


L'ultima lacrima

by star_kiara



Series: La leggenda di Nygis [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Bender, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Sentimental, Sibling Incest, Sigyn is Thor, What-If, a sort of Loki/Sigyn, fem!Thor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 237,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kiara/pseuds/star_kiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'erano cose di cui Thor non parlava mai, c'erano storie che forse non avrebbe mai narrato. C'erano domande che Steve porgeva con qualche dubbio.<br/>“Perché continui a vedere del buono in Loki?”<br/>“Perché io so che c'è del buono.”<br/>[...]<br/><em>Siamo ancora su quel balcone?</em><br/><em>Ci sono solo io?</em><br/><em>Ci sei solo tu?</em><br/>“Hai la mia parola, Loki, non cambierà nulla.”<br/>Ma era già cambiato tutto dopo quella prima menzogna e non era stato suo fratello a pronunciarla.<br/>***<br/><em>Ancora oggi Nygis riempie il cielo di stelle continuando a piangere per il suo unico amore, nella speranza che un dì ella possa tornare da lui.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buongiorno, principessa...

**Author's Note:**

> La storia non terrà conto delle vicende che verranno narrate in _Thor: The Dark World._

***

 

 

Aveva udito i passi avvicinarsi lenti e decisi.  
Il rumore delle suole che colpivano le pozze d'acqua del pavimento in pietra.  
Li aveva contati tutti.  
Non aveva mai ospiti, non amava averne.  
Quando la figura comparve davanti a lui, non represse comunque un sorriso. Le solite vesti di uno sfarzoso ceruleo, l'oro dei Vanir al collo, alle dita delle mani, ai lobi delle orecchie. L'arroganza dei Vanir a risplendere su ogni gemma.  
«Sembri a tuo agio su quel trono, ragazzo.» La voce era roca e profonda come ricordava, i suoi occhi lame nere e affilate come aveva imparato a temere.  
Ma non era più un fanciullo, non bastava più qualche trucchetto per impressionarlo.  
«Cosa vuoi?» chiese annoiato passando le dita sul bracciolo del suo seggio.  
La figura sorrise. «Nulla di cui anche tu non possa godere, Loki: un'alleanza.»  
Dalla sua gola salì una risata di beffa e si alzò  scendendo i gradini impolverati della sala priva di luce naturale. Decine di vecchie torce adornavano i muri scarni, l'acqua filtrava dalla volta di roccia come fosse un lungo e interminabile pianto.  
«Un'alleanza? Con te? Styrkárr, per favore, sii serio.»  
«Oh, mai stato più serio di così, ragazzo mio.» I suoi occhi neri si piegarono in due archi e le labbra scoprirono i denti in sorriso mellifluo. «So che sei a corto di alleati, tuo fratello ti ha fatto terra bruciata intorno e nessuno ha intenzione di ritrovarsi contro Thor Odinson. Mi sembra un comportamento lecito, codardo forse, ma non neghiamo a nessuno la libertà di scegliere da quale parte schierarsi.»  
Loki annuì e girò lentamente attorno al suo visitatore. «E tu vorresti stare dalla mia, giusto?»  
«Sono sempre stato dalla tua.»  
Quando lo fronteggiò ricambiò quel sorriso. «E se io non volessi stare dalla tua, Styrkárr?»  
«Perderesti l'opportunità di avere ciò che brami da sempre, Loki.»  
Rise di nuovo. Styrkárr continuò a sorridere.  
«Grazie dell'offerta, ma preferisco prendere da solo la testa di mio fratello. Non ci sarebbe gusto a lasciarlo fare a qualcun altro.» E con lenti passi tornò sul suo trono ma una nuova presenza lo obbligò a prestare nuovamente attenzione alle sue spalle.  
«Ma Styrkárr non parlava della sua testa, Loki.»  
Quella voce la ricordava bene, l'aveva odiata troppo per poterla dimenticare.  
«Hai un bel coraggio a mostrati qui, Incantatrice.»  
«Quanto ne hai tu a rifiutare la nostra offerta senza neanche udirla.»  
Si sedette con lentezza e scrutò a lungo i due visi, quello sorridente di Styrkárr, quello insopportabile della donna al suo fianco.  
Rivide vecchie immagini assolate. Risentì due voci all'ombra di un ciliegio.  
Udì il suono fastidioso di baci umidi. Carezze su una pelle non sua.  
 _Il male che mi hai fatto non sarà mai lavato via abbastanza, fratello..._  
«Ascolta cosa abbiamo da proporti e poi deciderai di conseguenza. A noi serve il tuo aiuto, non nascondiamolo, altrimenti non saremmo qui.»  
«Ho sempre amato la tua schiettezza, Vanr» sospirò passandosi un dito fra le labbra.  
Styrkárr fece un cenno con il suo capo privo di capelli. «E io la tua intelligenza, Loki, e so che quando sentirai cosa posso, anzi, possiamo offrirti, sarai più che lieto di stare dalla nostra parte.»  
Prese un respiro e annuì. «Avanti, allora, avete la mia attenzione. Sfruttatela al meglio e non vi ritroverete senza vita negli attimi che seguiranno le vostre parole.»  
Styrkárr rise e lei lo guardò con un ghigno che gli fece prudere le mani.

 

 

*

 

«Allora, ti sembra uno scambio equo?»  
Loki sorrise. «Quando iniziamo?»  
Più di una risata risuonò nella cavernosa sala.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

La polvere dei calcinacci gli era entrata fin dentro alle narici. Tossì un paio di volte e tornò a guardare la situazione. Non andava bene.  
C'erano troppi civili e pochi uomini per contrastare l'attacco.  
Martedì pomeriggio nel bel mezzo della città: sarebbe stato un massacro.  
«Stark?»  
« _Dimmi, capitano._ »  
Coprì con il palmo della mano l'orecchio destro per riuscire a sentire al meglio la sua voce.  
«Cerca di allontanarli da qui, portali verso sud, lontano dal quartiere.»  
« _Sarò un'esca magnifica, vedrai._ »  
Un'altra scossa gli fece quasi perdere l'equilibrio.  
«Stark? »  
« _Già ti manco, Rogers?_ »  
«Porta Thor con te, in due attirerete un numero maggiore.»  
Salì sul cofano di un'auto e poi su quello dell'auto accanto.  
« _C'è un piccolissimo problema, però._ »  
Raggiunse in breve di nuovo l'epicentro della battaglia da cui era stato allontanato a causa di un colpo di quei dannati mostri bianchi.  
«Quale?»  
Lo scudo volò dritto nello stomaco di uno di loro e lui lo recuperò per poi farlo collidere contro il cranio di un altro.     
« _Thor è alquanto impegnato al momento. Credo stia facendo un'altra predica da buon samaritano a suo fratello_.» Alle sue spalle un esplosione fece crollare al suolo un gruppo di sette _sbiancati_ , come li aveva rinominati Tony - per Thor quelli si chiamavano Fruxer.  
Alzò la testa e vide Iron Man volteggiare su di lui. « _Attento anche alle chiappe, capitano._ »  
«Grazie per il consiglio, Stark, ora vai e porta questi bastardi lontano da qui.»  
« _Agli ordini._ »  
Iron Man volò verso sud e Steve decise che era meglio raggruppare tutti in un unico luogo ben circoscritto, anche se erano in pochi avrebbero comunque evitato che facessero maggiori danni. Gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. erano giunti in supporto, ma non aveva intenzione di chiamarli nello scontro diretto.  
Erano solo uomini, e benché il loro coraggio ne aumentasse il valore, rimanevano solo uomini.  
 _Come me_ , si diceva spesso.  
Un siero, niente di più, per il resto era di carne e paura.  
«Barton, come va?»  
« _Se ve ne avanza qualcuno mandatelo da me, qui c'è davvero poco con cui giocare_.»  
Bene, voleva dire che stavano avendo la meglio.  
Con un paio di gomitate mise a tappeto un altro pugno di esseri.  
«Thor?... Thor?»  
« _È in pieno Central Park con Loki, capitano. Non ti darà retta._ »  
La voce di Natasha risuonò nel suo orecchio.  
«Raggiungilo se puoi-» Udì un rantolo e poi un tonfo. «Tutto bene, Romanoff?»  
« _Sì, ho solo bisogno di una doccia, ma ho un po' di compagnia adesso, non credo di liberarmi a breve_.» Altro rantolo, altro tonfo.  
«Va bene, andrò io.»  
Steve guardò alla sua sinistra un gruppo di sbiancati che se la stavano prendendo con una cabina telefonica, all'interno c'era un uomo che cercava di proteggersi con una ventiquattrore nera.  
Lo scudo viaggiò contro una testa, poi contro un'altra. Il terzo lo abbatté con un calcio.  
«Tutto intero?»  
Lo tirò per un gomito aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.  
«S-sì, sì. Grazie, capitano.» Aveva gli occhiali rotti e un sorriso grato sulla faccia tonda.  
«Cerca un posto dove nasconderti.» Gli consigliò indicandogli con un cenno del capo un edificio poco distante.  
L'uomo annuì stringendo fra le dita la sua valigetta e lo ringraziò per l'ennesima volta.  
Steve guardò i corpi a terra dei nuovi amici di Loki e sospirò.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava, quell'attacco era stato strano da quando era iniziato.  
Un ringhio animalesco salì alle sue spalle, con una gomitata lo fece tacere.  
Decise che avrebbe lasciato le riflessioni a quando l'asfalto non fosse diventato bianco.

 

 

*

   
Il fulmine tagliò verticalmente un albero e le fiamme presero a salire alte.  
«Richiama queste bestie, adesso!»  
«Oh, e perché dovrei? Lascia che si divertano anche loro.»  
Thor strinse i denti e strinse l'impugnatura di Mjolnir. Il sorriso di Loki si allargava secondo dopo secondo.  
«Perché li hai condotti qui? Quale altro piano insensato hai la presunzione di portare a termine?»  
«Nessuno, a dire il vero. Mi stavo solo annoiando.»  
Mjolnir volò verso di lui ma colpì solo il terreno, Thor lo richiamò giusto in tempo per proteggersi da un pugnale che stava per colpirlo alla schiena.  
Si ritrovò comunque a terra e dovette rialzarsi velocemente prima di finire sotto l'ennesimo colpo.  
«Tu non ti annoi mai, fratello?» rise Loki mentre tentava di colpirlo ancora. Stavolta riuscì a frenare il suo polso.  
«Smettila!»  
Sorrise ancora e Thor sentì una scossa lungo il braccio che gli fece lasciare la presa - no, non una scossa, un brivido.  
«Non credo che lo farò.»  
«È della vita di persone innocenti che stiamo parlando, Loki, non sono giocattoli. Non puoi pensare che io ti lasci continuare questa o altre follie.»  
Mjolnir riempì di nuovo la sua mano.  
Loki lo fronteggiava sorridente.  
Thor ancora non capiva.  
Era un ciclo senza interruzione. Avrebbero continuato a lottare in eterno.  
Loki avrebbe attaccato impunemente la sua amata Terra e lui l'avrebbe difesa allo stremo, poi lo avrebbe avuto in pugno e non sarebbe riuscito a spezzare la catena.  
Loki andava via e poi tornava.  
Thor vinceva ogni scontro e poi si sentiva un perdente.  
 _È mio fratello,_ diceva, e nessuno dei suoi compagni osava più contraddirlo, eppure lo pensavano tutti.  
“ _Non è tuo fratello, è un mostro._  
 _Non è tuo fratello, ha tentato di ucciderti decine di volte._  
 _Non è tuo fratello, è un nemico_.”  
Alle volte Thor aveva timore che un giorno avrebbe creduto anche lui a quelle voci e avrebbe smesso di sperare di veder ritornare il vecchio Loki, il _suo_ Loki.  
Quando lo chiamava “fratello” mentiva ogni volta, perché Thor non riconosceva quegli occhi verdi, non riconosceva quel sorriso né la sua voce.  
Chiunque fosse l'uomo con cui continuava a lottare, non era Loki. Non voleva che lo fosse.  
«Sai cosa ho promesso loro, Thor? Avanti, prova a indovinare.»  
«Non ho tempo per i giochi, ora richiama questi esseri immondi e tornatene da dove sei venuto e cerca di evitare di rimettere piede qui finché la mia collera non sarà placata.»  
Il suo viso serio si scontrò con una risata. «Oh, accidenti, eri quasi convincente!»  
Il pugnale passò da una mano all'altra. «Ho detto che avrebbero potuto depredare e saccheggiare ogni cosa, che avrebbero potuto far prigionieri e schiavi tutti i mortali che intrecciavano la loro strada.»  
Provò a muoversi ma sentì i piedi incollati al suolo. Loki iniziò a camminare lentamente verso di lui e Thor capì tardi di essere caduto in un altro dei suoi inganni, probabilmente un incantesimo di stasi o qualcosa di simile. Si maledì per quanto riusciva a essere poco accorto quando si trattava di lui.  
Saettò con gli occhi al martello non riuscendo però a sollevare la mano.  
«I Fruxer, a differenza di ciò che si crede, amano seviziare e torturare le loro vittime - e hanno molta fantasia, credimi. Immagina cosa possono fare ai tuoi amati terrestri.»  
La rabbia gli salì in gola acida eppure la sua lingua non riuscì a pronunciare una sola parola.  
«In questo sono molto simile a loro, lo sai?» L'indice di Loki sfiorò la sua armatura e il suo viso si deformò in un'espressione di puro sadismo. «Potrei trascorrere i prossimi secoli a sentirti urlare e mi inebrierei del sangue scarlatto che dipingerebbe il pavimento e le mura. Le tue urla raggiungerebbero anche le orecchie della tua preziosa Jane...» Il cuore stava pompando forte eppure si sentiva sempre più debole, sempre più lontano da quel luogo.  
Da quando aveva iniziato a udire quel fischio? Da quando le sue dita avevano lasciato la presa di Mjolnir?  
Non aveva sentito il tonfo, non aveva avvertito le mani formicolare.  
Le gambe... Le gambe stavano diventando troppo molli.  
Cercò con gli occhi qualcosa, qualcuno - Chi? Steve? Steve era lì? - ma riusciva solo a vedere quelli di fronte a lui, quel verde penetrante più della fitta vegetazione che li circondava.  
«Sarebbero secoli di pura gioia, ma alla fine, non mi lascerebbero niente.» La sua mano aveva raggiunto il suo viso ma Thor non la sentiva sulla pelle, non sentiva nulla. «E io voglio tutto, e lo avrò, Thor, e tu non riuscirai a impedirmelo stavolta.»  
Poi anche gli occhi di Loki sparirono, anche la sensazione di debolezza svanì.  
La sua voce fu l'ultima cosa che udì.  
«Addio, fratello.»  
Poi fu solo buio.

 

 

*

 

« _Signore, l'energia è al 20%_.»  
«Grazie per l'informazione, Jarvis.»  
« _Dovrebbe prendere in considerazione la possibilità che la Mark non mantenga gli standard se dovesse scendere sotto la soglia del 15%_.»  
«Lo prenderò in considerazione.»  
« _È sempre un piacere darle consigli che poi ignorerà totalmente._ »  
«Piacere tutto mio, Jarvis.»  
Ormai aveva limitato l'attacco a un solo isolato, al di fuori del perimetro non c'erano più sbiancati e con ogni probabilità quelli che erano rimasti avrebbero fatto tutti la fine del topo e il formaggio.  
Però...  
Ogni volta che Loki faceva loro "gradite" visite, si portava sempre dietro qualche mostro uscito dai peggiori videogiochi giapponesi, ma di solito per quanto brutti e disgustosi e vestiti male potessero essere, avevano sempre un loro scopo, per lo meno nell'ottica contorta e bacata di quell'asgardiano.  
Questi sbiancati invece sembravano hooligan ubriachi di camomilla scaduta. Generavano caos, facevano un gran macello - Dio solo sapeva quante ne avrebbero sentite lui e gli altri per i danni a tutta la città - ma erano fondamentalmente degli inutili mostriciattoli albini, e pure parecchio stupidi, visto che si erano lasciati raggruppare facilmente come delle pecore. Giusto, pecore! Ecco cosa gli avevano ricordato a prima vista.  
 _Perché li hai portati qui, brutto schizzato?_  
Non perse troppo tempo a cercare una risposta.  
«Jarvis?» Volò sopra il recinto immaginario che aveva realizzato e si fermò al centro. «Che ne dici di un mega barbecue?»  
« _Dico che non è una buona idea, signore_.»  
Tony sorrise da sotto al casco allungando entrambe le mani in avanti.  
«Lo immaginavo.» Un attimo dopo aveva iniziato a colpire con facilità tutti gli sbiancati - Frustor? Fucer? Come li aveva chiamati, Thor? Fruben?  
«Ehi, falco, dovresti sentire che profumino si sente da queste parti.»  
« _E tu dovresti sentire come mi sto gelando il culo dalle mie. Mi hai lasciato su questo tetto da ore, Stark!_ »  
Tony rise e abbrustolì l'ultimo Fruxer - se l'era ricordato alla fine.  
«Hai finito le frecce, Robin?»  
« _No, ho finito i bersagli, perciò vieni a recuperarmi ché mi sono divertito poco oggi_.»  
Ormai non c'era più ombra di sbiancati o Fruxer o pecore in giro. Dovevano solo andare a prendere a calci quel rompiscatole e sperare che stavolta Thor decidesse di fargliene dare qualcuno anche a lui.  
Volò in direzione del palazzo dove intravide facilmente la sagoma di Clint.  
Anche Tony si era divertito poco quel giorno, e un barbecue non bastava di certo.  
«Sono da te fra cinque secondi. Lanciati.»  
« _Cosa? Senti, Stark, non sono in-_ »  
«4, 3, 2...»  
« _Oh, DANNAZIONE_!»  
Quando sentì il peso di Clint colpirlo sulla schiena sentì anche quello di un paio di pugni. «Pazzo bastardo!»  
Per fortuna la Mark non era permalosa.

 

 

*

 

Aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava ma avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima di ritrovarsi con le spalle contro il tronco di un albero e con il corpo bloccato da cerchi di energia - luce? Magia? Qualsiasi cosa fossero non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.  
«Mi dispiacerebbe farti del male, soldato, ma non posso lasciarti ficcare il naso. Non costringermi a segnare quel tuo bel viso.» La donna di fronte a lui teneva una mano tesa davanti a sé e Steve era certo che fosse una specie di maga o roba simile, di certo un'alleata di Loki.  
Era in momenti come quello che si sentiva davvero solo un ragazzotto del '40.  
Guardò oltre le spalle della donna, di nuovo verso Thor che sembrava immobile quanto lui, ma decisamente in una posizione peggiore, visto che la persona che gli si stava avvicinando era quel folle di suo fratello.  
«Lasciami andare, chiunque tu sia.» Provò a divincolarsi senza successo. Loki nel frattempo lo aveva raggiunto. «Thor?» lo chiamò ma non sembrò sentirlo. «THOR?»  
«È inutile, bel soldato, non può sentirti.»  
«Chi sei? Cosa vuole Loki stavolta?»  
La donna sorrise da sotto una cascata di capelli così chiari da sembrare d'argento, e fece qualche passo verso di lui.  
Steve tornò a guardare ciò che accadeva a qualche decina di metri.  
«Cosa vuole? Quello che vuole da sempre.»  
«Di che parli?»  
Era bella, anche troppo, di una bellezza che chiaramente aveva poco a che vedere con l'essere umana. Ormai aveva imparato a farsi poche domande perché tutte le risposte erano di difficile comprensione - di impossibile accettazione. E in guerra se perdi un secondo di troppo a pensare, puoi beccarti un proiettile, se sei fortunato.  
«Ti basti sapere questo: se Loki otterrà quello che vuole, non dovrete più preoccuparvi di lui. Non è una buona notizia, bel soldato?»  
Respirò sempre più a fondo ma quando vide Thor accasciarsi al suolo tentò nuovamente di liberarsi.  
«Thor? - Maledetta, lasciami andare!»  
La donna gli diede le spalle e con un gesto della mano fece svanire i cerchi di luce. Steve si ritrovò in ginocchio ma si mise velocemente in piedi.  
«Cercate di andare d'accordo, ho sentito dire che ha un carattere difficile.»  
Non capì le sue parole ché la vide letteralmente sparire.  
«Thor?» Da lontano il corpo non sembrava si muovesse.  
Cercò Loki: non c'era.  
Iniziò a correre.

 

 

*

 

«Nat, che ti è successo?» Clint la osservò mentre si toglieva qualcosa dai capelli e ghignò divertito. «Non sono brandelli di carne, vero?»  
«No, è un fermaglio all'ultimo grido» sospirò lei pulendosi le mani addosso. «E tu che hai? Mi sembri alquanto pallido.»  
«Un pessimo volo, tutto qui.»  
«Servizio di prima classe, però. Diamo onore al merito.»  
Iron man atterrò accanto a loro e Clint gli lanciò un'occhiataccia appuntita come i suoi dardi.  
«“Merito” un corno, Stark!»  
«La prossima volta prendi l'ascensore.»  
«Oh, lo farò, non dubitarne.»  
« _Signore_ , calmatevi. Allora, sono finiti?» chiese Natasha e Clint annuì. Sì, erano finiti, purtroppo.  
Non era stata una battaglia epica, aveva avuto appena il tempo di scaldare le dita. Quei così si facevano colpire come se fossero nati per essere infilzati dalle sue frecce.  
Un lavoro ordinario, troppo ordinario.  
Prese a regolare l'arco mentre sentiva nelle orecchie la voce di Steve.  
« _Ragazzi?_ »  
«Capitano, tu hai ancora qualche culo pallido da far fuori?» chiese sorridendo a Nat, ma la voce di Steve gli rispose con troppa agitazione.  
« _Thor... Non lo so, credo stia male!_ »  
Aveva già afferrato una spalla di Iron Man.  
«Arriviamo.»  
Nat si appropriò dell'altra.  
«Cerca di non vomitarmi addosso, Barton, d'accordo?»  
Strine il metallo e sospirò.  
Forse no, non era per nulla un lavoro ordinario.

 

 

*

 

Quando era arrivata la chiamata, Bruce era nel suo laboratorio.  
“Un attacco al centro di New York.” Aveva tuonato Fury da uno schermo.  
“Chi?” Aveva chiesto Steve.  
“Loki e qualche amico.”  
Tutti avevano sbuffato. Thor non aveva detto una sola parola.  
“Se abbiamo bisogno...”  
“Fatemi un fischio.”  
E poi erano tutti scesi in campo.  
Bruce no, Bruce non scendeva in campo se poteva evitarlo. Bruce non poteva permettere che l'altro facesse più casini di quelli che doveva aiutare a sistemare.  
Non aveva neanche acceso la tivù, non gli piaceva vederli e non essere lì, non gli piaceva sentirsi in qualche modo in colpa.  
 _È per il loro bene_ , si diceva.  
 _Quando avranno bisogno di me, mi chiameranno. Dio, fa' che non abbiano bisogno di me._  
Stava digitando qualcosa al pc quando aveva udito l'ennesima esplosione.  
Ignorarla era difficile e non aiutava, ma nessuno lo aveva chiamato.  
Le cose non erano così drammatiche.  
Non era la prima volta, sarebbe andata bene anche quel giorno.  
Poi Jarvis aveva parlato e lui aveva poggiato gli occhiali sulla scrivania.  
« _Dottore, il signor Stark chiede di lei._ »  
La sua armatura la indossava sempre senza alcun orgoglio.  
«Dove sono, Jarvis?»  
« _In soggiorno, dottore_.»  
Guardò inconsciamente verso l'alto come volesse chiedere alla IA di Tony di leggergli nella mente.  
 _In soggiorno?_  
« _Stanno tutti bene ma chiedono di lei._ »  
Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto domandargli come diavolo l'avesse programmato.

 

 

*

 

Il ghiaccio tintinnò nel bicchiere e dopo fu lo scrosciare del whisky a risuonare nella stanza.  
«Qualcuno ne vuole uno?» Nessuno gli rispose e Steve gli aveva appena tirato un destro micidiale con una sola occhiata – e lui non indossava più la Mark. «Ok, come non detto.»  
Poggiò la bottiglia sul bancone e raggiunse gli altri che continuavano a guardare il divano come se vi fosse adagiata la Sacra Sindone.  
Avevano cercato Bruce per avere qualcuno che riuscisse a capire cosa diavolo fosse successo a Thor e invece il buon dottore aveva solo sgranato gli occhi e detto un balbettante “ _C-che?!_ ”  
Molto, molto scientifico.  
«Beh, respira, è già un fatto positivo» sospirò bevendo un sorso generoso di alcol. Solo Clint lo guardò mentre gli altri erano ancora troppo occupati a non dire nulla.  
«È stato Loki, questo mi pare ovvio.» La verità uscì dalla bocca di Bruce.  
«Speravamo in qualcosa di più preciso, dottore. Sei tu l'esperto.»  
«Esperto? No, no, io sono un dottore in fisica, non in anatomia - ho dato solo quattro esami in medicina, per la cronaca -e mi sembra chiaro che qui la questione sia un tantino anatomica.»  
«Molto anatomica, direi.» Ah, Clint, meno male che c'era lui. Tony gli lanciò un sorriso obliquo che Barton ricambiò solo in parte avvertendo addosso come aghi aguzzi gli occhi di Steve.  
«Siamo sicuri almeno che sia Thor?» chiese ancora Bruce.  
«Sì, l'ho visto io accasciarsi al suolo ed era... era Thor, ma quando l'ho raggiunto...»  
«Hai trovato Aurora. Chiaro, Cap.» Finì il suo whisky e decise che era meglio farsene un altro, almeno prima di parlare con Fury. Non credeva avrebbe preso positivamente la notizia che uno dei suoi campioni, come amava definirli il _fu Thor_ , fosse stato convertito in una coniglietta di Playboy - da quel poco che lasciava intravedere l'armatura adesso troppo larga, le curve erano tutte a loro posto.  
«Perché Loki ha trasformato Thor in una donna? Poteva ucciderlo, ne ha avuto l'occasione.» Steve parlò ancora continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla donna che sembrava dormire profondamente.  
«Perché è uno psicopatico con manie di grandezza e sessualmente confuso?» suggerì Clint.  
«O perché gli era utile.» La risposta di Natasha era molto simile a quella che si era dato lui.  
Ormai era chiaro che l'attacco di quei pecoroni era stato solo un modo per tenerli occupati e permettere a Loki di portare a termine quel suo bizzarro piano.  
«Utile per cosa?»  
Un brontolio però non permise a Bruce di avere risposta.  
Tony buttò giù in un solo sorso il nuovo shot e si poggiò con i gomiti allo schienale del divano guardando due palpebre che si sollevavano.  
Sapeva che Steve non l'avrebbe presa bene ma, al diavolo, lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
Sorrise e... «Buongiorno, principessa.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	2. Ombre dal passato

***

 

Era nel bel mezzo di una lezione quando l'insolito brusio era iniziato.  
Jane non gli aveva prestato troppa attenzione, poi i suoi studenti avevano iniziato a prestare meno attenzione a lei e molta di più ai loro smartphone.  
«Ragazzi, al test non accetterò-»  
«New York è stata attaccata!»  
Il cuore di Jane aveva battuto appena un po' più forte.  
«Gli Avengers stanno combattendo vicino Central Park!»  
«Forza, adesso spegnete quegli affari e-»  
«È Loki!»  
«Ancora?»  
Si era limitata a sospirare guardando una cattedra di legno con troppi graffi.

 

*

 

Se c'era una dote che Thor possedeva in quantità eccessiva era l'irruenza.  
Questo Tony lo sapeva bene e a ricordarglielo c'erano ancora varie ammaccature di altrettante varie Mark, c'era quella sagoma inquietante di un troll nell'atrio della Stark Tower e c'era anche Pepper che gli ripeteva di continuo di non stuzzicare due metri di furia asgardiana quando erano in casa.  
Era perciò preparato a vedere la sua amabile e perfetta abitazione da supermiliardario essere completamente rasa al suolo nel momento in cui il caro e barbuto amico si fosse accorto dell'assenza della barba e della comparsa di due simpatiche protuberanze sul petto.  
 _Tutti a terra!_ Si era anche già schiarito la voce per urlarlo e invece...  
«Ancora uno, per favore.» E invece Thor era al secondo whisky e sembrava reggerlo malissimo visto l'occhio lucido e il leggero tremolio della voce, e di solito Thor, il whisky lo usava per sciacquarsi la bocca prima di qualcosa di più forte....  
Tony riempì comunque il bicchiere.  
«Ghiaccio?»  
Thor scosse la testa e la massa di morbide onde bionde, troppo femminili anche per uno che solitamente sfoggiava orgoglioso _virili_ treccine.  
Il vetro vuoto cozzò sul bancone.  
«Ancor-a...» Poi si portò una mano alla fronte chiudendo gli occhi.  
Ecco, ora avrebbe anche vomitato sul marmo di Carrara.  
 _Pepper mi ucciderà sul serio_ , pensò fra sé.  
«Mi gira la testa.»  
«Va bene, stenditi un momento e basta con questi.» Bruce aveva afferrato il braccio, insolitamente troppo magro, e l'aveva accompagnato sul divano, insolitamente ancora intero.  
Thor era, soprattutto, insolitamente docile.  
«Thor, se per te non è un problema, vorrei farti delle analisi e qualche prelievo. Ho il sospetto che qualunque cosa abbia fatto Loki non abbia cambiato solo il tuo aspetto esteriore.»  
«Cosa intendi dire?» chiese Steve ancora in tutina luccicante.  
Bruce prese un respiro e si tolse gli occhiali.  
«Ha bevuto due bicchieri ed è già k.o. Fai due più due, capitano.» Si intromise Tony, perché era alquanto chiaro che in quel momento il loro compagno non fosse propriamente un Dio, come millantavano tanto quelli della sua stramba famiglia.  
Steve non rispose ma sembrò fare quattro.  
«Fai pure ciò che devi, Bruce.»  
Quella voce non aveva nulla a che vedere con il cavernoso tono con cui era solito sentirlo, e Tony faceva fatica a non trovare la situazione di una sottile ironia.  
Non c'era molto su cui fare ironia però, questo poteva ammetterlo almeno a se stesso, perché se quel mezzo - anzi, meglio togliere il “mezzo”- sciroccato aveva deciso che evirare suo fratello fosse necessario al suo chissà quale nuovo piano, non potevano di certo stare sereni. Con molta probabilità lo avrebbero visto comparire molto presto: Loki amava fare _encore_ così come amava essere insopportabile.  
Stranamente gli riusciva malissimo la prima ma perfettamente la seconda.  
«Vieni in laboratorio e-»  
«No.» Thor si alzò cercando di non ricadere il secondo successivo con il sedere sul divano. «Devo recuperare Mjolnir.»  
«È a Central Park.» Lo informò Natasha. «C'è una squadra a sorvegliarlo, non preoccuparti.»  
«E poi dubito che qualcuno provi a sollevarlo, almeno che non brami un'ernia inguinale.»  
Bruce insospettatamente sorrise alla sua battuta, Thor no.  
Thor non lo faceva quasi mai, di solito perché non capiva il suo umorismo. Tony lo perdonava perché era un Asgardiano con gravi problemi interfamiliari e con una complicata relazione a superdistanza. Chi proprio non perdonava era Steve Rogers che ormai aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per aggiornare il suo _firmware_ mentale, e invece era ancora fermo all'obsoleta versione 1940.  
«Tony ha ragione, Thor. Facciamo quegli esami e poi andrai a recuperare il tuo martello. Non ci vorrà molto.»  
«Guarda che puoi fidarti: ha superato ben quattro esami di medicina!»  
Non sembrava convinto, pensò Tony, perché aveva corrucciato la fronte. Certe cose restavano le stesse anche quando ti sottoponevi all'intervento di cambio sesso più veloce e più riuscito della storia.  
«Dobbiamo essere sicuri che tuo fratello non ci abbia fatto qualche altro regalo.» Clint ancora non gliel'aveva perdonata. Nessuno gliel'aveva perdonata.  
Tony a volte ancora vedeva Phil entrare non invitato dalla porta.  
Si andava avanti perché la vita era così, perché si poteva finire sotto le macerie della propria casa, si poteva finire inghiottiti da un buco nero o farsi scoppiare il cervello in pieno spazio aperto, e allora vivere ogni giorno con una pessima battuta e un trucchetto da quattro soldi era l'unica soluzione.  
Lui aveva Pepper, e quando sarebbe crepato avrebbe avuto qualcosa da rimpiangere.  
Alla fine Thor annuì silente e seguì Bruce in ascensore.  
Steve ingoiò visibilmente un sospiro e Tony guardò di nuovo la bottiglia di whisky.

 

 

*

 

«Premi qui.»  
«Va bene.»  
Bruce poggiò un batuffolo di ovatta all'interno del gomito sentendo le dita di Thor prendere il posto delle sue. Dita troppo piccole, troppo sottili. Troppo morbide.  
«Ti spiace se faccio anche qualche lastra? È solo-»  
«Puoi fare tutti gli esami che ritieni utili, Bruce. Ti ho già detto di non preoccuparti. Conosco fin troppo bene l'esito.»  
La prima volta che Hulk aveva preso il sopravvento a Bruce era quasi scoppiata la testa, il cuore poi... Era meglio non parlarne.  
Thor non era diventato un mostro rabbioso verde né un assassino incontrollabile, eppure Bruce capì che quel tono non era il risultato di un insospettato autocontrollo, era altro, un sofferente altro.  
«Thor?» Iniziò a verificare sullo schermo i dati che venivano rilasciati secondo dopo secondo. «Non è la prima volta, vero?»  
Thor se ne stava seduto sul lettino d'acciaio con lo sguardo fisso sul cotone idrofilo e con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Come l'hai capito?»  
«Ho avuto qualche dubbio quando appena sveglio non hai distrutto il soggiorno di Tony - e non hai distrutto Tony dopo che ti ha chiamato “bionda sexy”.» Gli strappò una risata stanca.  
«È successo molto tempo fa, molte vite fa. A volte mi sono chiesto se fosse accaduto davvero o se... Ora mi sembra ben chiara la risposta.» Non disse altro.  
Si udì un sibilo e i risultati comparvero ordinatamente sulle stringhe del computer.  
Bruce li lesse in silenzio, li lesse più volte. Poi sospirò.  
«Sono mortale, vero?»  
Annuì semplicemente. «Una perfetta donna terrestre.»  
Non volle sorridere ma Thor lo fece. Piegò le labbra e fece un cenno con la testa.  
«Era quello che temevo.»  
Il piano di Loki acquistava un senso per un verso e non ne aveva ancora nessuno per un altro: rendere Thor un semplice uomo privo di poteri era assolutamente un vantaggio, non si chiese come fosse possibile, in fondo scienza e magia viaggiavano su binari paralleli impossibili da incrociare. Ma perché una donna? Quale beneficio ne poteva trarre?  
Uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, un modo per divertirsi?  
Non sapeva darsi reale risposta; Loki, non l'aveva mai voluto comprendere troppo.  
Thor aveva anche confermato i suoi dubbi: non era la prima volta.  
«Anche allora fu per colpa di Loki?» Magari era sono un tiro mancino crudelmente riciclato.  
«No» rispose ancora stancamene Thor. Il whisky invecchiato di Tony iniziava a fare effetto.  
«Aspetta, prendi due di queste.» Afferrò dalla scrivania il barattolino di aspirine e gliele versò nel palmo di una mano. Riempì una tazza con dell'acqua e gliela porse. «Ti aiuteranno con il mal di testa.»  
«Sì, le prende anche Jane, a volte.»  
Jane... Jane aveva più coraggio di lui senza ombra di dubbio, perché ci voleva coraggio ad amare qualcuno come Thor, ci voleva coraggio a farsi bastare quei pochi frammenti di vita, ci voleva coraggio, o forse solo fiducia.  
Bruce non credeva di averne poi molto di entrambi.  
«Capirà, vedrai. Jane ne ha viste molte, non sverrà per la scomparsa di un cromosoma.»  
Thor sorrise e ingoiò le aspirine. Bruce evitò di chiedersi se avesse almeno capito la sua stupida battuta. Jane sì, l'avrebbe capita, ma forse non avrebbe sorriso.

«La notizia positiva è che stai bene, i valori sono nella norma e non c'è nulla di... strano nel tuo corpo.»  
Allungò una maglia per farlo coprire e Thor la prese senza però indossarla.  
«Nulla?» gli chiese e Bruce scosse il capo confuso.  
«Cosa intendi dire?» Aveva fatto dei semplici esami di routine, qualche lastra, magari una risonanza sarebbe stata utile, ma per adesso non aveva riportato alla luce nulla al di fuori dell'ovvia realtà che aveva di fronte.  
Thor indossò la maglia e non aggiunse altro.  
Non doveva essere facile per lui, pensò Bruce, di certo non poteva essere facile.  
«Puoi stare tranquillo, Thor, davvero non c'è nulla di strano nel tuo corpo... Beh, relativamente parlando.»  
 _Strano_.  
Era tutto decisamente strano, e se non fosse stato il dr. Banner, pioniere nello studio delle radiazioni gamma e coinquilino di Hulk, avrebbe anche sprecato del tempo a interrogarsi del perché.  
«Solo... posso chiederti come sei tornato uomo l'ultima volta?»  
«Loki mi aiutò.» Thor sembrava non volesse parlarne, ma Bruce aveva lo sguardo occupato dai monitor per vedere l'ombra buia che copriva i suoi occhi.  
«In che modo?» Poi la vide e sospirò colpevole.  
«In un modo che non può più funzionare.» Thor saltò giù dal lettino. «Devo riprendere Mjolnir.»  
Quando entrò in ascensore Bruce tornò a guardare i dati senza realmente vederli.  
La doppia elica del DNA continuava a girare.

 

 

*

 

« _Cosa significa?_ » Fury non l'aveva presa bene. « _Non solo ve lo siete lasciati scappare, di nuovo, ma ora venite a raccontarmi che Thor è una donna?_ »  
«Una donna mortale... » sottolineò Tony e Fury non prese bene neanche quello. «Bruce me lo confermerà a breve.»  
Steve respirò a fondo e guardò il grosso viso del suo capo che troneggiava sulla parete.  
«Signore, non potevamo prevederlo, avremmo cercato di impedirlo altrimenti.»  
« _Capitano,_ cercare _non fa vincere le battaglie. Dovresti saperlo bene_.»  
«Lo so, signore, è lo spirito di squadra che fa vincere le battaglie e per questo non abbandoneremo Thor.»  
« _Non vi ho chiesto nulla di simile_.»  
«Meglio così» si intromise di nuovo Tony. «Loki non l'ha fatto da solo.»  
Già, e lui era stato così stupido da non accorgersi di quella donna e delle sue intenzioni.  
«C'era una donna, aveva degli strani poteri e-»  
«Quale donna?» Thor era appena entrato nella stanza. Non indossava più la parte superiore dell'armatura - il suo attuale corpo probabilmente non gli permetteva di sostenerla - ma una semplice maglia troppo ampia, Steve ricordò di averla vista un giorno sulle spalle di Tony.  
Quella ragazza era Thor? Era il suo buon amico con cui faceva lunghe chiacchierate? Con cui si sentiva un po' meno estraneo e con cui poteva lamentarsi di cose che ancora non capiva?  
Era lo stesso Thor con cui boxava per ore senza doversi trattenere, lo stesso che gli diceva che non c'era nulla di male a lasciare andare un po' di rabbia, che perdere il controllo poteva anche salvarti la vita?  
Gli occhi avevano lo stesso colore, i capelli anche, il resto non lo riconosceva.  
 _Non abbandoneremo Thor._  
Era un giuramento.  
«C'era una donna, bionda, alta... molto bella. Lei mi ha impedito di muovermi e di aiutarti quando... Avrei dovuto essere più prudente.»  
«No, non avresti potuto far nulla, anzi, è un bene che non ti abbia fatto davvero del male, Steve.»  
Aggrottò la fronte. «Tu sai chi è?»  
Restò una domanda priva di risposta.  
Quando Thor entrò nel campo visivo di Fury, Steve notò un profondo respiro sollevare le spalle dell'uomo.  
«Sistemerò le cose in breve.» Thor fronteggiava l'enorme schermo con la stessa risolutezza con cui scendeva in campo. Steve lo aveva sempre ammirato per questo. «Recupererò Mjolnir e poi andrò a cercare Loki.»  
« _E dopo lo lascerai andare. Thor, abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione perciò-_ »  
«Stavolta no, stavolta è diverso.»  
«Thor...»  
«Loki pagherà.»  
Steve riconobbe un po' del suo compagno in quel viso determinato, riconobbe la lotta che Thor viveva ogni volta che c'era Loki di mezzo. Riconobbe però anche la fermezza a rispettare la parola data. Stavolta era davvero diverso.  
Perché era diverso?  
Fury osservò tutto in denso silenzio poi fece un cenno con la testa. « _Farò in modo che non ci siano elicotteri o telecamere a riprendere la zona. Non ho voglia di spiegare a quegli idioti perché il nostro alleato asgardiano ha le extension. Fate in fretta_.»  
Poi sparì.  
«Extension?»  
«Lascia stare, Rogers, non abbiamo tempo per spiegarti le innovazioni in campo hair style degli ultimi anni.» Tony lo affiancò ed entrambi si ritrovarono a guardare verso di Thor. «Chi era quella donna, Thor?»  
«Il suo nome è Amora ed è pericolosa.»  
Steve se n'era reso conto anche se non le aveva visto fare altro che tenerlo fermo con un semplice gesto della mano. Proprio per questo si era chiesto cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare.  
«È anche lei di Asgard?» chiese Tony.  
«Non proprio, però ha vissuto per un lasso di tempo alla corte di mio padre. La chiamano Incantatrice.» Benché la voce fosse diversa, Steve percepì in Thor comunque il tono preoccupato. Se ne stava con lo sguardo pieno di pensieri e poche verità sulle labbra. Non si chiese quali altre fossero ferme sulla punta della sua lingua.  
«È una specie di maga, quindi?» Thor annuì e lui trattenne un sospiro. «Ed è un'alleata di Loki. Perfetto.»  
«Loki e Amora non sono mai andati d'accordo, al contrario, evitavano anche di trovarsi nello stesso luogo nello stesso momento.»  
«E perché lo sta aiutando?» Non aveva un grande senso quell'alleanza se entrambi erano apertamente avversi l'uno all'altra.  
«Ah, ho capito. È chiaro. Ovvio» sentenziò Tony facendo quella fastidiosissima cosa con il naso che Steve letteralmente odiava.  
«Cosa è ovvio, Stark?» chiese senza nascondere la sua irritazione.  
Tony era un genio - parole sue -, una persona brillante e preparata. Sul campo Steve si fidava di lui come di ogni altro dei suoi compagni.  
Sul campo Captain America e Iron Man sapevano essere una cosa sola.  
Tolta l'armatura, era l'essere più arrogante e fastidioso del pianeta.  
Steven Rogers e Tony Stark sarebbero sempre stati due opposti incompatibili.  
«Allearsi con una tua ex. Tuo fratello è proprio una carogna, Thor.»  
 _Ex?_  
Steve guardò verso quel nuovo viso che si limitò a restare in silenzio mentre si scostava una ciocca che cadeva stancamente sulla fronte.  
Non negò.  
Così quella bella donna pericolosa era stata una fidanzata di Thor.  
Thor amava parlare di due cose: di Asgard e di Jane.  
Amora faceva di certo parte della prima, eppure Steve non l'aveva sentita nominare fino a quel momento.  
C'erano cose di cui Thor non parlava mai, c'erano storie che forse non avrebbe mai narrato. C'erano domande che Steve porgeva con qualche dubbio.  
“ _Perché continui a vedere del buono in Loki?_ ”  
“ _Perché io so che c'è del buono._ ”  
Steve smetteva di chiedere, Thor smetteva di parlare, e finivano con il boxare fino a notte fonda.  
«Devo recuperare Mjolnir.»  
«Aspetta.» Steve lo bloccò e i nuovi occhi di Thor si voltarono a guardarlo. «Ora sei umano, Thor, sei sicuro di poter... insomma, puoi usare la tua arma?»  
Thor gli sorrise. «Comprendo i tuoi dubbi, amico mio, ma questa nuova forma non è un limite.»  
«La forma forse no - a proposito, ancora complimenti - ma il peso di quel coso sì» aggiunse Tony ma Thor continuò a sorridere sicuro.  
«Mjolnir è legato alla spirito di chi lo impugna e lo spirito esula dalla natura del corpo. Uomo, donna, non ha importanza. Retaggio e razza non contano. Ciò che conta è essere degni della sua difesa.»  
«Quindi anche un umano potrebbe sollevarlo se fosse degno?» chiese ancora incerto Steve, cercando di comprendere ancora una volta quel mondo lontano e così diverso che Thor chiamava _casa_.  
«Esattamente.»  
«Quand'è così.» Tony avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Thor - cosa che gli fu possibile avendo in quel momento quasi la medesima altezza - e lo accompagnò verso l'ascensore. «Clint e la Romanoff ti stanno aspettando nel parcheggio sotterraneo. Coraggio, bambola, non farli attendere.»  
Le porte si chiusero quando Thor fu nella cabina e Steve non riuscì a trattenersi dal lanciare un'occhiataccia a colui che avrebbe dovuto essere la mente brillante della squadra.  
«Di' un po', Stark, ti diverte tutta questa situazione?»  
Quel sorriso strafottente era una risposta assordante.  
 

 

*

 

Bruce stava ricontrollando per l'ennesima volta i dati quando aveva sentito il cellulare vibrare sul tavolo. Lo aveva ignorato ma quando aveva continuato a tremare per i successivi cinque minuti lo aveva raccolto con un sospiro.  
Il nome sullo schermo lo fece sospirare ancora una volta.  
Tentennò a rispondere cercando sulla linguale parole da dire, ponderando se essere diretto o più evasivo, se usare un tono allegro o serio.  
Non riuscì a trovare una risposta soddisfacente.  
Rispose e decise di darle l'unica cosa che meritava, prima che venisse a saperla da qualcun altro: la verità.  
«Ciao, Jane...»

 

 

*

 

«A me sembra assurdo. Tutto.»  
Tony guardò Steve con la coda dell'occhio e continuò a digitare sul suo palmare.  
“ _Tesoro, mi manchi._ ”  
“ _Cosa hai combinato stavolta? Dovremo andare in albergo anche stanotte?_ ”  
“ _Al contrario, forse dovremo preparare una stanza per gli ospiti._ ”  
«Voglio dire: com'è possibile?»  
   “ _Sono a casa fra un paio di ore. Fa' che non debba usare una delle tue Mark contro di te._ ”  
«Cosa? Che stiano dritte senza push-up?»  
«Dritte?... Ma che- STARK!»  
Sorrise al rossore sul viso del supersoldadino _Made In Brooklyn_ e poggiò il delicato oggetto sul tavolo.  
Se c'era qualcosa di cui sarebbe sempre stato grato allo S.H.I.E.L.D. era di aver salvato Steve _Trollatemi_ Rogers e di averlo ibernato affinché arrivasse a lui pronto per l'uso. L'antistress più funzionale di sempre.  
«Rilassati, soldato. Quando Thor recupererà il suo bel martello e lo farà rimbalzare un paio di volte sulla testa di Loki - a meno che non scivoli sulla brillantina - tornerà tutto come prima» affermò alzandosi dal divano e accendendo la tv.  
Fury aveva fatto un buon lavoro: non c'era una sola emittente che riuscisse a recuperare immagini da Central Park. «C'è solo una cosa che non mi torna - Jarvis, _mute_.» La tv continuò a mandare video afoni e Tony guardò dritto verso il suo antistress. «La sua reazione.»  
«Di Thor?»  
Aprì le braccia enfatico. «E di chi altri?! Non ti sembra strano che non abbia battuto ciglio? Ok, si è bevuto un paio di drink ma poi? Niente. Se io mi risvegliassi nel corpo di una donna, nel senso letterale del termine - e senza interpretazioni di natura sessuale per quanto dubito tu possa coglierle - come minimo avrei una crisi isterica.» _O un attacco di panico._  
Steve sollevò le spalle incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Magari nel suo mondo non è una cosa insolita che un uomo diventi una donna.»  
«Neanche da queste parti lo è, credimi, aspetta il prossimo Gay Pride e poi mi dirai. Quello che intendo dire è-»  
«Non è la prima volta.» Bruce sbucò in soggiorno con una penna fra le dita e gli occhiali tenuti stancamente sul naso. Bruce sembrava fare tutto stancamente, sembrava anche vivere stancamente. «Thor è già stato una donna. Tempo fa, da quello che mi ha detto.»  
Tutto chiaro.  
«Era quello che pensavo. Beh, ora capisco perché ha dei capelli così curati.»  
«Per favore, Stark.»  
«Non mi ha detto cosa è accaduto esattamente ma fu Loki ad aiutarlo a tornare come prima.»  
«Come?» chiese Steve mentre Bruce li raggiungeva - stancamente.  
«Magari con un bacio di vero amore.»  
«Dinne un'altra e ti faccio volare io dalla finestra!»  
«Non hai visto Shrek? Devi recuperare, Rogers - e lascia stare le finestre, quella è prerogativa dei lavavetri  e degli dèi psicolabili.» Sorrise sghembo e si beò di quell'espressione da meraviglioso repubblicano.  
Steve preferì ignorarlo - lo avrebbe fatto ancora per poco - e si rivolse ancora a Bruce: «Credi che ci sia un modo per farlo tornare come prima? Intendo senza ricorrere a magia e roba simile.»  
«Non penso, Steve. Qui non si tratta di modificare semplicemente la forma di un corpo, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto Loki ha cambiato completamente il quadro genetico di Thor. È come se fosse nato così. Anche i suoi organi interni sono quelli di una donna.»  
«E quelli esterni?» Stavolta fu ignorato anche da Bruce.  
 _Ah, uomini privi di ironia._  
«Quindi non c'è proprio alcun modo?»  
Bruce scosse la testa. «Non esistono tecniche in grado di fare tanto qui sulla Terra.»  
«Dammi qualche anno e poi vedremo, Bruce» scherzò recuperando la sua attenzione e riuscendo perfino a farlo sorridere. Far sorridere Steve invece era praticamente impossibile, soprattutto quando entrava nella fase preoccupato-riflessivo-il.mondo.ha.bisogno.di.me. «Ah, c'è una novità: abbiamo scoperto l'identità della donna che ha sbattuto al muro il nostro capitano - o era un albero?»  
«Si chiama Amora, e da quel che dice Thor è pericolosa.»  
«Sì, ma io prenderei con le pinze quello che dice Thor, nessuno è mai troppo gentile quando parla dei suoi ex.»  
«Ex?» Ecco Bruce e la sua adorabile espressione da “sono caduto dal pero” stavolta con i calzoni ancora integri.  
«Esatto, ora converrete con me che quel poser sfigato è un vero bastardo.»  
«Sì, stavolta convengo, Stark.»  
Il mondo avrebbe smesso di girare presto: Steve gli aveva appena dato ragione.

 

 

*

 

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva Natasha pensò che Thor avrebbe pianto, avrebbe pianto davvero.  
«E ora?» Clint al suo fianco rispecchiava i suoi stessi pensieri.  
«Nulla. Torniamo alla base e cerchiamo un modo per rintracciare quel figlio di puttana.»  
Clint sorrise, Thor teneva ancora lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani.  
Tremavano.  
«Ti ho mai detto che amo lavorare con te, Nat?»  
«Ogni volta che ti ubriachi.»  
Thor non lasciò andare una sola lacrima eppure Natasha le vide tutte.

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

Su una panchina, dietro la coltre di macchine nere e assassini mascherati da colletti bianchi, un uomo leggeva un libro.  
Copertina scarlatta, titolo d'oro. Parole scritte in un tempo lontano.  
Una foglia cadde dall'albero accanto finendo con il posarsi fra le pagine del suo volume. La prese fra le dita e la fece roteare tenendola per il debole stelo. I suoi occhi guardarono oltre la foglia, oltre le auto, oltre i volti con scure lenti.  
Guardarono il viso di una donna che piangeva lacrime invisibili, che urlava nel silenzio di un respiro troppo accelerato.  
I biondi capelli le ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle.  
Un'altra donna le si avvicinò, capelli rossi come il sangue alla luce della luna.  
L'uomo lasciò cadere la foglia nel libro e lo chiuse.  
Si alzò e con lenti passi si allontanò.  
Alle sue spalle una coltre di macchine nere e assassini mascherati da colletti bianchi.  
Alle sue spalle una panchina vuota e un vecchio libro dal titolo d'oro: La leggenda di Nygis.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	3. Vorticare di domande

***

 

_Aveva lunghi capelli neri, vispi occhi color zaffiro, mani calde e morbide. Mani strette nelle sue._  
 _Thor le sfiorò il viso e sorrise._  
 _Il sole era una carezza sulla pelle, Asgard era bella come in ogni altro giorno._  
 _«Padre?»_  
 _Occhi tanto simili ai suoi eppure così diversi._  
 _«Cosa c'è?»_  
 _«Mi ami, padre?»_  
 _Thor le baciò dolcemente la fronte._  
 _«Più della mia vita.»_  
 _Lei sorrise, il sorriso dolce e furbo che non poteva non riconoscere._  
 _«E faresti di tutto per me?»_  
 _«Ogni cosa e anche oltre.» Sentirla ridere era il più bel dono che potesse esistere. «Chiedimi e avrai.»_  
 _«Posso avere quell'astro lassù?» La piccola mano indicò la stella che bruciava rovente nel cielo._  
 _«È tuo.»_  
 _«E anche la forza di quest'albero?»_  
 _«È tua.»_  
 _«E l'oro dei tuoi capelli?»_  
 _«Dammi una lama e lo avrai.»_  
 _Rise ancora e le braccia si strinsero teneramente attorno alle sue spalle._  
 _Thor sentiva battere il piccolo cuore contro il suo petto._  
 _Poi si fermò._  
 _Il suo calore, il suo cuore._  
 _Tutto si fermò._  
 _«Padre... Perché?»_  
 _Le braccia lo strinsero più forte. Le nuvole grigie e torbide macchiarono l'azzurro della volta._  
 _«Diglielo. Merita di sapere.»_  
 _La voce arrivò dal suo fianco. Thor vide la donna che lo guardava con una sola lacrima a rigarle una guancia._  
 _«Perché, padre?»_  
 _Quando la bambina lo guardò anche il suo volto lacrimava. «Perché non mi hai permesso di nascere?»_  
 _Un fulmine tagliò il cielo._  
  
Erano passati secoli da quando aveva visto quel viso, il viso che aveva sognato a lungo, che aveva disegnato nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue speranze quella notte, quel viso che aveva amato anche se non aveva mai potuto sfiorarlo con le dita.  
Si mise a sedere respirando brevi e veloci ansimi.  
Il sole era calato, New York si preparava a sprofondare nell'abbraccio della notte.  
Bruce gli aveva dato altre pasticche; le aveva prese senza chiedere cosa fossero e poi aveva avuto sonno.  
Tony aveva già preparato una stanza.  
Guardò le sue mani, piccole, mortali, _vuote_ e sentì il peso di mille colpe gravare sulle spalle.  
Si toccò un ventre altrettanto vuoto e una sola lacrima rigò la sua guancia.  
  
  
  

*

 

«Penso siano collegate a quanto successo a Thor.»  
«Lo credo anche io.»  
«Ovviamente non possiamo sapere cosa significhino finché non si sveglia.»  
«Ammesso che lo sappia.»  
Steve ascoltò ancora Natasha e Tony parlare mentre teneva gli occhi fissi sulle figure che si disegnavano sul tavolo di vetro del laboratorio.  
Quando Thor era tornato ed era tornato senza il suo fedele Mjolnir, Steve aveva capito che la situazione era  
più grave di quanto avevano creduto. Tony aveva scherzato, come il suo solito, e lui aveva avuto la cattiva idea di lasciarsi tranquillizzare dalle sue parole.  
Gli occhi di Thor invece lo avevano riportato con i piedi a terra e ora c'era davvero poco su cui scherzare.  
Dal grafico tridimensionale che si sollevava dalla superficie piana, si riconosceva la sagoma del martello e tre simboli a distanza di tre metri circa da esso, diramati con precisione quasi chirurgica a nord, a sudovest e a sudest. Era stata Natasha a notarli.  
Simboli non casuali, ovviamente. Nulla era casuale quando si parlava di Loki.  
Allungò una mano ma toccò solo l'aria.  
«Sono rune» affermò.  
«Rune? Come fai a saperlo? Ah, forse eri presente quando le hanno inventate, giusto?» scherzò  prevedibile Tony e Steve continuò a guardare i tre simboli.  
«Thor mi mostrò un libro tempo fa, parlava di Asgard e di altri luoghi. C'erano simboli come questi e disse che si chiamavano rune. Sono legate alla magia o più in generale alle tradizioni delle sue genti. Più di questo non saprei dirvi.»  
Quando sollevò lo sguardo Natasha lo fissava impenetrabile e Tony...  
Era meglio ignorare la sua espressione sconcertata.  
«Tu e Thor che leggete libri?»  
«Piantala...» gli intimò calmo.  
«No, fammi capire.» Se lo ritrovò accanto con una mano sulla spalla e un sorriso fastidioso sulle labbra. «Tu e Point Break, fra una boxata e l'altra, vi dilettate in letture esoteriche?» Scrollò la spalla per fargli togliere la mano. Riuscì solo in quello, il sorrisetto era ancora tutto lì. «Correte anche nudi sotto la luna piena?»  
«Qualunque cosa abbiano fatto Loki e quella donna, comincia da questi simboli.» Tornò al fulcro della situazione ricevendo solo l'attenzione di Natasha. Quando Tony iniziava a fare l'idiota preferiva non badare proprio alla sua presenza.  
«Thor ha detto che questa Amora è pericolosa, c'è la possibilità che sia più abile di Loki in questo campo.»  
«Nella magia, dici?»  
Natasha annuì. «Ha detto che non andavano d'accorto, l'unico motivo per cui adesso sono dalla stessa parte può essere solo uno: hanno bisogno l'uno dell'altra.»  
«O vogliono la stessa cosa» ragionò a voce alta.  
«Il nemico del tuo nemico è mio amico.»  
Annuì alla frase di Natasha con un sospiro mal celato.  
Non importava quale fosse il campo, quali fossero gli avversari, da quale mondo, Era o follia arrivassero: alla fine la guerra aveva sempre le stesse regole.  
«Solo Thor può aiutarci... Dorme ancora?» chiese.  
«Bruce gli ha dato un paio di Halcion[*] , e se conti i due whisky, credo dormirà ancora per un po'.»  
«Non l'ho mai visto così... così perso» sospirò. Era difficile guardare il suo viso e non trovarvi il sorriso gioviale e rassicurante.  
“Andrà tutto bene, Steve.” Diceva anche quando la bilancia della battaglia non pendeva in loro favore.  
Steve gli credeva e poi andava bene.  
Thor sorrideva e tutti andavano a bere, e loro finivano sempre con l'aiutare Bruce a rimettere in ordine quando Tony sveniva ubriaco sul pavimento insieme a Clint e Natasha si limitava a scuotere la testa sorseggiando una vodka.  
Era la cosa più vicina a una famiglia che Steve potesse chiedere e Thor era la persona più vicina a un fratello che potesse avere. Thor era un buon fratello, ed era per questo che non aveva meritato una sola volta la follia e l'odio che Loki gli aveva versato addosso.  
Un odio incomprensibile, un odio con ragioni che forse avevano qualcosa a che fare con lo sguardo con cui era tornato da Central Park.  
Perso.  
«Tornerà quello di un tempo, capitano.» Natasha gli regalò un sorriso sbilenco ed era tutto ciò che sapeva aveva da offrirgli, perché la comprensione non la regali quando non la conosci, non la doni quando non ne capisci il senso né ne provi il bisogno.  
Natasha gli ricordava Peggy, in alcuni momenti, rivedeva labbra rosse e una forza che ne eguagliava la bellezza.  
Ricambiò quel sorriso e si rese conto solo allora che Tony non era più nella stanza. Lo cercò con gli occhi senza trovarlo.  
«Dov'è finito Stark?»  
«Non mi stupirei se stesse accucciato davanti al buco della serratura della stanza di Thor.»  
Steve impallidì. «Non ne sarebbe capace, vero?» chiese con un tono che fece sorridere stavolta più dolcemente la sua collega.  
«Più che altro non credo ne abbia bisogno.» Seguì il suo indice e incrociò l'occhio rosso di una telecamera. «Ce ne sono in ogni angolo della Stark Tower.»  
Tornò a guardare il suo viso. «Non lo trovi, non so, un tantino-»  
«Morboso?»  
«Scorretto.»  
«Parliamo di Tony, capitano. Lui direbbe che è divertente.»  
La telecamera li stava ancora guardando. Steve tornò a preoccuparsi dei simboli decidendo che Natasha poteva avere più che ragione.

 

 

*

 

 

Solo quando si trovò una busta di chips e la puzza - perché era puzza - di formaggio sotto al naso, Bruce capì di non essere più solo.  
«Da quanto tempo non controlli il colesterolo, Tony?»  
«Iron Man non teme il colesterolo.»  
«Iron Man non ha un sistema cardiovascolare che potrebbe ostruirsi causandogli una trombosi o un arresto cardiaco.»  
«Non eri un dottore in fisica?»  
Staccò solo allora gli occhi dallo schermo per portarli sul sorriso sornione di Tony.  
«Non parlavo come dottore, ma come amico.» Affondò la mano nella busta rumorosa prendendo una sola patatina. «Non dovresti mangiare questa roba, non così spesso.»  
«Il mio cuore non avrà mai un arresto, Bruce. È più probabile che vada in corto circuito.»  
Sorrise e scosse la testa. «Non credo le conseguenze siano poi molto diverse.»  
Tony semplicemente sollevò le spalle, perché Iron Man era fatto di metallo così come Tony era fatto di carne, ma entrambi troppo testardi e stupidi per ascoltare un consiglio.  
«Steve e Thor leggono libri di magia nera e cabala nel tempo libero.» Lo sentì esordire mentre leggeva distrattamente i risultati delle sue ricerche.  
«Cosa?»  
«Sì, il ragazzo d'oro d'America e Mr. Muscolo sfogliano grossi tomi che parlano di magia e di rune.»  
«Rune?»  
«Guarda.» Bruce portò gli occhi al monitor sul quale i suoi dati erano stati sostituiti da un grafico tridimensionale che Tony stava facendo ruotare, al centro vi era il martello di Thor. Era una ricostruzione di Central Park, o almeno della zona in cui era avvenuto lo scontro fra Thor e Loki. «Li vedi questi simboli?»  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente al grafico aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. «Sono rune.»  
«Cosa significano?»  
«Non lo sappiamo, purtroppo Steve non ha finito la collezione di “Enciclopedia di magie aliene - Asgard Edition.”» Tony masticò rumorosamente gettando nel secchio a destra della scrivania il cartoccio vuoto.  
Poi lo guardò, e quando Tony faceva quello sguardo voleva dire solo una cosa: avevi la sua completa e totale attenzione. «Cosa ne pensi? Avanti, voglio il tuo parere, senza filtri né censure.»  
«Dei simboli?» Quando tornò al grafico ogni immagine era svanita.  
«Di Loki e della sua idea di trasformare suo fratello in una bionda da copertina.»  
Sospirò e si poggiò spalle alla sedia. «Non farlo.»  
«Fare cosa?»  
«Congetture squallide e infondate. Loki non piace a nessuno, è malvagio, ma non penso che si abbassi a tanto.»  
«Si abbassi a cosa, Bruce?»  
Si alzò dalla sedia sentendo i suoi passi seguirlo. «Non mi tirerai dentro, Tony.»  
Tony aveva sempre avuto una sua teoria poco ortodossa sulle ragioni che avevano spinto Loki ad attaccare Thor e la Terra negli ultimi tempi. Bruce non le condivideva, anche perché loro non potevano sapere davvero come avessero vissuto lui e Thor ad Asgard, cosa fosse davvero successo.  
L'unica versione che conoscevano era quella di Thor ed era la versione di qualcuno che aveva perso una persona cara senza neanche capirne il motivo, l'aveva vista allontanarsi e poi cambiare per ragioni a lui ignote.  
Nessuno aveva chiesto a Loki cosa fosse accaduto, a nessuno, onestamente, interessava ascoltare le parole di un assassino.  
«È l'unica risposta che possiamo trovare, Bruce. Non sono congetture, sono solo deduzioni logiche sulla base di prove inattaccabili.»  
«Oh, andiamo, adesso non metterti a fare Sherlock Holmes, Tony!»  
«Ehi?» Si ritrovò costretto a fermasi e voltarsi quando Tony lo bloccò per un braccio. «A parte il fatto che in un altro universo sarei stato uno strabiliante Holmes, quello che voglio dire è che la risposta più scontata alle volte è quella corretta. L'unica motivazione per cui Loki può aver trasformato Thor in una donna è una: poterlo avere - in un modo più tradizionale.» Prese un profondo respiro e Tony lasciò andare il suo braccio. «Pensaci e dimmi che tutta questa storia non puzza di “segreti di famiglia”.»  
Si prese qualche attimo per riflettere. La faccenda puzzava, era vero, perché il motivo di quel cambio di sesso non sembrava avere davvero senso, ma Bruce non era certo di poter correre dietro alla teorie fantasiose di Tony.  
La psicologia di Loki era tutt'altro che di facile comprensione, magari era solo un misogino e aveva trasformato la persona che più odiava nel genere che più odiava.  
Era conscio che anche le sue teorie facevano acqua da tutte le parti...  
«Se è come dici tu, _Holmes_ , perché non l'ha portato con sé quando l'ha trasformato? Che senso ha lasciarlo in quelle condizioni qui sulla Terra?»  
Tony sorrise e annuì. «Ottima domanda, Watson. Ottima domanda.».

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

«È stato meraviglioso!» La risata di Styrkárr iniziava a essere irritante. Lo sguardo fisso di Amora non aveva smesso di esserlo per un solo istante. «Siano benedetti i Fruxer e la loro bonaria stupidità.»  
«Neanche i mortali brillano in quanto a intelligenza.»  
Il Vanr rise ancora. «Hai ragione, Incantatrice. Sono sciocchi proprio come narrano le leggende. Sciocchi e deboli.»  
«La feccia dell'universo» sentenziò arcigno facendo roteare il vino rosso nel bicchiere. «Solo _lui_ poteva prenderli sotto la sua ala.» L'ultimo fu solo un pensiero a voce alta ma fece ridere ancora il suo fastidioso alleato. Loki buttò giù in gola tutto il vino e poggiò rumorosamente il bicchiere sul bracciolo del suo trono.  
Amora sorrise. «Riuscirai a mantenere la concentrazione fino al termine del piano, Laufeyson? Sei sempre stato troppo emotivo in guerra, Thor lo ripeteva sempre.»  
Non ruppe il vetro solo perché le avrebbe dato una dolce soddisfazione. Piegò le labbra, invece, e la guardò pacato. «Vuoi sapere cosa ripeteva di te? Quali lusinghiere parole accompagnavano i suoi racconti, Incantatrice? Oppure dopo aver udito tanto saresti tu a non riuscire a mantenere la concentrazione?»  
Piccole scintille d'oro scoppiarono sulla punta delle dita della donna. Non sorrideva più.  
Loki continuò a farlo.  
«È solo il primo atto.» La voce di Styrkárr non spezzò quel muto scontro di sguardi. «Il sipario sta per alzarsi ancora una volta.»  
«Regaliamo loro uno spettacolo che non dimenticheranno facilmente.»  
Styrkárr rise e Amora diede loro le spalle.  
Loki sapeva dove fosse diretta e tenere sulle labbra quel sorriso fu più arduo del previsto.  
Riempì di nuovo il suo calice e lo alzò in alto.  
 _Al tuo ricordo, fratello._

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

Virginia “Pepper” Potts era una donna che aveva fatto di necessità virtù, perché lavorare per Tony Stark prima e condividerne la vita dopo, aveva richiesto e richiedeva una massiccia dose di pazienza, comprensione e soprattutto controllo. Bruce diceva che lei sarebbe stata capace di tenere sotto chiave anche Hulk. La verità era che se Pepper avesse perso le staffe, sarebbe stato Hulk a dover tenere sotto controllo lei.  
Quando aveva letto i messaggi di Tony si era preparata a scendere dal jet e trovarsi qualche bizzarra sorpresina a casa, dopo quell'osceno coniglio gigante, ormai era tutto affrontabile al meglio.  
Aveva ricevuto la visita di vari ospiti sgraditi, dèi psicotici, troll puzzolenti, enormi ragni che sputavano acido.  
Sì, tutto poteva essere affrontato.  
Prese l'ascensore e si passò una mano sul collo indolenzito.  
Quell'incontro di lavoro a Los Angeles l'aveva prosciugata.  
Voleva farsi una doccia e poi decidere se fosse il caso o meno di spedire Tony a dormire sul divano, se avesse avuto ancora un divano ad aspettarla.  
Le porte si aprirono: il divano era lì, come il resto della mobilia. I vetri erano intatti e non sembravano esserci ospiti puzzolenti o appiccicosi.  
« _Bentornata, signorina Potts_.»  
«Grazie, Jarvis. È sempre bello trovare qualcuno ad accoglierti.» Si tolse le décolletés e le prese fra le dita.  
Aveva sentito dello scontro a Central Park ma sembrava fosse nulla di diverso dall'ordinaria routine; doveva solo aspettare la visita del sindaco con l'ammontare dei danni.  
«Dov'è Tony?» chiese dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.  
« _In laboratorio con il dottor Banner. Il capitano Rogers e l'agente Romanoff sono invece al dodicesimo piano, nella sala riunioni._ »  
Quel bambino che si ritrovava per compagno l'aveva messa in allarme per niente, forse c'era solo l'ennesimo peluche di dubbio gusto ad attenderla sul letto.  
Quando entrò nella stanza però, sul letto trovò qualcosa di diverso da un peluche.  
Strinse forte le scarpe nella mano e prese un respiro profondo. «Jarvis, chi è la bionda che dorme mezza nuda nel nostro letto?» chiese con pazienza, comprensione e controllo.  
 _Respira, Virginia, respira._  
«Tesoro, sei tornata?! Che bello, veder-»  
Le scarpe erano appena volate dritte sulla faccia del _bambino_.

 

 

*

 

Natasha non nascose il suo divertimento mentre guardava Pepper che tamponava con un batuffolo di cotone la fronte di Tony.  
«Perché non mi hai avvisato quando ero in volo?»  
«Non pensavo fosse il caso di parlare di trasformazioni mistiche a trentamila piedi di quota.»  
Pepper sospirò e gettò il batuffolo nella spazzatura.  
L'occhio di Stark si sarebbe gonfiato, il taglio sulla fronte avrebbe richiesto qualche giorno per guarire.  
«Il grande Iron Man messo al tappeto da un tacco 12» ghignò inclinando di qualche grado la testa.  
«Tecnicamente è stato il calcio nelle parti basse a mettermi al tappeto.» Tony si alzò tenendosi una mano fra le gambe e Natasha avrebbe pagato una bella cifra per poter vedere la scena, magari le sarebbe bastato chiedere a Jarvis di mostrarle il filmato, d'altronde c'erano telecamere anche in quel corridoio.  
 _Sì, Stark, hai ragione: è divertente._  
«E il tuo urlo stridulo ha anche svegliato Thor, nonché messo in allarme Rogers che è partito subito a prendere lo scudo» sottolineò ancora divertita mentre lo guardava zoppicare verso l'amato bancone.  
«Povero Thor, spero almeno che i vestiti le vadano bene.» Pepper si massaggiò le tempie con un sospiro.  
«Ti prego, tesoro, non usare il femminile, trasforma la situazione da inquietante a sexy.»  
«Vuoi ripetere l'esperienza del tacco 12? Ho anche delle zeppe borchiate, nel caso.»  
«Lo so, te le ho regalate io, e non le hai indossate mai.»  
«Forse perché sono delle zeppe borchiate?»  
«Dici?» Tony mandò giù un bicchiere e Natasha osservò come Pepper facesse fatica a trattenere un sorriso.  
Ammirava quella donna, ammirava il fegato di stare dietro a uno come Stark e il coraggio di donargli addirittura il suo cuore.  
Lei avrebbe potuto uccidere un uomo a mani nude, poteva sopportare ogni tortura senza battere ciglio né aprire bocca. Natasha sapeva come morire con dignità e come vivere senza farsi troppe questioni di coscienza, eppure la forza di Pepper non l'avrebbe mai avuta.  
«Io torno alla base. Cerca di non farti pestare nuovamente, Stark.»  
Tony alzò una mano ironico per salutarla mentre andava via.  
«Perfida spia russa...»  
Si voltò prima di pigiare il pulsante. «Guarda che ti ho sentito» sibilò con un'occhiata truce.  
Il pomo di Adamo di Tony non poté non sussultare.

 

*

 

     “ _Perché non mi hai portato con te?_ ”  
     “ _Non capisco perché avrei dovuto farlo._ ”  
     “ _Il tuo fidanzato figo e alieno diventa una donna e tu mi chiedi perché dovevi portarmi con te???_ ”  
Jane non riuscì a non sorridere alle cinque faccine imbronciate che comparvero accanto al messaggio.  
Forse davvero avrebbe dovuto portare Darcy con lei. Forse Darcy avrebbe avuto qualche battuta da dire quando avrebbe incrociato gli occhi di Thor. Forse Darcy avrebbe impedito al suo viso di tradire l'espressione stanca e la paura. Forse Darcy le avrebbe tenuto la mano per non farla tremare e le avrebbe schiaffeggiato una guancia per non farla piangere.  
Forse Darcy sarebbe stata l'ancora a cui aggrapparsi ancora una volta quando la sua realtà che di scienza ne aveva paradossalmente poca, si sarebbe incrinata ancora una volta.  
    “ _Scusa_.”  
Lo inviò guardando dal finestrino del jet.  
Aveva telefonato a Bruce non appena era uscita dall'aula. Dopo, aveva quasi desiderato non averlo fatto.  
Tony le aveva mandato un aereo, Bruce le aveva detto che Thor stava bene, nonostante tutto.  
 _Nonostante tutto._  
«Champagne, dottoressa?» Il sorriso bianco e perfetto della hostess la fece sentire ancora meno sicura.  
«No, grazie.»  
Voleva solo arrivare quanto prima, volava solo sentire Thor dirle che avrebbe sistemato ogni cosa, che c'era una soluzione.  
“C'è sempre speranza, Jane” diceva.  
Lei non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli che gli scienziati non credono alla speranza.  
Che voce aveva ora? Di che colore erano i suoi occhi? E le sue mani erano calde?  
Sarebbe riuscita ad abbracciarlo?  
Abbracciarla?  
Il cellulare suonò ancora:  
     “ _Ti perdono se mi mandi una foto._ ”  
Sorrise.  
     “ _Non pensarci proprio._ ”  
     “ _:(_ ”

 

*

 

«Ancora niente?»  
«Stiamo monitorando ogni angolo del pianeta, se è qui lo troveremo. È solo questione di tempo.»  
Clint osservò i vari schermi e annuì.  
«Dobbiamo solo sperare che sia ancora qui.» Sentì Natasha raggiungerlo al fianco con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo serio.  
«È qui, ne sono sicuro.»  
«Allora aspettiamo.»  
Se la sua arma preferita era l'arco, la sua compagna perfetta era Natasha Romanoff. Perché sapeva essere spietata e fredda così come sapeva tirargli fuori l'energia necessaria per affrontare anche duecento ceceni armati fino ai denti con una semplice battuta. Natasha era bella come nessun'altra donna che avesse incontrato e allo stesso tempo l'unica che avesse guardato con stima e rispetto e senza un'erezione nei pantaloni. Perché la Morte non ti eccita quando la conosci così bene.  
«Ti sei perso una scena meravigliosa alla Tower.»  
«Ah sì? Il capitano ha finalmente preso a pugni Stark?»  
Lei sorrise. «Ci sei andato vicino, solo che non era Steve ma Pepper, e non era un pugno ma un tacco da 700 dollari. Stark però ha un bell'occhio nero e un simpatico dolore all'inguine.»  
«Fanculo, Fury mi convoca sempre nei momenti migliori» brontolò saltando con gli occhi da un'immagine all'altra dei piccoli monitor sparsi su tutto il muro della stanza. «Il motivo?»  
Si voltò incrociando il suo sguardo e un sorriso divertito. «Prova a indovinare.»  
«Neanche un indizio?»  
«Oh, andiamo, agente Barton, le cose facili non piacciono a nessuno.»  
Clint annuì umettandosi le labbra e guardando le riprese di un mercato senegalese. «Sei sempre la stronza più simpatica, Nat.»  
Natasha restò in silenzio qualche attimo e poi... «Pepper entra in camera da letto e trova Thor che dorme, solo che Stark dimentica di avvertirla che adesso Thor è una donna.»  
«Wow...» Rise scuotendo la testa. 'Fanculo Fury per davvero!  
Poi un sibilo e i sensi del Falco tornarono vivi.  
«Forse ci siamo!» esordì l'agente Roberts.  
«Dove?»  
«Panama, è un frame di un negozio di musica. C'è solo una corrispondenza del 64%, ma per ora è l'unica.»  
Clint gli diede una pacca su una spalla e ghignò.  
L'adrenalina gli stava già fluendo dolce nelle vene. «Contatta il direttore.»  
Quel bastardo avrebbe avuto i minuti contati questa volta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	4. Atto II

***

  


Tony guardò la grossa stella ancora una volta poi guardò il viso di Thor, poi guardò quello di Rogers, poi decise che un martini non gli avrebbe fatto male.  
«Quando hai detto di avergli dato dei vestiti credevo gli avessi dato dei _tuoi_ vestiti.»  
«Ho pensato che si sarebbe sentito più a suo agio con qualcosa di maschile.»  
Pepper lo avvolse in uno sguardo di indulgenza, quella che si riserva ai bambini quando ti chiedono perché babbo natale non ha portato il regalo che volevano.  
«Ma proprio “quella” maglia?»  
E poi sorrise.  
Tony l'amava anche per quello, perché Pepper era l'unica persona al mondo a farlo sentire uno stupido.  
«Oh, non dirmi che non volevi far sapere a Steve che avevi una maglia di Captain America gelosamente conservata nell'armadio...?»  
«Avevo tredici anni ed ero sotto acido quando la comprai!»  
Si giustificò mentendo e ricordando invece la voce di Howard che gli diceva che grande uomo fosse Steven Rogers, che fortuna fosse stata averlo conosciuto, quanto avrebbe potuto imparare lui. Tony lo aveva sempre recepito come “non sarai mai la metà di lui”.  
Poi aveva avuto modo di conoscere Steve e avrebbe voluto che suo padre fosse ancora vivo per dirgli che si era sbagliato, che Steve aveva poco da insegnare e tutto da imparare, che era un noioso soldatino con un taglio di capelli discutibile, che non era per nulla il grande uomo di cui aveva sentito parlare in tutti quegli anni.  
Howard non gli avrebbe risposto e al massimo gli avrebbe lanciato uno sguardo rassegnato. Tony sarebbe uscito dal suo ufficio tronfio e sorridente, stupidamente pago per tutte quelle grosse bugie che aveva appena sparato.  
«Mi sembra che a Thor piaccia.»  
«Credo che i gusti di qualcuno che se ne va in giro per l'universo con un mantellone rosso non siano da prendere in considerazione» affermò osservando Thor e Steve che parlavano seduti al suo tavolo da pranzo.  
«Perché, quelli di un uomo che sfreccia nei cieli con un'armatura cromata lo sono?»  
«Solo se quell'uomo è Tony Stark e, guarda un po', io sono To-» Le labbra di Pepper gli rubarono le ultime parole.  
«Ora devo andare. Cerca di non fare nulla per meritarti un altro tacco sulla faccia.»  
«Non è stato poi così male...» sospirò stringendola a sé.  
Pepper sorrise sulla sua bocca. «Davvero? Allora quando torno proveremo tutta la collezione di Manolo. Contento, Tony Stark?»  
«Aspetterò trepidante nella mia armatura cromata.»  
Ed era per quella dolce risata che avrebbe continuato a indossarla.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

«Ci possiamo fidare di lui?»  
Amora guardò il suo profilo cercando di leggere nella sua mente.  
Non ci riuscì.  
Con lui non c'era mai riuscita e vi era solo un altro essere che fosse capace di tenerla fuori dai suoi pensieri.  
Ora si era ritrovata con entrambi dalla stessa parte del campo di battaglia.  
«Ovviamente no, mia bella Incantatrice, ma questo sai cosa significa?» Al suo sorriso restò silente. «Che la cosa è reciproca.»  
«E di te posso fidarmi, Styrkárr?»  
«Noi siamo della stessa natura, Amora, non confondermi con quello sporco Jotun.» Gli sentì sentenziare con un disprezzo per nulla celato.  
Amora odiava Loki.  
Sapeva, Styrkárr provava lo stesso.  
Lei odiava anche Styrkárr e di certo, come amava ripetere quello stupido Vanr, la cosa era reciproca.  
Due schiene sarebbero state colpire senza possibilità di scampo.  
Non aveva intenzione di essere una delle due.  
«Se ognuno farà la sua parte nessuno resterà deluso. Dico bene, ragazza mia?»  
Finse un sorriso e annuì. «Perfettamente, mio signore.»  
Styrkárr rise sguaiatamente e lei accennò una risata suadente.  
 _Se sto facendo tutto questo, amore mio, è solo per te._  


 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

«Allora, _Hermione_ , cosa vogliono dire quei simboli?» Tony raggiunse il tavolo e si sedette sulla sedia di fronte a quella di Steve. Thor alla sua destra lo osservava con il solito piglio diffidente.  
«Nella fattispecie non saprei dirlo, sono di certo rune, ma questo già lo sapete.»  
«Sì, il capitano ci ha tenuto una breve lezione sull'occulto alieno.» Steve sbuffò dal naso e lui sorrise. «Hanno a che fare con questa tua nuova forma, però. Giusto?»  
«Con ogni probabilità sì, Loki... lui deve averli usati per...» Non concluse la frase e Tony avvertì un ringhio muto salire dalla sua gola. Certo non doveva essere piacevole guardarsi allo specchio e non riconoscersi, soprattutto non doveva essere piacevole indossare  quell'orrenda maglia sotto gli occhi di Steve. Per lui non lo sarebbe stato.  
Perché non la gettava?  
...  
 _Prossima domanda?_  
«Non le avevi prima.» Alla sua frase Thor sbatté le palpebre guardandolo confuso.  
«Perdonami?»  
Tony allungò l'indice e sfiorò il suo piccolo naso. «Le lentiggini. Non le avevi da uomo. Cos'è, un plus di tuo fratello?»  
«Tony, per favore, cerca di essere serio almeno una volta» brontolò Steve stringendo i pugni sul tavolo.  
«Ma sono serissimo. Guarda, tu le ricordi?» Stavolta gli punzecchiò una guancia.  
«Finiscila!» Si sentì afferrare il polso e posare forzatamente il palmo sul vetro del tavolo. Meglio non far incazzare Captain America soprattutto se era ancora in alta uniforme con tanto di scudo al fianco.  
«Le ho sempre avute quando ero una donna.»  
«Thor, non devi rispondergli.»  
«Davvero? Le hai anche sul resto del corpo?»  
«A dire il vero-»  
«Basta adesso!» Steve aveva perso la calma e di solito succedeva spesso quando lui era nei paraggi così come accadeva spesso che gli si imporporasse il viso quando si parlava di qualcosa che avesse a che fare con il gentil sesso. «Siamo qui per cercare di capire cosa ti sia successo, Thor, e se c'è modo per aiutarti, ma se continui a dare retta a questo idiota non si andrà da nessuna parte! Capisco che la situazione non sia facile per te ma, per favore, restiamo concentrati. Va bene?»  
«Ascolta, Rogers, cerca di rilassarti. Stiamo solo chiacchierando fra amici. Ora, solo perché Thor non ha più un ninnolo fra le gambe non significa che lo devi trattare in maniera diversa. Non so come funzionava al tuo tempo ma oggi questa è discriminazione e si finisce in tribunale. Vuoi finire in tribunale? Papà Fury non sarebbe contento.» Tony sapeva di Peggy, Tony sapeva tutto di Steven Rogers.  
«Stark, te lo dirò un'ultima volta.» Il viso di Steve era pericolosamente - e minacciosamente - vicino al suo. «Chiudi. Quella. Bocca.»  
«Mi spiace, ma non posso. È anche grazie a questa bocca che le Stark Industries sono ciò che sono, certo è soprattutto per il mio genio, ma se hai una buona idea e non la sai vendere, quell'idea vale zero. Concetti di marketing, Rogers. Prendi appunti.»  
Steve sorrise in modo preoccupane. «Vuoi che ti mostri i miei concetti, Stark?»  
Ok, forse aveva varcato quella sottile linea che divideva lo scherzo dal suicidio.  
« _Signore?_ »  
«Jarvis! Amico mio, parla pure!» Mai come in quel momento fu grado di sentire quella voce.  
Steve tornò al suo posto senza però perdere la luce assassina negli occhi e Thor sembrava semplicemente troppo occupato a fissare il tavolo. Forse la battuta del “ninnolo” non era stata così simpatica...  
« _L'agente Romanoff chiede di lei._ »  
«Sono tutto orecchie.»  
« _Come desidera, signore..._ “ _Stark, lo abbiamo trovato_.”»  
Solo in quel momento Thor alzò lo sguardo.

 

 

*

 

Bruce ascoltò il discorso in silenzio. Si passò poi una mano sul viso e decise che non avevano poi nulla da perdere, ammesso che l'altro se ne fosse stato al suo posto e non avesse fatto alcun colpo di testa.  
«Tu resterai qui con Thor.» Annuì e guardò il volto metallico di Iron Man. «Noi andiamo a fare un viaggetto. - Ci vediamo in volo, Capitano.»  
Un secondo dopo Tony era sparito nei cieli sopra la Stark Tower.  
Steve si sistemò lo scudo al braccio. «Fa' attenzione, Bruce... Speriamo solo che Stark abbia ragione...»  
«Per quanto la cosa possa essere irritante di solito è sempre così, Steve.» Abbozzò un sorriso che Steve ricambiò.  
«Lo so, purtroppo.» E salì sul jet in cui Natasha e Clint erano già in cabina di pilotaggio.  
Bruce alzò anche una mano per salutarli quando si alzarono in volo causando una forte folata di vento che quasi gli fece perdere l'equilibrio.  
 _Bruce, scemo..._  
 _Sta' zitto!_  
Sospirò e guardò un'ultima volta la scia bianca che sfumava nel cielo azzurro.

Mentre tornava in soggiorno ripensò alle parole di Tony.  
Avrebbe funzionato? Sarebbero riusciti a prendere davvero Loki stavolta?  
Sarebbe riuscito a reprimere la rabbia quando lo avrebbe riempito di simpatici insulti?  
Probabilmente Thor in quest'occasione non avrebbe potuto - voluto? - alzare un dito per difenderlo.  
Quando entrò nella stanza lo trovò a braccia incrociate a fissare la vetrata con indosso un'imbarazzante t-shirt da dodicenne e un paio di pantaloni rossi di una tuta troppo larga.  
«Sono partiti ora.» Alle sue parole Thor annuì e non disse altro.  
Bruce fece solo pochi passi ma restò fermo accanto al divano. Dal riflesso della finestra riusciva anche a vedere il viso serio e pensieroso del compagno. Nonostante i nuovi lineamenti rimaneva sempre il Thor intimidatorio e combattivo che aveva conosciuto quella prima volta sull'elivelivolo.  
«Mi spiace crearvi tanto disturbo.»  
«Non dirlo, Thor, noi siamo abituati... cioè, nel senso che siamo una squadra e quindi i problemi di ognuno- non voglio dire che sei un problema, solo che...» Thor si voltò con un sorriso gentile sul viso e Bruce si grattò la testa sospirando. «Risolveremo anche questa, ecco.»  
«Grazie, Bruce.»  
Annuì e fece dondolare fra l'indice e il pollice una penna. «Dobbiamo aspettare, quindi.»  
«Chi aspetta spende le stesse energie di chi scende sul campo. Non si è guerrieri solo se si impugna un'arma. C'è coraggio e onore anche nello scegliere di rinunciare ad armarsi, forse ve n'è di più.»  
Bruce ascoltò quelle parole e le sentì forti e sicure come una stretta di mano, le sentì calde come un abbraccio e sincere come il sorriso che ancora sfoggiava Thor.  
Thor aveva sempre avuto la capacità di calmarlo. Paradossalmente un omaccione di un altro pianeta dai modi a tratti autoritari e facile alla rissa, sapeva anche possedere una sorprendente dose di serenità, di equilibrio.  
Era l'equilibrio che Bruce cercava da sempre, restare in bilico su quella sottile asta che separava l'uomo dal mostro, la rabbia dalla pace, Bruce da Hulk.  
Nelle notti dense, quelle che non passavano mai, quelle scandite dal suono severo di una lancetta, Bruce si chiedeva cosa sarebbe accaduto se un giorno avesse deciso di saltare quell'asta, di cadere da una parte anziché dall'altra. In quelle notti dense, sentiva di voler saltare, di voler lasciare andare l'equilibrio ed essere libero. Ma la libertà non apparteneva a Bruce e allora aspettava che sorgesse il sole, aspettava di vivere un altro giorno di dorata prigione.  
Thor guardava ancora al di là dell'imponente vetrata. Bruce si avvicinò e restò in silenzio a osservare lo stesso paesaggio.  
Due ore più tardi erano ancora in quella stanza, in attesa.

 

 

*

 

 

«Deve avere un permesso da parte del signor Stark per entrare.»  
Il giovane alzò appena gli occhi dallo schermo prima di sgranarli. Il cuore gli arrivò in gola. «No-»  
Fu veloce e fulmineo.  
Un attimo dopo giaceva privo di sensi, riverso sul bancone della reception della Stark Tower.  
Il sistema di sicurezza diede immediatamente l'allarme.

 

 

*

 

Il sibilo era risuonato prepotente nelle sue orecchie.  
«Jarvis, che succede?»  
« _Qualcuno è entrato nel sistema, dottor Banner, sta cercando di mettermi offline._ »  
Bruce guardò verso Thor che gli restituì lo stesso sguardo.  
«Avvisa Tony e gli altri, Jarvis, io-»  
« _Non posso, signor-e, non riesco- a- sono- ta-_ »  
La voce della A.I. iniziò a gracchiare e anche i vari monitor sparsi in giro presero a mal funzionare.  
«Thor...»  
Guardò nel fondo dei suoi occhi azzurri qualche attimo.  
«Va'.»  
Un solo cenno con la testa.  
Bruce scese velocemente per le scale, seguendo il suono degli spari.  
 _Ci siamo._

 

 

*

 

C'erano ancora strani rumori simili ad acuti lamenti, ma erano artificiali. Allarmi, li chiamava Tony, sirene diceva alle volte Steve.  
Non aveva tempo né interesse a decidere per un nome più corretto.  
Fissò ancora il suo riflesso.  
Pochi passi che udì nonostante la confusione.  
Nel vetro, accanto al suo viso, un altro. Altri due occhi e un sorriso che conosceva bene.  
Un sospiro abbandonò la sua gola.  
«Finalmente ci rincontriamo... Sigyn.»

 

 

*

 

Avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'uomo e lo condusse verso la parete libera.  
«Respira piano, non è nulla di grave.» Il ragazzo annuì sofferente e Bruce lo fece sedere lentamente a terra. «Premi forte qui.»  
«Va bene.» L'altro portò le mani tremanti sulla propria coscia dalla quale usciva un debole fiotto di sangue.  
«Non è l'arteria, tranquillo.»  
«Ok, ok.»  
Bruce si guardò attorno e vide altre persone a terra, nessuno sembrava in fin di vita.  
Non poteva aiutarle tutte, non ora, doveva pensare alle parole di Tony.  
“ _È di certo una trappola, lo sa che lo stiamo cercando e ha voluto farsi trovare. Un copione già visto._ ”  
“ _Allora non dovremmo andare, così  faremo solo il suo gioco._ ”  
“ _È qui che sbagli, capitano. Noi dobbiamo fare il suo gioco in modo che sia lui a fare il nostro._ ”  
“ _Stark, non ti seguo_.”  
“ _La cosa non mi sorprende..._ ”  
Bruce, invece, l'aveva seguito perfettamente.  
«Torno subito. Continua a premere sulla ferita.» Tranquillizzò il ragazzo e corse verso il suo laboratorio.  
Corse veloce sperando che le pulsazioni non aumentassero troppo.  
 _Resta dove sei. Non uscire!_  
Il cuore gli batteva forte nelle tempie e nella gola.  
Dovette aprire la porta con le mani, dato che l'apertura elettronica era fuori uso.  
Il cassetto in basso a destra.  
Lo aprì con un profondo respiro.  
 _Resta dove sei, ancora per dieci minuti._

 

 

*

 

I suoi occhi, le sue labbra, il suo profumo.  
Le dita strette nei pugni.  
La rabbia.  
Fece ancora un passo  
Lei non indietreggiò, lei non indietreggiava mai.  
Lei aveva più onore e coraggio di chiunque altro. Era così avventata e ingenua da non temerlo.  
Era bella come ricordava, forse di più.  
Allungò la mano e le sfiorò il viso.  
«Non avresti dovuto. Fra tutte le tue bassezze, questa è la più vile.»  
Sorrise quando gli scostò la mano con uno gesto secco.  
«Vile... Ho ricevuto insulti peggiori, Sigyn.»  
«E li hai meritati tutti.»  
Rise divertito mentre vedeva le sue spalle alzarsi e abbassarsi. La bocca stretta in una linea sottile e la luce scura nello sguardo. «Come hai potuto infangare anche questo? Dopo quello che...»  
Lei tremava, come quella prima notte, come quell'ultima, e lui la guardò con lo stesso desiderio e la stessa paura, assopita nel suo petto per un tempo così lungo che pareva far male sentirla tutta insieme.  
Un dolce male, una lama amica che gli tagliava il cuore in due, una metà le apparteneva.  
 _No._  
Tutto, tutto era suo, fino all'ultima goccia di sangue bastardo Jotun che gli scorreva nelle vene.  
«Sigyn-»  
«No, non usare quel nome, non dire un'altra parola, fratello. Questa volta non ci sarà posto per nulla di diverso dalla-»  
«Non sono tuo fratello.»  
L'unica, sola, incancellabile verità.  
Sigyn scosse la testa con un sorriso tragico. «Lo sai? Hai ragione, tu non sei mio fratello, tu non sei il fratello che conoscevo e che _amavo_ , Loki. Chiunque vesta la tua pelle adesso è qualcun altro.»  
Prese un respiro e piegò le labbra dolcemente. «Sei la solita ingenua, Sigyn.»  
«Non chiamarmi così!» Negli occhi lesse il dolore che filtrava dalla rabbia, la sofferenza che faceva vibrare le labbra insieme all'ira.  
«È il tuo nome...» Lesse la sua stessa storia scritta su una pergamena diversa, la storia di un sogno andato in frantumi, di una meravigliosa illusione svanita sotto le dita.  
Questa volta l'avrebbe tenuta in piedi, questa volta avrebbe reso le trame della sua volontà così fitte da essere più solide di qualsiasi altro destino deciso nelle Ere antiche.  
Questa volta avrebbe rivendicato il suo vero _trono_.  
«Non c'è più quel nome, non c'è più niente di quel tempo, Loki. Non c'è mai stato niente, era solo il gioco perverso di due ragazzini stupidi. Non è così? Altrimenti non avresti calpestato ogni singolo ricordo, non avresti rinnegato l'affetto che ci ha uniti per tutti quegli anni... Non avresti insultato quella piccola vita mai nata per soddisfare i tuoi meschini piani.»  
Il suo sorriso mutò, divenne un ghigno, una ferita deforme sul viso pallido. «Le vesti di questo piccolo mondo non ti donano come la seta di Asgard.»  
«Smetti adesso, per favore, fratello.»  
 _Fratello... fratello... fratello..._  
Chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò la forza che avrebbe guidato la mano a violare il suo viso, che le avrebbe urlato ancora una volta, l'ennesima, quell'unica realtà.  
Lasciò che i pensieri governassero la sua gola, le sue gesta, le sue emozioni. Sarebbe venuto presto il tempo di viverle, il tempo di liberarsi della maschera una volta per tutte e di afferrare e trattenere fra le mani ciò che gli era sempre appartenuto, l'utopistica legittimità che aveva assaporato in giorni di sole e notti nascoste nella memoria, che aveva avuto il suono della sua voce e il calore del suo corpo.  
Fece un passo indietro solo per perdersi nella sofferenza che le tingeva il viso.  
«Perché l'hai fatto?»  
«E tu perché chiedi risposte che già hai? Non fingere più ingenuità di quella che già possiedi, _principessa_.» La vide stringere i pugni e inclinò appena la testa con fare arrogante.  
«Tu sei...»  
«Cosa, mia cara?... Cosa sono?»  
Non udì la sua risposta. Avvertì solo una fitta al collo e la terra mancargli sotto i piedi.  
Quando portò le dita sulla pelle sentì qualcosa. Ne dirò via quello che sembrava un sottile dardo acuminato.  
Si voltò solo per incrociare il viso di Banner, le sue mani che stringevano un'arma.  
Sorrise, forse rise. Non udì neppure la sua stessa risata, perse l'equilibrio e cercò di recuperarlo poggiandosi su qualche sostegno.  
Non riuscì a far altro che crollare in un sonno non richiesto.  
Nei suoi occhi ora assopiti, ancora bruciava l'immagine della sua Sigyn.  
 _Mia._

 

 

*

 

«Tutto bene?»  
Thor annuì continuando a guardare il corpo privo di sensi steso sul pavimento.  
Bruce gettò la pistola sul divano e cercò di recuperare un ritmo cardiaco decente.  
«Tony aveva ragione» sospirò.  
 _Visto Capitano? Aveva ragione anche stavolta... dannato lui._  
Pregava solo che non avesse ragione su tutto eppure la voce di Loki, così diversa dal solito, che aveva udito entrando nella stanza, sembrava rispecchiare irrimediabilmente quell'assurda verità.  
Non aveva compreso le parole, non aveva intenzione di chiedere a Thor di chiarirgliele.  
 _Sono un codardo..._  
 _Bruce, scemo!_  
 _Sì, forse hai ragione..._  
«Per quanto dormirà?» Si sentì chiedere.  
Portò gli occhi sul viso di Loki e poi su quello di Thor.  
«Per un bel po', spero. Ho lavorato a questo narcotico per anni affinché potesse abbattere... Beh, qualcosa di più grosso e verde.» Finalmente anche Thor lo guardò. «Anche se Loki non è propriamente umano, ha comunque un organismo simile al nostro. Per qualche ora dovrebbe starsene buono.»  
Thor non disse nulla, prese solo un respiro e annuì ancora.  
« _Ehi, Bruce?_ »  
Come ogni volta saettò con gli occhi al soffitto. «Tony! È andato tutto secondo il piano, più o meno.»  
« _Non avevo dubbi_.» Sorrise stanco al suo tono soddisfatto.  
« _Bruce, ci sono stati feriti?_ » Stavolta era la voce di Steve e il tono era di tutt'altra natura.  
«Qualcuno, ma nessuno in pericolo di vita.»  
« _E Thor? Tutto ok?_ »  
«Sto bene, Steve... Sto bene.» Non sembrava stesse mentendo.  
« _Fury sta provvedendo a mandare una squadra_.» Era di nuovo Tony. « _Ah, Bruce, voglio quel pazzo squilibrato fuori da casa mia, ok? Ho già detto a Nick di allestirgli una bella stanza per il suo nuovo soggiorno_.»  
Bruce cercò qualcosa negli occhi di Thor, quella vena di dispiacere e di colpa che solitamente gli copriva lo sguardo ma stavolta non la trovò. Non trovò nulla, per la prima volta Thor sembrava completamente estraneo da tutto ciò che riguardasse Loki.  
Non sembrava più Thor.  
« _Saremo lì fra poco_.»  
«Ok, Steve.»  
La chiamata terminò.  
Sul pavimento Loki dormiva.  
Bruce avrebbe giurato di vedere ancora un ghigno su quel viso pallido.

 

 

*

 

Jane scese l'ultimo gradino d'acciaio con il petto gonfio di domande.  
Con le dita strette attorno alla tracolla cercò con gli occhi un volto amico, qualcuno che avesse qualche risposta al suo mare di interrogativi.  
Prese un respiro e poi vide l'auto nera e lucida, la portiera che si apriva e le gambe lunghe e perfette di Pepper.  
Lasciò andare via l'aria ma tenne forte la fibbia nella mano.  
Camminò veloce, forse troppo, non le importava. Raggiunse presto il viso sorridente della donna.  
«Jane, com'è andato il volo?» Si sentì strofinare una spalla e annuì.  
«Bene, grazie per avermi mandato un aereo. Io...» Si stirò una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio e annuì ancora.  
Impacciata come una ragazzina.  
Ingenua come una bambina a innamorarsi di qualcuno che non sarebbe mai stato realmente suo.  
«Figurati. Vieni, c'è stato qualche movimento alla Tower ed è meglio che ti aggiorni.»  
Quando entrò nell'auto prese un nuovo respiro.  
«Pepper?» La domanda era lì, il coraggio di porla no. Gli occhi indugiarono sul sedile invece di sparire in quelli gentili della sua amica.  
«Non è grave come sembra, però potrebbe mettere in pericolo la tua autostima di donna.»  
Alzò il viso per incontrare un altro sorriso. «Neanche con anni di trattamenti riuscirei ad avere quella pelle.»  
Rise e si sentì un po' meglio.  
«E per il resto?»  
«A parte lo sguardo da cerbiatta e la terza di seno, è sempre lui.» Poi il sorriso sfumo dalle labbra rosse di Pepper per dar spazio a un'espressione più seria, un'espressione che le fece stringere le dita contro la pelle nera. «Hanno preso Loki. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo sta prelevando proprio adesso.»  
Mandò giù un nodo ruvido.  
«Non sono una bella persona se dico che spero che gli facciano male, vero?» Dalla sua gola salì una risata triste e la mano di Pepper sfiorò il dorso della sua.  
«Io avrei voluto scuoiarlo solo perché mi aveva distrutto il soggiorno.»  
Sorrise. «Sì, noi donne siamo vendicative.»  
«Già e forse Loki si è appena dato una bella mazzata sui piedi da solo. Thor non è mai stato un maestro di zen, e con una buona dose di estrogeni forse riuscirà finalmente a dare a suo fratello la lezione che merita.»  
 _Forse_.

 

 

*

 

Nick Fury guardò la porta che si chiudeva, la porta da cui era appena uscito l'agente Tyrell a cui aveva dato il comando della squadra che avrebbe preso Loki in custodia.  
Picchiò la punta delle dita sulla scrivania guardando a vuoto la parete coperta dal simbolo dell'agenzia.  
«Troppo facile...» sospirò nella solitudine del suo studio. «Troppo facile.»

 

 

*

 

La vide entrare dalla porta e si alzò dal letto.  
Lei sorrise debolmente. Tremava, non si sforzò di nasconderlo.  
«Oddio... sei...» La sua voce era incerta, piena di paure.  
«Sono io.»  
Jane deglutì e fece piccoli passi.  
Le andò in contro con altrettanti brevi falcate.  
Le fu di fronte e lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse sul suo corpo, che facesse mute domande che si desse risposte sbagliate, che provasse curiosità, altra paura, forse disgusto.  
Poi incrociò il suo azzurro e Jane sorrise di nuovo. Un sorriso come armatura..  
«Posso?» Allungò le dita verso il suo viso.  
«Certo.» Quando si sentì sfiorare una guancia gli occhi di Jane divennero lucidi, le labbra vibrarono. La mano si ritrasse subito. «Lo so, è strano.»  
«Sì, è strano...» Raggiunse le sue dita con le proprie e le intrecciò sorridendole.  
«Sono sempre io, però.»  
«Sì?...» Poi le lacrime iniziarono a bagnarle il viso. «Scusami, ma io non credevo che...» E Jane le asciugò con il dorso della mano facendola sfuggire via dalla sua.  
Quando quel calore abbandonò la sua pelle, l'avvolse fra le braccia senza dire altro.  
«Thor...» La strinse forte e sentì le sue lacrime aumentare. «Thor...»  
Il nome risuonò nelle sue orecchie più volte.  
Il corpo di Jane premuto contro il suo per un tempo che non contò.  
Il pensiero diviso in due, come ogni volta.  
Metà in quell'abbraccio, l'altra nella cella sterile di un edificio poco distante.  
«Thor...» sospirarono due labbra.  
 _Sigyn_... sorrisero altre due.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


***


	5. Nuove prigioni, vecchi prigionieri

***

  


Se c'era qualcosa che la guerra prima, e quel pazzo mondo dopo, gli avevano insegnato, era che la prudenza non era mai troppa; per questo Steve controllò la stanza almeno tre volte prima di permettere agli agenti di portare dentro il corpo ancora privo di sensi di Loki. Controllò che non ci fosse nulla che quello potesse usare, controllò che le manette cingessero ferree i suoi polsi, che le catene che lo tenevano a terra fossero resistenti.  
Seguì con accuratezza i gesti con cui l'agente Steward lo legò alla sedia di acciaio e con la stessa attenzione scrutò il viso pallido del loro nemico che ancora sembrava dormire.  
«Fatto, signore» affermò poi l'agente sollevandosi in piedi.  
Steve diede un ultimo sguardo alla figura seduta in catene sulla sedia e annuì. «Sicuro che non riuscirà a liberarsi?»  
«Dubiti di me, capitano?» Udì la voce familiare, prima che la solita fastidiosa mano gli si posasse sulla spalla. «Quelle manette sono opera delle Stark Industries, e già questo dovrebbe essere una garanzia, no?» Sfidò il sorriso di Tony con uno sguardo severo. «Oh, beh, un vecchio amico mi ha dato una mano per progettarle, ma il 90% è tutta farina del mio sacco. Tranquillizzati, Rogers, il nostro bambino cattivo non andrà da nessuna parte.» Si scrollò la mano dalle spalle e uscì dalla stanza seguito dagli agenti. Quando anche Stark fu fuori diede ordine di chiudere la porta.  
L'intera cella, perché di una cella si trattava, era completamente rivestita di un materiale di cui non aveva sentito parlare finché non aveva incontrato Stark, non Tony, ma suo padre: vibranio. Lo stesso materiale di cui era costituito il suo scudo.  
Indistruttibile, gli avevano detto. Steve, con tutta la gratitudine che ancora provava verso Howard, conservava nel fondo del cuore qualche piccolo dubbio.  
Fury aveva deciso finalmente di abbandonare le celle anti-Hulk, dopo che era bastata qualche martellata, da ciò che aveva riportato Thor al tempo, per mandarla in frantumi.  
Sulla parete frontale solo un piccolo specchio spia alla vecchia maniera, che permetteva di vedere cosa accadesse all'interno, anche se l'intera cella era completamente supervisionata da decine di telecamere a infrarossi.  
«Dov'è Thor?» chiese mentre Tony lo affiancava.  
«In una camera da letto con la dottoressa Foster.» Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio aspettando la solita battuta che sarebbe arrivata puntuale.  
Non arrivò.  
«Credi che parlerà?» Tornò a guardare l'uomo - poteva chiamarlo così? - ancora svenuto.  
«Parlare? Sicuramente - anche troppo. Dirà quello che vogliamo sapere? No di certo.»  
«Glielo faremo dire.» Clint li aveva raggiunti con una fredda luce nello sguardo. «Lasciatemelo dieci minuti e lo farò cantare come un usignolo.»  
«È uno spettacolo per cui pagherei, dico davvero» sentenziò ancora Tony con un sorriso tirato. «Ma non credo che questo basterà.»  
Clint sorrise a sua volta, un sorriso che Steve definì tagliente. «Fatemi almeno provare.»  
«Aspettiamo che si svegli e poi decideremo.» Mise fine al loro dialogo con una sola frase.  
Poi più nessuno parlò, stranamente neanche Tony.  
Natasha si unì a loro subito dopo.  
Quando Loki iniziò ad aprire gli occhi, Thor non era ancora arrivato.  
  
  
 

  
*

 

Aveva un buon odore, dolce e sensuale, ma diverso da quello che ricordava, eppure, non era la stessa pelle?  
«Non serve che tu venga, Jane.» La sua voce... Era armoniosa eppure non le provocava brividi, non era il tono deciso e rassicurante con cui amava sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome.  
«Credo che Thor abbia ragione.» Pepper le sorrise e a lei non restò che annuire.  
Sarebbe voluta andare allo S.H.I.E.L.D., avrebbe voluto guardarlo negli occhi e magari avere il coraggio di tirargli anche uno schiaffo. Ci sarebbe riuscita se Thor fosse stato al suo fianco.  
Thor non c'era.  
La bella donna che le stava accarezzando il viso non era Thor.  
«Fai attenzione» sospirò e la guardò aprirsi in un sorriso che le faceva nascere ancora altre lacrime.  
Poi Bruce disse di andare, Pepper raccomandò loro di impedire a Tony di dire qualche frase di troppo e vide quel sorriso sparire dietro alle porte lucide di un ascensore.  
Si sentì meglio.  
E non le piacque per nulla sentirsi così.

 

 

  
*

 

Forse l'idea di Barton non era poi così malvagia.  
Se avesse avuto meno autocontrollo, Steve gli avrebbe già aperto la testa in due, ma per fortuna aveva capito che cedere alle provocazioni era solo fare il suo gioco.  
«La vostra ospitalità è peggiorata dall'ultima volta.» Quelle labbra sorrisero melliflue e lui mandò giù un sospiro di fastidio. «Mettere in catene un ospite. No, no, no, che cattivi padroni di casa questi terrestri.»  
«Cosa sono quei simboli?»  
Loki sorrise innocente. «Quali simboli?»  
Sì, l'idea di Barton era decisamente buona.  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu gli abbia fatto, devi farlo tornare come prima.» Le braccia incrociate sul petto, lo sguardo dall'alto al basso e tutta l'aria di non scherzare affatto. Era questo Steve Rogers in quel momento, eppure lui, Loki, rise di gusto.  
«È tutto qui? Stavo per decimare la vostra popolazione e tu vieni a pregarmi di ridarvi il vostro compagno di merende?!»  
Stavolta fu lui a sorridere. «Non ti sto pregando, te lo sto ordinando.»  
«Gli ordini sono prerogativa dei padroni, Rogers, non dei cani al guinzaglio.»  
Mise tutta la sua forza per non scagliarsi su di lui.  
Perché Thor continuava a credere di poterlo cambiare?  
Loki era marcio, era marcio dalla testa alla punta dei piedi. Le sue parole erano veleno, le sue azioni le rispecchiavano.  
Non aveva lealtà, non aveva dignità. Dubitava seriamente avesse anche un cuore che gli battesse nel petto.  
Faceva del male e gli piaceva.  
Era solo questo: un essere malvagio privo di salvezza.  
«Sai...» Iniziò facendo qualche passo nella stanza. «Da quella parte della porta c'è un numero decisamente consistente di persone che vorrebbero strapparti di bocca le parole con ogni mezzo a loro disposizione.»  
Loki non sembrò intimorito. «Falle entrare, darò a ognuna di esse il mio benvenuto e poi le guarderò andare via con la compagnia del loro fallimento.»  
«Sì, forse non diresti nulla comunque ma, credimi, a loro basterebbe anche solo provare.»  
Un'altra risata. «Oh, capitano, hai fatto le prove per questa bella scenetta? Perché, devo confessarlo, la stai interpretando bene, ma dimentichi che un bugiardo smaschera con facilità un pessimo bugiardo e la tua sicurezza è una menzogna così fragile che si sgretola non appena poso gli occhi su di te.»  
E quegli occhi, Steve doveva ammetterlo, erano letali. Sembravano leggerti dentro e carpirti pensieri che neanche sapevi di fare «Andiamo, Rogers, metti da parte l'onore del soldato. Anche se sono qui in catene, sai bene che siete voi ad aver bisogno di me, non il contrario.»  
«Potremmo lasciarti su quella sedia per giorni, per mesi... Anni. Ho sentito dire che hai una lunga vita davanti... bene: preparati a trascorrerla in questa cella.»  
Loki rise. «Capisco perché andate così d'accordo tu e lui... Stessa tempra, ahimè, anche stessa stupidità...»  
«Chi è quella donna?» chiese severo ricordando la soffocante sensazione di impotenza provata davanti a lei. Thor non aveva aggiunto molti dettagli.  
 _È pericolosa_ , si era limitato a dire. Nessuno poi si era preso la briga di chiedere _quanto_ , ciò che sembrava riempire la testa di tutti era _perché_.  
Perché era con Loki? Cosa si aspettavano di ottenere con quell'insensata alleanza?  
Sapeva bene, erano risposte che non avrebbe avuto da lui.  
«Amora?... Oh, è solo una vecchia amica, anzi, sarebbe più corretto dire una vecchia amica di Thor. Vi ha parlato di lei, immagino.»  
Non sopportava quel ghigno beffardo, il veleno che aleggiava dietro, la sfacciataggine di non provare neanche a celarlo.  
«Perché?» chiese privo di colore.  
Un perché per molte cose, Loki scelse di rispondere solo ad una: «Perché distruggere la dignità di qualcuno è divertente, Rogers, soprattutto se quel qualcuno è il principe ereditario di Asgard, coperto d'oro e scarso in intelligenza... Amora non ha preso bene che lui l'abbia sostituita con una mortale - mettiti nei suoi panni, non è stato un gesto cortese da parte di Thor. È solo venuta da me per avere una mano e sono stato ben felice di porgerle i miei servigi. E poi non avevo di meglio da fare.»  
«Una ripicca? Mi stai dicendo che hai trasformato Thor in una donna per ripicca? Che vi siete alleati per..» Non terminò. Era assurdo ed era più che certo non fosse neanche la verità.  
«Per gioco? Sì è stato un gioco, divertente finché è durato.» Loki fece spallucce e sorrise. Steve quasi rabbrividì a quel piegarsi di labbra. «Tutto è un gioco, Rogers, anche le vostre vite. Non valgono niente.» Strinse la mascella e sentì le mani tremare, avrebbe solo voluto farle schiantare su quel ghigno sadico ma non lo fece perché Thor non era lì e colpirlo ora era da codardi. Steve Rogers non era mai stato un codardo neanche quando veniva costretto all'angolo di un vicolo, neanche quando tornava a casa sulle spalle di Bucky pieno di fratture e di lividi con la sola voce di un ennesimo richiamo.  
«Non mettere alla prova la mia pazienta, Loki.» Una minaccia che non ebbe alcun effetto.  
Il ghigno era sempre lì, il veleno pure.  
«La vostra intera esistenza è solo un disegno tracciato sulla sabbia e io sono l'onda che lo cancellerà. Sempre. Non importa quanto proverete, non importa quanto Thor potrà tentare di difendere questo insulso pianeta... Prima o poi cadrete.»  
Scattò come una molla di un solo passo e vide lo scintillio nel suo sguardo.  
Gli aveva appena dato la vittoria, gliel'aveva posata su un piatto d'argento senza neanche accorgersene.  
 _Tutto è un gioco..._  
«Ti costringerò a sputare la verità, lo giuro» ringhiò stringendo i pugni ma sul suo viso c'era ancora quel glaciale sorriso.

 

 

  
*

 

«Il capitano perde colpi» alitò Tony grattandosi un sopracciglio.  
«Lo sapevo che non era una buona idea far parlare lui.»  
«Coraggio, Nat, diamogli un po' di fiducia.»  
Natasha sospirò appena e Clint sorrise tornando a guardare al di là del vetro.  
Guardò il ghigno sul volto di Loki e le spalle di Steve che si alzavano e abbassavano con troppa velocità. Aveva ragione, non avrebbero dovuto lasciare a Steve il compito di interrogarlo ma Clint sapeva cosa si provava quando ti portano via un buon amico, il migliore, quando ti portano via una parte di te.  
Thor era ancora lì con loro, bloccato in un corpo diverso, eppure capiva perché Steve sentisse di averlo perso.  
Anche se erano una squadra era inevitabile avere affinità diverse con ognuno di loro, era inevitabile trovare qualcuno che in qualche modo sembrava completarti o specchiarti, nei pregi o nei difetti. Lui aveva Nat e Steve aveva Thor.  
Con Tony avevano sprecato notti, ubriachi fradici, a ridere alle loro spalle. _Perché i biondi sono una cerchia a sé stante_ , diceva Tony, e Clint doveva correggerlo perché anche lui era un po' biondo. Tony rideva fino alle lacrime e poi iniziava a dire che un giorno Thor e Steve avrebbero fatto a scambio armi per dimostrarsi il loro amore cameratesco.  
Clint scuoteva la testa e vomitava sul divano di pelle.  
La mattina seguente incontrare lo sguardo di Pepper era un po' come avere un tête-à-tête  
con Hulk.  
« _O con le buone o con le cattive, scegli, stavolta non ci sono mezze misure_. »  
Steve sembrava aver raggiunto il limite massimo e Clint lo percepì.  
Non fu il solo.

 

 

  
*

 

« _E va bene, mi hai stancato, Rogers. Fallo entrare e vi restituisco il vostro caro Thor... Sapete essere tremendamente noiosi voi terrestri._ »  
Natasha seguì le labbra sottili quando la voce di Loki risuonò nel suo auricolare, risuonò in quello di tutti.  
«È una farsa.» Condivideva il pensiero di Clint, forse lo stesso stava facendo Rogers perché continuò a guardare diffidente il viso assurdamente calmo di Loki.  
« _Pensi che siamo così stupidi da credere alla tua resa?_ »  
« _Resa?_ » Loki rise. « _Nessuna resa, è un atto di clemenza la mia. Un atto di clemenza dinnanzi alla vostra disperazione. Solo io posso dissolvere l'incantesimo che lo tiene legato in quel corpo. Non amo ripetermi, ma ne conviene che siete voi ad aver bisogno di me_. »  
«Il bastardo ha ragione.» Tony sospirò sonoramente. «A meno che non sottoponiamo Thor a una decina di interventi di chirurgia non possiamo farlo tornare il culturista di un tempo, e comunque resterebbe sempre in ballo la questione “martellone nella roccia”.»  
«Cosa proponi di fare: dargli corda?» chiese e lo vide annuire.  
«Diamogli un po' di lenza sì, e vediamo dove ci porta. Io ho qualche teoria che amerei verificare.»  
«Io voto sempre per aprirlo in due come un tacchino e costringerlo a sputare la verità.»  
«Anche se Thor è parecchio incazzato, ho come il dubbio che non ci permetterà di usare il suo fratellino come rimpiazzo del piccolo chirurgo, Clint.»  
Natasha osservò ancora Steve all'interno della cella e poi il volto spavaldo di Loki.  
Era legato mani e piedi, immerso in una gabbia impenetrabile di vibranio, alla mercé di assassini addestrati e individui che non avrebbero battuto ciglio nel testare la soglia del suo dolore fisico, eppure sembrava essere lui a dettare le regole. No, era lui a dettare le regole.  
Non le piaceva, Loki non le _era _ mai piaciuto.  
«Fai uscire Rogers e chiama Thor.»  
«Ne sei sicura?» Alla domanda di Clint ingoiò un sospiro.  
«No, però cos'altro possiamo fare?»  
«È un suicidio, Nat.»  
«Può darsi, falco» intervenne Tony mentre digitava qualcosa sul suo palmare. Quando finì sollevò lo sguardo al vetro. «Ma resuscitare ci viene piuttosto bene.»  
Natasha sollevò un angolo delle labbra e a Clint non restò che sospirare sonoramente.

 

 

  
*

 

Bruce sentì il trillo del cellulare ma non ricordava dove l'avesse messo.  
Cercò nella tasca dei pantaloni, poi nel taschino della camicia. Niente.  
Cercò sul sedile dell'auto e infine lo trovò fra le mani di Thor.  
«Era a terra. L'ho raccolto.»  
«Oh, grazie, Thor.»  
Sullo schermo il nome di Tony.  
     “ _State arrivando? Fra un po' tocca alla nostra coppa C_.”  
Si grattò la fronte con un sospiro sulle labbra. Non sapeva se essere grato o meno alla sua natura stravagante anche in momento davvero poco leggero.  
«Ci sono nuove?»  
Sollevò il viso su quello di Thor. «Oh... ehmm, sì, cioè no. Tony voleva sapere se stavamo arrivando.» Provò in tutti i modi a non lasciare che i suoi occhi cadessero più in basso del suo collo altrimenti avrebbe dovuto prendere Tony e organizzargli un appuntamento al buio con il suo lato rabbioso.  
Per fortuna Thor annuì soltanto e tornò a guardare dal finestrino.  
Bruce tirò in mezzo sospiro mentre rispondeva a Tony che sarebbero stati lì a momenti.  
«Posso chiederti un favore, Bruce?»  
La voce di Thor era appena un sussurro eppure sembrava sorretta da una strana sicurezza.  
«Certo.» Quando lo guardò i suoi occhi resero giustizia alla sua sensazione.  
«Puoi prenderti cura di Jane, per me?»  
Non capì. Scosse la testa confuso. «Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Lei non mi vuole accanto, non così. L'ho capito quando l'ho abbracciata.» Lo sguardo si abbassò e un triste sorriso piegò la sua bocca. «Non voleva che lo facessi.»  
«Cerca di capirla, Thor, non è facile. Ha bisogno di tempo e forse-»  
«No, lei non riuscirà a starmi vicino finché sarò chiuso in questo corpo e non permetterà a me di starle vicino. Non gliene faccio una colpa. Ma finché non avrò la possibilità di tornare me stesso, vorrei che tu, Bruce, la protegga per me. Hai la mai fiducia ma, soprattutto, hai quella di Jane... Puoi farlo?»  
Deglutì a vuoto, deglutì davanti a una preghiera sospirata.  
«Thor, io...» _Non riesco a proteggere neanche me stesso..._  
La macchina si arrestò proprio in quel momento, dai vetri grigi si intravedeva l'ingresso dell'enorme edificio.  
«Va bene. Lo farò.» Era ciò che, sapeva, Thor aveva bisogno di sentire, era ciò che Bruce voleva dire, era ciò che Hulk non avrebbe mai potuto rispettare.  
«Grazie, amico mio.»  
Non era ciò di cui Jane aveva bisogno.

 

 

  
*

   
«Non se ne parla, non permetterò a Thor di entrare in quella stanza né a Loki di uscire!»  
Steve sembrava irremovibile.  
«Ascolta, Steve, o questa soluzione o lasciamo che Clint metta le mani sui suoi attrezzi di tortura e si diverta con lui. Scegli.» Sembrò rifletterci su e Tony ebbe il dubbio che avrebbe scelto la seconda ipotesi. Sarebbe stata una sorpresa, una sorpresa per nulla piacevole...  
«Thor è umano adesso» sospirò il capitano dopo un lungo silenzio.  
«Lo siamo anche noi.» La linea di Natasha non aiutò.  
«È diverso.» E per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo, Rogers aveva ragione. Thor era sì umano ma sembrava anche cambiato in altri sensi. Sembrava quasi... Stranamente con tutta la sua lingua sciolta non sapeva dirlo.  
Sembrava _altro_.  
Intravide la sagoma di Bruce che giungeva incerta dal fondo del corridoio, al suo fianco una donna bionda che avrebbero dovuto continuare a chiamare Thor.  
« _Signore?_ » La voce di Jarvis risuonò solo nel suo auricolare. Lasciò che fosse Natasha a chiarire ai due nuovi arrivati la situazione e si allontanò di qualche metro.  
«Allora, Jarvis?»  
«S _ignore ho provato a recuperare le immagini delle telecamere a circuito chiuso ma è stato inutile. Nessun algoritmo è servito_. »  
«E le registrazioni audio?»  
« _Vuote, signore. I file risultano privi di una qualsiasi traccia._ »  
Tony guardò l'interno della cella, gli occhi di Loki che vagavano annoiati sulle pareti.  
«Grazie, Jarvis.»  
Benché avesse previsto un mal funzionamento dei software in caso di arrivo di Loki, Tony aveva preso le sue precauzioni comandando Jarvis di fare un back up di ogni dato presente nella Tower. Le telecamere sparse nel salone avrebbero dovuto riprende comunque ciò che accadeva, i rilevatori di suono e movimento avrebbero dovuto funzionato lo stesso.  
Non era andata così.  
Era chiaro come il sole che Loki aveva voluto che nessuno sentisse o vedesse.  
Ma avrebbe potuto celare ogni suo segreto ancora per poco.  
«Sei umano adesso, non essere avventato. Ragiona, Thor, se ti vuole in quella stanza ci sarà un motivo e non credo sia quello di farti tornare come prima.» Sentì Steve cercare di persuaderlo.  
«Sono d'accordo con il Capitano: entrare in quella stanza è solo una pessima idea, anzi è un'idea decisamente di merda.» E Clint, gli andava dietro.  
«Forse hanno ragione, magari... »  
 _No, Bruce, non ti ci mettere anche tu._  
«Lasciatelo entrare.» Raggiunse di nuovo il gruppo e portò gli occhi sul volto di Thor diretto però verso il vetro della cella. «E poi noi saremo qui fuori, cosa volete che possa accadere? Insomma siamo supereroi, che cavolo!»  
Steve gli lanciò la solita occhiataccia da: “no, siamo uomini comuni che fanno solo il loro dovere per difendere questo mondo dalle persone brutte e cattive.”  
Clint era ancora per: “idea di merda. Lasciate entrare me e una motosega e poi ne riparliamo.”  
Bruce invece ostentava la sua classica espressione da: “ho scordato i pantaloni di riserva. Non contate su di me.”  
Natasha non aveva espressioni. Era russa, cosa poteva aspettarsi di diverso?  
«Non sono una donzella in pericolo, anche se ho queste sembianze.»  
E Thor aveva ancora il pregio di usare parole arcaiche con la solita nonchalance.  
«Nessuno pensa a te come a Bella Swan, Thor, stai tranquillo» sospirò battendogli una mano su una spalla. «Tu hai più tette.»  
Thor non sembrò infastidito dal commento quanto Steve. Tony iniziava a temere che fosse un femminista convinto e che magari un giorno lo avrebbero visto guidare una marcia per i diritti delle donne bruciando reggiseni...  
«Finché non saremo sicuri delle vere intenzioni di Loki non possiamo farlo entrare in quella stanza. Cosa ci ha detto? Niente. Né su Amora né sul perché è di nuovo piombato qui.»  
«Andiamo, Rogers, cosa credevi che dicesse? È Loki. Qualunque cosa dica o non dica non ci possiamo fidare di lui a prescindere.»  
«Tony ha ragione.» Thor si era avvicinato alla porta. «Di lui non vi potete fidare. Provate a fidarmi di me.»  
Un nuovo silenzio scese.  
Tony avrebbe voluto spezzalo con la solita frase sbagliata, ma stavolta fu Steve a prendersi l'incomodo.  
«Sei sicuro, Thor?»  
Thor assentì con un cenno del capo. «Lo sono.»  
Steve pretese qualche altro attimo e poi acconsentì. «Va bene, ma fa' attenzione e, in qualunque momento dovessi ritenerti in pericolo, entreremo. Che tu lo voglia o meno.»  
«E se fossi in te, Thor, cercherei di uscire da lì con qualche muscolo in più.» Scherzò ma non riuscì a sollevare alcun sorriso. Natasha nel mentre inserì il codice di sblocco.  
Poi il tonfo della porta.  
 _In bocca al lupo, Point Break..._  
Quando il vibranio si chiuse alle spalle di Thor, nessuno poté ignorare il sorriso vittorioso sulla bocca di Loki.

 

 

  
*

  
 

 

Jane notò un'ombra sul bel viso di Pepper mentre leggeva qualcosa sul suo smartphone.  
«Che succede?» chiese con un che di ansioso.  
«Oh, nulla, Tony dice che stanno provando a far parlare tuo cognato.»  
Pepper la raggiunse sul divano con due tazze fumanti fra le mani.  
«Ti prego, non chiamarlo così. È raccapricciante» sospirò prendendo una delle due ceramiche. «Grazie.»  
«Scusa.» Sorrise gentilmente al suo fianco soffiando appena sul bordo dalla tazza. «Allora, com'è stato?»  
Jane sospirò. «Cosa? Il ritrovarsi davanti il tuo uomo sotto forma di donna o lo scoprire che è una donna più femminile di te?»  
«Io ti avevo avvisato.»  
Le piaceva la compagnia di Pepper, sebbene fossero molto diverse. Pepper era una donna sicura e determinata.  Jane era solo uno scienziato e la sua sicurezza le era data dalle nozioni che conosceva, perché la scienza è scienza, i numeri sono numeri. Ma la scienza era rassicurante anche nel suo essere ignota, era un mondo in cui si sentiva a casa, sebbene povero di costanti e intrinseco di variabili.  
La scienza le aveva portato Thor e ora qualcosa di diverso glielo aveva portato via.  
«Thor ti ha detto che non è la prima volta che gli succede?»  
Annuì ripensando al loro breve discorso in camera. A come per poco la sua mascella non era caduta a terra quando aveva sentito confessare da una bocca troppo carnosa che c'era stato un tempo - _lontano_ , diceva -  in cui aveva già vestito quella pelle. Un tempo, seppur così lontano, di cui Thor non aveva ritenuto importante metterla a conoscenza.  
E aveva provato rabbia verso di lui, verso di lei, verso quel viso che sembrava arrossire impercettibilmente mentre le chiedeva scusa per averle nascosto tutto.  
 _Quale tutto?_  
 _Cosa significa “tutto”?_  
Sentiva che c'era ancora altro che Thor le stava nascondendo, un altro che non era così sicura di voler conoscere.  
«Non è Thor... È strano, ma non riesco a riconoscerlo.»  
Pepper le sorrise ancora. «No, non è strano, Jane. È comprensibile. Se capitasse una cosa del genere a me non so come reagirei, oddio, forse lo so, anche perché nel caso sarebbe sempre colpa di Tony, in un modo o nell'altro.» Strappò un sorriso anche a lei. «Però è lo stesso Thor, non è cambiato il suo cuore, solo il suo corpo e non per sempre.»  
Prese un sorso di calda tisana e scosse la testa. «Non so come spiegarlo, Pepper. Non riesco a _sentirlo_ , è come se...» Poggiò poi la tazza sul tavolino nascondendo il viso fra le mani. «È come se si fosse allontanato, c'è qualcosa che non vuole dirmi, forse pensa che non riesca a capirlo? Io non lo so.» Sospirò a lungo ricacciando indietro le lacrime, ricacciando indietro la voglia di urlare che era stanca di tutte quelle stranezze, era stanca di aspettare una serenità che sembrava non esserle destinata.  
Era stanca.  
«Credo di sapere cosa sia.» Alzò il viso su quello di Pepper che non sorrideva più.  
«Cosa?»  
«Non so se sia il caso che te ne parli io, ma forse è meglio sollevare Thor anche da questo incarico.»  
Sentì l'agitazione guidare la sua mano mentre si stirava qualche ciocca di capelli dietro a un orecchio aspettando che Pepper continuasse. «Loki non è venuto da solo, questa volta.» Posò la tazza accanto alla sua e prese un respiro. «C'era anche una donna, una specie di maga. Ha messo in seria difficoltà anche Steve, ma...»  
«Chi è?»  
«Si chiama Amora.» Capì che quella pausa era un modo per chiederle se sapesse di chi stesse parlano. No, non lo sapeva e sinceramente aveva paura di scoprirlo. Pepper udì la sua afona risposta e parlò ancora: «È una sua ex - di Thor, intendo, non di Steve, ovviamente. Non credo Steve abbia qualche ex ancora in vita. A dir la verità non credo neanche che Steve abbia delle ex...- comunque, non so per quanto e quando siano stati insieme, ma forse Thor aveva timore di parlartene perché non voleva che dovessi affrontare anche questo. Credo sia naturale dopotutto.» Ma Jane era rimasta a quella prima frase.  
Una sua ex.  
Non doveva stupirsi di certo, anche lei ne aveva avuto qualcuno, no?  
Thor aveva vissuto una vita dieci volte più lunga della sua, era normale avesse lasciato qualche donna dietro al suo percorso, ora c'era lei al suo fianco e questo doveva rassicurarla.  
Eppure non poté che provare altra rabbia, stavolta per se stessa, stavolta per quel sentimento che quasi sentiva sbagliato.  
Perché era sbagliata per stare al suo fianco, l'aveva sempre saputo e forse un giorno anche Thor lo avrebbe capito.

 

 

  
*

 

Loki la guardò fare piccoli passi verso di lui e fermarsi di fronte, con lo sguardo freddo e le labbra serrate.  
«Sigyn... dove eravamo rimasti?»  
Sorrise, sorrise ancora, sorrise sentendo sulla lingua il sapore inconfondibile della vittoria.  
Dolce e acre, inebriante eppure spaventoso.  
Le labbra di Sigyn restarono una linea netta.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


***


	6. Sigyn

***

 

Quando le labbra di Loki iniziarono a muoversi Bruce guardò verso Tony. Incrociò anche gli occhi di Clint, poi quelli di Natasha.  
«Sigyn?» La domanda che stava viaggiando nella testa di tutti fu Clint a porla. «Chi cavolo è Sigyn?»  
«Oh... è peggio di quello che credevo...» sospirò Tony e Bruce ebbe il timore di aver capito cosa volesse dire.  
Non ebbe il tempo di verificarlo perché qualcos'altro attirò la loro attenzione.  
«Che succede?» chiese Natasha sistemandosi l'auricolare nell'orecchio. «Non sento nulla.»  
A quel punto Bruce portò gli occhi sulla bocca di Loki che si muoveva mentre nelle loro orecchie si udiva solo il silenzio.  
«Neanche io riesco a sentire. Stark, che succede?»  
Steve interrogò Tony e lui continuò a guardare all'interno della camera il muto parlare di Loki. Thor non riusciva a vederlo, non riusciva a vedere se stesse rispondendo.  
Ma rispondendo a cosa?  
«Non lo so ma credo sia la stessa anomalia accaduta alla Tower» udì da Tony mentre armeggiava con un dispositivo.  
Loki parlava. Ancora silenzio.  
«Quale anomalia, Tony? Perché non sentiamo quello che dicono?»  
Le pulsazioni stavano salendo, piano, lentamente ma Bruce le sentiva aumentare.  
Odiava essere in quell'edificio, odiava dover avere tanti piani affollati sulla testa. Diciassette, per l'esattezza, diciassette piani con centinaia di persone in ognuno di essi.  
Si schiarì la gola quando avvertì quel groppo di ansia.  
Tony continuava a digitare sul suo palmare. Ancora nessuna voce risuonava nelle loro orecchie.  
«Io entro» asserì Steve raggiungendo la porta.  
«Aspetta, dammi il tempo di fare un controllo dei software. Forse è solo un problema tecnico. Le attrezzature dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sono imperfette almeno quanto l'addestramento dei suoi agenti» borbottò ancora Tony.  
«Grazie per la fiducia.»  
«Dovere, falco.»  
Bruce non riusciva a condividere la loro tranquillità. Steve invece condivideva la sua preoccupazione e quando anche Nat parlò, capì che erano in tre.  
«Ci deve essere sotto qualcosa.» Natasha si avvicinò di più al vetro assottigliando la vista.  
«Riesci a leggere le sue labbra?» Le chiese cercando di farlo a sua volta ma non riusciva a carpire una sola parola che abbandonasse la bocca di Loki.  
«Non riconosco la lingua...» sibilò lei al suo fianco. Stava per chiederle altro quando i begli occhi della compagna si sgranarono. «Dannazione! Aprite la porta!»  
«Che succede?»  
Fu letteralmente gettato via con una spinta mentre Natasha cercava di inserire il codice di apertura, senza successo.  
Le pulsazioni erano troppo, troppo alte.  
«Non si apre!» Anche Steve provò inutilmente con una spallata.  
Guardò attraverso il piccolo vetro. Lo sguardo sul ghigno di Loki, poi più in basso, ai piedi della sedia dove era legato.  
«Oh, cavolo...» sospirò affannando.  
Hulk gli stava chiedendo di uscire.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
La stanza era silenziosa, fredda, vuota. Se non ci fossero stati quegli occhi, se non ci fosse stato quel sorriso, avrebbe creduto fosse anche vuota.  
Sentiva il suo stesso respiro nelle orecchie, profondo, falsamente sicuro. Celava altro, sapeva bene, Loki poteva percepirlo.  
«Dove eravamo rimasti?»  
 _Dove eravamo rimasti?_  
Benché le immagini della battaglia fossero ancora vivide nella sua mente, ciò che ricordava con più facilità era la promessa fatta su un balcone, con la notte testimone e l'ingenuità nelle parole.  
Ricordava più facilmente la paura nelle carezze di Loki, la stessa paura che aveva provato sulla sua pelle. Ricordava le risate e le lacrime, la rabbia e la passione. Ricordava un mondo chiuso dietro una porta, una storia vissuta fra le calde braccia di lenzuola umide.  
 _Siamo ancora su quel balcone, Loki?  
Ci sono solo io?  
Ci sei solo tu?_  
     “ _Hai la mia parola, Loki, non cambierà nulla._ ”  
Ma era già cambiato tutto dopo quella prima menzogna e non era stato suo fratello a pronunciarla.  
«Hai detto che avresti spezzato questa stregoneria. Avanti, sto aspettando.»  
Lo sentì ridere, una risata morbida, quasi priva di malizia, quasi... quasi vera.  
«Sempre impaziente...» sospirò poi addolcendo il viso.  
 _Perché?_  
Ma l'aveva già chiesto benché la risposta la conoscesse bene.  
 _Perché l'hai fatta tornare? Quanto altro male credi che possa sopportare?  
Quanto ancora ne puoi sopportare tu, fratello?_  
«È una maledizione? C'è un sigillo anche stavolta?»  
Ma Loki continuava solo a sorridere.  
Sentì le mani tremare. «Rispondimi!»  
«No. Non è una maledizione.» Il sorriso, finalmente sfumò.  
«È un incantesimo, allora?»  
«No.»  
Provò ancora rabbia, ancora atroce e soffocante rabbia.  
«Fallo smettere. Adesso.» _Ti prego..._  
La voce aveva tremato e si odiò per questo. Si odiò per avergli mostrato per l'ennesima volta la breccia mai chiusa nel suo cuore.  
«Vuoi davvero che lo faccia?»  
Eppure Loki non colpì. Non affondò la lama nella ferita, non ne allargò lo squarcio.  
Perché sembrava non ci fosse più traccia di rancore dietro quegli occhi? Dov'era finito il livore di qualche ora prima?  
Stava fingendo ancora una volta?  
«Nostro padre-»  
«Non c'è modo che ti veda. La vista del guardiano non può giungere fino a te, non può giungere in nessun angolo di questo pianeta.»  
Non capì e ne ebbe timore.  
«Cosa significa? Cosa hai fatto?»  
Loki sorrise ancora. «Dovresti ringraziarmi.»  
Quel sorriso rubò la sua attenzione e sentì solo qualche attimo dopo il suono dell'acciaio sul pavimento.  
No, non acciaio, ghiaccio.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Fu il turno delle catene che gli tenevano le caviglie; caddero a terra come fossero fatte di plastica.  
Steve diede una spinta alla porta, poi un'altra e un'altra ancora.  
«Spostati!» Seguì l'ordine di Natasha ma neanche i proiettili riuscirono a scalfire la serratura, avendo come unico risultato quello di mandare in cortocircuito la chiusura elettronica.  
Loki era ora in piedi, libero, privo di ogni restrizione, libero di fronteggiare spavaldo Thor.  
Thor era mortale, senza martello né alcuna difesa. Thor era solo in quella stanza.  
«Stark, apri questa dannata porta!» ringhiò cercando di buttarla giù con un paio di calci.  
Nulla, neanche un graffio.  
«Ci sto provando! Ma qualcosa mi impedisce di entrare nel programma – Jarvis, che succede?»  
« _Signore, non riesco a trovare il problema_.» Sentì la voce elettronica di Jarvis anche nelle sue orecchie  
«Ma che significa?»  
« _Il sistema è operativo, ogni stringa è perfettamente ordinata e non rilevo nessuna anomalia. Credo di non riuscire a trovare alcun bug perché non esiste._ »  
«Tony, che sta succedendo?» chiese al limite della sopportazione.  
Quella porta non cedeva neanche sotto i suoi calci, neanche sotto il peso dei suoi colpi.  
Che stupido! Non avrebbe dovuto permettere a Thor di entrare. Avevano solo fatto il gioco di Loki - ancora una volta.  
«Il problema è che non c'è problema. Apparentemente il programma è perfettamente funzionante. La porta non si apre perché nessuno la sta aprendo» spiegò Tony.  
«Ma questo non ha senso...» La voce di Bruce era debole e tremava.  
Di getto guardò Natasha che annuì capendo il suo comando.  
«Bruce, è meglio che tu vada in un luogo più tranquillo.»  Lo prese per un braccio senza lasciargli il tempo di ribattere. Non l'avrebbe comunque fatto.  
Li guardò allontanarsi velocemente per il corridoio, poi guardò l'interno della stanza.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Cercò ancora, setacciò ogni angolo di ogni memoria sparsa nell'intero edificio.  
Ogni computer, ogni dispositivo, ogni maledetto lettore musicale. Non trovò nulla.  
«Maledizione!» sbraitò fra i denti. «È un incantesimo, non c'è altra spiegazione... Bastardo!»  
Loki stava ancora parlando, stava ancora gesticolando con un irritante sorriso sulla bocca.  
Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto rifilargli un guanto della Mark dritto sulle gengive e godersi la maschera di sangue che sarebbe diventata la sua faccia!  
«“Opera delle Stark Industries”, eh?» Udì ringhiare Steve mentre cercava ancora di sfondare la porta con una spallata.  
«Quando ho progettato quelle manette l'ho fatto tenendo conto della forza e dei campi magnetici esercitati dalla pseudo magia di quell'idiota. Come potevo sapere che era anche un refrigeratore ambulante?!» Si giustificò cercando di nuovo un modo per entrare nel sistema di apertura della stanza. «È vibranio, Rogers, non gli farai un graffio.»  
«Ma questo no.» Alla frase di Clint seguì un suono strano e sulla vetrata della parete si conficcò una freccia con una punta a ventosa. «Allontanatevi.»  
Quando vide il luccichio rosso a intermittenza che preannunciava un'imminente esplosione, non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Corse pochi metri seguendo l'ombra di Steve prima che un boato deflagrasse nel corridoio.  
Il fischio nelle orecchie che ne seguì fu quasi più assordante.  
Si ritrovò a perdere l'equilibrio e si appoggiò sulla provvidenziale schiena di Cap che si trovò davanti.  
«Tutto bene?»  
Annuì alla sua domanda.  
«Sì, il tuo sedere mi ha attutito la caduta. Grazie.» Si tirò in piedi scrollando la testa mentre il fumo dell'esplosione si diradava.  
«Cazzo!»  
L'esclamazione di Clint non era un buon segno.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Un'esplosione al livello 18, signore.»  
Fury fulminò l'agente con un solo unico sguardo.  
«Stavolta quell'asgardiano me la paga...» borbottò fra sé mentre raggiungeva l'ascensore.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Si pulì più volte i polsi come a lavare via ogni traccia di quelle ignobili ferraglie.  
«I giocattoli di Stark... avevo dimenticato quanto fossero semplici da mandare in frantumi.»  
Sul volto di Sigyn non lesse nulla di diverso dalla più spontanea sorpresa. Lo fece sorridere.  
«Come hai fatto?»  
«Dimentichi quale sangue scorre nelle mie vene?» rispose con beffa ma sapeva bene a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
«Cosa voleva dire che Heimdall non può vedermi?»  
Adesso aveva controllo, adesso aveva imparato ad averne. Non era più schiavo delle emozioni, sapeva governarle, sapeva governare ogni alito che gli sfiorava il petto.  
Fu solo per questo che non cedette all'istinto che voleva avvolgerle le braccia attorno e stringerla forte, sussurrarle quanto avesse aspettato di riaverla, quanto avesse bramato di nuovo il suo calore.  
«Vuol dire ciò che ho detto, ora non badare a questo. Ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me.»  
Non fu sorpreso dal suo cambio di atteggiamento, dalla sua diffidenza, dal suo sorriso beffardo.  
«Io dovrei fare qualcosa per te?» Poi il sorriso sparì. «Tu mi hai costretto in questo corpo ancora una volta. Tu sapevi, sai, cosa significava. Non chiedermi nulla, non puoi chiedermi nulla, non dopo quello che hai fatto. Avrei preferito mi avessi piantato una lama alla gola, fratello, ma non questo...»  
Fece un passo, poi un altro. Sigyn lo fronteggiò con la solita ostinazione.  
«Non chiamarmi fratello. Smettila di chiamarmi fratello, Sigyn.»  
Di nuovo un sorriso, disperato quanto il suo. «E tu smettila di usare quel nome. Chiamami con il mio, se tanto ti disgusta chiamarmi “fratello”. Thor, è questo il mio nome. Non ne ho altri.»  
Deglutì un denso sapore acido e serrò la mascella, la mano tremò appena ma restò ferma lungo il suo fianco. «Spezza questo incantesimo o qualsiasi cosa tu e Amora mi abbiate fatto... Allearsi con lei... Perché, Loki? A tal punto arriva il tuo odio per me?»  
«Io non ti odio, Sigyn.»  
«Smettila...»  
Sorrise inclinando appena la testa. «Se farai ciò che ti chiedo non-»  
«Per le Norne, Loki! Io non faro nulla di ciò che mi chiederai! Hai nuovamente attaccato Midgard per diletto, senza alcun rispetto né riguardo per gli innocenti che la abitano. Hai costretto nuovamente ad armare le loro mani, la mie, e per cosa? Per divertirti a guardarmi in questo stato? Per deridere l'unico legame sincero che sia mai esistito fra di noi? Quanto è profondo il pozzo in cui alberga il tuo rancore?»  
«La compagnia vuota di questi mortali offusca il tuo giudizio.»  
«No, è la bieca vendetta a offuscare il tuo, fratello e-»  
Fu un attimo, breve e fugace. Un attimo e le sue dita si avvolsero attorno al suo polso, i denti si digrignarono, la rabbia squarciò ogni _patetico_ controllo.  
«Io non sono tuo-»  
Non seppe cosa venne prima, se il grido, se il suono delle ossa, se lo sguardo perso e sofferente sul suo viso.  
Si ritrovò solo a lasciare quel polso fragile, troppo fragile.  
Una domanda nella testa che per un solo breve istante occupò ogni suo pensiero.  
La risposta la trovò subito, la trovò negli occhi di Sigyn, nell'odio che per la prima volta vedeva risplendere nelle sue asciutte lacrime.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il vetro era ancora perfettamente integro, non una crepa non un maledettissimo graffio.  
Clint colpì la lastra con un pugno sibilando un paio di oscenità a denti stretti.  
Tony e Steve lo raggiunsero subito.  
«Quell'esplosivo può mandare a gambe all'aria una testa blindata dei Marines! Di che diamine è fatto questo dannato vetro?»  
«Di nessun materiale che possa resistere a un'esplosione del genere» sentenziò Tony guardando ancora una volta quella cella. «È decisamente qualcosa di magico, non si spiega altrimenti. Anche il perché non riusciamo a sentire cosa dicono.»  
Steve riprovò con la porta, cocciutamente, ma Clint non poteva fargliene una colpa.  
Saettò nuovamente con lo sguardo su Loki, poi sulle sue mani. «Che sta facendo?» chiese quasi più a se stesso quando lo vide afferrare un polso di Thor. L'espressione sul suo viso gli fece riprovare orribilmente sotto la pelle la sensazione dell'essere un fantoccio di pezza alla sua mercé.  
Rabbrividì.  
«Ma che-» Le parole di Tony si spezzarono quando Loki lasciò andare quel braccio.    
La porta si aprì.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Thor!» Il primo volto fu quello di Rogers, il secondo di Stark, il terzo, che rimase fermo sulla soglia dell'entrata, era di Barton. Teneva l'arco tirato e una freccia puntata fra i suoi occhi.  
L'ultimo che vide fu quello di Sigyn.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
La freccia fischiò sulla parete con un sibilo, poi cadde a terra.  
Clint abbassò il braccio ingoiando una decina di insulti.  
«Dov'è finito?» chiese Tony.  
«È scappato, come i codardi.» Agganciò l'arco sulla schiena e raggiunse Steve. «Cosa gli ha fatto?»  
Thor tremava, non sapeva se per rabbia o per dolore. Si teneva un polso che si stava gonfiando troppo.  
«Potrebbe essere solo lussato» sospirò il capitano.  
«È rotto...» Anche la voce di Thor tremava. Era strano, era strano vederlo così, con quella sofferenza chiaramente disegnata sul viso, con la determinazione a non cederle trattenuta sotto le palpebre.  
Era umano adesso, e lui sapeva bene quanto davvero poteva far male un arto rotto.  
«Portalo in infermeria, capitano.»  
Steve annuì. «Andiamo, Thor.» Non riuscì a sorreggerlo, Thor non glielo permise. Scostò la sua mano e prese a camminare fuori dalla cella. Steve lo seguì.  
Nel mentre si ritrovò a guardare Tony che fissava atono quella sedia vuota. Le catene a terra, il ghiaccio che abbracciava le sue manette.  
Prese un respiro profondo e aspettò che lo guardasse.  
«Cosa facciamo ora?»  
Tony alzò le spalle infilando entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. «Aspettiamo la sfuriata di Nick?»  
«Probabilmente è già al corrente di-»  
Un secondo dopo, il viso del direttore sbucò dalla porta.  
«Voi due, con me!»  
 _Appunto_.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

«L'hai visto?»  
«Sì, mia regina.» Frigga respirò a fondo  guardando il nero prato dei cieli. «Si chiuderà presto.»  
Lo sapeva. E sapeva cosa fare.  
«Quanto tempo abbiamo?»  
«Forse troppo poco. Forse quello che può bastare.» Annuì grave alle parole del guardiano. «Mia regina, il nostro re-»  
«No, non è necessario.»  
«Tacere è tradire, mia regina.»  
«Tacere è l'unica possibilità che ho per salvarlo.»  
 _L'unica che mi resta per non perderli entrambi. Ancora una volta._

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Bruce non riusciva a stare fermo sulla sedia. Distese le spalle, poi poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, poi tornò a drizzare la schiena. Cercò una penna con cui giocherellare: non la trovò.  
«Chi vi ha dato l'ordine di interrogarlo?»  
«Signor-»  
«Capitano, confidavo in te per tenere sotto controllo queste teste calde e scopro che sei tu l'artefice di questa stupidaggine?»  
Steve deglutì a vuoto e Fury sgranò furente il suo unico occhio.  
Bruce voleva dannatamente una penna.  
«Eravamo tutti d'accordo che interrogare Loki fosse l'unico modo per scoprire cosa era successo. Nessuno si è opposto alla proposta del capitano Rogers.»  
Clint tentò una difesa che ebbe come unico risultato quello di beccarsi la stessa occhiata che era stata rifilata pocanzi a Steve.  
«Quella stanza era stata costruita per queste eventualità, Nick. L'abbiamo solo battezzata.» Ammirava il modo con cui Tony riusciva a reagire e ad _agire_ in ogni occasione, forse era la spavalderia dei miliardari, o la stupidità dei geni. «E se mi permetti è un bel localino, un po' spoglio forse.»  
«Oh, grazie, Stark. Per fortuna non l'abbiamo fatta costruire a te altrimenti sarebbe finita congelata all'istante come le tue belle manette.»  
«Sì, lo so che da quando ho smesso con la produzione di armi di distruzione di massa non vi sono più molto simpatico. Reed però è un buon sostituto, e per la cronaca, c'era anche il suo contributo in quelle belle manette finite “congelate all'istante”.»  
«Il professor Richards prende molto seriamente il suo compito, a differenza tua.»  
«Semplicemente perché non è un compito per me. È un favore, Nick, un favore che faccio a te e a quei parrucconi seduti sulle sedie del senato. Potrei starmene nella mia villa nuova a bere piña colada per quanto mi riguarda, così saresti libero di abbaiare ordini a Reed e al resto della sua banda.»  
Eccoli che ricominciavano. Quando iniziavano a battibeccate, Fury e Tony erano peggio di una coppia di vecchi sposi inaciditi.  
«Non ti tengo legato, Stark, la porta è quella. Puoi andare quando ti pare.»  
«Se non lo faccio è solo per la compagnia e non certo la tua, mi pare ovvio.»  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte contando fino a dieci.  
«Dottor Banner!» Non era arrivato neanche a otto. Alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Fury che troneggiava in piedi a capo del grosso tavolo di legno.  
Tutti loro seduti attorno come una massa di scolaretti disubbidienti. Non aveva preso un dottorato in fisica nucleare per finire così...  
«Lei cosa ci faceva qui? Lo sa qual è il protocollo, giusto?» _Il mostro resta in gabbia quando non è utile._  
«Beh, visto che c'erano tutti ho pensato di unirmi anch'io...» Vide Tony sorridere del suo coraggio ma lo sguardo del direttore lo fece spegnere in fretta.  
«Vi ho messo nelle mani la sicurezza, l'ordine e la fiducia di questa nazione, di questo intero mondo, e mi ritrovo cosa? Un dio nordico senza poteri e senza attributi e con un polso rotto! Un pericoloso criminale alieno scappato chissà dove con chissà quale alleato di cui ignoriamo provenienza e potenziale! Per non parlare del circo che ho dovuto tirare su a Central Park a causa di quel dannato martello!»  
«Signore-»  
Steve fu zittito ancora.  
«Ora, fate in modo di rimettere quel martello nelle mani di Thor quanto prima, trovatemi Loki, in qualunque buco si sia nascosto e senza farvi fregare come delle mammolette, ma soprattutto, evitate di usare la base operativa della mia agenzia come area-test per le vostre armi.»  
L'occhiataccia finale fu tutta per Clint.  
«Sissignore.» E fu lui il primo a lasciare la sala.

 

 

*

 

 

«Te l'avevo detto che non era rotto.» Natasha osservò l'infermiere che stringeva la fascia attorno al polso di Thor, osservò il suo viso e lo sguardo incuriosito con cui lo stava guardando, la stava guardando. «Puoi andare» ordinò e lui annuì con malcelata soggezione.  
«Fa male» sospirò Thor una volta che furono rimasti soli cercando di muovere il braccio appena medicato.  
«Lo so.» Lei si alzò dalla sedia e raggiunse il bancone d'acciaio su cui sostavano ancora le forbici e la garza sterile. «Ma forse tu non sei abituato, vero?» Gli sorrise poggiandosi al tavolo e incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Thor alzò le spalle. «La prima volta che sono stato mortale, Jane mi ha investito con la sua auto, due volte.» Le sorrise di riflesso. «Eppure non ho provato il dolore che ho sentito prima...» I suoi occhi si abbassarono e percorsero il bianco della stoffa. «Non mi sono mai sentito più debole... più-»  
«Vulnerabile» suggerì e Thor tornò a guardarla.  
«Già.»  
«Posso farti una domanda?» Aspettò che facesse un cenno con la testa e continuo: «Chi è Sigyn?»  
La domanda se l'erano posta tutti, altre domande Natasha le aveva sentite nascere nella testa quando aveva visto gli occhi con cui Loki guardava Thor in quella cella.  
Erano solo piccoli movimenti del viso, pallidi riflessi, un'alzata di sopracciglia, un labbro che vibrava. Loki era un bravo attore eppure ogni tanto la maschera si incrinava e lasciava trapelare la sua vera pelle.  
«Sigyn è...» Thor si prese qualche attimo prima di continuare. «È il nome che Loki mi diede quando fui obbligato in questo corpo la prima volta.»  
«Un nome?»  
Annuì. «Allora non sapevo cosa fosse accaduto né quanto tempo avrei dovuto trascorrere con indosso questa pelle. Loki decise che darmi un nome sarebbe stato...» Sorrise tristemente come perso in ricordi lontani, forse tristi, di certo dolorosi. «...Sarebbe stato d'aiuto. Nessuno era a conoscenza di ciò che mi era accaduto al di fuori di lui.»  
«Fu una specie di nuova identità.»  
Thor non disse nulla. Le sorrise soltanto annuendo con il capo.  
 _E cosa accadde davvero, Thor?_  
Se Natasha fosse stata sicura di avere una risposta avrebbe fatto anche quella domanda ma, sapeva, Thor non avrebbe risposto.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Le dita erano fredde, gelide, sembravano essere capaci di tarmare anche l'anima, paradossalmente, alle sue spalle la roccia pareva quasi calda.  
Amora cercò di respirare attraverso la morsa con cui la teneva ferma.  
«Dammi un solo motivo per cui non debba ucciderti in questo momento.»  
Provò a sorridere e la stretta si chiuse ulteriormente. «Non capisco di cosa parli...»  
«È mortale!» Il ringhio che si spezzò fra denti di Loki la fece sorridere ancora mentre con le dita disegnava la linea di una runa nel suo stesso palmo. «A cosa può esserci utile adesso in quel debole corpo?»  
«Oh, di certo è questa la tua vera preoccupazione... Non è che temi forse che le sue cosce non siano abbastanza calde?» Quando poggiò il palmo contro il petto dello Jotun, sentì la morsa spezzarsi e lo vide fare un passo indietro. Solo uno. Almeno poteva respirare nuovamente.  
«Non giocare con me, Incantatrice.»  
«Non sto facendo nessun gioco, Laufeyson, e non provare più a mettermi quelle sudice mani addosso» scandì tastandosi la gola. «Se è mortale è perché qualcosa non ha funzionato.»  
Loki ghignò nel suo solito modo fra il cinico e il patetico.  
Loki era indubbiamente un patetico, lo era sempre stato.  
«Non ha funzionato...» Le fece eco. «Avevi un solo compito e l'hai fallito. Il tuo contributo è stato inutile e inconcludente come la tua stessa presenza.»  
Stavolta fu lei a ghignare. «Non ho fallito nulla, Loki. Ha ancora ciò che ci necessita per mettere fine a questa storia. Mortale o Aesir non ha importanza.» Si allontanò di qualche passo sfidandolo con un'espressione decisa. «Piuttosto che accusare me, impegnati a giocare bene la tua parte. Sbaglierò, ma sei tu quello che ancora non ha portato a fine il suo compito...» Poi sorrise. «Non ancora.»  
La risata che udì non la sorprese. «Fossi in te cercherei di non sfidarmi. Sai bene la fine che fanno coloro che solo lo tentano.»  
«Siedono su un trono d'oro?» Lo schernì senza però rubare la soddisfazione di vederlo ferito.  
«Non hai ancora ciò che brami, Incantatrice. Ricordalo.» Quegli occhi verdi non lasciarono trapelare niente.  
«Neanche tu... Ma sappi che se soltanto pensi di usare i tuoi stupidi inganni contro di me, la tua bella Sigyn svanirà come una bolla di sapone. Se io non riavrò ciò che è mio, tu mi seguirai nel medesimo fato.»  
Loki sorrise ancora. «Guardati le spalle, Incantatrice.»  
«Ti ringrazio per il gentile consiglio, _mio principe_.» Lo derise con un inchino. «Faresti bene a seguirlo anche tu.»  
Quando si allontanò poté sentire il suo sguardo fra le scapole.  
Non riuscì a non rabbrividire.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

I corridoi erano silenziosi. Succedeva sempre quando il principe non era a palazzo.  
Ultimamente il principe era a palazzo sempre meno spesso.  
Linn stava trasportando un vassoio con delle rose appena recise. Sarebbero servite per creare una lunga treccia floreale con cui adornare la sala del trono. Perché Thor avrebbe fatto presto ritorno e come ogni volta sarebbe stata grande festa.  
«Sei Linn?» Si voltò verso quella voce maschile trovandosi di fronte il viso serio di una delle guardie.  
Fece un cenno con la testa. «Cosa volete?» chiese con qualche incertezza tenendo salde le dita attorno al vassoio d'argento.  
«Chiedono di te. Seguimi.»  
Non fece un passo. Corruccio la fronte e restò immobile anche quando la guardia le lanciò uno sguardo spazientito. «Chi mi cerca? Chi dà ordine a una delle guardie reali di convocare una serva?»  
Non era mai un buon segno. Non aveva commesso nessun'azione che giustificasse una convocazione ufficiale.  
Aveva solo fatto il suo lavoro, svolto i compiti che le erano stati assegnati, eseguito gli ordini impartiti.  
Chi poteva...  
«Il guardiano richiede la tua presenza. Non farmi perdere altro tempo o ti carico di forza sulle spalle.»  
Per poco il vassoio non le cadde dalle mani.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  



	7. Messaggio da un mondo lontano

***

 

«Ti fa male?»  
«No, è solo una contusione. Non la sento neanche» mentì e le sorrise.  
Faceva male, terribilmente male, come se non avesse provato una sola volta una ferita sulla pelle, come se le sue ossa non avessero vissuto attacchi di più nemici con armi ogni volta diverse.  
Ma quel polso era niente rispetto al dolore che bruciava nel suo petto.  
Quello non si poteva fasciare; non c'era alcuna medicina, terrestre o asgardiana che potesse alleviarlo.  
Non voleva riavere di nuovo quel corpo, non voleva riprovare di nuovo la sensazione di sentirsi _diverso_. Non voleva riscoprire quei ricordi vivi, troppo vivi.  
Non voleva guardare il viso di Jane e non sentire il bisogno di sfiorarlo.  
Che viltà...  
Aveva chiesto a Bruce di prendersi cura di lei, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli la verità, di dirgli che era lui a non esserne capace, perché il nome che aveva ribadito con determinazione in quella cella, lo sentiva scivolare via respiro dopo respiro. Ogni volta che rivedeva lo sguardo di Loki, quello sincero e privo di malizia, sentiva di volersi spogliare di quel nome. Forse perché non lo aveva più rivisto, forse perché non era stato capace di meritarselo, dopotutto.  
Aveva giurato di proteggerlo, di amarlo e di essere al suo fianco sempre. E aveva tradito tutto, era riuscito solo ad allontanarlo.  
Ma in quella stanza fredda e sterile, aveva rivisto il ragazzo gentile con cui era cresciuto, aveva ritrovato anche se per pochi frammenti di tempo, il giovane che aveva chiamato “fratello”, prima di scoprire quanto stretta potesse essere quella parola. Troppo stretta per racchiudere ciò che significava, ciò che aveva significato.  
Un balcone e mille bugie, un sogno spezzato e una storia che si era scritta con il sangue.  
Con l'arrivo di Amora tutto era andato in pezzi.  
Con Jane, Thor sapeva avrebbe perso anche l'ultimo ricordo di quel giovane.  
L'aveva amata, l'amava, e non avrebbe dovuto provarne colpa.  
Thor non provava nessuna colpa.  
Ma Thor non sembrava più abitare in quella pelle.  
«Forse dovresti riposare.»  
«Ho riposato anche troppo, Jane, ma se vuoi chiudere gli occhi, veglierò volentieri il tuo sonno.»  
Jane scosse la testa e sfiorò la sua mano ferita. «No, sto bene, Thor.»  
Thor avrebbe voluto baciare la sua fronte.  
Sigyn non lo fece.  
«Perché non mi hai mai parlato di lei?»  
Sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe arrivata. Lo sguardo di Jane ne aveva altre mille di domande, non sapeva se aveva una risposta per ognuna di esse, non sapeva se avesse risposte che Jane era disposta ad ascoltare.  
«Perdona il mio tacere, era solo perché non c'era motivo di parlartene.»  
«Non pretendo che tu mi racconti di tutte le tue ex, non voglio neanche chiederti quante siano state...»  
Aveva sorriso e Jane gli aveva regalato un piccolo riflesso di quel sorriso. «Però un accenno a una pericolosa strega in combutta con tuo fratello sarebbe stato gradito.»  
«Non avevo idea che Amora e Loki fossero alleati... Non potevo saperlo. Non ti avrei messa in pericolo, non avrei voluto mettere in pericolo nessuno di voi.»  
«Lo so, Thor.» Aveva sentito le dita stringersi dolcemente attorno alle sue e quel bacio che Thor aveva voluto darle sfiorò la sua fronte. «Potrei abituarmi all'assenza della barba... ma solo a quella.»  
Le aveva sorriso di nuovo mentre le dita di Jane scivolavano ora fra i suoi capelli troppo lunghi.  
«Sono belli.» Sembrava un sospiro diretto a se stessa. Jane accarezzò con lo sguardo i suoi capelli, le sue mani, il suo viso. «Sei _bella_...»  
«Tornerò quello di sempre, Jane. Te lo prometto.»  
 _Lascerò andare Sigyn ancora una volta._  
«E tu mantieni sempre le tue promesse, non è così?» La fiducia di Jane era la stessa che aveva visto negli occhi verdi di un ragazzo spaventato.  
   “ _Possiamo affrontare tutto questo, possiamo farlo insieme, Loki. Io e te... insieme_.”  
«Sempre.» E anche a lei mentì.  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

«Abbiamo poco tempo. Va' e ricorda ciò che ti ho detto, bambina mia.»  
Linn abbassò il capo e si strinse nel mantello.  
Il vorticare del Bifrost era assordante.  
«Mia regina, siete certa che io-»  
Non le fu concesso di continuare. Sentì le mani prendere le sue e un sorriso sincero disegnarsi sul viso della sua bella sovrana.  
«Solo tu puoi, Linn.»  
«Perché, mia regina? Sono solo una serva...»  
Il rumore diveniva via via più forte, la sfavillio della luce l'avrebbe accecata se non avesse avuto il capo coperto dalla stoffa nera.  
Ma non ebbe alcuna risposta.  
«Non abbiamo più tempo.» La voce di Heimdall risuonò cavernosa. «Devi andare.»  
Il suo cuore batté come un tamburo mentre muoveva un passo verso il luogo più lontano che avesse mai visto.  
Lo sguardo della sua regina l'accompagnò finché non si sentì cadere nel niente.  
Fu un attimo, forse di più, forse furono milioni di secondi e altri milioni ancora.  
Linn si ritrovò a crollare sulle sue stesse ginocchia quando l'abbraccio del viaggio la lasciò.  
Era freddo, freddo come non aveva mai avuto modo di provare.  
Neve.  
La neve che governava le lande delle terre dei ghiacci, le terre patria di un principe perduto.  
La paura l'avvolse all'istante.  
Alzò lo sguardo in alto verso il cielo nerissimo costellato di piccole lucciole morenti.  
I Cieli di Jotunheim erano privi di stelle, si diceva, non poteva trovarsi di certo sull'ingrato pianeta nemico. Heimdall non poteva sbagliare, Heimdall non sbagliava mai.  
Midgard, così le era stato ordinato: recarsi a Midgard con un compito, portare a termine quel compito a costo della sua vita.  
Sapeva quanto poco valesse quella vita rispetto al comandamento della sua regina ed era stata ben felice di metterla in gioco quando aveva udito dalla voce accorata di Lady Frigga quella richiesta.  
Si strinse nel mantello per proteggersi dalle raffiche di nevischio.  
C'erano alberi, tanti alberi e il suono lugubre e inquietante del vento che si faceva spazio fra le fronde.  
Le era stato detto di attendere.  
Raggiunse il tronco umido di un albero e cercò riparo sotto i suoi rami. Non parve trovarne ma decise di restare immobile e silenziosa. Non avrebbe attirato nessuna bestia selvatica, sebbene su Midgard non avrebbero dovuto esserci bestie troppo pericolose.  
Il principe Thor amava parlare di Midgard, amava parlare delle genti che vi abitavano. Linn lo ascoltava in silenzio e si chiedeva cosa si provasse a poggiare i piedi su una terra così lontana eppure, a sentirne le storie, così meravigliosa.  
Non sembrava meravigliosa come in quei racconti. Era fredda, Midgard, fredda e inospitale. Ma Linn aveva un compito da adempiere.  
La sua vita era un prezzo che poteva pagare.  
Guardò il cielo ancora una volta; Asgard era ora lontana.

 

 

*

 

 

Clint attraversò i corridoi della base con lo sguardo dritto e le labbra strette in una linea sottile.  
L'arco legato alla schiena e le mani ancora formicolanti.  
Quando passò davanti a quella porta, e solo in quel momento, la mascella si irrigidì.  
Erano solo due passi per superarla, ma ogni volta Clint sentiva la sua voce, si sentiva chiamare e si sentiva dare direttive per la prossima missione.  
Sul vetro non c'era più il cartellino con il suo nome. Ora era l'ufficio dell'agente Greens.  
L'agente Greens era un buon agente, preparato e meticoloso, e indossava occhiali neri.  
Clint si era chiesto se Fury avesse cercato barbaramente un modo per sostituirlo, se si fosse almeno reso conto di quanto fosse squallido e spregevole tutto ciò, di come ne schiacciava il ricordo prima ancora del rispetto che lui meritava.  
Due passi e rivide Loki e il suo ghigno.  
Due passi e sentì l'energia che si impossessava del suo corpo e della sua volontà.  
Due passi e la rabbia tornò a pompare nelle vene, insieme all'unico sentimento che Loki si era guadagnato, l'unico che Clint avesse mai donato a un nemico: odio.  
Due passi e al terzo il sorriso schivo di Phil era ancora lì.  
«Barton.» La voce di Steve non lo sorprese. Lo vide avvicinarsi con passo deciso. «Allora?»  
«Dall'area logistica non risultano anomalie. I tecnici stanno effettuando i controlli finali su ogni apparecchiatura sia software che hardware. Dai primi rilevamenti non pare che la struttura sia stata compromessa.»  
Steve annuì alle sue parole. «Bene. Non lasciamo nulla al caso, qualunque cosa abbia fatto Loki in quella stanza è una chiara dimostrazione di quanto siamo stati imprudenti.»  
«Non è stata colpa tua, Steve. Non assumerti la responsabilità di un'azione di squadra.»  
Sapeva bene che Rogers considerava il suo ruolo nei Vendicatori una specie di privilegio. Era un modo per mettere al servizio della nazione le sue qualità, così diceva, e Clint ogni volta si tratteneva dal prenderlo a pugni, perché erano loro ad avere avuto il privilegio di poter combattere al suo fianco, era Nick Fury a dover essere grato a Steve Rogers perché non era capace di vedere il marcio che infettava le fondamenta dell'agenzia, del governo, degli uomini in generale.  
«Non avrei dovuto permettere a Thor di entrare in quella stanza.» Steve iniziò a incamminarsi e lui lo seguì.  
«Ha solo un polso malconcio. Poteva andargli peggio.» Ma subito il passo si arrestò.  
«Clint...» Lesse la domanda nel suo sguardo serio ma non seppe rispondere.  
«Non lo so, capitano. Questa storia puzza e, mi spiace dirlo, ma credo che Thor non abbia intenzione di chiarirla per davvero.»  
«Thor è solo una vittima della follia di Loki.»  
Sospirò. «Ne sei scuro? Steve, io mi fido di lui quanto te, ma guardalo ora. Ascoltalo... Non ci sta dicendo tutto. Pensa a “Sigyn”.» Lo vide riflettere sulle sue parole. «Non dico che abbia le risposte ma non vuole neanche trovarle.»  
«Signori?» Natasha li raggiunse dal fondo del corridoio. «La struttura è stata dichiarata sicura. Nessun reparto pare essere stato pregiudicato in alcun modo.»  
Studiò le ombre sul suo viso e sapeva bene quale significato dar loro.  
 _Ma tu credi che non sia così..._  
Nat gli restituì solo uno sguardo e Clint seppe leggere anche quello.  
«Thor è da Stark e con lui c'è anche Banner. Se Loki provasse a fare una nuova apparizione stavolta non credo che il dottore si tirerebbe indietro.» Le parole di Natasha parvero tranquillizzare Steve.  
«Dovremmo cercare un altro modo per rintracciare Loki, a questo punto. Magari Tony ha qualche aggeggio strano che può aiutarci.» Si ritrovò a sorridere all'espressione sul viso del suo compagno e lo stesso fece Nat. «Beh, volevo dire che qualcosa ci inventeremo.»  
 _Come sempre, capitano._  
Il pensiero non arrivò sulla lingua in tempo ché un agente li avvicinò con passo svelto.  
«Capitano!»  
«Cosa succede?» L'attimo di quiete era appena sfumato.  
«Abbiamo registrato un campo elettromagnetico anomalo nella regione del Québec, Canada, nei pressi di Salluit.»  
Di male in peggio.  
«Cosa intendi per “anomalo”?» chiese Natasha.  
L'agente si aggiusto gli occhiali sul naso facendo loro segno di seguirlo.  
Lo fecero finché non giunsero nella cabina di controllo del diciottesimo piano.  
Una quantità di schermi e ologrammi su ogni superficie disponibile. Solo tre gli agenti a lavoro oltre l'uomo che li aveva accompagnati.  
«I valori sono completamente fuori dalla norma per i nostri standard ma...» Dopo aver digitato qualcosa sulla tastiera l'agente si volse verso di loro tenendo però lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Steve. «Ci sono similitudini con alcuni eventi registrati in passato dai nostri strumenti. Il primo fu quello del New Mexico nel 2011.»  
 _Thor..._  
«Abbiamo una visita» sentenziò Natasha.  
«Bene... Amici o nemici?» chiese Clint conoscendo la risposta di Steve.  
«Scopriamolo.»  
Ghignò annuendo mentre il capitano chiedeva un aereo per raggiungere il luogo.  
«Capitano, il protocollo prevede di informare il direttore per ogni azione sul campo, soprattutto quando si tratta di un codice-»  
«Fa' pure il tuo dovere, agente, ma voglio un aereo pronto sulla pista entro due minuti.» Lo interruppe con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
«S-sisignore.»  
Clint ne era sempre più convinto: lavorare con Steve Rogers era davvero un fottuto privilegio.  
 _Ora capisco perché lo ammiravi tanto, stupido agente._

 

 

*

 

 

Pepper si era addormentata e Tony pensò che avrebbe dovuto passare più notti sveglio a guardarla dormire e meno a incasinare il suo laboratorio.  
Fosse stato un altro uomo l'avrebbe fatto, le avrebbe sistemano il lenzuolo sulle spalle e avrebbe continuato a restare in silenzio per godersi il suono del suo respiro finché non fosse sorta l'alba. Ma non era quel tipo di uomo, non lo sarebbe mai stato e lei lo amava a tal punto da accettarlo.  
Le baciò la fronte e uscì dalla stanza, diretto nel suo piccolo regno sicuro, senza incubi né coscienza, senza un padre sempre presente nonostante la sua eterna assenza, senza il peso di un titolo che non sentiva di indossare appieno. No, non era un eroe, era solo un egocentrico con un QI più alto della media e qualche soldo da poter spendere senza rimpianti.  
I mille pensieri che vorticavano nella sua testa quella notte erano una compagnia rumorosa.  
Non si era sorpreso di scoprire che anche le miriadi di telecamere sparse nella cella costruita da Reed avessero ripreso il nulla, un'infinita serie di _frame_ neri privi di immagini.  
Tutto ciò che era accaduto era testimoniato solo da quello che loro avevano visto attraverso il vetro e dalle parole che Thor aveva ascoltato dalla boccaccia di suo fratello, parole che ancora non aveva riportato.  
Magari avrebbe potuto disturbare Bruce, di certo anche lui era nel suo rifugio di numeri e bip, ricurvo su dati che non erano una cura perché non c'era nessun male da curare. Magari avrebbe potuto esprimere altre piccole e _amorali_ teorie su tutta quella storia...  
Si diresse in cucina alla ricerca di una “tisana scaccia problemi”, quando scorse la testa bionda di Thor, seduto sul suo divano con lo sguardo fisso al niente.  
«Insonnia?»  
Thor si voltò disegnando sulle labbra un piccolo sorriso.  
«Jane dorme, non volevo svegliarla.»  
Traduzione Thor-Mondo: _scusami se sono seduto sul tuo divano, non volevo crearti disturbo, lo so che quel pazzo di mio fratello ne combina una dietro l'altra e che sono troppo tenero per dargli la lezione che merita, sopportami ancora per un po' finché non troverò il modo di farmi ricrescere la barba... e altro._  
Beh, traduzione più o meno corretta.  
Tony afferrò una bottiglia di brandy e due bicchieri.  
«È stata una giornata faticosa per tutti» sospirò sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto e poggiando i vetri sul tavolino. «Questo ci aiuterà a sopportare anche quella che ci aspetta domani.» Riempì i bicchieri e ne allungò uno verso Thor.  
«Ti ringrazio.» Thor lo accettò ma restò a guardarlo senza buttarlo giù.  
«Come va il polso?» chiese gettando in gola il suo per poi riempirlo una seconda volta.  
«Bene. Bruce dice che basterà tenerlo fasciato.»  
«E meno male che erano quattro esami... Con cinque avrebbe effettuato un'operazione a cuore aperto con una mano sola mentre risolveva un sudoku con l'altra.»  
Quella battuta fu abbastanza per convincere Thor a bere il contenuto del bicchiere.  
«Ehi, vacci piano, bionda, non mi pare reggessi molto bene l'alcol l'ultima volta.»  
Thor rise porgendogli il bicchiere. «La seconda volta va sempre meglio della prima.»  
«Sì, e alla terza ci si sveglia ubriachi e nudi e senza voglia di farsi domande.» Versò altro brandy mentre Thor gli regalava un'altra risata.  
«Allora meglio fermarsi alla seconda.»  
Tony sorrise e poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo. «Mi fa piacere che ti sia rimasta la voglia di scherzare. E pensare che c'è della brutta gente in giro che dice che sei incapace di essere autoironico.» _Sì, quella brutta gente sono io._  
Mandò giù il suo shot e lasciò che Thor bevesse il suo.  
Forse poteva tentare...  
«La Romanoff ci ha raccontato di quella storia della falsa identità.» Cercò di fare il vago ma Thor parve rabbuiarsi. Decise di non badarci. «Sigyn... mh, è un bel nome.»  
Provò a cercare qualcosa sul fondo dei suoi occhi ma erano puntati al bicchiere perché potesse leggerci.  
«Non era solo un nome, era anche un ruolo, un personaggio da interpretare... Possiamo dire così?» Nessuna reazione.  
Doveva fare di meglio. «Tuo fratello mi è sempre parso incline alla commedia, o tragedia se lo preferisci. Un commediante nato, direi.»  
«Loki cercò solo un modo per proteggermi, sapeva bene che nostro padre non avrebbe appreso con gaudio la notizia che suo figlio fosse stato tramutato in una donna.»  
C'era quasi...  
«Sì, non mi sorprende che abbia architettato chissà quale piano per tenere tutti allo scuro del tuo cambiamento... Serpe ingegnosa.»  
Affondò e colpì.  
«Tieni a freno la tua lingua.»  
Eccolo lì, il Thor pronto a difendere suo fratello anche di fronte alla verità.  
«Come lui ha tenuto a freno la sua? No, aspetta, non l'ha fatto, anzi ha chiacchierato parecchio ma solo tu hai sentito cosa abbia detto in questa stanza e in quella cella.» Thor lo guardò senza dire nulla. «Vuoi illuminarmi?» Non ebbe risposta.  
«Sono parole senza importanza, parole dette al solo scopo di schernirmi. Ciò ti basti.»  
E no che non bastava!  
Sospirò e lasciò cadere sul tavolo il bicchiere vuoto. «Thor, perdonami, ma questo tuo continuo eludere le nostre domande non fa che farne nascere di nuove.»  
Quando fu Thor a poggiare il bicchiere sul tavolo, il rumore che ne seguì fu decisamente più forte. Tony quasi temette che potesse frantumarsi e non sarebbe stata neanche la prima volta che Thor gli decimava un servizio di cristalli, ma ora non era per baldoria o eccesso di goliardia, ma per un sentimento più infimo e _umano_ : rabbia.  
«Tu non cerchi risposte, Tony, vuoi solo la conferma per quelle che hai già dato a te stesso. E bada bene, questo corpo non può impedirmi di rammentare a te né ad altri il limite della mia pazienza.»  
«Ehi, ehi!» sorrise sollevando teatralmente le mani in alto. «D'accordo. Come sei suscettibile... Cos'è, non saranno i tuoi giorni?»  
Thor si alzò lanciandogli uno sguardo severo e se non avesse indossato quella canotta azzurra a pois bianchi - prestito di Pepper - sarebbe anche stato intimidatorio.  
«Ok, ho esagerato. Scusami. Va bene?» Si mise in piedi a sua volta con un sorriso sornione. «Non farò più battute di natura sessista per le prossime due ore. E non ti guarderò più il sedere. Giuro.» Ma Thor continuava a fronteggiarlo con espressione seria. «Stiamo solo cercando un modo per inquadrare questa storia, Thor. Tutto qui. Non vuoi dirci cosa ti ha detto in quella stanza? Ok, easy, non importa. Allora raccontaci cosa accadde quella prima volta. Alle volte bisogna tornare al punto di partenza se si vogliono fare passi avanti.»  
«Comprendo le tue intenzioni, ma non c'è bisogno di narrare il passato, non è di alcuna utilità. Ciò che accadde a quel tempo è ormai solo memoria lontana. Lo è per me e lo è per Loki.»  
Tony sospirò. «Ne sei sicuro? Perché ti basta guardare allo specchio per capire che per Loki non è così.»  
Gli occhi di Thor abbandonarono i suoi per posarsi sul vetro della balconata. Tony li vide luccicare troppo per appartenere a un dio, a un uomo.  
Ma Thor non era un dio in quel momento, non era neanche un uomo, sembrava soprattutto, non fosse neanche Thor.  
« _Signore?_ » La voce di Jarvis risuonò nella stanza.  
Aspettò qualche secondo per rispondere.  
«Cosa c'è, Jarvis? Siamo stati attaccati da delle cavallette hippie?»  
« _No, signore. C'è il capitano Rogers in collegamento._ »  
Brutto segno.  
«Ci sono novità, Rogers?»  
« _Stark, dov'è Thor?_ » Alla domanda di Steve guardò quel viso ancora una volta.  
«È qui, stavamo facendo due chiacchiere davanti a un bicchiere.»  
« _Ah, bene._ » _Bene?_ « _Andate alla base dello S.H.I.E.L.D., saremo lì in breve_.»  
«Perché, dove diavolo sei a quest'ora della notte?» Forse Clint lo aveva finalmente convinto a entrare in uno stripclub. «Steve?»  
« _Mi dispiace, signore, ma il collegamento è stato chiuso._ »  
«Odio quando Rogers fa il misterioso, gli riesce anche male fra l'altro, ma lui continua imperterrito... Ah, deve essere l'età che avanza.»  
Stavolta non era riuscito a strappare neanche mezzo sorriso a quella bocca.  
«Tutto ok?»  
«Sì, certo. Steve ci ha detto di andare.» Prima che potesse allontanarsi però lo fermò per una spalla.  
«Siamo tutti dalla tua parte, Thor, e ok, non importa nulla di quello che è successo e chissenefrega se non vuoi dircelo, però fai attenzione, stavolta Loki non sembra intenzionato a proteggere nessuno a parte se stesso.»  
Thor fece solo un cenno con la testa. «Dobbiamo avvertire Bruce.»  
Il modo in cui aveva cercato di cambiare discorso era alquanto imbarazzante, ma Tony stavolta preferì mordersi la lingua, in fondo essere se stesso non era sempre un bene.  
«Ci penso io, tu vai a cambiarti quella canotta inguardabile, e soprattutto trova una maglia più accollata. Sai, non vorrei che al capitano cadesse l'occhio.»  
E Thor stavolta gli fece un piccolo sorriso.  
No, forse essere se stesso era sempre un bene.

 

 

*

 

 

«Li hai avvisati?» Annuì alla domanda di Clint guardando poi la figura seduta su uno dei sedili dell'aereo. «Non mi sembra pericolosa.»  
«Le apparenze possono ingannare» sentenziò cercando di studiare il viso messo in ombra dal cappuccio nero.  
L'avevano trovata lì, nel bel mezzo del nulla, con gli abiti inumiditi dalla neve e le mani strette attorno alla stoffa del mantello.  
Non aveva detto molto.  
Non aveva neanche detto il suo nome, ma aveva voluto conoscere il loro.  
“Sono il capitano Steve Rogers.” Solo a quel punto aveva alzato gli occhi nei suoi e li aveva seguiti senza opporre resistenza, senza mostrare timore né incertezza. Si era lasciata cingere i polsi con delle manette e perquisire senza emettere un solo fiato. Non avevano trovato nulla a parte una lettera sigillata con della ceralacca che aveva detto fosse per il principe Thor.  
“Da parte di chi?”  
Non aveva risposto.  
Sembrava tranquilla, pensierosa, Steve non capiva se fosse anche spaventata, se era così sapeva nasconderlo bene.  
«Qual è il tuo nome?» Chiese avvicinandosi.  
«Linn, mio signore.» Provò una strana sensazione a sentirsi appellare in quella maniera, una sensazione per nulla piacevole.  
«Ehi, Steve?» Clint lo affiancò e si avvicinò discretamente al suo orecchio. «Ti ha chiamato “mio signore”...»  
Guardò quel ghigno divertito con una nota stonata; non gli andava di scherzare in una situazione così poco chiara.  
Non poteva altresì negare di ammirare e alle volte invidiare la capacità di Clint, come quella di Tony, di sdrammatizzare anche nella peggiore delle emergenze, o il cinismo di Natasha di dire una frase tagliente nonostante fossero a un passo dalla sconfitta.  
Tony diceva che era un noioso, forse era vero, forse sì, prendeva il suo compito con troppa serietà, ma quando vedi morire il tuo migliore amico davanti ai tuoi occhi, quando quella mano tesa non è abbastanza, quando la guerra la combatti e la vinci e perdi tutto lo stesso, la serietà è l'unica cosa che ti salva dalla disperazione.  
Con loro aveva imparato che le regole potevano essere infrante, che un ordine aveva anche una diversa chiave di lettura che, talvolta, il fine giustifica i mezzi.  
Chissà, con il tempo avrebbe imparato anche a ridere di una ferita che non si sarebbe mai rimarginata.  
Tornò con lo sguardo sulla giovane donna che aveva spostato il suo verso il pavimento del aereo.  
«Linn?» la chiamò facendole rialzare il volto.  
Aveva dolci lineamenti e occhi così azzurri che Steve aveva visto solo un paio di volte: sul viso di Thor, la prima, su quello di Amora, la seconda.  
C'era qualcosa di indubbiamente diverso in coloro che non abitavano la Terra, qualcosa che però li accomunava: una stranissima e impalpabile aura.  
Lo sguardo di Linn però aveva un'altra luce, una luce più umile quasi sommessa, come se si stesse sforzando di tenerlo fisso nel suo, come se in qualche maniera, non si sentisse di ricambiarlo.  
«Sei di Asgard?» chiese incrociando le braccia e le sue riflessioni trovarono ragione quando la ragazza riabbassò per l'ennesima volta gli occhi.  
«Si, mio signore.»  
Di nuovo quella strana sensazione.  
«N-non chiamarmi così.» Lei lo guardò di nuovo, stavolta con una certa incertezza. «Steve o capitano - no è meglio Steve. Chiamami Steve. Io sono Steve.»  
Cercò di non badare al ghignare di Clint alle sue spalle.  
«Sì, so bene chi siete, capitano Steve.» Sulle labbra si era disegnato un timido sorriso che non aveva compreso finché Linn non aveva continuato. «Il principe Thor è solito narrare le gesta dei suoi compagni di armi qui su Midgard. Nei suoi racconti il vostro nome è ricorrente.»  
Aggrottò la fronte confuso.  
«Thor parla di me?» chiese senza nascondere la sua sorpresa. La ragazza lo guardò per qualche attimo e poi annuì.  
«Molto spesso. La vostra nobiltà è una voce diffusa fra le genti di Asgard.»  
Sapeva che Thor provasse, oltre a una sincera amicizia, anche una forte stima nei suoi confronti, ma mai avrebbe pensato che avesse parlato di lui con le sue genti, con il suo mondo.  
La cosa lo inorgoglì e rattristò allo stesso tempo.  
 _Ti riporterò indietro, amico mio..._  
«Perché sei qui, Linn? Chi ti ha mandato?»  
Il piccolo sorriso sfumò dalle sue labbra.  
«La mia amata regina mi ha dato incarico di consegnare una missiva al principe suo figlio. Non ne conosco il contenuto, non ero tenuta a saperlo, sono null'altro che un'ancella. Mio era solo il compito di porla nelle mani del principe Thor e non di altri.»  
«Sei giunta qui grazie a quella specie di arcobaleno?» Fu Clint a chiederlo.  
Linn non tentennò. «Il guardiano Heimdall, colui che tutto vede, mi ha avvertito che avrei trovato accoglienza fra le genti di Midgard grazie ai giusti uomini che affiancano il mio signore nelle suo compito di proteggerla. Mi ha intimato di non temere nulla, perché sarebbero giunti da me.»  
«Sapeva che avremmo notato l'insolito fenomeno» sottolineò a quel punto scambiando uno sguardo con il compagno. «Posso vedere quella lettera?»  
«No.» La risposta fu rapida e non ammetteva repliche. «Perdonatemi, capitano, ma come vi ho già detto, mi è concesso lasciarla solo nelle mani del principe Thor.»  
Sospirò ma decise di non insistere.  
«Ehi, capitano, permetti una parola?»  
Annuì alla richiesta di Clint e lo raggiunse tenendo però sempre sotto occhio la figura della ragazza.  
«Credo che dica la verità» bisbigliò al suo compagno e Clint assentì con un gesto della testa. «Chiama Thor e chiedigli se conosce questa ragazza, avremo presto una conferma.»  
«Sì, Steve, però c'è un piccolo problema.» Spostò lo sguardo sul viso di Clint e aspettò che continuasse. «Ha detto che questa misteriosa lettera è per Thor e che la consegnerà solo a lui.»  
«E allora?»  
Clint si umettò le labbra con un sorriso. «Steve, noi non ce l'abbiamo “Thor” al momento, abbiamo solo una bionda con due belle tette.»  
Evitò di rimproverarlo per quel commento poco appropriato ma non poteva che dargli ragione. Non potevano certo prenderla con la forza, o meglio, potevano e di certo il direttore non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a ordinarglielo, ma era altrettanto certo di non obbedire a un simile ordine.  
Se la madre di Thor aveva deciso di inviargli una lettera proprio in quel momento allora ciò che vi era scritto aveva una certa importanza.  
Magari da Asgard sapevano cosa stava accadendo, quale fosse il piano di Loki e Amora, magari c'era la soluzione ai loro problemi.  
Sapevano di Thor e del suo cambiamento?  
Se era accaduto anche in passato forse su Asgard erano preparati ad affrontare quell'eventualità.  
E allora perché Thor non aveva chiesto di mettersi subito in contatto con il suo mondo?  
Troppe domande, troppe pesanti domande.  
«Chiama Thor e poi penseremo al da farsi.»  
Clint sospirò pigiando l'indice sul suo auricolare.  
«Come vuoi, capitano.»  
«Siamo in arrivo alla base.» Li informò Natasha dalla cabina di pilotaggio. «Attendo i tuoi ordini per atterrare.»  
«Va bene.»  
Non gli restava far altro che aspettare che Thor rispondesse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	8. Linn di Asgard

***

 

Si era appena fermato davanti a un semaforo quando sentì il _bip_ della chiamata.  
Lasciò che Jarvis facesse il suo lavoro e la trasferisse sull'impianto comunicazione dell'Audi.  
«Rogers, stanotte sei in vena di chiacchiere? Non è il caso di assumere uno psicologo o di chiamare una squillo? Fury ti passa un bello stipendio, puoi permetterti qualche lusso da star» scherzò lanciando un'occhiata a Thor seduto accanto che sembrava aver deciso di tenere le labbra incollate fra di loro.  
Non aveva detto molto da quando avevano sentito Steve l'ultima volta.  
L'unico scambio, se così si poteva chiamare, lo avevano avuto quando Thor era uscito dalla stanza con indosso l'orrenda t-shirt di Captain America e Tony lo aveva obbligato a rimettere la canotta a pois perché no, era meglio che a Steve venisse qualche pensiero poco morale sulle curve di Thor piuttosto che lasciarlo gongolare ancora su quell'imbarazzante scheletro che Pepper aveva avuto la brillante idea di portare fuori dal suo armadio.  
L'aveva lasciata addormentata nel suo letto, Pepper.  
A Jarvis il comando di avvisarla non appena si fosse svegliata. In verità sperava di cancellare quell'ordine prima che lei aprisse le palpebre.  
Tony aveva scoperto anche che Thor aveva qualche riflesso di codardia sotto tutto quel senso dell'onore, perché alla dottoressa Foster, lui, non aveva lasciato neanche un misero post-it.  
Avevano chiesto a Bruce di restare alla Tower come lady-sitter. Steve non aveva chiesto la sua presenza e di certo Bruce era più che felice di starsene rintanato nella sua bella gabbietta.  
« _Ehi, Stark, c'è Thor?_ » La voce era di Clint.  
«Posso sapere da quando sono diventato il segretario personale di Thor? È già la seconda volta che qualcuno mi chiama per chiedermi di lui. Cos'è, fra un po' mi comanderete di chinarmi sulla scrivania per leggere gli errori battuti a macchina?[1]» brontolò fingendo offesa ma Thor non sorrise, non alzò un sopracciglio, non fece nulla di “simpatico”.  
Sembrava una di quelle stronze che aveva accompagnato a casa troppo spesso, quelle snob con la puzza sotto al naso che quando regalava loro un diamante Tiffany richiudevano annoiate la scatola sospirando un “carino”.  
E Dio solo sapeva se non aveva la stessa voglia di sbatterlo a calci nel sedere fuori dalla sua macchina...  
 _Ma perché bastano due tette e una vagina per rendere qualcuno così insopportabile?!_  
«Parla pure, Clint. Sono qui.»  
Oh, sì, una bella pedata in quel suo sedere gli avrebbe di certo risollevato la serata.  
« _Ehi, amico, abbiamo trovato una ragazza che viene dalle tue parti. Ha qualcosa per te..._ »  
«Thor, non sapevo avessi un passato da Casanova» sorrise mentre un paio di clacson gli suonarono alle spalle. Gettò distrattamente un occhio allo specchietto retrovisore da cui si riflettevano i fari di una vecchia utilitaria.  
« _Dice di chiamarsi Linn. La conosci, Thor? Possiamo fidarci?_ » udì chiedere ancora da Clint.  
Thor, se possibile, si fece ancora più serio. Non era un buon segno.  
«Sì, è un'ancella del palazzo di mio padre. Non è pericolosa, è solo... è solo Linn.» La _stronza_ parve andare via per qualche attimo mentre il clacson tornò prepotente insieme a un'altra decina. «Dov'è? Sta bene?»  
« _È qui e sta bene. Il capitano si sta prendendo cura di lei e pare che sia un compito che gradisca._ »  
«Falco, non dirmi che Rogers ci sta provando con una donna!»  
« _Adesso sogni, Stark... Comunque stiamo per atterrare allo S.H.I.E.L.D_.»  
La chiamata si chiuse.  
Nel frattempo era scattato il verde.  
«Perché un'ancella di tua madre dovrebbe venire a cercarti? E per darti cosa?» Tony si immise nel traffico della notte newyorkese salutando l'utilitaria alle sua spalle con una sgommata sull'asfalto.  
Thor non rispose e lui provò di nuovo la voglia di gettarlo dall'auto in corsa. «Potresti smetterla di fare così?»  
«Di fare cosa? Di non rispondere a interrogativi di cui ignoro la risposta?»  
Per un solo istante a Tony parve di vedere un po' di Loki in quegli occhi, un po' di insopportabile Loki. Forse non era vero che non erano fratelli di sangue, forse qualche spruzzata di stronzaggine scorreva anche nelle vene di Thor.  
Evitò di parlare per tutto il tragitto, ringraziando gli AC/DC per la gentile compagnia.  
Arrivarono presto allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e Tony non fu mai più felice di vedere una bionda scendere dalla sua auto.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Era un luogo freddo, quasi più freddo della neve che l'aveva accolta.  
Una volta scesa dal grande volatile d'acciaio su cui aveva viaggiato, Linn fu accompagnata all'interno di un alto palazzo, attraverso corridoi bianchi cosparsi di tanti occhi rossi.  
Aveva paura e aveva cercato di nasconderlo. La presenza del capitano Steve al suo fianco l'aveva aiutata in quell'impresa.  
Non era come lo aveva immaginato.  
Dalle parole che aveva udito dalle labbra del suo principe, Linn aveva creduto che Steve Rogers fosse un uomo dal grande coraggio e dalla profonda lealtà, ma non anche un ragazzo gentile.  
 _Un ragazzo gentile._  
Se c'era una dote che le aveva sempre scaldato il cuore era quella: la gentilezza.  
Ne aveva conosciuta poca nella sua vita, forse ne aveva bisogno più del normale, sapeva solo che non avrebbe mai smesso di bramarla.  
«Scusa per le manette, ma è il protocollo.»  
Lei neanche aveva badato a quei ferri che le abbracciavano i polsi.  
Aveva scosso la testa e bevuto ancora un sorso di gentilezza dal sorriso del capitano Steve.  
Quando il passo si arrestò, vide le guardie midgardiane allontanarsi e lasciarla in compagnia solo del capitano e degli altri due prodi soldati: l'arciere di cui aveva sentito decantare le abilità sul campo e la bella donna dalla chioma rossa, che nulla avrebbe dovuto invidiare a una valchiria per grazia e valore, così diceva il suo amato principe.  
«L'agente Steward ha detto che Stark è appena arrivato.»  
«E il direttore?»  
«Sarà qui a momenti.»  
Li udì parlare e non sapeva quale senso dare alle loro parole. Non le comprendeva, non avrebbe potuto farlo.  
Si guardò ancora intorno cercando di trovare similitudini con il suo mondo, con il palazzo reale in cui era nata e crescita.  
Era tutto così diverso.  
C'era una luce quasi accecante in ogni stanza benché all'esterno la notte fosse lontana dall'abbandonarli. Avrebbe voluto vedere Midgard di giorno, vedere con i suoi occhi le albe che tanto aveva amato sentir narrare, i tramonti rossi e infiniti in cui si era perduto per tante volte lo sguardo del suo principe.  
«Stanno scendendo ora. C'è anche Thor con Stark.» Quando udì quel nome saettò con gli occhi sul volto della bella donna incrociando il suo sguardo. Non riuscì a reggerlo.  
Sembrava denso, denso come lava eppure freddo come i ghiacciai eterni. Lo sguardo di un guerriero. Lo stesso sguardo che tingeva gli occhi di Lady Sif.  
«Vieni.» Il capitano le fece cenno di camminare verso l'interno di una stanza e poi le sciolse le catene. «Non c'è più necessità di queste adesso.» Non si massaggiò neppure i polsi, la sua attenzione fu tutta per la lettera che teneva fra le pieghe del mantello. La tastò per sincerarsi della sua presenza e prese un respiro.  
«Capitano, quando potrò avere udienza dal mio principe?»  
La sua domanda sembrò confonderlo eppure le sorrise.  
«Siediti pure, Thor sarà qui a breve.»  
Eseguì il suo ordine.  
Gli altri due soldati erano spariti fra i freddi corridoi e Linn rimase a guardare la porta aperta chiedendosi quando avrebbe visto entrarvi il principe Thor.  
Il capitano era però rimasto accanto a lei con le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo pensieroso.  
Indossava una strana armatura di un intenso color ceruleo priva di reali spallacci e gambali.  
Provò a immaginarselo in battaglia e si disse che per qualche ragione non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
Sembrava forte e impavido e di certo una guida saggia per qualsiasi esercito.  
Non avrebbe dovuto arrivare a conclusioni tanto presto, forse si era lasciata condizionare dai tanti racconti che aveva udito su di lui, forse si era lasciata condizionare dalla sua gentilezza.  
Non sapeva dirlo, sapeva solo che al suo fianco quella fredda stanza sembrava scaldarsi almeno un po'.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«È una lettera. Dice che è da parte di tua madre.»  
Una lettera da parte di sua madre.  
Ascoltò quelle parole come fossero graffiate dritte sulla pelle.  
Una lettera di sua madre fra le mani di Linn.  
Perché? Quale crudele beffa poteva mai essere?  
 _“La vista del guardiano non può giungere fino a te...”_  
Doveva aver mentito, come sempre.  
Heimdall aveva visto.  
Sua madre aveva visto. Suo padre aveva visto.  
Quell'oscuro segreto che aveva annegato nel cuore per secoli era sotto gli occhi di Asgard. La sua vergogna, il suo fallimento.  
Loki sapeva e aveva agito di conseguenza.  
Aveva deciso di gettare anche la memoria nell'abisso in cui aveva gettato il suo cuore.  
Aveva deciso che non c'era nulla che valesse la pena salvare, neanche un ricordo, per quanto sporco e folle, il solo che ancora li univa.  
Non c'era più nulla adesso.  
E allora di chi erano gli occhi che aveva incrociato in quella cella? Di chi era il sorriso sincero?  
 _Dove sei adesso, Loki?  
Chi sei?  
...  
Chi sono...?_  
«Dov'è?» chiese a Natasha.  
«È con Rogers.»  
Il tempo dei segreti non poteva più scorrere.  
«Portami da lei.»  
«Lei vuoi vedere il principe Thor.»  
Le parole di Natasha fecero nascere un triste sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
«Portami da lei.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Hai freddo?» Linn scosse la testa. «I tuoi vestiti sono umidi...»  
«Sto bene, capitano, grazie per il vostro interessamento.»  
«Non c'è di che.» Steve si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse e tornò a guardare il corridoio privo di agenti. «Ehm... e così sei un'ancella?»  
Il silenzio l'aveva sempre avuto come compagno, sapeva dargli il suo giusto valore, sapeva dirgli grazie perché alle volte parlava più delle parole. Eppure in quella stanza senza occhi né orecchie Steve aveva sentito il bisogno di aprire bocca e darle aria.  
L'atteggiamento che aveva sempre rimproverato a Tony ora lo stava indossando senza un vero motivo.  
«Sì, capitano. Principalmente mi occupo dei bisogni della mia regina, ma capita sovente che venga affidata ai servizi delle cucine.»  
Linn gli rispose con sorprendente tranquillità, quella che lui in quel momento non sentiva di possedere perché tutta quella situazione stava minando anche l'acciaio dei suoi nervi.  
«Ah, certo... capisco.»  
Lei abbassò il capo nascondendo un accenno di sorriso e Steve per l'ennesima volta sentì quel silenzio pesare.  
«Capitano?» Fu Linn a spezzarlo e non seppe se fosse un bene. Aspettò che rialzasse il viso e lo guardasse stavolta con una luce più triste, spaventata forse, negli occhi. «È accaduta qualche disgrazia al mio principe?»  
Deglutì ma scosse la testa. «Perché me lo chiedi?»  
Quindi non sapeva? Ad Asgard non erano giunte notizie su quanto accaduto a Thor?  
«Non ho mai visto alcun'aurora che non fosse fra i cieli di Asgard e d'improvviso la mia amata sovrana mi investe di un così alto incarico come quello di consegnare una sua diretta missiva.» Le labbra tremarono eppure Steve vide solo una grande forza in quel tremore. «Cosa gli è accaduto, Steve?»  
Quando pronunziò il suo nome deglutì ancora e ora aveva bisogno di quel denso silenzio.  
Cosa gli era accaduto?  
Non sapeva rispondere, avrebbe voluto conoscere anche lui quella risposta.  
Dove era finito Thor? E perché non riusciva a trovarlo nel fondo di quello sguardo chiaro?  
«Thor sta bene, puoi credere alle mie parole, ma sì, non nego che abbiamo qualche problemino qui sulla Terra. Cercheremo di risolverlo.» Accompagnò quelle parole con un sorriso.  
 _Cercheremo una risposta finché non la troveremo._  
«È verità? Non che voglia mettere in dubbio la vostra parola ma-»  
«È la verità.»  
E poi fu Linn a sorridergli.  
«Steve?»  
Natasha comparve sulla soglia e lui non si era neanche accorto del suo arrivo. La guardò in cerca di una domanda e la lesse nel suo sguardo.  
“ _Thor è qui. Cosa facciamo ora?_ ”  
Ma fu proprio Thor a rispondere quando entrò nella stanza.  
In quel momento Steve non sapeva dire quale fosse l'espressione sul viso di Linn, sapeva solo che stava piangendo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non poteva essere. Non poteva essere vero.  
Sentì le mani tremare così come tremarono le gambe quando si alzò dalla seggiola di metallo.  
«Voi?» Tremò la voce e tremarono le dita quando coprirono le labbra. «Voi, mia signora?»  
Le lacrime le bagnarono le ciglia e le guance eppure in quella foschia salata Linn riconobbe il viso gentile della sua signora, l'oro dei suoi capelli, la dolcezza del suo sorriso.  
«Linn...» Il calore della sua voce.  
Quanto aveva sognato di rivederla? Quante le notti in cui le Norne avevano ascoltato e ignorato le sue preghiere? Quante le mattine in cui le era parso di scorgere i suoi occhi su un viso che non avrebbe dovuto appartenerle?  
Ora sapeva, le era sempre appartenuto.  
Il pensiero folle e sciocco di una ragazzina era sempre stato verità.  
«Mia signora!» Colmò la distanza che le divideva con pochi veloci passi. Le prese le mani senza rifletterci troppo e le baciò con tutta la devozione che aveva sempre provato e che mai aveva avuto modo di mostrarle, con tutta la gratitudine per quei giorni di calore che avevano abbracciato una piccola bambina senza importanza, per il ricordo che aveva fatto compagnia a una giovane donna.  
«Linn, non piangere.»  
I suoi occhi...  
Quei begli occhi ora si specchiavano nei suoi.  
«Non sapete quanto lunga è stata l'attesa, mia signora, eppure adesso tutto sembra solo un battito di ali.»  
Le sorrise e non riuscì a impedire ad altre lacrime di scivolare giù dalle guance.  
Lady Sigyn le asciugò con dolcezza e poi le sorrise ancora.  
«Linn, è giusto che tu sappia...»  
Non le permise di continuare. Spostò la sua mantella ancora umida e raccolse la lettera che celava fra le sue pieghe. Lady Sigyn la guardò apparentemente incerta.  
«Vostra Madre vi manda questa missiva.»  
«Io...» Sembrò che le sue lacrime si fossero specchiate anche negli occhi di Lady Sigyn eppure il suo viso rimase asciutto. Le porse la lettera con riverenza. «Per me?»  
Annuì a capo chino. «La mia sovrana mi ha comandato di consegnarla solo nelle mani del principe Thor.»  
Le dita di Lady Sigyn sfiorato le sue quando presero la missiva.  
«Come hai...?» Fu un breve fiato. «È stata la regina a informarti?»  
Quando riguardò quel viso che tanto le era mancato sorrise ancora fra la lacrime. «No, non sapevo che vi avrei rincontrato qui su Midgard, ma non ho mai dimenticato le sfumature dei vostri occhi... Forse la mia regina lo sapeva.»  
«Linn...»  
«E io voglio che voi sappiate che la mia fedeltà è cieca quanto indissolubile, mia signora.»  
Il suo sguardo disse più di quanto fece la lingua.  
Lady Sigyn comprese e se trattene le sue di lacrime, era solo perché nelle sue vene scorreva il sangue di un principe di Asgard.  
«Grazie.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony prese un respiro e guardò verso Clint.  
«So quello che stai per dire» sospirò Barton e lui sorrise. «Abbiamo qualcuno con delle risposte.»  
«E non ne sei felice?»  
Clint gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e poi tornò a guardare l'interno della stanza dove Thor, o meglio, Sigyn, stava ancora chiacchierando con la sua vecchia amica.  
«In parte sì, in parte ho paura che alla fine di questa storia dovrò andare in analisi...»  
«Faremo delle sedute d gruppo, tranquillo» rispose con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
La Romanoff aveva seguito la scena in silenzio ma Tony fu rapito più volte dalla faccia assurdamente interdetta di Steve.  
Povero Cap, se la faccenda assomigliava solo lontanamente a quella che aveva ipotizzato lui, probabilmente neanche le sedute di gruppo sarebbero servite.  
Ma ora non aveva importanza, ciò che contava era che finalmente era giunta la persona giusta e, destino magnanimo, al momento giustissimo.  
Non restava che fare le domande, e Tony aveva stilato da tempo una bella lista.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Steve avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni, Steve aveva bisogno di spiegazioni per capire cosa si celava dietro quello che era appena accaduto davanti ai suoi occhi, dietro la reazione di Linn, dietro a quella di Thor.  
Non ebbe tempo neanche per formulare una cortese ma bisognosa richiesta ché vide Linn accasciarsi fra le braccia di Thor.  
«Linn?» Thor chiamò il suo nome mentre cadeva in ginocchio per sostenerla.  
«Cos'ha?» chiese a quel punto avvicinandosi e sentendo un'inquietudine che non capiva tingere il suo viso mentre osservava quello privo di sensi della ragazza.  
«È stato il viaggio.» Thor le sfiorò la fronte e poi una guancia ancora umida di lacrime. «Linn non ha mai viaggiato oltre le mura di Asgard. Deve essere stato spossante per il suo corpo. Necessita di riposo e di abiti asciutti.»  
Steve incrociò quegli occhi azzurri e forse non riuscì a impedire alle domande, alla diffidenza, ai dubbi di trapelare dai suoi perché Thor riabbassò presto lo sguardo sul volto assopito della ragazza mentre scioglieva i piccoli nastri che tenevano stretto il mantello ormai zuppo.  
Le parole di Clint risuonavano nella sua testa: “Thor non ci sta dicendo tutto.”  
Era verità.  
Thor aveva segreti chiusi fra le labbra e non aveva intenzione di pronunciarli.  
Quei segreti avrebbero forse dissipato le nebbie che circondavano le azioni di Loki e della sua alleata o, nel peggiore degli scenari, ne avrebbero create di nuove.  
«Qualcuno mi aggiorni. Cosa sta succedendo?» Il direttore Fury era giunto anch'egli ma Steve non badò molto alla sua presenza. Flesse un ginocchio e distese le braccia attorno al corpo di Linn.  
«Me ne occupo io, Thor.» Intrecciò i suoi occhi solo per brevi istanti mentre si rialzava tenendo fra le braccia il corpo così leggero della ragazza.  
«Grazie.»  
«Capitano?»  
Lo sguardo di Fury non riuscì a evitarlo, e non evitò neanche di dargli una risposta alla sua domanda muta.  
«Signore, questa ragazza non è una minaccia.»  
«Questo lascialo decidere a me.»  
«Certo, signore, ma mentre lei decide renderò onore all'ospitalità della Terra facendola riposare su un letto anziché su un pavimento gelido.»  
Varcò la soglia ignorando i successivi richiami e dirigendosi verso il reparto di infermeria, l'unico con delle brande. Sentì la voce di Natasha prendersi l'incarico di spiegare ogni accaduto.  
«Wow, Rogers! Ho avuto un'erezione, giuro!»  
La compagnia coattiva di Stark era l'ultima cosa di cui necessitava ma non fece nulla per impedirgli di andargli dietro.  
Sapeva che Fury avrebbe fatto il terzo grado a tutta la squadra e poi lo avrebbe chiamato per fargli una lavata di capo, l'ennesima, per il suo comportamento.  
Avrebbe affrontato a testa alta ogni sua parola, ciò che gli premeva adesso era capire almeno un po' quella situazione.  
«La faccia di Nick era stupenda, sensazionale! - Jarvis, hai recuperato le immagini dalla telecamera nell'angolo ovest del corridoio?.... Oh perfetto, le voglio in HD sul mio palmare il prima possibile.»  
Trattene un ringhio mentre lanciava un'occhiata spazientita al compagno, ma Stark aveva dalla sua un'irriducibile capacità di menefreghismo che, doveva ammettere, gli aveva invidiato più volte.  
Quando raggiunsero l'ascensore e le porte si chiusero alle loro spalle, non poté più evitare la sua presenza.  
«Dovresti ammutinarti più spesso, Rogers, dico sul serio! Hai un lato sovversivo che ignoravo. Sicuro che non fumi erba di tanto in tanto?»  
«Stark, anche se ho le mani occupate questo non vuol dire che non possa rifilarti un calcio nel sedere se dici ancora mezza parola.»  
Tony sorrise alzando le mani con fare scenico.  
«Come vuoi, Cap. Come vuoi.»  
Sapeva che non avrebbe mantenuto fede a quella parola.  
Mentre i piani si intervallavano sulla parete frontale, Steve guardò il viso della ragazza che stringeva fra le braccia, le ciocche ramate che le ricadevano sul viso e rivide le lacrime che le avevano bagnato le ciglia pochi attimi prima.  
Il modo in cui Linn aveva guardato e poi parlato con Thor raccontavano di qualcosa che andava oltre il rispetto, la stima e l'obbedienza che si riserva a un capo, a un Padrone - per quanto lo disturbasse quella parola. Se avesse voluto cercare un termine corretto, probabilmente ne avrebbe usato uno alquanto blasfemo: fede.  
Tutto sommato, non era poi così blasfemo, ma per ammetterlo avrebbe dovuto mettere in discussione parecchie certezze e non era né il momento né il luogo adatto, soprattutto non quando aveva addosso lo sguardo sornione di Tony.  
«Carina, eh?»  
«Sto per alzare il piede.»  
Tony sorrise ancora. «Non metterti sulla difensiva, Steve, non c'è nulla di male ad ammettere che una donna è attraente, anzi, se lo facessi potresti anche mettere a tacere tutte quelle voci sulla tua presunta omosessualità.»  
Si sentì avvampare e d'istinto serrò la presa sul corpo sottile di Linn.  
«Ma ch- Chi osa mettere in giro simili voci?» Era esterrefatto e indignato. La sua vita privata doveva restare tale e non capiva perché ci fosse quel continuo interesse a ficcanasare nei suoi affari. Non era un Don Giovanni e forse con le donne non sapeva neanche come parlare, ma questo non voleva assolutamente dire che avesse qualche tipo di _strana_ inclinazione.  
«Ehm... Sono stato io in effetti, però anche Clint- Ahi!»  
Stavolta il calcio non fu solo una minaccia a vuoto. Steve gli colpì uno stinco con decisione e Tony per poco non svegliò la ragazza con il suo urlo.  
«Ma che diavolo, Rogers! Vuoi rompermi una gamba? Sono già convalescente. Non hai visto il taglio sulla fonte? Ho anche il cerotto! Lo vedi?» brontolò Tony mentre si indicava un ridicolo cerotto rosso che sarebbe stato bene solo sulla fronte di un bambino, non certo su quella di un sedicente genio, miliardario playboy e quello che era.  
«Se la gente ti tira scarpe e ti prende a calci non è il caso che ti fai un esame di coscienza? Magari quelle scarpe e quei calci li meriti, Stark» sentenziò mal celando un sorriso di beffa.  
«Ah sì?» Le porte si aprirono e fu solo per questo che Tony riuscì a evitare il secondo calcio che Steve avrebbe voluto rifilargli quando riaprì bocca: «E tu meriti di restare vergine per il resto della tua vita!»  
«Stark!»  
  
  
  
  
  


₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

«La barriera è ristabilita.»  
«Bene.» Styrkárr sospirò a fondo guardando il suo stesso riflesso nell'enorme specchio che tagliava in due la parete. «La falla però potrebbe essere stata avvertita, anzi, sicuramente è stato così.»  
Amora lo affiancò con le braccia incrociate sul petto e osservò i suoi occhi attraverso la lastra riflettente.  
«Cosa facciamo?»  
«Nulla, ragazza mia, nulla. Loki deve ancora fare la sua parte e questo è il motivo per cui gli perdoniamo questa piccola disattenzione.»  
«Insopportabile arrogante... ha osato mettere in dubbio le mie capacità quando non sa controllare neanche le reazioni delle sue braghe.»  
Styrkárr rise di gusto e si voltò per incrociare il viso imbronciato della donna.  
«Oh, Incantatrice... Abbiamo bisogno di lui ancora per un po'. Poi...»  
Non continuò ma riuscì a disegnare un sorriso sulle sue labbra. «Spero lascerai a me un tale onore.»  
«Non oserei mai negartelo, Amora, lo sai bene.»  
«E io non te lo permetterei, Styrkárr.»  
Amora gli piaceva, avevano lo stesso modo di vedere le cose, la stessa determinazione nel ribadire ciò che apparteneva loro e nessuno scrupolo a usare ogni mezzo per rispettare quella proprietà.  
Per questo in qualche maniera gli spiaceva doverle tagliare il collo una volta che non avesse più avuto bisogno di lei. Ma avrebbe mantenuto la sua parola: non avrebbe negato a lei il diritto di tagliare quello di Loki.  
«Data questa piccola inconvenienza sopraggiunta accidentalmente, abbiamo bisogno di accorciare i tempi.»  
«Notizia meravigliosa. Non vedo l'ora di chiudere questa storia. Non sopporto più di averlo davanti a gli occhi.» La donna alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e non nascose un'espressione di puro disgusto che Styrkárr condivideva. «Non sopporto più neanche questo sudicio posto che si ostina a chiamare palazzo.»  
«Per un ratto anche una fogna è una casa, Incantatrice.»  
«Un ratto ha più buon gusto.»  
Condivisero anche una risata mentre Styrkárr si diceva ancora una volta che sarebbe stato veloce e preciso e Amora non avrebbe sofferto troppo. Sarebbe stato il suo modo per ringraziarla della sublime compagnia.

 

 

*

 

 

Loki strinse forte i pugni sentendo le unghie conficcarsi nel palmo delle mani.  
 _Serpi velenose..._  
Sapeva bene con chi aveva stretto quel patto, sapeva bene quale sarebbe stato il loro ruolo all'interno della sua commedia, sapeva bene come avrebbe fatto scontare a ognuno di loro ogni parola, ogni sguardo, ogni singola risata.  
 _Serpi velenose... Io lo sono di più._  
Spinse le porte e attraversò il salone raggiungendo i due che lo accolsero uno con un sorriso e l'altra con espressione seria.  
«Pronto, giovane re?» lo beffeggiò senza decenza Styrkárr.  
Loki sorrise serafico. «Mai stato più pronto.»  
«Bene, allora vedi di non farti distrarre stavolta.»  
Conficcarle una lama in gola, sarebbe stata la sua più grande soddisfazione.  
«Amora, non dovresti dubitare del nostro alleato. Siamo giunti fin qui perché abbiamo completa fiducia nelle sue doti. Non è così? Se non fossimo stati certi che avere il suo aiuto fosse stato utile ma mai quanto necessario, non avremmo neanche osato disturbarlo.»  
Conficcare una lama nella gola di Styrkárr sarebbe stata una soddisfazione ancora più grande.  
«Quando sarò su Midgard sarò celato anche ai vostri occhi. Spero non sia un problema.»  
«Oh, assolutamente, Loki.»  
Amora sorrise con sfregio. «Nessuno di noi ha interesse a vedere quali mezzi deciderai di usare per convincerla a collaborare.»  
«Fa' ciò che devi, ragazzo, e torna vittorioso. So già che lo farai.»  
Loki si congedò con un cenno del capo e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Conficcare una lama nella gola di entrambi sarebbe stata una soddisfazione sublime, lasciare che se la conficcassero a vicenda, però, le avrebbe superate tutte.

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

L'alba aveva appena accarezzato il cielo. Rosso e arancio si abbracciavano come vecchi amanti mai stanchi.  
Nelle sue mani sentiva la rigidità della carta e l'odore di casa solleticò le narici.  
Aveva chiesto un po' di solitudine e aveva deciso di cercarla sulla cima del palazzo, sull'enorme spiazzo su cui sovente atterravano gli uccelli ferrosi dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Infilò una ciocca di capelli dietro a un orecchio e si sedette a terra con le spalle contro un muro.  
Ai suoi piedi la bellezza algida della città chiamata Grande Mela.  
Aveva sempre trovato bizzarro quel nome ma aveva altresì sempre amato guardarla in compagnia del silenzio; che fosse sul terrazzo di casa di Tony o sul tetto di quel freddo edificio, o fra le braccia di Jane, non avrebbe mai smesso di lasciarsi sfuggire brevi sospiri di piacere.  
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo ancora una volta sentendo il pallido sole incapace di scaldare la sua pelle inumidita ancora dalla brezza del primo mattino.  
La lettera fra le sue mani era ancora chiusa.  
Osservò a lungo il sigillo laccato di rosso, le linee fuse nella ceralacca che riportavano le iniziali di sua madre.  
Lo ruppe sentendo una profonda inquietudine guidare le sue dita.  
Quando ne spiegò la carta prese ancora un profondo respiro mentre scorreva con gli occhi le parole che sua madre aveva deciso di affidare a Linn, la sua piccola Linn.  
Linn era parte di quel sogno andato in frantumi, parte di quell'illusione consumata in secoli lontani, non abbastanza lontani da non fare ancora male.  
Ma Linn era anche la prova che non era stata un'illusione.  
Linn era la testimonianza che un tempo aveva avuto davvero l'amore di suo fratello.  
“ _Non sono tuo fratello, non lo sono mai stato._ ”  
E se quella menzogna non fosse mai stata detta?  
Se avessero sempre saputo che non era sangue ciò che li legava ma altro? Che quell'altro non era un peccato?  
Se quella notte di tanti secoli prima, Sigyn fosse rimasta, forse le cose...  
Scosse la testa per sbarazzarsi di quel pensiero.  
Sogni, speranze, utopie che non doveva più far germogliare né nella testa né nel suo cuore.  
Avrebbe fatto solo altro male, avrebbe fatto male a troppe persone.  
Mentre leggeva quella lettera, parve che la voce di sua madre fosse lì, che lei fosse lì a sospirargliele all'orecchio mentre faceva scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli.  
E quanto ne avrebbe avuto il bisogno ora, neanche sapeva dirlo.

“ _Qualunque sia la trama scritta dal fato, Thor, figlio mio, solo tu puoi toccare il cuore di Loki..._ ”

Non c'era quel nome, non veniva menzionata _lei_ in nessuna riga, eppure era presente in ogni singola parola.  
Sentiva che sua madre sapeva, per questo aveva inviato Linn su Midgard.  
Ma aveva sempre saputo? Anche allora? Anche quando aveva indossato quel nome e quel cuore? Anche in quel tempo in cui aveva vissuto un vita e una passione tanto intensa quanto sbagliata?  
Sua madre sapeva quando aveva asciugato le sue lacrime dopo l'inganno di Loki? Quando aveva pianto la sua morte e aveva sospirato fra le sue braccia quanto sentisse la mancanza di suo fratello? Quanto amasse suo fratello?  
E suo padre sapeva, quando rigido e regale aveva comunicato la crudele verità delle origini di un bambino rubato al suo mondo e cresciuto e cullato in una calda e atroce menzogna?  
Temeva quale fosse la risposta.

“ _Sono ombre nere quelle che abbracciano il destino di Midgard e quello del resto dei Nove Regni. Sono nere le ombre che abbracciano il cuore di Loki. Sono ombre antiche e cariche di rancore, un rancore che può distruggerlo..._ ”

 _Aiutami a capire, Madre, aiutami a scogliere quelle ombre..._  
Ma non c'era soluzione in quelle parole, c'era solo una richiesta.

“ _Pensa come fratello ma agisci come un Re. Cerca la forza nel fondo del tuo cuore e non avere paura di usarla..._ ”

_Usarla contro chi, Madre? Contro cosa?_

“ _Midgard è celata alla nostra vista. Tutto è celato eppure il mio sguardo non ti abbandonerà, figlio mio, non abbandonerà nessuno di voi.  
Anche le tenebre più fitte possono essere squarciate da un semplice raggio.  
Ricordarlo, bambino mio..._ ”

Sollevò gli occhi al cielo sempre più caldo e sospirò le ultime parole che sua madre aveva scritto.  
«...C'è sempre speranza.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Note:  
[1] La battuta di Tony è un riferimento alla famosa scena del bellissimo film “Secretary”.


	9. Riflesso di donna

***

 

Quando aprì gli occhi si sentì avvolta da un dolce tepore. Non riconobbe il luogo che l'accoglieva e cercò con lo sguardo qualcosa che l'aiutasse a orientarsi.  
La trovò su una seggiola vicino a quello che sembrava uno scrittoio. La trovò nel capo assopito del capitano Rogers, poggiato sulle sue stesse braccia.  
Si tirò a sedere scoprendo che il tepore che sentiva era causato dalla morbida consistenza di una pelliccia che le avevano poggiato addosso. Era una cosa bizzarra. Non aveva mia visto una pelliccia priva di peli, così liscia al tatto eppure così calda.  
Pensò che doveva aver perso i sensi.  
Ricordava solo il viso di Lady Sigyn e le sue braccia che la sostenevano.  
Poi un profumo forte e deciso che l'aveva accompagnata fin dentro all'universo in cui aveva sognato l'oro del palazzo e il sorriso della sua sovrana.  
Passò le dita sul tessuto grigio e sollevò ancora lo sguardo sul volto del giovane soldato.  
Quel profumo era ancora in quella stanza bianca: era quello del capitano Rogers.  
Aveva vegliato il suo sonno?  
Si sentì una sciocca a pensarlo. Semplicemente l'aveva vigilata.  
Era un'estranea. Non apparteneva a quel mondo, era giusto e saggio che le venisse affidato un custode per controllare i suoi passi.  
Ad Asgard era usanza adottare simili prudenze con ogni forestiero.  
Si portò la pelliccia più vicino e le fu concesso di indugiare sul viso assopito del midgardiano. Sembrava stanco e bisognoso di riposo, sembrava che quel sonno lo stesse cullando dolcemente.  
Le labbra quasi sorridevano.  
Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente camminare al fianco dei soldati della guardia reale senza alcuna difficoltà. Non deficeva per nessuna dote: corporatura, forza, coraggio... bellezza.  
Con indosso l'oro di Asgard avrebbe potuto competere con la magnificenza del suo principe.  
Si sentì arrossire a quel pensiero e scosse il capo per rimproverarsi.  
«Sei sveglia?»  
Notò solo allora, sulla soglia della porta, la figura della valchiria dalle rosse chiome. Non si chiese da quanto fosse lì, da quanto la stesse osservando. Aveva paura che rispondersi avrebbe solo aumentato il timore che ella le suscitava.  
«Ho perduto i sensi?» chiese abbassando lo sguardo sulla pelliccia che stringeva fra le dita.  
«Sì. Thor dice che è normale visto che è stato il tuo primo viaggio.»  
Annuì ancora a capo chino. «Perdonatemi per avervi arrecato tanto disturbo.»  
«Figurati... di solito le visite che riceviamo non sono molto gradite, anche perché il più delle volte hanno come unico scopo quello di annientarci.» La stranezza di quelle parole le fece alzare gli occhi sul viso della donna e lo trovò segnato da un sorriso. «Quando arriva qualcuno con delle buone intenzioni siamo ben felici di ospitarlo.»  
La fierezza del suo sguardo non impedì a un'insospettata dolcezza di attraversarlo e Linn fu felice che la bella guerriera l'avesse ritenuta degna di quella concessione.  
Un brontolio si sollevò dello scrittoio e capì che il sonno del capitano doveva essere stato spezzato.  
«Capitano, alla buonora!» Udì scherzare la donna e osservò come il busto del soldato si sollevava con movimenti apparentemente ancora stanchi.  
«Credo di essermi appisolato...» La sua voce ancora incerta aveva un suono stranamente dolce.  
«Infatti, e non ci hai fatto una bella figura con la nostra ospite.»  
A quel punto incrociò gli occhi azzurri del soldato e se non avesse d'istinto scostato i suoi avrebbe visto il rossore che aveva imporporato le sue guance.  
«Oh, io...» Un colpo di tosse. «Sei sveglia? Bene... Come ti senti?»  
«Ristorata, capitano. Grazie per il vostro gentile interessamento.»  
«Fury ti vuole nel suo ufficio.» La guerriera parlò ancora e il viso del capitano si fece serio. «Resto io con lei, tu vai. Non credo che stavolta sarà veloce.»  
Non capì cosa volesse dire. Vide solo il capitano avviarsi alla porta e regalarle un ultimo sguardo prima di imboccare il corridoio a sinistra.  
Non avrebbe voluto che andasse via, ma sapeva non poteva chiedere che uno dei guerrieri più valorosi di Midgard fosse regresso al servizio di guardia, non per una semplice messaggera come lei.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sentì dei passi arrivare dal fondo delle scale e poco dopo scorse il viso di Clint.  
«Sapevo di trovarti qui.» Lasciò che si avvicinasse. «Hai letto la lettera di tua madre?»  
«Sì» ammise guardandola ancora fra le sue dita.  
«Dice qualcosa che potrebbe esserci d'aiuto?»  
Alzò il viso per incrociare i suoi occhi e scosse la testa.  
«Mi spiace.»  
Clint prese un profondo respiro e portò lo sguardo all'orizzonte, lo stesso in cui aveva annegato il suo nelle ultime ore.  
«Neanche qualcosa che può essere d'aiuto a te?»  
Clint le ricordava Fandral. Anche lui, come il suo buon amico, nascondeva la profondità dei suoi pensieri e delle sue emozioni sotto una maschera di spavalderia, non ostentata come quella dello spadaccino, ma comunque mirata al solo scopo di non mostrare quanto a fondo e lontano potesse giungere il suo cuore.  
Clint aveva una spiccata sensibilità eppure sapeva tenerla sotto chiave.  
Era una difesa e poteva talvolta essere un'arma.  
Non si stupì perciò della sua domanda così sottile eppure decisa.  
«Forse» rispose sollevandosi da terra e lo vide sorridere.  
«Allora è andata bene comunque.» Riflesse il suo sorriso mentre adesso i raggi del sole cocevano come fiamme. «Fury mi ha affidato al controllo e alla supervisione delle tue interazioni all'interno e all'esterno della squadra.»  
Non riuscì a decifrare velocemente quell'espressione ma fu Clint a chiarirla con un ennesimo sorriso. «In parole povere vuole che ti spii come una carogna e che gli riporti ogni tuo movimento... Inutile dire che può sognarselo.»  
Non chiese per quale motivo, era chiaro anche a chi non aveva mai brillato per i fini ragionamenti: non si fidava.  
Fury non si fidava, forse neanche Steve si fidava più.  
Lo aveva letto nei suoi occhi, nelle domande che non aveva fatto e nelle risposte che non aveva voluto udire.  
Non poteva dar loro neanche torto, la loro sfiducia era solo conseguenza del suo comportamento limaccioso.  
Stark aveva avuto anche la schiettezza di dirlo apertamente.  
«Ti sono grato per la tua lealtà, Clint» sospirò con sincerità.  
Clint rispose con un piccolo sorriso.  
«Sai perché mi piace osservare dall'alto le cose?» Scosse il capo in silenzio. «Perché assumono una forma diversa, non perché sembrano più piccole - quella è una cazzata da psicoanalisi - ma perché hanno contorni più netti. In qualche maniera è come se fossero più reali.»  
«Più facili da combattere, quindi.»  
«Esattamente. Quando sai dove colpire è difficile sbagliare mira, la questione a quel punto è solo una.»  
Aspettò qualche istante prima di chiedere una risposta che sapeva aver trovato già sul fondo di ghiaccio dei suoi occhi.  
«Se sei pronto a colpire?»  
Il suo compagno scosse il capo sciogliendo le braccia che teneva incrociate sul petto.  
«Se sei pronto ad affrontare ciò che accade dopo aver colpito.»  
 _Se sei pronto a prenderti le responsabilità per le tue azioni._  
Dall'alto di quel maestoso edificio riuscì a vedere il cuore di Loki, i suoi contorni netti e la crepa che lo lacerava.  
Suo padre non si era preso la responsabilità di quel fendente.  
Sua madre aveva tentato di curarlo ma non era stata lei ad affondare la lama.  
Quell'elsa l'aveva tenuta prima Odino e poi Thor.  
Thor non si era preso la responsabilità di quel fendente.  
Adesso, toccava a Sigyn farlo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jane aveva afferrato una brioche e l'aveva guardata a lungo, aveva provato a portarla alla bocca ma non era riuscita neanche a tirar via un misero morso.  
Pepper aveva preso un aereo qualche ora prima.  
Le aveva chiesto scusa ma doveva andare. Le aveva detto di sentirsi come a casa sua, di chiedere a Jarvis qualsiasi cosa di cui avesse bisogno.  
Poi aveva mandato Happy a comprare delle brioche e Happy gliele aveva portate calde e profumate.  
Pepper, elegante come sempre, era sparita dietro alle porte dell'ascensore. Il viso tondo di Happy l'aveva seguita subito dopo.  
Jane era rimasta sola in quell'enorme casa con l'unica compagnia di una voce elettronica.  
Forse non proprio sola: sul divano del soggiorno, Bruce ancora dormiva.  
Erano ormai le 10.00 passate di mattina e la brioche era diventata fredda.  
Thor non era ancora tornato.  
La bella donna forse lo avrebbe fatto presto. Thor non sarebbe tornato altrettanto presto.  
« _Dottoressa Foster?_ »  
Era sobbalzata a quella voce e il dolce le era caduto dalle dita.  
«Che succede?» Dal divano anche Bruce si era svegliato. «Dannazione, mi sono addormentato di nuovo...» brontolò stropicciandosi gli occhi con le dita. «Scusa, Jane, è che-»  
«Sei solo stanco, Bruce. Non devi scusarti.»  
Ma Bruce si era scusato ancora e Jane aveva preferito sorridergli piuttosto che ripetergli per l'ennesima volta che non ce n'era bisogno.  
« _Dottoressa Foster, ho il signor Stark in linea per lei_.»  
Stavolta i suoi nervi avevano retto.  
«Oh...va bene. Cosa devo fare?» Si guardò attorno confusa sentendosi paradossalmente impacciata a essere una scienziata che aveva così poca familiarità con delle attrezzature informatiche all'avanguardia.  
«Credo che basti rispondere “pronto?”» Le suggerì Bruce con un sorriso stiracchiato che però in quel momento sembrò scaldarla.  
Sorrise a sua volta e sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto.  
«Ehm... pronto?» ridacchiò imbarazzata mentre vedeva il sorriso di Bruce allargarsi.  
« _Jane? Sono Tony, Tony Stark. Ricordi? Il bell'uomo vestito Ferragamo sul quale hai rovesciato lo champagne all'ultimo ringraziamento?_ »  
Incredibile... ancora voleva continuare con quella storia. Come se il ricordo della sua imbranataggine non fosse già abbastanza.  
«Sì, mi ricordo di te, Tony» sospirò mentre Bruce la guardava con  solidarietà. Se c'era qualcosa che li accomunava oltre l'amore per i numeri e la scienza, era l'essere totalmente fuori posto praticamente ovunque.  
« _Bene, allora se il dottor Banner è ancora in sé vorrei che ci raggiungeste allo S.H.I.E.L.D. C'è qualcosa che necessita del tuo cervellone, dottoressa._ »  
«Cosa?» chiese Bruce precedendola.  
« _Stelle e pianeti, o meglio, pianeti spariti misteriosamente all'occhio del  Grande Fratello asgardiano._ »  
Non capì molto chiaramente ma non sembrava nulla di positivo.  
«Cosa significa?» domandò ormai abbandonando l'idea di fare una colazione anche solo per calmare il brontolio del suo stomaco.  
« _Significa che la Stark Tower molto presto finirà per essere il più lussuoso albergo di Midtown._ »  
Scambiò uno sguardo confuso con Bruce quando la chiamata si spense.  
«Credo che tradotto voglia dire: altri guai in vista» sentenziò a quel punto Bruce grattandosi un orecchio.  
Jane sospirò soltanto mentre seguiva con gli occhi il contorno della sua testa arruffata.  
«Thor sarà lì.»  
Bruce annuì e lei inghiottì ogni altro sospiro.  
No, Thor non era lì. Thor non era più lì.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Mia madre dice che Midgard è celata ai loro occhi, questo vuol dire che con ogni probabilità c'è una qualche barriera mistica che impedisce perfino a Heimdall di far giungere i suoi occhi fino a noi.»  
«Opera di Loki, presumo.» Steve sospirò e osservò il viso dei suoi compagni.  
Il silenzio di Natasha, quello di Clint. Il silenzio di Tony...  
Il silenzio di Tony era la prova che la cosa aveva una sua gravità.  
«Celarsi ai nostri sistemi di videosorveglianza in fin dei conti è roba che un buon hacker potrebbe fare senza bisogno di trucchetti magici.» Tony decise di uscire da quel insolito mutismo sedendo su una scrivania. «Per Loki deve essere stato semplice, ma addirittura nascondere tutta la Terra... Può farlo davvero?»  
Thor scosse la testa. «Per quanto grande possa essere il suo potere, il suo seiðr non può espandersi così tanto... almeno credo.»  
«Se lui non ha questa capacità magari è stato aiutato dalla sua bella bionda.»  
Thor non disse nulla e sembrava stesse cercando qualcosa nello sguardo perso al pavimento.  
«Non c'è davvero niente che possa aiutarci in quella lettera, Thor? Magari tua madre ti ha lasciato qualche messaggio cifrato» ipotizzò Natasha.  
«Potrebbe essere.» E Clint appoggiò la sua riflessione. «Nel caso fosse caduta nelle mani sbagliate.»  
La richiesta era implicita: volevano leggere con i loro occhi le parole scritte su quei fogli.  
Steve aveva chiesto a Linn di mostrargliele, lei aveva rifiutato.  
Thor aveva solo riportato il contenuto ma teneva stretta fra le mani quella lettera con la palese intenzione di non porla in quelle di qualcun altro.  
Steve era sicuro che Thor non avesse omesso nulla di quelle parole, e insistere affinché gliele mostrasse sembrava una costrizione bella e buona e Thor era un amico, un amico in difficoltà, non certo un nemico.  
«Questa lettera era diretta a me, e mia madre conosce bene le pieghe del mio cuore così come conosce quelle della mia perspicacia.»  
«In altre parole non sei il tipo da leggere fra le righe.» Tony saltò giù dalla scrivania e lo raggiunse. «E la tua amica asgardiana? Neanche lei ne sa niente?»  
«Linn ha solo eseguito il compito che le è stato affidato e avrebbe messo in gioco la sua vita per portarlo a termine. Non sa nulla che possa aiutare le tue ricerche, Stark.»  
Thor si era messo sulla difensiva e Steve lo aveva avvertito. Aveva avvertito il senso di protezione e di responsabilità che provava verso quella ragazza.  
Linn sembrava importante per Thor, lo era.  
Non si perse in pensieri di natura maliziosa, non era come Tony, ma soprattutto aveva letto solo sincero affetto e gratitudine negli occhi di Thor.  
«Nessuno chiederà risposte a Linn, Thor. Stai tranquillo» lo rassicurò con fermezza. «Aspetteremo l'arrivo della dottoressa Foster e vedremo se almeno lei può capirci qualcosa.»  
«Sperate sia così.» Il tono di Fury li sorprese con ancora più sicurezza. «Questa storia si sta protraendo anche troppo e ormai non riesco a tenere a bada tutti quei paparazzi che gironzolano come mosche attorno a quel martello.»  
«Non credo che questa sia la priorità, Nick. I paparazzi poi fanno solo il loro lavoro.»  
«Se permetti decido io quali siano le priorità qui, Stark, e farti tenere quella bocca chiusa è una di quelle che mi impegnerò a far rispettare di persona.»  
Tony decise di non controbattere stavolta e rispose solo con un sorriso arrogante.  
Steve gliene fu grato, non aveva voglia di subirsi un altro dei loro screzi, soprattutto non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.  
«Chiamatemi quando la dottoressa sarà qui.»  
«Sissignore.» E con il saluto di Clint il direttore li lasciò nuovamente, non prima di aver regalato a ognuno di loro un'occhiata di monito.  
Steve prese un altro respiro profondo mentre Tony propose qualche altra stramba teoria che nessuno condivise.  
Poco dopo dalla porta si affacciò il viso di Bruce, accanto a lui quello di Jane.  
Gli occhi di Thor si coprirono ancora una volta di un'inspiegabile tristezza.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Linn aveva sentito parlare della bella midgardiana che aveva rapito il cuore del suo principe. Ne aveva sentito decantare la bellezza e le eccellenti doti intellettuali.  
La osservò in silenzio, seduta sulla sua sedia di metallo, e parlò solo quando le veniva chiesto.  
Non aveva risposte che sembrassero di utilità. Si sentì lei stessa davvero solo un ulteriore incomodo alle già ardue vicissitudini che stavano attraversando i midgardiani.  
Cercavano un modo per riportare indietro Thor, così dicevano, per spezzare l'incantesimo che lo teneva chiuso in quel corpo.  
L'incantesimo gettato da un principe perduto, un principe dallo sguardo triste e dai sorrisi studiati.  
Un principe perduto che lei ricordava di aver visto un tempo bello e vivo. Felice.  
Ciò che accadde quando il principe Loki tradì, sembrò non sorprendere quasi nessuno.  
Era malvagio, si diceva ad Asgard. Il suo cuore nascondeva solo inganni, la sua lingua era madre di menzogne.  
Aveva tradito e aveva perduto il senno. Aveva rinnegato il suo passato e la sua stessa famiglia per abbracciare le profondità dell'oscura magia.  
Linn vide solo gli occhi della sua regina piangerlo, solo il silenzio del principe Thor ricordarlo.  
Nella solitudine della sua piccola camera, anche lei versò lacrime per quel ragazzo a cui fu destinato il titolo di Signore del Caos.  
Ma i midgardiani non sapevano, non sapevano della giovane donna che aveva scaldato il cuore di un figlio dei ghiacci. Non sapevano di un fratello che aveva amato _davvero_ , e nel fondo degli occhi di Lady Sigyn, Linn capì che non voleva sapessero.  
La sua lingua avrebbe legato ogni parola, e non c'era tortura o minaccia che potesse far vacillare la sua fedeltà.  
Se anche la morte l'avesse aspettata alla fine di quel viaggio, con lei avrebbe portato quel segreto così come lo aveva custodito nel corso dei secoli, così come neanche l'occhio del Grande Padre era riuscito a estirparlo dalla sua bocca.  
«Heimdall non può sentirmi. Ho provato a invocare il suo nome e chiedere l'accesso al Bifrost ma non ho ricevuto risposta.»  
«Abbiamo provato prima sul tetto e non è successo niente.» L'arciere parlò con voce grave verso la donna che avrebbe dovuto essere la dama del cuore del principe Thor.  
Lei la osservò ancora e cercò di comprendere cosa avesse permesso a quella gracile creatura di entrare con tale prepotenza nell'anima del suo signore.  
Sul grande tavolo c'erano tanti fogli, tante carte diverse con segni che non riconosceva, e ascoltava parole che non capiva.  
Lady Jane parlava con calore e passione, tanta, troppa passione per un fisico così minuto.  
Forse era stata quella passione ad averlo rapito.  
«I satelliti non mostrano anomalie e non è stata rilevata alcuna stranezza per quanto riguarda l'orbita della Terra né degli altri corpi celesti. È tutto perfettamente ordinato... Anche troppo.»  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
L'uomo che aveva accompagnato la donna era lo studioso che serbava una bestia indomabile nell'anima. Così aveva detto il principe Thor in uno dei suoi racconti.  
Linn non riusciva a credere che un uomo così mite e dallo sguardo buono fosse in realtà solo un falso involucro.  
«Ogni giorno orbitano attorno alla Terra infiniti corpi celesti: asteroidi, comete, frammenti di diversa natura. I nostri satelliti servono a monitorare il loro percorso anche per evitare che essi possano essere attratti dalla gravità terrestre e finire con il collidere contro la Terra stessa. Dai rilevamenti delle ultime 72 ore, però non è stato riscontrato un solo movimento critico di corpi celesti nella nostra orbita.»  
«Che vuoi dire, che non ci sono più meteoriti nello spazio?»  
«No, è questo il punto, Bruce: i meteoriti e gli asteroidi ci sono ancora. Vedi? Sono stati rilevati dai nostri satelliti ma nessuno di essi è più entrato neanche lontanamente in contatto con la nostra orbita.»  
«Ci stanno evitando? È questo che volete dire?»  
Il viso del capitano Rogers si piegò in un'espressione confusa che Linn condivideva perché non riusciva a seguire il discorso di Lady Jane.  
«No, Rogers, è che non ci vedono.»  
«Esattamente.»  
Uno strano silenzio scese nella stanza e lei si sentì così fuori posto che avrebbe solo voluto tornare nella stanza ad abbracciare la pelliccia priva di pelo con cui era stata scaldata quella prima notte su Midgard.  
«Ecco quello che voleva dire tua madre con “La terra è celata.” Loki ci ha nascosto non solo dalla vista del tuo guardiano, ma dall'universo stesso.»  
«Questo non è possibile, Clint.»  
«A quanto pare lo è, capitano.»  
«Ma se il tuo mondo non può vederci e quindi collegarsi al nostro, Thor, come ha fatto Linn a giungere da noi?»  
Alla domanda del capitano, Linn si sentì investire da una moltitudine di occhi e finì con l'abbassare i propri.  
Non aveva risposte per quei quesiti.  
«Non lo so...» La voce di Lady Sigyn era così inquieta che si sentì stringere il cuore. Non voleva udirla così, voleva udirla allegra e spensierata così come la ricordava da bambina, eppure da quando l'aveva rivista le era sembrava così diversa, la sua amata signora, così triste, così persa...  
«Sono stata convocata dal guardiano e dalla mia regina e mi è stato intimato di affrettarmi.» Iniziò a chiarire di sua iniziativa e sentì un collettivo silenzio rispondere. Sollevò lo sguardo e cercò quello di Lady Sigyn. «Ho udito Heimdall ribadire più volte che non vi era più tempo.»  
«Non c'era tempo per cosa?» le chiese il capitano.  
Linn scosse il capo. «Non conosco altro, mi spiace.»  
«Una crepa.» Fu la midgardiana a parlare. «La barriera eretta da Loki deve essersi fratturata e questo ha permesso al tuo mondo di vederci e di aprire il ponte.»  
«Cosa vuoi dire con fratturata, Jane?»  
«Pensaci, Thor: Loki ha come inglobato l'intero pianeta in una scatola chiusa, ma per qualche ragione si deve essere creata un'apertura e tua madre ne ha approfittato per inviare Linn e permetterle di recapitarti la sua lettera. Con ogni probabilità la barriera è stata richiusa e adesso non è più possibile collegare i due mondi. Lo so, lo so che sono solo ipotesi prive di dati che possano accreditarle, ma credo che sia questa la strada giusta da seguire per chiarire la situazione... Se solo potessi studiare i cambiamenti astrali almeno degli ultimi 20 giorni... Ma avrei bisogno di tempo.»  
«Ha tutto il tempo che vuole, dottoressa Foster, e i laboratori dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sono a sua disposizione. Faccia ogni ricerca che ritiene necessaria e chieda ogni risorsa utile affinché questa faccenda veda un punto di svolta.»  
L'uomo dalla pelle nera le incuteva timore. L'aveva osservata a lungo e le aveva chiesto cose a cui non aveva saputo - voluto - rispondere.  
«Jane, non serve che tu resti qui. Non hai l'obbligo di farlo...»  
«Non è un obbligo, Thor. Voglio restare qui e rendermi utile. So che posso esserlo. Questo è il mio mondo, non ricordi? Pianeti, stelle... Alieni.» Aveva un sorriso dolce, Lady Jane.  
Dolce quanto quello che le restituì la sua signora.  
«Perfetto, immagino che anche tu, Bruce, prenderai casa nel laboratorio dello S.H.I.E.L.D., giusto?»  
«Se non ti conoscessi, direi che mi stai cacciando dalla Stark Tower.»  
«Perspicace, dottore. Ora che abbiamo un altro ospite devo liberare una stanza.»  
«Ci sono almeno dodici piani vuoti nella tua torre, Tony, non serve sfrattare il dottor Banner.»  
«Da quando sei così preoccupata per il destino di Bruce? Non dirmi che batte un cuore in quel gelido corpo da spia?»  
«Vedrai cosa batterà nel tuo quando ti avrò infilato una granata lì dove sai...»  
La rossa guerriera aveva abbandonato la stanza seguita da un sorridente arciere.  
«Siamo sulle tracce di quello svitato, se avete bisogno di noi.»  
«Tranquillo, falco, vivremo bene anche senza il tuo culo nei paraggi.»  
Linn pensò che i midgardiani avevano uno strano modo di comunicare...  
Lady Sigyn le si avvicinò e lei si alzò intrecciando le dita delle mani.  
«Mia signora, mi spiace arrecarvi fastidio.»  
«Nessun fastidio, Linn. Tony ha cortesemente messo a disposizione la sua dimora e lì sarai al sicuro finché non riusciremo a trovare il modo di aprire il Bifrost cosicché tu possa tornare ad Asgard.»  
 _Non senza di voi..._  
Lo pensò ma restò fermò sulla punta della lingua.  
«Come desiderate, Lady Sigyn.»  
«Continui a chiamarmi così anche adesso che sai...» La vide sospirare debolmente con le labbra ancora piegate verso l'alto.  
«Perdonatemi, se volete che smetta-»  
«No... no, va bene, Linn. Va bene.»  
Avrebbe voluto cancellare l'ombra buia nei suoi occhi, avrebbe voluto cancellare il tormento e la sofferenza che avevano spento quel piccolo dolce sorriso.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony era stato gentile ancora una volta.  
Aveva accolto Linn nella sua casa senza fare troppe domande e le aveva messo a disposizione ogni strano attrezzo terrestre che perfino _lei_ faceva ancora fatica a comprendere.  
Jane era rimasta allo S.H.I.E.L.D., insieme a Bruce. Gliene fu grata, avrebbe voluto dirgli ancora grazie; sperò che i suoi occhi lo avessero fatto.  
Steve li aveva accompagnati fino alla torre e poi era tornato indietro per seguire Natasha e Clint nella loro ricerca di Loki.  
Sapeva, sarebbe stato inutile, perché Loki non si sarebbe più fatto trovare almeno che non lo avesse ritenuto utile per i suoi fini.  
I suoi fini non li conosceva, temeva di chiedersi realmente quali fossero, temeva di chiedersi quale fosse il ruolo di Amora in tutto ciò.  
«Ti ho fatto un piccolo regalo, così magari stendi un po' i nervi. Mi sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno.»  
Si voltò verso il viso sorridente di Tony mentre guardava Linn che prendeva confidenza con la tivù.  
«Mi occupo io di lei. Ho intenzione di insegnarle a usare il microonde. Sono certo sarà un'allieva più promettente di te.»  
«Non ho bisogno di dormire. Grazie comunque per l'offerta, Tony» rispose sapendo di mentire.  
Aveva bisogno di chiudere gli occhi, aveva bisogno di dimenticare almeno dietro all'illusione di due palpebre chiuse tutta quell'ondata di emozioni che l'avevano investita così all'improvviso. Aveva bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e sentirsi ancora _Thor_ , invece di continuare ad avvertire il suo nome abbandonare sempre più la sua pelle, e con l'arrivo di Linn, _Sigyn_ era diventata sempre più forte.  
«Oh, ma io non parlavo di dormire.»  
Non capì.  
Tony si alzò dal tavolo e raggiunse Linn che sedeva ancora diffidente sul divano di casa sua.  
«Allora, piccola Linn, Thor ti ha parlato della pay TV?»  
«No, signor Stark.»  
«Bene, allora iniziamo dal principio - e non chiamarmi “Signor Stark”, mi fai sentire un vecchio.»  
«Non volevo offendervi, mio signore.»  
«Sbagliato ancora, Linn: “non volevo offenderti, Tony.” Chiaro? Io Tony, tu Linn.»  
Linn era arrossita ma aveva annuito. «Va bene, Tony.»  
Le sue labbra si sollevarono in un sorriso stanco mentre ascoltava Tony dilettarsi in ciò che sapeva fare meglio: ostentare la sua infinita conoscenza.  
  
  
Quando raggiunse la sua camera, capì in cosa consisteva il regalo di cui aveva parlato Tony.  
Nel grande bagno la vasca in marmo rosa era completamente colma d'acqua calda e dei piccoli bastoncini bruciavano spandendo nell'aria un odore così buono che le regalò un breve momento di quiete.  
Non avrebbe dovuto prendersi quel lusso, non era tempo di cedere al torpore del corpo e della mente, eppure era così invitante quell'angolo di pace...  
I suoi fratelli di armi stavano investendo ogni loro risorsa per aiutare la sua causa. La sua Jane, stava ricurva su carte e numeri per cercare qualche risposta. Sua madre di certo stava cantando preghiere per raccomandare alle Norne la sua sicurezza e suo padre... Se sapeva, stava affrontando la cosa come un re: nel silenzio del giudizio, nella riflessione della giusta sentenza da pronunziare.  
Non avrebbe dovuto, potuto, _voluto_ abbandonarsi al becero richiamo di qualche attimo di sciocco riposo.  
Vigliaccamente cedette.  
Fece scivolare via ogni abito, ogni stoffa che aveva tenuto coperto quel corpo che non riusciva a far tacere, che aveva richiamato memorie credute perdute, e sentimenti, bisogni, creduti ormai dimenticati.  
Quando l'ultimo tessuto abbandonò la sua pelle osservò l'immagine della donna riflessa allo specchio.  
Sfiorò con la mano il viso, il seno, il ventre.  
   “ _Perché non mi hai permesso di nascere?_ ”  
Quella piccola voce che le parve di udire nelle orecchie condusse il suo sguardo lontano da quell'immagine.  
 _Perdonami..._  
Affondò un piede nell'acqua calda e subito sentì il bisogno di immergere ogni angolo di pelle nell'abbraccio quasi ustionante di quel bagno.  
Si immerse fino a che il pelo dell'acqua non coprì anche i suoi capelli.  
Riemerse qualche attimo dopo quando si accorse che i polmoni non avevano più la resistenza che rammentava.  
Prese brevi e veloci respiri e quando il battito rallentò poggiò il capo sul bordo di marmo chiudendo gli occhi.  
Non aveva badato al suo polso e ora anche la fasciatura era completamente bagnata. Le medicine che le aveva dato Bruce avevano attenuato il dolore sebbene ne avesse sentito l'eco aumentare nelle ultime ore.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di medicarlo nuovamente, avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Bruce di lasciare Jane.  
Decise che poteva rifare anche da sé quella fasciatura, aveva combattuto abbastanza battaglie da saper come medicare un arto ferito.  
 _Thor ha combattuto quelle battaglie..._  
Aprì gli occhi al soffitto bianco.  
«Thor...» sospirò volendo risentire ancora addosso quel nome.  
Non sembrava calzarlo più.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Natasha sapeva cosa voleva dire quello sguardo e sapeva anche che Clint avrebbe saputo leggere il suo.  
«Non le hai chiesto nulla?»  
«Esattamente» rispose percorrendo con gli occhi i risultati dell'ennesima ricerca infruttuosa comparsa sul monitor.  
«Perché? Sei stata in quella stanza con lei per un'ora.»  
«Non sa nulla che può aiutarci e ciò che sa non lo avrebbe detto ugualmente.»  
Quando Steve l'aveva lasciata da sola con Linn, Natasha aveva ovviamente pensato di poter approfittare di quell'occasione.  
Il direttore era stato chiaro: quella ragazza non era una semplice messaggera. A lei il compito di scoprire tutto ciò che poteva sul suo conto.  
Avrebbe portato a termine il suo ordine, però aveva capito da subito che non sarebbe stato facile.  
    “ _La mia fedeltà è cieca quanto indissolubile._ ”  
Non le erano sfuggite quelle parole e quindi era stato chiaro che la catena che teneva la lingua di Thor, avrebbe tenuto stretta anche quella di Linn.  
Linn era un soldato, forse non nel temperamento e di certo non per le capacità sul campo, ma di cuore sì.  
Ed era un soldato dei più leali e fidati, un soldato che neanche il dolore di una tortura avrebbe fatto vacillare.  
«Solo perché non ho fatto domande, non vuole dire che non abbia avuto risposte, Clint.»  
La osservò dubbioso e poi scosse la testa.  
«Io credo che dovremmo essere più diretti.»  
«Ah sì?» Si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise. «Tu lo sei stato con Thor?»  
Non le rispose. «Colpa del tuo debole per le bionde, agente Barton.» Lo provocò sfoggiando un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Clint ghignò di rimando. «Che stronza...» E riprese a cercare un qualche indizio che li conducesse a Loki.  
«Ricorda che per quanto vuoi affondare un relitto, prima o poi qualche rottame torna sempre a galla.»  
«Ti sei data agli aforismi, Nat? La compagnia del capitano ha un cattivo effetto.»  
Non trattenne un risolino divertito. «Sarà, ma qualcosa mi dice che la nostra messaggera la gradisca particolarmente.»  
Clint arrestò il suo lavoro e la guardò incuriosito.  
«Te l'ho detto: non mi serve fare domande.»  
 _La Vedova Nera scopre sempre ciò che le serve sapere._  
«È una fortuna non averti come avversaria...» Si scambiarono un sorriso complice. «Non più.»  
«Chissà, forse un giorno rimpiangerai di non avermi fatta fuori quando ne hai avuto occasione...»  
«È molto più probabile che rimpianga quella notte a Budapest quando non ho approfittato della tua sbronza per portarti a letto.»  
E pensare che fu l'unica missione che Natasha Romanoff fallì.  
«Come se ti fosse stato possibile...»  
Ma questo Clint, non l'avrebbe mai saputo.  
  
   
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi e sentì l'acqua fredda bagnare il corpo, capì di essersi addormentata.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, si rimproverò per quella debolezza.  
Doveva tornare da Linn, doveva tornare dai suoi compagni.  
«Non è saggio addormentarsi in acqua.»  
Il cuore le arrivò in gola ma seppe celare la sua reazione.  
Sulla soglia del bagno lui la guardava senza alcun'espressione.  
«Sapevo che saresti tornato» affermò sentendo i brividi di freddo coprire le sue braccia e avvertì il polso dolere quando tentò di muoverlo.  
«Mi conosci bene.»  
«Non quanto credevo...» _Non quanto avrei voluto._  
Deglutì nel vederlo avvicinarsi.  
Non sapeva quale significato dare ai suoi gesti, non sapeva quali sarebbero stati i suoi gesti.  
Ma Loki raccolse solo il bianco telo in spugna dalla sedia e glielo porse.  
Lo guardò a lungo non riuscendo a impedire alle labbra di tremare per la sensazione dell'acqua ormai fredda che l'abbracciava.  
«Non è tempo per il pudore, Sigyn... Non credi?»  
Sentì la rabbia - e la vergogna - cancellare ogni gelo e si sollevò dalla vasca cercando di non gemere per il dolore che le attraversò il polso quando fece perno su di esso.  
Strappò via dalle sue mani la stoffa candida senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Sei qui per spezzarmi anche l'altro braccio?» Legò la stoffa attorno ai seni e lo fronteggiò tentando si mostrare quanta più fermezza potesse fingere.  
Non era mai stata brava a mentire, e davanti a Loki ogni sua menzogna sarebbe presto crollata.  
«Come sei melodrammatica...» Le sorrise. «Sono qui per chiedere i tuoi servigi. Ricordi il nostro discorso? Purtroppo siamo stati interrotti.»  
«Non credevo la follia ti avesse vinto fino a questo punto, Loki.» _Fratello_.  
Quella parola era rimasta ferma nella gola e non era scesa sulla lingua.  
    “ _Non sono tuo fratello..._ ”  
«Non importa quante ossa avrai intenzione di spezzarmi, ribadirò il mio no più forte ogni volta.»  
«Oh... Sigyn... » Loki scosse la testa e sorrise ancora. «Non sono le tue ossa che spezzerò.»  
Sapeva cosa volevano dire quelle parole.  
Sentì il corpo attraversato da un nuovo brivido e stavolta non a causa della poca stoffa che la copriva né per l'acqua che continuava a grondare fredda dai suoi capelli.  
Loki le si avvicinò di un passo e lei provò desiderio di farne uno indietro.  
«Taglierò la testa a ogni stupido midgardiano che mi abbia sfidato e la farò rotolare davanti ai tuoi piedi.» Ancora un passo. «Inizierò da Stark, poi sarà il turno di Rogers, a seguire tutti gli altri...  e per ultima sarà la testa di Jane a macchiare di sangue il pavimento.»  
«Non oserai-»  
«Oserò!»  
La rabbia montò avida nelle vene e il desiderio di stringere le mani attorno al suo collo crebbe a ogni centimetro di distanza che lui distruggeva.  
«Una dopo l'altra... Ogni tuo no sarà un cadavere che mi lascerò dietro. Ogni tua resistenza sarà una vita presa a questo stupido mondo, finché da quelle labbra non udirò ciò che voglio udire.»  
«Con quale nome devo chiamare la bestia che ha preso il posto di mio fratello? Dimmelo, cosicché possa maledirlo fin quando avrò fiato in gola!»  
Affannò per la collera e l'incapacità di contrastarla, per l'incapacità di contrastare la sua sanguinaria promessa.  
«Qualunque nome deciderai di pronunciare, suonerà come è sempre suonato sulla tua lingua, Sigyn: come una preghiera, come la supplica di una sgualdrina.»  
Bruciò in un fiato la distanza che li separava colpendolo dritto al mento con un pugno.  
Non sentì neanche il dolore alle nocche, il gelo del suo sguardo aveva coperto ogni altra sensazione.  
«Cosa sei diventato? Da quando il veleno delle tue parole ha corroso anche il tuo cuore?»  
Loki non rispose, restò a guardarla arrogante.  
Scosse il capo stringendo le dita in un pugno che faceva male. «Conosco i miei torti e te ne ho chiesto perdono, ti ho chiesto perdono anche per quelli che non avevano sfiorato le mie mani, anche per quelli che portavano il nome di nostro padre!»  
«Credi che il perdono basti? Che basti chiederlo e ottenerlo? Credi che qualche parola gettata al vento con sprezzo possa cancellare un'intera vita di menzogne?»  
Gli occhi di Loki dissero più di quanto avevano alitato le labbra e lei sentì i suoi pungere.  
«Credi che basti questo per placare la mia rabbia, Sigyn?»  
«Ti ho concesso la mia stessa vita per placarla...»  
«Non era una vita che volevo.» _Era altro..._  
Riuscì solo ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua mano che tremava, con la benda ormai sciolta e il polso sempre più gonfio.  
 _Lo so..._  
«Porgimela.»  
Quando lo rialzò non riuscì a impedirgli di prenderla, di far scorrere le sue dita sulla pelle infreddolita e umida, e liberarla da quella stoffa ormai inutile. Non gli impedì di sibilare qualcosa di inudibile fra le labbra.  
Osservò il suo viso vicino e gli occhi chiusi dietro le palpebre. Poi Loki li riaprì ed erano così verdi che le parve di non averli veduti da una lunga vita.  
E le erano mancati.  
Le dita abbandonarono il polso che smise di pulsare e di far male, smise di tremare.  
«Indossa qualcosa. Ho bisogno di parlarti.»  
 _Perdonami..._  
Voleva chiederglielo ancora.  
 _Perdonami per averti lasciato solo, per non aver compreso i tuoi silenzi e i tuoi falsi sorrisi.  
Perdonami per aver guardato ma non aver mai visto, per aver ascoltato senza mai sentire.  
Perdonami per averti avvolto in troppo amore, un amore che non era quello che chiedevi, non era quello di cui avevi bisogno, ma l'unico che la mia codardia mi ha concesso di donarti._  
 _Perdonami..._  
Le sue labbra sospirarono solo l'ultima parola.  
«Fratello...»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
La sua pelle era fredda e coperta di brividi e lui avrebbe voluto scaldarla. Avrebbe voluto asciugare una per una le gocce d'acqua che piangevano sul suo corpo.  
Il suo cuore non aveva battuto, si era semplicemente spezzato, spezzato in mille frammenti affilati e aveva fatto male.  
Perché quegli occhi non avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo, lei non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo.  
Tutto quel vuoto non avrebbe mai dovuto divorare la sua anima e l'oscurità che gli era stata destinata per fato non sarebbe mai dovuta esistere.  
Ma le Norne avevano deciso di tessere un disegno beffardo e crudele e lui avrebbe solo dovuto recitare la parte che era stata scritta, come un fantoccio.  
Loki non era un fantoccio, il Dio del Caos non recitava un copione che non portasse la sua firma e questo lo avrebbe ribadito con il sangue e tutti, il fato incluso, si sarebbero piegati al suo volere.  
«Fratello...»  
Il suo cuore si spezzò ancora una volta.  
«Vestiti.»  
Si allontanò. Allontanò le sue mani, le sue labbra, i suoi occhi.  
Diede loro le spalle e le nascose il fuoco che bruciava nei suoi, fuoco nero come pece e cremisi come lava.  
«Non permetterò che tu faccia loro del male.»  
Sorrise celandole anche quel sorriso.  
«Allora fa' ciò che ti chiederò senza attentare alla mia pazienza.» Quando si voltò lei lo guardava con lo stesso fuoco che tingeva il suo cuore. E non avrebbe potuto desiderarla più di così.  
«Parla dunque.»  
Sorrise.  
«La tua risolutezza deve portarmi a credere che tu abbia deciso di collaborare?»  
Chiese una risposta che non necessitava.  
«Parla.»

 

 

 

 

 

***


	10. Un accordo atipico

***

 

«Sto andando bene?»  
«Oh, sì, ora gira ancora mezza volta e- alt! Ok, basta così.»  
Tony sorrise mentre Linn guardava poco convinta il bicchiere di fronte a lei.  
«Ho terminato?» chiese e lui assentì.  
«Certo. Ora lo assaggiamo.» Afferrò la coppa ghiacciata e la portò alle labbra. «Wow... Fenomenale!»  
Era dannatamente buono.  
«Davvero?» E l'incredulità di Linn era disarmante.  
«Assolutamente. Hai un futuro da bar woman, Linn, credi a me.»  
In breve mandò giù l'intero bicchiere facendo poi tintinnare il ghiaccio contro il vetro vuoto quando lo riportò sul bancone.  
Linn sorrideva raggiante come le avesse fatto il più bel complimento del mondo, anche se Tony dubitava fortemente che sapesse cosa voleva dire “bar woman”.  
«Ma l'Americano è roba semplice, passiamo a qualcosa di più complesso.»  
«Sono pronta.»  
Quando Thor era partito per scartare il suo regalo -che doveva aver evidentemente gradito visto che stava rintanato in bagno da ore- aveva pensato bene di sfruttare al meglio l'opportunità di restare da solo con la ragazza.  
Non che volesse farle un terzo grado, ma magari poteva soddisfare qualche piccola curiosità.  
Aveva capito da subito che non sarebbe stato facile.  
Dietro l'apparenza gentile e cortese, Linn era una vera statua. Non dava aperture, nessuno spiraglio.  
Chiedere in modo diretto non era il metodo più produttivo, soprattutto da quando Nick con le sue domande a bruciapelo aveva fatto ben intuire quanto loro volessero conoscere chiaramente tutta quella situazione.  
Nick e le sue maniere da S.H.I.E.L.D....  
Quando mostri quanto qualcosa sia importante ne aumenti il valore.  
Aveva imparato negli affari che per abbassare il prezzo bastava essere semplicemente e fastidiosamente disinteressati.  
Ed era una teoria che aveva dato i suoi frutti anche con le donne, benché Tony Stark non avesse bisogno di attuare nessuna teoria per avere prima un numero di telefono, e poi tutto il resto.  
«Vedi quell'oggetto lucido alle tue spalle, Linn? Si chiama shaker. Prendilo.»  
«Questo qui?»  
«Sì, esatto. Adesso ti insegno a preparare un Lady Killer, e qualcosa mi dice che diventerà il tuo cavallo di battaglia.»  
«Cavallo... Cosa vuol dire, Tony?»  
 _Benedetti asgardiani e la loro ignoranza supergalattica._  
«Faremo lezione sui modi di dire terrestri in un altro momento, ora voglio vedere come te la cavi con le percentuali.» Si alzò e raggiunse la lunga mensola con le bottiglie ben ordinate. «In un cocktail la precisione è fondamentale. Fai ben attenzione, Linn.» Prese un brandy e dell'acqua tonica e li poggiò sul bancone. Linn ascoltava concentrata ogni sua parola. «Basta sgarrare di qualche decimo e puoi rovinare tutto.» Aggiunse poi anche un Campari e del Cointreau. «È semplice, alla fine, ma ci vuole un po' di esercizio, però tu, piccola Linn, hai le carte in regola per farcela.»  
«Cercherò di non deludere le tue aspettative, Tony.»  
«Oh, non lo farai - e poi non puoi fare peggio di Thor che è da anni che bazzica da queste parti e ancora non sa caricare una caraffa di caffè.»  
 _In compenso sa scolarselo bene._  
Preferì non informarla anche di questo visto che il suo viso era già arrossito abbastanza.  
Anche se timida in modo quasi inquietante, era una ragazza curiosa e molto sveglia. Aveva capito il funzionamento di metà degli elettrodomestici in qualche manciata di minuti e aveva sottolineato, secondo lei, la loro inutilità subito dopo, _perché a cosa serve una scatola che genera onde radio su una frequenza di 2450 MHz quando basta accendere una brace con dei rami secchi per scaldare il cibo?_  
Quelli di Greenpeace l'avrebbero adorata.  
Aveva però scelto di mettere da parte le invenzioni midgardiane e buttarsi invece in qualcosa di più universale, qualcosa che, non importava quanti anni luce di distanza fossero, riusciva sempre a unire due esseri di mondi diversi: l'alcol.  
Pepper, forse, non sarebbe stata molto d'accordo.  
«Ora ti faccio vedere come si fa e poi tu lo ripeti. Pronta?»  
Linn annuì mentre lui tirava fuori il cestello del ghiaccio.  
« _Signore?_ »  
«Dimmi tutto Jarvis - quattro o cinque cubetti di ghiaccio per iniziare.» Li gettò nello shaker afferrando poi il brandy.  
« _Lo spider è attivo_.» Lo informò Jarvis.  
«Grazie per l'info, ma so bene che è attivo. L'ho attivato io... Ora 40% di questo. È brandy. Vedi?» Linn assentì con il capo mentre lui lo versava. «Perché me lo stai dicendo, Jarvis?»  
Fu il turno del Cointreau. «Altri 40%.»  
« _Signore, lo spider sta rilevando immagini incompatibili con quelle registrate dal sistema di videosorveglianza della Tower._ » Ma a lui gliene sfuggì un po' di più.  
Fermò i suoi gesti e cercò di non mostrare a Linn il suo cambio di umore.  
«Incompatibili?»  
« _Totalmente_.»  
«Vuoi dire che vede qualcosa che tu non vedi?»  
« _La sua analisi è corretta, signore_.»  
«Dove?»  
« _Nel settore “Hooligan”._ »  
Guardò verso il corridoio che dava nelle camere e prese un respiro.  
Aveva avuto la giusta intuizione... come se la cosa potesse poi sorprenderlo.  
«Grazie, Jarvis. Avvisami quando la connessione sarà terminata.»  
« _Sarà fatto_.»  
Disegnò un sorriso e afferrò il Campari.  
Linn lo guardava silente.  
«Tornando a noi, 15% di Campari, adesso... Tutto chiaro finora?»  
«Sì, Tony.»  
Quando versò anche il Campari chiuse lo shaker con l'altra metà.  
«Ora agitiamo con vigore. Così.» Iniziò a shakerare mentre la ragazza seguiva ogni suo gesto.  
Era il momento di osare.  
«Di' un po', Linn, com'era questa storia di lady Sigyn? Thor è stato alquanto vago...» chiese continuando a shakerare.  
«Beh, io... Io ero la sua ancella personale.»  
«Di Thor? Cioè, Sigyn?» La giovane annuì mentre Tony tornava ad aprire lo shaker. «Ma tu non sapevi che lei in realtà era Thor, giusto?»  
«No, non lo sapevo a quel tempo.»  
Thor aveva detto il vero quindi, quando aveva riferito a Natasha che solo Loki ne era a conoscenza.  
«Capisco... vedi, ora versiamo il tutto in una coppa adatta - e tecnicamente chi era Sigyn?»  
Linn seguì ancora i suoi movimenti mentre versava il cocktail.  
«Non comprendo la tua domanda, Tony.»  
Dalla sua espressione sembrava fosse sincera.  
«Thor ha detto che, per ovvie ragioni, non poteva dire di essere lui, quindi mi chiedevo come si presentava ad Asgard. Per girare in quel bel palazzo immagino bisogna avere un determinato titolo, un lasciapassare, giusto? Altrimenti chiunque può imbucarsi e, da quel poco che ho capito, papà Odino non mi pare un tipo che appezza un intruso a casa sua.»  
 _Diamogli torto, ne ha adottato uno e per poco non gli accoppava il vero figlio!_  
Ma Linn non rispose e quel silenzio diceva molto.  
A quel punto sorrise con fare amichevole scuotendo il capo. «Lascia stare. Come non detto. Sono solo un curiosone.»  
Forse tirare in mezzo il vecchio non era stata una buona idea.  
«Lady Sigyn...»  
O forse sì.  
Linn sembrò titubante ma poi continuò: «Lady Sigyn era un'amica del principe Loki.»  
Amica? E ad Asgard si erano bevuti un'assurdità simile?  
Loki che aveva amici? _Amiche_?  
Lui? Uno che si vestiva male e si pettinava peggio e simpatico come un pitbull idrofobo attaccato alle palle?  
Ma Asgard aveva cresciuto uno come Thor quindi sì, poteva anche starci.  
Decise che andava bene così, meglio non insistere troppo.  
 _Impara, Nick. Impara..._  
Ora bisognava solo terminare quel Lady Killer.  
«Per finire versiamo dell'acqua tonica-»  
«5%.» Lo anticipò lei e Tony sorrise annuendo.  
«Precisamente. Sei molto attenta, Linn.»  
Linn si lasciò sfuggire un risolino che però nascose dietro a una mano e Tony sorrise di quel pudore.  
«Mescoliamo leggermente, come abbiamo fatto prima con l'Americano, _et voilà_ » Afferrò la coppa e gliela porse con un inchino studiato. «Un perfetto Lady Killer per voi, mia signora.»  
Linn rise ancora. «Nessuno mi ha mai chiamato così...»  
«C'è sempre una prima volta.»  
La ragazza lo prese e ne bevve un sorso.  
«È buono. Non credo che sarò capace di farne uno altrettanto buono.»  
«Beh, non ci resta che provare.»  
Mentre le dava direttive sulla preparazione del cocktail, Tony non poteva far a meno di pensare a ciò che gli aveva detto Jarvis: spider stava rilevando immagini in contemporanea celate alle sofisticate videocamere sparse nell'intero edificio, immagini provenienti dal settore Hooligan, ovvero dalla camera di Thor.  
Quel nome in codice, deciso da ubriaco con Clint solo perché chiamare Iglù la camera di Steve sembrava divertente, alla fine si era rivelato utile: se Linn avesse sentito anche solo nominare Thor si sarebbe di certo insospettita.  
Mai quanto si era insospettito lui.  
Immagini celate, Thor che era in ammollo da ore, la mancanza di novità dallo S.H.I.E.L.D...  
Tutto puzzava troppo di gel per capelli da quattro soldi e di cerone per vampiri.  
Tutto puzzava troppo di segreto scottante.  
Tony avrebbe scoperto quel segreto a ogni costo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Lo ascoltò in silenzio. Non capiva, non aveva senso.  
«Perché?» chiese senza nascondere la sua diffidenza. «Perché vuoi che sia io a recuperare quell'oggetto?»  
«Perché io non posso farlo. Semplice.»  
Avrebbe chiesto un altro _perché_ ma sapeva non avrebbe ricevuto la risposta che voleva. Loki avrebbe danzato abilmente attorno alla sua domanda eludendola senza neanche tentare di celarlo.  
«È per questo che ti sei lasciato catturare...»  
Ora almeno qualcosa era più chiara.  
“ _Devi prendere qualcosa per me_ ”, le aveva chiesto, “ _qualcosa custodito nell'edificio dello S.H.I.E.L.D_.”  
«Dovevo avere la certezza che fosse lì. Avevo bisogno di sentirlo.»  
Studiò a lungo il suo viso sperando di riuscire a leggere qualcosa. Fu inutile.  
«Sentirlo?»  
Le sorrise e annuì. «Certo, ed è così che tu lo prenderai e lo porterai da me.»  
«No» asserì decisa. «Non porterò nelle tue mani nulla che possa ledere la sicurezza di Midgard.»  
«Oh, cheta la tua preoccupazione. Non è nulla che riguardi questo stupido pianeta. È solo qualcosa che voglio e che, casualità, si trova proprio qui. Semplice coincidenza, mia cara.»  
«Coincidenza...» In quel momento fu lei a sorridere. «Non esistono coincidenze con te.»  
«Così mi lusinghi.» Si sentì schernire con un altro freddo sorriso.  
Eppure qualche attimo prima aveva visto cosa nascondeva davvero quel sorriso, aveva visto la brace che ardeva sul fondo e il bisogno di essere rianimata.  
«Non lo farò.»  
«Perdonami?» E quel sorriso non sfumò.  
«Non recupererò quell'oggetto, qualsiasi esso sia, e non permetterò che lo recuperi nessun altro, almeno che tu non mi dica perché lo vuoi e quali sono le tue vere intenzioni.»  
Una risata tagliente risuonò nella stanza e lei non si chiese se qualcun altro potesse udirla.  
Sapeva che non era possibile, ché se Loki si era mostrato a lei in quella casa era perché si era celato ancora una volta e né Tony né Linn, fortunatamente, potevano essere consci della sua presenza.  
«Forse non sono stato abbastanza chiaro, ma non esiste possibilità di negoziare. Hai solo due alternative: accettare o rifiutare, ma sai bene cosa porterà la scelta della seconda. E in ogni caso sarebbe solo un inutile spreco di tempo, dato che alla fine dovrai dirmi, sempre e soltanto, di sì.»  
Spalle al muro, era questa la sensazione.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Tony, chiedere il sostegno dei suoi compagni, unire con loro le forze per porre fine una volta per sempre alla follia che guidava i gesti di Loki eppure non riusciva a far altro che avvertire il muro contro cui si era lasciata inchiodare, e sentire la catena che le stava stringendo la gola.  
Se li avesse chiamati li avrebbe condannati a morte, se avesse rifiutato, avrebbe avuto il medesimo risultato.  
Loki non mentiva, stavolta era sincero e avrebbe mantenuto la sua parola, e le sue mani avrebbero grondato sangue.  
«Dov'è?» chiese invece di dirgli per l'ennesimo volta No.  
E Loki parve soddisfatto della sua scelta.  
«Nel settore E34, esattamente a una decina di piani nel sottosuolo.» La informò camminando per la stanza. «Non conosco l'ubicazione precisa, ma una volta che giungerai nelle sue vicinanze, saprò scorgerlo senza possibilità di errore.» Le sue mani sfiorarono distrattamente varie superfici della mobilia finché i suoi occhi non la colpirono ancora e lei si sentì di nuovo dannatamente inchiodata al muro.  
«L'intero edificio ha occhi e orecchie, e a me manca la capacità di nuotare nelle ombre.»  
«Non curarti di questi aspetti tecnici, me ne occuperò io. Tu dovrai solo arrivare lì.»  
Forse era solo un gioco, un altro, per farle scontare le sue colpe, quelle colpe che avevano nomi diversi e carnefici diversi, eppure sembravano essere destinate a convergere tutte sulla sua pelle, nel suo cuore.  
«Che forma ha?»  
«È piccolo, tondo e leggero come una piuma.» Loki rise ancora e lei avrebbe solo voluto chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli secoli prima quando quella risata aveva un suono dolce mentre era lei a volare leggera come una piuma sotto il suo sguardo divertito.  
Memorie di un tempo che non sarebbe tornato.  
«Ora porgimi ancora la tua mano.»  
Quella richiesta le fece stringere le dita attorno all'asciugamano che ancora le cingeva il corpo ed era ormai umida e fredda così come l'aria che le sfiorava i capelli bagnati.  
Il suo polso era guarito, Loki lo aveva guarito.  
Perché, non lo sapeva. Ormai non riusciva più a darsi risposte, ogni volta che ne trovava una, Loki faceva in modo di infrangerla e gettarla di nuovo nell'ignoto.  
«Per favore, porgimela.»  
Esitò ancora poi però mosse pochi passi per raggiungerlo.  
Sollevò il palmo finché le sue dita non lo afferrarono.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» chiese sentendo il suo indice disegnare qualcosa sulla sua pelle.  
Bruciava, sembrava fosse la punta di un tizzone ardente. Provò l'istinto di ritrarre la mano, ma la presa ferrea di Loki la obbligò a sostare a quel dolore.  
«Fa male...» Non riuscì a mordersi la lingua e quegli occhi furono ancora nei suoi.  
«Non è divertente essere mortale, vero?»  
«Non ho bisogno della tua falsa compassione. Sbrigati.» Strinse i denti per non lasciare al gemito di dolore che saliva dalla sua gola di abbandonare anche le sue labbra.  
«Ho quasi fatto.» L'indice continuava a scorrere, a incidere la sua pelle ed era insopportabile.  
«Quando ti avrò riportato questo oggetto... Manterrai la tua parola?» chiese con voce incerta.  
Loki sorrise portando lo sguardo sul suo lavoro.  
«Mi stai chiedendo se puoi fidarti di me?»  
«La mia fiducia è qualcosa che hai perduto tanto tempo fa.»  
«Oh, non sai quanto mi ferisca tutto questo.» Rimase seria al suo risolino di scherno. «Quando avrò ciò che voglio non ci sarà più motivo per mettere piede su questo mondo né su alcun altro.»  
 _Asgard..._  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» La sua mano fu libera ma tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere su quel palmo era solo un insieme di sottili linee verdi che però sparirono qualche attimo dopo. «Cos'è?» E con quella seconda domanda gli permise di non rispondere alla prima.  
«Solo qualcosa che ti permetterà di recuperare la mia sfera con più facilità.»  
Chiuse a riaprì la mano ma le linee non ricomparvero. Sembrava non ci fosse nulla eppure aveva bruciato per tutto il tempo.  
«A cosa ti serve, Loki? Questa risposta la pretendo.»  
«Portami la sfera e avrai tutte le risposte che vuoi.»  
Studiò il suo volto a lungo.  
«È una specie di patto?»  
Le labbra di Loki si spiegarono in una piccola curva morbida. «Se preferisci vederla sotto quest'ottica... La sfera in cambio della verità.»  
A quella parola sentì il cuore cavalcare forte nel petto e forse anche Loki lo percepì perché il sorriso si accentuò.  
«Tu menti» sibilò diffidente.  
«Quanta cattiva fede... No, non mento. A me la sfera, a te la verità, per non parlare della salvezza dei tuoi amici terrestri. Se ci pensi bene sei tu ad avere i vantaggi maggiori in questo accordo, Sigyn.»  
«Cos'è? Adesso dovrei anche ringraziarti? Non sono così sciocca da non saper distinguere un ricatto da un vero accordo!»  
Loki rise. «Diciamo che è un accordo atipico. Ti piace di più detta così?»  
«No, continua a non piacermi, ma ho altra scelta?...» sospirò e raccolse ogni sensazione sul fondo dello stomaco e le ignorò.  
Gli occhi di Loki tradivano una vena di divertimento che non sapeva bene se la indispettisse o la ferisse di più.  
Gettò anche quella domanda lontano dai suoi pensieri.  
La verità...  
Ma come poteva credere alla sue parole? A quante aveva creduto e quante le volte in cui Loki le aveva tradite?  
Avrebbe davvero voluto abbandonarsi alla cieca follia e fidarsi.  
Fidarsi voleva dire mettersi a nudo, mettere il suo cuore sotto il suo tiro e pregare affinché non scoccasse il colpo.  
Non aveva più preghiere, le aveva consumate tutte nelle notti in cui lo aveva creduto morto, in quelle in cui aveva dovuto rimembrare il suo tradimento, in quelle in cui aveva creduto di averlo davvero _perso_.  
«Perché hai celato Midgard agli occhi di Heimdall?... Come ci sei riuscito?... Amora? È stata lei?»  
A quelle domande rispose con un mezzo sorriso. «Jane dice che c'è stata una frattura.»  
E all'udire quel nome ogni ombra di sorriso sfumò.  
«Il nostro accordo prevede le risposte a seguito della tua collaborazione. Non vorrai trasgredire alle regole, vero?»  
«Tu hai delle regole?»  
«Touché.» Il successivo sorriso era solo una maschera. «Ora, non vorrei portarti fretta, ma avrei una certa urgenza di avere quella sfera, perciò se volessi essere così gentile da vestirti e recarti quanto prima al nostro caro S.H.I.E.L.D. te ne sarei grato.»    
Serrò le dita delle mani e deglutì un senso amaro.  
«Perché questo corpo?... Se era il mio aiuto che volevi, avresti potuto semplicemente chiederlo, senza il bisogno di questa stupida commedia.»  
Il falso sorriso era ancora sulla sua bocca. «Mi farai tornare come prima, non è così?»  
«Una volta che giungerai a destinazione guiderò i tuoi passi.»  
«Loki...?»  
Sapeva bene non avrebbe risposto, sperava almeno non ignorasse quella domanda.  
Speranza scioccamente vana.  
«Mi sembra superfluo ricordarti che avvertire i tuoi amici del nostro piccolo patto non sarebbe una buona idea.»  
«E io ti ricordo che tradirmi ne sarebbe una anche peggiore... Fallo e ne pagherai le conseguenze.»  
Loki non ribatté e continuò a propinarle quello sfregio sul viso.  
«Bene, dunque. Dal momento che abbiamo stabilito ogni clausola del nostro contratto, sarà meglio che ti lasci.» Raggiunse il letto portando apertamente lo sguardo al sottile reggiseno che Pepper le aveva fatto trovare insieme ad altri abiti ancora chiusi in tante scatole accantonate l'una sull'altra. «Mi sembra che non necessiti più di aiuto per indossare determinati capi.» Ghignò poi.  
Lei lo guardò senza fare un fiato, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi e le labbra sigillate.  
Rabbia e dolore. Ancora una volta non sapeva quale delle due fosse più forte.  
«Non tardare.»  
Ma prima che potesse sparire come al suo solito, lo fermò per un polso.  
«Al termine della nostra collaborazione, rivoglio il mio corpo.» Strinse forte le dita ma sapeva bene non aveva la forza necessaria per trasmettere quanto fosse risoluta in quel momento.  
Loki alzò un angolo delle labbra e annuì.  
«Avrai il corpo che tanto brami... È una promessa.»  
Allentò la presa mentre il sorriso di Loki si stendeva dolcemente sulle labbra.  
Era il sorriso del ragazzo che aveva conosciuto un tempo.  
“ _Non c'è nulla di marcio in te, Loki. C'è solo tanta bellezza che neanche tu riesci a vedere. Io la vedo, l'ho sempre vista..._ ”  
Fece scivolare via le dita dal suo polso andando a sfiorare le sue.  
Un gesto semplice per un legame che non lo era mai realmente stato.  
«Stai tremando...»  
Deglutì quando si accorse che era vero e allontanò la mano dalla sua.  
«Ho freddo» mentì scostando poi lo sguardo.  
Perché doveva sentirsi così? Perché doveva sentire il cuore battere così forte nel petto?  
Perché non riusciva a cancellare i brividi che le stavano coprendo la pelle?  
Come poteva un semplice corpo sfuggire così alla sua volontà?  
«Cerca di affrettarti.»  
All'udire la sua voce portò gli occhi su di lui, ma Loki non c'era già più.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non capiva perché a Tony piacessero così tanto quelle miscele che si chiamavano cocktail. Su Asgard non esistevano intrugli simili però non poteva negare fossero divertenti da preparare.  
Tony le aveva insegnato qualche nome strano e le aveva mostrato diversi liquidi alcolici che potevano essere uniti agli altri.  
Li aveva memorizzati tutti e aveva memorizzato alla perfezione ogni cocktail che le aveva mostrato.  
«Hai una capacità di apprendimento straordinaria.»  
Era arrossita.  
«Sei tu a essere un maestro paziente, Tony.»  
«Oh, troppo buona» le aveva risposto sorseggiando quello che aveva chiamato _Manhattan_. «Dico sul serio, sei un'allieva modello.»  
«Ho solo l'attitudine a eseguire un ordine» lo aveva sospirato con semplicità perché era semplicemente vero.  
Quando ti impongono ordini da tutta una vita, impari a eseguirli alla perfezione, impari a non farteli ripetere due volte e a non sbagliare quando li esegui.  
Non c'era nulla di lodevole in tutto ciò, era solo il suo lavoro, la sua vita, il suo destino.  
Vivere alla corte di Asgard e servire fedelmente la famiglia reale.  
Lo faceva con gioia, perché il Grande Padre e la regina Frigga erano sovrani giusti e buoni,  e il principe Thor sarebbe stato un ottimo successore.  
Lei non aveva una madre né un padre, non aveva mai avuto una famiglia e avrebbe potuto essere destinata ad altre mansioni, più umili e disdicevoli.  
Essere un'ancella era un dono, e di questo doveva solo essere grata alla magnanimità dei suoi sovrani.  
«Io invece non sono bravo con gli ordini. Rogers lo è, lui è un fanatico degli ordini. Si farebbe dare ordini per tutto il giorno... A dir la verità è quello che fa già.»  
A sentir nominare il capitano non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso.  
Un soldato ligio al dovere, un guerriero nobile di anima e deciso nella battaglia.  
Un ragazzo gentile con occhi buoni.  
«Guarda chi si vede! Com'è andato il bagno? Pep ha fatto degli acquisti per te da qualche parte sulla Madison. Li hai visti?»  
Solo in quel momento notò Lady Sigyn che entrava nella sala.  
«Sì, è stato molto cortese da parte sua. Vorrei poterla ringraziare come merita.»  
«Figurati, si sarà solo divertita. Le donne amano lo shopping, anche quelle che lavorano come amministratori delegati.»  
Quando incrociò i suoi occhi immediatamente intrecciò le mani salutandola con un inchino.  
«Mia signora.»  
«Linn... cosa state facendo?»  
Quando li raggiunse Linn notò i suoi capelli umidi stretti in una debole treccia che le ricadeva disordinata su una spalla e i vestiti così diversi dalle vesti di Asgard che le cingevano il corpo.  
Sembrava stanca, più stanca di qualche ora prima.  
Tony le aveva detto che aveva preparato una stanza da bagno con dell'acqua calda per ristorarla, che quindi non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi per _lui_ \- Tony usava riferirsi alla sua signora usando il nome del principe Thor.  
Linn aveva creduto alle sue parole e si era lasciata trascinare in quel vortice di novità che era Midgard e i suoi usi. Ora si chiedeva se fosse stato un bene.  
«Tony mi ha insegnato a preparare dei cocktail midgardiani, mia signora.»  
«Proprio così e la nostra Linn è un vero talento.»  
Abbassò il capo imbarazzata dalla parole di Tony.  
Lady Sigyn non disse nulla annuì soltanto con ancora un'ombra scura a coprirle lo sguardo.  
«Io ho bisogno di andare allo S.H.I.E.L.D. » Le sentì affermare.  
«Ci sono novità? La dottoressa Foster ha scoperto qualcosa?»  
«No, però ho bisogno di andare da lei. Devo parlarle.»  
Quella stessa ombra aveva ora attraversato la sua voce.  
 _Cosa vi preoccupa, mia signora?_  
Sarebbe stato ingenuo chiederlo, eppure era la domanda che le sfiorò la mente mentre la guardava parlare ancora con Tony.  
«Quando scendi chiedi un'auto alla reception.»  
«Grazie, Tony.»  
«Mia signora?» La chiamò quando la vide allontanarsi. Lei si voltò con un debole sorriso.  
«Cosa c'è, Linn?»  
Sentì il cuore scenderle nello stomaco. «I vostri capelli... Sono bagnati.»  
Aveva tanto desiderato rivederla, aveva desiderato ancora trascorrere del tempo con lei e adesso che l'aveva ritrovata sembrava che la stesse perdendo di nuovo.  
Non capiva quella sensazione, non capiva perché la sentisse così diversa adesso.  
Eppure sarebbe bastato pensare a quel principe triste dagli occhi verdi.  
A quel fratello...  
«Al mio ritorno posso chiederti di sistemarli? Non sono mai stata brava a farlo da sola...»  
Avrebbe pianto se non avesse saputo che le sue lacrime l'avrebbero solo rattristata di più.  
«Con immensa gioia, mia signora.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Avrebbe voluto infrangere quel vetro, avrebbe voluto far schiantare il suo pugno contro il finestrino dell'auto e urlare finché il cielo non avesse pianto e le sue urla avessero richiamo fulmini e saette.  
Non poteva farlo, e quantunque avesse ceduto a quell'istinto, nessuno avrebbe ascoltato le sue chiamate.  
Non era più il dio del tuono, non era più un asgardiano, non era più Thor.  
Guardò le strade di New York dipingersi davanti ai suoi occhi, i volti degli uomini e delle donne, dei bambini. I colori, la vita.  
Stava mettendo tutto nelle mani di una promessa, la promessa sulle labbra di qualcuno che non ne aveva mai mantenute.  
Le proprie labbra invece avevano imparato a raccontare menzogne.  
 _Jane..._  
Anche lei, aveva dovuto macchiare anche lei con quella bugia e Tony lo aveva creduto, e Linn l'aveva guardata con così tanta fiducia che quasi si sentiva nauseare.  
Quando l'auto si arrestò sotto l'edificio prese un profondo respiro e scese.  
Guardò in alto socchiudendo gli occhi ai forti raggi de sole.  
Era caldo, eppure dentro sentiva solo gelo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Urgente?... Cosa vuol dire?»  
« _Non sono a conoscenza dei dettagli, capitano, il signor Stark ha solo chiesto la sua presenza alla Tower con urgenza._ »  
Steve alle volte odiava quella voce elettronica che ogni tanto risuonava nelle sue orecchie, odiava dover portare quasi ininterrottamente un maledetto trasmettitore addosso, odiava, soprattutto, che Tony lo chiamasse con urgenza senza spiegargli il perché.  
Non aveva chiesto l'intera squadra quindi, conoscendolo - ormai poteva dire tristemente di conoscerlo – si sarebbe trovato davanti a una stupidata delle sue.  
Non voleva rischiare però, perché in quel momento tutto era una possibile minaccia. Alla Tower poi c'era anche Thor e c'era Linn.  
«Dove vai?» gli chiese Clint mentre armeggiava con un computer.  
«Da Stark, ha chiesto di parlami.»  
Clint mise in pausa il suo lavoro e lo guardò. «Da solo?»  
«Ha chiesto solo di me.»  
«Sarà una cazzata.» E tornò al pc.  
Steve lo studiò con la coda dell'occhio mentre infilava la giaccia.  
Sapeva bene che Clint aveva ragione.  
«Se ci sono novità avvisatemi.»  
«Sarà fatto, capitano, ma tanto questo bastardo non lo troviamo per adesso, inizio a pensare che non lo troveremo più.»  
Temeva che Clint avesse ragione anche su quello.  
Fino a quel momento i risultati delle ricerche su Loki avevano dato tutti esito negativo. Sembrava volatilizzato nel nulla.  
Non un indizio, nessuna seppur minima corrispondenza.  
Credere che se ne fosse semplicemente andato da qualche altra parte era fuori discussione, anche perché a quel punto avrebbero dovuto mettere in conto che far tornare Thor come prima era un'ipotesi sempre più remota.  
No, non poteva accettarlo.  
«Continuate a cercare.»  
E con quel monito uscì dalla stanza.  
  
  
   
*  
  
  
  
Bruce guardò il tavolo completamente coperto di carte e i monitor che lampeggiavano con frequenza quasi psichedelica.  
«Sono le rilevazioni degli ultimi venti giorni?» chiese assottigliando la vista mentre cercava di leggere qualche dato.  
«Questi dati non coprono neanche quattro giorni, Bruce.» Si voltò verso Jane con espressione sorpresa. «Abbiamo appena cominciato.»  
Jane gli sorrise e lui tornò a guardare il monitor.  
«Ci vorranno settimane per analizzarli tutti...»  
«Lo so, ma dobbiamo cercare di dimezzare i tempi.»  
 Avrebbe voluto chiederle se ne valeva la pena, se analizzare quella montagna di dati avrebbe davvero portato a qualche risultato. Ciò che stava accadendo alla Terra aveva del soprannaturale, era qualcosa che non obbediva a leggi della fisica né ad altre regole che vigevano sul loro mondo.  
Era magia, o forse solo una scienza troppo avanzata anche per cervelli come i loro.  
Si tenne quei dubbi sulla lingua perché la determinazione di Jane era schiacciante, e riusciva a cancellare anche la più labile volontà di scalfirla. Non avrebbe voluto scalfirla, in verità, avrebbe voluto esserne contagiato.  
Fu per questo che iniziò a guardare quei dati memorizzandoli e studiandoli, per quel poco che le sue rozze nozioni di astrofisica gli permettevano.  
Prese qualche appunto e lo passò a Jane mentre cercavano di estrarre qualche teoria dalle prime rilevazioni.  
Fury non aveva raggruppato una squadra di luminari o esperti, avrebbe potuto ma non l'aveva fatto, perché Fury era furbo quanto cauto, era scaltro quanto ambiguo e se riusciva a gestire un'organizzazione come quella dello S.H.I.E.L.D. senza mostrare cedimenti o esitazioni era forse proprio per quell'ambiguità.  
La linea fra giusto e sbagliato era così sottile che forse l'avevano attraversata tante volte senza neanche accorgersene.  
Bruce l'aveva attraversata di certo, l'attraversava ogni volta che lasciava che la rabbia lo prendesse e non avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche a se stesso forse, che distruggere quella linea era forse la cosa più vicina alla libertà che conoscesse.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Mi hai fatto venire qui per... per questo?»  
Steve sembrava nervoso, no, non era nervoso, era imbarazzato ed era divertente.  
«Sì, certo, a chi altro potevo chiederlo?» sospirò con fare evidente mentre girava attorno al tavolo.  
Linn, per fortuna di Rogers, era nella stanza accanto a provare la magnificenza dei bagni terrestri e quindi Tony poté godersi l'espressione porpora sulla faccia del capitano. «A Clint? O alla Romanoff?... Bruce?... Andiamo, siamo seri, Steve.»  
«Tu dici a me di essere serio?... TU?»  
Aveva bisogno di avere del tempo per verificare i rilevamenti di _spider_ e se questo voleva dire divertirsi un po' a spese di Steve era solo un motivo in più per congratularsi con se stesso per quell'idea.  
«Non agitarti, Rogers, voglio solo che tu la porti un po' in giro. Le fai veder Central Park, qualche vetrina, date da mangiare alle anatre, le compri un souvenir con I Love NY e le mostri quanto siamo accoglienti e ospitali noi terrestri.»  
«Non c'è tempo per fare i turisti, Stark! Ma come ti viene in mente che-»  
Ma Steve si ammutolì quando nella stanza comparve la ragazza.  
Anche Linn parve sorpresa di ritrovarsi davanti Steve però lei aveva un modo molto più raffinato per celarlo.  
«Capitano...» lo salutò con un piccolo inchino appena accennato.  
«Linn...» Steve invece sembrava stesse fermando un taxi sulla quarantaduesima con quella stupida mano alzata.  
 _Sarà un disastro..._  
Toccava a lui smuovere le cose.  
«Sai, Linn, il capitano Rogers vorrebbe mostrarti la nostra bella città.»  
Linn sbatté le palpebre sorpresa per poi arrossire e Tony pensò che sì, sarebbe stato un disastro perché tenere due timidoni con il fetish dell'obbedienza nella stessa stanza era già abbastanza difficile con uno come lui presente, sperare che riuscissero ad argomentare là fuori nel grande mondo era solo una roulette russa.  
Ma a lui serviva tempo e adesso doveva premere quel grilletto.  
«Ti piacerà il nostro pianeta, e i terrestri. I terrestri sono simpatici... vero, Steve?»  
«Eh?.. Ah sì, siamo simpatici.»  
 _Tony, non scoppiargli a ridere in piena faccia, per favore, potrai ridere di lui quando sarai nel tuo laboratorio._  
Cercò di convincersene ma le sue labbra si piegarono comunque all'insù, si piegarono forse un po' troppo perché degli occhi di Steve parevano bruciare fiamme.  
 _Ok, capitano, teniamo le ramanzine sul dovere a quando avrò sbrogliato questa matassa._  
«Io non vorrei creare disturbo al capitano.»  
«Ma quale disturbo!» sentenziò poggiandole una mano dietro la schiena e obbligandola ad avvicinarsi a Rogers. «Ti divertirai. Hai bisogno di divertirti. Tutti abbiamo bisogno di divertirci.»  
«Tu lo fai anche troppo, Stark.»  
Gli sorrise strafottente mentre li conduceva senza neanche nascondere la fretta verso l'ascensore.  
«Io non so-»  
«Sarà un pomeriggio fantastico, fidati!»  
Li gettò quasi letteralmente nell'ascensore ma quando stava per pigiare il tasto sentì la mano d'acciaio di Steve cingergli un braccio.  
«Questa me la paghi. Lo giuro!» gli sibilò all'orecchio quasi digrignando i denti conscio che Linn non lo avrebbe udito.  
 _Alla fine vedrai che avevo ragione anche sulla sua omosessualità..._  
Neanche lo stesse invitando a uscire con una cozza!  
Linn era graziosa ed educata.  
Steve era educato... grazioso un po' meno, ma di certo un tipo che apprezzava una ragazza un po' all'antica, e più antico del modo di porsi di lei, c'era solo il taglio orribile che sfoggiava lui.  
Si sarebbero divertiti, se ne sarebbero stati fuori dai piedi per un po' e lui avrebbe avuto il suo quarto d'ora di pace.  
«Mi raccomando, riportala prima delle 10,  giovanotto» scherzò senza perdere il bianco sorriso e lasciò che le porte d'acciaio si chiudessero.  
Prese un respiro e si concesse qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Jarvis?»  
« _Mi dica, signore_.»  
Guardò ancora verso le stanze e di quel sorriso non ci fu neanche più l'ombra.  
«Hai trasferito le immagini sul server?»  
« _Così come mi era stato chiesto, signore. Vuole visualizzarle adesso?_ »  
«No, lo farò in laboratorio. Inviale sullo schermo.»  
« _Eseguo subito_.»  
Per quelle di spider invece era necessario farlo manualmente.  
Si diresse così a passo spedito verso la camera di Thor.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non arrivò neanche all'ingresso che sentì il palmo bruciare ancora.  
Quando lo guardò vide materializzarsi dal nulla un piccolo rettangolo di carta. No, non era carta, era uno dei dispositivi che usavano i midgardiani per accedere alle zone protette.  
“È un badge.”  
Sussultò e si guardò intorno.  
Non c'era nessuno.  
 _Loki..._  
«Dove...?»  
“Non sono lì, non cercarmi. Ma ti sono comunque accanto... Romantico, vero?”  
Nella sua voce poteva vedere quelle labbra sorridere beffarde.  
Strinse il badge fra le dita e serrò la mascella.  
«Cosa devo fare?»  
“Soltanto seguire le mie indicazioni, Sigyn.”  
«Smettila di usare quel nome. Quante volte devo ripetertelo?!» Lo ammonì mentre l'apertura di vetro si schiudeva al suo passaggio.  
“Come desideri, principessa.”  
Trattenne un ringhio e si avviò verso il primo ascensore. Nessuno la fermò, nessuno sembrò davvero badare a lei.  
Pensò che forse Loki avesse celato la sua presenza ma quando le porte d'acciaio si aprirono e incontrò il viso di un uomo vestito di nero, scoprì che non era così.  
«Salve.» La salutò con un sorriso.  
«Salve» rispose senza aggiungere altro mentre lasciava che l'uomo pigiasse uno dei numerosi tasti sulla parete frontale.  
«A che piano?»  
Non sapeva rispondere.  
“12b”, sentì sibilare contro l'orecchio.  
«12B.»  
Non sopportava quella situazione. Già il senso di colpa e i dubbi erano così forti da farle attorcigliare lo stomaco, ma sentirsi completamente nelle mani di Loki era ancora peggio.  
Non sapeva dove la stesse guidando, magari non c'era nessun oggetto a cui giungere. Era solo una pedina, per l'ennesima volta, una stupida pedina da muovere a piacimento.  
Si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo su quel badge leggendo parole che in realtà non vedeva.  
Vedeva solo il sorriso di due ragazzini, di due bambini che si rincorrevo, che cavalcavano insieme, che si divertivano a fare a gara a chi giungeva per primo a valle.  
Vedeva la paura di due occhi e il tremore di due mani, vedeva i brividi e le lacrime, la dolcezza e la speranza.  
Vedeva tutta una vita che era scivolata via veloce e inesorabile e tutte le occasioni perse per riaverla indietro.  
«Sei nella squadra di Derek?»  
«Cosa?»  
Sollevò lo sguardo sul viso dell'uomo che ancora sorrideva sebbene lei avesse imparato quale significato dare ai sorrisi degli uomini di Fury.  
«Se vai al dodicesimo devi essere nella squadra di Derek... mi sbaglio?»  
Loki non le suggerì alcuna risposta e decise di prendere l'iniziativa.  
Le avrebbe dato la mera illusione di allargare il collare che sentiva cingerle il collo.  
«Sono informazioni riservate.» Era una frase che aveva sentito dire spesso a Natasha e di solito aveva la forza di mettere a tacere ogni altra domanda.  
L'uomo stirò ancora le labbra e annuì.  
«Ovviamente.»  
Spostò poi i suoi occhi nocciola sui numeri che si intervallavano senza più parlare.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo cercando di convincersi ancora una volta che stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
“Ti faccio i miei complimenti, hai glissato l'insidia con maestria.”  
«Sta' zitto» masticò fra i denti controllando che l'agente non l'avesse udita.  
“Attenta, se continui così stuzzicherai di nuovo la curiosità del tuo compagno di viaggio.”  
Cercò di ignorarlo.  
“E, se mi permetti, ti consiglio di chiudere ancora un bottone della camicia o potresti stuzzicare qualcos'altro al di fuori della curiosità...”  
«Taci!»  
«Scusa?»  
Deglutì guardando il volto dell'agente e scosse semplicemente la testa.  
«Nulla.»  
Sapeva bene che Loki lo aveva fatto di proposito.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiata, avrebbe dovuto infuriarsi per la sua strafottenza, per la sua assoluta mancanza di rispetto per tutto e tutti eppure... eppure per un breve momento le era parso che il tempo si fosse riavvolto, che fossero ancora due fratelli, due fratelli legati da un profondo peccato.  
Non c'era nulla di tutto ciò, adesso.  
Non erano più fratelli e non c'era più alcun peccato.  
E assurdamente ognuna di quelle verità alleggeriva il peso dell'altra.  
Un suono che ormai conosceva bene risuonò nel piccolo ambiente quando un lungo corridoio si disegnò oltre la porta.  
«12B... Buon lavoro.»  
L'uomo la salutò quando uscì e lei semplicemente gli rispose con un cenno del capo.  
“Sei quasi arrivata.”  
«Dove conduce questo corridoio?» chiese ormai sicura di non avere orecchie a seguirla.  
“A un secondo ascensore poi giungerai al settore E34... E comunque ero sincero sulla camicia, dovresti chiudere quel bottone.”  
«Smettila con questa storia, non è tempo per i giochi.»  
Dopo qualche metro arrivò a una biforcazione. «Dove vado?»  
Loki non rispose.  
Ognuno dei corridoi era speculare all'altro. Non c'era modo di distinguerli.  
«Avanti, dove devo andare?»  
E sapeva bene quale significato dare a quel silenzio.  
Prese un profondo respiro cercando di ingoiare ogni parola rabbiosa.  
«Loki...?» sospirò poggiando le mani sui fianchi.  
Ancora silenzio.  
 _Accidenti lui e i suoi giochi infantili!_  
«E va bene! Questa dannata camicia è troppo piccola e non si chiude... Contento ora? Adesso basta con questi discorsi inutili e dimmi dove devo andare.»  
“Destra.” Non le sfuggì il tono divertito. “Percorrilo tutto e usa il badge quando trovi un accesso chiuso.”  
Scosse il capo e imboccò la svolta.  
Sparsi per tutto il lungo corridoio una miriade di occhi rossi che sapeva avessero il compito di rubare ogni immagine che attraversava il loro campo visivo.  
“Perché l'hai indossata se non era della tua misura?”  
«Vuoi davvero intavolare una conversazione su questo?» chiese continuando a far vagare lo sguardo sulle pareti e sulle porte quasi totalmente chiuse.  
“Bisogna ammazzare il tempo in qualche modo... O preferisci che ammazzi qualcuno?”  
«Questa era pessima... anche per te» sentenziò mentre si avvicinava all'ennesimo accesso serrato.  
“Allora?... perché?”  
«Erano tutte di questa misura. Soddisfatto, ora?» confessò sperando di mettere fine una buona volta a quel discorso.  
Loki non continuò.  
Giunta alla porta strisciò la scheda nell'apposita fessura e lo spesso vetro si aprì.  
Prese ancora un profondo respiro.  
«Spero solo che tu non mi stia ingannando, altrimenti...»  
“Un po' tardi per i ripensamenti.”  
«Non è mai troppo tardi per riempirti di pugni.»  
Udì la sua risata e non poté impedire alle sue labbra di piegarsi appena un po'.  
  
Incontrò diversi agenti ma nessuno le fece alcuna domanda. Sembrava che il solo essere riuscita a giungere lì fosse una risposta sufficiente.  
Era lì perché ne aveva il diritto. Che fosse merito della piccola scheda che le aveva dato Loki, non sapeva dirlo, di certo i terrestri avevano troppa fiducia nelle loro tecnologie.  
“È dietro quella porta. Riesco a sentirlo.”  
Prese un profondo respiro e fece scivolare ancora una volta il badge nella fenditura sulla parete.  
 _Non tradirmi... Te ne prego..._  
Nel fondo del cuore temeva cosa sarebbe successo quando Loki avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva.  
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle.  
Non c'era nessuno.  
Era una grande sala che somigliava a un archivio, più precisamente era una stanza a uso di deposito. Numerosi scaffali, diverse scatole d'acciaio di altrettante diverse grandezze, collocate in un ordine scandito da dei numeri e delle lettere scritti su ognuna.  
Si guardò intorno ma sembrava vedere sempre la medesima immagine.  
«Dov'è?»  
La sua voce risuonò nel silenzio del locale. Non vide occhi rossi sulle pareti o negli angoli.  
Possibile fosse priva di protezione? E allora perché Loki non era giunto da sé in quella stanza?  
Cosa si celava davvero?  
“Chiudi gli occhi.”  
Le sue domande furono spazzate via.  
«Cosa?»  
“Fa' come ti ho detto. Chiudi gli occhi.”  
Deglutì ogni altra richiesta di chiarezza, conscia ormai che non avrebbe avuto soddisfazione.  
Osservò un'ultima volta una lunga fila di scrigni metallici e poi eseguì il suo ordine.  
Tale era e tale era risuonato anche alle sue orecchie.  
«E adesso?»  
“Adesso devi trovarlo.”  
«Come posso cercare qualcosa di cui ignoro forma e sostanza? Senza neanche l'ausilio della vista-»  
“Non devi cercarlo con gli occhi ma con il seiðr.”  
Non capiva.  
«Io non lo posseggo, forse ti è sfuggito questo dettaglio quando mi hai affidato questo compito» sottolineò nell'oscurità del suo sguardo.  
Sentì Loki sospirare e avrebbe solo voluto averlo di fronte per colpirlo finché non avesse consumato l'ultima briciola di rabbia.  
“Ho infuso un po' del mio nella tua mano. Lascia che ti guidi.”  
A quelle parole riaprì gli occhi e li portò al suo palmo. Adesso aveva capito cosa avesse fatto eppure ancora ignorava le ragioni più importanti.  
Decise che ormai non vi era più tempo per tergiversare.  
Adesso era lì, tanto valeva rischiare fino alla fine.  
Quando il buio tornò a governare la sua vista sollevò la mano e la portò davanti a sé.  
Non successe nulla.  
Passarono i primi secondi, poi i successivi minuti e tutto ciò che sentiva era solo il silenzio che la circondava.  
Quando iniziò a perdere la pazienza qualcosa accadde: sentì del calore provenire dalla sua sinistra.  
 _Cos'è?_ Pensò, ma non cercò una risposta, semplicemente lo seguì.  
I suoi passi non erano incerti, sembravano conoscere la strada senza che fosse lei a indicargliela.  
Il calore aumentò finché non sentì nuovamente il palmo ardere.  
Strinse i denti e mandò giù ogni parola.  
Presto il calore divenne insopportabile ed era come se l'intera mano fosse avvolta dalle fiamme.  
«Loki...»  
Quel nome fu impossibile da ingoiare.  
“Basta così.”  
Aprì gli occhi tirando via la mano dal niente e osservandola con un leggero fiatone.  
Davanti a sé non c'era nulla a parte una piccola scatola. Una fra le più piccole.  
«È questa?» chiese desistendo dallo sfiorarla.  
“Aprila.”  
Non c'era serratura, non sembrava neanche potesse essere aperta. Era un unico blocco di metallo grigio privo di qualsiasi fessura o taglio.  
“Avvicina la mano.”  
Loki rispose alla sua domanda non posta.  
«Cosa vi è contenuto?»  
“Aprila e vedrai con i tuoi occhi.”  
E se fosse stata un'arma? Se ciò che vi giaceva si fosse rivelato un pericolo per le genti di Midgard?  
Come poteva davvero fidarsi? Perché lo aveva fatto fino a seguirlo in quell'impresa ignota?  
Aveva mentito e aveva taciuto ai suoi compagni ogni cosa.  
Non riusciva a riconoscere il suo comportamento, non riusciva ad approvarlo.  
 _E allora perché sono qui?_  
Allungò la mano e l'avvicinò alla scatola. La risposta l'avrebbe trovata al suo interno.  
Più si avvicinava allo scrigno più esso si dissolveva sotto i suoi occhi, diveniva sempre più labile, sempre più sottile e tutto ciò che riusciva a scorgere era un oggetto tondo. La sfera di cui aveva parlato Loki.  
Più piccola del suo stesso pugno, priva di colore.  
Quando la scatola scomparve la sfera fluttuò verso la sua mano fino a posarsi su di essa.  
Piccola, tonda e leggera come una piuma.  
Era esattamente così. Sembrava non sentirla, sembrava una semplice bolla di sapone.  
Non aveva l'aspetto di un'arma né di qualcosa di realmente minaccioso, ma sapeva fin troppo bene quali insidie potevano celarsi anche dietro al più gentile dei fiori.  
Quando sfiorò il suo palmo le linee verdi tornarono a disegnarsi sulla pelle e la sfera rubò il loro colore coprendosi della medesima tinta.  
Un attimo dopo non c'era più nulla: la sfera era svanita.  
«Cosa succede? Dov'è finita?»  
“Raggiungi la cima dell'edificio.”  
«Cosa? Il tetto?... Perché?»  
Nessuno rispose.  
«Loki?» Alzò lo sguardo intorno ma non vi era niente da vedere oltre agli scaffali. «Loki?»  
Non udì più la sua voce.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Odiava quel posto, odiava quel mondo. Odiava sapere di essersi abituato a esso.  
Guardò dall'alto le miriadi di piccole teste, di piccoli e insulsi umani che vivevano le loro brevi vite con affanno e caparbietà. Le loro brevi vite che Thor si era cocciutamente prefissato di difendere.  
 _Sei sempre stato uno sciocco, fratello._  
Avrebbe potuto governarli, governare ogni mondo semplicemente imponendosi con il suo nome, quel nome che un tempo aveva vestito anche lui: Odinson.  
E invece aveva deciso di ergersi a loro difesa, aveva deciso di prenderli sotto la sua ala, aveva deciso di donare il suo cuore a una di loro.  
Una piccola e sciatta mortale.  
Non glielo poteva permettere.  
Il sole colpì i suoi occhi quando li rialzò per portarli verso quel cielo azzurro, mai azzurro quanto quello che aveva rincorso per secoli.  
Un rumore alle spalle e un sorriso che si disegnò sulle sue labbra.  
«Sei sempre stato qui?»  
Si voltò e la vide. Arrabbiata e diffidente, eppure era lì.  
«Sei stata brava.»  
«Tieniti pure le tue vane lusinghe, e adesso mantieni fede al nostro patto.»  
Tese la mano per invitarla a raggiungerlo ma lei restò immobile sui suoi passi, testarda come sempre.  
«Non ho ancora la mia sfera.»  
«Allora prenditela!» Quando fu Sigyn a tendere la sua mano non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso.  
«Se avessi potuto farlo non avrei chiesto a te di adempiere a quel compito, ti pare? Non posso prenderla dalle tue mani, sarai tu a portarla dove mi necessita.»  
«Questo non faceva parte dell'accordo!» ribadì lei con furia stringendo ora quella mano in un pugno che tremava. «Dovevo immaginarlo che avevi altro in mente! Sleale come al solito.»  
Sorrise. «Devo darti ragione: non è della tua misura» aggiunse poi alludendo alla sua camicia ma la sua provocazione non fu colta.  
Sigyn continuava a guardarlo con sguardo rabbioso e senza alcuna intenzione di ascoltare altro.  
E per quanto amasse vedere l'ardore coprire il suo viso, non aveva più molto tempo.  
Fu lui a raggiungerla, fu lui ad avvolgerle un braccio attorno alla vita.  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
Non si stupì che le lo allontanasse senza complimenti.  
Ignorò ogni protesta e ripeté il gesto serrando la presa in modo da impedirle ogni tentativo di svincolare.  
«Mantengo fede alla mia parte dell'accordo.» Il brivido che attraversò il suo corpo nel sentirla nuovamente così vicina fu impossibile da domare. «Sto per darti le risposte che aneli.»  
Sigyn cessò ogni resistenza.  
«La verità...?» La sua voce era un fiato debole, un fiato che ardeva contro le sue labbra.  
«L'unica e sola.»  
Avrebbe voluto poggiarle sulle sue e lasciarsi bruciare ancora una volta, bruciarsi dimenticando tutto il resto.  
Non gli era ancora concesso.  
«Prega solo di essere pronta a udirla.»  
Un attimo dopo il sole non scaldava più la sua pelle.

 

 

 

 

***


	11. Quella lama chiamata "verità"

***

 

Fu veloce eppure sentì il suo corpo rischiare di crollare al suolo come avesse percorso a piedi decine di campi.  
Loki la sostenne ma lei lo scansò con sdegno e preferì barcollare per qualche attimo sulle sue stesse ginocchia.  
«Dove siamo? Cos'è questo posto?»  
Non aveva ricordi di quelle mura né di quelle fioche luci che le adornavano.  
Non aveva memoria di quel luogo così tetro e triste.  
Aveva solo il ricordo del suo abbraccio e voleva fuggire via da esso ancora una volta.  
«Non ha importanza dove siamo.»  
Lo guardò furiosa cercando sostegno sulla parete alla sua destra.  
«Mi avevi promesso verità.»  
«Ed è ciò che avrai.» Le sorrise. «Seguimi... se riesci a camminare.»  
E con quel sorriso beffardo prese il passo verso un lungo corridoio.  
No, non riusciva a camminare, perché le sue gambe tremavano e lo odiava.  
Quel corpo era più che mortale, era fastidiosamente e irrimediabilmente debole.  
Cercò di stargli dietro con la mano che scivolava sul muro per consentirle di tenere l'equilibrio.  
Non sapeva dire se il luogo che avevano raggiunto fosse sulla Terra o meno. Sapeva solo che era avvolta in una densa stanchezza, che derivasse dallo spostamento o da altro non era una risposta che conoscesse.  
Più si addentravano in quel corridoio meno luce lo illuminava, quando Loki si arrestò dinanzi a una porta sembravano ergersi solo ombre.  
«Le tue risposte.»  
Si voltò e con un sorriso spinse il legno.  
All'interno della stanza il bagliore era accecante.  
Quando vi entrò e _vide_ , sentì che le sue gambe non l'avrebbero davvero più sorretta.  
  
  
  
  


₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Linn camminava silente al suo fianco, il capo chino e lo sguardo sul marciapiede.  
Steve le lanciava di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata e ogni volta che una parola si posava sulla sua lingua la inghiottiva.  
Dannato Stark! Come gli era saltato in mente di chiedergli una cosa simile?  
Con tutto il caos che c'era in quel momento, con tutte le domande che ancora governavano la sua testa e quella del resto della squadra.  
«Perdonatemi per aver rubato il vostro tempo, capitano.»  
Udì appena quelle parole per via del traffico che rumoreggiava nell'aria.  
«Oh, no. Non hai rubato nulla, Linn. Davvero! È solo che...» Linn lo guardò e Steve ingoiò altre cento parole. «Non sono la migliore compagnia per una ragazza.» Le uniche che videro la luce erano tristemente vere.  
Aveva passato così tanto tempo a lottare in guerre sempre più diverse, che forse neanche ricordava cosa volesse dire qualche ora di pace, qualche ora a passeggiare senza troppi pensieri per le caotiche vie di New York, qualche ora a chiacchierare di sport e cinema, di musica.  
«Non so perché Tony abbia creduto che fossi la persona giusta per farti da guida.» Sorrise imbarazzato. «Immagino volesse solo prendersi gioco di me - di nuovo.» Quell'ultima frase fu più un sospiro a se stesso.  
Prima o poi Tony si sarebbe fatto una lunga degenza in ospedale se avesse continuato a provocarlo.  
«Tony ha grande stima di voi, capitano.» Non riuscì a nascondere la sua sorpresa e Linn dovette capirlo perché gli sorrise. «Ho sentito il vostro nome più volte nei suoi discorsi.»  
«Beh, questo non vuol dire che mi stimi.»  
«Se mi è permesso, non credo che un uomo dal grande carisma come Tony spenderebbe parole su qualcuno che non suscita in lui stima o rispetto.»  
Sorrise divertito a sua volta.  
«Non lo conosci ancora bene, Linn. Tony spende parole su tutto e tutti anche su persone e argomenti che non c'entrano nulla con il discorso che sta affrontano, così come il più delle volte non c'entrano nulla i suoi stessi discorsi con la situazione. Ed è irritante e sfiancante avere a che fare con lui e-»  
Fu dapprima debole poi sempre più forte, finché Steve non vide Linn soffocare una risata con una mano.  
Era confuso.  
Eppure non era la prima volta che una donna gli scoppiava a ridere in faccia, sebbene dopo il siero le cose fossero un tantino cambiate.  
Ciò nonostante, nel bel mezzo di un pomeriggio assolato del 2013, Steve Rogers era tornato a essere il mingherlino e asmatico ragazzino delle risse nei vicoli.  
Non le chiese il perché, non ne sentiva neanche il bisogno, stirò le labbra in un sorriso e ascoltò quella dolce risata finché non sfumò.  
«Chiedo venia se vi ho mancato di rispetto, capitano.»  
Scosse il capo mentre Linn nascondeva le labbra dietro alle dita. I suoi occhi ancora sorridevano.  
«Non devi...  Ma dammi del tu, per favore, e chiamami Steve... Non sono Captain America quando non indosso il costume.»  
«Sono del parere che non sia un'armatura a determinare un cuore.» L'ascoltò silente mentre la vita della Grande Mela scorreva di fianco, inondandoli e ignorandoli contemporaneamente. «Il nome che indossi non cambia ciò che sei... Steve.»  
«Un soldato, quindi?»  
Alzò un solo angolo delle labbra e Linn scosse il capo.  
«Un ragazzo gentile.»  
Quelle parole richiamarono alla mente quelle del dr. Erskine: non un soldato perfetto, ma un uomo giusto.  
«Un ragazzo gentile...» ripeté quasi imbarazzato. «Mi piace.»  
Linn sorrise e sembrò che il suo imbarazzo la contagiasse un po'.  
Ma Steve non era bravo a capire le donne e di Linn aveva compreso poco, sapeva solo che era una persona diversa dalle altre, una persona che sembrava non aver timore di mostrare la sua vulnerabilità.  
Ormai era abituato ad avere intorno donne forti che nulla avevano da invidiare a un uomo. Ne aveva amata una in passato e l'avrebbe sempre amata perché il sorriso scarlatto di Peggy era impossibile di cancellare.  
Con Natasha divideva il fianco in battaglia, così come spesso era accaduto con Maria.  
A modo suo, perfino Pepper era una donna d'acciaio, e per stare dietro a uno come Stark bisognava essere come minimo di ferro.  
Non aveva perciò avuto occasione di incontrare qualcuno come Linn. Qualcuno che non celasse la sua inadeguatezza, quella stessa inadeguatezza che lui stesso ancora continuava a combattere, perché se Linn veniva da una terra lontana, Steve era figlio di un tempo lontano, e non c'era enciclopedia virtuale che potesse ridargli quegli anni perduti.  
«Hai mai mangiato una nuvola su Asgard?» chiese a bruciapelo disegnando un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Una nuvola?» Linn gli sorrise di riflesso e scosse la testa.  
«Vuoi assaggiarla?»  
E poi rise. «Certo, Steve.»  
Se c'era qualcuno che conosceva bene le donne invece, quello era Bucky, e se c'era un consiglio che Steve aveva ricevuto più volte da lui era uno: a un primo appuntamento, zucchero filato.  
Magari era un po' fuori moda in quella nuova era di astronavi e computer, magari era anche inappropriato perché non era un primo appuntamento.  
Steve sperò solo che a Linn sarebbe piaciuta.  
«C'è un uomo qui vicino che ne vende di buonissime, vedrai. Si chiama Jason.»  
«Non metto in dubbio la tua parola.»  
Avrebbe voluto che Bucky fosse lì, che gli strizzasse un occhio e gli desse una pacca sulla spalla.  
 _E bravo il mio Steve..._  
Qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato fiero di lui.

 

*

 

 

Tony afferrò il cavo sottile fra i denti e strappò via la gomma che ne celava i fili.  
«32 minuti, Jarvis. Sono 32 minuti» borbottò collegando le fibre di rame ad altre che fuoriuscivano dalla piccola sonda poggiata sul bancone d'acciaio del suo laboratorio.  
« _Non mi aveva chiesto di decriptarli, signore._ »  
«E c'era bisogno di dirtelo? Ma secondo te posso mai guardare delle immagini in codice binario? Cos'è, Matrix, adesso?!»  
Quando finì di unire ogni collegamento richiuse il coperchio e si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
« _Signore, lei mi dice sempre di non prendere iniziative. Mi attengo ai suoi ordini, signore_.»  
«Sì, sì, come ti pare...» Si strofinò gli occhi e si gettò stancamente sulla sedia aspettando che lo schermo smettesse di essere completamente grigio. «E basta con questo _signore_ , fra te e Linn mi state facendo venire il mal di testa... anzi, quasi quasi assumo lei come assistente personale e ti disinstallo. È una persona puntuale e precisa, priva di sarcasmo e in più fa dei cocktail divini.» Che non conoscesse poi mezzo linguaggio di programmazione era un problema risolvibile. Più o meno.  
«Non credo che la signorina Potts sarà favorevole.»  
«Jarvis, cosa ti avevo detto circa il prendere iniziativa?...»  
Ma un paio di bip interruppero ogni discorso.  
« _Le immagini sono state decriptate._ »  
«Bene.»  
Alla sua destra lo schermo grigio era divenuto nero, lo schermo con le immagini delle riprese di Jarvis.  
Alla sua sinistra ancora un insieme di linee verticali di diverse tonalità di grigio: erano le immagini di spider.  
Dopo l'incursione di Loki alla Tower e la sua fuga dalla base dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony aveva effettuato un'attenta analisi dei software che quello era riuscito a bloccare. Le modalità usate non le aveva ancora chiarite, però il risultato era poco differente da quello ottenuto da un semplice e volgarissimo virus.  
Si insinuava nel programma e metteva fuori uso telecamere e microfoni e, nel caso della cella di Reed, anche i sistemi di chiusura, con un apparentemente semplice lavoro di _sniffing_ distruttivo.  
Aveva pensato quindi di creare un programma che fungesse da antivirus per contrastare nuovi attacchi, ma aveva poche informazioni su cui lavorare, pochi brandelli di byte ed era insopportabilmente chiaro che la magia di Loki faceva uso di nozioni che probabilmente anche una mente come la sua ignorava.  
Come un biologo avrebbe avuto bisogno di un ceppo virale su cui studiare una cura, anche lui doveva possedere almeno una stringa completa di quel malware alieno.  
Non l'aveva, ma era lì che si era accesa la lampadina: se non poteva proteggere un programma, tanto valeva eliminare il suddetto programma.  
Niente sistema operativo, niente virus.  
Ed ecco che entrava in gioco spider.  
Le prime immagini che iniziarono a comparire sullo schermo destro mostravano la camera di Thor, vuota.  
Quelle a sinistra erano alquanto sgranate e poco a fuoco ma riflettevano la medesima immagine.  
Spider era, per l'appunto, un ragno. Un ragno-spia di quelli che aveva usato al tempo per spiare le matricole al college - era sempre stato un ragazzo precoce.  
Funzionava con delle comunissime pile vecchia maniera ed era privo di microfono, effettuava riprese in bianco e nero a bassissima risoluzione e che saltavano un frame sì e l'altro pure, ma la cosa più importante, era la mancanza di sistema operativo che lo rendeva fondamentalmente inattaccabile.  
Ferrovecchio ne aveva recuperato qualcuno in delle vecchie scatole e Tony aveva pensato bene di spargerli un po' per tutta la Tower, principalmente nelle zone delicate, e per “zone delicate” voleva dire la camera da letto di Thor.  
Indiscreto, scorretto, moralmente opinabile - e se Pepper lo avesse saputo, altro che scarpe gli avrebbe tirato - ma Tony si era detto pronto a qualsiasi azzardo pur di far luce su tutta quella storia.  
In verità serbava poche aspettative in quel piano anche perché per quanto Loki fosse folle e squilibrato, andare a far visita a suo fratello nel bel mezzo del giorno con i vendicatori in allerta era rischioso. E la possibilità, stavolta reale, di finire utilizzato da Hulk come un piumino per la polvere, lo avrebbe portato a ponderare con più prudenza le sue mosse.  
Eppure qualcosa gli aveva suggerito di tentare, ché per qualche ragione forse adesso un po' meno oscura, Loki avrebbe anche fatto qualche imprudenza.  
Per tentare di uccidere Thor nel sonno?  
Certo che no, ma per fare una “sorpresa” a Sigyn, forse sì...  
La distinzione era quanto mai imbarazzante, ma Linn con il suo arrivo l'aveva anche ribadita forte.  
Non cambiavano solo le forme del suo corpo, non cambiava solo la sua stessa umanità, cambiava anche qualcos'altro, e Thor e Sigyn erano chiaramente due entità diverse. Lo erano per Loki, lo erano per Linn, lo erano perfino per Thor stesso, per quanto si sforzasse di non mostrarlo.  
Dopo qualche minuto di riprese per lo più inutili e inutilizzabili, su entrambi gli schermi si delineò la sagoma di Thor-Sigyn.  
La porta del bagno aperta, un invito che Tony, sapeva, non sarebbe stato rifiutato.  
Purtroppo dalla posizione di spider la stanza da bagno veniva ripresa solo in minima parte, ma quel poco bastò a Tony per vederla prima denudarsi e poi immergersi in acqua. Stessa scena veniva mostrata anche sull'altro schermo, in qualità decisamente migliore.  
«Devo dire che nel cambio Thor ci guadagna... Se riusciamo a ridargli il martello ce lo teniamo così. Che ne dici, Jarvis? Fury sarebbe d'accordo?»  
« _Non so cosa risponderle, signore_.»  
«Potrebbe sostituire anche Rogers nelle campagne di sensibilizzazione contro droga e alcol. Sai, le bionde con i martelli vanno alquanto in voga in questo momento...»  
Le immagini di Jarvis iniziarono a sgranarsi per poi divenire completamente un unico frame nero. Spider invece aveva continuato a riprendere con qualche problema di messa a fuoco che però sembrò stabilizzarsi in pochi minuti, fino a svelare, con poca sorpresa e molta soddisfazione, l'aggiunta di una figura alta che si muoveva lentamente nella stanza.  
«Bingo...» sospirò assottigliando la vista e osservando con attenzione ciò che accadeva sullo schermo sinistro, dal momento che il destro ormai era privo di qualsiasi immagine.  
Loki camminava verso la porta del bagno - la ripresa era di spalle quindi Tony non sapeva dire se stesse dicendo qualcosa, data la mancanza di audio.  
Thor-Sigyn era ancora nella vasca.  
«Se non sapessi cosa sto guardando direi che somiglia in modo pericoloso all'inizio di un film hard... Ricordi “La novizia prende i voti – e non solo quelli”, Jarvis?»  
« _Signore, la signorina Potts ha ordinato la cancellazione di ogni genere di materiale a contenuto pornografico dalle mie memorie. Nel caso fosse interessato a visionare un film con contenuti per adulti la invito a noleggiarlo in una videoteca, in quanto ho avuto ordine di non scaricare né acquistare alcun genere di -_ »  
«Ehi, ehi, un momento! Non volevo guardare un filmetto asiatico con delle monache allegre! Stavo solo dicendo che spero di non essere prossimo a vederne uno a tematica incestuosa!» brontolò mentre Loki si fermava sulla soglia. «Non è il mio genere, a meno che non si tratti di due gemelle, in quel caso...»  
Preferì non andare oltre e concentrarsi sulle riprese.  
L'immagine rimase pressoché uguale per i successivi minuti e se non fosse stato per i piccoli movimenti della testa di quel pazzoide, Tony avrebbe potuto dire che fosse un fermo immagine.  
Iniziò a dirsi che forse Thor non si era neanche reso conto di essere stato stalkerato da suo fratello mentre faceva il bagno e magari Loki se ne era andato prima che se ne accorgesse. Forse aveva avuto l'impressione corretta sull'ossessione ambigua di Loki per quella forma femminile, e ne aveva avuta una errata sulla cattiva fede di Thor.  
Lo pensò per le successive lunghissime due ore in cui le sue palpebre riuscirono a restare aperte solo grazie al caffè che aveva riempito più volte la sua tazza.  
Ne buttò in gola un ultimo sorso facendo cozzare la ceramica bianca contro il tavolo.  
Si massaggiò gli occhi e quello sbadiglio non fu proprio possibile da mandare giù.  
Se Loki con la sua stupida testa e quel suo stupidissimo vestito gothic non gli avesse coperto la visuale di “Sigyn” in vasca, forse sarebbero state anche due ore particolarmente interessanti.  
Alla fine Loki si riprese.  
Mosse qualche passo nella camera e il suo movimento concesse a Tony di vedere le palpebre di Thor alzarsi. Come aveva immaginato si era addormentato.  
Ciò che accadde dopo fu difficile da decifrare: stavano parlando, cosa dicessero non sapeva dirlo ma dall'espressione di Thor, l'unica che riusciva a vedere, non era nulla di piacevole e quando gli rifilò un bel destro su quel ghigno ne ebbe conferma.  
Non si chiese neanche cosa avesse detto per meritarsi una simile reazione, perché far perdere la pazienza alla gente era un qualcosa che a Loki riusciva bene senza troppo impegno.  
Ci furono altre immagini nere e altre sgranate.  
La scena tornò e i due erano ora nella camera. Tony poteva vedere il viso di entrambi.  
Altre parole, niente più pugni, e Loki tornò a coprire la visuale di spider.  
Dopo altri muti discorsi l'immagine si spense.  
Le riprese di Jarvis invece erano rimaste ancora totalmente nere.  
Aspettò di rivedere qualcosa quando Jarvis parlò: « _Signore, il sensore avvisa che la ripresa è terminata._ »  
«Terminata? Come “terminata”?»  
« _Le pile che alimentavano spider si sono esaurite_.»  
Ringhiò un insulto verso quello stupido ragno di metallo e si passò due dita sul mento.  
Attese qualche altra decina di minuti e poi rivide l'immagine della camera di Thor comparire sullo schermo destro.  
Si stava rivestendo.  
Non poteva sapere cosa fosse successo di preciso, ma quello che aveva visto bastava per darsi qualche risposta, bastava soprattutto per incazzarsi come una bestia nei confronti di Thor, che a quanto sembrava, aveva deciso bene di tacere sulla visita di Loki. Magari era stato costretto, magari quello squilibrato gli aveva fatto un lavaggio del cervello come accadde la prima volta con Clint, quando per disgrazia le loro vite furono costrette a incrociarsi.  
 _No..._  
Qualcosa gli diceva che Thor era conscio di ciò che faceva, era conscio di star mentendo ed era altresì conscio di essere nel torto.  
Lo aveva messo alla prova. Thor non l'aveva superata.  
Nonostante tutto aveva sperato di essersi sbagliato, aveva sperato che il buon Thor non si fosse deliberatamente preso gioco di lui.  
«Jarvis, Thor è allo S.H.I.E.L.D. in questo momento?»  
Qualunque cosa fosse andato a fare lì era più che certo non aveva nulla a che fare con la Foster.  
« _Sì. Le telecamere dell'edificio mostrano il suo arrivo all'incirca tre ore fa. Vuole che verifichi la sua ubicazione precisa?_ »  
Tony si mise in piedi stiracchiando i muscoli del collo.  
«Sì, Jarvis, fammi sapere dove si è cacciato perché gradirei davvero fare due chiacchiere con lui - ah, se Rogers dovesse tornare prima di me, avvisalo.» Afferrò la giacca dallo schienale e recuperò gli occhiali da sole dalla scrivania.  
« _E la signorina Potts?_ »  
«Preferisco parlarle io dall'auto. Vorrei evitarle sorprese stavolta.»  
 _E vorrei evitare alla mia faccia altri lanci di scarpe._

 

*

 

 

«Alla fine ci siamo ritrovati senza una macchina e siamo stati costretti a chiedere un passaggio, e l'unico che si è fermato è stato un vecchio contadino del Wisconsin che portava del concime organico sul retro. E dove ha voluto che salissimo? Sul retro... Bucky voleva uccidermi.»  
Linn rise e Steve scosse la testa con un sorriso.  
«Hai molte avventure da narrare, Steve.»  
«Queste non sono avventure, sono solo figuracce che forse era meglio non rispolverare.»  
Si fermarono nei pressi di una staccionata di metallo. Linn continuò a mangiare la sua nuvola rosa che Steve le aveva poi detto chiamarsi “zucchero filato”. Era solo zucchero eppure per Linn rimaneva ancora una soffice nuvola dolce.  
«Sembra una vita fa...»  
C'era un certa malinconia nella sua voce e lei lo percepì.  
«È il prezzo di un ricordo. Il calore che esso dona va ripagato con la nostalgia che cagiona.»  
Il capitano la guardava in silenzio e Linn abbassò imbarazzata lo sguardo. «Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?»  
«No, no assolutamente... È solo che non parlo molto del mio passato, voglio dire del mio _vero_ passato, quando non indossavo una maschera... Il più delle volte credo che non sia un argomento interessante, anzi, non vorrei averti annoiato con tutte queste storie.»  
Steve non le aveva mostrato la città, così come gli aveva chiesto Tony. Non le aveva parlato di Midgard e dei suoi abitanti, o delle tradizioni e degli usi.  
Steve le aveva fatto dono di una nuvola di zucchero e le aveva parlato di lui, di quel ragazzo dagli occhi di cielo e dal sorriso cosparso di stelle.  
Le aveva parlato di un soldato rimasto un cuore puro, un soldato che la guerra non aveva cambiato ma solo fatto maturare.  
Linn aveva ascoltato in silenzio e aveva sorriso dei suoi racconti respirando la sua malinconia.  
«Le tue storie non sono noiose, Steve. Raccontano di te, e sono onorata che tu abbia voluto narrarmele.»  
«Grazie... cioè, ok. Voglio dire... Non sono bravo con le parole quanto te.» Le aveva sorriso spostando poi lo sguardo lontano.  
E se c'era una dote che Steve Rogers possedeva più della gentilezza era l'umiltà.  
Linn non era abituata a vederla in tale quantità nelle parole e nei gesti di un solo uomo, non di un uomo come Steve.  
Nata e cresciuta in un palazzo fatto d'oro, circondata da esseri fatti anch'essi d'oro, dove perfino l'ultimo degli stallieri vantava superbia regale, Linn era rimasta incantata e stupita da una tale dimostrazione di modestia.  
I racconti del principe Thor non gli avevano reso la giustizia che meritava, e Linn adesso lo sapeva.  
«Ne vuoi un altro?» A quella domanda abbassò lo sguardo sul bastoncino bianco che reggeva fra le dita. Non si era neanche resa conto di aver completamente divorato la nuvola rosa.  
Si sentì imbarazzata, perché mangiare con tanta avidità non era opportuno per una fanciulla.  
Scosse il capo arrossendo incapace di dire qualcosa.  
Il suo imbarazzo sparse altre briciole di silenzio.  
«Penso che dovremmo tornare.»  
Strinse forte il bastoncino fra le dita.  
Non voleva tornare, voleva continuare a passeggiare al suo fianco ascoltando dalla sua voce mille nuove storie.  
«Forse anche Thor è tornato... è andato allo S.H.I.E.L.D., giusto?»  
«Così ho udito dire a Lady Sigyn.»  
Steve non le aveva chiesto né di Thor né di Lady Sigyn.  
Aveva avvertito le domande insidiose di Tony quando erano nella sua dimora, e aveva cercato di aggirarle senza mostrarlo. C'era riuscita, o Tony aveva capito che da lei non avrebbe avuto risposte.  
Linn poteva comprendere i crucci che governavano le menti dei midgardiani, ma non poteva permettere che la sua signora affrontasse gli sguardi accusatori e sentenzianti dei suoi compagni.  
Dacché aveva cullato quel dubbio nel suo cuore, aveva sempre compreso quanto fosse disdicevole e intollerabile quell'unione. Era follia, era la più grande delle follie.  
Ma lei aveva visto occhi e sorrisi, aveva ascoltato risate e respirato vita.  
Lei sapeva che non era sbagliato.  
Linn amava la sua signora e benché non le fosse concesso di dirlo ad alta voce, Linn amava ancora il principe oscuro che Asgard aveva ripudiato e condannato, e aveva sempre pregato affinché un dì quei sorrisi e quella vita potessero tornare ad abbracciarli.  
Magari in un altro tempo e in un altro luogo, magari in un'altra storia.  
E quando aveva rivisto Lady Sigyn quella preghiera era tornata forte a far battere il suo cuore.  
«Posso farti una domanda, Linn?»  
«Certo.»  
Lo sguardo del capitano si era velato di inquietudine.  
«Perché lo chiami Sigyn anche se sai che è Thor?»  
Era stato schietto e diretto, e benché le avesse fatto comunque male, era stata grata per la sua sincerità.  
«È solo un nome...» sospirò tenendo lo sguardo sull'asticella appiccicosa. «Solo un nome, Steve.»  
«È come il discorso di prima? “Il nome che indossi non cambia ciò che sei...”» Aveva riportato gli occhi in quelli di Steve e li aveva visti ancora più tristi. «E allora perché a me sembra che Thor sia cambiato?» Sapeva bene non era una domanda posta a lei. «Forse dovrei iniziare a chiamarlo anche io Sigyn.»  
Stavolta non era riuscita a restituirgli il sorriso e quello di Steve si spense presto.  
«Se il mio principe avesse potuto dissolvere i tuoi dubbi l'avrebbe già fatto.»  
«Lo so, Linn, per questo non lo riconosco più.» Deglutì della sua determinazione osservando le labbra restare una linea sottile. «Thor non mi avrebbe taciuto la verità, qualsiasi essa fosse stata, ma la tua Lady Sigyn invece sembra essere più avvezza ai segreti.»  
Sentì il cuore stringersi.  
«Ti prego, non parlare così.» Le dita avevano fatto male per quanto forte avevano stretto il bastoncino. «Non posso sopportare parole tanto dure nascere dalle tue labbra-»  
Si accorse tardi di ciò che aveva detto e ogni altra sillaba le morì in gola.  
Steve la guardava in silenzio e lei si voltò celandogli i suoi occhi lucidi.  
Aveva permesso al suo cuore di parlare al posto della testa e non avrebbe dovuto, ma la vicinanza di Steve era frastornante, il suo calore lo era, e lei avrebbe solo dovuto conoscere il suo posto e quello delle sue emozioni.  
La regina le aveva dato un ordine e lei lo aveva portato a termine senza sbagli.  
Doveva solo attendere affinché la bella midgardiana avesse trovato un modo per farla tornare ad Asgard. Non poteva lasciare che qualcosa di quel mondo le restasse dentro, perché sarebbe stato solo un modo in più per sentirne la mancanza. Eppure quella gentilezza le aveva già ferito la pelle e non c'era alcuna possibilità di celare le cicatrici che avrebbe portato con lei.  
«Non volevo turbarti, Linn... scusami.»  
Quella gentilezza le lasciava ogni volta un taglio più profondo, e il sorriso di Steve continuava a fendere forte il suo cuore.  
«Forse sono io a essere una cattiva compagna di conversazione, Steve. Non meriti la mia tristezza, non dopo avermi sacrificato il tuo tempo.»  
Ricacciò dietro le lacrime perché no, Steve non meritava neanche quelle lacrime di imbarazzo e vergogna.  
«Pensi davvero che questo pomeriggio sia stato un sacrificio?»  
Non disse nulla, guardò solo il suo volto illuminato dai raggi del sole. «Di solito passo il tempo allo S.H.I.E.L.D. o a sorvolare mezzo Paese su un aereo o su un altro - questo quando non sono sul campo a combattere contro lo psicopatico vendicativo di turno... Non ho molto tempo libero benché teoricamente dovrei essere un pensionato, almeno così direbbe Tony...» C'era dell'incertezza nelle sue parole e Linn non riusciva neanche a capirle tutte, però la voce di Steve aveva un suono dolce, dolce come la luce che sprigionava dai suoi occhi. «A ogni modo, credo che questo pomeriggio sia stato uno dei pochi in cui posso dire di essermi divertito... E non succedeva da un po', da un bel po'» sorrise spostando lo sguardo lontano e Linn si chiese se fosse per non guardare il luccichio che stava coprendo il suo.  
Era un _Grazie_ , sincero come muto, eppure era stato assordante nel suo petto.  
Il silenzio che scese fra di loro era morbido e caldo, Linn si perse a guardare i lineamenti del suo viso mentre la vita di Midgard scorreva rumorosa e forte.  
«Ne vorrei un'altra» sospirò poi mostrandogli il bastoncino bianco. «Un'altra nuvola di zucchero.»  
«Davvero?»  
Annuì mordendosi un labbro imbarazzata. «Solo se lo dividi con me, però.»  
Steve sembrò donarle lo stesso imbarazzo.  
«Va bene... ma, per favore, non dirlo a Tony. Mi perseguiterebbe a vita.»  
Rise dandogli la sua parola.  

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Era un grande talamo quasi nella totalità avvolto in un forte bagliore dorato.  
Ricordava bene quel bagliore, lo ricordava avvolgere il corpo di suo padre quando la necessità ne obbligava il lungo sonno.  
Eppure il corpo steso sulle lenzuola non era quello di Odino.  
«Cosa significa?» chiese sentendo il battito arrivarle fin dentro le tempie. Guardò il volto di Loki alla ricerca di una risposta che non fosse quella che si stava dando.  
 _Non può essere..._  
«Secondo te cosa significa?»  
Scosse il capo furente.  
«È un trucco! Uno sporco trucco!» Gli occhi continuavano a percorrere il viso obbligato nel sonno cercando di assorbirne la visione.  
«Nessun trucco.» E la tranquillità che esibiva Loki era quasi stordente. «Volevi risposte. Eccole a te.»  
La mano a indicare il corpo dormiente e un sorriso sulla bocca.  
«Smettila! Cosa vorrebbe significare, eh?»  
Il sorriso sfiorì mentre la sua rabbia aumentava.  
«Ora capisci quanto potere abbia la verità? La prossima volta che la pretendi chiediti se sei preparata ad ascoltarla.»  
«Ascoltarla? Pensi davvero di potermi ingannare, stavolta? Pensi che possa credere che quel corpo sia... che io...» Non aveva parole, solo furente e cieca rabbia.  
Guardò ancora le palpebre chiuse, i capelli biondi, la barba che incorniciava il mento. Il lenzuolo che lo copriva fino a metà ventre mostrando l'addome nudo.  
«Tu non sei Thor.»  
Suonò come una sentenza.  
«Taci con le tue follie, Loki. Taci se ancora serbi un briciolo di decenza.»  
«Decenza?» La sua risata sembrò assordante. «Come la tua, Sigyn? La stessa decenza che ti fa coprire gli occhi come un infante per non vedere?» Aveva solo voglia di uscire da quella stanza a correre finché le gambe avessero retto.  
«I miei occhi vedono solo illusioni.»  
«Vedono solo la nuda verità.»  
«Non mi condurrai alla pazzia...»  
Loki restò in silenzio solo per pochi attimi.  
«Tu non sei Thor.»  
Lo raggiunse fino ad afferrargli le vesti fra le dita delle mani. «Strapperò quella lingua velenosa. Lo giuro!»  
Un attimo dopo le sue mani erano strette in quelle di Loki obbligate con forza dietro la sua stessa schiena.  
«Accomodati.» Un soffio dritto sulle labbra.  
«Mi hai promesso risposte e mi offri solo menzogne. È così che rispetti i tuoi patti, figlio di Laufey? Eppure tuo padre possedeva più dignità e onore.»  
Fu l'ira e la paura a guidare le sue parole e se ne pentì nell'istante immediatamente successivo.  
Non lesse livore però in quegli occhi verdi, così vivi da agitarla ancora più della follia che dormiva su un letto a pochi metri.  
«Se vuoi provocarmi fai pure, ma dovresti rammentare bene quali sono le conseguenze...» La sua bocca sfiorò appena la sua. «Vuoi che te lo ricordi?»  
«Voglio udire una spiegazione valida a ciò che sta succedendo. Basta con i giochi, fratello.»  
Non riuscì neanche a ingoiare un gemito di sofferenza quando si trovò con le spalle contro il muro, le mani ancora bloccate e l'impossibilità di sfuggire dalla sua presa e, soprattutto, dal suo sguardo.  
«Tu non sei mio fratello. Tu non sei lui. Non sei Thor!»  
«Io sono Thor!»  
«NO!» Le mani furono libere e lo sguardo sparì quando Loki le diede le spalle. «Mi chiedi risposte e non vuoi udirle, reclami verità e sei incapace di accettarla...» Le parole divennero sempre più deboli mentre il suo cuore non smise mai di battere forte, sempre più forte.  
«Io so chi sono, non puoi neanche pensare di riuscire a portarmi via questo! Neanche tu, tessitore di inganni!» Un velo scuro coprì quelle iridi verdi, il medesimo velo scese anche sui suoi occhi. «Io sono Thor Odinson, un tempo mi hai chiamato fratello e hai diviso con me l'amore di una madre e le ferite della battaglia, per poi tradirmi senza attenuanti... Sei tu ad aver dimenticato chi sei, Loki, non io. Rammenta quei giorni e rammenterai anche di aver avuto del buono in fondo al marciume con cui hai voluto circondare il tuo cuore.»  
«Ciò che ricordi è solo una bugia costruita ad arte da Odino, una reliquia rubata a un mondo vinto e umiliato. Cosa può saperne il sole di quanto freddo si provi nell'ombra?...»  
«Chiediti chi ha evocato quell'ombra e non essere tu l'infante che copre i suoi occhi.»  
Loki sorrise di un sorriso che era un pianto. «E adesso i tuoi sono ancora chiusi, Sigyn? Ancora rinnegano che il corpo che giace su quel letto è quello di Thor?»  
«Sta' zitto!»  
Ma Loki non lo fece.  
Avanzò ancora e lei aveva un muro alle spalle che le impedì di fare un altro passo indietro, un passo più distante da quella follia.  
«Combatti una guerra inutile perché sai bene che dico il vero.»  
 _Sta' zitto... Ti prego..._  
«Io so chi sono e so chi sei e, mia cara, anche tu lo sai. L'hai saputo dal primo momento in cui ti sei svegliata.»  
«No...»  
«Negalo ancora e cederò a te la corona di bugiardo che cinge da millenni la mia testa.»  
Non poteva negarlo.  
Non poteva.  
Ma allo stesso non poteva accettarlo.  
«Odino è stato un pessimo padre, in compenso un maestro impeccabile.» Sentirlo parlare così le provocò una fitta dritta allo stomaco. «Una delle prime lezioni che mi impartì riguardava la natura stessa della vita. Ogni essere vivente, diceva, è costituito da tre essenze. Aesir, Vanir, Terrestri... Jotuns... Non conta la razza, ognuno di essi vive grazie all'unione di queste tre essenze.» Le era di nuovo di fronte e sentì gli occhi inumidirsi.  
Loki la guardò a lungo e poi continuò. «Corpo... cuore... e anima.»  
Ricordava quella lezione, ricordava il pomeriggio assolato che aveva guardato con brama da una grande vetrata mentre loro padre li aveva obbligati alla freddezza della biblioteca.  
Ricordava gli occhi curiosi e attenti di Loki assimilare ogni singolo verbo che abbandonava quelle antiche labbra, ricordava il proprio sbadiglio annoiato che Odino punì con un severo schiaffo dietro la nuca.  
“ _Un re saggio combatte prima di lingua e poi di spada. L'istruzione è la base di un guerriero ma cibo essenziale per un sovrano. Tieni a mente questo insegnamento... Anche un possente troll può cadere nella trappola di una piccola volpe._ ”  
“ _Sì, padre._ ”  
E aveva odiato il sorriso divertito di Loki. Aveva odiato Loki perché sarebbe stato di certo un re migliore di lui.  
Era tornato a guardare i giardini di Asgard con rabbia e umiliazione mentre Odino regalava la sua conoscenza a un bambino che non aveva l'oro fra i capelli ma che un giorno avrebbe sciolto parole d'argento.  
«Padre diceva che la vita stessa nasce dall'equilibrio delle tre essenze.»  
«E non è del tutto falso.»  
Loki spostò lo sguardo verso il letto e lei fu obbligata a seguirlo.  
Voleva forse dire che...  
«Il mio corpo...» _No, il suo, il corpo di Thor._  
«Momentaneamente fermo in un limbo. Ancora vive, il che è sorprendente per qualcuno a cui è stato infranto tale equilibrio.»  
Fu il muro a sorreggerla perché le gambe tornarono a tradirla.  
Tutte le sensazioni dimenticate, tutte le emozioni frastornanti che l'avevano salutata al suo risveglio...  
Loki aveva ragione, lei aveva sempre saputo di essere diversa, di non essere più _lui_.  
Jane l'aveva forse compreso ancor prima.  
«Cosa...» La voce si spezzò mentre l'abbraccio gelido della paura la coglieva. Corpo, cuore e anima. Se su quelle lenzuola giaceva il corpo allora... «Cosa sono?...Non sono reale? Sono un'illusione?»  
Loki le accarezzò con dolcezza il viso.  
«No, Sigyn, sei la cosa più reale che abbia mai conosciuto.»  
Gli poggiò le mani sul petto e lo spinse via con tutta la forza che la rabbia aveva fomentato.  
«Ora dimmi chiaramente cosa sono! Dimmi cosa tu e quella serpe di Amora mi avete fatto!» urlò fino a sentire la gola ardere.  
Loki scelse il silenzio come risposta e non poteva permetterlo.  
Si guardò le mani che tremavano senza che potesse impedirlo.  
«Tutto questo ha a che fare con quella sfera, vero? Perché hai voluto che la prendessi? Perché io potevo farlo e tu no?» Cercò le linee verdi di seiðr che avevano attraversato il suo palmo ma non vi era nulla, non vi era più nulla.  
«Quella sfera mi era necessaria.»  
«Necessaria per cosa?»  
Loki si avvicinò al letto passando le dita fra la nebbia dorata con lo sguardo fisso su un corpo addormentato che no, non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Perché se Thor era lì allora lei non era niente.  
 _Un'illusione. Sono solo un'illusione._  
«Il suo vero nome si è perso nel corso delle Ere, ma è volgarmente conosciuta come “ladra di anime”.»  
 _Ladra di anime..._ Conosceva quel nome.  
«È un cimelio dei Vanir. Madre disse che andò perduto durante l'ultima guerra.»  
Osservò ancora un palmo vuoto quando Loki parlò.  
«Andò perso, è vero, ma non distrutto. Si diceva possedesse il potere di accrescere la forza di un Vanr, di ampliarne acume e coraggio e renderlo imbattibile, ma è solo una mezza verità. Ciò che non viene mai accennato è la sua capacità di annullarne la coscienza. Veniva usato per creare eserciti composti da soldati privi di propria volontà.»  
Le dita di Loki continuarono a nuotare fra i raggi aurei. « Ti ricorda qualcosa, vero?»  
«Il tesseract...»  
Le labbra sorrisero e le dita abbandonarono il bagliore.  
«Se Vanir e Aesir hanno sempre combattuto ad armi pari è perché hanno usato gli stessi stratagemmi.»  
«Hai già fallito una volta con il tesseract, non riuscirai ad asservire Midgard usando la sfera.»  
«Cosa? Asservire Midgard?» Rise. «Non essere sciocca, non è certo questo il mio intento.»  
«Allora abbandona gli enigmi.» Loki la guardò e lei voleva solo che non leggesse lo smarrimento che tingeva il suo viso. «Dammi una verità in parole che anche una sciocca come me può comprendere.»  
«Non è la comprensione della verità il vero ostacolo, Sigyn, quanto la tua incapacità di accettarla.»  
«Accettare cosa...?» chiese con un filo di voce ed ebbe solo silenzio. «Accettare cosa?... Cosa sono veramente?»  
Ancora silenzio.  
Strinse i pugni con un sospiro disperato: «Cosa sono, Loki?»  
«Il suo cuore.» Ciò che ricevette fu una risposta dalla calma devastante. «Il suo cuore, ecco cosa sei, Sigyn... Sei il suo cuore, quello che aveva promesso di donarmi, quello che doveva appartenermi ma mi è stato sottratto. Il cuore che mi è stato portato via un mattino di molte vite fa...» Ma la calma delle sue parole era tradita dal fuoco che bruciava nei suoi occhi e quelle fiamme verdi erano così alte da ustionarla. «Sto solo reclamando ciò che mi spetta.»  
«Cosa stai dicendo?» chiese al limite del raziocinio. «Ascoltati, in nome di nostra madre, ascolta cosa stai dicendo, Loki!» Sentiva la testa girare, lo stomaco rivoltarsi e la voglia di coprirsi le orecchie e serrare le palpebre. «Tutto questo non ha senso, è privo di ragionevolezza e logica...» Affannò saltando con lo sguardo dal volto di Loki a quello di Thor...  
Si passò le dita sul proprio volto e sentì il cuore scoppiarle nel petto.  
 _No, sono io Thor. Io sono Thor!  
I suoi ricordi sono i miei! Le sue emozioni sono mie!_  
«Io sono Thor, non può esistere realtà diversa. Io sono Thor e come tale ti ho amato e continuo ad amarti, ma hai perso ogni equilibrio, Loki. Vaneggi e pronunzi bestemmie assurde!» Lo raggiunse e lo scosse per le braccia. «Sei stato tu a rinnegare il mio affetto per tutti questi anni, come puoi darmi la colpa di averti portato via il mio cuore quanto sono tue le mani che lo hanno gettato a terra e calpestato senza alcuna remora?!» Lo scosse ancora mentre Loki sembrava indifferente a ogni sua parola.  
«Richiama la mia sfera.»  
«Cosa? No, Loki, ascoltami-»  
«Basta! Ne ho avuto abbastanza.» Fu lui a scostarla stavolta, fu lui ad allontanarsi con sdegno. «Ti ho dato le risposte che bramavi. Fa' che ti bastino.»  
«Chiami risposte i tuoi assurdi deliri?»  
«Scegli il nome che più ritieni giusto. E ora mostrami la ladra di anime perché è terminato il tempo che ci era concesso per restare qui.» Le allungò la mano per invitarla a fare altrettanto ma lei non lo fece. Tenne quella mano chiusa così forte che le unghie segnarono profondi solchi nella carne.  
«La mia sfera.»  
«No.» Scosse di nuovo la testa. «Metti fine a questa pazzia. Adesso.» _Non permettermi di arrivare a odiarti..._  
Loki sospirò abbassando il braccio.  
«Bene... Non mi lasci altra scelta.» Uno sguardo severo e cinico, e lei ebbe paura di ascoltare ancora. «Vuoi sapere perché non potevo prendere da solo la sfera? Vuoi che ti faccia dono anche di quest'ultima verità?... Saprai udirla questa volta?»  
 _No, voglio solo che tu smetta._  
Non riuscì però a dirlo perché sentiva un nodo acuminato incastrato fin dentro la gola. Quel nodo in cui aveva compresso altre urla, altri _perché_ e mille lacrime.  
«Se solo l'avessi sfiorata, la ladra di anima avrebbe rubato la mia di anima, il mio seiðr. Tu invece sei uno scrigno perfetto e a questo punto avrai ben compreso il perché.»  
Si guardò d'istinto il palmo segnato dalle mezzelune e rabbrividì.  
Corpo, cuore... anima.  
 _No, no, no..._  
«Non ho un'anima...» Le parole furono stilettate nella gola.  
«Esattamente. Tu non hai un'anima, Sigyn. Sei solo un cuore in un corpo che l'Incantatrice ha plasmato per me. Nessuna illusione... ma carne e sangue.»  
Non poteva essere davvero quella la verità. Era un inganno, uno dei tanti.  
Doveva essere così!  
 _Io sono Thor... io sono Thor..._  
Ma la voce nella sua testa era quella di Sigyn.  
«Perché? Perché mi hai fatto questo?»  
Non udì risposta solo un forte calore irradiarsi dalla sua mano.  
«No...» sospirò appena.  
Non poté impedirlo e lentamente sentì il fuoco ardere contro la pelle e la piccola sfera tornare a prendere forma. Il suo colore verde però svanì presto mentre le stringe di seiðr ripresero a marchiarle la carne e il globo assunse nuovamente la sua consistenza trasparente.  
«Tocca a te mantenere la tua parte, ora.»  
A quelle parole la vide allontanarsi da sé, librando silenziosa verso il letto.  
Una ladra di anime...  
 _L'anima di Thor._  
Realizzò solo in quel momento il suo vero intento.  
«No!» La presa di Loki le impedì di recuperarla e poté solo guardare inerme la sfera che veniva divorata letteralmente dalla foschia dorata che cingeva il corpo assopito. «Non puoi farlo! Ti prego, non farlo, Loki!» Si dimenò ma alle sue spalle Loki le limitò anche il più piccolo movimento. «Fermerò questa follia!»  
«Non puoi.» Udì soffiare contro un orecchio. «Nessuno può, neanche tu, Sigyn.»  
 _Sigyn..._  
L'ultima immagine che le coprì la vista fu quella del letto aureo prima che il cielo azzurro di New  York la sostituisse.  
Loki la lasciò andare e scoprì di trovarsi di nuovo sul tetto dello S.H.I.E.L.D.    
Si guardò intorno, guardò senza realmente vedere i palazzi e le nuvole che frastagliavano il cielo.  
«Era un'illusione...» Non sentiva l'aria arrivarle in fondo ai polmoni. «È stata un'illusione.»  
«Nulla di più reale.»  
La voce mandò in frantumi ogni mera speranza.  
Loki la osservò in silenzio e poi si aprì in un sorriso.  
«Ci vediamo presto, cuore mio.»  
«No- Loki!»  
Ma Loki non c'era già più.

_Non sei Thor... Non sei Thor...  
Non hai un'anima, Sigyn. Sei solo un cuore in un corpo che l'Incantatrice ha plasmato per me._

Crollò su quelle deboli ginocchia guardando mani tremanti senza riuscire neanche a bagnarle di lacrime.  
Dentro di lei, caddero tutte una dopo l'altra.

_Non sono Thor..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	12. Equilibri precari

***

«Che significa che non l'hai visto?»  
Bruce scosse il capo.  
«Tony, non vedo Thor da quando siete tornati alla Tower e sono certo che anche Jane non l'abbia visto. Siamo stati in laboratorio tutto il tempo.»  
Odiava aver sempre così dannatamente ragione.  
Avere ragione talvolta non era per nulla piacevole.  
Sospirò guardando il viso di Bruce ma decise di tacergli ogni dubbio.  
«Forse è andato da Clint. Ha detto che doveva chiedergli qualcosa. Ok, vado a cercarlo.»  
Prima che potesse uscire Bruce lo fermò.  
«Tony, che sta succedendo?»  
Si guardò attorno scorgendo Jane attraverso il vetro nella camera accanto.  
«Non ne sono sicuro, Bruce. Ma tieni d'occhio la Foster.»  
Provò ad andare via e per l'ennesima volta fu fermato.  
«Non fare il misterioso con me. Avanti, dimmi che sta succedendo.»  
«Ok, ma acqua in bocca con la dottoressa.» Aspettò che gli facesse un cenno con la testa e si avvicinò per poter parlare quanto più sottovoce possibile. «Thor è un bugiardo e io voglio sapere perché.»  
Bruce lo guardò confuso. «Ti rendi conto che non mi hai chiarito nulla?»  
«Lo farò presto, ma ora, bocca chiusa.»  
Stavolta riuscì a uscire dal laboratorio.  
Jarvis aveva inviato sul suo palmare le immagini dell'arrivo di Thor.  
Scendeva dall'auto, arrivava all'ingresso, raggiungeva l'ascensore, le porte si chiudevano.  
Tutto nella norma, se non fosse che non compariva un solo dannatissimo frame di Thor che da quel maledetto ascensore usciva.  
Aveva già passato a setaccio ogni video e forse era giunto il momento di avvertire gli altri della sua piccola iniziativa di spiare Thor e della sua altra piccola iniziativa di non metterli subito a conoscenza della comparsa di Loki alla Tower.  
Forse era stato un errore attendere, forse sarebbe stato meglio fare incursione nella sua stanza e verificare immediatamente i suoi dubbi, nella peggiore delle ipotesi Thor lo avrebbe aggredito fisicamente per essere entrato nel suo bagno mentre era completamente nudo.  
Ma no, la voglia di sospirare superbo “io l'avevo detto” era stata più forte, così come il desiderio di poter affermare di averci visto giusto fin dall'inizio e sbattere in faccia a Thor per primo e a tutti gli altri dopo che Tony Stark non si poteva di certo fregare.  
Perché essere uno stronzo borioso e affamato di lodi era in fondo la sua vera natura.  
Quell'armatura avrebbe dovuto renderlo migliore, e invece si rendeva sempre più conto di aver soltanto enfatizzato tutti i suoi difetti peggiori, con l'unica differenza che adesso il mondo glieli perdonava.  
Pepper glieli perdonava e questo era ciò che aveva davvero importanza.  
Magari sarebbe giunto presto un giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto fare ancora un passo per meritarsi quel continuo perdono e salvare qualche vita non sarebbe più bastato.  
«Jarvis, l'hai trovato?»  
« _Sì, signore. L'uomo in ascensore è l'agente Brian Hustown, livello 4_.»  
Tony imboccò una svolta che lo portò davanti all'ennesimo ascensore. Se Thor era sparito, lo stesso non era avvenuto con l'altro uomo presente nella cabina di cui era riuscito ad avere un fermo immagine che Jarvis aveva subito provveduto ad analizzare e a cercare negli archivi dell'agenzia.  
«Dov'è al momento?»  
« _Piano 23, sala A45, seconda fila, settima scrivania_.»  
Spinse il pulsante corretto e aspettò che il viaggio terminasse.  
«Jarvis, Nick è qui?»  
« _Il direttore Fury è attualmente fuori dallo Stato, signore. La sua ubicazione precisa è un'informazione che non mi è stato possibile recuperare._ »  
«Tranquillo, mi basta sapere che non me lo ritroverò alle spalle nei prossimi dieci minuti.»  
Non fu troppo difficile trovare l'uomo seduto sulla sua sedia, impegnato ad addentare una ciambella dall'apparenza per nulla saporita.  
«Agente Brian Hustown?» lo chiamò con un sorriso.  
L'uomo sollevò gli occhi dal suo monitor e gli lanciò uno sguardo annoiato per i primi due secondi, poi la noia divenne stupore.  
«Signor Stark!» Fece cadere la ciambella sulla scrivania e si pulì goffamente la mano sui propri pantaloni prima di allungargliela.  
Tony la strinse con vigore.  
«A cosa devo l'onore? Come posso aiutarla?»  
Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. la notizia del cambiamento di Thor era stata tenuta segreta, solo pochi agenti ne erano a conoscenza, al di fuori dei Vendicatori e della Hill. Quel simpatico mangiaciambelle di Hustown era ovviamente fuori da quella piccola élite, doveva quindi trovare il modo meno sospetto di chiedere informazioni.  
«Oh, dunque Brian - posso chiamarti Brian?»  
«Certo, signor Stark.»  
«Perfetto. Vedi, Brian, sto cercando una persona, una donna, a dire il vero.»  
L'uomo lo ascoltava con interesse e Tony se ne compiacque mentre vagava distrattamente con gli occhi per la stanza. «Era con te in ascensore qualche ora fa. Ho bisogno di sapere a che piano è scesa. Nessuna domanda: è in gioco la sicurezza della nazione.»  
E quando tiravi in ballo la sicurezza della nazione non c'era addestramento S.H.I.E.L.D. che reggesse.  
«Signor Stark, ho usato l'ascensore molte volte da questa mattina. È difficile rammentare tutti i volti che ho incrociato-»  
«Bionda, alta, sexy, jeans e camicia blu leggermente fuori misura, e due “occhi” difficili da dimenticare.»  
Alla sua descrizione lo vide deglutire.  
 _Bravo Hustown, lo sapevo che avevi la vista lunga..._  
«Allora, agente? A che piano è scesa?»  
«Piano 12B, signore, ma non credo che possa raggiungerla. È un settore ad accesso limitato agli agenti di livello 7.»  
Perfetto...  
E cosa era andato a fare Thor in un settore ad accesso limitato? E soprattutto, come era giunto fin lì?  
Le risposte ovviamente portavano tutte un solo unico fastidioso nome: Loki.  
«Grazie per il tuo aiuto.» Gli strinse ancora la mano e lo tirò più vicino. «Non dire nulla di questa conversazione. Ricorda che ad Iron Man non piacciono gli agenti pettegoli.»  
«Assolutamente, signore. La mia bocca resterà sigillata.»  
Sorrise soddisfatto e annuì. «Bene, e per la tua collaborazione parlerò con Fury affinché ti faccia salire a livello 5, anzi, al sesto.»  
«Oh, grazie, signore! Grazie.»  
Ok, aveva un tantino esagerato, ma era meglio evitare ogni futuro imprevisto.  
Salutò l'agente e si diresse a passo spedito verso l'ascensore.  
«Barton?» chiamò tramite l'auricolare.  
« _Che succede, Stark?_ »  
«Solo una curiosità: cosa c'è al livello 12B dell'agenzia?»  
« _Ci sono i laboratori di analisi chimiche e qualche deposito_.»  
«E cosa c'è in quei depositi?»  
« _Oggetti di vario genere, alcune armi, anche qualche reperto archeologico di dubbia provenienza. In buona parte sono cianfrusaglie. Perché ti interessa?_ »  
«Non interessa a me, ma qualcosa mi dice che interessa a qualcuno di nostra conoscenza.»  
Clint non ci mise molto a capire di chi parlasse.  
« _Loki?_ »  
«Esatto, e credo che Thor sia lì al momento.»  
« _Thor? Ma che stai dicendo, Stark? Dove sei?_ »  
«Sto venendo da te al diciassettesimo. Dobbiamo andare subito a controllare quei depositi. Ti spiego tutto a voce.»  
L'ascensore prese a scendere velocemente.

 

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Quei corridoi erano lugubri e soffocanti. Amora li odiava.  
Lei era cresciuta nell'abbraccio del verde e del sole, nel calore del giorno e nella carezza della sera.  
Era nata libera e priva di radici, priva di ogni catena. Con una bellezza e un potere che le avrebbero permesso di avere ai piedi chiunque senza fare neanche uno sforzo.  
Così aveva creduto finché non aveva incontrato il sorriso arrogante e luminoso del principe di Asgard e si era miseramente resa conto che anche lei poteva avere dell'oro legato ai polsi, che c'era una bellezza che attraversava gli occhi e arrivava dritta al petto. Ed era letale.  
Percorse in fretta quel lungo corridoio finché non giunse nelle sue camere, quelle che Loki le aveva _generosamente_ riservato fino all'estinzione del loro patto.  
Non era riuscita più a vederlo, dacché era andato via. Ma questo lo avrebbe dovuto sapere bene, ciò che la sorprese e la irritò fu che non riuscisse a vederlo neanche adesso che non era più su Midgard, e quando aprì la porta e lo trovò lì avvertì la rabbia scivolare cocente nelle vene.  
Se ne stava in piedi con lo sguardo fisso al letto, con lo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
Avrebbe solo voluto cavargli quei begli occhi verdi e schiacciarli fra le falangi.  
Sbatté la porta alle sue spalle per ribadire la sua presenza.  
Loki sembrò non curarsene. Allungò le dita e spostò una ciocca bionda di capelli dalla fronte di Thor.  
Fu troppo anche per il suo sangue freddo.  
«Che ci fai qui? Hai portato a termine il tuo compito?» chiese.  
«Ne dubitavi, forse?»  
Quel sorriso era come uno schiaffo dritto sul viso, e volle gentilmente restituirglielo.  
«I tuoi metodi di persuasione hanno dunque dato frutti?... Spero che la tua bella non si sia fatta troppo male.»  
«Non quante ne farò a te se continui su questa strada, Amora.»  
Il sorriso era ancora lì, la sua rabbia pure.  
Incrociò le braccia sul seno e lo fissò altera.  
«Le hai detto cos'è in realtà?»  
Loki tornò a guardare il viso di Thor e poi il suo.  
«Dov'è il Vanr?» E con quella domanda aveva risposto alla sua.  
 _Debole. Sei un debole, figlio di Jotunheim._  
Si godette quella considerazione nel caldo del suo silenzio.  
«Si sta preparando. Sarà qui fra un po'.»  
Loki annuì e si allontanò da letto di qualche passo.  
Lo sguardo serio e pieno di pensieri. Amora sapeva bene che erano tutti diretti alla loro disfatta perché fidarsi di Loki non era mai stato qualcosa da prendere in considerazione.  
Potevano fidarsi solo di una cosa: la sua debolezza.  
Per quella debolezza avrebbe collaborato, per quella patetica illusione avrebbe mostrato la schiena.  
Il suo pugnale era già pronto a colpirla e mai ci sarebbe stata vittoria più dolce del vederlo _spezzarsi_ sotto i suoi occhi.  
E Thor sarebbe stato per sempre suo.  
Avrebbe cancellato per sempre quell'ombra, quel ricordo, quella parte di lui che non era mai riuscita neanche a sfiorare.  
Il suo potere le aveva da sempre concesso di insinuarsi senza fatica nelle menti di chiunque, di giocarne e di spogliarle senza che potessero impedirglielo.  
La mente di Thor era stata un prato privo di insidie, tanto puro era il suo animo e tanta la fiducia dietro quello sguardo azzurro.  
Eppure quando aveva provato a forzare una porta, si era scontrata con ferri pronti a difenderla.  
Non era riuscita a vedere, a _sentire_.  
La nebbia era densa e vischiosa e non c'era possibilità di scioglierla.  
Quella nebbia di cui era riuscita a scorgere solo una chioma nera, corvina come le ali di un corvo.  
Un lontano ricordo di Thor sigillato da quella pece.  
Chi era? Chi poteva essere l'ombra che turbava quel animo così pulito da sembrare irreale? Chi si celava dietro le piume di corvo che ne offuscavano la luce?  
Thor le aveva donato carezze e sorrisi, baci di fuoco e notti prive di pudore.  
Le aveva dato tutte le attenzioni di un amante generoso e le parole dolci e calde di un uomo infatuato.  
Avrebbe dovuto farsele bastare, avrebbe dovuto farsi bastare la promessa di renderla una regina al suo fianco, di darle un trono su cui sedere e una stirpe d'oro da portare nel suo grembo.  
Ma Amora aveva voluto qualcosa di più, aveva voluto che quella nebbia si dissipasse e le lasciasse vedere tutto, le lasciasse vedere chi davvero teneva le briglie di quel ricordo impossibile da raggiungere.  
Aveva preteso risposte senza chiederle e aveva commesso l'errore più grande della sua vita.  
E quell'errore glielo aveva portato via.  
Perché la nera chioma non apparteneva a Sif, non apparteneva alla bella guerriera che aveva sempre suscitato la sua gelosia e alimentato le sue paure, non apparteneva alla donna che aveva reso quei timori ossessioni e a cui aveva deciso di donare il sonno senza risveglio prima che Thor glielo impedisse.  
Perché, quella notte, non era il petto di Sif quello in cui avrebbe dovuto affondare la lama, ma quello dell'ombra che l'aveva seguita da quando era giunta ad Asgard. L'ombra che lei aveva ritenuto una delle tante, ammaliate dalla sua bellezza, e invece era solo la scia di una serpe pronta a mordere.  
Così quando le porte si erano aperte con un boato e Thor era entrato nelle stanze di Sif, per trovarla con la lama puntata al cuore della donna, Amora aveva finalmente visto il vero viso a cui apparteneva quella chioma nera, aveva visto gli occhi verdi e velenosi alle spalle di Thor e il ghigno deforme sul suo viso.  
“ _Tu..._ ”  
Thor l'aveva gettata a terra, le aveva stretto una mano attorno al collo e le aveva urlato con collera di sparire dalla sua vista.  
E Amora aveva obbedito a quell'ordine.  
Mentre guardava il suo principe dorato correre al capezzale della sua compagna d'armi, aveva visto un'ultima volta quegli occhi verdi ridere del suo errore.  
Non era mai riuscita a vedere in quella nebbia perché lui non glielo aveva mai permesso.  
Aveva rivisto quegli occhi secoli dopo, su un viso perso e sconfitto, rinnegato dal suo mondo e dalla sua gente e nonostante tutto Loki le aveva rifilato un ghigno da vincitore e le aveva mostrato finalmente cosa aveva celato in quella foschia, i frammenti di un ricordo che poteva macchiare l'onore di un principe, di certo distruggere l'amore di un fratello.  
Loki le aveva fatto un dono crudele e disperato, folle e perverso.  
“ _Ora sai, Incantatrice. Dimmi, dunque, vorresti ancora essere la sua regina?_ ”  
Aveva riso, Amora, aveva riso di una risata che era un urlo.  
“ _Non più di quanto tu abbia voluto che lui fosse la tua... E questo è patetico anche per te, Loki Laufeyson_.”  
Loki aveva riso con lei.  
“ _Allora ti rallegrerai di sapere che lui adesso ha già la sua nuova regina_.”  
Quella notizia non l'aveva sorpresa, lei già sapeva della midgardiana a cui Thor aveva deciso di dare il suo cuore.  
“ _Mi rallegro nel pensare che sei stato tu a metterlo nella condizione di trovarla. Questo è stato il tuo di errore_.”  
Le aveva sorriso ed era sparito, sparito dietro la chiamata di un titano avido.  
«Credi di riuscire a controllare il suo potere?»  
Quella domanda la riportò con i pensieri al presente.  
«Ora non essere tu a dubitare di me. Se non avessi potuto controllarlo non avremmo neanche iniziato questa storia» sottolineò alquanto indispettita dalla sua allusione.  
«Styrkárr non apprezzerebbe un fallimento, Amora.»  
Sorrise facendo ondeggiare teatralmente i capelli. «A differenza tua non sono solita averne.»  
Loki continuava a camminare lentamente attorno a quel letto e non riusciva a sopportarlo. Lo voleva fuori da quella camera, lontano da lei, lontano soprattutto da Thor, e  
presto sarebbe stato finalmente così.  
Ancora un passo, ancora uno e avrebbe potuto avere di nuovo il suo principe, il suo bellissimo e perfetto Thor.  
«La sfera?» chiese osservando la foschia dorata.  
«È dove deve essere.» Loki le si avvicinò e sentì come ogni volta la nausea salire dallo stomaco. «Potrai finalmente giocare con la tua bambola, Incantatrice. Non sei felice?»  
«Ne sono estasiata, Loki.» Sorrise velenosa. «E tu cerca di non rompere la tua... Mi sembra alquanto fragile.»  
«Tutte le cose belle lo sono.»  
«Non ti facevo un romantico.» Lo derise assottigliando lo sguardo ma Loki non cadde nella sua provocazione forse troppo gonfio di soddisfazione per aver visto il suo piano realizzarsi così facilmente.  
 _Goditi questo momento, presto conoscerai la disperazione vera, la disperazione di perdere ciò che ami di più e non poterlo impedire.  
Soffrirai, Loki Laufeyson, soffrirai come non hai mai sofferto._  
Perché Amora sapeva che non c'era sofferenza peggiore di conoscere la felicità e vederla poi svanire in un lampo.  
Loki avrebbe avuto tutto ciò che aveva sempre agognato, avrebbe avuto quel cuore che aveva rincorso con tale affanno, lo avrebbe avuto il tempo necessario per vederselo portare via.  
Amora gli aveva dato un sogno e lo avrebbe presto tramutato in un incubo.  
Gli aveva mostrato una luce, ma presto sarebbe piombato nelle tenebre.  
 _Bella e fragile, come una statua di cristallo.  
La manderò in frantumi sotto i tuoi occhi e li vedrò piangere lacrime di sangue.  
Sarà questa la tua morte, subdola serpe._

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

«Così Amora attentò alla vita dell'amica di Thor?»  
Linn annuì. «Non fu possibile neanche imputarla di tradimento in quanto lasciò Asgard prima che fosse convocato un tribunale per il processo... Almeno così mi fu detto al tempo.»  
Steve era ancora confuso.  
Perché mai Thor gli aveva nascosto quella storia?  
Linn gli aveva narrato di Amora, del suo soggiorno alquanto lungo nel palazzo di Thor e dalle sue parole sembrava che quella donna fosse destinata a essere a tutti gli effetti la sua futura moglie.  
E allora perché?  
Perché si era poi rivelata una donna non degna di fiducia? Non degna del suo amore?  
Credeva forse che lui potesse in qualche modo giudicarlo?  
 _Perché, amico mio?_  
«E Loki? Che tipo di rapporto aveva con lei?»  
«Il principe Loki non aveva una buona opinione di Lady Amora e non celava a nessuno il suo dissenso su quell'unione.»  
Linn sembrava restia a parlare. Steve aveva notato che lo era soprattutto quando si trattava di Loki. Non le era sfuggito il fatto che continuasse a nominarlo dandogli il titolo di principe e usando un certo rispetto nei suoi toni, benché fosse consapevole delle sue azioni criminali contro il suo stesso regno, prima ancora che contro la Terra.  
Era un po' lo stesso che era accaduto con _Thor_ e _Sigyn_.  
Non sapeva dire se era per questioni di etichetta o di altro.  
«Loki non si fidava di lei... Aveva ragione» pensò a voce alta e per la prima volta gli parve di vederlo sotto un'ottica diversa. No, non condivideva l'idea di Thor che potesse nascondersi davvero del buono in quel cuore, ma magari un tempo qualche piccola scintilla c'era stata. Era a questo forse che si aggrappava ancora oggi il suo amico.  
«Mi spiace dei torti che ha subito Midgard per mano del principe...»  
Linn sembrò aver sentito i suoi pensieri e il suo viso fu attraversato da un'ombra triste.  
«Uccidere degli innocenti non è un torto, Linn. È una follia.»  
«Non intendevo sminuire la vostra perdita, Steve. Non era mia intenzione.»  
Steve la tranquillizzò con un sorriso mentre la giovane cameriera raggiungeva il loro tavolo poggiandovi due tazze fumanti.  
«Non preoccuparti, capisco il tuo punto di vista e spero comprenderai il nostro. Tu hai conosciuto anche un altro Loki, così come Thor, ma noi abbiamo solo visto la sua crudeltà. È difficile immaginare qualcosa di diverso in lui e, onestamente, non si è mai sforzato troppo per farci cambiare idea.»  
Linn non aveva più detto nulla portando lo sguardo sul liquido scuro della tazza.  
«È caffè. A Thor piace.»  
Era riuscito a far nascere un piccolo sorriso.  
«Grazie, Steve.»  
Avevano camminato molto, Steve aveva di certo attraversato mezza New York e Linn lo aveva seguito senza mostrare affanno, perché la sua apparenza mite e fragile era per l'appunto solo un'apparenza. Linn veniva dal mondo di Thor e come lui ne aveva ereditato le peculiarità.  
Teoricamente anche lei avrebbe dovuto essere una di quelle divinità pagane scritte sui libri.  
A dispetto della gerarchia che vigeva su Asgard, Linn era a tutti gli effetti una creatura diversa dai terrestri, una creatura speciale.  
Quel pensiero lo portò a mandare giù con abbondanti sorsi quasi tutto il caffè.  
«Com'è?» chiese guardandola assaporare in silenzio la bevanda.  
«Non saprei, è diverso dai cocktail che mi ha offerto Tony.»  
Quella rivelazione lo agitò.  
«Aspetta, Tony ti ha fatto bere degli alcolici?»  
Linn lo guardò da sopra la tazza e annuì. «Non avrebbe dovuto?»  
«No! Cioè, non credo sia sbagliato. Thor regge bene l'alcol, immagino che anche tu quindi, anche se sei una donna, perciò...» Si passò sospirando una mano sul viso  
«È forse inopportuno qui su Midgard che una fanciulla beva, Steve?»  
Sorrise della sua ingenua curiosità e scosse il capo. «No, certo che no, è solo che ancora devo capire bene come funzionano le cose al giorno d'oggi.»  
Linn lo ascoltava continuando a bere il suo caffè tenendo la tazza con entrambi le mani.  
«Ai miei tempi non era consuetudine che una ragazza bevesse, almeno credo... Onestamente non saprei risponderti con sicurezza, non ne frequentavo molte.»  
Confessò con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto fare simili rivelazioni, non era di certo un bel modo di presentarsi.  
 _Salve, sono Steve Rogers e non so come parlare a una donna perché ho passato gli ultimi settant'anni sotto zero._  
Non che prima avesse poi avuto un granché di esperienza in quel determinato campo.  
Pensò a Peggy come ogni volta.  
«Mi piace.» Linn sorrideva. «Il caffè... credo che mi piaccia più dei cocktail di Tony.»  
Sul suo viso un leggero rossore che fece sorridere anche lui.    
Linn sembrava uscita da uno dei suoi amati film retrò, quelli che Clint aveva provato più volte a sostituire con dei rumorosi blockbuster di guerra. Ma Steve amava conservare un po' del suo passato, amava riviverlo anche se solo su una pellicola.  
Le ragazze che si imbarazzavano per un regalo semplice, che arrossivano per un complimento.  
Ragazze che non erano pin-up e che non volevano esserlo.  
Quelle ragazze che in quel nuovo mondo sembravano solo storie per la televisione.  
«Capisco perché al mio principe piace questa bevanda.»  
«Sì, e ama anche frantumare le tazze a terra, ma qui non è visto di buon occhio.»  
Linn rise. «È un gesto di apprezzamento tipico dei guerrieri di Asgard. Durante i banchetti a palazzo il pavimento si copre quasi per la totalità di cocci e vino. Sembra una sonata il rumore dei bicchieri che si frantumano. A volte i soldati della guardia fanno a gara a chi ottiene più schegge. È divertente... Pulire al termine dei festeggiamenti, ahimè, non lo è altrettanto.»  
«Non ti pesa mai il tuo lavoro, Linn?» Fu una domanda spontanea. Per quello che aveva compreso, essere un'ancella era poco diverso dall'essere una domestica, con l'unica differenza che lo si era 24 ore su 24.  
Non era neanche un lavoro, era una vita.  
«No» rispose lei sincera lasciando che le sue labbra continuassero a sorridere dolcemente. «Io non ho mai conosciuto mia madre, Steve, e di mio padre ignoro anche il nome. Il destino che mi aspettava era triste e buio. Avrei potuto essere una delle tante ragazze nelle case del piacere, e invece la regina ha voluto far di me una delle sue ancelle. Ha voluto darmi una vita diversa... Come può pesarmi questo, Steve? Se per ripagare la sua generosità devo raccogliere dei cocci da terra o lucidare anfore d'oro, sono ben felice di farlo.»  
Steve si rese conto che sapeva così poco di quel mondo lontano, in verità conosceva solo l'aspetto che narrava Thor, e Thor su Asgard era un principe.  
Dai sui racconti sembrava un posto magico, speciale, che non poteva essere realmente narrato ma solo vissuto, così diceva spesse volte.  
Dalle parole di Linn però sembrava non essere poi tanto diverso dalla Terra.  
Schiavi e padroni, generali e soldati, re e sudditi.  
Perché stupirsi se poi qualcuno con una psicologia fragile come quella di Loki finiva con l'invadere un pianeta millantando di volerlo governare; aveva passato una vita fra i fasti di una corte dove ogni parola era legge, dove si poteva salvare una vita e per questo quasi possederla.  
Forse Loki non era altro che il risultato di un'educazione discutibile su di una personalità già instabile.  
Evitò quella riflessione a Linn perché, sapeva, avrebbe ferito la sincera fedeltà al suo regno.  
Non poté però negare di sentire un po' d'amaro sulla lingua.  
Linn era una ragazza dolce e gentile e non avrebbe dovuto passare la vita a servire qualcuno, avrebbe solo dovuto viverla come voleva.  
Ma in fondo cosa la rendeva diversa da lui?  
Steve aveva ricevuto un dono, era stato il primo e unico, il dr. Erskine era morto per permettere a quell'idea di nascere.  
E ora lui aveva deciso di vivere la sua vita per far sì che quel sacrificio e mille altri non fossero stati vani, affinché il suo dono non fosse solo il motore di una propaganda.  
Linn lavava pavimenti e lui combatteva con uno scudo.  
Se avessero chiesto a lui se gli pesasse essere Captain America avrebbe risposto al suo stesso modo.  
«Steve, sei tu in quel ritratto?»  
Seguì gli occhi di Linn oltre la vetrata: sulla fiancata di un camion fermo al semaforo, l'immagine di Captain America che beveva una _Coca Cola_.  
«Ehm... diciamo di sì» ammise imbarazzato.  
Ok, alcune volte sì, gli pesava un po'.

 

 

*

 

 

Tony si guardò intorno ancora una volta.  
«Deve essere qui» sospirò alquanto esausto.  
«A meno che non si sia nascosto in uno di questi box non lo vedo possibile.»  
Clint al suo fianco sospirò di rimando.  
Avevano setacciato quel dannato piano e non erano riusciti a trovarlo: Thor sembrava volatilizzato.  
Con molta probabilità forse aveva già lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D., ma stavolta non c'era nessuna immagine che potesse confermarlo, né un agente guardone che potesse dir loro qualcosa.  
«Possiamo sapere se è stato portato via qualcosa?» chiese.  
«Ogni singolo oggetto è archiviato in un database, ovviamente. Basta fare un inventario e, prima che ti possa saltare in mente di chiedermelo: no, non mi offro volontario.»  
«Allora siamo in due, falco.»  
Incrociò le braccia sul petto osservando vagamente i vari scaffali.  
«Credi che sia con lui adesso?» chiese Clint.  
«Non so cosa pensare, sinceramente.»  
Aveva raccontato a Clint di spider e di cosa aveva ripreso e Barton non era sembrato stupito più di tanto. Condivideva con lui l'idea che Thor stesse nascondendo qualcosa, così come condivideva quella che Loki fosse più squilibrato di quanto avevano creduto fino a quel momento.  
«Comunque è stato imprudente da parte tua non fare niente, Tony. Chissà cosa poteva farle in quella stanza.»  
«A parte che ho potuto vedere le immagini solo dopo che Thor se n'é andato, quindi non avevo la sicurezza che quel pazzo fosse davvero lì, e in ogni caso dubito che Loki le avrebbe fatto davvero del male.»  
Clint lo guardò diffidente. «Ti ricordo che le ha slogato un polso senza troppi complimenti e noi eravamo tutti schierati a pochi metri.»  
Tony gli restituì la stessa occhiata. «Ti sei accorto che stiamo parlando di Thor al femminile, vero?»  
Barton annuì serio.  
«Sì, il che vuol dir che questa storia è andata anche troppo per le lunghe.»  
Si avvicinarono alla porta per uscire e Tony sbuffò stancamente premendosi due dita sugli occhi.  
«Dove andiamo a cercarla ora? Mettiamo una foto sui cartoni del latte?»  
Clint rise mentre raggiungevano l'ennesimo corridoio.  
«Teniamola coma ultima risorsa. C'è ancora un posto dove possiamo controllare. E sarebbe il caso di informare anche gli altri di questi sviluppi, non credi?»  
Tony fece spallucce. «Basta che teniamo Nick fuori da questa storia finché non l'avremo chiarita.»  
«Il direttore è l'ultimo dei nostri problemi, Stark.» Clint prese una pausa e arrestò il passo. «Chi lo dice al capitano?» Certo, Steve e la sua fiducia cieca, il suo rapporto fraterno con Thor.  
«Tranquillo, il nostro Rogers sarà abbastanza di buon umore da sopportare ogni brutta notizia.»  
«Di che parli? Riguarda il perché l'hai chiamato prima? A proposito, dove è finito?»  
Sorrise della sua espressione curiosa e semplicemente gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
«Donne, amico mio. Donne.» Lo superò per dirigersi verso l'ascensore.  
Una volta all'interno Clint volle sapere ogni minimo dettaglio. Tony di certo non si tirò indietro.

 

 

*

 

 

Era stata una caduta da cavallo, una delle tante.  
Il solco non era mai del tutto sparito, un solco seppur sottile, che riusciva sempre a sentire sotto i polpastrelli  sulla spalla sinistra.  
Il solco non c'era.  
Sigyn sfiorò ancora la pelle trovandola spaventosamente liscia.  
Tirò su la camicia con un sospiro.  
Non era importante quella cicatrice, era importante il suo ricordo.  
Ricordi, memorie. Frammenti di un passato che non poteva non appartenerle.  
Gli abbracci di sua madre, le sue carezze sulla testa e sul viso quando era un fanciullo.  
Le sgridate di suo padre. I pugni con Volstagg. I racconti delle notti di Fandral, a riderne fra boccali di birra.  
I consigli di Sif, gli insegnamenti di Hogun.  
Il colore della pelliccia del primo cinghiale che aveva ucciso con le sue mani, senza armi, senza neanche una pietra, per mostrare a tutti che era figlio di Odino.  
Il profumo delle locande, il frastuono dei canti, il sudore e la sporcizia sotto le unghie di ritorno dall'arena.  
Il sole di Asgard e le sue piogge. I suoi inverni senza neve.  
Ricordi, memorie.  
Si strinse ancora in quella camicia sottile e troppo piccola per quel corpo.  
Un corpo plasmato da un incantesimo, un corpo che non avrebbe dovuto esistere. Mai.  
Nato dal capriccio di una ninfa e morto in quello di uno stupido ragazzino ingenuo, convinto di poter affrontare tutto.  
Quando quel corpo era sparito, il ragazzo aveva capito che no, non era possibile affrontare, che ciò che aveva provato era sbagliato.  
Un fratello che era diventato qualcosa di diverso, per poi tramutarsi in un estraneo, e quel ragazzo ormai senza più ingenuità, aveva lasciato che accadesse.  
Thor aveva voluto seppellire Sigyn nei suoi ricordi e con essa seppellire ciò che aveva fatto battere e vivere il suo cuore.  
Thor aveva scelto di sotterrare quel cuore e adesso Loki era venuto a reclamarlo.  
E per riaverlo era disposto a riportare alla luce tutto il resto.  
Le mani avevano smesso di tremare eppure continuava a guardarle senza poterne fare a meno.  
Cosa era riuscita a tenere fra quelle mani?  
Niente.  
Sigyn non aveva niente da stringere, aveva perduto ogni cosa in una notte di secoli prima.  
Cosa poteva stringere adesso? Adesso che non aveva nulla al di fuori di una verità tossica e di un segreto che non sapeva per quanto avrebbe potuto custodire?  
Non aveva niente oltre all'illusione con cui era nata e morta. E poi tornata.  
Era ancora un'illusione? Lo era?  
 _Lo sono?_  
“ _Sei la cosa più reale che abbia mai conosciuto_.”  
Mai come in quel momento aveva desiderato sentirlo mentire.  
Si sollevò da terra. Non una nuvola a macchiare il cielo limpido di New York.  
«Thor?»  
Era la voce di Clint.  
Non si voltò.  
«Ah, sei qui.» Si aggiunse anche quella di Tony.  
Erano voci lontane, che in realtà non udiva.  
Gli occhi fissi davanti, le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
Il respiro calmo e regolare.  
«Ti godevi la vista?» Tony la raggiunse ma non gli dedicò neanche uno sguardo. «Senti, io e te dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere.»  
«Sono d'accordo con Tony. Thor, qui ci devi qualche spiegazione.»  
«Esattamente. Ci sono un paio di domande a cui gradirei rispondessi e-»  
«Risposte?» sibilò con innaturale freddezza mentre guardava il viso del compagno. «Vuoi risposte, Tony? Vuoi sentirmi dire “cosa”? Cosa è accaduto in secoli così lontani che tu puoi conoscere solo per storie narrate? Cosa ho sentito in quella segreta di metallo? Cosa so sul piano di Loki?... Sono queste le risposte che vuoi, Tony?»  
Non avrebbe voluto, eppure si ritrovò a guardarlo torvo, guidata solo dalla rabbia, guidata solo dalla paura.  
Ma Tony se non era mai stato un soldato, era sempre stato un guerriero, per questo aveva avuto prima la sua stima e poi la sua amicizia.  
Così si ritrovò a osservare i suoi occhi castani scrutarla in silenzio, quasi privi di una qualsiasi vera emozione.  
«Tanto per cominciare potresti dirmi perché Loki era in camera tua qualche ora fa.»  
Sorrise senza più maschere. «E quale risposta vorresti udire?»  
 _Quale peccato vuoi che confessi?_  
«Una che non mi porterebbe a sbatterti fuori da casa mia e a consegnarti alle cure di Nick senza battere ciglio, e credimi quando ti dico che ho preso a calci degli amici per molto meno.»  
«Ok, adesso calmiamoci.»  
Clint era intervenuto a placare due animi che Sigyn sapeva erano pronti a infuocarsi, perché la calma del verbo cela solo la furia che conterranno le azioni.  
«Da che parte stai?» Tony ignorò ogni tentativo di far da paciere di Clint, Sigyn al canto suo non fece altro che imitarlo.  
«È questo il tuo problema? Sapere se sto in qualche modo aiutando Loki?»  
«Era a casa mia, Thor! Casa mia! C'ero io e c'era anche la tua Linn, se non te ne fossi accorto, e lui era lì, a pochi metri, e tu non hai detto una sola maledettissima parola!... È questo il mio problema!»  
«E cosa avrei dovuto dire? Cosa credi che avrebbe fatto Loki se avessi anche solo provato a chiamare te o qualcun altro? Pensi davvero che se ne sarebbe andato come nulla fosse? Pensi che la tua armatura lo avrebbe fermato?»  
«Oh, quindi è stato un modo per proteggerci tutti? “Il grande Thor si sacrifica in nome della salvezza dei suoi compagni facendo comunella con quello squilibrato di suo fratello.” Ora sì che sei un'eroina da romanzo.»  
Sentì l'affanno della rabbia prendere il soppravvento.  
Afferrò con decisione la sua maglia e si avvicinò minacciosa al suo viso altrettanto furente.  
«Non sopporterò altri scherni.»  
«E io non sopporterò altre menzogne... Sigyn.»  
Quel nome era scivolato dalla lingua di Tony come una goccia di veleno e aveva bruciato le sue mani.  
Lo spinse con sdegno in avanti lasciando andare la stoffa e continuò a guardarlo senza dire una sola parola.  
Cosa poteva dire? Cosa aveva da dire?  
Tony aveva solo detto la verità.  
Verità, verità, verità...  
L'aveva rincorsa, l'aveva pretesa e per cosa? Per sentirne il peso così forte sulle spalle?  
“ _Prega solo di essere pronta a udirla._ ”  
Adesso, sapeva, non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
«Mi hai guardato dritto in faccia e hai avuto anche il coraggio di dirmi una cazzata come quella che dovevi venire qui a parlare con la Foster!»  
«Tony, dacci un taglio, avanti.»  
«Coraggio, bella bionda, dicci che cosa sei venuta a fare al livello 12B! Siamo tutti curiosi di sentire quale nuova balla ci rifilerai.»  
«Potresti trovarti privo di sensi ancora prima che apra bocca, Anthony Stark!» lo minacciò con foga stringendo il pugno.  
«Ma davvero? Beh, se credi che mi tiri indietro solo perché adesso sei una donna ti sbagli di grosso!»  
Tony la fronteggiò quasi con la stessa determinazione, Sigyn sapeva non poteva avere anche lo stresso squarcio nel petto.  
«Per una volta soltanto dai seguito alle parole con le azioni, invece di farti scudo con la tua lingua tagliente.»  
«Non ho bisogno di scudi, io... Forse sei tu che dovresti chiederlo in prestito a Cap, dal momento che il tuo bel martello ti ha voltato le spalle, _principessa_!»  
Clint le si parò davanti per tenerli separati quando tentò di afferrarlo per l'ennesima volta.  
«Adesso calmatevi! Tutti e due.»  
Quando incrociò l'azzurro dei suoi occhi fece un passo indietro senza però riuscire a controllare il tremore dei suoi pugni.  
Avrebbe solo voluto farli schiantare uno dopo l'altro sul viso di Tony, che nella sua testa sembrava prendere sempre più velocemente i lineamenti di Loki.  
Scrollò il capo coprendosi il viso con una mano mentre udiva altre parole dalla bocca di Clint, altre parole per chiedere a entrambi calma e controllo.  
Sigyn non possedeva più nessuno dei due.

 

 

*

 

 

«Nat, sul tetto. Ora.»  
A Natasha erano bastate quelle poche parole di Clint per raggiungere velocemente il luogo.  
Una volta arrivata si era trovata davanti a una scena che sembrava uscita da un racconto di qualche anno prima quando più che una squadra erano un'accozzaglia di squilibrati privi di legami.  
Forse lo erano ancora, degli squilibrati, ma di certo aver rischiato la pelle in più di un'occasione li aveva in qualche modo uniti.  
Eppure dalle parole che si stavano scambiando Tony e Thor sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati.  
«Che sta succedendo?» chiese quando li raggiunse.  
Clint teneva Tony per un braccio mentre Thor lo guardava con una luce negli occhi che somigliava terribilmente a quella che aveva coperto i suoi ormai una vita fa: persa e arrabbiata.  
«Bene, è arrivata anche la nostra Romanoff. Perfetto, magari fra donne vi capite meglio.»  
«Tacita la tua lingua prima che ti getti di peso da questo edificio!»  
Natasha era riuscita ad afferrare in tempo Thor prima che potesse davvero mettere in pratica la sua minaccia.  
«Ditemi che sta succedendo o vi faccio parlare io, e non sarà piacevole.»  
Clint la guardò con uno sguardo fra il grato e il preoccupato. Tony le dedicò appena un'occhiata prima di liberarsi dalla presa di Clint e fare qualche passo più in là.  
Thor non disse nulla e vedeva solo le sue spalle alzarsi e abbassarsi con furia. Fu Natasha a lasciar andare la presa.  
«Allora?» intimò quando sembrò che si ritrovasse una certa calma.  
Clint le aveva solo fatto quella breve richiesta ma non pensava sarebbe dovuta intervenire per placare la lite di due bambini.  
Tony non rispose e Clint le fece segno di rivolgersi direttamente a Thor.  
Il suo sguardo pronunziò la domanda e Thor la lesse.  
«Loki è venuto da me per chiedermi di aiutarlo.»  
«Lo sapevo che-»  
«Dannazione, Stark, chiudi quella bocca!»  
Lo zittì riuscendo in quella difficile impresa.  
Tony aprì le braccia con un sorriso nervoso e non disse più nulla.  
«Quando è successo?»  
Tornò a prestare attenzione a Thor che però sembrava non aver smesso di essere attraversato da impercettibili fremiti.  
Rabbia, pensò.  
«Oggi» le rispose però guardando verso Tony. «Mi ha chiesto di recuperare qualcosa dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.»  
«E ha minacciato ogni essere di tua conoscenza nel caso non l'avessi fatto... giusto?»  
Non servì nessuna risposta alla domanda di Clint che si passò poi una mano fra i capelli con un leggero sospiro. «Avresti dovuto dircelo, Thor.»  
«Non potevo.»  
Ma qualcosa le diceva che non era la minaccia di Loki ad averlo costretto al silenzio.  
«Cos'era che dovevi prendere?»  
Thor non rispose.  
«Qualcosa dal livello 12B.» Fu Tony a intervenire. «Probabilmente qualche arma che userà per attaccare la Terra, tanto per cambiare. Ottimo lavoro, Thor, davvero ottimo!»  
«Tony...»  
«Come puoi credere che possa aiutare Loki nei suoi intenti bellici contro Midgard?» C'era più della delusione nelle parole di Thor, più della rabbia. C'era sofferenza, colpa, forse paura.  
Natasha non sapeva dirlo con certezza.  
Sapeva solo che i suoi dubbi erano più che fondati.  
«Qualsiasi fosse il motivo, l'hai aiutato. A me basta questo.»  
Capì subito che se voleva sapere cosa fosse accaduto avrebbe dovuto portare Thor lontano da Tony.  
«Ok. Vieni con me.» Lo prese gentilmente per un braccio pronta a fortificare la presa nel caso avesse tentato di sfuggire ma Thor, insospettatamente, si lasciò guidare senza dire niente, senza guardare nulla che non fosse il pavimento prima e le scale dopo, che non fossero le porte d'acciaio dell'ascensore.  
Natasha bloccò la discesa e respirò a fondo.  
«Thor...»  
Il suo sguardo rimasse fisso alle porte sigillate ma la sua gola sussultò.  
«Qualsiasi cosa possa dire Tony, sono certa che hai agito solo a fin di bene. Anche se sei sempre stato poco imparziale quando si trattava di Loki, so che non metteresti mai in pericolo la sicurezza della Terra... E dei tuoi compagni.»  
La gola sussultò ancora, gli occhi ancora non incontrarono i suoi.  
«Vi ho mentito. Tony ha ragione, io...» Un altro sussulto, un fremito delle labbra e solo l'orgoglio a far restare asciutto il viso. «Io non so neanche più chi sono.»  
Un triste sorriso e una mano che andava a coprire l'ombra di invisibili lacrime.  
Natasha non disse nulla, non fece nulla. Ascoltò il suo respiro affannoso finché non sfumò in un profondo silenzio. Solo allora Thor alzò il viso e la guardò.  
«Io non sono Thor.»  
Fece un piccolo cenno con il capo.  
 _Lo so._

 

*

 

 

«Prendi.» Clint gli allungò un bicchiere con del caffè ma Tony lo rifiutò con un'espressione disgustata.  
«Vuoi forse avvelenarmi?»  
«Perdonaci se non abbiamo un distributore di rhum» sospirò sarcastico mandando giù il caffè senza preoccuparsi di sentirlo ardere in gola. Accartocciò poi il bicchiere di carta e lo buttò nel cestino dell'angolo.  
«L'hai presa un tantino sul personale. Spero tu te ne renda conto.»  
Tony sbuffò affondando le mani nelle tasche e poggiandosi contro il muro del corridoio.  
«Era personale, Clint. Quella è casa mia... Deve solo ringraziare che non ci fosse anche Pepper altrimenti le avrei scatenato contro tutto l'arsenale della Mark.»  
Clint si lasciò cadere su una sedia con un sospiro.  
«Tu sapevi che lui era lì, Tony. Sei stato tu a far finta di nulla, ancora non ho ben capito perché. Potevi chiamarci e avremmo risolto la cosa subito.»  
Tony non rispose e quando Tony Stark non aveva niente da dire non era mai un buon segno.  
«Hai avvisato Bruce?»  
«Sì» gli rispose brevemente mentre lo guardava osservare con attenzione la porta a qualche metro.  
Dietro quella porta c'erano Nat e Thor, e Clint era più che certo che lei sarebbe riuscita a capire cosa fosse accaduto e perché, soprattutto senza fallire.  
Non aveva compreso che Tony fosse così coinvolto dalla cosa, altrimenti ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di andargli dietro alla ricerca di Thor.  
Ancora non sapevano cosa Thor avesse recuperato né a cosa potesse servire quell'oggetto per i piani di Loki. Con molta probabilità c'entrava anche Amora, ma per adesso non avevano nulla su cui ragionare.  
Dovevano solo aspettare che Natasha uscisse da quella porta con delle risposte, delle risposte che potessero udire.  
«Che facciamo con la Foster?» chiese per spezzare il corso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Ho chiesto a Bruce di non dirle niente, almeno finché non sappiamo cosa abbia combinato Sigyn.»  
«Non chiamarlo così, credo lo odi.»  
Lo vide finalmente sorridere. «È il motivo per cui continuerò a farlo.»  
Non riuscì a non imitarlo.  
Dal fondo del corridoio intanto vide la sagoma di Bruce che a passo spedito li raggiungeva.  
Aveva i capelli più in disordine del solito e l'immancabile penna stretta fra le dita.  
«Allora? Cosa sta succedendo?»  
Clint alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Tony.  
«Glielo dici tu o lo faccio io?»  
Tony sospirò annoiato incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Loki ha fatto una capatina dalle nostre parti.»  
Bruce sembrò ovviamente allarmato.  
«Dove? Quando?»  
«Alla Tower, qualche ora fa.» Lo informò Clint alzandosi dalla sedia. «Ha chiesto a Thor di venire allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e prendere qualcosa dal livello 12B.»  
«Ma la cosa più interessante, caro dottore, è che Thor l'ha fatto.» Concluse Tony senza nascondere ancora una certa rabbia.  
Bruce si prese qualche secondo per assimilare la notizia guardando in alternanza i loro visi.  
«Perché?»  
Clint alzò le spalle. «Crediamo che Loki lo abbia minacciato e quindi Thor si sia sentito costretto-»  
«No, Clint, intendevo dire, perché Loki ha chiesto a Thor di prendere qualcosa per lui?»  
A quella domanda risposero entrambi con un silenzio che portò Bruce a chiarire ulteriormente il suo quesito.  
«Loki non ha alcuna difficoltà a insinuarsi dove vuole né a giocare con i sistemi di videosorveglianza. Perché ha chiesto a Thor di fare qualcosa che poteva fare anche lui?»  
Clint scosse il capo riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
Bruce aveva ragione: come aveva celato Thor alle videocamere, avrebbe potuto celare anche se stesso.  
Che senso aveva farlo fare a Thor?  
Erano stati così concentrati dal capire i perché di Thor da non soffermarsi su quelli di Loki.  
«Loki lo ha minacciato...» sospirò Tony con il suo stesso sguardo pensieroso. «Questo vuol dire che aveva la necessità che Thor accettasse di aiutarlo. Non era un capriccio, era un parametro fondamentale.»  
«Era qualcosa che poteva fare solo Thor, quindi?» gli chiese seguendo il suo discorso.  
Tony osservò a lungo i suoi occhi per poi sorridere soddisfatto.  
«No, Clint. Non Thor, ma Sigyn.»  
«Questo spiegherebbe il perché l'abbia tramutato in una donna» ragionò Bruce a voce alta.  
Aveva un senso.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse preso Thor dal livello 12B, Loki non era in grado di prenderla.  
 _Perché?_  
Ma questa era una domanda a cui poteva rispondere solo Thor... solo Sigyn.  
«Dov'è adesso?» chiese Bruce.  
«È con la Romanoff. Sta cercando di capirci qualcosa.»  
«Noi non abbiamo avuto molta fortuna» ammise lanciando un'occhiata a Tony che decise apertamente di ignorarla.  
Restarono in silenzio per una manciata di minuti ognuno con mille pensieri diversi nella testa.  
«Anche Steve è con Natasha e Thor?»  
A quella domanda sia sul viso di Tony che di Clint si disegnò un sorriso.  
«Il capitano è in altre faccende affaccendato» rispose Stark.  
«E cioè?»  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice che confuse ulteriormente il povero Bruce.  
Dato che dovevano solo aspettare per delle risposte, tanto valeva trovare un argomento con cui sopportare l'attesa.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Stava andando tutto secondo i suoi piani. Tutto sarebbe andato come aveva programmato.  
Avrebbe avuto ciò che bramava da secoli, millenni, ciò che aveva desiderato possedere per poter realizzare il suo alto proposito.  
Sarebbe tornato lì, nella casa da cui era stato cacciato, nel regno per cui aveva lottato e sacrificato tutto.  
Da lei, che lo aveva illuso, usato e poi gettato come fosse l'ultimo dei cani.  
Vendetta?  
Niente di più volgare.  
Non era la vendetta che bramava, non era come uno di quei due mocciosi mossi da sentimenti puerili e sciocchi.  
Amore... rancore... rabbia.  
Patetici moscerini.  
Combatteva per un fine più alto, Styrkárr, combatteva per restituire l'ordine delle cose, per correggere gli errori del fato.  
Combatteva perché aveva giurato fedeltà anche a chi non aveva saputo vederne il valore.  
Lei avrebbe capito che tutto ciò che aveva fatto, che ogni azione che aveva compiuto e che era stata creduta folle era solo la più alta dimostrazione di fedeltà.  
Il suo regno lo avrebbe accolto come meritava, e avrebbe guidato la guerra necessaria e l'avrebbe vinta.  
L'ordine delle cose.  
Il legittimo fluire di un corso deviato senza il consenso delle Norne.  
Avrebbe sacrificato ogni cosa andasse sacrificata, avrebbe donato alla sua causa ogni vita che valesse la pena prendere. Non per gusto, non per diletto.  
La morte era un dono, il più nobile.  
Chiunque avesse avuto il privilegio di offrire la sua vita avrebbe solo fatto ciò che andava fatto.  
Anche il più misero degli esseri, anche il più prode dei soldati, anche il più dorato dei principi.  
Sotto le palpebre chiuse rivedeva il tumulto delle guerre, il sangue scarlatto versato senza alcuna logica.  
Rivedeva il verde delle sue terre macchiato con la linfa infetta dei nemici che avevano osato alzare la spada contro il suo regno.  
Rivedeva l'azzurro dei loro occhi, le loro mani grondare e le urla chiamare una vittoria che non avevano meritato.  
Rivedeva il marmo del suo palazzo usurpato e mandato in frantumi.  
E rivedeva lei.  
Aprì gli occhi ma incontrò solo il buio delle sue stanze.  
Si sollevò da terra tenendo i palmi in alto e sentendo il calore del seiðr affluire in ogni singola vena, in ogni singola scheggia di cuore.  
Le ombre furono lacerate nell'istante in cui lo fece espandere fino ai limiti concessi.  
Sarebbe bastato poco e sarebbe stato inghiottito e consumato da esso, ma non aveva trascorso gli ultimi mille anni a prepararsi a questo giorno se avesse temuto la sua stessa forza.  
Richiamò l'energia raccolta e la compresse tutta.  
Era doloroso, lacerante, eppure sorrise.  
Sorrise sempre più ampiamente finché una roca risata non abbandonò la sua gola.  
Era pronto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	13. Nuova tempesta (a Central Park)

***

 

Quando Styrkárr entrò nella stanza, Loki percepì con intensità le vibrazioni emanate dal suo seiðr. Erano così forti che quasi l'aria stessa ne fu intrisa.  
Tornò con la memoria alla prima volta che aveva visto l'uomo passeggiare fra i giardini di Asgard, la prima volta che aveva avvertito un potere così grande, un potere così simile al suo.  
Era poco più di un bambino, seduto sull'erba leggeva un vecchio libro sulla storia di Svartalfheim quando si era trovato a sollevare gli occhi e incrociare quelli neri di Styrkárr.  
“ _Tu devi essere il principe Loki. Dico bene?_ ”  
In un altro momento avrebbe reagito con sdegno per quella mancanza di rispetto, per la sfacciataggine di quell'uomo che lo osservava dall'alto in basso con un sorriso bianco sulle labbra.  
Ma non aveva osato dire una sola parola. Aveva chiuso il libro e si era sollevato da dove era stato seduto nelle ultime ore.  
Un cenno del capo per rispondere in modo affermativo.  
“ _Il mio nome è Styrkárr_.” Gli aveva teso una mano e Loki aveva visto le lunghe dita abbracciate da oro e gemme.  
Non era un gesto di riverenza ma un gesto da uomini.  
Aveva temuto di stringerla eppure l'aveva fatto.  
“ _È un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, giovane principe_.” La sua mano era fredda e Loki l'aveva lasciata andare presto. “ _Torna pure ai tuoi studi. La cultura è una fedele alleata, ricordalo._ ”  
Ed era andato via, passeggiando fra i fiori che tanto amava curare sua madre.  
Loki, rimasto di nuovo solo, si era seduto a terra tornando ad aprire il suo libro.  
“ _Styrkárr..._ ” aveva sospirato debolmente quando sollevando lo guardo non era più riuscito a scorgerlo.  
Lo aveva cercato poi ogni giorno.  
Un ospite di Odino, era così che era stato poi presentato ufficialmente. La verità era un'altra, ma Loki l'aveva scoperta solo anni dopo.  
“ _Non mi piace._ ” Diceva Thor da sotto i suoi riccioli biondi, con il viso di bambino e la sicurezza di un adulto. “ _Non voglio che tu stia con lui, fratello._ ”  
Ma Loki non gli aveva mai dato ascolto. Aveva continuato a cercare la compagnia di Styrkárr e i suoi insegnamenti, soprattutto.  
Styrkárr governava il seiðr con eccelsa maestria senza che questo fosse per lui motivo di vergogna.  
Quando aveva iniziato a sentirlo scorrere nelle vene prima e a capirne l'arte dopo, nessuno, a parte sua madre, aveva trovato nella sua scelta motivo di onore né vanto. Il seiðr era un'arte riservata alle donne, gli uomini dovevano imparare a padroneggiare le armi e la forza, ad agire d'astuzia sul campo come d'istinto fra le lenzuola.  
Un figlio di re non poteva, non doveva fare eccezione.  
Loki era sempre stato un'eccezione in tutto.  
Odino non aveva mai espresso apertamente il suo dissenso, eppure Loki lo aveva avvertito in ogni singolo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto da allora.  
Styrkárr era diventato la sua guida, il suo mentore.  
“ _Allontana le emozioni, Loki, ciò accrescerà in maniera esponenziale la tua energia._ ”  
Aveva seguito quell'insegnamento per tutta la vita e poi ne era stato travolto, perché le emozioni non si allontanavano, non sparivano, si potevano solo comprimere.  
E alla fine arrivavano sul punto di esplodere.  
Questo Styrkárr non glielo aveva insegnato, lo aveva dovuto imparare sulla sua pelle e lo aveva imparato a causa sua.  
 _Sigyn..._  
Era lontano il tempo della sua fanciullezza, il tempo dell'innocenza e delle menzogne dorate.  
Sarebbe sempre stato in qualche modo grato a quel Vanr superbo e vanesio ma non gli avrebbe di certo permesso di portare a compimento il suo piano.  
Mai.  
«La sfera è al suo posto.» Amora osservava con determinazione il corpo di Thor senza apparentemente lasciar trapelare nulla, ma Loki conosceva bene ciò che stava viaggiando sotto la sua pelle, in fondo condivideva la stessa brama di veder realizzato il proprio intento quanto prima.  
Nessuno dei due, né Amora né Styrkárr avrebbero però potuto vantare il medesimo risultato.  
Stavolta Loki non avrebbe fallito, stavolta avrebbe avuto soddisfazione. Avrebbe avuto tutto.  
«Possiamo cominciare.»  
Alle parole del Vanr prese posto sul lato opposto del talamo, con Amora di fronte e Styrkárr alla sua destra.  
Loki guardò un'ultima volta il volto assopito di Thor.  
 _Se solo avessi continuato ad amarmi... Se solo non me l'avessi portata via..._  
Ma non vi era tempo per sciocchi pensieri.  
Uno sguardo con l'Incantatrice e il rito ebbe inizio.  
  
  
  
  


₪₪₪

 

 

 

Natasha affidò al silenzio i suoi pensieri mentre le parole di Thor suonavano ancora improbabili nella sua testa.  
Non sembravano avere senso, non sembravano potessero essere vere, ma cosa era vero a quel punto?  
Ne aveva viste e vissute anche troppe per permettersi il lusso di credere a qualcosa di così fittizio come la normalità.  
Nulla era normale, nulla aveva un solo significato.  
Seguì con gli occhi i movimenti nervosi con cui Thor stringeva e univa le dita delle mani, con cui batteva un piede a terra e con cui si spostava le ciocche confuse che erano ormai sfuggite alla sua treccia.  
Lo sguardo al pavimento, il tremore delle spalle.  
Non era rabbia, lo aveva compreso dopo, era paura.  
«Loki vuole rubare la tua anima?»  
Aveva usato quel possessivo di proposito per rendere tutta quella situazione meno disturbante alle sue orecchie, ma Thor... Sigyn non aveva accettato quel compromesso.  
«L'anima di Thor.» La corresse non senza difficoltà.  
Quando il silenzio era cessato, era sorta la verità, debole e sofferta, quella che Sigyn aveva voluto raccontarle.  
Loki che entrava nella sua stanza, che le offriva uno scambio. Lei accettava e si dirigeva allo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Al piano 12B avevano trovato quella sfera e poi Loki l'aveva portata in un altro luogo e lì Sigyn aveva visto e aveva udito.  
Natasha non l'aveva interrotta, non aveva fatto domande, aveva lasciato che fosse lei a darle le risposte che era in grado di dire. Sapeva ce n'erano ancora altre centinaia che però, in quel momento, non aveva la forza, il coraggio di pronunziare.  
«Non avrei mai creduto che potesse esistere un incantesimo in grado di fare tanto... in grado di infrangere l'equilibrio vitale di qualcuno...»  
«Siamo proprio sicuri che non sia stata solo una delle sue illusioni?»  
Scosse il capo. «Era reale... era dannatamente reale.»  
Aveva davvero sperato fosse solo un altro dei suoi giochetti illusori, ma Sigyn e la sua reazione erano la dimostrazione che non era così, che Loki era riuscito in qualche modo a fare una cosa così straordinaria quanto spaventosa.  
La ragione era invece di una semplicità imbarazzante e non serviva neanche chiederla, ma arrivati a quel punto non poteva farsi problemi di morale. In fondo non se li era mai fatti e forse Sigyn poteva ricomporsi solo se si fosse frantumata davvero. Quando si tocca il fondo, e solo allora, si può risalire.  
«Se ciò che serviva a Loki era qualcuno senza un'anima, poteva usare chiunque. Non aveva senso chiedere a te.» _Non aveva senso creare te._ Fu il pensiero corretto, ma riuscì a piegarlo nelle parole.  
Se Loki era riuscito a distruggere quell'equilibrio di cui aveva sentito parlare, poteva riuscirci con chiunque e invece no. Aveva scelto Thor perché voleva Thor. Voleva Sigyn.  
«Perché l'ha fatto?» A quella domanda la vide chiudere gli occhi e respirare a fondo. «Non uscirà da questa stanza. Hai la mia parola.» Quando li riaprì li portò nei suoi. «Ci sono azioni che ti perseguitano per tutta la vita, anche se provi a dimenticare, anche quando credi di esserci riuscita. Sono lì, sotto ogni strato di convinzione... sono lì e dovrebbero restarci.» Sapeva che poteva capire cosa volesse dire. «Ma a volte la loro eco ritorna e non è facile ignorarla.»  
«No, non lo è...»  
«Qualsiasi cosa Loki abbia intenzione di fare con quella sfera e tutto ciò che ha fatto finora... l'ha fatto per Sigyn.»  
Ancora un respiro, ancora un tremore, ancora mille lacrime rimaste ferme orgogliosamente sulle ciglia.  
«C'era un sigillo...» Fu una debole frase. «Una ninfa dei boschi mi lanciò una maledizione che si sarebbe spezzata solo infrangendo quel sigillo: per riavere il mio corpo avrei dovuto amare con un cuore di donna...» Lasciò che si prendesse altri attimi, che lasciasse arrossire appena le guance con un sorriso triste sulle labbra. «Credevo che avrebbe funzionato, che sarebbe bastato... Adesso non saprei neanche dire come sia accaduto ma fatto sta che accadde, e fui io a volerlo.»  
Anche se non l'aveva detto direttamente era chiaro di cosa stesse parlando, era altresì chiaro che lo stomaco di Natasha ebbe un leggero sussulto.  
«Tu e Loki?»  
Un lungo sospiro, una mano a coprire gli occhi.  
«Sì... È una follia, lo so, eppure allora... allora sembrava... non riesco a spiegarlo, sembrava naturale.»  
Natasha avrebbe voluto sospirare a sua volta, avrebbe voluto nascondere anche lei il viso sotto una mano e scuotere il capo bisbigliando qualche imprecazione in russo.  
Non lo fece perché era un agente addestrato, perché era una donna con nervi preparati ad ogni evenienza, soprattutto perché era un'amica.  
Ciò che era successo in quel passato era qualcosa che faceva fatica ad accettare, e se su Loki non aveva mai avuto pensieri di natura positiva, su Thor era diverso. L'aveva conosciuto come una persona leale e determinata, come un combattente che, seppur nella sua esuberanza, aveva uno spiccato senso del dovere e dell'onore.  
I sentimenti forti e alle volte incomprensibili che lo avevano legato a Loki erano sempre stati palesi, ma che sotto quei sentimenti ci fosse anche un trascorso del genere era un qualcosa che non aveva mai realmente sospettato, non prima dell'arrivo di Sigyn.  
«Immagino cosa penserai di me, adesso.»  
«Non sono qui per giudicare...» Un debole sorriso per dare più forza a quelle parole. Sembrò riuscire nel suo intento quando gli occhi di Sigyn parvero brillare di una tenue gratitudine. «Non fu un episodio isolato, vero?»  
Il suo viso arrossì ancora e la gola sussultò.  
«No.» Quell'unica parola sembrò uscire strozzata dalle sue labbra.  
«Ok.» Si alzò dalla sedia deglutendo l‘ennesimo sospiro.  
Quindi Loki e Thor avevano avuto una specie di relazione con tutti gli annessi e i connessi del caso, quando quest'ultimo aveva le sembianze di Sigyn.  
Sia Clint che Stark di certo avevano avuto i suoi stessi dubbi sebbene nessuno ne avesse fatto parola a voce alta, ma a questo punto non aveva davvero molta importanza quella storia, ciò che contava era che Loki al momento era in possesso di un'arma in grado di derubare qualcuno della sua anima e della sua stessa coscienza, da quello che aveva detto Sigyn. Un'arma che aveva intenzione di usare su Thor.  
Ricordava ancora bene gli occhi glaciali di Clint a seguito della sua soggiogazione con il tesseract. Non poteva accadere una seconda volta.  
Ma gli altri non avevano bisogno di sapere tutta la storia, non in quel momento.  
Il pensiero non poté non andare al capitano Rogers. Se Steve avesse saputo non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto reagire, e mantenere l'equilibrio della squadra sembrava un'impresa già ora.  
La verità avrebbe di certo spianato i dubbi e le domande, ma avrebbe anche messo Thor sotto il giudizio di tutti, e l'unica donna – russa - nel gruppo era lei.  
«Dobbiamo trovare Loki il prima possibile» sentenziò.  
Sigyn si sollevò a sua volta dalla sedia.  
«Non saprei come essere d'aiuto. Non ho riconosciuto quel luogo e non so neanche se appartenesse a Midgard.»  
Bel guaio.  
Forse l'unica che poteva trovare qualche risposta era la dottoressa Foster.  
Non invidiava proprio la sua posizione.  
«Dobbiamo aggiornare gli altri sulla storia della sfera» affermò e Sigyn la guardò seria. «E solo su quella...»  
«Non voglio mentire ancora.» C'era coraggio nelle sue parole, oppure solo altro timore.  
«È una scelta che spetta a te, ma non sarà facile alle loro orecchie. Questo lo sai.»  
Sigyn abbassò ancora gli occhi.  
«Ai fini delle nostre ricerche non è importante che alcuno conosca tutta la storia. Non è mentire, è solo proteggerli dalla verità.»  
«Proteggerli dalla verità...» Un piccolo sorriso malinconico. «Sembra di udire parole di mio padre.»  
Natasha non seppe cosa rispondere, sapeva solo che vivere una lunga vita era un modo per collezionare tante ferite diverse, mille segreti d'amianto, delusioni e rimpianti che non si potevano lasciare ai ricordi.  
Un tempo aveva creduto davvero che Thor e Loki potessero essere vicini alle definizione di déi, eppure adesso si trovava a scoprire quanta umanità ci fosse, l'umanità che fa compiere sbagli senza neanche riuscire a comprenderli, che fa nascere e vivere follie.  
Non era il riuscire a resistere a una scarica di colpi senza riportare un graffio a renderti un dio, né la freddezza con cui strappavi una vita, o centinaia.  
Essere un dio significava essere al di sopra di ogni emozione, di ogni sentimento, al di sopra di ogni sbaglio.  
Al di sopra di ogni debolezza.  
Thor ne aveva sempre avute tante di debolezze e non le aveva mia tenute celate, adesso però era chiaro quale fosse quella di Loki; Natasha la stava guardando dritta negli occhi.  
«Dov'è Steve?»  
«È con Linn al momento.»  
Sigyn sembrò riflettere sulle sue parole.  
«Falli entrare.»  
«Qualunque cosa dica Stark, cerca di non staccargli la testa. Ci serve ancora tutto intero.»  
Udì una debole risata.  
«Tenterò...»  
Il badge strisciò nella fessura e la porta si aprì.

 

*

 

 

Bruce ascoltò il discorso con attenzione, battendo ritmicamente le dita sul gomito.  
Ciò che aveva fatto Loki era scientificamente impossibile. No, non si poteva prendere il cuore di qualcuno con tutti i suoi ricordi, la sua stessa personalità e creare dal nulla un corpo che lo contenesse.  
Non esisteva una sola possibilità che questo accadesse.  
Ma non si poteva neanche rendere un uomo una donna a livello genetico, e non si poteva neanche credere che una bestia rabbiosa venisse fuori dalle sue membra ogni volta che si arrabbiava.  
Era illogico. Tutto.  
Era pura e semplice follia.  
Era la sua stranissima e maledetta vita.  
«Non sei Thor, quindi?»  
Clint aveva un'espressione di una tranquillità disarmante, ma Bruce sapeva erano solo gli anni di addestramento e forse il pensiero di un whisky da buttare in gola una volta usciti da quella stanza.  
«Certo che è Thor» ribatté Tony che invece non nascondeva il suo nervosismo dato che continuava a gesticolare come un forsennato a ogni sillaba che pronunziava.  
«Come può essere Thor se Thor è steso su un cavolo di letto in una specie di coma indotto?» Clint era ancora calmo ma il suo collo si era teso per alcuni attimi.  
«Teoricamente è una parte di Thor.» Natasha aveva sempre lo straordinario autocontrollo che lui aveva visto perderle poche volte, la prima delle quali fu a causa sua, o meglio a causa dell' _altro_.  
Sollevò gli occhiali e premette due dita sugli occhi.  
 _È un'assurdità..._  
Quando riportò lo sguardo alla stanza non poté che soffermarsi sul viso di Thor. No, non era Thor, era Sigyn.  
«Si comporta come Thor, dice le sue stesse scemenze circa l'onore e bla bla bla. Ed è altrettanto ingenua da fidarsi delle parole di quel manipolatore di Loki. È Thor!»  
Tony continuava a parlare come se Sigyn non fosse presente, forse non lo era davvero. I suoi occhi osservavano tutti senza realmente vederli, erano altrove.  
Scoprire di essere qualcosa di diverso da ciò che pensavi di essere.  
Era scioccante, destabilizzante. Era devastante.  
Bruce poteva saperlo, Bruce sapeva cosa si provava a guardarsi in uno specchio e sapere di essere solo un involucro. Il terrore di chiedersi se si era reali, di chiedersi chi dei due fosse l'ospite dell'altro.  
«Se fosse Thor riuscirebbe a sollevare il suo martello, no? Questa mi sembra una risposta abbastanza chiara per tutti.»  
«Andiamo, Clint! Loki sta solo cercando un modo per confonderci tutti e per tenerci occupati in modo da non poter avere il tempo di scoprire e boicottare i suoi nuovi piani. Tutto qui.»  
Clint e Tony continuarono il loro scambio mentre anche Natasha intervenne a favore di Clint, condividendo la sua teoria sulla netta distinzione fra Thor e Sigyn.  
Fu in quel momento che Bruce vide lo sguardo di Sigyn posarsi sulle sue mani e quelle mani iniziare lievemente a tremare.  
«Come stai?» La sua domanda le fece rialzare gli occhi e zittire ogni altra voce.  
«Sto bene» rispose mentendo.  
No, non stava bene, non poteva stare bene e solo in quel momento sembrò che anche Tony e Clint lo comprendessero.  
Scese il silenzio.

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

Si sentiva svuotato, debole.  
Era il prezzo di quel rito.  
Le gocce di sudore scivolarono dalla sua fronte e le asciugò con il dorso della mano.  
Amora poggiò i palmi sulle ginocchia e lo guardò .  
Un sorriso gelido a piegarle le labbra, lo stesso sorriso governava il volto di Styrkárr.  
Loki respirò a fondo cercando di ritrovare la forza. Le dita delle sue mani dolevano, così doleva ogni muscolo delle sue carni.  
«È ora» enunciò Styrkárr con sguardo affamato. Ogni vena sul suo corpo era ora ben visibile e pulsava eccitata.  
I suoi occhi erano nella totalità coperti di nero e il seiðr intossicava l'aria.  
Sul grande letto, Thor ancora dormiva.  
Loki lo guardò con respiro affannoso sulle labbra, sentendo una voce sibilare nella sua testa.  
 _So cosa sto facendo. Andrà tutto secondo il mio piano.  
...  
No, non fallirò.  
Non fallirò._  
Poi il portale si aprì.

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

Steve affondò le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans quando avvertì per l'ennesima volta il desiderio di sfiorarle il viso.  
Non sarebbe stato opportuno.  
Linn continuò a narrare altri piccoli aneddoti della sua vita su Asgard, a porgergli domande curiose e a tratti ingenue su quella che scorreva sulla Terra.  
Avevano passeggiato e sorriso. Le aveva fatto assaggiare ogni _street food_ che conoscesse perché, come aveva spesse volte udito, il modo migliore per conoscere un posto era conoscerne la cucina.  
Di certo un hot dog all'angolo non era il massimo della genialità culinaria terrestre, ma per sua fortuna Linn sembrava una persona che apprezzava volentieri anche il più piccolo gesto, il più piccolo dono.  
Così li aveva chiamati: doni.  
Qualcosa che si dava per scontato come un panino, un caffè, o un stupido racconto del suo passato, lei li aveva considerati dei doni.  
E Steve aveva combattuto ancora una volta la voglia di abbracciarla, e non solo.  
«Sta per piovere.» La guardò sollevare il viso in alto e scrutare con attenzione il cielo.  
La imitò ma non scorse neanche una nuvola.  
«Come fai a dirlo?» chiese curioso.  
«È la pressione dell'aria... Il suo odore.»  
I suoi occhi erano chiusi e le labbra sorridevano dolcemente.  
Steve restò immobile a osservare quel viso finché le palpebre non si riaprirono.  
«È qualcosa che impari quando condividi tutta la tua vita con chi governa i fulmini.»  
Sorrise a sua volta.  
Thor gli aveva detto che poteva capitare che il suo umore influisse sui cambiamenti climatici ad Asgard e che non era raro che la pioggia governasse il suo regno anche per intere settimane a causa della sua indole poco incline alla diplomazia.  
Poi in lontananza un fulmine tagliò il cielo sereno e subito ne seguì un rombo assordante.  
Poi un altro e un altro ancora.  
Il sorriso morì presto dalle sue labbra.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava.  
«Steve?»  
Linn percepì la sua inquietudine.  
All'ennesimo tuono che parve battere dritto nelle sue orecchie la vide sussultare.  
«Non è normale» sospirò guardandosi attorno.  
Nessuno sembrava trovare stranezze in quel che stava accadendo, cercavano solo un riparo dalle prime gocce che stavano abbandonando il cielo.  
Le nuvole iniziarono ad ammassarsi velocemente come fossero nate dal niente. Ed erano grigie e tetre come cenere che saliva dalla bocca di un vulcano.  
La pioggia divenne sempre più fitta.  
«Vieni.»  
Afferrò d'istinto la mano di Linn e prese a camminare velocemente per raggiungere il muro di un edificio così da farsi scudo dall'acqua sotto i cornicioni.  
Il suo scudo, ecco qualcosa che al momento sentiva di volere.  
«Cosa sta succedendo?»  
«Non lo so ma qualcosa mi dice che non è niente di positivo.»  
Quando si voltò a guardare il suo viso, solo a quel punto si accorse di avere ancora le dita intrecciate in quelle della ragazza.  
«Ohm.. scusa.» Immediatamente la lasciò andare non riuscendo a impedire a un inopportuno rossore di spandersi sul suo viso.  
Linn scosse il capo. «Non devi, Steve.»  
Si grattò il collo ancora in imbarazzo quando un nuovo rombo del cielo lo obbligò a prestare attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo.  
Era solo pioggia, era solo un temporale esploso nel bel mezzo di un pomeriggio assolato, eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Una sensazione per nulla nuova stava pompando velocemente il suo sangue.  
I muscoli si tesero mentre cercava di leggere una risposta da ciò che lo circondava.  
La pioggia si infittì ancora, e ancora saette divisero il cielo finché non iniziarono a cadere una dopo l'altra, in lontananza, ma in un punto ben preciso che fu facile da scoprire quando il fumo degli alberi prese a salire.  
Central Park.  
«Thor...» sospirò. «È Thor.»  
«Non può essere, il principe è...» La frase di Linn rimase tronca quando la sentì quasi farsi più piccola al suo fianco.  
«Vado a vedere cosa sta succedendo, resta qui.»  
Non riuscì a fare un passo che sentì una mano fermare il suo polso.  
Una tacita richiesta nei suoi occhi che non poteva accogliere.  
«Potrebbe essere solo un falso allarme o potrebbe essere qualcosa di peggio, e di pericoloso, Linn.»  
La presa si fortificò e Steve quasi non poteva credere fosse quella piccola mano a trattenerlo con tanta fermezza.  
«Resta qui.»  
«No.» Una semplice e breve parola, ma tutta la determinazione a sorreggerla.  
Il passo dei newyorkesi si era fatto più lesto, i clacson più rumorosi mentre il traffico si intensificava a causa dell'acqua che cadeva copiosa.  
«Linn...» Tentò un'ultima volta di farla desistere ma fu tutto inutile.  
«Se Lady Sigyn è lì, ed è in pericolo, non posso restare qui, Steve. Non posso.»  
Trattenne un sospiro perché sapeva cosa fosse giusto fare, ma non lo fece.  
Annuì e lasciò che la mano di Linn scivolasse fino ad afferrare la sua.  
La strinse forte stavolta senza tempo per imbarazzarsi di quel gesto.  
«Andiamo.»  
Iniziò a correre sotto la pioggia sapendo che Linn riusciva a stargli dietro senza troppa difficoltà.  
La pioggia bagnò in breve i suoi capelli che gli coprirono parte della vista.  
Attraversò le strade ignorando i clacson e voltandosi di tanto in tanto per scorgere il viso di Linn, come se la sensazione delle sue dita strette nella sua mano non fosse una prova sufficiente.  
Seguì il fumo ancor prima dei fulmini, ancor prima dell'odore di bruciato che andava a invadere sempre più prepotentemente le narici.  
Giunse nei pressi di Central Park e sapeva fin troppo bene dove dovesse andare.  
«Linn...» affannò guardandola, era completamente zuppa d'acqua almeno quanto lui eppure non sembrò vacillare un solo istante.  
Un solo cenno del capo e la corsa riprese.  
Una folla sempre più numerosa di persone correva nella loro direzione opposta e dai loro visi era palese che non fosse quell'acquazzone improvviso la causa.  
Adocchiò immediatamente la cupola d'acciaio che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva eretto per proteggere il martello di Thor dall'occhio dei curiosi, non vide però nessun agente nei paraggi, Avrebbe dovuto esserci un'intera squadra con agenti scelti eppure non scorse un solo volto.  
Arrestò il passo.  
«Linn, adesso ascoltami.» Dovette tenere un tono di voce più alto del solito per farsi udire fra il fragore della pioggia.  
«Dov'è Lady Sigyn?»  
Non riuscì neanche a rispondere alla sua domanda che un nuovo boato lo investì. Immediatamente fece scudo con il proprio corpo alla ragazza quando oltre al rumore arrivarono anche dei frammenti di metallo.  
Linn nascose il viso fra le mani e non riuscì a trattenere in gola lo spavento.  
Era stata un'esplosione.  
«Stai bene?»  
Lei annuì poco convinta e Steve gli scostò qualche ciocca umida dal viso per avere conferma che dicesse il vero.  
Aveva commesso un errore, non avrebbe dovuto permetterle di seguirlo.  
I suoi timori si erano rivelati fondati: stava accadendo qualcosa.  
Quando si voltò verso il luogo da dove era arrivato il boato per poco non imprecò.  
La cupola era completamente sventrata con le lamiere che si erano piegate all'esterno.  
Avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi ancora per vedere realmente cosa stava succedendo. Avrebbe dovuto avvisare gli altri, anche se era più che certo che una situazione tanto critica fosse stata già registrata all'agenzia.  
E allora dov'erano i soccorsi?  
Doveva avvisare Stark alla Tower e chiedere a Clint e Natasha di raggiungerlo a Central Park portando con loro il suo scudo.  
Prima però avrebbe dovuto porre Linn al sicuro e non riusciva ancora a trovare un solo luogo nei paraggi che potesse soddisfare le sue esigenze.  
Stava ancora effettuando un veloce studio del perimetro quando qualcosa rubò tutta la sua attenzione.  
No, non qualcosa, qualcuno.  
Il viso di Linn tradì la stessa sorpresa.  
«Il principe...»  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo per interrogarsi ancora su quell'incomprensibile rispetto ché noto Loki quasi barcollare sulle sue stesse ginocchia fino a crollare a terra.  
Di fronte a lui avanzava un uomo; Steve non l'aveva mai visto, ma ciò che gli fece sgranare lo sguardo e far mandare in confusione i pensieri fu vedere cosa stringeva nel suo palmo.  
«Non può essere...»  
Mjolnir, l'arma fedele solo a Thor, stava ora rispondendo ai comandi di qualcun altro e chiunque fosse non sembrava avere di certo buone intenzioni.  
Non ci volle molto per scoprire al fianco dell'uomo la sagoma di Amora.  
Sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi su se stesso quando i pensieri del loro primo incontro tornarono a tormentare il suo orgoglio.  
Ancora faceva fatica a credere di essersi sentito tanto inerme contro una donna del genere.  
Le braccia incrociate e l'immancabile sorriso sul bel viso.  
Anche l'altro uomo stava sorridendo mentre l'acqua scivolava sulla sua testa calva.  
Amora sembrava invece non subire alcun effetto dalla pioggia, come se le infinite gocce la ignorassero e le cadessero a pochi centimetri dal corpo.  
Nessuno dei due dovette notare la loro presenza, forse per la distanza, forse perché troppo preoccupati a far sì che Loki non si sollevasse dalla sua attuale posizione.  
Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo era chiaro che fosse lui a trovarsi in svantaggio.  
L'uomo che brandiva Mjolnir sollevò il braccio con l'arma e dal cielo un fulmine colpì il metallo del martello.  
Ciò che stava per seguire sembrava essere ridicolmente prevedibile.  
«Steve...» Al suo fianco Linn si portò una mano a coprire la bocca mentre non sapeva dire se fosse pioggia o lacrime a bagnarle il volto. «Devi aiutarlo.»  
«Cosa?»  
Scosse il capo incredulo.  
«Ti prego, Steve, aiutalo...»  
E in quel momento era più che certo fossero lacrime quelle che stavano abbandonando le sue ciglia.  
Aiutare Loki?  
Perché avrebbe dovuto?  
Doveva chiamare i suoi compagni e cercare di porre fine a quella storia. Doveva avvertire Thor che il suo martello era nelle mani di qualcun altro e che Amora era con lui.  
Soccorrere un nemico, un essere vile e privo di qualsiasi sentimento come Loki non era nei suoi compiti, né nei suoi voleri.  
Aveva causato troppo dolore, troppe madri avevano pianto figli e mariti, troppi figli aveva dovuto soffrire la perdita di un genitore, un amico, di un fratello che non sarebbe mai più tornato a casa.  
Loki meritava una punizione eguale ai suoi crimini e lui non avrebbe fatto nulla per impedirla.  
«Ti prego...»  
Saettò con gli occhi dal viso di Linn a quello dell'uomo che teneva ancora in alto Mjolnir.  
Loki era di spalle, inginocchiato a terra senza mostrare la forza o l'intenzione di muoversi da lì.  
Stava per essere colpito, e pur volendo non avrebbe potuto impedirlo.  
Ma il colpo non arrivò. Amora fronteggiò l'uomo e in quel breve momento di stallo, Steve udì ancora la preghiera di Linn.  
«Aiutalo, Steve....»  
Ingoiò un respiro e si scostò i capelli dalla fronte umida con un gesto quasi di stizza.  
«E va bene» mormorò poggiando gli occhi su un cassonetto a pochi metri.  
Come ai vecchi tempi, pensò mentre recuperava velocemente il coperchio di metallo.  
«Stai qui, Linn, e se fosse necessario scappa via senza voltarti. Qualsiasi cosa dovesse accadere, a chiunque dovesse accadere. Capito?... Tu corri via.»  
Linn annuì.  
La guardo un'ultima volta stringendo le dita attorno a quello scudo improvvisato.  
Tornò poi a osservare i tre a qualche centinaia di metri.  
Era più che sicuro che se ne sarebbe pentito.  
Smise di pensare e indossò la sua armatura.

 

*

 

 

«Spettava a me. Lo sai.» Amora assottigliò lo sguardo incurante del potere smisurato che emanava il Vanr che le era di fronte. «Hai promesso.»  
«Non morirà, Incantatrice. Voglio solo che assaggi la vera potenza di quest'arma leggendaria.»  
Styrkárr rise chiamando altri fulmini che quasi resero incandescente la testa ferrata del martello. «E poi sarai tu a prendere la sua vita, così come d'accordo.»  
Alle sue spalle udì quella che doveva essere una risata, ma che era suonata nell'aria come un rantolo.  
«Morire...» Loki tossì tenendosi un braccio attorno alla vita che sanguinava copiosa. Il suo viso nascosto dai capelli era una maschera di pura follia. «Sono già morto numerose volte, Vanr... e sono ancora qui.»  
«È un'abitudine che perderai presto, Loki» rispose con sfregio Styrkárr facendo roteare l'elsa nella sua mano. «Tuo fratello ti ha sempre trattato con gentilezza. Ora sentirai sulla pelle cosa vuol dire governare realmente il capolavoro dei nani.»  
Loki rise ancora, ancora un rantolo, ancora un colpo di tosse, ancora sangue a imbrattare le sue vesti.  
«Non è mia intenzione ucciderlo ora» confessò Amora avvicinandosi al Vanr. «Non è così che voglio farlo.»  
Aveva accarezzato quel momento per troppo tempo per non volerne godere ogni attimo.  
Styrkárr ascoltò le sue parole e smise di sorridere.  
«Bene» sospirò abbassando il braccio. «È un tuo diritto dopotutto.»  
Gli diede le spalle per portare lo sguardo sul capo chino di quel verme Jotun che aveva osato portare via tutto ciò che per lei aveva sempre avuto un valore, le aveva portato via il suo futuro da regina e il posto nel suo cuore.  
E avrebbe pagato caro.  
Afferrò una manciata di capelli fra le dita e lo obbligò a sollevare il viso.  
Non si stupì di trovarvi un sorriso, un ghigno velenoso, come si addiceva a quello di una serpe.  
«Voglio farti un dono, principe.»  
«Se è ciò che hai donato a metà degli Aesir, ne faccio volentieri a meno... A differenza di mio fratello non mangio nei piatti degli altri.»  
Strinse con più forza la presa quasi potesse strapparli impietosamente dalla sua stessa pelle.  
Loki non smise di mostrarle quel sorriso fastidioso.  
«Ascoltami bene, bastardo Jotun.» Flesse un ginocchio per poterlo guardare dritto su quel viso, che nonostante la caparbietà, tradiva la sofferenza che stava attraversando il suo corpo. «Potrei cavarti questi begli occhi verdi e consegnarli direttamente nelle mani della tua Sigyn.» Solo al pronunciare quel nome il sorriso vacillò appena. «Potrei portarla qui e strapparle quel prezioso cuore dal petto e tu saresti solo in grado di sentire le sue urla giungere fino ad Asgard.» Strattonò ancora i suoi capelli con rabbia. «Potrei farlo e lo farò, sebbene lo ritenga solo uno spreco di tempo, perché prendere la vita della tua puttana non mi arrecherebbe alcuna soddisfazione.»  
Sulle labbra di Loki c'era ora solo il veleno di una risposta pronta a colpire, ma Amora non glielo permise. «Ma vederti soffrire per la sua morte... questa sì che sarà la mia gioia più grande.»  
Fu a quel punto che un nuovo sorriso si disegnò sul viso sofferente.  
«Fallo. Uccidila... e lui morirà con lei.»  
Lasciò andare i suoi capelli con sdegno e si sollevò da terra.  
Non poteva averlo fatto!  
«Tu...»  
Aveva tenuto gli occhi su di lui sempre, in ogni momento, solo quando era stato su Midgard le era stato celato-  
 _No._  
Realizzò infine. Lo aveva trovato nelle sue stanze e non l'aveva veduto entrare.  
 _Stupida!_  
«L'hai legata?»  
Aspettò che Loki sollevasse lo sguardo ed era così carico di soddisfazione da farla tremare dalla rabbia.  
«Come una bolla di sapone... ricordi? Scoppiane una e scoppierà anche l'altra.»  
Lo scherno delle sue parole quasi la spinse a finirlo lì, subito, senza pensarci due volte. Lasciare che Styrkárr facesse cadere ogni setta su quel corpo ma alla fine no, non aveva cercato la sua vendetta tanto a lungo per gettarla via con un moto di rabbia.  
Poteva ancora fargli male, poteva ancora togliergli qualcosa.  
«Avevo intenzione di donarti il tormento eterno, ma ti darò qualcosa che saprai apprezzare ugualmente.»  
Iniziò a sibilare poche parole che sapeva lui avrebbe compreso.  
Il sorriso si deformò sul viso e si tramutò in una smorfia furente.  
«Lurida cagna...» Fu un fiato sempre più debole mentre continuava la sua nenia e mentre Loki continuava a contorcersi su se stesso.  
Era un dolce compiacimento vedere le espressioni di dolore sul suo viso, così come il tremore che attraversava il suo corpo.  
Era così dolce sapere la sofferenza che gli stava procurando e che gli avrebbe procurato dopo.  
Riuscì in tempo a finire il rituale quando qualcosa la colpì con irruenza e quasi perse l'equilibrio.  
A terra un oggetto metallico tondeggiante.  
Saettò con indignazione nella direzione di chi aveva osato alzare un'arma contro di lei e incrociò presto uno sguardo che aveva già avuto modo di scorgere e che le fu facile riconoscere nonostante il viso scoperto e i capelli completamente scompigliati dalla pioggia.  
«Oh, il bel soldato...» sospirò con un sorriso. Alle sue spalle Styrkárr sembrò totalmente disinteressato alla situazione. «Sono felice di rivederti.»  
«Vorrei poter dire lo stesso.»  
Aveva apprezzato da subito l'audacia delle sue parole, anche se erano solo sinonimo di stupidità e ignoranza, perché chiunque avesse saputo chi fosse Amora non avrebbe di certo osato una tale sfrontatezza nel rivolgersi a lei.  
«Sei venuto a reclamare la tua morte, soldato?» chiese divertita facendo scintillare la punta delle sue dita prima di formare una piccola sfera di energia. «Sei fortunato: oggi sono in vena di clemenza. Sarà veloce e indolore.»  
«Grazie per l'offerta, ma morire non rientra nei miei piani.»  
Quando gli lanciò contrò la sfera, il soldato la evitò con un salto laterale per poi rotolare agilmente sul terreno umido eludendo le successive che lasciarono la sua mano.  
Serrò la mascella irritata. Quel moscerino le stava solo creando ulteriori fastidi.  
Nel frattempo Loki era quasi crollato completamente al suolo.  
Non riuscì a non lasciarsi andare a una debole risata.  
Aveva tempo, abbastanza tempo per disfare i suoi fastidiosi inganni e liberarsi di lui una volta per tutte.  
«Possiamo andare» sentenziò ignorando il terrestre che era pronto a evitare un altro possibile attacco evidentemente impossibilitato a portarne a segno uno. Non aveva armi con sé e quantunque ne avesse avute, nessuna delle cianfrusaglie di Midgard avrebbe potuto anche solo farle un graffio.  
«Sicura che non vuoi liquidare adesso la faccenda?» domandò il Vanr con finto interesse.  
Lei lo guardò da sopra una spalla e scosse il capo.  
«Tempo al tempo...»  
Styrkárr rise e le porse una mano che accettò senza timore. Nell'altra Mjolnir vibrava.  
Gettò un ultimo sguardo al corpo malconcio che giaceva sul terreno fangoso di Midgard trovando che nulla avrebbe potuto essere più appropriato per un verme della sua specie.  
 _Striscia. Striscia come si conviene alla tua natura._

 

*

 

 

La luce fu accecante ma durò solo pochi secondi.  
Steve si passò una mano sugli occhi quando una moltitudine di flash neri coprirono la sua vista.  
Amora non era più lì e neanche l'altro uomo.  
A terra solo qualcuno che ancora si chiedeva perche avesse deciso di aiutare.  
Non lo aveva fatto di certo per lui.  
Per Linn, per Thor. Perché se la dipartita di Loki sarebbe di certo stata una buona notizia per la maggior parte della popolazione dell'universo, Thor non sarebbe mai stato del medesimo parere e benché avesse più volte ribadito di essere pronto a fare l'indispensabile per proteggere la Terra e Asgard dalla minaccia di suo fratello, Steve sapeva che era una parola che non avrebbe mai potuto mantenere.  
La pioggia diminuì in fretta per poi cessare del tutto, così come le nubi si sciolsero con la stessa velocità con cui si erano unite.  
Inspirò a fondo facendo pochi lenti passi verso quel corpo che respirava con fatica.  
«Ehi?» lo chiamò privo di colore nella voce.  
Ma Loki non rispose.  
Si chiese ancora una volta cosa stava facendo quando si inginocchiò accanto per scuoterlo per una spalla.  
«Non toccarmi!» Fu un ringhio senza troppi complimenti, ma mentre gli scacciava con poca gratitudine la mano, Loki gli permise di vedere la profonda ferita che stava sanguinando dal suo ventre.  
Ma quello era un mezzo dio, non sarebbe di certo morto per così poco, eppure sembrava soffrire, sembrava soffrire davvero. Non era una finzione, non era un inganno.  
Poteva davvero fidarsi?  
Non gli fu concessa risposta che sentì prima i passi veloci calpestare il terreno umido e poi vide il viso di Linn a pochi centimetri dal suo, mentre si chinava sul corpo di Loki con evidente apprensione.  
«Mio principe!»  
Loki alzò il viso e la guardò, Steve era pronto a spezzargli anche il collo se solo avesse osato-  
«Linn...» E invece quello sorrise e lasciò che lei lo aiutasse a stendersi con le spalle al suolo.  
«Siete ferito.»  
«A quanto pare...» Una smorfia a sottolinearne la gravità.  
Linn mise una mano sulla sua ferita e Loki strinse forte la mascella.  
«Dobbiamo medicarlo immediatamente, Steve.»  
«Noi?»  
Sapeva quanto suonasse stupido, ma non era riuscito a impedire a quella domanda di nascere.  
Linn lo guardò con un'altra preghiera sulle labbra e neanche stavolta poté restare sordo.  
«Ok, chiamo qualcuno.» Attivò immediatamente l'auricolare sollevandosi da terra e continuando a guardare dubbioso il modo con cui Linn si stava prendendo cura di Loki, soprattutto il modo con cui lui glielo stava permettendo. «Barton?... Ho bisogno di una squadra a Central Park...» Gli occhi di Loki incrociarono i suoi e Steve sospirò. «E di un'ambulanza... niente domande,  ma raduna tutti allo S.H.I.E.L.D... chiamate anche Thor.»  
Quando chiuse la chiamata non poté ignorare l'ennesima smorfia sofferta che aveva piegato il viso del loro nemico.  
«Grazie.» Fu Linn a dirlo, e Steve era più che certo che se avesse aspettato il grazie di Loki avrebbe anche potuto invecchiare, invecchiare per davvero.

 

*

 

 

«Il capitano vuole una squadra a Central Park» affermò Clint portando immediatamente lo sguardo in quello di Natasha.  
«Central park?» ripeté Bruce. «E perché?»  
«Sarà stato di nuovo aggredito da qualche fan squilibrata che voleva farsi autografare il seno.» Come al solito Tony non prese la cosa sul serio sospirando annoiato.  
«Ha chiesto anche un'ambulanza...» Quando ci fu quell'ulteriore informazione nessuno si permise più di scherzare.  
Natasha osservò ancora il viso di Clint finché non arrivò l'immancabile accordo silenzioso.  
«Ok, andiamo noi» affermò controllando immediatamente che il suo caricatore fosse pieno. Il suono metallico ne diede la conferma.  
«Linn è con Steve.» Sigyn sembrò naturalmente allarmata da quel dettaglio, ma se fosse accaduto davvero qualcosa a Linn, Steve lo avrebbe di certo riferito. No, non si trattava di lei, si trattava di altro, e quando il capitano Rogers spendeva così poche parole era qualcosa che non gli piaceva per niente.  
Clint aveva già allertato la prima squadra disponibile e un'ambulanza a seguito.  
«Stark, vai a prendere la tua armatura, e tu Bruce resta con lei» comandò ancora la Vedova riflettendo sulla possibilità di un prossimo attacco da chiunque fosse guidato, anche se vista la situazione, tutte le opzioni di scelta convogliavano in un solo unico nome.  
«Vengo con voi.» Sigyn dovette pensare lo stesso.  
«No.» La fermò prima che facesse anche un solo passo. «Non saresti di aiuto, qualsiasi fosse la situazione.» Fu glaciale ma sapeva bene fosse l'unico modo per impedirle di insistere.  
 _Saresti in pericolo_. Era questo che avrebbe voluto dire, ma Thor era sempre stato un testardo spesse volte privo di buon senso, Sigyn non poteva di certo differire.  
I suoi occhi azzurri si strinsero in sottili linee ma non una parola lasciò le sue labbra. Le mani in due pugni stretti restarono ferme lungo i fianchi.  
«Tenetevi pronti.» Un cenno di assenso per ognuno - Stark preferì un'alzata di mano.  
«Salutatemi Cap.»  
Clint sorrise aprendo la porta. «Sarà fatto.»  
Il viaggio fino a Central Park non durò che una manciata di minuti.

 

*

 

 

Quando l'auto raggiunse il luogo Clint non ebbe neanche il tempo di scegliere l'esclamazione migliore per rappresentare il suo attuale stato d'animo.  
Inserì il freno a mano e si sfilò gli occhiali da sole guardando il capitano fermo in piedi di fronte alla vettura. A terra, a pochi metri, avrebbe preferito ci fosse un esercito di kamikaze di _Al Qaida_ e non quel...«Brutto figlio di puttana.»  
Al suo fianco Natasha mormorò in russo più o meno lo stesso.

 

*

 

«Devo parlare con Jane.»  
Bruce sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato.  
«Non credo sia il momento migliore.» Tony era tornato alla Tower e lui era rimasto in quella stanza con Sigyn, Thor, non sapeva neanche che nome darle.  
“ _Il cuore di Thor in un corpo modellato dalle parole di un incantesimo_.” Era così che si era definita, con un'innaturale calma delle parole e una ovvia agitazione nello sguardo.  
Era umana a tutti gli effetti, di questo non poteva che esserne sicuro. Era stato lui a esaminare il suo sangue e i suoi valori, era stato lui a visionare le lastre del suo corpo, e che quella donna fosse una comunissima donna come ogni altra che viveva sulla Terra era un fatto innegabile.  
Era reale come l'aria che stava respirando, reale come la paura che stava provando.  
Controllò il conta battiti al suo polso: erano tutti regolari, eppure sentiva caldo. Dal collo in su era come se avesse la testa chiusa in una bolla di vetro.  
«Jane ha il diritto di sapere.»  
«Non sto dicendo che non devi dirle niente, anzi. Voglio solo dire che in questo momento i suoi studi sono l'unica cosa che le consente di tenere l'equilibrio.»  
Sigyn seguì il suo discorso e si sedette su una sedia prendendosi la testa fra le mani.  
«Lasciala lavorare e starà bene. Non ha bisogno di altre verità al momento... e non ne hai bisogno neanche tu.»  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» I suoi occhi lo pregarono di tacere così come le labbra lo invitarono a parlare.  
Bruce si chiese a quale dare ascolto.  
Prese un profondo respiro e si sedette sulla sedia accanto a lei.  
«Pensa a come si è comportato Loki e a come hai reagito tu.» E sebbene Bruce non fosse stato presente, conosceva fin troppo bene l'indole di Thor e tanto bastava per immaginare la sua possibile reazione. «Anche la reazione di Jane potrebbe essere naturalmente forte... E poi scaricare una verità tanto pesante su qualcuno solo per alleggerirsi la coscienza è un comportamento egoista. E tu non sei una persona egoista.»  
«In questo momento non so più che persona sono, Bruce. Ho perso la certezza di cose che ho dato per scontate per lungo tempo, e temo che l'essere un egoista sia solo la più dolce delle scoperte della mia vera natura.» Sigyn si accarezzò gli occhi con le dita. «Se è un cuore ciò che ha portato alla luce mio fratello, so per certo che questo cuore non appartiene a chi ho guardato allo specchio per secoli.»  
«Sei sempre tu, Thor. Non lasciare che Loki giochi con le tue convinzioni.»  
Tornò ad avere l'attenzione del suo sguardo eppure sentiva i suoi pensieri nuovamente altrove.  
«Nessuno conosce realmente ogni dettaglio della propria natura. Ci sono lati di noi che non vogliamo vedere, che ci spaventano, eppure ci sono. Ogni uomo possiede luci e ombre, ma sta a noi decidere con quali vogliamo affrontare la vita.»  
«Il tuo parlare è saggio, amico mio, eppure mi è così difficile far mie le tue parole.»  
E parole erano, perché Bruce sentiva la lingua vacillare nel pronunciarle e se era vero che ogni essere poteva scegliere da quale parte stare, con quale parte di sé vivere o convivere, era altresì vero che alle volte era semplicemente una delle due a prevalere, per quanti sforzi potessero essere fatti per impedirlo.  
Essere egoisti o generosi, essere astuti o ingenui, essere sinceri o bugiardi.  
Buoni o cattivi.  
Finché riuscivi ancora a sentire quella distinzione c'era possibilità di scegliere.  
«Se non dovessi trovare un modo per riunirmi con il mio corpo...»  
«Lo troverai. Troveremo un modo.»  
C'era ancora paura nei suoi occhi, ancora dubbi nell'esitazione sulla sua bocca.  
«E fino a quel momento?... Chi sarò, Bruce?»  
«Tu sai chi sei.»  
Un pallido sorriso si aprì sul suo viso. «Un uomo saggio e un amico sincero. Hai tante nobili doti, Bruce Banner.»  
L'imbarazzo si tramutò in una risata e scrollò le spalle poco convinto.  
«Tante nobili doti e anche una buona dose di stranezza, direi.»  
Sigyn rise a sua volta e Bruce lasciò andare un po' di inquietudine con una nuova risata.  
«Di' un po', è vero che stavi per gettare Tony dal tetto?» Cercò di sdrammatizzare ulteriormente la situazione e Sigyn scosse il capo sempre sorridente.  
«Non sarebbe stato originale.»  
«Già... è Loki ad avere l'esclusiva di far volare Tony senza armatura.»  
Ecco, la frase assolutamente inopportuna da dire.  
 _Sei il solito idiota, Bruce._  
Si rimproverò, ma il sorriso non abbandonò le labbra di Sigyn, anzi si allargò fino a tramutarsi in una nuova calda risata.  
Che fosse sincera o meno, non sapeva dirlo, fu solo sollevato di udirla.  
Il cellulare squillò proprio in quel mentre.  
Era Natasha.  
«Allora, che succede a Central Park?»  
« _Qualcuno ci ha lasciato un bel pacchetto regalo._ »  
Corrucciò la fronte e lasciò trapelare a Sigyn la sua confusione.  
«Perdonami, Natasha, ma se inizi a parlare anche tu per metafore non credo che i miei nervi possano reggere molto.»  
Bastava Tony e il suo sarcasmo a metterli alla prova in ogni dannato momento.  
Dall'altra parte udì un brusio confuso e gli parve di riconoscere sia la voce di Clint che quella di Steve.  
« _È Loki, Bruce._ » Non riuscì a far scendere la saliva. « _È ferito. Lo stiamo portando allo S.H.I.E.L.D._ »  
«Siete impazziti?»  
Dovevano esserlo sul serio se si lasciavano fregare di nuovo dal solito cavallo di Troia.  
« _Non abbiamo avuto altra scelta. Cerca di fare qualche esercizio di respirazione, perché ho bisogno che tu resti concentrato e soprattutto che resti in te, Bruce._ » Non sapeva cosa dire, sentiva solo il battito aumentare e gli occhi di Sigyn scrutarlo in cerca di risposte. « _Informala. Stiamo tornando._ »  
Fu l'ultima cosa che udì da Natasha.  
«Cosa è successo?»  
Non seppe darle una risposta per i successivi ventitre secondi.  
Quando ritrovò l'uso della lingua nel ventiquattresimo riuscì soltanto a dire un nome.  
«Loki.»  
 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	14. Alleanze tradite

***

  


Emorragia interna. Era stata questa la prima diagnosi e Steve non riusciva a capirla, o meglio, ad accettarla.  
«Dovrebbe guarire da solo» mormorò a Clint seduto accanto a lui in quell'ambulanza.  
Loki era steso su una barella con quattro mani che cercavano di arginare la fuoriuscita del sangue. Sibili delle macchine e garze e aghi.  
Linn sedeva sul lato opposto con un'espressione così sofferente da farlo quasi sentire in difetto per non condividerla.  
Clint aveva deciso di restare in quell'ambulanza perché no, stavolta non avrebbe permesso a Loki di fotterli, così aveva detto.  
«Forse è la volta buona che crepa.»  
La risposta fu dura e sincera, e fu la sua sincerità a farlo sospirare.  
Se da una parte la morte di Loki sarebbe stata una liberazione, dall'altra non avrebbe permesso loro di sistemare la situazione in cui si trovava Thor.  
«Avete avvisato Thor?» Alla sua domanda Clint non rispose immediatamente, teneva lo sguardo fisso sul viso assopito di Loki; i medici lo avevano imbottito di antidolorifici obbligandolo in un sonno forzato.  
 _Per non farlo soffrire..._  
Che insopportabile beffa.  
«Nat ha chiamato Bruce.»  
Annuì alle sue parole tornando a studiare quell'insolito contesto.  
Natasha li seguiva con il resto degli agenti.  
Alla cupola di metallo avevano trovato sette corpi sotto le macerie, avevano chiamato altrettante ambulanze perché l'unica presente era stata destinata a quell'essere.  
Non avrebbero dovuto sprecare un solo medicinale con lui, avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo nelle mani dei suoi aguzzini e fargli scontare la pena a cui era stato destinato.  
Steve avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo morire.  
Non l'aveva fatto.  
Pietà? Generosità? Nobiltà?  
No, non c'era nulla di nobile nel suo gesto, non c'era la volontà di salvargli la vita.  
Aveva solo eseguito, per l'ennesima volta, un ordine. Un ordine sospirato come una preghiera.  
Non aveva fatto poi molta differenza.  
“ _Aiutalo, Steve..._ ”  
Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sul viso di Linn ormai senza più sorprendersi di trovarlo umido di lacrime.  
Piangeva per lui, per la vita di qualcuno a cui non era mai importato di quella degli altri. Qualcuno che aveva ucciso e goduto nel farlo, che aveva massacrato innocenti senza provare rimorso.  
«Ci sono novità» sospirò Clint al suo fianco con le dita che accarezzavano l'arco con movimenti studiati.  
«Quali?»  
«Thor.»  
In quella piccola ambulanza nessuno sembrava preoccuparsi delle loro parole. I medici continuavano a curare le ferite di Loki e Linn aveva smesso di piangere e iniziato a bisbigliare qualcosa fra le labbra.  
Preghiere, pensò Steve, preghiere verso chissà quale Dio.  
Clint non riprese subito la parola. Lo guardò a lungo e poi ringhiò un'imprecazione fra i denti.  
«La storia è un po' lunga ma, per farla breve, Thor non è propriamente Thor.»  
Non capì. Aggrottò la fronte e lasciò al suo sguardo parlare della sua confusione.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
Clint si fece più vicino.  
«Voglio dire che questo bastardo ha trovato il modo di separare una parte di Thor e trasformarla in quella bionda. Ecco cosa voglio dire.»  
Assimilò quelle parole e cercò di comprenderle.  
Thor non era Thor.  
Una parte di Thor nel corpo di una donna.  
Quella donna non era Thor.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul viso addormentato di Loki e sospirò.  
«Sigyn...»  
«Esatto.»  
Eppure c'era ancora qualcosa che non era chiara.  
«Ma perché ha fatto una cosa simile?»  
E fu a quel punto, mentre udiva i medici parlottare fra di loro di emocromo e pressione, che Clint gli raccontò cosa fosse accaduto qualche ora prima alla Tower. Il piano di Tony di smascherare in qualche modo le vere intenzioni di Loki. Il comportamento assolutamente assurdo di Thor - o Sigyn? - che aveva aiutato suo fratello nel recupero di un oggetto non meglio identificato ma che aveva la capacità di derubare dell'anima un essere vivente.  
Troppe informazioni e troppo poco tempo per metabolizzarle.  
L'ambulanza si arrestò e le porte si aprirono con un rumore metallico.  
«Portatelo subito in sala operatoria» comandò uno dei medici mentre facevano scendere con rapidità la barella dallo scivolo del mezzo.  
Clint la seguì immediatamente mentre Steve rimase su quell'ambulanza con i capelli e i vestiti fradici e mille domande nella testa.  
Solo quando sentì nuovamente un pianto, si accorse che anche Linn era rimasta con lui; le mani intrecciate e gli occhi chiusi.  
Non riuscì a chiederle nulla.  
 _Come stai?  
Chi stai pregando?  
Perché ti importa tanto della sua vita?_  
Restò in silenzio ad ascoltare le sue lacrime.  
«Lady Sigyn...» Le udì mormorare. I suoi occhi azzurri lo guardarono umidi e quasi più belli.  
«È stata avvisata» rispose con troppa freddezza forse, ma Linn non parve avvertirla.  
«So quanto ti è costato ciò che hai fatto, Steve.»  
No, non poteva saperlo, non poteva sapere degli agenti in fin di vita nelle altre sette ambulanze. Non poteva sapere delle notti insonni con gli incubi di quella prima invasione a tormentarlo ogni notte, con le urla delle persone che non era riuscito a salvare. Linn non poteva sapere che salvando la vita di Loki aveva in qualche modo calpestato quella che avevano perso coloro morti per mano della sua follia.  
«Non l'ho fatto per Loki.»  
Sperava soltanto che quella motivazione potesse acquietare un po' la sua coscienza.  
Linn si coprì di silenzio e asciugò il suo viso. Il resto del suo corpo era ancora bagnato dalla pioggia che li aveva investiti in quel pomeriggio.  
Un pomeriggio che aveva creduto potesse essere diverso, libero dalla sua divisa, ma non era stato così.  
Steve Rogers non avrebbe mai potuto smettere i panni di Captain America.  
Captain America non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando lo vide steso su quelle lenzuola sporche di sangue, Sigyn sentì il suo cuore fermarsi per interi attimi fino a ripartire nuovamente a ritmo forsennato.  
Il rumore cigolante delle ruote con cui veniva trasportato le passò accanto come un vento e lei restò immobile a guardarlo sparire dietro le porte d'acciaio di una camera luminosa.  
Il tempo rallentò e si dilatò, i suoni divennero voci sott'acqua e il suo respiro era l'unica cosa che riusciva a udire.  
Qualcuno le disse qualcosa. Forse era Bruce, forse Natasha.  
Qualcuno le scosse una spalla.  
Restò con lo sguardo fisso a quella porta finché un viso non le coprì la vista: era il viso di Natasha.  
«Thor? Thor?»  
Guardò le sue labbra muoversi e quel nome risuonare.  
«Loki...» sospirò.  
«Se ne stanno occupando i medici, anche Bruce sta per entrare.» Quella bocca vermiglia si mosse ancora.  
«Sta morendo?» Non riconosceva la sua stessa voce. «Non può morire. Loki non può morire...»  
 _Non può lasciarmi..._  
Era Thor a parlare? Era lui a rifiutare categoricamente di perdere così suo fratello? Perderlo senza aver avuto ancora modo di ritrovarlo?  
Era Sigyn? Era lei che si sentiva schiacciare dall'idea di non rivedere più i suoi occhi? Di non udire la sua voce? Di non poter toccare le sue mani?  
Dov'era ora la rabbia? Dov'era la paura di non sapere di chi era il cuore che batteva furente nel suo petto?  
Aveva davvero importanza?  
«Non morirà.»  
Natasha parlò ancora e solo in quel momento riudì i suoni del mondo che aveva chiuso fuori in quei lunghissimi secondi. Vide le luci del corridoio e sentì il calore della sua mano che le stringeva il braccio.  
«Cos'è successo?» chiese con un sospiro soffocato che tentò di rendere il più stabile possibile.  
«I dettagli li conosce Steve, ma pare che Amora e qualcun altro lo abbiano attaccato.»  
 _Tradito_... Era questa la verità.  
Loki era stato tradito, tradito per l'ennesima volta.  
«Ma non è tutto.»  
Spostò a fatica gli occhi dalla porta per riportarli al viso della sua compagna.  
«Parla» le intimò con poche incertezze.  
«Il tuo martello. L'hanno preso.»  
E se prima era stato silenzio nella sua testa, in quel momento fu un sibilo affilato a trafiggerla.  
Nessuno poteva rivendicare Mjolnir, nessuno ne era degno a parte Thor.  
Fu in quel momento che la realtà prese colore e le sfumature delle domande sparirono nella definizione di una risposta.  
L'anima di Thor.  
Tornò a fissare la fredda porta e sentì il sapore salato della delusione scendere sulla lingua.  
 _Cosa hai fatto, Loki?  
Cosa hai fatto, fratello?_  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Frigga udì la presenza della guardia ancor prima del suono delle suole che battevano leste i pavimenti di marmo del palazzo.  
L'aria mite del mattino accarezzava gentile il suo viso e il canto di un'allodola le faceva compagnia, sebbene fosse incapace di cancellare in lei ogni ombra di tristezza e timore.  
Quando le ante si spalancarono con un suono deciso, l'allodola spiegò le ali e fuggì via spaventata, portando con sé le note della sua melodia.  
Frigga si voltò priva di richiami per la guardia che aveva messo piede nelle sue stanze senza chiederne il permesso, perché la notizia che portava poteva solo essere di importanza tale da far mantenere a Heimdall la parola data.  
«Mia regina.»  
«Parla pure.» Mise fine presto alla reverenza obbligata da un ruolo e aspettò impaziente le parole dell'uomo che splendeva nella sua armatura d'oro e seta.  
«Heimdall chiede la vostra presenza al ponte con premura, mia regina, e perdonatemi se ho osato mancare ai miei doveri di suddito.» Immediatamente il ginocchio del soldato toccò terra mentre a capo chino chiedeva ancora una volta perdono per aver rispettato il comando di un Guardiano e non quello di un sovrano.  
«Alzati pure, soldato.» Lo invitò raggiungendolo con passi armonici ma rapidi. «E scortami al ponte cosicché il tuo cuore possa dirsi libero dal peso di questa tua mancanza.»  
L'uomo abbassò ancora il capo levandosi in piedi e battendo il pugno contro il petto.  
«Ai vostri comandi, mia sovrana.»

 

«Buon Heimdall, quali notizie mi chiedi di ascoltare?»  
L'occhio perso come sempre nell'abisso dell'universo e le miriadi di vite a riflettersi nel fondo della sua ambra. Frigga sperò che le labbra del fedele alleato si muovessero a pronunciare parole che avrebbero alleviato la pena del suo cuore di madre.  
«La luce di Midgard è ora ben chiara alla mia vista, regina.»  
«E i miei figli? Vedi anche la loro luce?»  
La sua espressione restò come al solito immutata mentre Frigga, sapeva, il suo volto parlava di preoccupazione e apprensione, di debolezze di donna che non avrebbero portato di certo lustro al suo ruolo di monarca.  
«Sì, mia regina, vedo anche la loro luce ma essa si perde attraverso quella del resto delle vite di Midgard.»  
«Spiegati.»  
Eppure temeva di aver compreso.  
«L'una è pallida e fioca eppure forte, l'altra splende di colori che non dovrebbe possedere.»  
A quel punto Heimdall portò la sua millenaria vista al suo viso e Frigga capì.  
«Sono al sicuro?»  
Non ebbe risposta ché avvertì un brivido attraversare la sua pelle. Lo sguardo si posò al profilo di Asgard.  
«È tempo di tornare, regina Frigga.»  
Heimdall non pronunziò più alcuna parola tornando ai suoi doveri di guardiano.  
Frigga respirò a fondo lasciando che la guardia l'accompagnasse fino ai cancelli della città per poi congedarla.  
Raggiunse in solitudine le stanze del palazzo, raggiunse in compagnia solo dei propri pensieri la camera reale.  
Odino l'accolse con un'occhiata gelida.  
«Dove sei stata?»  
«Sai bene dove sono stata.» Si mosse lentamente verso di lui raggiungendo la balconata che gettava la sua vista sul verde dei giardini. «È lì che sei venuto a chiamarmi.»  
Odino continuò a regalarle gelo.  
«Heimdall non conosce ogni cosa.»  
«La sua vista giunge in ogni dove.»  
«La vista non è conoscenza, moglie mia.» Il tono autoritario che celava malamente il suo richiamo.  
Frigga guardò il viso del suo compagno a lungo.  
«Sono in pericolo, questo lo sai, e devi fare qualcosa per soccorrerli.»  
«Ho ancora dei mocciosi da allevare e non lo sapevo.»  
«Risparmiami il sarcasmo puerile della tua rabbia, Odino!»  
«E tu risparmiami le richieste sciocche di una donna spaventata! Sei una regina, comportati come tale o mi porterai a credere che non sono state mie le mancanze che hanno generato un tale fallimento.»  
Strinse con forza i pugni sentendo il petto pungere.  
«Loki non è stato un fallimento. È tuo figlio, e che tu sia dannato quando parli con tale astio!»  
«È stato lui a scegliere di non avere un padre. Ne ha ucciso uno e tradito l'altro.» Odino abbandonò con fretta il balcone ma Frigga non aveva intenzione di concedergli ancora una fuga.  
«Non hai mai voluto comprenderlo davvero.»  
«Basta con questo tedio. Non ha più importanza.»  
«L'avrà sempre e peserà sul tuo cuore tanto quanto pesa sul mio.»  
Ma suo marito non volle ascoltare altro, le diede ancora le spalle e varcò la soglia delle loro stanze lasciando che la porta si chiudesse priva di garbo.  
Frigga era conscia del dove fosse diretto e temeva il suo ritorno, stavolta temeva davvero.  
Perché il Guardiano aveva giurato fedeltà al Grande Padre, e al Grande Padre doveva risposte che a lei non erano concesse.  
Poteva solo pregare di poterle affrontare, pregare soprattutto che Odino potesse affrontarle.  
Cercò nel cielo ancora un'allodola, ma nessuna creatura aveva per lei un canto felice.

 

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Linn si avvolse ancora una volta nella coperta che un cortese soldato vestito di nero le aveva donato.  
Si strinse e cercò di non tremare.  
Il freddo era lieve, l'acqua che grondava sul suo corpo era nulla rispetto alla tormenta che stava soffiando dentro di lei.  
Non lo aveva più visto. Da quella sera Linn non aveva più incontrato lo sguardo del suo principe.  
La sera che precedette la mancata incoronazione, quando il principe Loki se ne stava in silenzio seduto sui gradini del palazzo.  
Nella grande sala dei banchetti, si festeggiava la gloria e il coraggio del principe Thor, la sua prossima vita da re, la sua grandezza di condottiero e sovrano.  
Il principe Loki non era in quella sala.  
Linn aveva osservato da dietro una colonna il suo viso piegato in pensieri che non poteva di certo conoscere, che non osava neanche provare ad avvicinare. Aveva osservato le sue labbra prive di sorriso e i suoi occhi perdere il verde per abbracciare il nero di uno sguardo spoglio di luce.  
I capelli in disordine sul viso.  
Un'immagine che pensava di aver dimenticato.  
“ _Linn!_ ” Era stata Jayr a chiamarla e in quel momento il principe l'aveva scoperta.  
Aveva temuto di aver provocato la sua collera per quel comportamento inopportuno ma il principe Loki non le aveva donato rimproveri, solo uno sguardo. Un lungo sguardo che si era spezzato nel momento in cui Jayr aveva afferrato il suo braccio.  
“ _Dobbiamo andare._ ” Le aveva intimato tirandola via con poca gentilezza. Linn aveva guardato un'ultima volta le scale, ma quel ragazzo triste non era più lì.  
La festa era continuata fra danze e baldoria.  
Il giorno che ne era seguito aveva cambiato per sempre l'equilibrio di Asgard.  
«Devi asciugarti.» Steve era rimasto al suo fianco, Steve aveva un cuore più grande di quanto aveva creduto.  
Se non avesse versato tutte le lacrime in quella carrozza bianca, Linn ne avrebbe versate per ringraziarlo della sua generosità.  
«Anche tu dovresti cambiare le tue vesti, Steve.»  
I suoi capelli avevano iniziato ad asciugarsi sebbene qualche ciocca umida ancora ricadesse sulla sua fronte al momento corrucciata.  
Però le aveva sorriso, quel sorriso che la stava riscaldando più della coperta che cingeva il suo corpo.  
«Non mi ammalerò, tranquilla.»  
I corridoi sembravano gli stessi che l'avevano accolta la prima sera, eppure il loro odore era diverso. Era un odore pungente e intenso che sembrava impregnare l'aria.  
Gli uomini che avevano soccorso il principe Loki indossavano vesti bianche e Linn aveva incrociato molti altri uomini con il medesimo abbigliamento. Erano i guaritori di Midgard che utilizzavano fiale e pozioni invece di riti e rune guaritrici.  
«Per di qua.» Quando svoltarono l'angolo, una fitta si conficcò nel suo stomaco nello scorgere la chioma bionda della sua signora.  
Avrebbe voluto affrettare il passo eppure le sue gambe rallentarono costringendo Steve a tenere il suo ritmo lento.  
Lady Sigyn era in piedi poggiata contro un muro, le braccia piegate sul seno e l'espressione seria e asciutta.  
Non una lacrima le rigava il viso, non un fremito le scuoteva le membra.  
Non furono che una manciata di passi prima che lei si accorgesse di loro.  
Vide solo in quel momento la gola sussultare ma i suoi occhi azzurri guardavano il viso del capitano Rogers.  
Al suo fianco la bella Natasha li accolse con poche parole.  
«È fuori pericolo. Gli stanno dando un paio di punti sull'addome.»  
Sospirò sollevata chiudendo gli occhi per ringraziare le Norne di quella notizia felice.  
«Tu come stai?» La voce di Steve la riportò alla realtà.  
«Bene.» Lady Sigyn rispose con freddezza.  
La stessa freddezza sembrò coprire anche le parole del capitano.  
«Clint mi ha detto cosa è accaduto oggi.»  
La sua signora abbassò lo sguardo bagnandosi le labbra e annuì.  
«Mi prendo le responsabilità per le mie azioni, Steve.»  
«Non sono le responsabilità che mi interessano, Thor...» Al pronunciare quel nome entrambi cessarono di parlare.  
Cos'era accaduto? Quali potevano essere queste responsabilità?  
Non chiese e non ebbe risposta.  
«Credo che questo sia un discorso da affrontare quando avremo modo di parlare con Loki.» Fu Natasha a riprender parola  
«Perché non è guarito da solo?» E la domanda di Steve portò nell'aria un denso silenzio.  
«Non lo so» asserì Lady Sigyn. «Forse è solo uno dei suoi soliti imbrogli.»  
«No!» Mise più voce di quella che voleva in quella negazione e lo sguardo di Lady Sigyn fu finalmente nel suo. «La sua sofferenza era reale, mia signora... Non c'era menzogna nel dolore del principe.» Le mani erano ancora sporche del suo sangue.  
«Anche a me pareva che stesse parecchio male.»  
Lady Sigyn continuò a guardarla e poi abbassò lo sguardo e Linn fu più che certa di scorgere il luccicare di una lacrima nei suoi occhi.  
«Come stanno gli agenti feriti?» chiese Steve.  
«Sono ancora tutti vivi. Ne avranno per qualche mese ma per fortuna si rimetteranno.»  
Lo udì sospirare sollevato a quella notizia.  
«Bene... Dov'è Stark?»  
«Alla Tower, ma non credo ci raggiungerà.»  
Steve chiese ancora qualcosa a Natasha e lei gli rispose con zelo, Lady Sigyn non disse più nulla e continuò a guardare di fronte a sé una grande porta di freddo acciaio.  
«Mia signora?» Ebbe di nuovo la sua attenzione ma non ne approfittò per dire nulla.  
«Va' ad asciugarti, Linn.» Abbassò il capo ma non fece un solo passo.  
«Ti accompagno io.» Natasha le sorrise ma fu il sorriso che non piegò la bocca di Lady Sigyn a spingerla a seguirla.

 

 

*

 

 

Il silenzio pesava come un macigno nonostante fosse centellinato dal secco girare di una lancetta sul muro.  
Thor non gli aveva chiesto come stesse, non gli aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo, se Linn fosse stata in pericolo, se qualcun altro avesse rischiato la vita a causa delle azioni di suo fratello.  
Thor era rimasto silente a fissare un punto che forse non era neanche davanti a sé, era più lontano e più profondo, talmente profondo che Steve si chiese fin dove potessero giungere i suoi pensieri.  
Sapeva del suo martello? Gli era stato detto di Amora e di un uomo con la capacità di sollevare la sua arma?  
Ma ogni sua domanda fu spazzata via quando fu Thor a porgergliene una e una soltanto.  
«Perché l'hai salvato?»  
Gli occhi non si mossero di un solo millimetro da quel punto impossibile da raggiungere.  
Seduto su una seggiola Steve sospirò poggiando la nuca ancora umida contro il muro.  
«Non lo so.»  
 _Forse perché era giusto, forse perché me l'ha chiesto Linn, forse l'ho fatto per l'affetto che mi lega come un fratello a un amico, un amico che non riesco più a vedere quando ti guardo._  
Tutto rimase fermo nella gola.  
«Grazie.»  
Non riuscì a non sorridere amaro.  
«Per tutto il tragitto in ambulanza mi sono detto che era giusto che morisse.» Sapeva che erano parole dure e prive di tatto, ma erano anche le uniche vere.  
«Lo era...» Alzò il viso e incontrò il suo sguardo. «Per questo ti ringrazio, Steve.»  
Fece solo un cenno con la testa lasciando alle lancette dell'orologio di misurare quel nuovo silenzio.

 

 

*

 

 

Aveva comprato quel divano, quando? Due, tre mesi fa? Quattro?  
Lo odiava. Era arrivato a questa conclusione.  
Sistemò ancora il cuscino dandogli qualche colpo con il pugno.  
Piedi a penzoloni sul bracciolo e il freddo di una coca cola nella mano.  
Tony Stark che beveva una coca cola: il massimo dell'assurdo.  
Ma erano le sette di sera e aveva già collezionato una bella dose di alcol nel suo sangue. L'addestramento di Linn poi era stato un extra non previsto.  
Sentì un bozzo contro l'orecchio e con un ringhio afferrò il cuscino e lo lanciò lontano.  
Udì il suono ovattato di piedi nudi sul pavimento.  
«Odio questo divano» sospirò e aspettò che Pepper si affacciasse dallo schienale.  
«Non puoi odiarlo, lo hai scelto tu.» E il cuscino gli ricadde sul viso.  
«Non ne sono certo.» Si mise a sedere tirando un sorso dalla cannuccia della sua bibita. «Posso affermare con sicurezza che tu mi abbia circuito affinché dicessi di sì a questo orrore di design e fallimento di ergonomia.»  
«Circuito?» Sorrise lei voltandosi a guardarlo coperta solo da una debole veste color lavanda.  
«Vuoi negare forse di avere questa capacità?» Ed era così bella quando sorrideva che Tony avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo ogni volta.  
«Se avessi la capacità di circuirti non la userei per cambiare l'arredo di casa.»  
«Davvero?» E ne seguì il suono gracchiante dell'ennesimo risucchio di cannuccia.  
«Davvero. Preferirei usarla per impedirti di fare qualche stupidaggine tipo cavalcare testate nucleari... o litigare con i tuoi amici sul tetto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. come un liceale con l'acne.»  
Perfetto, aveva parlato con Natasha.  
Si lasciò cadere ancora sul divano coprendosi stavolta volontariamente il viso con il cuscino.  
«Mi hanno istigato» brontolò attraverso la stoffa.  
«La versione di cui sono in possesso vede te iniziare a punzecchiare Thor.»  
Sbuffò sentendo il suo fiato scaldare il tessuto. «La tua versione è quella della Romanoff ed è appurato che la Romanoff mi odi, ergo, non è attendibile.»  
«Ergo, sei il solito bambino.» Il cuscino sparì giusto il tempo per ricadere sulla sua faccia.  
I passi di Pepper si allontanavano in direzione delle camere.  
Saltò giù dal divano facendo cadere la lattina a terra - e grazie a Babbo Natale era vuota, e quindi aveva evitato di macchiare il tappeto persiano che era più che certo avesse scelto lei.  
«Se sapessi tutta la storia staresti dalla mia parte» sentenziò poggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta mentre Pepper raggiungeva la cabina armadio.  
«So tutta la storia e continuo a ripeterti che ti sei comportato in modo infantile con Thor.»  
«Perché è infantile l'aver ripreso il suo comportamento? È stato lui a mentire e a nasconderci la visita di Loki. Cosa dovevo fare? Fargli un applauso e chiedergli di autografarmi il calendario?»  
Sull'ultima frase Pepper lo guardò aggrottando la fronte.  
«Beh, Clint dice che in questa nuova forma Thor somiglia alla modella di febbraio del suo Playboy.»  
E da come aveva roteato gli occhi capì che era un'informazione di cui lei avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
«Ok, forse non le somiglia molto. Anzi, non saprei neanche dire se le assomiglia. Io non l'ho visto il calendario di Barton.»  
«In compenso hai visto _altro_ , o sbaglio?»  
Ops, la ripresa del bagno.  
Era logico che Natasha non si fosse lasciata sfuggire occasione di complicargli ulteriormente la vita.  
«Era per fini scientifici: la nobile ricerca della verità. Non ho tratto alcun appagamento fisico né mentale dal vedere Thor che faceva il bagno.»  
Un paio di vestiti furono gettati sul letto e subito ne seguono altri.  
«In due anni che viviamo insieme non mi hai preparato il bagno neanche una volta.»  
«Te l'ho detto, tesoro, fini scientifici.» Il successivo vestito gli cadde in testa e Tony fu felice che stavolta fosse seta e non mezzo chilo di tacco. «Vuoi che ti prepari un bagno stasera? Va bene, lo farò. Hai qualche olio preferito?»  
«Ho già fatto la doccia.»  
«Posso farti anche un massaggio rilassante, ne ho imparato uno qualche anno fa a Ibiza grazie a una simpatica cameriera brasiliana - ma questa non è una storia da tirare fuori al momento.»  
Pepper sollevò annoiata lo sguardo su di lui mentre si liberava del vestito lavanda per indossare la gonna di un tailleur.  
«Non voglio che mi prepari il bagno, voglio che tu vada allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e stia accanto ai tuoi compagni.»  
Sbuffò passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
«C'è Cap con loro, non hanno bisogno di me. Tu hai bisogno di me e delle mie mani da massaggiatore.»  
Le si avvicinò e le cinse la vita ancora nuda.  
Pepper gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo e lo baciò con dolcezza.  
«Lo so che tutta questa storia è strana, Tony...»  
«Non è strana, è allucinante. Neanche sotto peyote avrei potuto viverne una altrettanto psichedelica.»  
Pepper sospirò accarezzandogli una guancia.  
«Se lo è per te, come pensi possa essere per Thor?...» Non rispose, si sporse solo per toccare le sue labbra. «Ha sbagliato, hai ragione, ma non credi che abbia qualche attenuante?»  
«È stato sconsiderato e imprudente, e se lo dico io vuol dire che è stato davvero sconsiderato e imprudente.» Il sorriso che si disegnò sul suo viso non fece sfiorire lo sguardo serio dai suoi occhi.  
«Non avrebbe messo in pericolo né te né nessun altro. È Thor, lo conosci. Non avrebbe mai permesso a Loki di farvi del male.»  
«Non è che avesse molte frecce al suo arco per potergli impedire qualcosa, a meno che non avesse deciso di aprire-»  
Pepper gli premette un palmo della mano contro la bocca.  
«Il mio ginocchio è all'altezza del tuo inguine. Ricordarlo.»  
Annuì e lasciò che le sue labbra fossero di nuovo libere. Sorridevano. «A meno che non avesse deciso di aprire la porta e scappare urlando. Non essere maliziosa, signorina Potts.»  
Pepper sciolse l'abbraccio con espressione diffidente.  
«Lo so che hai cambiato versione dopo la minaccia della mia ginocchiata.»  
«Sì, è vero, l'ho fatto» ammise sornione osservandola vestirsi con la solita incredibile eleganza.  
« _Signor Stark?_ »  
«Jarvis» sospirò seguendo con gli occhi la linea affusolata delle sue gambe e le dita che stringevano il cinturino della scarpa attorno alla caviglia.  
« _Il dottor Banner ha chiesto di informarla sull'attuale situazione allo S.H.I.E.L.D_.»  
«Riferisci al dottor Banner che ho uno smartphone con tanto di segreteria. Può lasciarmi lì i suoi messaggi e io provvederò quanto prima a ignorarli e cancellarli dalla memoria.»  
Pepper gli lanciò un'occhiataccia alla quale rispose con un fare innocente.  
«E va bene, ormai sono un uomo senza più libero arbitrio. Una vittima delle decisioni altrui. Un individuo privato della facoltà di decidere cosa-»  
«Continua così e sarai privato anche di qualcos'altro.» Pepper sollevò i capelli e li legò con rigore.  
«Non puoi usare il sesso come merce di scambio, avevamo già affrontato questa conversazione.»  
«Non mi riferivo al sesso, ma al tuo frigo bar.» Afferrò poi la borsa dalla poltrona e lo guardò con un sorriso studiato. «Non essere malizioso, signor Stark.»  
E lui avrebbe solo voluto toglierle di nuovo i vestiti e gettarla su quel letto mandando bellamente al diavolo tutto il resto.  
«Torno per cena.» Un leggero bacio sulle labbra ed era rimasto solo con la scia del suo profumo sulla pelle. «Vai da Thor e fate la pace come bravi compagni di banco.»  
«È Bruce il mio compagno di banco. Thor siede sui gradini del campo da football con il quarterback Rogers.»  
Pepper letteralmente lo ignorò e lui la guardò parlare a telefono con chissà chi.  
Era abbastanza chiaro che di quell'azienda lui possedesse solo il nome. Le Stark Industries erano Virginia Potts, e lui non poteva essere più d'accordo.  
«Allora, Jarvis, vuoi aggiornarmi? Sto aspettando.»  
« _Signore, mi ha detto di riferire al dottor Banner della sua segreteria._ »  
Ok, era il momento di fare un piccolo aggiornamento del sistema.  
Afferrò lo smartphone e controllò subito i messaggi. Trovò in cima alla lista il nome di Bruce.  
“ _Tony, sono io. Senti, Loki è uscito dalla sala operatoria e non dovrebbe metterci troppo a svegliarsi._ ”  
«Come se la cosa dovesse importarmi» bisbigliò fra sé.  
Il messaggio continuò: “ _I suoi esami sono stabili però ho riscontrato delle anomalie_.”  
Ma perché diavolo gli stava elencano la cartella clinica di quello lì? Ma che gliene fregava a lui della conta dei suoi globuli bianchi e del livello della sua glicemia?  
Avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo agonizzare a Central Park. Steve, come sempre, era stato il solito cuore gentile.  
 _Il solito idiota._  
Clint lo aveva informato subito di ciò che era successo ancor prima che potesse inserire le coordinate di Central Park nella Mark: il tipo strano che aveva fregato il martello nella roccia, la strafiga che aveva messo al tappeto il capitano, e quel rockettaro anni 80 che le aveva prese da entrambi.  
Loki aveva scelto male i suoi alleati e l'aveva preso in quel posto.  
Chiuso, fine della storia.  
Adesso che era steso moribondo in un letto, bastava un po' di pressione – ossia tortura fisica, e di questo sarebbe stato felice Barton - e avrebbe anche rimesso Sigyn in Thor, il quale, in tutta la sua grandezza da culturista, sarebbe andato alla ricerca di questi due mattacchioni e si sarebbe ripreso il suo martello.  
Era una soluzione così semplice che era quasi un insulto che qualcuno dovesse anche suggerirla.  
Ma poi continuò ad ascoltare il messaggio di Bruce e capì che no, non poteva essere così semplice, che doveva esserci sempre la fregatura in tutto, e siccome c'era di mezzo Loki, le fregature erano appartate dietro ogni angolo, pronte a saltarti alle spalle al suono di _Jump_ dei _Van Halen_.  
“ _Anche se le sue cellule mostrano sempre una straordinaria capacità di rigenerazione, nell'attuale stato, sulla base di alcuni esami e tenendo anche conto dei soccorsi che sono stati necessari per arginare l'emorragia beh... Tony, spero di sbagliarmi, ma credo che Loki sia-_ ”  
«Umano» sospirò nel medesimo istante.  
“ _Raggiungici quanto prima e per favore non cancellare questo messaggio... cioè... Ok, vieni qui alla svelta._ ”  
Tony guardò il display divenire sempre più scuro.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio farsi davvero di peyote.

 

 

*

 

 

Natasha osservò in silenzio Linn che si tamponava stancamente i capelli con un asciugamano. Lo sguardo fisso al pavimento e le guance arrossate dal pianto.  
Clint le aveva detto di quante lacrime avesse versato per Loki eppure lei era convinta che la tristezza più grande provenisse dal comportamento di Sigyn.  
«Abbiamo la stessa taglia. Dovrebbero starti bene.» Le sorrise indicandole i vestiti che aveva poggiato sulla sedia.  
Linn fece un cenno con il capo e non tentò neanche di rispondere.  
«Non è facile per _lei_.» Solo in quel momento sollevò lo sguardo. «Non è solo Loki a preoccupare Sigyn, ci sono anche altre questioni.»  
La sua gola sussultò e le dita strinsero forte l'asciugamano.  
«Riguardano le responsabilità di cui ha parlato prima?»  
«Sì. Mentre eri con Steve sono accadute un paio di cose che hanno destabilizzato un po' tutti.»  
Linn l'ascoltò e annuì. «Non sta a me chiedere risposte.»  
«Sei sua amica, è naturale che tu voglia risposte.»  
«Amica... No, io sono solo un'ancella, Natasha.» Un sorriso colmo di tristezza piegò la sua bocca.  
«È un limite che hai deciso tu, non lei» sentenziò sicura obbligandola a spegnerlo. «Inizia con l'eliminare questo asservimento, inizia a parlare senza timore di essere ripresa o peggio, punita. Sigyn non vuole la tua lealtà o la tua obbedienza, vuole la tua amicizia.»  
La gola sussultò ancora e gli occhi si inumidirono. «La mia amicizia?»  
«Tu condividi con lei qualcosa che nessuno può condividere e non mi riferisco a un segreto, ma a un legame d'affetto.»  
Linn tirò su con il naso asciugando le prime lacrime con le dita.  
Natasha sapeva che Sigyn aveva bisogno di qualcuno che potesse capirla sul serio, qualcuno con cui sentirsi libera di dire e fare ciò che voleva senza la consapevolezza di essere giudicata.  
Era Linn quella persona.  
Per quanto lei stessa avesse provato, per quanto Bruce o Steve o Jane, avessero provato, nessuno avrebbe potuto comprendere la causa e il colpevole di tutti quei problemi: il legame profondo e instabile con Loki.  
Ognuno di loro lo odiava e se non era odio era rabbia, rabbia bruciante e corrosiva, e perciò nessuno avrebbe potuto provare compassione per lui, nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto comprendere le lacrime che Sigyn aveva necessità di versare, nessuno poteva comprendere una storia come la loro così complessa e così sbagliata.  
Ma tutti avrebbero giudicato.  
No, Sigyn non aveva bisogno di questo, aveva bisogno di non crollare del tutto, di restare in equilibrio e combattere per tornare a riprendersi ciò che gli apparteneva, per tornare a essere Thor.  
Sigyn aveva bisogno di Linn perché solo Linn poteva comprendere il suo amore per Loki.  
«Smettila di essere la sua ancella, Linn, e inizia a essere sua amica. È di questo che ha bisogno adesso.»  
Linn aveva annuito e aveva pianto ancora ma stavolta Natasha aveva visto un sorriso quasi felice su quelle labbra.  
«Grazie... grazie, Natasha.»  
«Avanti, adesso. Smettila di piangere e vestiti.»  
«Sì, va bene.» Aveva abbandonato finalmente l'asciugamano e iniziato a togliersi le vesti umide. Sulle sue labbra quel sorriso non era più andato via.

 

 

*

 

 

Il cellulare era squillato due volte prima che Steve riuscisse a tirarlo fuori dai jeans mezzi bagnati.  
Il nome sullo schermo non prometteva nulla di buono.  
Guardò verso Thor che rispose al suo sguardo con un muto quesito.  
«È Fury» rispose prima di premere il pulsando verde. «Direttore?»  
« _Capitano Rogers, come vanno le cose?_ » Quel tono sarcastico non era rassicurante.  
«Ci sono stati dei movimenti, signore.» Gli occhi cercarono di nuovo quelli di Thor.  
« _Movimenti? È così che chiami l'esplosione della mia cupola d'acciaio a Central Park, il ferimento grave di sette agenti nonché il ricovero a spese dello stato di Loki che, per chissà quale motivo, pare avere un debole per la nostra struttura?... Movimenti, capitano?_ »  
Chiuse gli occhi sperando che il direttore non potesse udire il sospiro che aveva abbandonato la sua bocca.  
«Avevo intenzione di aggiornarla, signore.»  
« _Risparmiati la fatica, Rogers. Per fortuna allo S.H.I.E.L.D. c'è ancora qualcuno che fa il suo lavoro, come ad esempio contattarmi quando un manipolo di terroristi fa saltare in aria una delle nostri basi!_ »  
«Non erano terroristi, er-»  
« _Qualsiasi cosa fossero adesso ha poca importanza... Dov'è il martello, Rogers?_ »  
Deglutì. «È stato preso, signore.»  
Dall'altra parte solo silenzio.  
«Loki dovrebbe svegliarsi a momenti, ho intenzione di interrogarlo e chiedergli risposte.» E stavolta senza alcun limite di morale.  
« _Tu non farai proprio un bel niente, capitano. Sto per atterrare alla base. Fatevi trovare tutti insieme perché ho voglia di parlare una volta soltanto, e che nessuno entri in quella stanza. Stavolta le cose si fanno a modo mio_.»  
Non gli fu concessa replica che il direttore aveva interrotto ogni collegamento.  
«Fury sta venendo qui.»  
Thor non disse nulla. Fece solo un cenno con la testa e rimase con le braccia incrociate contro il muro.  
Steve sentì leggermente i brividi per via degli abiti ancora umidi ma decise di non badarci.  
«Contatto gli altri. Stark dovrebbe già essere qui.» Fu quasi un discorso a se stesso, perché qualcosa gli diceva che Thor non lo stava ascoltando.  
Chiamò Clint e Natasha e per scrupolo anche Tony, il quale ne approfittò per chiedergli come fosse andato il suo appuntamento. Steve pensò bene di riagganciare senza troppi complimenti.  
Appuntamento...  
Bell'appuntamento!  
Fra i tanti crimini di Loki, adesso poteva anche aggiungere l'avergli rovinato forse il pomeriggio migliore degli ultimi tempi.  
Si sentì uno sciocco a fare simili pensieri, non quando la sicurezza della Terra era di nuovo minacciata da chissà chi, non quando Thor era chiuso in un corpo che, da quel che aveva detto Clint, era solo frutto di una magia.  
Steve non avrebbe dovuto essere un egoista, eppure non riuscì a impedire al suo cuore di rattristarsi al pensiero della bella giornata con Linn conclusa in modo così sbagliato, fra lacrime e sangue.  
«Steve?» Era ancora perso nei suoi pensieri quando Thor lo chiamò. Il suo viso sembrava non tradire emozioni eppure Steve lo conosceva bene per sapere che in realtà era completamente travolto da ognuna di esse, ma troppo orgoglioso per mostrarlo. «Chi ha preso Mjolnir?»  
Quella domanda era infine arrivata.  
«Non lo so di preciso, Amora non ha fatto il suo nome.»  
«Descrivimelo.» Nella sua mente si disegnò il viso dell'uomo e il suo sorriso inquietante.  
«Era un uomo, apparentemente umano, nel senso che non aveva qualche particolarità evidente... Carnagione chiara, calvo, occhi neri...» Ad ogni dettaglio vedeva il respiro di Thor accelerare e sebbene il viso sembrasse imperturbabile il suo petto non smetteva di alzarsi e abbassarsi con ritmo sempre crescente. «Aveva degli orecchini ai lobi delle orecchie, piccole gemme, non saprei dirlo, e molti anelli. L 'ho notato quando...» Quando aveva sollevato il martello per colpire Loki.  
Thor non sembrava necessitare di quel dettaglio, né di alcun altro.  
Le palpebre si erano leggermente serrate e la gola aveva sussultato più volte.  
Steve capì che Thor doveva aver compreso chi fosse quell'uomo.  
«Thor?» Si avvicinò di qualche passo poggiandogli la mano su una spalla. Thor non sembrò neanche accorgersene.  
«Avevo pregato di essermi sbagliata.»  
Non gli sfuggì quel femminile e ritrasse la mano quasi l'avesse sentita bruciare.  
«Chi è quell'uomo? Lo conosci?»  
Decise di mettere da parte altri pensieri e concentrarsi ancora una volta sull'espressione sul viso di Thor stavolta palesemente scosso.  
«Il suo nome è Styrkárr.» Gli occhi sembrarono perdersi in qualche ricordo, forse lontano, ma Steve cercò di riportarlo al presente.  
«È di Asgard anche lui?»  
Thor scosse la testa. «No, è un Vanr... ed è un traditore.»  
«Traditore?»  
«Buona sera a tutti.» La risposta si perse con l'arrivo rumoroso di Tony e con il mutismo dietro cui sembrò farsi scudo Thor. «Cap, ti vedo un po' inumidito. Lo sai che alla tua veneranda età devi stare attento ai reumatismi.»  
Quel sorriso era così inopportuno che non riuscì neanche a rispondergli come meritava.  
Si lasciò cadere su una seduta e guardò Tony osservare con attenzione la porta d'acciaio.  
«Il nostro amico è sotto i ferri?»  
«No, è stato trasferito in una stanza» spiegò brevemente e Tony annuì fingendo un interesse che palesemente non aveva.  
«Bene. Andiamo al dunque: Bruce vi ha detto della novità, vero?»  
Fu preso alla sprovvista e d'istinto guardò verso Thor che continuava a propinare a Tony uno sguardo per nulla amichevole.  
«Di che stai parlando adesso? Quale novità?»  
Tony roteò la mano scenicamente. «La novità sul nostro _amato_ Loki.»  
Thor non risposte ma la sua mascella si serrò un po' troppo. Steve pensò fosse meglio mettersi in piedi e soprattutto mettersi fra di loro.  
«Stark, abbiamo passato una giornata stressante, risparmiaci le tue commedie e vai al dunque.»  
«Stressante? Non direi, Steve. Hai anche rimorchiato oggi! E non mi hai neanche detto grazie!»  
Ok, forse sarebbe stato meglio mettere qualcuno anche fra lui e Tony.  
«Che sta succedendo? Perché ogni volta che c'è una lite ci sei tu di mezzo?»  
Preso com'era dal concentrarsi per non spedire Tony a far compagnia a Loki in un letto accanto al suo, Steve si era accorto solo allora dell'arrivo di Natasha e Clint, al loro fianco anche Linn. Indossava dei vestiti asciutti e i capelli legati in una coda non totalmente umida.  
Nell'istante in cui incrociò i suoi occhi sentì la rabbia sfumare.  
«Come stai?» Le chiese ritenendo assurdamente più importante conoscere quella risposta e non le ultime novità millantate da Stark.  
Linn sorrise. «Sto bene.»  
Fece solo un cenno con il capo senza spezzare quel contatto visivo.  
«Manca solo Banner» evidenziò Clint.  
«Sarà qui a momenti» spiegò Tony. «Aveva solo bisogno di controllare ancora una volta i risultati dei suoi test prima di lanciare la bomba.»  
«Di che stai parlando stavolta?» Natasha diede voce ai suoi pensieri e Tony si posizionò di fronte a tutti con l'aria di chi era pronto a lanciare una bomba per davvero.  
E adesso cos'altro poteva essere successo?  
«Bruce ne era abbastanza sicuro, quindi mi prendo l'onere di far detonare l'ordigno e in fondo chi meglio di me può farlo?»  
«Piantala Stark, non siamo in vena di spettacoli, oggi.»  
«Come vuoi, Barton... dunque, iniziamo dalla nostra domanda: perché siamo qui? Semplice, siamo qui perché per qualche ragione il nostro temibile avversario, quello che sembrava avere più vite di un gatto, è stato sottoposto a un delicato intervento per arginare una copiosa emorragia interna. E da qui la domanda numero due: perché è stato necessario un intervento quando più volte Loki si è alzato ed è scappato - e sottolineo scappato - via a gambe levate anche dopo aver ricevuto uno dei trattamenti intensivi del caro amico Hulk senza mostrare più di qualche graffio? Ecco, a questo quesito Bruce ha trovato una risposta.»  
La pausa che ne seguì snervò un po' tutti ma Steve fu come sempre portato a osservare il viso di Thor e a notare come stesse faticosamente impedendo alle sue mani di serrarsi attorno al collo di Tony, istinto che doveva ammettere condivideva.  
«La risposta, Tony, prima che ti pianti una freccia dritta fra gli occhi.»  
Tony sorrise e allargò le braccia. «Mi ero preso una pausa strategica nell'attesa che Bruce arrivasse con un'entrata a effetto ma magari rimandiamo alla prossima.» Il sorriso sparì e stavolta la serietà del suo sguardo la diceva lunga. «Loki è umano – o terrestre, se preferite.»  
Il silenzio che ne seguì la diceva ancora più lunga.  
«Che vuol dire “umano”?» chiese non riuscendo a sopportare altri misteri. Ce n'erano già troppi e Steve era ormai stanco.  
«Vuol dire che l'organismo di Loki è molto simile al nostro al momento.» Fu la voce di Bruce a rispondere appena li raggiunse con una cartella fra le mani e un leggero fiatone.  
«Bruce, sei in ritardo sull'entrata scenica.»  
«Zitto, Stark.»  
«Loki è umano? Ne sei sicuro, Bruce?» chiese ancora.  
Bruce annuì e aprì la cartellina leggendo qualcosa.  
«In base agli esami che abbiamo fatto i suoi valori non si discostano di molto da quelli di un normale terrestre, sebbene la sua capacità di guarigione sia comunque al di sopra della media. Una persona comune sarebbe di certo morta a seguito delle sue ferite, ma lui ha reagito bene alle cure. I medici dicono che in un tempo di quindici, venti giorni dovrebbe rimettersi del tutto. La vera sorpresa è che non abbiamo rilevato campi magnetici o stranezze nel suo corpo, nel senso che non ha riportato comportamenti che ci porterebbero a credere che-»  
«Vuole dire che non ha congelato l'anestesista quando gli ha infilato un ago nella vena.»  
Bruce si schiarì la voce e tornò con gli occhi sulla cartella. «Sì, più o meno era questo. Grazie per il riassunto, Tony.»  
Steve saltò con lo sguardo dal viso di Tony a quello di Bruce.  
Non era mai stato molto abile a comprendere i loro silenzi o le loro spiegazioni scientifiche, ma ciò che stava accadendo era chiaro anche per uno come lui.  
«State dicendo che Loki non ha più alcun tipo di potere?... Che è innocuo?»  
Tony fece una smorfia. «”Innocuo” è un parolone, diciamo che stavolta ci bastano delle semplici manette d'acciaio.»  
«Sarà felice il direttore» sentenziò Clint e poi nessuno più parlò.  
Steve si voltò alla sua destra verso Thor, ma non riuscì a incrociare il suo sguardo, in quel momento fisso al pavimento.

 

 

*

 

 

Sentiva il respiro pesante, come se qualcosa gli impedisse di far giungere l'aria fin dietro i polmoni.  
Gli occhi erano pesanti, le mani lo erano, la lingua pesava come non l'avesse utilizzata per secoli.  
Sollevò le palpebre e la luce fu una stilettata nelle pupille, le serrò all'istante e provò a muovere le labbra. Erano asciutte, tiravano e non pronunciavano nulla.  
In bocca il sapore ferroso di sangue e di acido, più un gusto amaro che non riconosceva.  
La testa girava, le gambe non le sentiva.  
Non sentiva neanche il tronco e riusciva a malapena a muovere le dita delle mani.  
Aveva freddo, troppo freddo. E aveva sete.  
Aveva fame.  
Aveva sonno.  
Provò a risollevare di nuovo le palpebre e stavolta riuscì a resistere a pochi secondi di luce. Richiuse gli occhi e riprovò ad aprirli.  
Dopo una decina di tentativi riuscì a vedere con meno fatica.  
Bianco e verde e ancora bianco.  
Grigio.  
Sentì lentamente la lingua prendere il giusto peso e la mosse di poco solo per bagnare le labbra. Provò a dire qualcosa ma non uscì una sola vocale.  
Poi un suono, una nenia ritmica con lo stesso tono. Intervalli regolari, un tamburo acuto... no, più una nota di corda di liuto... No, era ancora più diverso, era un suono artificiale.  
Poi un nuovo suono, una voce. Non la conosceva e le parole giungevano troppo lontane per capirle.  
Gli occhi si abituarono sempre più alla luminosità dell'ambiente fino a scorgere contorni più nitidi: il profilo di una lumiera al soffitto, una finestra priva di vetro e di paesaggio, sbarre d'acciaio ai bordi di un letto.  
I contorni del viso di un uomo fermo nell'angolo della stanza. Nell'angolo opposto un altro uomo.  
Lenti nere a coprirne lo sguardo e mani impegnate nello stringere un'arma, un'arma terrestre.  
«È sveglio.»  
«Avvisa il direttore.»  
Iniziò a sentire la punta delle dita dei piedi, la sensazione della stoffa delle lenzuola che lo copriva, il freddo innaturale per lui di un corpo nudo.  
Ruotò la testa quel poco che riuscì e scoprì la natura di quel suono ritmico, la sua provenienza.  
Cercò ancora una parola ma la lingua era stanca, stanche erano anche le palpebre.  
Le chiuse e udì solo suoni, solo voci, sentì solo freddo.  
Il rumore di una porta che si apriva, il fruscio di fogli di carta.  
«Il paziente deve riposare.»  
«Non è un paziente come gli altri, dottore.»  
«Finché è sotto le mie cure lo è. Fate silenzio o dovrò chiedere al direttore di farvi uscire.»  
«Libero di provare, ma è una richiesta che non sarà mai accolta.»  
Poi altro fruscio, altri fogli che si piegarono gli uni sugli altri e il freddo che si attenuava. L'abbraccio di una stoffa che copriva il suo petto pesante, le sue spalle nude.  
La porta si chiuse.  
«Dovremmo soffocarlo nel sonno...»  
«Non tentarmi, Fred.»  
«Basterebbe iniettare del cianuro in quella flebo e giustizia sarebbe fatta.»  
«Non credo che il dottore sarebbe d'accordo.»  
«Fanculo il dottore!»  
Una risata, poi solo il suono della nenia che continuò ipnotico.

 

Quando si svegliò la seconda volta, le palpebre si sollevarono senza troppa fatica.  
Sentiva i piedi, le gambe, le spalle, le braccia, il petto, l'addome ancora costretto nella morsa di una fasciatura.  
Sentiva le mani e i polsi fermi. Non poteva muoverli, non ci provò neanche, non aveva ancora la forza, ma riconobbe il freddo delle manette di metallo.  
Sentiva la sua lingua, soprattutto, sentiva le parole sostare su di essa.  
Portò lo sguardo sulle due figure rimaste ferme lì dove le aveva vedute la prima volta.  
«Avevi ragione...» fu solo un sospiro. I due uomini lo guardarono silenti. «Avreste dovuto soffocarmi nel sonno.»  
E le labbra sorrisero.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	15. Una crepa nel vaso di Pandora

***

 

Quando era giunta la comunicazione dall’osservatorio di Houston, Jane stava controllando l’ennesima catasta di dati apparentemente inutili, chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto Bruce e perché  nessuno in quel maledetto piano sembrasse conoscere la risposta.  
Stava di certo accadendo qualcosa ed era più che pronta a chiedere spiegazioni se non avesse ricevuto per l'appunto quella comunicazione.  
La rilesse più volte sentendo il cuore battere forte nel petto.  
La stampò immediatamente precipitandosi fuori dal laboratorio.  
«Dottoressa Foster, non può allontanarsi da questo reparto.» Fu praticamente fermata non appena aveva messo il piede fuori dalla porta.  
«Devo trovare il dr. Banner!»  
L'agente l'aveva afferrata per un polso impedendole di fare anche un passo e lei lo aveva guardato con sgomento.  
«Devo parlare immediatamente con il dr. Banner! O lo portate qui o portate me da lui.»  
«Ho l'ordine di non farle lasciare la struttura, dottoressa.»  
Strattonò il polso per liberarsi dalla presa ma fu solo perché l'agente allentò la morsa delle sue dita che ci riuscì.  
Strinse forte nel pugno la mail che aveva stampato e gliela piantò dritta davanti agli occhi.  
«Il direttore Fury mi ha promesso la massima libertà di lavoro e adesso che ho delle comunicazioni importanti non posso neanche fare due metri senza essere arrestata?!»  
«Non la sto arrestando.»  
«Allora mi lasci andare dal direttore. Parlerò direttamente con lui.»  
L'agente la studiò a lungo, Jane sapeva la stava letteralmente studiando. Stava mettendo in pratica quelle tecniche strane da superspie per capire se stavi mentendo o dicevi la verità. Per sua fortuna non ci volle molto per decidere.  
«Va bene. L'accompagnerò personalmente dal direttore Fury.»  
«Grazie.» Ma non c'era gratitudine nella sua voce, solo fastidio, e per capirlo non era necessario essere una superspia.  
Lesse ancora i dati che aveva fra le mani mentre seguiva l'uomo attraverso il corridoio.  
Qualunque cosa stesse facendo Bruce al momento aveva poca importanza adesso che finalmente aveva trovato qualcosa, e qualcosa di davvero significativo.  
Si chiese se Thor fosse lì o se fosse ancora da Tony nella sua torre, insieme a quella ragazza.  
Linn.  
Era bella e dolce, e sembrava nata per essere una di quelle docili mogliettine che vivono per rendere felici il loro uomo. Ed era soltanto un'ancella.  
Come poteva competere con un mondo dove perfino una semplice domestica era bella e raffinata come una principessa?  
“ _Sei solo il capriccio di questa vita. Si stancherà anche di te_.”  
Le parole che Loki le sibilò in uno dei loro sempre spiacevoli incontri, erano risuonate più volte in quegli ultimi giorni, sebbene la sua eco non l'avesse mai davvero abbandonata.  
Un capriccio.  
Il capriccio di chi vive cento vite in una, di chi governa fulmini e tempeste, bello e perfetto come solo un dio può essere.  
E altrettanto impossibile.  
«Direttore? La dottoressa Foster ha delle novità che vuole comunicarle...» Aveva udito l'agente parlare attraverso il suo auricolare. Non sapeva cosa stesse rispondendo Fury ma vide l'uomo assentire con il capo. «Va bene, signore.» E poi tornò nel suo silenzio mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano.  
«Allora?» Lo incitò quando qualcosa le insinuò per l'ennesima volta il dubbio che stesse accadendo qualcosa di cui non era conoscenza. «Che sta succedendo? Dov'è finito Bruce?...» Di Thor non poteva chiedere, lo sapeva, e quella domanda fu costretta a mandarla giù.  
 _Dove sei, Thor?_  
«Il direttore non vede l'ora di udire le sue scoperte, dottoressa Foster.»  
Al suo sorriso sollevò un sopracciglio scettica.  
«Non rispondete mai alle domande da queste parti?»  
L'agente allargò il sorriso quando le porte si aprirono al piano selezionato.  
«Mi segua, dottoressa.»  
«Lo prendo come un _no_ » mormorò tenendo il suo passo lesto.  
Fra le mani forse il primo passo per risolvere quel rebus. Il primo passo per ritrovarlo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Questi sono gli attuali ordini da seguire e rispettare. Non accetterò sbagli, stavolta. Sono stato chiaro? Perché in caso contrario fareste meglio a deporre le vostre armi sul tavolo e a uscire da quella porta, ma se prendere questa decisione state pur certi che il vostro nome sarà il primo sulla mia lista nera e io amo particolarmente il nero.»  
Tony si umettò le labbra e guardò attentamente il volto dei suoi compagni: nessuno osava fiatare.  
Ma lui non era nessuno e, soprattutto, aveva qualcosa da dire non solo da fiatare.  
«Chiarissimo, Nick. Ora veniamo al dunque: che ne facciamo di quello lì?»  
E se gli occhi di Thor avessero potuto sputare fiamme, Tony era convinto che in quel momento sarebbe diventato pura cenere.  
«Quello lì,» iniziò Nick con lo stesso occhio a vulcano. «È una mia questione, da adesso in avanti. Nessuno entri in quella stanza, nessuno provi anche solo a poggiare la mano sul pomello della porta perché gliela faccio saltare per aria.»  
«Ho necessità di parlare quanto prima con Loki.»  
Alle parole di Thor, Sigyn o dio solo sapeva come diavolo avrebbe dovuto chiamarla ora, scese nella stanza l'ennesimo silenzio.  
Quando Nick li aveva raggiunti in tutto il suo splendore da “sono incazzato nero e ‘fanculo la politically correct” era stato chiaro a tutti che il tempo dei sotterfugi era finito. Tony non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo, ma era stato grato a Nick di quello.  
Ok, si era beccato la ramanzina sul suo piccolo operato da guardone così come si era beccato l'occhiataccia di Steve e l'ennesima di Thor, il quale aveva però avuto la decenza di starsene zitto ed evitare altre brillanti e inutili scuse come “l'ho fatto per il bene di Midgard.”  
Che lo avesse fatto per il bene di qualcuno era chiaro, di certo non era quello della Terra.  
Il suo bene, il bene di Loki, o di quel segreto ballerino che a quel punto era anche ridicolo cercar di tenere sotto al tappeto.  
Tutta la questione ancora mezza confusa di cuore, corpo e anima che aveva millantato Thor, Fury aveva preferito non udirla neanche. Voleva solo ritrovare quel martello e vedere Loki dietro una gabbia, stavolta d'acciaio, magari senza finestre e vie di fuga e interrata a cento metri nel sottosuolo.  
La notizia della momentanea e inspiegabile perdita delle sue capacità extra umane era stato invece da subito motivo di sospetto.  
Loki si era anche svegliato dall'operazione, così avevano riferito i medici, ma Nick non aveva permesso a nessuno di avvicinarlo, ribadendo che questa volta se ne sarebbe preoccupato di persona.  
Se non fosse stato un piccolo bastardo anche lui, Tony forse avrebbe anche provato della compassione per quel povero squilibrato che di lì a poco avrebbe avuto a che fare con la Furia di Fury.  
Ma quel povero squilibrato era Loki e se anche Tony Stark fosse stato uno stinco di santo alla Rogers, avrebbe comunque goduto nel saperlo nelle mani sadiche di Nick.  
Nessuno si era opposto, nessuno a parte Miss Asgard.  
Come se si fosse aspettato il contrario.  
«Thor, l'ordine è per tutti. Nessuno metterà piede in quella stanza.»  
«Queste questioni riguardano me e io devo parlare con lui prima che sia tardi. Non sai cosa ha scatenato davvero Loki. Midgard è in pericolo ma lo è anche Asgard. Non chiedermi di stare qui in attesa, non posso rispettare la tua volontà stavolta.»  
La faccenda si era un tantinello complicata, anzi si era decisamente complicata.  
Alla fine, sebbene gli costasse ammetterlo, Thor aveva ragione. Doveva parlare con Loki lui di persona visto che da quel che aveva riportato Cap, il terzo tizio che aveva fregato il suo martello era una vecchia conoscenza di entrambi.  
Era una questione asgardiana fra Loki, Thor e tutti i loro sporchi segreti con vecchie ex e amici di dubbia sincerità.  
Loro non c'entravano nulla, come al solito. La Terra era solo un campo di battaglia come un altro, un palcoscenico dove interpretare l'ennesimo dramma shakespeariano.  
Il problema era che erano sempre loro a pagare il biglietto e a raccogliere i cocci al termine dello show.  
Quella storia aveva stancato un po' tutti.  
«Dopo il casino che hai combinato recuperando per lui quella dannata sfera, starei attento a dettare legge.» Fury sembrava furibondo, probabilmente lo era. «Mi allontano qualche ora e trovo la situazione peggio di come l'ho lasciata. E voi sareste la squadra su cui dovremmo contare nei casi peggiori?»  
«Non siamo mai stati la soluzione migliore, Nick. Questo lo sai bene anche tu» intervenne a quel punto. «Tutta quest'idea è stata una scommessa fin dall'inizio, e le scommesse si possono perdere.» Si alzò dalla sedia e osservò il volto di Nick con una nota stonata.  
Tony ci aveva creduto nella squadra, ci credeva in quella squadra di strambi personaggi così diversi eppure così simili. Credeva che collaborare _alle volte_ poteva anche essere utile – e divertente. Credeva nei Vendicatori.  
«Getti la spugna, Stark?»  
Alla sua domanda sorrise con fierezza.  
«Io? Mai.» Sfiorò poi il legno del tavolo con un gesto annoiato. «Dicevo che le scommesse si possono perdere, Nick, non che la nostra sia una di queste.»  
Clint sollevò un angolo delle labbra e scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con la Romanoff. A Tony non sfuggì.  
Non sfuggì il sospiro di Cap, troppo concentrato a capirci qualcosa per preoccuparsi dei suoi capelli che stavano assumendo un'inquietante ondulatoria naturale che non gli donava – aveva appena trovato la ragazza e adesso rischiava di perderla per colpa dell'acconciatura.... destino infame, povero Cap.  
A Tony non sfuggì neanche il cenno del capo di Bruce che valeva mille parole e mille rimproveri e altri mille consigli da ignorare, ovvio.  
Non gli sfuggì il silenzio di Nick e quello di Thor. Il silenzio di Sigyn che pesava come forse neanche quel martello nella mano.  
«Vai da Loki e metti in pratica la tua tecnica di interrogatorio, Nick. Se funziona, bene, altrimenti dai un taser alla nostra bionda e mandala dentro.»  
«Stark...»  
 _Capitano, lasciami fare._  
«Tony, non ho tempo per giocare.»  
«Nessuno vuole più giocare, Nick, è questo il problema.» Guardò poi Thor che ricambiò il suo sguardo e forse i suoi stessi pensieri. «Nessuno.»  
«Abbiamo bisogno di risposte, signore» sentenziò la Romanoff.  
«E quelle risposte le possiede solo lui.» Sulla conclusione scontata ma purtroppo corretta di Clint, anche Nick tacque.  
Fu un lungo minuto, forse qualche secondo in più, qualcuno in meno.  
Poi il sibilo dell'auricolare di Nick.  
«Dimmi... D'accordo, portala nel mio ufficio.»  
Tony scambiò uno sguardo con Bruce nel mentre che Nick raggiungeva la porta.  
«La Foster ha delle novità e se siamo fortunati saranno anche positive.»  
«Che genere di novità?» chiese Bruce ma Nick, al solito, non rispose.  
«Il monito è sempre valido: prima che ritorni, nessuno metta piede in quella stanza. Ho telecamere puntate in ogni angolo del corridoio e anche una decina di agenti di guardia, se per caso a qualcuno venisse la brillante idea di insinuarsi nei nostri sistemi di videosorveglianza e metterli fuori uso.»  
Tony alzò la mano. «Ehm, vorrei ricordarti che l'unico con tale hobby è attualmente il protagonista della nuova puntata di “Non sapevo di essere umano”.»  
Solo Clint sorrise.  
«Stark, non mi riferivo a Loki.»  
 _Sì, lo sapevo._  
«Oh, allora come non detto.» Fece una smorfia di finto imbarazzo e aspettò che il direttore uscisse.  
Quando la porta si chiuse gli parve che le spalle di Cap si abbassassero come se avesse trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento, conoscendolo non era qualcosa di così troppo lontano dalla realtà.  
«Jane non sa nulla...» sospirò Thor ma ci pensò Bruce a tranquillizzarlo.  
«Fury non le dirà nulla in ogni caso. Vorrà sapere cosa ha scoperto e poi agirà di conseguenza. È chiaro che deve sapere, ma cerchiamo prima di inquadrare la situazione.»  
Thor assentì con il capo e un nuovo silenziò invase la stanza.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Linn era rimasta seduta su quella panca per un tempo che non aveva contato. Steve aveva detto che doveva attendere lì. Lady Sigyn aveva evitato di dirle una qualsiasi parola e fu a quel punto che la voce di Natasha era risuonata nella sua testa.  
Esserle amica.  
Ma come poteva se era così palpabile la distanza che stava mettendo fra di loro?  
Era a causa del principe Loki? A causa di ciò che stava succedendo in quella stanza in cui le era stato vietato l'accesso?  
Come poteva chiedere se non aveva modo di parlarle?  
Il soldato a cui era stata affidata la guardava dall'alto al basso, nonostante le lenti scure dietro cui si riparava, Linn percepì i suoi occhi su di lei in più di un'occasione.  
Voleva solo sapere cosa stava accadendo, voleva semplicemente sapere.  
Sapere di Steve, sapere di Lady Sigyn, sapere delle condizioni in cui versava il suo principe.  
Umano, privo di poteri, privo del suo seiðr.  
«Posso cortesemente chiedere notizie sul principe Loki?»  
Era stata educata, aveva usato un tono basso e appena accennato eppure aveva ricevuto come risposta una risata di sfregio.  
«Principe?» Le fece il verso l'uomo e di istinto abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani poggiate sulle ginocchia. «Sta bene, il tuo principe, non preoccuparti. Per nostra sfortuna quello ha il brutto vizio di non crepare mai.»  
Un brivido le aveva attraversato la pelle e il suo respiro era diventato affannoso. Tentò di regolarizzarlo ma udì ancora il soldato ridere e chiuse le palpebre.  
Steve aveva ragione, Midgard aveva subito gravi perdite per mano sua e quindi era naturale che non ci fosse alcun sentimento magnanimo e gentile per lui, eppure fu impossibile ignorare la fitta al petto nell'udire ancora parole di scherno e cattiveria nei suoi confronti.  
«Lo sai? Cinque dei miei compagni sono morti sotto le macerie di Midtown tre anni fa, altri sono morti carbonizzati da qualsiasi stregoneria sia capace di fare. Dodici erano a Chicago quando il tuo principe ha stretto alleanza con quel pazzo di Doom, e due ore fa altri sette uomini sono finiti dritti in ospedale per colpa sua! Risparmiami domande sulla sua salute perché deve soltanto ringraziare che nessuno sia entrato in quella stanza a staccargli la morfina per fargli provare una per una tutte le ferite che ha inflitto a ognuno di loro!»  
«Io non volevo-»  
«Non volevi cosa? Non volevi dire che la vita di quel bastardo vale più di quella di qualsiasi altro uomo?»  
Strinse forte le dita e non riuscì a sollevare il capo per guardarlo nonostante tutta la sua rabbia l'aveva investita come una tormenta affilata.  
«Mi dispiace...»  
«Ascoltami bene, ragazzina.» Se l'era ritrovato inginocchiato di fronte, non aveva più lenti nere e ora i suoi occhi castani erano dritti nei suoi e dentro vi trovò annegato un denso rancore. «Non so cosa farmene delle tue scuse, chiaro? Non so neanche che diavolo ci fai qui. Dovresti startene nel tuo mondo insieme a tutti i mostri che avete mandato da noi. Tu e quell'altro genio con il martello, visto che è colpa sua se tutta questa storia ha avuto inizio.»  
«Il principe Thor non ha colpe per le azioni compiute da altri.» Lo difese sentendo la rabbia convogliare anche nelle sue vene.  
L'uomo la guardò a lungo e sorrise con sdegno per poi alzarsi. Lei stavolta lasciò che i suoi occhi seguissero quel viso.  
«Oh, sì che ha colpa, perché sarebbe bastato uccidere Loki quando ne ha avuto occasione e nessuno si sarebbe fatto male.»  
Strinse la mascella ricacciando indietro le lacrime.  
L'uomo indossò ancora le sue lenti nere. «Ma stai serena, forse è arrivato finalmente il momento che qualcuno stacchi la testa dal collo di quell'animale.»  
Quanto odio, quanta rabbia, quanto rancore...  
Fu troppo da sopportare. Linn non sentiva più neanche il battito del suo cuore, era solo un martellare furioso fin dentro le tempie e fu solo perché udì una nuova voce che non scappò da lì all'istante.  
«Che sta succedendo?» Era la sua voce, la voce di Steve.  
«Nulla, capitano.»  
Quando lo guardò capì che Steve aveva compreso il suo stato d'animo e così fu glaciale l'occhiata che lasciò al soldato.  
«Cosa le hai fatto?»  
«Nulla.»  
Steve osservò a lungo il volto dell'uomo e poi lo congedò.  
«Torna al tuo reparto, qui resto io.»  
«Sissignore.» Il soldato fece un cenno con il capo e andò via senza dire più niente.  
A quel punto Linn nascose il viso fra le mani, così fu più facile ingoiare ogni lacrima e non lasciare che le bagnassero il suo viso. Basta piangere, aveva detto Natasha e lei sapeva che era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
 _Basta piangere._  
«Ti ha fatto qualcosa?»  
Spostò i palmi incrociando i suoi occhi, belli e caldi nonostante il cielo azzurro che li tingeva.  
Scosse il capo e sorrise. «No» mentì e Steve parve crederle.  
«Non è stata una giornata tranquilla per nessuno» sospirò e lei assentì.  
Era in ginocchio davanti a lei, i suoi capelli avevano assunto una leggera ondulatura ed erano ancora umidi sebbene avesse cambiato la maglia e i pantaloni.  
Linn provò l'istinto di sfiorarli, di far scorrere le dita fra il suo biondo e sentirne il profumo.  
Ancora poteva avvertire la sua mano che stringeva forte e rassicurante la sua. Le sue braccia che l'avvolgevano per proteggerla.  
La sua carezza sul viso per assicurassi che stesse bene.  
«Dovresti riposarti.»  
Sorrise ancora. «Non credo di aver fatto altro dacché sono qui... Riposare e asciugarmi.»  
E il sorriso di Steve era più dolce di ogni nuvola rosa che potesse assaggiare.  
«Steve...»  
Sentì le dita tremare e il cuore battere forte.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
Sollevò piano la mano e gli sfiorò il viso.  
Vide la sua gola sussultare e gli occhi velarsi di incertezza.  
Poi sfiorò finalmente i suoi capelli umidi e morbidi e le labbra di Steve smisero lentamente di sorridere.  
«Linn...»  
Il suo nome non le era mai sembrato più bello.  
«Grazie» sospirò.  
«Per cosa?»  
Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, sapeva solo che voleva farlo, che aveva bisogno di farlo.  
Si sporse in avanti e lo baciò, con le palpebre chiuse e le labbra tremanti, con un'innocenza che non aveva più ma che le parve di ritrovare contro la sua bocca.  
Un bacio innocente come non ne aveva più dati a nessuno, come non ne aveva più neanche il ricordo.  
Quando riaprì le palpebre gli occhi di Steve erano di un azzurro quasi più intenso. Il suo viso arrossato e le labbra ancora vicine alle sue.  
«Per tutto, Steve...» Gli sorrise. «Grazie per tutto.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Ne è sicura?»  
«Più che sicura. Dall'osservatorio astronomico di Houston hanno rilevato una pioggia di meteoriti nella zona della Louisiana e da Mosca arrivano le medesime rilevazioni. Guardi.»  
Nick si ritrovò qualche foglio svolazzare sotto al naso e lo studiò velocemente, ma le carte avevano poco valore quando non ne capivi il contenuto. Ciò che importava era che la dottoressa Foster ne fosse sicura.  
«Mi sta dicendo che siamo prossimi all'ennesima catastrofe cosmica? È questo, dottoressa?»  
Strano come una donna così minuta potesse guardarlo con un tale sguardo irritato.  
Nick doveva darle atto che aveva del temperamento.  
«Sto dicendo che dopo giorni di silenzio lo spazio è tornato a parlarci. Il che vuol dire solo una cosa.»  
Ah ecco, adesso l'aveva capito. Con tutto il casino che quelle teste calde avevano combinato il suo acume aveva subito qualche botta d'arresto. Si sarebbe ripreso molto presto.  
Strappò dalle mani della donna le carte e le lesse velocemente.  
«La barriera di Loki» borbottò restituendogliele.  
La dottoressa assentì con fermezza.  
«Di certo nelle prossime ore avremo altre comunicazioni come questa, il che vuol dire che non c'è più alcuna barriera mistica, almeno per il momento. Non so perché, a dire il vero, ma ciò che conta è che adesso possiamo metterci in contatto con Asgard. Thor può tornare nel suo mondo e chiedere aiuto.»  
Troppo ottimismo... che brutta abitudine.  
Nick sospirò riflettendo bene sulla questione.  
La dottoressa Foster lo guardava aspettandosi forse un salto di gioia o un abbraccio di ringraziamento.  
 _Sì, come no..._  
«Non so per quanto durerà, perciò, direttore, sarebbe meglio informare subito Thor e Bruce, e tutti gli altri! Non c'è tempo da perdere!»  
«Si calmi, dottoressa. Ho capito, ma non possiamo muoverci in questo momento.»  
E lui non aveva tempo per stare a sorbirsi il suo sguardo confuso con quegli occhioni nocciola.  
«Perché? Che sta succedendo? Perché qui nessuno mi dice niente?»  
«Agente Stumber?» Si rivolse all'agente al fianco della donna. «Accompagna la dottoressa nella sala al dodicesimo piano e lascia che informi i Vendicatori di quanto sta accadendo, e assicurati che loro informino lei.»  
«Sissignore.»  
«Aspetti! Informarmi su cosa?»  
«Chieda al suo fidanzato.»  
Si avviò verso l'ascensore deciso a chiarire una volta per tutte quella situazione.  
E pensare che un tempo aveva creduto che dirigere lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sarebbe stato interessante.  
 _Nick, sei un coglione!_  
Aspettò che la discesa finisse e si diresse verso il reparto di infermeria.  
Stavolta si sarebbe tolto la soddisfazione.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ammettere con Natasha ciò che era accaduto a quel tempo pensava fosse stata la cosa più difficile, poi aveva visto Loki su quella barella, e poi aveva saputo di Styrkárr.  
Sigyn credeva realmente di non poter affrontare nulla di peggio.  
Ma Bruce aveva riportato quella nuova verità: Loki era umano, il che voleva dire che non aveva più alcun potere per sistemare le cose.  
 _Per sistema cosa? Il mio corpo? Il mio cuore?  
Questo sentimento così sbagliato e folle?_  
Come poteva ancora restare in quella stanza con loro senza crollare, non sapeva come fosse possibile.  
Come poteva non sfondare la porta e raggiungere Loki senza necessitare di alcun permesso, era ancora più assurdo.  
Quando Jane entrò da quella porta con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, Sigyn capì.  
Aveva paura, una spasmodica e incontrollabile paura.  
Paura di dire qualsiasi cosa, di fare qualsiasi cosa, di udire qualsiasi parola.  
Paura della verità che ne sarebbe venuta fuori.  
Paura semplicemente di scoprire chi fosse realmente.  
Steve entrò nella stanza, con lui c'era anche Linn.  
Non riusciva neanche a guardarla, non dopo ciò che era accaduto, non dopo aver saputo con quanto fervore aveva chiesto a Steve di salvare Loki, con quanta abnegazione gli era rimasta accanto e lo aveva medicato e poi accompagnato fin lì.  
Non sapeva dirle grazie, perché se l'avesse fatto avrebbe spezzato la maschera che stava indossando sul viso e sul cuore.  
Linn la guardò e le sorrise e Sigyn scostò lo sguardo con codardia.  
«La barriera di Loki è sparita? Ne sei certa?»  
«Non ho la sicurezza matematica, ma deve essere così, Bruce. Deve essere così.»  
E poi anche Jane aveva sorriso e tutto ciò che Sigyn era riuscita a fare fu uscire da quella stanza senza voltarsi.  
Qualcuno chiamò il suo nome.  
«Thor?»  
Il nome sbagliato.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Aveva studiato tanto per trovare una soluzione, aveva sbattuto la testa su quelle carte perché sapeva di essere utile, aveva ignorato il mal di testa e il bruciore agli occhi perché Thor aveva bisogno che lei scoprisse cosa stava accadendo.  
Jane aveva fatto tutto solo ed esclusivamente per lui.  
«Cosa significa...?»  
E il mondo le era crollato addosso ancora una volta.  
«Jane, lo so che sembra una cosa assurda, ma è ciò che ha fatto Loki.»  
Fu costretta a sedersi e lasciò che Bruce le si accomodasse accanto.  
«Non è Thor...» sibilò ancora incredula.  
«Certo che è Thor.»  
Sul volto di Bruce non trovava rassicurazione però, nella sua voce non riusciva a sentire il calore.  
Era svuotata da ogni sensibilità. Era svuotata da ogni emozione.  
Era vuota.  
«Non è Thor...»  
E lei lo aveva capito da subito.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony si avvicinò all'orecchio di Clint con riservatezza.  
«Senti, Barton, io me la squaglio.»  
«Dove credi di andare?» lo rimproverò quest'ultimo con un bisbiglio. «Già è sparito Thor, e Fury sarà qui a momenti.»  
Ma la tragedia che si stava consumando di fronte a lui portò Tony a varcare quella soglia prima con il pensiero e poi con le gambe.  
«Coprimi.»  
Alla fine non servì.  
Tutti si accorsero della sua uscita e la verità fu che non importò niente a nessuno.  
Il dramma emotivo della dottoressa Foster sembrava di certo una questione più importante.  
Per fortuna.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Gli stavano bucando un altro braccio, questa volta il sinistro.  
Un altro lungo ago stava perforando la sua pelle prima e la sua vena dopo ed era fastidioso.  
Dolore... sì, c'era anche quello e attraversava quasi tutto il suo corpo, soprattutto l'addome.  
Di tanto in tanto lo sentiva scemare e poi aumentare ancora. Poi tornare a diminuire.  
Osservò i medici che controllavano le loro carte e poi i macchinari accanto al suo letto.  
Sorrise divertito.  
Gli avevano salvato la vita e ora lo stavano curando.  
Avrebbe riso e avrebbe riso forte se solo ne avesse avuto la forza.  
Sul fondo della camera le due guardie erano cambiate sebbene sembrassero tutte uguali per abiti e maniere.  
Lo avevano minacciato, lo aveva insultato e avevano cercato di spaventarlo.  
Loki avrebbe solo voluto ridere ogni singola volta.  
«Quanto dolore senti?» Gli chiese un uomo con il camice bianco, occhiali sul naso e pochi capelli ai lati della testa.  
«Da uno a dieci?... Direi sette» rispose con beffa ma l'uomo non si curò della sua ironia e a Loki piacque quella reazione.  
I medici di Midgard erano di certo più temprati dei suoi difensori, a cui bastava una parola detta con la giusta intenzione per infiammarli come cerini.  
«Fra un'ora verranno a cambiarti la medicazione.» Appuntò qualcosa sui suoi fogli e lo guardò con gelido distacco. «Non fare movimenti bruschi.»  
Loki sorrise. «Tenterò.»  
Il medico uscì e lui tornò di nuovo sotto lo sguardo delle due guardie.  
Il suo piano aveva dovuto subire una piccolo cambio ma non aveva importanza. Aveva sempre un asso nella manica e il gioco di Amora non sarebbe andato che a suo favore.  
Non aveva neanche iniziato a sentire le ennesime minacce di morte, tortura o altre poco fantasiose intimidazioni che la porta si era aperta nuovamente.  
Stavolta non era nessun medico, stavolta era un volto che conosceva bene.  
«La mia prima visita... quale onore che sia tu in persona, direttore Fury.»  
«Fuori.» Al comando dell'uomo i due agenti abbandonarono la stanza.  
Pochi passi e gli era accanto.  
«Vuoi soffocarmi con un cuscino? Perché è stata la prima idea dei tuoi uomini e, detto fra noi, non è molto originale.»  
Fury sorrise con la sua solita aria che avrebbe voluto essere terrificante e invece era poco più che divertente. Loki stirò semplicemente le labbra.  
«Lo sai? Abbiamo dovuto scomodare un genio come Richards per costruire quelle catene che hai mandato in frantumi all'istante e adesso... guardati.» Il sorriso di Fury si allargò. «Obbligato in un letto d'ospedale con delle semplici manette di caro vecchio acciaio.»  
«Non per merito tuo, Nick. Gustati il risultato ma non prendertene l'onore.»  
«Giusto. Sono stati i tuoi amici a farti questo bel regalo: una ferita niente male, la perdita dei tuoi poteri... Per non parlare dell'imbarazzo per l'ennesimo fallimento.»  
Provò a ridere sebbene sentisse il petto ardere. Cercò di mitigare ogni smorfia di dolore.  
«I miei amici... devono dire anche grazie a te per la loro riuscita. Non è stato facile trovare la sfera ma tu, caro il mio Nick, hai saputo tenerla al sicuro adeguatamente.» Ingoiò una fitta all'addome e continuò a sorridere. «A me è bastato prenderla.»  
Il sorriso di Nick però sparì in fretta e il suo viso si fece più vicino.  
«Non so quali siano i tuoi piani, pazzo squilibrato, né quale siano quelli dei tuoi due compari, ma ascoltami bene.» La mano si poggiò sul lenzuolo in corrispondenza della sua ferita e sentì la pressione premere contro di essa.  
Strinse i denti e trattene ogni gemito di dolore.  
«Thor vuole riavere il suo martello e io voglio riavere Thor, perciò, prima che questa ferita sia solo l'inizio di una lunga serie, farai meglio a parlare e a dirci dove possiamo trovare quei due, altrimenti non basterà tutta la morfina degli Stati Uniti per evitarti il dolore che ti infliggerò con le mie stesse mani.»  
Trattenne il respiro finché Fury non rallentò la pressione.  
Il dolore era insopportabile.  
Odiava quella nuova condizione, odiava quella fastidiosa debolezza.  
«Se anche ti dicessi dove sono, non potresti raggiungerli.»  
Lo udì ridere con soddisfazione.  
«Forse non hai ricevuto le ultime notizie ma pare che la tua bella barriera sia evaporata, immagino sia stato per via del tuo incidente con l'immortalità. In ogni caso non abbiamo problemi di trasporto, per cui, pensa a parlare e noi penseremo ai passaporti.»  
Nick si avviò alla porta e lo osservò un'ultima volta con superbia.  
«Ti lascio riposare. La notte porta consiglio.»  
Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle Loki non riuscì a negarsi l'ennesima risata e quel dolore poteva anche sopportarlo con piacere.  
La barriera si era infranta.  
Perfetto.  
Aveva soltanto bisogno di avere una conferma.  
E adesso poteva agire di conseguenza.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Linn attraversò il corridoio e svoltò a destra. Pareti bianche, uomini vestiti del medesimo colore.  
Tornò indietro e imboccò la svolta opposta.  
Il suo cuore sussultò quando scorse Lady Sigyn seduta su una sedia con le mani fra i capelli.  
Quando l'aveva vista uscire dalla stanza senza dire nulla aveva provato l'istinto di seguirla ma poi aveva udito Jane chiedere spiegazioni e Bruce dargliele, e quelle spiegazioni le avevano azzerato il respiro.  
Linn conosceva di quali poteri fosse in possesso l'Incantatrice così come conosceva quelli del principe Loki eppure non credeva possibile potessero giungere a tanto.  
Il suo principe e la sua signora erano due entità diverse.  
L'una era lì con loro, l'altra era stesa dormiente in un letto lontano.  
Il principe Thor e Lady Sigyn non erano più la stessa persona.  
“ _È il suo cuore, il cuore di Thor. È sempre lui_ ” ribadiva convinto Bruce e la midgardiana lo guardava con il viso di chi vorrebbe credere a quelle parole. Forse lo credeva, forse cercava di crederlo.  
Linn no, Linn non credeva che Thor e Sigyn fossero la medesima persona, non adesso, non dopo ciò che aveva appena udito.  
“ _Va' da lei._ ” Era stata Natasha a ordinarglielo... Non a ordinarglielo, a chiederglielo.  
Aveva annuito e aveva lasciato la stanza.  
Steve non le aveva chiesto nulla e l'aveva guardata allontanarsi.  
Linn l'aveva cercata in quei corridoi luminosi tutti uguali finché non l'aveva trovata.  
«Lady Sigyn...»  
La vide alzare il capo e guardarla.  
«Linn... che ci fai qui?»  
«Vi cercavo» rispose sedendosi accanto a lei. «Ero preoccupata.»  
«Non serviva. Sto bene.»  
I suoi occhi lucidi, il viso stanco, i capelli in disordine, l'inquietudine a piegare le sue labbra.  
«No, non state bene, mia signora.»  
Lady Sigyn la osservò in silenzio e non disse nulla. Abbassò lo sguardo e lasciò andare un sospiro.  
«Come puoi essermi seduta accanto e guardarmi così quando sai la verità , Linn?» Di nuovo il viso coperto da una mano. «Come puoi ignorare la vergogna che mi copre come una seconda pelle?»  
«Io non ignoro nulla, Lady Sigyn, per il semplice motivo che non vi è alcuna vergogna in voi.»  
Non le aveva mai parlato così, con tale libertà e con tale sincerità, forse. E Lady Sigyn pensò lo stesso perché la guardò con sguardo dolce e perso allo stesso momento.  
«Era mio fratello... è mio fratello...»  
Le prese la mano e la strinse. Le sorrise e scosse il capo.  
«Che importanza può avere?»  
Il sorriso che si dipinse sul viso della sua signora raccontava invece di una sofferenza che non aveva forse neanche più una dignità, neanche più un margine di guarigione.  
«Ha importanza, invece. Per Asgard, per me... per Loki.»  
Strinse forte le dita attorno alla sua mano.  
«No, mia signora, non ne ha mai avuta. Non per il principe Loki.»  
«Linn...»  
«Ascoltatemi, io ho vissuto a palazzo per tutta la mia vita, sono nata e cresciuta sotto l'oro della vostra casa e mai vidi giorni più paghi di quelli in cui conobbi voi.»  
I suoi occhi azzurri sembrarono inumidirsi e così fecero i propri.  
«Mai ho visto il principe Loki più felice come quando era in vostra compagnia... mai.» Linn sorrise ancora. «Come poteva essere sbagliato? Come può esserlo? Quale vergogna può esistere nel vivere un sentimento che rende vivi e pieni?»  
Lady Sigyn strinse gli occhi e Linn scorse una sola piccola lacrima abbandonarli.  
«Non era una vergogna allora, non lo è adesso, mia signora. Adesso che voi siete davvero Sigyn.»  
Le palpebre si aprirono e lasciarono andare altre lucciole di sale.  
«Io... io sono solo il risultato di una magia... Loki ha dimenticato quel tempo così come ho fatto io, Linn. Non c'è più Sigyn... non più...»  
Quando le sue lacrime aumentarono Linn strinse ancora le sue mani con coraggio e affetto.  
Essere un'amica. Essere qualcuno che poteva comprendere quell'amore sbagliato.  
«Non siete mai andata via dal cuore del principe Loki come non avete mai abbandonato il mio.»  
Era un pianto muto, il suo, un pianto che raccontava di tanti altri affogati nel silenzio. I pianti muti di un principe d'oro più fragile di quello che avrebbe creduto, di quello che aveva voluto credere.  
«Potete ancora chiedere a quel cuore. Il principe non vi negherà risposte.»  
«Ci sono risposte che possono uccidere più di una spada...» Le udì sospirare mentre la guardava con il viso umido e arrossato.  
Linn portò via con delicatezza quelle lacrime dalle sue guance. Le scostò i capelli dal viso e le sorrise ancora.  
«Avete ragione, ci sono risposte e verità che possono ferire, ma non c'è male peggiore di quello che può partorire il silenzio e la negazione.»  
Le accarezzò ancora il viso e le baciò le mani con tenerezza.  
«Non abbiate paura. Non di lui...»  
«Gli errori che ha commesso Loki portano anche il mio nome.»  
«È vero, ma se ha sbagliato per voi, rimedierà per voi.»  
Le lacrime erano sfumate eppure non un briciolo di quel dolore aveva abbandonato i suoi occhi.  
«Esiste davvero rimedio, mia Linn?... Io non lo credo, non lo credo più.»  
«C'è sempre speranza... Sempre.» Quelle parole sembrarono accendere qualcosa nel suo viso, nel suo cuore.  
Linn sentì Lady Sigyn stringere a sua volta forte le sue mani. «C'è sempre speranza...»  
Assentì. «Sempre e per chiunque.»  
Ancora una lacrima abbandonò i suoi occhi eppure stavolta le sue labbra sorrisero.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony lasciò andare un sospiro mentre poggiava le spalle contro la parete.  
Stava cercando il modo di aggirare la squadra di sorveglianza posta davanti le stanze di Loki ed era finito invece per incrociare i passi di Linn.  
L'aveva seguita.  
Dietro quell'angolo aveva finalmente udito le risposte che gli erano state negate fino a quel momento.  
Quelle risposte pesavano come un badile di scorie radioattive ed erano altrettanto pericolose.  
Loki e Thor avevano giocato a fare i Lannister[1] e la cosa era inquietate e anche parecchio disturbante, soprattutto perché fra i due, a conti fatti, era Thor quello con la coscienza più lorda.  
Loki si era trovato davanti un metro e ottanta di bionda, con due belle tette e gli occhi da cerbiatta. Ok, ci stava. Con una sorella così anche Tony avrebbe rischiato di cadere in tentazione, ma Thor...  
 _Dannazione, Thor!_  
Si passò una mano sul viso.  
 _Tuo fratello, Point Break! Ma come ti è saltato in mente di scopartelo?_  
Sapeva bene non era una domanda che avrebbe mai potuto fare.  
Linn e Sigyn - ormai doveva considerarla un'altra persona altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di farsi venire la nausea ogni volta che la chiamava Thor - stavano ancora parlando. Linn le stava dicendo qualche altra frase fatta sull'universalità dei sentimenti, sul non avere timore e altri inutili blateramenti asgardiani.  
Sigyn l'ascoltava annuendo e di tanto in tanto accennava a un sorriso.  
Tony guardò le sue labbra piegarsi senza riuscire a non pensare a Loki che le baciava.  
Brivido raccapricciante.  
Fra tanti asgardiani con cui poteva provare le gioie dell'essere donna, ma proprio con quell'egocentrico psicolabile pallido doveva finire a letto?!  
No, tutta quella storia l'avrebbe decisamente fatto impazzire.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su altro, cercò di immaginarsi la faccia di Bruce all'udire di quella notizia. Non che volesse andarsene in giro a spettegolare, ma Bruce era Bruce. Doveva sapere, doveva dirgli che Sherlock aveva avuto conferma delle sue ipotesi incestuose.  
In verità aveva creduto che Loki avesse avuto un debole per le grazie di sua sorella, ma non credeva che poi sua sorella gliele avesse concesse allegramente...  
 _In realtà non sono davvero fratelli, giusto?_  
Vallo a raccontare alla nausea che gli stava inacidendo lo stomaco.  
Uno scotch, ecco cosa ci voleva.  
Sentì il sibilo nel suo auricolare e si allontanò di qualche passo per non farsi udire.  
« _Stark?_ »  
Era Nick.  
Probabilmente aveva scoperto della sua evasione e voleva fargli il cazziatone.  
«Non ora, Nick. Sono al gabinetto» rispose stancamente.  
« _Allora sbrigati a scrollarlo perché ho bisogno di te._ »  
«Hanno rapito di nuovo il Presidente?» Ma dov'era Rhodey quando serviva?[2]  
« _Non dire scemenze. Voglio che tu parli con Loki._ »  
Forse aveva capito male.  
«Io?»  
« _Sì, tu_.»  
«Hai già abbandonato la strada di Torquemada, Nick? Te l'avevo detto che la tortura è fuori moda ormai.»  
« _Personalmente la reputo un evergreen, e comunque ho bisogno che tu gli faccia saltare i nervi._ »  
«E cosa ti fa credere che sia io la persona giusta?»  
«...»  
Sorrise con una certa soddisfazione.  
«Ok. Ma di' ai tuoi uomini di non spararmi addosso. Chiaro? Sono disarmato.»  
« _Sono stati avvisati. Sbrigati_.»  
«Ehi, Nick?» Lo chiamò prima che interrompesse la chiamata.  
« _Parla in fretta, Stark_.»  
Si voltò di spalle verso il muro che celava Linn e Sigyn.  
«Niente...»  
Lo udì borbottare dall'altra parte prima che la connessione cadesse.  
Non poteva dirlo a Nick, come minimo avrebbe voluto la testa di Thor su un piatto e avrebbe tagliato _altro_ a Loki. Non che la seconda gli potesse poi importare molto, anzi, era una scelta punitiva che aveva un suo fascino dantesco.  
Controllò l'ora. Aveva saltato la cena anche quella volta e Pepper aveva anche evitato di chiamarlo.  
Voleva solo accoccolarsi fra le sue braccia e chiederle di cacciare via tutti i brutti pensieri.  
Lei gli avrebbe dato per l'ennesima volta del bambino ma lo avrebbe accontentato.  
«Jarvis?»  
Dopo, dopo lo avrebbe di certo fatto.  
« _Signore?_ »  
«La camera di Loki è video sorvegliata, dico bene?»  
« _È corretto. Ci sono quattro telecamere e microfoni nella medesima quantità_.»  
Come aveva immaginato.  
« _Vuole che attivi il protocollo H?_ »  
Sorrise mentre si avviava verso il corridoio.  
«Mi leggi nel pensiero, Jarvis.»  
« _Ogni qualvolta mi pone questa domanda, in caso di esito positivo, mi chiede di attivare il protocollo H_.»  
«Sono così scontato?»  
Girò l'angolo e vide subito gli agenti sparsi su ogni lato del corridoio.  
« _È solo il risultato di un algoritmo, signore_.»  
Erano otto uomini tutti armati e con poca voglia di sorridere.  
«Hai attivato il protocollo?» chiese sistemandosi il colletto della camicia.  
« _Operazione eseguita con successo._ »  
«Bene.» Almeno avrebbe evitato di dover parlare per metafore.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jane si torturò le dita delle mani senza neanche accorgersene, solo quando le unghie graffiarono troppo forte la pelle e vide piccole gocce di sangue, se ne rese conto.  
Dov'era Thor?  
Dov'era questo luogo dove se ne stava steso su un letto privo di sensi?  
Come poteva anche solo respirare pensandolo in quella situazione?  
Bruce le aveva portato un bicchiere d'acqua, Natasha le aveva detto che stavano facendo il possibile, Clint asseriva che ormai che avevano Loki era solo questione di tempo prima di avere risposte e soluzioni.  
Steve non aveva detto nulla.  
Jane aveva cercato i suoi occhi e aveva trovato gli stessi timori. Ma Steve era un soldato leggendario ed era capace di celarli, lei era solo una donna innamorata e la sua paura distruggeva anche la patina di raziocinio che le dava un dottorato in astrofisica.  
Guardò la porta aprirsi e Linn entrare. Guardò il viso della donna al suo fianco, il viso di Sigyn.  
Trattenne le lacrime solo perché non ci sarebbe stato lui a lavarle via con una carezza, non ci sarebbe stato lui a stringerla e a sussurrarle di non tremare.  
«Jane...»  
Un nodo spigoloso le scese in gola.  
«Noi raggiungiamo Fury.» Natasha parlò ancora ma lei aveva lo sguardo fisso in quello azzurro a pochi metri.  
Con la Romanoff anche Clint lasciò la stanza e poi fu il turno di Steve.  
Linn seguì il capitano non prima di averla guardata con una strana tristezza che non aveva tempo né forza di spiegarsi.  
Bruce fu l'ultimo ad andare via, fu l'unico che però le sorrise.  
La porta si chiuse e in quella stanza Jane avrebbe solo voluto che quegli occhi azzurri appartenessero a Thor.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Entrò lentamente nella stanza e subito si ritrovò la canna di una pistola contro la tempia.  
Alzò entrambe le mani con un sorriso.  
«Calma, ragazzi. Mi manda papà Fury.» Gli occhi saettarono al letto al centro e al viso assopito che vi giaceva.  
«Hai cinque minuti, Stark. Sono questi gli ordini.» Gli intimò l'agente alla sua destra.  
«Basteranno.»  
Abbassò le mani e aspettò che i due uscissero.  
Nick doveva confidare molto nelle sue videocamere altrimenti non gli avrebbe lasciato quella libertà. Nick era un po' troppo ingenuo per essere a capo di un'agenzia di intelligence che aveva la pretesa di difendere il mondo da minacce terrestri e aliene.  
O forse era Tony a essere un po' troppo stronzo per lavorarci - anzi, per farvi beneficienza, dal momento che nessuno gli passava un verdone.  
Guardò la stanza bianca e sterile e i macchianti accanto al letto.  
Loki dormiva.  
Le braccia nude stese sul lenzuolo e l'ago di una flebo nel braccio destro. Le manette che legavano i polsi alle sbarre d'acciaio laterali.  
Bruce gli aveva detto della sua ferita all'addome, ma non ci teneva proprio a scostare il lenzuolo per sincerarsene.  
Si avvicinò con passi tranquilli osservando le telecamere all'angolo che stavano riprendendo la scena ma che, chissà per quale motivo, avrebbero avuto qualche problemino sia d'audio che di video.  
Sapeva che Nick non avrebbe apprezzato la sua idea di insinuarsi per l'ennesima volta nei suoi sistemi, ma poteva sempre dare la colpa a Loki. Si poteva sempre dare la colpa a Loki un po' per tutto.  
Quando raggiunse il letto guardò il viso pallido e il taglio sulla fronte. Il labbro spaccato e i lividi sulle spalle.  
Lo avevano mazzolato per bene.  
Sollevò un angolo della bocca e gli schiaffeggiò una guancia un paio di volte.  
«Ehi, Gray's Anatomy, svegliati» sospirò schiaffeggiando leggermente anche l'altra.  
Ci fu dapprima un brontolio e poi uno sbattere infastidito di palpebre.  
In realtà pensava stesse fingendo di dormire. Doveva essersi sbagliato.  
Sembrava essere messo abbastanza male, eppure rimaneva diffidente a ogni suo comportamento. Quello lì ne sapeva sempre una più del diavolo.  
«Andiamo, ho solo cinque minuti» brontolò incrociando le braccia e aspettando che Loki lo mettesse a fuoco.  
«Stark...»  
«Mi hai riconosciuto. Bene. Possiamo escludere danni alla corteccia celebrale, anche se mi preoccupano più quelli di natura psicologica.»  
Un debole sorriso gli piegò le labbra.  
«Fury vuole usare la tua compagnia per torturarmi?... Che uomo sadico.»  
Sospirò allontanandosi di qualche passo e sedendosi su tavolo posto al lato della stanza.  
«Immaginavo avresti preferito la compagnia di qualcun altro. Devi accontentarti. Quando tenti di invadere un pianeta una decina di volte di solito le persone non sono propense a darti quello che vuoi.»  
Loki lo ascoltava con il capo leggermente reclinato di lato.  
Deglutì un paio di volte mal celando una smorfia sofferente.  
«Se evitassi di morire nei prossimi minuti te ne sarei grato.»  
Lo vide sorridere e osservarlo con la solita arroganza.  
Quanto poteva essere insopportabile anche in quel momento?  
«Sei qui per chiedermi di Mjolnir?... Ti risparmio tempo: non ho idea di dove sia.»  
Arrogante e scontato.  
«Sbagliato! Non sono qui per il martellone di tuo fratello - che detta così suona anche ambiguo.»  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio visibilmente diffidente e Tony sapeva avrebbe avuto ben poco da fare il diffidente fra un po'.  
Saltò giù dal tavolo e prese a gironzolare per la stanza.  
«Ambiguo! Ecco, era proprio di questo che volevo parlare.»  
Loki non rispose. Dovette però intuire che voleva andare a parare da qualche parte.  
Loki era irritante e fastidioso, ma mai uno stupido. Dannato lui...  
«Falla breve, Stark, vorrei dormire.»  
«Sarò una scheggia! Vorrei che rispondessi solo a due domande.» Arrestò il suo vagare e lo fissò con finta curiosità. «La prima: quanto devi essere messo male per dover tramutare tuo fratello in una donna per poter scopare? E due: che droga hai usato per convincerla?... Perché non credo che qui sulla Terra ne esistano di così forti.»  
Loki lo guardava senza lasciar trapelare nulla. Era bravo, su questo non poteva dire nulla.  
«Sei qui per chiedermi consigli sulle donne, Stark? Non mi dirai che la bella Virginia non è soddisfatta adeguatamente... vero?»  
Ghignò scuotendo il capo.  
«Ho capito, non ne vuoi parlare. Beh, hai ragione. Hai assolutissimamente ragione! Neanche a me andrebbe di parlare del modo in cui ho giocato al dottore con mio fratello quando è diventato mia sorella, però devi farlo perché, non so se l'hai notato, ma qui sulla Terra ne abbiamo un po' le scatole piene di te e dei tuoi trucchetti.» Non ci fu più spazio per i sorrisi e le battute. Non c'era più spazio per niente che non fosse la verità. Tony lo sapeva, Loki anche.  
«O mi dici ora i dove, i perché e i per come senza tralasciare nulla, o vado dalla tua Sigyn e le faccio qualsiasi domanda mi passi per la testa e credimi, ne ho alcune davvero delicate.»  
Loki non aveva più sorrisi sul viso né arroganza nello sguardo, eppure non mostrò un solo singolo tentennamento.  
I polsi bloccati dalle manette non si mossero di un centimetro, la gola non sussultò, nessun fremito, nessuna piccola traccia di rabbia.  
Solo il semplice e apatico niente.  
«Fa' pure, Stark.»  
Quella risposta fece nascere un ringhio sulla sua lingua ma lo inghiottì. Credeva avrebbe funzionato. Credeva che toccare lei avrebbe portato a parlare lui.  
«Falle tutte le domandi che ti passano per la testa. Chiedile di Amora, di Styrkárr... di noi.» Un piccolo sorriso piegò le labbra screpolate di Loki. «Chiedile anche quante volta l'ho posseduta, forse ricorda il numero esatto... o forse no. Sai, sono state un numero considerevole...»  
Non credeva davvero a quello che stava sentendo. In verità non voleva sentire nulla di quella storia.  
«Chiedile di come gemeva il mio nome, di come mi supplicava di prenderla ancora e ancora... Chiedile della facilità con cui ha allargato le gambe alla prima occasione, e di come ha goduto nel farlo.»  
Scosse il capo disgustato e quel disgusto dovette trapelare dalla sua espressione perché il ghigno inquietante sul viso di Loki si accentuò.  
«Vuoi risposte, Stark?... Chiedile al tuo caro Thor.»  
La porta si aprì ma Tony non osservò i due agenti rientrare. Gli occhi sul quel viso e su quell'espressione sprezzante che gli stava rivoltando lo stomaco.  
«Tempo scaduto.»  
Sorrise ancora nauseato e lasciò quella stanza senza dire una parola.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando la porta si chiuse alle spalle di Stark, le due guardie ripresero il loro posto.  
Loki deglutì a vuoto e lasciò che il viso perdesse ogni curva di sorriso, di falso e ingannevole sorriso.  
Respirò a fondo.  
 _Sigyn_...  
Nella sua mente disegnò ogni dettaglio del suo viso, l'azzurro dei suoi occhi lo abbagliò.  
Poi quegli occhi divennero più infantili e splendevano su un viso tondo.  
“ _Fratello, sbrigati!_ ”  
Era Thor che correva per le colline di Yord. Era Thor che gli tendeva la mano per aiutarlo a salire. Era il sorriso di un bambino spavaldo eppure dolce come nessun altro, che gli baciava la fronte prima di addormentarsi al suo fianco, che gli giurava che lo avrebbe difeso da ogni pericolo.  
Era il sorriso e gli occhi di un fratello che aveva amato più di ogni altra cosa nella sua vita.  
Sulle colline di Yord, sotto l'arancio del tramonto, lui e Thor sospiravano sogni di fanciulli, disegnavano futuri dorati da re e condottieri.  
Erano solo Loki e Thor.  
Non era più stato così.  
Quel fratello era morto secoli dietro, era molto fra le risate di Fandral e gli scherni di Sif, era morto nelle battute di Volstagg e le occhiate di Hogun. Era morto su ogni bocca che aveva baciato, nel gemito di ogni donna che gli aveva scaldato prima il letto e poi il cuore.  
Il Thor che affermava ancora con fastidiosa convinzione di essere suo fratello era solo l'ombra di un ricordo lontano.  
E Loki aveva smesso di cercare quell'ombra, aveva smesso di inseguirla.  
Se quel fratello era perduto, così non era stato per la donna che aveva amato. L'unica, la sola.  
Sua e di nessun altro.  
 _Thor è perduto._  
Era sua la voce che lo ribadiva forte.  
 _Sigyn è mia._  
Sollevò le palpebre con un sospiro. «Che ore sono?»  
«È ora che chiudi quella bocca.»  
Irritanti midgardiani.  
«Voglio solo sapere quanto devo aspettare affinché queste dannate luci si oscurino, cosicché possa dormire lontano dalla vista fastidiosa delle vostre facce.»  
La guardia sulla destra fece qualche passo e raggiunse il letto.  
«Di' ancora una sola parola e ti pianto un proiettile in testa e allora dormirai tutto il tempo che vuoi. Chiaro?»  
Sorrise divertito ma l'uomo tornò alla sua posizione senza cedere.  
«Chiaro» sospirò chiudendo nuovamente le palpebre.  
Qualche attimo dopo scese una tenue penombra che sebbene non potesse chiamare buio, gli concesse comunque di tenere le palpebre aperte senza che i due lo notassero.  
Un solo volto in quelle ombre, un solo nome fermo sulla punta della lingua.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

 

 

 

 

 

Note:  
[1] **Lannister**. È ovviamente un riferimento all'opera letterale “Games of Thrones” in cui i fratelli Cersei e Jaime hanno una relazione di natura incestuosa.  
[2] **Rhodey** , ovvero James Rhodes/War Machine, amico di Tony. L'episodio del rapimento del Presidente è una citazione al film Iron Man 3.


	16. Il caldo tocco di fredde dita

***

 

Jane ricordava bene il primo dettaglio di cui si era innamorata. Perché Thor era sempre stato bello da far male, ma c'era qualcosa che era più sorprendente di ogni altro particolare: i suoi occhi.  
Azzurri come un cielo che non aveva mai osservato con nessun telescopio, un azzurro che non aveva visto dipinto su nessuna tela di nessun museo, un azzurro di cui neanche in un laboratorio sarebbe stato possibile ricrearne la cromia.  
Thor era piombato dal cielo come in una storia ridicola, una leggenda vecchia e polverosa, o una fiaba rosa confetto.  
Un principe caduto dal cielo e atterrato davanti ai suoi piedi.  
Il sogno di ogni donna.  
Fra la polvere e la luce di qualche torcia, Jane aveva visto quegli occhi e non aveva potuto far altro che innamorarsene.  
Sigyn aveva gli stessi occhi di Thor; lo stesso identico colore, la stessa forma, la stessa luce colpevole, la stessa dolorosa bellezza.  
Eppure Sigyn non era Thor.  
«Sono ancora io.»  
Scosse il capo con un sorriso che piangeva. «Sei una parte di Thor» sospirò strofinando ancora i palmi delle mani fra di essi.  
«Jane...»  
«Una parte che non conoscevo» continuò. «Amora... Styrkárr... » Scosse ancora la testa. «Ci sono tante cose che non conosco, c'è un  intero passato che non conosco, però non mi è mai pesato, perché mi dicevo: Jane, come puoi pretendere che qualcuno che ha vissuto tanto a lungo ti racconti per filo e per segno ogni minimo aneddoto?»  
Sigyn l'ascoltava con le labbra serrate, con la gola che sussultava di tanto in tanto, con quegli occhi - _Dio, i tuoi occhi_ \- che cercavano di restare fissi nei suoi. «Andava bene, perché non mi importa del passato ma nascondermi un pezzo di te... no, questo a me non sta bene.»  
«Non avrei voluto farlo.»  
«Lo so... ma l'hai fatto e bada bene non voglio colpevolizzarti, però non chiedermi di essere forte stavolta perché non posso esserlo.»  
«Oh, Jane.» Le sue piccole mani avevano intrappolato le sue. Erano calde e morbide, eppure Jane non sentiva alcun conforto in quel tocco. «Non ti chiederei qualcosa che non potresti sostenere. Ma tu sei forte... Sei la persona più forte che conosca in questo mondo.» E le aveva sorriso ma Jane non era riuscita a rispondere a quel sorriso.  
Aveva fatto scivolare via le sue mani e si era alzata dalla sedia.  
Una ciocca a nascondersi dietro a un orecchio e mille parole sulla punta della lingua.  
«Io...» Si umettò le labbra e la guardò ancora. «Ho bisogno di Thor per essere forte.»  
«Sono qui, Jane.»  
Abbassò il capo e stavolta sorrise.  
«No, non sei più qui... Non per me.»  
Non ebbe risposta eppure la udì comunque.  
Quando sollevò gli occhi, scoprì quelli di Sigyn fissi sulle sue stesse mani ferme immobili contro le ginocchia.  
Percorse con lo sguardo le linee morbide del suo viso, i capelli in disordine, le spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano a un ritmo tristemente calmo.  
«La barriera di Loki non c'è più» asserì recuperando la sua attenzione.  
Sigyn annuì e si alzò a sua volta.  
«Chiama Asgard e chiedi aiuto.»  
Un sospiro abbandonò le sue labbra, ma non una parola fu pronunziata.  
Fu Jane a doverne dire ancora.  
«Aiutami a riportare qui Thor.»  
«Perdonami, Jane.»  
No, non c'era nessun perdono da chiedere né da concedere, Jane questo lo sapeva.  
Allungò una mano e aspettò che lei la afferrasse.  
Sigyn indugiò a lungo con lo sguardo sulle sue dita, poi fece un passo e le sfiorò.  
Ne fece ancora uno e la strinse fra le braccia.  
 _Sii forte, Jane._  
Nella sua testa era Thor a sospirarglielo dolcemente.  
Jane l'abbracciò a sua volta e sentì quanto quell'abbraccio significasse più per Sigyn che per lei.  
Respirò a fondo e chiuse gli occhi. Dietro le palpebre trovò il sorriso di Thor.  
 _Sii forte.  
...  
Lo sarò. Per te.  
Sarò forte e ti porterò indietro._  
Quando quell'abbraccio si sciolse, c'era un po' di Thor sulle labbra di Sigyn, un po' di quel sorriso che era stato il secondo dettaglio che aveva amato di lui.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Bruce stava discutendo con Steve delle condizioni dell'agente Marchel quando aveva scorto con la coda dell'occhio Tony dal fondo del corridoio.  
Non era neanche riuscito a sentire la frase con cui Steve lo aveva accolto ché la mano di Tony si era serrata attorno al suo polso e, senza neanche smettere di camminare, se l'era trascinato dietro lasciando visivamente interdetti sia Steve che Linn.  
Dopo all'incirca sette passi, Bruce sentì che il conta battiti stava visualizzando delle cifre un po' troppo alte.  
«Tony! Ma che ti prende?» chiese sfuggendo dalla sua presa.  
Solo allora vide l'espressione sul suo viso e no, non era per niente rassicurante.  
Si tastò con le dita il polso mentre giravano un angolo.  
«Che sta succedendo adesso?»  
Tony non aveva detto mezza parola. Aveva poi aperto una porta e gli aveva fatto cenno di entrare.  
A quel punto Bruce non aveva potuto fra altro che seguirlo.  
La porta si era chiusa.  
Era uno stanzino del reparto di infermeria. C'era una lettiga d'acciaio, qualche scaffale in alluminio, dei camici bianchi gettati su un paio di scatole.  
Disinfettanti, tinture di iodio.  
Tony aveva fatto un lungo sospiro e aveva tirato fuori il suo smartphone.  
Bruce studiò ancora il suo viso ma quando non udì un solo fiato, scosse il capo incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Ok, adesso mi stai spaventando, Tony.»  
Nessuna risposta.  
Tony teneva lo sguardo fisso sul palmare mentre digitava qualcosa con i pollici.  
Pulsazioni troppo alte. Hulk stava bussando.  
«Tony!» Forse urlò, non se ne rese conto, ma Tony non mostrò alcun intento di fare o dire qualcosa.  
Stava per uscire da quella stanza quando finalmente qualcuno parlò: non era Tony, era la voce di Loki.  
“ _Falle tutte le domande che ti passano per la testa. Chiedile di Amora, di Styrkárr... di noi. Chiedile anche quante volte l'ho posseduta, forse ricorda il numero esatto.._.”  
«Ma che cos'è?» chiese anche se aveva intuito bene cosa Tony voleva dimostrare.  
«Ascolta.» Finalmente aveva parlato e Bruce aveva seguito il suo comando.  
La voce di Loki abbandonò ancora lo smartphone di Stark.  
“ _Chiedile di come gemeva il mio nome, di come mi supplicava di prenderla ancora e ancora... Chiedile della facilità con cui ha allargato le gambe alla prima occasione, e di come ha goduto nel farlo_.”  
«Oh dio...» Si passò una mano sugli occhi e sospirò a lungo.  
“ _Vuoi risposte, Stark?... Chiedile al tuo caro Thor._ ”  
Poi fu silenzio.  
 _Milleuno... milledue... milletre... millequattro..._  
Iniziò a contare lentamente mentre un calore insopportabile saliva dalla sua gola. Gli occhi ancora serrati.  
Il verde dei prati, le onde del mare, la sabbia dorata del deserto del Sahara.  
Le lande gelide del Polo Nord, i ghiacci silenziosi su cui aveva camminato anni addietro.  
 _Milleventisette..._  
Il centinaio di agenti in quel dannato edificio di cemento.  
«Non so tu, Bruce, ma io credo di aver bisogno di un'intera bottiglia di bourbon.»  
Scostò le dita e tornò con lo sguardo sul viso di Tony.  
Aveva millantato a lungo, aveva scherzato e anche pesantemente ironizzato su una possibile relazione ambigua fra Thor e Loki, eppure in quel momento Bruce non voleva credere che quelle ipotesi discutibili fossero la realtà.  
«Sei stato da lui?» chiese cercando di non badare al rumore sordo dei battiti nelle sue orecchie.  
«Mi ha mandato Nick, non è stata una mia idea.» Tony continuò a giocherellare con lo smartphone per poi infilarlo nella tasca. «In verità stavo cercando un modo per aggirare la sicurezza e insinuarmi in quella stanza ma Nick mi ha tolto dall'incomodo.»  
Non si stupì di quella confidenza. Quando l'aveva visto sparire aveva subito intuito stesse macchinando qualcosa che aveva a che fare con Loki.  
«In ogni caso, questa qui, caro dottore, è una confessione in piena regola.»  
«Ehi, aspetta, Tony. Qualsiasi cosa ha detto può aver mentito. Chi ci dice che dica la verità? È Loki, dopotutto. Non puoi lasciare che-»  
«Mi spiace deluderti ma le parole di Loki sono la verità perché prima di parlare con lui ho accidentalmente ascoltato un discorso fra le nostre due bionde e, credimi, avrei ceduto la mia quota maggioritaria delle Stark Industries per dimenticare quello che ho sentito.»  
Aggrottò la fronte e scosse il capo. «Hai origliato Linn e Thor?»  
«Linn e Sigyn, Bruce. Chiamala Sigyn perché, fidati, a livello di conati la cosa aiuta parecchio, e comunque te l'ho detto: è stato accidentale.»  
Poi fu un lungo silenzio. Bruce cercò di metabolizzare tutto; Tony chissà che diavolo stava combinando con il suo auricolare mentre parlava con Jarvis.  
«Thor e Loki...» sospirò a se stesso.  
Non pensava davvero che Tony potesse aver ragione. Non pensava davvero che la situazione fra quei due fosse così complicata.  
«Bruce, cerca di riprenderti dallo shock dell'incesto perché dobbiamo parlare con gli altri.»  
«Cos- Tony, non dire sciocchezze, non possiamo dirlo agli altri!»  
Dall'espressione sul suo viso sembrava avesse detto una castroneria come “la Terra è piatta”, ma Tony non poteva essere davvero convinto a raccontare la storia a tutti.  
«Dobbiamo farlo. Ormai Loki ha svuotato il sacco, e ci sono intere riprese delle sue parole, anche se al momento le ho inibite. Adesso possiamo affrontare Thor, cioè Sigyn,  senza più filtri, Bruce. Possiamo mettere fine a questa cosa una volta per tutte.»  
«Come pensi di poter andare da Nick e dirgli una cosa simile? A che pro? Come può aiutarci a recuperare Mjolnir sapere dei loro trascorsi?» Tony lo ascoltò in silenzio soffiando forte dal naso. «Steve... non hai pensato a Steve? Come pensi che reagirebbe?»  
«Le reazioni da cattolico di Cap non sono un mio problema. Le bugie di Thor lo sono, e anche quelle di Linn. Le perversioni di Loki lo sono e io voglio solo usarle contro di lui.»  
«E calpesteresti la dignità di un amico per farlo?»  
Tony sospirò ancora portando lo sguardo sulla parete.  
«Credi davvero che provi piacere a farlo?»  
«Non sto dicendo questo, dico solo che se devi parlare con Thor, va bene... ma per favore, Tony, te lo chiedo per favore, non alzare un polverone adesso.»  
«Prima o poi va alzato.»  
Assentì con il capo umettandosi le labbra.  
«Sì, hai ragione, ma non adesso.»  
Tony lo guardò a lungo e poi sollevò un angolo della bocca.  
«Lo fai per la Foster, vero?»  
Sentì il viso accaldarsi.  
«Anche,» rispose. «Jane non ha bisogno di sapere anche questo... dio solo sa come stia in questo momento.»  
«Perché non ti fai avanti? A quanto pare il suo fidanzato preferisce i martelli... in tutti i sensi.»  
Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia di richiamo ma Tony sorrise e lui non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.  
«Non è corretto fare battute su questa situazione, Tony.»  
«Oh, Bruce, non ho ancora iniziato a fare battute.» Si avviò alla porta e poggiò la mano sul pomello.  
«Tony...»  
«Lo so, Bruce.» Tony lo guardò e non c'era più alcun sorriso. «Ma terrò la bocca chiusa solo fino a domattina.»  
«Domattina?»  
Tony annuì. «Domattina.»  
Non insistette più. Era già un buon compromesso.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Da quando Bruce era stato letteralmente rapito da Stark, Steve e Linn non avevano detto una sola parola.  
Steve la guardava e tentava di aprire bocca, poi lei guardava lui e nessuno osava fiatare.  
Lo aveva baciato.  
Lei.  
La piccola e timida Linn aveva baciato lui.  
Ed era stato meraviglioso.  
Si sentì arrossire al ricordo delle sue labbra e prese un profondo respiro.  
Quando si era tirata indietro Steve non aveva saputo rispondere al suo “grazie”, si era solo alzato in piedi e le aveva detto che dovevano andare, e Linn lo aveva seguito.  
Non era stato molto galante ma, _accidenti_ , non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi.  
Gettò uno sguardo all'angolo dietro cui erano spariti Bruce e Tony.  
Thor stava ancora parlando con Jane, e Clint e Natasha erano di certo da Fury.  
E lui era lì, in compagnia di una ragazza che in meno di 48 ore lo aveva irrimediabilmente travolto, con i suoi silenzi e i suoi sorrisi imbarazzati, con modi che credeva perduti e occhi tanto dolci che non avrebbe mai immaginato ne esistessero.  
Non c'era scudo con cui potesse difendersi da quello che stava nascendo nel suo petto.  
E il momento non poteva essere meno appropriato.  
«Perdonami.»  
A quella voce si voltò a guardarla.  
«Scusa?»  
Forse aveva sentito male perché Linn non poteva avergli chiesto-  
«Perdonami per averti baciato. Non avrei dovuto. È stato un gesto inopportuno e me ne rammarico.»  
Non credeva davvero alle sue orecchie e sebbene avesse solo voglia di gridarle che non aveva nulla di cui scusarsi e che lui avrebbe voluto baciarla dal primo momento e che l'avrebbe già fatto se non avesse dovuto indossare uno stupido costume a stelle e strisce, Steve riuscì solo a restare in silenzio con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.  
«Ti prego solo di dimenticare la mia insolenza, Steve. Solo questo.»  
«Linn...» sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso.  
 _Stupido!_  
Stark aveva ragione: era un vero idiota!  
«Senti, io...» Non trovava parole, non trovava nessuna frase che andasse bene e gli occhi di Linn erano tropo belli per meritarne di sbagliate.  
Mando giù nella gola ogni dubbio e si schiarì la voce con un leggero colpo di tosse.  
Passò i palmi delle mani sulle cosce perché li sentiva troppo umidi.  
Si bagnò le labbra e la guardò ancora.  
Linn era in attesa che lui dicesse qualcosa, con la gola che sussultava e le spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano e-  
No, non stava aspettando parole.  
Sentì il cuore accelerare e si schiarì di nuovo la voce.  
Non l'aveva mai fatto. Non aveva mai realmente baciato una donna, assurdamente erano sempre state loro a fare il primo passo e se pensava che era come una bandiera per un'intera nazione, poteva sentire l'imbarazzo di quella verità solcare sotto la sua pelle e farla rabbrividire.  
I brividi, ma di ben altra natura, si moltiplicarono quando si avvicinò a lei ancora di qualche passo.  
La gola di Linn sussultò nuovamente.  
Le sue labbra erano socchiuse e gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
 _Momento sbagliato, posto sbagliato, situazione sbagliata..._  
Le sfiorò il viso con il dorso dell'indice e sentì lo stomaco stringersi fino a fare male.  
Momento sbagliato, posto sbagliato, situazione sbagliata.  
Ma Linn era giusta, le sensazioni che scatenava dentro di lui erano giuste, il desiderio che nasceva a ogni centimetro di distanza che la sua bocca divorava era maledettamente giusto.  
«Steve...» Sentì soffiarlo contro le sue labbra prima che le sfiorasse con le proprie.  
Ed erano calde e dolci, ed erano tutto ciò che in quel momento importava.  
Scivolò con le mani sui suoi fianchi fino a stringere la sua vita sottile fra le braccia. Sentì quelle di Linn legarsi attorno alle sue spalle e le dita nuotare fra i suoi capelli.  
La baciò con dolcezza e poi con passione. La baciò dimenticando tutto il resto, sentendo un cuore infuriare contro il petto senza chiedersi a chi appartenesse.  
Qualcuno passò loro accanto, poteva udire i passi di qualche agente.  
Non si curò di loro né di alcun altro. Non si curò dell'occhio rosso delle telecamere né del sibilo del suo auricolare.  
Con un gesto istintivo lo tirò via dall'orecchio lasciandolo cadere a terra.  
Il mondo poteva fare anche a meno di lui per i prossimi dieci minuti.  
Per le prossime dieci ore.  
Per i prossimi dieci anni.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando qualcuno bussò Sigyn guardò la porta con diffidenza.  
Quando da essa si affacciò il viso di Tony, la diffidenza divenne fastidio.  
Non poteva farne a meno, sapeva bene che Tony non aveva colpe, eppure non riusciva a sfuggire da quella sensazione.  
«Sto tornando alla Tower.» Lo udì affermare. Accanto a lui le parve che Bruce scostasse lo sguardo. Non si chiese neanche il perché.  
«Vuoi un passaggio?» A quella domanda si voltò d'istinto verso Jane.  
«Io non credo sia il caso di lasciare la struttura» affermò cercando nello sguardo di Jane la richiesta di rimanere.  
Quella richiesta non arrivò e Sigyn sapeva bene era giusto così.  
Ma non aveva intenzione comunque di seguire Tony nella sua casa.  
Non adesso, non dopo ciò che era accaduto quel pomeriggio, non dopo aver udito la verità abbandonare le labbra di Loki.  
«Come preferisci.» Tony affondò le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni. «Allora parleremo qui, anche se avrei preferito farlo davanti a un bicchiere di buon vino.»  
«Io torno in laboratorio.» Jane si allontanò e lei non riuscì neanche a fermarla.  
«Ti accompagno?»  
Alla richiesta di Bruce, pregò che lei accettasse. Lo fece e gli sorrise.  
Prima di uscire la guardò e Jane sorrise anche a lei.  
 _Grazie..._  
Non serviva pronunziarlo. Jane era la donna più forte e bella e intelligente che avesse mai incontrato nella sua lunga vita.  
Bruce chiuse la porta e Sigyn rimase sola con Tony.  
Sapeva che avrebbe voluto udire altre spiegazioni di Styrkárr e Amora, qualsiasi cosa potesse essere loro d'aiuto.  
Aiutare loro affinché loro potessero aiutare lei, aiutare Thor.  
«Dimmi.» Incrociò le braccia sul seno e aspettò l'ennesima domanda.  
Ma Tony non fece alcuna domanda.  
«Ho parlato con Loki.»  
Aggrottò la fronte con un groppo asciutto che le scendeva nella gola.  
«Quando?»  
Gli ordini di Fury erano stati chiari e sebbene Stark fosse sempre stato un uomo poco incline alla subordinazione, non credeva avrebbe davvero calpestato anche quel comando.  
«Poco fa e tranquillizzati, dolcezza, mi ha mandato Fury.»  
Non badò neanche alle sue ennesime beffe, troppo occupata a preoccuparsi di cosa avesse potuto dir Tony a Loki, cosa soprattutto Loki aveva detto a lui.  
Tony la guardò senza dire niente per interi minuti.  
«Che ti ha detto?»  
Una domanda che non necessitava di risposte.  
«Qualcosa che avrei preferito non sapere.»  
Sentì il volto bruciare, il petto incrinarsi e il suo stesso orgoglio sbriciolarsi sotto le dita.  
Deglutì e non riuscì a tenere il suo sguardo.  
«Ho le registrazioni nel caso volessi ascoltare, ma ti avviso che non c'è andato giù leggero, ma questo è scontato visto di chi stiamo parlando.»  
Sentiva la bocca secca e le dita stringere con troppa forza i gomiti.  
Loki non poteva averle fatto anche questo, non poteva aver distrutto anche il rispetto dei suoi compagni.  
«Saltiamo la parte in cui mi dici che è stato tanto tempo fa e in cui io ti rispondo che non importa, perché sarebbero entrambe delle cazzate, e arriviamo dritto al punto in cui tu entri in quella stanza e fai parlare Loki con ogni mezzo.»  
Sollevò lo sguardo e la gola sussultò.  
Tony non mostrò alcun apparente reazione ma sapeva bene era solo il suo modo di affrontare la cosa. Chiunque sarebbe stato scosso e disgustato da tutta quella storia. Lo era Natasha, lo era Tony e chiunque altro l'avrebbe udita. Lo sarebbe stato Clint e lo sarebbe stato Steve. Ed era giusto che fosse così.  
Perché per quanto dolci potessero essere stato le parole di Linn, Sigyn non credeva davvero che tutta quella storia fosse mai stata giusta, fosse mai stata legittima, e non per colpa di un sangue che li univa e che ironicamente non li aveva mai uniti su serio. Perché essere fratelli non era qualcosa che nasceva dal fluido rosso che scorreva nelle vene o dal seno a cui si era stati allattati. Loki era stato suo fratello perché aveva giocato con lui in fasce, aveva ascoltato i suoi pianti, le sue risate. Era suo fratello perché avevano litigato mille volte e mille volte avevano fatto pace. Era suo fratello perché Odino aveva avuto un richiamo per ognuno di essi e Frigga una carezza per entrambi.  
Era suo fratello perché era stato il primo a credere in lui e l‘ultimo ad abbandonare il campo di battaglia al suo fianco.  
Era suo fratello perché senza di lui Thor non era niente.  
Non c'era legittimazione in ciò che avevano fatto in quelle notti e in quei giorni, non c'era nulla di lecito nella passione che avevano consumato con disperazione e con follia, non c'era nulla di perdonabile in tutta quella storia annegata in un passato lontano e colmo di illusioni.  
«Con noi non parlerà anche se dovessimo torturarlo per bene, però credo che tu possa essere più persuasiva e prima che ti infuri, non intendo nulla di sessualmente incestuoso.»  
Rabbrividì nell'udire a voce alta quella parola.  
Era sibilata così tante volte nella sua testa eppure riusciva ancora a farle male, riusciva ancora a farle sentire il peso di un peccato che non era mai andato via, neanche quando quella luce innocente era prima nata per poi spegnersi nel suo stesso ventre.  
Tremò nel chiedersi se Loki avesse gettato via l'ultimo riflesso di quel sentimento, ma Tony non disse nulla che lasciava trapelare che fosse in possesso anche di quell'ultima crudele verità.  
«Non ho poteri, non ho niente con cui obbligarlo a parlare» sospirò cercando di mitigare l'imbarazzo naturale di quel momento.  
«Beh, neanche lui, quindi potete giocare ad armi pari.»  
«Non so cosa ti aspetti che possa fare.»  
Tony sorrise ma era un sorriso freddo e di facciata.  
«Ti inventerai qualcosa.»  
 _Cosa?_  
Non porse la domanda, si limitò a studiare il suo viso sentendosi scomoda nella sua pelle, quella pelle nuova eppure così familiare da farla impazzire.  
«Hai fino a domattina, poi dirò al resto della squadra ciò che Loki mi ha detto. Per adesso solo Bruce ne è a conoscenza.»  
Sussultò e scosse il capo impercettibilmente.  
«Non è una minaccia, né un ricatto, è solo ciò che farò domattina. Volevo avvisarti per correttezza.»  
Una manciata di ore, ecco ciò che la divideva dalla delusione e dal ribrezzo che avrebbe letto negli occhi dei suoi compagni, dalla rabbia e forse dall'odio che avrebbe trovato in quelli di Jane.  
Una manciata di ore e Thor sarebbe stato distrutto per sempre.  
«Fra qualche minuto gli agenti di guardia alla camera di Loki riceveranno l'ordine di Fury di lasciarti entrare.» Sentì la voce sicura di Tony parlare ancora: «Ovviamente sarà Jarvis a trasmettere quell'ordine; Fury non sa nulla di questa storia... almeno non ancora.»  
Assentì con il capo e cercò di raddrizzare le spalle.  
«Non badare alle telecamere che vedrai, non riprenderanno nulla. Le riprese della stanza e dell'intero corridoio saranno offuscate. Neanche io vedrò.» Tony sbuffò con la solita espressione noncurante. «Puoi fidarti. A questo punto è inutile giocare a mentirci a vicenda.»  
Lo ascoltò senza dire nulla rivivendo il loro breve scontro sul tetto e ogni singola occhiata di sfida che si erano scambiati.  
Tony aveva ragione: mentire era ormai una pratica relegata al passato.  
«Se Loki mi darà le sue risposte...»  
«Spereremo che siano utili.»  
Non era ciò che intendeva dire.  
Ma Tony aveva preferito far finta di non udire la sua richiesta codarda e umiliante.  
Non ci sarebbe stato nessuno scambio, non ci sarebbe stato nessun modo per evitare l'inevitabile.  
Stark avrebbe detto a tutti ciò che sapeva a dispetto di qualsiasi cosa lei fosse stata capace di far dire a Loki.  
Tony era stato almeno onesto nel pronunciare la sua sentenza senza possibilità di ricorso.  
«Va bene.»  
Ascoltò le sue direttive: il piano, il corridoio, il numero della stanza in cui giaceva.  
Ascoltò tutto e annuì silente ad ogni informazione.  
Prima di uscire guardò ancora verso Tony.  
«Natasha... lei già sa.»  
Tony non sembrò sorpreso dalla sua confidenza; fece un cenno con la testa e non disse altro.  
Sigyn uscì.  
Tempo, era solo questo che le era concesso: un po' di tempo.  
Su Midgard il tempo sembrava essere la cosa più importante, perché le vite dei terrestri erano brevi e fugaci e ogni respiro aveva un valore prezioso.  
Benché avesse lottato al loro fianco e avesse lottato per loro, non aveva compreso quanto potesse davvero essere importante lo scorrere del tempo.  
Ora lo sapeva.  
E la sua clessidra era appena stata capovolta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Gli occhi di Styrkárr la guardarono a lungo e Amora vide nel fondo nero solo morte.  
«Cosa significano le tue parole, Incantatrice?»  
Non si lasciò intimorire.  
«Significano ciò che ho detto.»  
Un suono gutturale e un fulmine che cadeva in lontananza.  
Nella landa desolata non c'era nulla che potesse essere dato alle fiamme.  
«Non era nei nostri patti, Amora.» La voce era bassa e le parole sibilate con lentezza. Styrkárr avanzò tenendo stretto nel pugno il manico di Mjolnir. «Non era nei patti.» Le soffiò sul viso.  
Amora deglutì ma non mostrò incertezze.  
«Prima di proseguire devo disfarmi degli inganni di quel cane.»  
«Non era nei patti!» L'urlo di Styrkárr fece piovere altre saette.  
Nel suo petto il cuore iniziava a battere un po' più forte ma il viso non lasciò trapelare la sua agitazione.  
Un profondo respiro e la fermezza nello sguardo.  
«Non impiegherò molto. Lasciami solo il tempo per slegare il suo incantesimo e potremmo proseguire.»  
Styrkárr sembrò ascoltarla e allo stesso tempo ascoltare altro, qualche voce nella sua testa, il bisbiglio di qualcun altro.  
«Quanto tempo?» Si sentì chiedere con tono minaccioso.  
«Il tempo necessario.»  
Caddero ancora fulmini e poi ogni fulgore cessò.  
Eterni sembrarono gli attimi che ne seguirono.  
Styrkárr le diede le spalle e Amora temette cosa potesse aver celato al suo sguardo  
«Così sia.» A quelle parole non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro grato. «Avrei il tempo di cui hai bisogno, ma bada bene, Incantatrice: la mia pazienza ha un limite.»  
«La tua fiducia non sarà tradita, Styrkárr.»  
Quando il Vanr si voltò non c'era alcun sorriso sulla sua bocca.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Non mise neanche un piede nel corridoio che gli agenti posti di guardia le impedirono di proseguire.  
«Non puoi stare qui.» Affermò un uomo più alto di lei dai capelli neri e il viso liscio.  
Sigyn guardò i suoi occhi con fermezza.  
«Ho il permesso di Fury di fargli visita.»  
Ricordò le parole di Tony.  
L'agente la studiò per qualche attimo poi si consultò con un altro agente tramite una sola semplice occhiata.  
«Il tuo nome.» Le comandò.  
Ancora il ricordo della voce di Tony risuonò nelle sue orecchie.  
«Non è un'informazione di cui hai bisogno» sentenziò.  
L'agente osservò ancora il suo viso e poi sollevò un angolo delle labbra.  
«Prego» sospirò mimando un gesto di finta cortesia con il braccio.  
Sigyn andò oltre l'uomo e oltre tutti gli altri agenti finche non giunse davanti ad una porta.  
Spinse la maniglia e la penombra della stanza la inghiottì.  
«Chi sei?»  
A quella domanda fu un altro agente a rispondere, l'agente che le aveva fatto strada.  
«Il direttore ha detto di farla entrare. Fuori voi due.»  
I due agenti eseguirono l'ordine.  
«Divertiti...» Si sentì sospirare contro l'orecchio dal primo uomo, prima di restare in quella stanza da sola.  
Tony aveva fatto ricever loro il falso ordine di Fury che comandava di lasciar passare una donna priva di nome che aveva come unico compito quello di interrogare il prigioniero.  
Non era neanche una vera menzogna, ma ormai Sigyn non si perdeva più ad analizzare la sottile linea che divideva la verità dal falso.  
Non c'era più alcun confine, non c'era più nessuna distinzione in nulla che la riguardasse.  
Osservò la stanza buia e la sagoma del letto su cui giaceva Loki. Fece solo un passo prima che una forte luce illuminasse l'ambiente dal soffitto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi per quel cambio repentino e poi la sua gola sussultò quando l'immagine nitida le comparve dinanzi.  
I lividi, le ferite, le manette, la pelle pallida coperta di fasciature.  
Le palpebre serrate, il viso colpito, i capelli neri che cadevano come pece sul cuscino bianco, le lunghe braccia stese sulle lenzuola e il sottile tubo che viaggiava dalla sua vena alla sacca appesa sull'asta di metallo.  
Grandi macchinari che sibilavano, linee verdi e sottili che si disegnavano con cadenza regolare.  
Solo in quel momento la paura tornò a impossessarsi del suo petto, la sensazione che aveva vissuto nel momento in cui aveva udito il cigolio della barella attraversare i corridoi.  
Il terrore di vederlo morire.  
Prese un profondo respiro e raggiunse il bordo del letto.  
Il suo sguardo seguì il contorno di ogni singolo taglio che si disegnava sul suo corpo.  
Scese fino alla punta delle dita. Avvertì l'istinto di sfiorarle, di stringerle fra le proprie, perché qualsiasi errore avesse compiuto, qualsiasi azione anche la più folle e avventata avesse mai realizzato, Loki rimaneva sempre Loki.  
Nessun rancore sarebbe mai stato più forte dell'affetto che provava per lui.  
Per quanto avesse potuto anche odiarlo, non lo avrebbe mai amato di meno.  
Guardò la porta chiusa alle sue spalle.  
Poche ore e la verità sarebbe stata versata come una cascata impetuosa nelle vite dei suoi amici.  
«Un po' tardi per una visita.»  
Si voltò immediatamente scoprendo i suoi occhi aperti e le labbra sorridenti.  
«Non sono qui a porgere visite di piacere» affermò sentendo comunque il bisogno di fare un passo indietro da quel letto.  
Loki la osservo umettandosi le labbra e facendo un cenno con il capo.  
«Perché sei qui, allora?»  
Sorrise istericamente. «Sai bene perché sono qui!... Risparmiami la pantomima dell'innocente, ormai non sei più credibile.»  
«Potrei dire lo stesso.»  
Ispirò a fondo.  
Non avrebbe lasciato alle sue parole di inghiottire quel poco tempo che le era concesso.  
«Mjolnir. Dimmi dov'è, dimmi dove quel traditore di Styrkárr lo ha portato e indicami la strada per giungere a recuperarlo.»  
Una stanca risata abbandonò la gola di Loki prima che si tramutasse in una debole tosse.  
La tosse non cessò presto e il suo viso si contorse in una smorfia di dolore.  
Sigyn sentì quello stesso dolore tingere anche il suo viso.  
«Cos'hai?» chiese con apprensione senza neanche celarla.  
Loki non rispose e continuò a tenere lo sguardo serrato e i denti digrignati.  
«Loki?» Lo raggiunse e gli poggiò una mano sul petto. «Cos'hai? Rispondimi!»  
«La mano...» Era un debole sospiro.  
«La mano? Ti fa male?» Non capiva. Saettò con lo sguardo alle sue dita strette in un pugno. Forse l'acciaio che gli cingeva i polsi era troppo stretto.  
«La tua mano... mi sta premendo sulla ferita.»  
A quel punto capì e ritrasse l'arto guardando la fasciatura bianca che avvolgeva il suo addome.  
«Scusa!»  
Non si era neanche resa conto di averlo detto finché non aveva visto il suo viso aprirsi in un sorriso stanco.  
«I medici della Terra sono molto abili ma i loro metodi risultano alquanto arretrati.»  
Stava bene.  
Dannato lui!  
Sospirò ancora e si scostò i capelli dalla fronte.  
«Dovresti solo ringraziare che abbiano deciso di porgerti le loro cure dopo quello che hai fatto al loro pianeta in più di un'occasione.»  
Loki alzò un sopracciglio con un piccolo cerotto bianco.  
«Non gli ho chiesto io di farlo. Non è colpa mia se sono così stupidi da salvare la vita a un loro nemico.»  
«Ancora li insulti?!... Sei incredibile!» sostenne con sdegno.  
Come poteva parlare così degli uomini che avevano offerto le loro capacità e i loro rimedi per curarlo?  
Ma Loki sorrise ancora, divertito forse dalla sua reazione scontata.  
Sigyn non aveva tempo per dilettarlo con la sua poca freddezza.  
«Adesso parla alla svelta e dimmi-»  
«È inutile.»  
Tacque e lo osservò perdere sorriso e ironia.  
«Cosa è inutile?»  
«Sapere dove si trova Styrkárr. È inutile perché in quelle condizioni non potresti comunque far nulla.»  
Si sentì ardere come le avessero gettato lava addosso.  
«Non sta a te decidere! E ora parla prima che ti costringa con la forza.»  
«Sarò lieto di guardarti tentare.»  
«Allora allietati!» ringhiò e fece schiantare con rabbia il palmo contro la fasciatura.  
Loki digrignò i denti e la sua gola lasciò andare un suono che non era sofferenza, ma una debole risata.  
«Oh, adoro il tuo ardore...» sospirò beffardo con un filo di voce.  
«Taci!» Era pronta a ripetere la stessa azione se non avesse visto il sangue tingere le fasciature e il bianco divenire in breve sempre più roseo.  
La sua ferita doveva essersi riaperta.  
Sapeva quanto era costato suturarla e quante ore avevano impiegato i medici per curare la sua emorragia e ora lei...  
«Loki...» La voce si incrinò e la mano quasi tremò.  
Loki non sembrò accusare molto il dolore ma Loki era sempre stato un bravo attore.  
«Non è nulla.»  
«Nulla? Vado a chiamare-»  
«No.» Non riuscì neanche a fare un passo.  
Lo sguardo di Loki era serio e lucido e la obbligò a restare.  
«I punti si sono aperti. Tutto qui.» Lo udì affermare.  
«Allora devo chiamare i medici-»  
«Ascoltami.» Fu interrotta ancora. Il suo respiro sembrava essere più faticoso, doveva di certo esserlo, e le macchie da rosa divenivano sempre più scarlatte. «Tu puoi curarmi.»  
Scosse il capo assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Che stai dicendo? Io non posso fare nulla.»  
Loki deglutì e strinse ancora la mascella.  
Un altro respiro. «Il seiðr che ho infuso nella tua mano può curarmi.»  
Guardò d'istinto il palmo e poi il suo viso.  
«Come? Non conosco incantesimi di guarigione né rune.»  
«Non serve, basterà che tu ti connetta con il mio seiðr.»  
Era ancora più confusa e la macchia di sangue che stava coprendo le bende non l'aiutava di certo.  
Doveva solo chiamare qualcuno e smettere di andare dietro ai suoi deliri.  
«Ho ancora il mio seiðr, Amora lo ha solo bloccato, come ha bloccato la mia natura.»  
Loki sospirò con sofferenza quelle parole e Sigyn sembrò però capire di più anche ciò che aveva detto Bruce circa gli esami fatti a Loki.  
Un organismo simile a quello di un terrestre ma con una straordinaria capacità rigenerativa.  
Amora aveva potere di fare ciò che aveva detto Loki, Amora aveva un potere spaventosamente smisurato.  
Il corpo che stava indossando il suo cuore era nato da quello straordinario potere.  
Abbassò lo sguardo ancora una volta sulla sua mano e poi lo sollevò per portarlo in quello di Loki.  
«Posso sbloccare i tuoi poteri?» chiese.  
Loki scosse il capo. «No, puoi solo guarire le mie ferite, il che sarebbe già una fortuna dato quanto tempo ci impiegherei con la medicina midgardiana.» Si prese una pausa e poi continuò. «Per sciogliere la catena mistica che tiene assopito il mio seiðr c'è bisogno di avere una profonda conoscenza delle arti magiche e-» La frase fu sprezzata da un ringhio di sofferenza.  
«Loki?»  
Non sapeva cosa fare, riuscì solo a guardare quella macchia allargarsi e la testa urlare di uscire a chiamare aiuto.  
Le macchine sibilarono sempre più rumorose ma nessuno entrò nella stanza.  
Gli agenti di guardia credevano che lei stesse facendo ciò che le era stato ordinato da Fury, che lo stesse obbligando a parlare con ogni mezzo.  
Crudele ironia.  
«Stai perdendo troppo sangue!»  
«Allora curami.»  
Scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare la treccia sempre più disfatta.  
«Non posso farlo!»  
«Sì... puoi... devi solo fare quello che ti dirò... va bene?»  
Sospirò sonoramente e chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì osservò quelli verdi di Loki e la sofferenza che li tingeva.  
Non disse nulla e aspettò che lui le sorridesse appena.  
«Poggia la tua mano sul mio petto.»  
Tentennò mentre il sangue aveva impregnato le bende.  
Loki le fece un cenno con il capo e lei eseguì il suo comando.  
Poggiò la mano in corrispondenza della ferita e sentì il sangue umido sotto al palmo.  
«E adesso?» chiese saettando con lo sguardo dalle sue dita alle macchine rumorose.  
«Adesso devi connetterti con il mio seiðr.»  
«Come faccio?» La sua voce tradì l'agitazione e la diffidenza.  
Loki tossì ancora e bagnò ancora una volta le labbra screpolate e ferite.  
«Cercarlo... sentilo... e connettiti.»  
«Alquanto vago» sospirò cercando di smorzare la tensione.  
Loki le sorrise e poi chiuse gli occhi.  
«Devi farlo altrimenti morirò dissanguato.» Lo disse con tale tranquillità che Sigyn ebbe l'impulso di tirargli un altro pugno e uscire da quella stanza senza voltarsi.  
«Pensi che la pressione psicologica aiuti?»  
«Tutti operano meglio sotto pressione.»  
Sospirò in disaccordo e cercò di concentrarsi, cercò di riprovare la sensazione che aveva avvertito nel magazzino dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Cercò di _sentirlo_.  
Prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi a sua volta.  
Le macchine continuarono a sibilare. Cercò di allontanarle dalla sua testa, cercò di pensare solo a ciò che sentiva sotto il palmo della sua mano, ma percepiva solo l'umido del suo sangue.  
Respirò ancora.  
Lentamente i respiri divennero più regolari, i suoni più ovattati, il sangue più caldo.  
Nel buio delle sue palpebre vide una debole luce dal colore inconfondibile.  
Una pallida luce verde che aumentava di intensità.  
«Ci sei...» La voce di Loki raggiunse i suoi pensieri. «Ora connetterti.»  
«Continui a dirlo ma non mi hai detto come fare» brontolò e la luce si allontanò.  
«Lo stai perdendo.»  
Strinse i denti e ringhiò ancora con svilimento mentre tentava di riacquistare la concentrazione di pocanzi.  
Ma la luce sparì e tornarono i suoni delle macchina.  
Aprì gli occhi con rabbia.  
«Dannazione!»  
«Riprova.»  
Si allontanò dal letto con furia.  
«No, non posso farlo!» Lo guardò con espressione avvilita.  
Loki non disse nulla. Respirò solo profondamente chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.  
Doveva andare a chiamare qualcuno.  
I medici avevano conoscenze che sebbene rudimentali potevano aiutarlo. Lo avevano già fatto.  
Doveva andare a chiamarli.  
Doveva.  
Non lo fece.  
Raggiunse i macchinari e staccò con stizza ogni filo.  
«Che sai facendo?» Le chiese quasi annoiato Loki.  
Sigyn non rispose, scollegò ancora tutti i cavi finché le macchine non cessarono di far rumore.  
«Mi distraggono» affermò poi e tornò accanto a letto.  
Staccò anche la flebo dal suo braccio.  
«Quella potevi lasciarla, credo serva per non farmi morire disidratato» sospirò lui.  
Lo guardò di sottecchi mentre posizionava ancora la mano sul suo petto.  
«Se muori dissanguato non puoi morire disidratato» sentenziò.  
«È un ottimo spunto di discussione, dottoressa.» Le sue labbra sorrisero ma Sigyn cercò di non farsi distrarre anche da quelle.  
Ispirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Connettersi vuol dire fondere insieme l'energia di due seiðr.»  
Riaprì le palpebre e lo guardò silente.  
«Dal momento che entrambi appartengono alla stessa fonte, sarà ancora più semplice.»  
Assentì con il capo e aspettò che Loki continuasse:  
«Nell'attimo esatto in cui avvertirai l'energia, sarà essa stessa a connettersi con te. Devi solo lasciarla entrare...»  
«Devo lasciarla entrare» ripeté con un po' di diffidenza.  
«Più complicato a dirsi che a farsi, credimi.»  
Il suo viso era più pallido del solito, la sua voce più rauca.  
Sigyn sapeva che non aveva più domande da porre né risposte da udire.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Riuscì presto a trovare la luce del suo seiðr e con la stessa velocità la vide allontanarsi.  
Strinse le palpebre già serrate cercando di non perderla ma diveniva sempre più piccola.  
«Dammi la tua mano.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Dammi la tua mano, Sigyn.»  
E mentre teneva il palmo destro premuto contro quella ferita, lasciò che le dita della mancina trovassero quelle stese sulle lenzuola, le dita fredde di Loki, fredde come non le aveva mai davvero avvertite.  
Eppure bastò che le stringesse per sentire il calore aumentare.  
Aumentò anche il calore che si irradiava dal suo palmo, e la luce divenne sempre più forte, sempre più luminosa, finché un'esplosione di smeraldo non le coprì la vista.  
Era indescrivibile l'energia che sentì pervaderla, l'intensità che le attraversò il corpo e la mente... il cuore.  
L'energia dei seiðr di Loki era semplicemente abbagliante.  
La sua anima lo era.  
Intrecciò forte le dita fra le sue mentre sentiva di essere viva come non lo era mai stata.  
Quando la luce iniziò ad affievolirsi e l'energia a sfumare piano dal suo corpo, Sigyn aprì gli occhi e scoprì quelli di Loki che la guardavano.  
«Ce l'hai fatta.»  
Alle sue parole guardò davanti a sé. La benda era ancora sporca ma Loki non mostrava più la sofferenza di poco prima, anche le ferite sul resto del suo corpo sembravano essere sparite, non c'erano più lividi né tagli.  
Guardò ancora il suo viso privo di una qualsiasi abrasione.  
Loki le sorrise e lei non riuscì a far altro che ricambiare.  
Aveva un leggero fiatone di cui si era resa conto solo in quel momento, come si rese conto solo in quel momento delle loro dita ancora legate saldamente.  
«Stai bene?» chiese assurdamente un'ulteriore rassicurazione. Loki fece un cenno con il capo e sciolse l'abbraccio delle loro mani.  
«Grazie a te» sospirò poggiando il palmo sul suo dorso.  
Eppure non riuscì a tenere lontana la tristezza e l'amarezza, la delusione e la rabbia.  
«Dov'è Styrkárr?»  
A quella domanda Loki non allontanò la mano, fu lei a farla scivolare via.  
«Ti ho già detto che non puoi raggiungerlo.»  
«Allora guidami da lui.»  
«Oh, Sigyn...» sospirò stancamente. «In queste condizioni sono inutile quanto uno di questi insulsi terrestri.»  
Indurì lo sguardo e si morse le labbra.  
«Hai voluto tu questo, Loki. Non chiedermi di provare compassione per te adesso» affermò. «Non solo ti sei alleato con Amora ma hai anche creato un'alleanza con quel traditore! E hai visto a cosa ha portato... Mjolnir nelle sue mani. Per Hel, come ti è saltato in mente!?» Era tornata la collera e la frustrazione.  
Le labbra di Loki si serrarono in una linea sottile.  
«Quello è stato un imprevisto. Non era nei miei piani.»  
«Cosa? Che un folle visionario brandisse un'arma destinata solo a chi ne aveva diritto e valore?»  
«Valore?» La sua voce si fece più acuta. «Odino aveva già deciso a chi destinare Mjolnir ancor prima che i nani ne terminassero la costruzione! Non parlarmi di valore quando dietro a ogni singolo evento della nostra vita c'è stata la macchinazione di quel vecchio guercio!»  
Raggiunse la branda con pochi passi e alzò il pugno per minacciarlo.  
«Non ti permetto di parlare così di nostro padre!»  
«Sì, difendi pure il suo onore, magari riuscirai a tornare ad Asgard senza doverti nascondere!»  
Temette di aver capito ma continuò a tenere il braccio sollevato e le dita strette.  
«Il velo è sparito, Sigyn. Sai cosa vuol dire, vero?»  
«Posso ridurti in uno stato peggiore di come ti ho trovato in questo letto. Non mettermi alla prova.» Lo minacciò, ma dagli occhi di Loki trapelava solo una determinazione che il suo polso non aveva.  
Infatti si abbassò lentamente mentre anche lo sguardo tornava a sostare sul petto macchiato di sangue.  
Senza la barriera di Loki Asgard poteva vedere cosa accadeva sulla Terra, Heimdall poteva vedere. Tutti potevano vedere il vero nome che apparteneva alla fanciulla dai capelli d'oro che aveva attraversato secoli dietro le sale del palazzo stretta al braccio di Loki.  
Asgard poteva conoscere la sua vergogna.  
E all'alba anche la Terra avrebbe saputo quanto lorda era la coscienza del potente Thor.  
«Era questo che volevi? Distruggermi?» sospirò scuotendo il capo e sentendo gli occhi pungere. «Volevi distruggere la mia forza, la mia stessa identità... Volevi distruggere la mia dignità. Distruggere il rispetto dei miei compagni e quello del mio regno... Di ogni regno...»  
Sorrise con tristezza più che con rabbia.  
«Sei riuscito nel tuo intento. Hai vinto: hai completamente distrutto Thor.» Non cancellò neanche la lacrima che lasciò le sue ciglia. «Sei felice adesso, _fratello_?»  
Loki restò in silenzio e apparentemente privo di reazioni poi la sua gola sussultò.  
«Credi davvero che abbia fatto tutto questo per vendetta? Per una stupida vittoria su mio fratello?»  
Sollevò le spalle e passò le dita sugli occhi.  
«Cosa vuoi che importi più adesso?... L'hai detto tu: è inutile. No?» Aprì le braccia con un sorriso tragico. «Styrkárr ha Mjolnir, il mio corpo è chissà in quale meandro dell'universo e tu non hai più alcun potere per far nulla.» Scosse il capo e sospirò. «È finita, Loki. Per tutti e due.»  
Era finita.  
Tirò dietro i capelli e sospirò a lungo.  
Era finita.  
...  
 _Non può esserlo!_  
Non poteva essere finita. Non poteva permetterlo!  
“ _Aiutami a riportare qui Thor._ ”  
Risentì la voce di Jane.  
Rivide il viso dei suoi compagni.  
“ _Se ha sbagliato per voi, rimedierà per voi._ ”  
 _Linn..._  
Lo guardò in silenzio per lunghi secondi.  
“ _Potete ancora chiedere a quel cuore. Il principe non vi negherà risposte._ ”  
«Tu...» iniziò avvicinandosi ancora al letto. «Mi porteresti da lui?»  
Come previsto le sorrise con beffa.  
«Non posso farlo.»  
«Sì, ma se potessi, se riavessi i tuoi poteri, mi aiuteresti a recuperare Mjolnir?»  
Ancora un sorriso. «Anche se involontariamente, sono stato io a fare in modo che Styrkárr lo avesse e in verità non mi interessa niente di quel pezzo di ferro... Perché dovrei farlo?»  
«Perché te lo sto chiedendo io» rispose con fermezza e le labbra si Loki si arcuarono ulteriormente finché non scoprì i denti in un sorriso divertito.  
«E con questo?»  
Non disse nulla e Loki si umettò le labbra assottigliando lo sguardo. «Mh... sei un po' subdola, Sigyn.»  
«Ho avuto un buon maestro.»  
Loki rise e poi lasciò andare un lungo sospiro.  
«Anche se volessi soddisfare la tua richiesta, cuore mio, non c'è modo che possa aiutarti. I miei poteri sono assopiti, non dimenticarlo, e da solo non sono in grado di riaccenderli.»  
Sapeva che era un azzardo, sapeva che era una mossa pericolosa ma era anche l'unica che potesse giocare.  
«Hai detto che qualcuno con una forte conoscenza delle arti magiche può farlo» affermò e lui l'ascolto senza interromperla. «Io so dove trovare quella persona.»  
Loki capì e scosse il capo sorridendo.  
«Non mi faranno neanche varcare i cancelli di Asgard e poi dubito seriamente che i tuoi amici mi permetteranno di andare via adesso che possono divertirsi.» Nel dirlo mosse un polso facendo tintinnare l'acciaio delle manette.  
«Parlerò con Fury affinché ti affidi a me e una volta su Asgard proferirò direttamente con nostro padre e-»  
«Guardati!» La interruppe. «Pensi davvero che lui si degnerà anche solo di riceverti?»  
Non seppe ribattere. Serrò solo la mascella mordendosi un labbro con rabbia. «E se anche accettasse di ascoltarti non farà nulla per farmi riavere i miei poteri. Mi spiace deluderti, ma il tuo piano risulta un chiaro fallimento ancora prima di essere messo in atto.»  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che rinunci? Che getti la spugna? Se Styrkárr ha voluto Mjolnir non l'ha fatto per diletto. Ha un piano e questo è un pericolo anche per Asgard, per tutti i regni! Padre non potrà ignorare questa verità.»  
«Allora torna su Asgard da sola e chiedi aiuto al Grande Padre, se sei così certa della sua comprensione. Non hai certo bisogno di me.»  
«Certo che ho bisogno di te!» Sentì la gola stringersi e mandò giù un sorso di amarezza. «Devi sciogliere l'incantesimo che mi tiene in questo corpo.»  
Ma non era quella la vera ragione.  
La verità era che Sigyn temeva che Loki avesse ragione, che una volta dinanzi agli occhi di suo padre non avrebbe avuto la forza e la dignità di dire una sola parola.  
Temeva che se lui non fosse stato al suo fianco a dividere quel peccato, non avrebbe saputo affrontarlo.  
La verità era che era una codarda.  
Loki la guardò silente e poi stirò i muscoli del collo con un sospiro.  
«Va bene, ma se vuoi il mio aiuto, faremo a modo mio.»  
«Il che vuol dire...?» Si mise sulla difensiva e quando Loki le rivolse un ghigno sornione capì che forse il suo piano, sgangherato e rozzo, stava subendo già il primo cambio di programma.  
«Vuol dire che adesso mi aiuterai a evadere da qui.»

 

 

 

 

***


	17. Sulla via di casa

***

 

«Ricordami perché lo sto facendo» sospirò Sigyn mentre poggiava il palmo sulla maniglia della porta.  
Loki non rispose ché con un sorriso.  
Scosse il capo e prese un lungo respiro.  
Loki aveva ragione: Fury non avrebbe mai dato l'autorizzazione per lasciare la struttura dello S.H.I.E.L.D. tanto meno Midgard, né a lei né a Loki.  
Ma era l'unica alternativa che aveva alla disperazione.  
Doveva tornare ad Asgard e chiedere aiuto a suo padre. Doveva pregarlo di sbloccare i poteri di Loki e fare in modo che lui le indicasse la via per raggiungere Styrkárr; quel Vanr era una minaccia che il grande padre non poteva ignorare.  
Loki diceva di non sapere i suoi veri intenti. Non sapeva se credergli o meno.  
Ma non aveva altra scelta: era questa la sua unica speranza.  
E quando non si aveva altro che quella, si era disposti a fare di tutto.  
Aprì la porta in modo da potersi affacciare senza mostrare l'interno della camera.  
Gli agenti di guardia erano dieci, tutti uomini ben addestrati e dalla corporatura importante.  
«Ho bisogno di un volontario» enunciò guardandoli attentamente.  
Nessuno di loro fiatò.  
Pregò di saper interpretare quel ruolo senza lasciar loro modo di dubitare.  
Poggiò poi infine gli occhi su un uomo più esile degli altri.  
«Tu.» Lo indicò con l'indice. «Entra.»  
L'agente cercò come sempre lo sguardo dei colleghi e soprattutto quello dell'uomo che l'aveva accolta quando era entrata in quel reparto. Era abbastanza palese fosse lui il comandante della squadra.  
L'uomo fece un cenno con il capo appena percettibile e l'agente che Sigyn aveva indicato raggiunse con pochi passi la porta.  
Ma prima di farlo entrare, Sigyn lo fermò poggiando un palmo sul suo petto.  
«Il tuo taser.» Ruotò poi la mano e piegò più volte le dita per invitarlo a porgerglielo.  
«Perché?» Le chiese diffidente l'uomo cercando di guardare l'interno della stanza.  
Non poteva permettere che scoprisse cosa stesse accadendo sul serio.  
Si avvicinò ancora al viso dell'agente e lo fissò negli occhi neri.  
«Perché ne ho bisogno» affermò con fermezza.  
 _Per favore..._  
Nell'angolo in alto a destra, l'occhio rosso di una telecamera li spiava.  
Si chiese se Tony le avesse detto il vero e che quindi nessuno poteva sapere cosa stesse accadendo il quel luogo.  
Doveva per forza di cose essere così, altrimenti avrebbe già ricevuto la visita di una squadra nel momento stesso in cui aveva curato Loki.  
Non le era permesso comunque rischiare.  
«Hai qualche problema con l'udito, soldato?» chiese con tono di rimprovero.  
L'uomo sembrò irrigidirsi a quel richiamo e si udì il mormorio divertito dei suoi colleghi.  
«Coraggio, John. Daglielo...» Era stato il comandante a fare quel commento chiaramente allusivo.  
In un'altra occasione gli avrebbe spaccato i denti con una gomitata, ma in quel momento doveva fare in modo che nessuno degli presenti facesse domande.  
L'agente di nome John emise un ringhio contrariato mentre estraeva l'arma dalla cintola. Sigyn non poté non notare il luccicare di piccole chiavi di metallo legate a un anello di acciaio.  
Con poca gentilezza le poggiò il teaser nel palmo e la guardò alquanto spazientito.  
«Bravo, John. Non era difficile, visto?»  
All'ennesima battuta ci fu l'ennesimo risolino degli agenti.  
Sigyn non riuscì a reprimere un'occhiata gelida verso il comandate della squadra che le rispose alzando divertito le sopracciglia.  
«Entra» ordinò poi a John chiudendo immediatamente dietro le sue spalle la porta.  
Ora non poteva più tirarsi indietro.  
«Ma che è successo?» brontolò l'agente allo scoprire che le macchine erano state manomesse.  
«Scusami...»  
«Cos-»  
Ci fu il sibilo della scossa che attraversava il collo dell'uomo prima che cadesse a terra con un tonfo.  
Sigyn soffiò fuori l'aria e abbassò la mano con il taser guardando il corpo privo di sensi del soldato terrestre.  
Aveva giurato di proteggerli e invece...  
«Li hai ingannati per bene. Sono impressionato.» Vide Loki sorridere dal letto ma evitò di rispondergli.  
Si inginocchiò invece sul corpo dell'uomo afferrando le chiavi d'acciaio.  
«Prega che siano quelle giuste altrimenti userò questo su di te.» Lo minacciò con il taser raggiungendo la branda e cercando di aprire le manette.  
«Tutti gli agenti ne hanno un mazzo» la informò Loki mentre udiva lo scattare dell'apertura. Alzò gli occhi nei suoi quando il suo polso fu libero. «Li ho studiati bene e, come ben sai, ho sempre avuto una predilezione per i dettagli.»  
Lasciò le chiavi nel suo palmo e tornò dall'agente.  
«Sono nove e tutti armati» spiegò sfilando dal corpo la giaccia e sbottonando velocemente i bottoni della camicia bianca.  
Cercò di non badare al senso di colpa che bruciava nello stomaco mentre guardava il viso tramortito del soldato.  
«Non sarà un problema» sospirò dal letto Loki facendo scattare anche le altre manette e sollevando il busto per sedersi sul letto.  
Sigyn osservò i suoi gesti mentre si affrettava a sfilare anche i pantaloni.  
Loki stava sciogliendo le bende sporche di sangue che avevano legato il suo addome.  
Quando le fece cadere sulle lenzuola, il suo petto non mostrava alcun tipo di ferita, solo lo sporco del sangue rappreso.  
Ancora non credeva di essere stata lei a essere riuscita a sanare le sue ferite.  
Risentì la sensazione avvolgente che aveva provato poco prima, una sensazione quasi estasiante.  
Scacciò poi ogni pensiero; non era questo il momento.  
Afferrò il cumulo di vestiti e lo raggiunse gettandoli con pochi riguardi sulle sue gambe ancora coperte dal lenzuolo.  
«Fa' alla svelta» ordinò tornando a guardare la porta. «Potrebbero entrare.»  
Udì un risolino insieme al rumore confuso della stoffa.  
«Non essere in imbarazzo. Mi hai visto nudo altre volte.»  
Non poté impedire al suo viso di accaldarsi per la rabbia - vergogna?  
«Non dire assurdità! Controllo che non entri nessuno» ribatté però senza voltarsi.  
«Oh, certo...»  
«Sono ancora in tempo per rimetterti in quel letto più livido di prima.» Ennesima minaccia, ennesima risata.  
Anche la telecamera sulla cima della porta puntava verso di loro.  
Perché si era lasciata convincere ancora, non lo sapeva.  
Loki l'aveva già pugnalata alle spalle una volta, cosa gli impediva di farlo ancora?  
Non era più fiducia la sua. Allora cos'era?  
Ancora il fruscio degli abiti prima che lui l'affiancasse chiudendo i bottoni della camicia.  
«Prendi la sua pistola.»  
«Non pensarci neanche!» affermò con sdegno.  
Sul viso di Loki solo un'espressione annoiata.  
«“Sono nove e tutti armati”. Parole tue» rispose chiudendo l'ultimo bottone  del polsino. «Non ho alcun potere. Devo arrangiarmi.» Sollevò poi il colletto indossando la giacca.  
«Allora trova un altro modo per “arrangiarti”.»  
Non poteva permettergli di far del male a quegli uomini privi di colpe. Stavano solo eseguendo degli ordini. Erano loro i fuorilegge in quel caso e no, Loki non avrebbe preso nessuna delle loro vite.  
«Le scarpe?»  
Lo guardò spazientita e gli indicò l'uomo a terra.  
«Sono lì!»  
Loki le sorrise assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Sempre gentile...» sibilò andando a recuperare le scarpe nere che giacevano accanto all'agente.  
«Sei già fortunato che ti rivolga ancora la parola. Non cercare gentilezza perché qui non ne troverai.»  
Quando Loki fu ormai vestito con gli abiti dell'uomo la guardò con espressione seria. Avrebbe potuto facilmente passare inosservato fra le fila degli uomini di Fury se non fosse per l'assenza della nera cravatta.  
«Porgimi il taser» la invitò.  
Non ebbe tentennamenti e anzi fu grata che avesse scelto di non far loro del male... o meglio, non più del necessario.  
Gli porse l'arma e Loki la studiò per poi guardarla ancora.  
«Sei sicuro di farcela?» chiese e lui sollevò un angolo delle labbra mostrandole ancora il taser stretto nella mano destra.  
«Mi arrangerò.»  
Sigyn ispirò e poi espirò profondamente umettandosi le labbra.  
Un cenno di intesa e la porta si aprì.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony era più che sicuro di aver perso un terzo dell'udito dopo l'urlo di Fury, e c'era anche una buona probabilità che qualche schizzo di saliva gli fosse finito in faccia durante il _testa di ca-_  
«Spiegami!»  
Indietreggiò di un passo mostrando i palmi in segno di resa.  
«Non ho fatto nulla, Nick.»  
Fu costretto a farne ancora due quando Nick letteralmente gli fu addosso.  
Una mano a stringere la sua giaccia e quell'unico occhio che aveva rabbia per quattro!  
«Sei di nuovo entrato nei nostri sistemi?»  
Deglutì e sorrise. «Ehm... c'è la remota possibilità che Jarvis abbia attivato automaticamente qualche protocollo. Sì.»  
Nick lo spinse via con rabbia e Tony si massaggiò il petto. Dannato Fury e le sue maniere da regime fascista.  
Sapeva bene che non si stava bevendo nessuna delle sue scuse, sapeva bene che quando aveva visionato quelle riprese pressoché mute aveva già progettato dieci diversi modi per farlo fuori –in maniera dolorosa, ovviamente. Sapeva bene che Nick Fury amava minacciare e amava mantenere fede a quelle minacce, sapeva bene che lui si era più che meritato ognuna di esse.  
Ma doveva guadagnare un po' di tempo, doveva permettere a Sigyn di parlare con Loki.  
Aveva mantenuto la parola: non aveva visto alcuna ripresa né udito alcun audio. Jarvis stava trasferendo il flusso di immagini in un server protetto alla Stark Tower. Sugli schermi della sala controllo dello S.H.I.E.L.D., chiunque stesse controllando il reparto in cui era Loki, avrebbe continuato a vedere a loop le immagini riprese prima dell'arrivo di Sigyn.  
«Tony, smettila di prendermi per il culo e dimmi cosa è successo in quella stanza prima che ti ci faccia finire io a calci!»  
Poteva vedere il vapore sulla sua pelata e i denti così digrignati da aver timore che iniziasse a ringhiare sul serio.  
Si schiarì la voce e annuì.  
«Nessun problema. Ho cercato di far perdere le staffe a Loki e lui le ha quasi fatte perdere a me perché è uno stronzo psicopatico» spiegò e poi sorrise. «Fine della storia.»  
Nick non sorrideva. Nick continuava a fumare e a ringhiare. Nick stava per infilargli la canna di una pistola in qualche posto nascosto e molto poco confortevole...  
«Stark...» iniziò con tono ombroso. Tony non riuscì a non deglutire. «I miei tecnici più preparati stanno cercando di recuperare le tue riprese e quando lo faranno - perché lo faranno, non dubitarne - io visionerò personalmente ogni singolo frame, trascriverò a mano ogni singola parola, prenderò nota di ogni tuo battito di ciglia.» Gli era di nuovo di fronte con i suoi mille occhi da killer. «Perché, Stark, quando avrò quelle immagini e saranno totalmente differenti da ciò che mi stai raccontando, farò in modo che i metodi di Torquemada sembrino giochetti da asilo al confronto di ciò che ti farò con le mie stesse mani.»  
Se c'era un buon momento per gettarsi a terra e piangere invocando pietà, Tony sapeva era quello.  
Annuì soltanto con falsa sicurezza e aspettò che Nick gli desse le spalle.  
Quando lo fece buttò fuori l'aria e ne riprese ancora nel momento in cui Fury tornò a voltarsi.  
«Dov'è?»  
 _Cavolo..._  
«Ehm... chi? Cap? Credo stia facendo qualche serenata alla bella asgardiana o forse sta cercando un libro con le figure che spieghi come è fatta una donna dalla cintola in giù.» Fece un gesto verso il basso con l'indice ma Nick non aveva voglia di ridere.  
«Dov'è Thor?»  
 _Arcicavolo..._  
«Non ne ho idea» mentì scrollando le spalle. «Sarà con la Foster.»  
«La dottoressa è in laboratorio con Banner.»  
«Allora Clint-»  
«Barton e la Romanoff sono al diciassettesimo piano a supervisionare i tecnici che stanno sistemando i tuoi casini con il nostro sistema... Tony, dimmi immediatamente dov'è Thor.»  
Guardò velocemente l'orologio sulla parete della stanza. Non era passata neanche un'ora da quando Sigyn era andata da Loki.  
Forse era troppo poco, forse era abbastanza.  
«Nick, se vuoi sapere dov'è, chiedi ai tuoi amati tecnici. Ci sono milioni di telecamere in questo edificio! Perché dovrei saperlo io?»  
«Perché sei tu il genio del “dai un taser alla bionda e mandala dentro!”»  
«Wow, memoria d'acciaio, Nick. Complimenti...» mugugnò in leggera difficoltà.  
Un'ora.  
Poteva bastare.  
 _Fattela bastare, Barbie._  
Quando Nick avrebbe saputo della tresca illecita fra Loki e suo fratello di certo la sua irruzione nei sistemi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sarebbe passata in secondo piano.  
«Thor è da Loki?» A quella domanda ci fu un breve silenzio.  
«Ci sono le telecamere, Nick. Controlla tu se è lì.»  
Nick piegò le labbra in un sorriso che aveva lo stesso effetto di un sibilo di una bomba sganciata sulla testa di qualcuno, in quel frangente, la sua.  
«Telecamere... certo... affidabili. Vero, Tony?»  
Non rispose. Non ce n'era bisogno.  
Nick aprì la porta e lo guardò nuovamente.  
«Se lo trovo in quella stanza...»  
«Ci finisco anche io. Afferrato.»  
Quando lo seguì subendosi altre allegre minacce, Tony sperò almeno che ne fosse valsa la pena.  
   
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jane era silenziosa. Bruce dal canto suo non sapeva neanche che discorso iniziare.  
Stavano organizzando le ultime notizie che arrivavano con rapidità da ogni osservatorio sparso sul globo e tutte riportavano la presenza di fenomeni stellari nell'orbita terrestre.  
Le cose stavano tornando alla normalità, il che voleva dire che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse prima - barriera mistica o incantesimo o qualsiasi altra diavoleria senza leggi fisiche avesse messo in atto Loki - al momento non era più in atto.  
Era una buona notizia.  
Doveva esserlo, perché ultimamente stavano collezionando una pessima notizia dietro l'altra.  
Faceva ancora fatica a mandare giù la storia che era saltata fuori per ultima, e Bruce si chiese quanto davvero fosse in grado di controllare le sue reazioni.  
Forse aveva più autocontrollo di quanto la sua scarsa autostima gli permettesse di vedere.  
Forse era solo questione di ore, questione di minuti.  
Cercò di scacciare via quella stretta alle viscere che gli prendeva ogni volta.  
Guardò Jane: stava digitando qualcosa su una tastiera.  
Il viso era stanco, gli occhi cerchiati di leggere occhiaie, le labbra prive di un qualsiasi sorriso.  
«Perché non provi a dormire un po'?»  
«Non adesso, Bruce.»  
Fine del discorso.  
Al successivo tentativo di riprendere parola, Jane semplicemente lo aveva ignorato.  
Bruce sospirò e tacque.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga notte e l'alba che li stava aspettando sarebbe stata anche peggio.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Nel momento esatto in cui svoltarono l'angolo, Tony percepì un brivido viaggiare lungo la sua spina dorsale. Non sapeva dire con sicurezza se fosse per la vista degli uomini stesi al suolo privi di sensi, o per il tremore che stava attraversando le spalle di Nick.  
«Ehi?» D'istinto si chinò sul primo agente scuotendolo e controllando le pulsazioni. Era ancora vivo. Si chiese se lo fossero anche gli altri.  
Udì i passi di Nick che giungevano rumorosi alla stanza e vide l'espressione rabbiosa che aveva piegato il suo viso.  
Deglutì sollevandosi da terra e raggiungendolo a sua volta.  
 _Non puoi avermi fatto questo, Point break..._  
Quando i suoi occhi guardarono la stanza, tutto ciò che videro fu un letto sfatto e vuoto, e due paia di manette appese alle sbarre laterali.  
Poi Nick lo guardò e il pugno che si schiantò velocemente nel suo stomaco lo obbligò a piegarsi in due.  
Crollò con un ginocchio sul pavimento mentre Nick dava direttive ai suoi uomini per avere soccorsi e preparare una squadra d'assalto.  
Tossì portandosi una mano contro lo stomaco e guardò ancora la stanza vuota.  
Il pugno che gli aveva rifilato Nick non era niente rispetto alla pugnalata che stava bruciando dietro le sue spalle.  
 _Che tu sia maledetto, Thor!_  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Percorsero velocemente un paio di corridoi prima di infilarsi con rapidità in una stanza.  
«Entra!» Loki chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.  
Era riuscito a tramortire tutti gli agenti. Nonostante la mancanza delle sue arti illusorie, Loki non aveva perso un solo granello di abilità nel combattimento.  
Sigyn lo aveva visto scivolare e nuotare con grazia e rapidità fra gli uomini armati e metterli a terra uno dopo l'altro senza quasi riuscire a vederne i veri movimenti.  
Si era sentita impotente e fastidiosamente inutile.  
Si era sentita debole ancora una volta.  
Ma Loki l'aveva incitata a seguirlo velocemente e non c'era stato più tempo per _sentire_ niente.  
«Che ci facciamo qui?» chiese guardandosi attorno. C'erano delle attrezzature alla parete e dei monitor come quelli che si trovavano nella Tower di Tony.  
Cercò di ignorare l'ennesima sensazione di colpa per ciò che stava facendo. Per la seconda volta gli aveva mentito, per la seconda volta aveva scelto di non fidarsi di loro.  
«Cerchiamo un modo per uscire da questo palazzo» rispose Loki indaffarato a premere qualche pulsante.  
Sigyn non capiva la tecnologia terrestre mentre Loki sembrava averne grande familiarità.  
Lo affiancò studiando i vari monitor ma riuscendo a scorgere solo parole e numeri per lei privi di significato.  
Osservò poi il suo viso concentrato nella lettura e non poté impedire al suo cuore di provare l'inopportuna gratitudine nel vederlo vivo.  
Aveva davvero temuto, forse più di ogni altra volta, più di ogni altra battaglia in cui avessero lottato fianco a fianco a e poi faccia a faccia.  
Quella volta aveva avuto paura di perderlo sul serio.  
Loki si voltò e lei scostò lo sguardo davanti; percepì comunque le sue labbra sorridere.  
«Dobbiamo raggiungere il parcheggio esterno per poter invocare il tuo amico Heimdall.»  
«Non sarebbe più semplice giungere al tetto?» propose ignorando volutamente il tono irriverente.  
Loki scosse il capo e pigiò ancora qualche tasto.  
«È la scelta più semplice ma anche la meno sicura. In caso qualcosa andasse storto rimarremmo senza vie di fuga.»  
Aggottò la fronte. «Cosa dovrebbe andare storto?»  
Una volta aperto il Bifrost avrebbero raggiunto Asgard in un battito di ciglia.  
Per questo dovevano raggiungere velocemente il tetto prima che gli agenti si accorgessero della loro fuga.  
«In ogni piano qualcosa può andare storto, e al momento non abbiamo martelli che possano aiutarci a raddrizzarla in una tale eventualità.»  
«E questo grazie a chi?» brontolò guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Loki continuò a sorridere e smise di fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo.  
«Ci siamo. Ora dobbiamo andare.»  
Lo vide raggiunge nuovamente la porta e gli andò dietro.  
Nel corridoio non c'era nessuno.  
«Preparati a correre quando senti il sibilo.»  
«Sibilo?»  
«Esatto.»  
Con il retro del taser Loki ruppe un piccolo quadrato di vetro sulla parete, scoprendo così un pulsante dal colore cremisi.  
Non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, ma nelle fughe non era mai stata molto brava.  
Non era mai fuggita da una lotta, non aveva mai voltato le spalle a uno scontro.  
Combattere con onore, vincere con merito, perdere con dignità.  
Era questo il suo credo.  
Era questo il credo di ogni guerriero di Asgard.  
Poteva ancora chiamarsi guerriero? Poteva ancora stringere nel cuore quella fede?  
Ogni domanda fu spazzata via nel momento in cui Loki fece schiantare il pugno contro il pulsante.  
Ciò che sentì non fu un sibilo, fu una vera e propria sirena assordante.  
«Ma cosa hai fatto?» chiese con voce acuta per sovrastare il rumore.  
«Andiamo!» le rispose Loki e poi iniziò a correre.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Steve sollevò lo sguardo verso la spia rossa che aveva iniziato a lampeggiare sulla parete a seguito dell'allarme.  
«Cos'è questo suono?» A malapena riuscì a sentire Linn.  
«È l'allarme antincendio» rispose mentre vide alcuni agenti correre per i corridoi.  
Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, aveva perso la cognizione del luogo, aveva perso anche la cognizione di se stesso.  
Linn cercò la sua mano e la strinse con forza mentre si guardava intorno confusa. Steve avrebbe voluto tranquillizzarla ma udì il suo nome chiamato con urgenza.  
«Capitano?»  
Era Clint.  
«Che sta succedendo?» chiese.  
«Ho provato a chiamarti. Perché non hai risposto?»  
Solo in quel momento si ricordò dell'auricolare gettato a terra.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Linn che lo guardava con la stessa aria colpevole.  
Si era lasciato prendere dalle emozioni e benché fosse stato bello e intenso come poche altre cose che avesse provato, non poteva rischiare di dimenticare i suoi doveri.  
Le sorrise comunque lasciando andare le sue dita.  
Linn accettò il suo gesto e lo capì.  
Linn in quei due giorni sembrava paradossalmente averlo capito meglio di chiunque altro.  
«Clint, che succede? C'è un incendio nell'edificio?»  
«Molto improbabile.» Mentre Barton gli rispondeva altri agenti correvano con le armi in braccio.  
Non era un incendio, questo era palese.  
Ad ogni modo la sirena dell'allarme non era ancora cessata.  
«È scappato.»  
«Chi?» Anche se l'aveva chiesto sapeva già a chi si stesse riferendo. «Loki?»  
Clint annuì.  
«Sì... E Thor è con lui.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Natasha era entrata nel laboratorio con le mani occupate a stringere una pistola diversa dal solito.  
Bruce la riconobbe subito.  
«Che sta succedendo?» Alla domanda di Jane nessuno rispose.  
Bruce osservò solo gli occhi di Natasha e assentì con il capo.  
«Va bene.»  
«Mi spiace, Bruce, ma la situazione è un po' complicata e  non possiamo rischiare.»  
«Credimi, preferisco così.»  
Un attimo dopo un dardo lo colpì al collo.  
Perse i sensi immediatamente.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Oddio! Bruce!» Jane si gettò immediatamente sul corpo di Bruce scuotendolo per una spalla. «Perché gli hai sparato?»  
Natasha non le rispose di nuovo ma si inginocchiò accanto a lei recuperarono il dardo dalla sua pelle.  
«Natasha, cosa sta succedendo? È un incendio?»  
«Loki è fuggito.»  
Scosse il capo incredula tenendo ancora la mano poggiata contro la spalla di Bruce.  
«Cosa?»  
Gli occhi di Natasha erano ghiaccio: bruciavano la pelle solo a guardarli.  
La donna si rimise poi in piedi infilando la pistola con cui aveva sparato a Bruce in una fascia legata alla coscia.  
Jane era più che certa che se non ci fosse stato il suono assordante dell'allarme avrebbe sentito il battere furioso del suo cuore risuonare per tutto il laboratorio.  
«Dov'è Thor?» _Dov'è Sigyn?_  
Nessuna risposta.  
«Sta bene? Ti prego, rispondimi!»  
Abbandonò momentaneamente l'amico svenuto per guardare con tangibile agitazione il viso dell'agente di Fury.  
«Temiamo che sia stata Sigyn a far fuggire Loki.» Parole prive di tono che furono uno schiaffo sul viso. «Resta con Bruce.»  
«Natasha, aspetta!»  
Non aveva aspettato.  
La porta si era spalancata e l'agente Romanoff era corsa via senza darle più alcuna risposta.  
Jane guardò il viso addormentato di Bruce.  
Si chinò su di lui recuperando gli occhiali dal suo viso. Li chiuse e li strinse in una mano.  
Si sedette sul pavimento e gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte.  
La sirena coprì anche il suono del suo pianto.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le scale sembravano non avere mai fine. Scesero una rampa e poi ancora una e ve n'erano altre decine al di sotto.  
«Arriveranno dozzine di agenti!» sospirò Sigyn con l'affanno dovuto alla corsa.  
«Lo so!» rispose Loki che le era davanti.  
«Che razza di piano di fuga è mai questo?»  
«Uno che funzionerà.»  
Non chiese altro, non perché non aveva domande ma perché non aveva più fiato nei polmoni.  
Si poggiò sul passamani di metallo recuperando il respiro.  
Loki si voltò a guardarla quando giunse all'ennesima svolta.  
«Sbrigati!»  
«Un attimo!»  
Respirò ancora a fatica. Sentiva le gambe tremare e il petto ardere.  
Alzò gli occhi a guardare i piani che avevano già superato. Non erano neanche la metà di quelli che li aspettavano.  
«Abbiamo un vantaggio di pochi minuti.» Anche Loki sembrava respirare con difficoltà ma Sigyn sapeva bene era solo l'adrenalina. Benché privato della sua natura era comunque più forte e più resistente di un normale terrestre.  
Ricordava bene la sensazione che aveva provato quando era accaduta a lei quella prima volta... quando _Thor_ era stato un mortale.  
Il suo attuale corpo invece era perfettamente umano, era soprattutto perfettamente fragile.  
Prese un profondo respiro e riprese a correre. Se si fosse fermata in quel momento avrebbe sentito la fatica impossessarsi dei suoi muscoli e impedirle di continuare anche solo a camminare.  
Giunse allo stesso livello di Loki e lo superò sentendolo poi andarle dietro.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati» le sospirò affiancandola e saltando altri gradini di metallo.  
«Per quanto durerà questo suono?» chiese con un fiato.  
«Finché non troveranno il modo di farlo smettere e di far ripartire tutti i sistemi informatici dello S.H.I.E.L.D.»  
Buttò un occhio al suo viso e poi tornò ai pioli.  
«Hai boicottato le loro difese?... Come hai fatto?»  
Loki sorrise.  
«Non c'è bisogno di magia per farlo. Basta qualche conoscenza rudimentale delle loro nozioni informatiche. Tutti i sistemi sono offline, tranne quelli di emergenza. In caso di allarme automaticamente vengono aperte tutte le uscite ed è possibile bloccarle solo manualmente. Ho inibito temporaneamente questa loro possibilità.»  
Ascoltò distrattamente la sua spiegazione.  
Il suo ginocchio cedette e si aggrappò al passamani per non cadere di faccia sulle scale.  
«Dannazione...» ansimò rimettendosi in piedi.  
«Vuoi che ti porti in braccio?»  
Lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia. Non era neanche certa stesse scherzando.  
«Piuttosto mi getto di sotto!» Guardò davvero in basso considerando l'eventualità.  
Udì la sua risata e poi avvertì le dita bianche raggiungere e stringere quelle della sua mano.  
Guardò confusa il suo viso con le spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano velocemente.  
Il calore che partì dal palmo raggiunse in breve il resto del suo corpo.  
La stanchezza scemò e i polmoni smisero di bruciare.  
«Il seiðr?» chiese trovando un respiro più regolare.  
Loki sollevò solo un angolo delle labbra e tornò a correre senza risponderle.  
Non lasciò la sua mano finché non giunsero alla fine di quelle scale.  
  
  
Una volta aperta l'enorme porta, si trovarono di fronte al parcheggio sotterraneo dell'edificio.  
C'erano numerosi veicoli tutti del medesimo colore.  
«Per di là.» Loki le indicò una salita di cemento che percorsero velocemente finché non giunsero all'esterno dello spiazzale. Ad accoglierli la notte fredda di Midgard e la vista caotica di una moltitudine di agenti impegnati a correre apparentemente privi di meta.  
«Loki!» Lo chiamò allarmata.  
Era stato inutile. Se quegli agenti si accorgevano di loro non avrebbero neanche avuto il tempo di chiamare Heimdall, e benché abile, Loki non avrebbe potuto competere con il numero di soldati che si sarebbe trovato a fronteggiare.  
E le armi che impugnavano erano armi letali.  
«Vieni!»  
Loki prese una via fra dei cespugli che si diramavano attraverso lo spiazzale.  
Gli agenti non sembrarono accorgersi di loro; Loki riusciva a confondersi fra di essi grazie agli abiti che indossava. L'unica che avrebbe attirato davvero l'attenzione era lei.  
Continuarono a correre finché non raggiunsero un luogo alle spalle del palazzo.  
In lontananza ancora si scorgevano degli uomini armati, ma erano abbastanza distanti per poter tentare.  
Loki si fermò e la guardò con leggero affanno.  
«Avanti...» La invitò.  
Sigyn portò gli occhi al cielo nero pece con poche stelle che sopravvivevano al bagliore delle luci di New York.  
«Heimdall! Apri il Bifrost!» comandò con voce ferma.  
Non accadde nulla.  
Prese un respiro e provò ancora: «Heimdall! Aprici la via per Asgard! Adesso!»  
Sentiva gli occhi di Loki bruciare sul suo viso.  
Si voltò a guardarlo quando per la seconda volta non ci fu risposta.  
«Il velo è tornato?» chiese credendola l'unica possibile spiegazione.  
In lontananza si udiva il vociare degli agenti.  
«Impossibile» spiegò Loki. «La barriera si reggeva su tre pilastri energetici. Bloccando il mio seiðr Amora ha fatto collare l'equilibrio mistico che l'attivava.»  
Scosse il capo confusa e guadò ancora il cielo nero.  
«Allora perché?»  
«Perché _lui_ non vuole farci tornare.»  
Quelle parole le fecero gelare il sangue nelle vene. Abbassò lo sguardo sul viso di Loki che però teneva il suo verso un albero poco distante.  
Su un ramo, nelle ombre della notte, brillavano due piccoli occhi. Piume nere e lucenti.  
«Huginn...[1]»  
Non credeva possibile che Loki avesse ragione.  
Il corvo spiegò le ali e volò via con un verso acuto.  
Guardò a terra il cemento umido.  
Huginn era lì con un chiaro messaggio: non erano i benvenuti ad Asgard.  
Suo padre non aveva intenzione di aprir loro alcuna via di ritorno.  
Era finita sul serio.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Loki non si aspettava reazione diversa da quel vecchio; come se si potesse pretendere il contrario.  
Gettò uno sguardo alle sue spalle: gli agenti si stavano organizzando.  
Sarebbe passato poco prima che i sistemi fossero di nuovo in uso e loro fossero localizzati e braccati.  
E stavolta Fury non ci sarebbe andato leggero.  
«Dobbiamo andare» sospirò cercando velocemente con gli occhi la prima grata che conduceva nei condotti sotterranei della città.  
La trovò a qualche decina di metri.  
La sua memoria non l'aveva tradito.  
«Per fortuna non abbiamo seguito la tua idea del tetto. A quest'ora-»  
Quando voltò lo sguardo verso di lei ogni parola si spense.  
Gli occhi di Sigyn fissavano persi il cemento, le sue mani immobili, le sue spalle avevano anche smesso di alzarsi con fatica.  
Il vento della notte le spettinava senza cura i capelli.  
Loki tornò con la memoria a quel giorno alla lingua di Dourn; il suo smarrimento era lo stesso.  
“ _Padre. Dobbiamo andare da Padre e raccontargli tutto, lui ci aiuterà_ ”, aveva detto allora.  
Dopo tanti secoli, dopo tante ferite, ancora credeva di poter chiedere aiuto a quel padre.  
Dopo tanti secoli, dopo tante ferite, ancora gli permetteva di deluderla.  
Si sfilò la giacca e gliela porse.  
Sigyn lo guardò ancora con espressione immutata.  
«Farà freddo dove stiamo andando» le disse.  
Le sue mani raccolsero la giacca nera ma non la indossò. Guardò la stoffa senza realmente vederla. La gola sussultò. Gli occhi tornarono a guardare il suolo.  
«E dove possiamo andare, Loki?... Dove?» chiese con un filo di voce.  
«Non possiamo stare qui né tornare indietro. I tuoi amici impiegheranno un battito di palpebre per rinchiuderci entrambi in una cella.» Sigyn lo guardò e solo allora sembrò riprendere vigore. Sorrise della sua ingenuità. «Non avrai creduto davvero che ti avrebbero perdonato l'avermi aiutato?... Di nuovo.»  
Ancora uno sguardo alle squadre in avvicinamento.  
«Basta parlare. Non abbiamo tempo.»  
Nella cintola che apparteneva all'agente di cui stava indossando le vesti, trovò una piccola torcia.  
Nulla sarebbe stato più utile.  
Controllò velocemente che funzionasse e la strinse nel pugno.  
«Siamo bloccati qui... Senza possibilità di fare niente!»  
Una crisi isterica era l'ultima cosa che invece serviva alla loro situazione.  
«Ho un piano di riserva» mentì e lei gli credette.  
I suoi occhi si allagarono speranzosi.  
«Quale?»  
Sorrise e raggiunse la grata facendole segno di seguirlo.  
«Lo vedrai.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«I sistemi di videosorveglianza sono fuori uso e la sicurezza di ogni singola uscita dell'edificio è stata compromessa.»  
Clint ingoiò un nodo acido mentre ascoltava le parole di Nat.  
«Dobbiamo setacciare ogni angolo di questo palazzo personalmente?» chiese con rabbia.  
«Non abbiamo altra scelta» rispose lei cercando di sovrastare l'assordante rumore della sirena. Erano minuti che continuava a suonare senza smettere. «Dov'è il capitano?»  
«Con Linn. Credo stia trovando un luogo dove sia al sicuro...» brontolò premendo due dita sugli occhi. «Cazzo! Thor non ne sta facendo una giusta!»  
Come aveva potuto aiutare a farlo evadere? E come avevano fatto?  
Loki era mezzo moribondo in quel letto e lui era chiuso dentro un corpo utile solo a una cosa.  
E soprattutto perché?  
«Forse Loki ha recuperato i suoi poteri.» Udì appena le parole di Natasha.  
«Forse non li ha mai davvero persi» sostenne. «E noi ci siamo ricaduti di nuovo con tutte le scarpe.»  
«Ehi!» Steve li raggiunse tenendo ancora i suoi abiti civili ma impugnando lo scudo nel braccio destro. «Stark sta cercando di sistemare la questione dei computer.» Li informò.  
«Speriamo si sbrighi!»  
Non terminò neanche di dirlo che fu finalmente silenzio.  
Sospirò con una nota sollevata sentendo comunque le sue orecchie dolere per la tortura inflitta loro in quei lunghi minuti.  
«Avrà sistemato anche le telecamere?» chiese a quel punto.  
Steve scosse il capo guardandosi intorno e Natasha lasciò andare un sospiro.  
«Andiamo a chiederglielo.»  
   
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando quel suono stridente era cessato, Linn aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Il silenzio fittizio che ne era seguito le aveva permesso di ascoltare il suo respirare ansioso.  
Guardò la porta chiusa sentendo il passo svelto dei soldati.  
Nessuno sarebbe entrato, nessuno l'avrebbe cercata.  
Steve l'aveva portata nella sua stanza e le aveva detto che sarebbe stata al sicuro.  
Linn sfiorò la stoffa del piccolo letto singolo e vagò con lo sguardo sulle pareti nude.  
Una croce di legno di fronte a lei, una piccola cornice poggiata sulla scrivania.  
La raggiunse e l'afferrò fra le mani.  
Era un dipinto senza colori che raffigurava due giovani sorridenti: uno era Steve, l'altro era un ragazzo moro dallo sguardo profondo.  
 _Bucky..._  
Non poteva che essere lui, l'amico di cui Steve le aveva raccontato nel pomeriggio, l'amico che aveva visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi senza poter fare nulla.  
Linn accarezzò con le dita i due visi e poggiò nuovamente il ritratto sulla scrivania.  
La stanza di Steve era piccola e accogliente eppure trasudava tanta solitudine.  
Si avvicinò all'armadio e ne aprì le ante: pochi abiti, poco colore, ma il suo profumo era su ognuno di essi.  
Raccolse una maglia e l'avvicinò al viso, chiuse gli occhi ispirando forte e poté risentire le sue braccia e le sue labbra.  
Si sentì arrossire e sorrise con una profonda tristezza.  
Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo per comprendere ciò che stava accadendo in lei, che era stata travolta dall'ennesima tormenta.  
Il principe era fuggito e con lui anche Lady Sigyn.  
Non era triste per la loro fuga, non era triste per la situazione in cui si erano ritrovati ancora una volta i terrestri. Linn era triste perché non poteva ammettere a voce alta quanto fosse sollevata nel saperli lontano da lì.  
Qualcosa le diceva che stavano bene, che ovunque fossero ora e ovunque fossero diretti, era lì che dovevano essere.  
Era egoista, era anche stupido forse, ma saperli insieme la rendeva serena.  
Aveva taciuto quelle parole a Steve, aveva scosso il capo quando le era stato chiesto se ne sapesse qualcosa.  
“ _Lady Sigyn non mi ha detto nulla._ ”  
Era la verità e sembrarono crederle.  
Avrebbe voluto pregarli di non cercarli, di non inseguirli con la stessa rabbia con cui si insegue un cervo ferito. Avrebbe voluto dir loro di lasciarli semplicemente liberi di trovarsi.  
Piegò nuovamente la maglia e la ripose nell'armadio.  
Tornò a sedersi sul letto a guardare la porta chiusa, aspettando che si aprisse e che Steve tornasse da lei.  
Sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Frigga aveva udito Odino rientrare, non perché egli le avesse proclamato il suo arrivo, ma perché l‘intero palazzo tremò dalle fondamenta.  
La sua rabbia silenziosa raggiunse ogni granello di polvere che si posasse sulle superfici, l'aria era irrespirabile tanto densa era diventata.  
Chiuse gli occhi, la regina, e inspirò a fondo.  
Il Bifrost non si era aperto, nessun ritorno era stato annunciato eppure lei aveva udito la voce di una chiamata.  
Non era la voce di Loki, non era la voce di Thor.  
Eppure era la voce di un figlio.  
Immensi furono i secondi che trascorsero finché non decise che ciò che una regina non poteva chiedere, una madre lo poteva semplicemente pretendere.  
Chiese un cavallo e raggiunse il guardiano immobile.  
«Il principe ha chiesto che gli fosse aperta la via.» Non si perse in sciocchi convenevoli. Fronteggiò l'uomo con l'audacia di chi è pronta a tutto. «Cosa impedisce al Guardiano di permettere a un principe il suo ritorno?»  
Già conosceva la risposta eppure volle udirla comunque.  
«L'ordine di un re, mia regina.»  
«La vita dei miei figli vale più di un ordine!» sentenziò. «Apri loro il passaggio. Adesso!»  
Heimdall schiuse le labbra senza guardarla.  
«Non posso» enunciò con voce profonda.  
Frigga sentì l'impotenza di fronte a quella realtà. Non poteva comandare nulla, non poteva fare nulla.  
Un regina con oro sulla testa e gemme fra le dita, vestita di seta eppure incapace di farsi udire.  
«Ti prego, Heimdall... falli tornare.»  
I comandi cessarono e giunsero le suppliche.  
Avrebbe anche gettato via la sua dignità e si sarebbe prostrata dinanzi ai piedi del guardiano se fosse servito.  
Ma gli occhi di Heimdall erano destinati alla vista del cosmo non alle preghiere che stavano luccicando negli occhi stanchi di una donna debole.  
«Non posso» ripeté semplicemente senza scostare la vista. Le mani strette nella possente spada e il viso glaciale.  
Si sentì mozzare il fiato nella gola.  
Quanto forte era l'orgoglio di suo marito? Era più forte dell'amore di un padre? Più forte della lungimiranza di un sovrano?  
«Se accadrà loro qualcosa, se accadrà qualcosa al tuo principe sarai ritenuto responsabile agli occhi delle Norne! E farò in modo che nelle Ere a venire il tuo tradimento non venga mai dimenticato!»  
Sentì le labbra tremare mentre pronunziava parole sconvenienti e minacce vili.  
Heimdall non rispose e lei gli diede le spalle per raggiungere il destriero che l'avrebbe portata a palazzo, che l'avrebbe portata a guardare negli occhi il Grande Padre di tutto.  
«Mia regina?» Udì la voce levarsi dietro di lei. Non voltò il capo ma arrestò il passo. «Benché possa suonare blasfemo, sono più al sicuro in quel mondo di quanto possano essere qui... Sotto il giudizio del Padre degli Dèi.»  
Sentì una lama scendere nella sua gola.  
«E il tuo di giudizio, Guardiano?»  
Heimdall sapeva, così come lei aveva sempre saputo forse, così come negli occhi di Thor aveva visto tanto e troppo, aveva letto sentimenti che la spaventavano. Negli occhi di Loki era sempre stato difficile leggere per chiunque, tranne per lei. Frigga aveva visto il verde calmo di un prato e il tossico tormento della rabbia.  
Frigga aveva sempre saputo che ogni volta che una sfumatura violava quegli occhi di smeraldo, era perché erano volti a guardare Thor.  
Solo un tempo aveva scorto una nuova luce, solo un tempo lontano e felice. E non era il viso di Thor quello che Loki aveva guardato con spaventosa perdizione.  
«Il mio compito è osservare, mia regina. Non spetta a me emettere sentenze.»  
Eppure sapeva bene che tutta Asgard ne avrebbe pronunziata una e non ci sarebbe mai stata alcuna clemenza.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

L'unico rumore che aveva accompagnato i loro passi, era il gocciolare laconico dell'acqua dalle pareti.  
Sigyn seguiva silente il camminare di Loki che si faceva strada attraverso decine di condotti nel sottosuolo della città, aiutato solo dalla tenue luce di una candela artificiale.  
Ogni svolta era sicura e priva di incertezze.  
«Come conosci questi luoghi?» chiese udendo la sua voce risuonare attraverso il vuoto del buio corridoio.  
«Conosco questa città meglio di chi si proclama suo difensore, come conosco questo intero pianeta. Non puoi pretendere di conquistare un forte senza averne studiato ogni anfratto.»  
Se avesse potuto vedere il suo viso, sapeva che avrebbe trovato un'espressione di semplice compiacimento.  
Quasi fu lieta che le ombre glielo celassero.  
«Conosci bene anche l'edificio che accoglie lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?» Non era una domanda, era una semplice constatazione.  
Aveva attraversato quei corridoi decine di volte eppure non avrebbe saputo orientarsi senza una guida, mentre Loki aveva mostrato di saperne davvero ogni angolo.  
«Quante volte sei stato lì?» Quella era la domanda e la risposta di Loki fu una debole risata.  
«Un paio...» Girarono ancora per un altro ombroso condotto dall'odore poco piacevole. «Di solito non era neanche necessario ricorrere a un incantesimo. Mi bastava qualche codice con cui entrare nei loro sistemi.»  
Il passo si arrestò, Loki fece luce verso una scala d'acciaio che portava di nuovo in superficie.  
«Siamo arrivati?» chiese e lui annuì.  
La debole luce le permise di vedere il suo viso sorridente e anche qualche goccia di sudore che gli scendeva dalla fronte.  
Lei aveva davvero dovuto indossare la sua giaccia perché le temperature che governavano in quelle grotte erano davvero basse.  
Loki invece aveva anche arrotolato le maniche della camicia.  
La guardò e le fece segno di salire.  
«Prima le signore.»  
Non era in vena di ribattere nulla.  
Loki le porse la luce e lei la prese iniziando a salire le scale.  
Il ferro era scivoloso e umido e dovette procedere con passo cauto.  
Arrivata in cima c'era ancora una grata a chiudere il passaggio. Non aspettò che Loki la invitasse a spingerla. Lo fece di propria iniziativa e poi si sollevò con le braccia per uscire all'esterno.  
L'aria sembrò scaldarsi benché fosse notte.  
Si mise in piedi mentre Loki la raggiungeva e chiudeva la griglia alle loro spalle.  
Era il vicolo di una strada, c'erano dei palazzi sulla destra e sulla sinistra. In lontananza si vedevano le forti luci dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Anche se avevano camminato a lungo, non sembravano essersi allontananti di molto.  
«Non faranno fatica a trovarci» sospirò non comprendendo ancora il piano di cui aveva parlato Loki.  
«Non ci troveranno. Fidati.» Loki le prese la luce dalle mani e la spense infilando poi in tasca la piccola torcia.  
C'era un alto lampione che illuminava il vicolo e qualche finestra dei palazzi mostrava che non tutti erano persi nel sonno.  
La chiamavano la città che non dorme mai.  
Una volta aveva sentito Pepper dire che al mondo non esisteva nessuna città bella come New York.  
Avrebbe voluto mostrarle Asgard, avrebbe voluto che la sensibilità per la bellezza delle cose di Pepper si estasiasse dinanzi all'oro della sua casa.  
Sentì lo stomaco torcersi.  
Nella sua casa, adesso, non era più benaccetta.  
«Seguimi.» La voce di Loki la riportò al buio della notte.  
Gli andò dietro mentre si dirigeva verso un palazzo, saliva i pochi gradini e iniziava a cercava qualcosa fra le foglie di una pianta.  
«Che stai facendo?» chiese tentando di comprendere lo scopo dei suoi gesti.  
«Prendo le chiavi.» Le rispose con tranquillità facendo luccicare un mazzo di chiavi nella mano.  
Scosse la testa confusa. «Le chiavi di cosa?»  
Loki le inserì nella serratura del vecchio portone e in breve fu aperto.  
Si voltò poi con un sorriso.  
«Le chiavi di casa mia.»

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Odino accarezzò con le mani stanche e incallite i braccioli del suo seggio.  
Un lungo sospiro abbandonò le labbra secche e l'unico occhio che ancora gli restava si chiuse con pesantezza.  
Dal balcone, Huginn annunciò il suo arrivo.  
Sollevò il viso verso la bestia e allungò il braccio per chiamarlo a sé.  
Le zampe si posarono sulla sua veste e gli occhi di Huginn gli parlarono.  
Ascoltò ogni cosa.  
«Grazie...» sospirò. «Adesso va' e sii la mia vista.»  
Un nuovo gracchiare si levò a salutare il Re e Huginn riprese il volo.  
Odino guardò la piuma nera che cadeva lentamente, quando toccò il pavimento sembrò fare un rumore assordante.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Note:  
[1] **Huginn** , insieme a Muninn, è uno dei corvi fedeli a Odino.

 


	18. Le memorie del corpo

***

  
Era un piccolo ingresso con un mobile color noce sulla destra, su cui Loki fece tintinnare le chiavi.  
Sigyn si guardò intorno: una cucina semplice, un divano, un tavolino.  
Un letto si intravedeva da dietro una porta.  
«Questa è casa tua?» Alle sue stesse orecchie quella domanda era suonata assurda.  
«Una delle tante.»  
Si voltò a guardarlo e Loki dovette capire dalla sua espressione quando trovasse quella situazione inverosimile.  
Le sorrise e iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia.  
«Mettiti comoda e perdona la poca cortesia, ma ho urgenza di lavarmi questo sangue di dosso.» La stoffa venne gettata malamente sul divano e Sigyn seguì la sua figura finché non sparì dietro la porta che dava nella camera.  
Gli andò dietro senza pensarci due volte.  
«Avevi detto di avere un piano!» sbraitò.  
«Nessuno verrà a cercarci qui» sospirò Loki mentre sfilava la cintura dai pantaloni. «Rilassati.»  
Si sentì pervadere dalla rabbia.  
«Rilassarmi? Non c’è tempo! Dobbiamo tornare ad Asgard adesso!»  
«No, devo fare una doccia adesso!» ribeccò lui accendendo la luce della piccola sala da bagno adiacente alla camera.  
«Come puoi pensare alla doccia in questo momento?!»  
«Non so se l’hai notato, ma abbiamo appena camminato fra i liquami di questa città. Tu potrai anche apprezzare il loro tanfo, ma io non ho il tuo stesso gradimento per i pantani.»  
La superò e si diresse verso il bagno.  
Sigyn bloccò la porta mentre la chiudeva e lo guardò furiosa.  
«Mi stai mentendo ancora... non hai nessun piano. Non c’è nessun dannato piano!» ringhiò stringendo il legno fra le dita.  
«Libera di crederlo.» Loki le regalò solo uno sguardo e poi forzò la porta che si chiuse con un tonfo dritta sulla sua faccia.  
Sbatté più volte il pugno sul legno.  
«Apri! Codardo che non sei altro! Apri questa porta prima che la butti giù!»  
Una spallata poi un'altra.  
La porta non si aprì e il rumore del getto dell’acqua iniziò a risuonare nella stanza.  
All’ennesima inutile spallata, rinunciò.  
Sentiva il braccio dolere e tutta la fatica che aveva accumulato attraversò ogni fibra del suo corpo, finché non sentì le gambe bisognose di riposo.  
Raggiunse il letto con poca convinzione e si sedette stancamente sulle lenzuola.  
Indossava ancora la sua giacca.  
In un gesto d’ira se la sfilò e la gettò a terra con rabbia.  
Non c’era nessun piano. Loki non ne aveva alcuno che potesse permettere loro di raggiungere Asgard.  
Lei lo aveva sempre saputo eppure era andata comunque con lui.  
Perché?  
Poteva fermarsi, poteva lasciare che gli agenti li raggiungessero e li arrestassero. Poteva restare sotto il giudizio dei suoi compagni e ammettere le sue colpe; affrontare le responsabilità con dignità consona a un principe.  
Invece era scappata, era fuggita come una vigliacca.  
Poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e nascose il viso fra le mani.  
Era tutto perduto, perduto per sempre.  
Dov’era Styrkárr adesso? Dov’era Amora?  
Cosa stava accadendo su Asgard?  
E se non fosse stato loro padre a impedir loro il ritorno? Se ci fosse stato dell’altro?  
Ogni speranza si frantumò al ricordo degli occhi rapaci di Huginn.  
Odino aveva voluto che entrambi sapessero che lui era a conoscenza di _tutto_ e che come naturale conseguenza, aveva scelto di lasciarli al loro destino.  
Esiliati su Midgard...  
Le sue labbra sorrisero tristemente nel rimembrare quella notte di secoli prima.  
“ _Potrebbe esiliarci su Midgard, non sarebbe male._ ”  
“ _Speriamo di no, quei barbari ancora si ammazzano per un pezzo di terra..._ ”  
Quell’ultima notte di secoli prima.  
Voltò il capo a guardare le lenzuola del letto.  
 _Era così che sarebbe dovuta finire, Loki?  
Era così che avrebbe dovuto iniziare?_  
Banditi dalla loro casa per aver scelto di consumare un peccato.  
Non c’era vergogna, diceva Linn, non c’era mai stata vergogna.  
Oh, sì che c’era, e nonostante tutto, Sigyn poteva ancora sentirla scorrere sotto la pelle.  
Vergogna... e desiderio.  


  
*

  
Uscì dal bagno coprendosi con un accappatoio bianco. Un asciugamano fermo nella mano con cui asciugare le gocce che lacrimavano dai suoi capelli.  
Quando tornò nella stanza lei era ancora lì, seduta sul letto, ad accoglierlo con sguardo serio.  
«È il tuo turno» sospirò con un sorriso mentre poggiava l’asciugamano umido sulla sedia.  
Sigyn non rispose e continuò a guardarlo senza scostare mai gli occhi.  
Sorrise. «A meno che tu non preferisca continuare ad avere quell’odore.»  
Raggiunse l’armadio sulla parete, per recuperare gli abiti, quando finalmente udì la sua voce.  
«Ci pensi mai?»  
Le lanciò uno sguardo veloce mentre raccoglieva una maglia da una gruccia di legno.  
«A cosa?»  
«A Hela.»  
Fu silenzio.  
Gli occhi sulla stoffa e il cuore in una morsa.  
«Sai, io l’ho sognata per anni.» C’era una sofferenza indescrivibile nella voce di Sigyn, la stessa che aveva bruciato lui per secoli, che ancora bruciava. «Lei era lì ed era la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto e...»  
La frase si spense.  
Loki le dava ancora le spalle.  
«A volte mi sembra di sentirla ancora dentro di me.»  
Non aveva ancora fatto un fiato mentre Sigyn gli raccontava di un dolore che non aveva mai trovato fine.  
«Dovrei vestirmi» sentenziò con tono freddo, chiudendo rumorosamente l’armadio.  
La guardò e trovò solo rabbia nei suoi occhi.  
«So bene cosa c’è sotto quell’accappatoio, ma se preferisci privacy allora sarò lieta di concedertela!»  
Si era alzata con sdegno e aveva abbandonato la stanza senza neanche chiudere la porta.  
Loki sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli ancora umidi.  
Faceva male, ancora un dannato male.  
Per tanto tempo aveva cercato negli occhi di Thor la condivisione per quel dolore e non era mai riuscito a trovarla. Per tanti anni aveva chiesto a quegli occhi di non dimenticare, di non dimenticarsi di quella piccola vita.  
Per tanti anni aveva chiesto senza avere risposta.  
Thor aveva cancellato Sigyn, così come aveva cancellato ogni altra cosa.  
Era ciò che Loki aveva creduto, che aveva voluto credere per potersi permettere di odiarlo con più facilità.  
Eppure aveva sempre saputo che Thor non aveva dimenticato, ché se gli negava i suoi occhi era perché quel ricordo e mille altri non erano mai andati via.  
Aveva imparato a conviverci, Thor; Loki non era riuscito mai neanche a sopravvivervi.  
Aveva trascinato la sua esistenza come una creatura in agonia, aspettando di morire ogni volta sempre più a fondo.  
Si vestì lentamente e stirò indietro i capelli umidi.  
Quando era tornato in soggiorno, Sigyn era seduta sul suo divano a osservare la notte dalla finestra.  
«Era un maschio.»  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo sbattendo le palpebre.  
«Un maschio?»  
Loki assentì e si poggiò allo stipite.  
«Ha bussato ai miei sogni ogni notte.»  
Un sorriso piegò le labbra di Sigyn, un sorriso di una dolcezza dolorosa.  
«Com’era?»  
«Rumoroso...»  
Le strappò una piccola lacerata risata.  
Sigyn si alzò dal divano e lo raggiunse con impazienza.  
«Parlami di lui.»  
Scosse il capo. «Erano solo sogni.»  
«Per favore!» Sentì le sue mani stringergli le braccia con forza. «Per favore...» La voce implorare, gli occhi riflettere quella preghiera.  
Sospirò incapace di negarle anche una ferita.  
«Cosa vuoi sapere?»  
«Cosa diceva, cosa faceva... il colore dei suoi occhi...»  
Avrebbe voluto sollevare la mano e sfiorarle il viso.  
«Aveva i tuoi occhi... » _Azzurri e orgogliosi._  
E quegli occhi divennero sempre più lucidi.  
«Continua» gli chiese ancora.  
Loki sorrise mentre si perdeva nel ricordo di quei sogni che avevano reso meno buia ogni sua notte.  
«Mi chiedeva di insegnargli a far fluttuare una foglia.» Anche Sigyn sorrise mentre lo ascoltava in silenzio. «“Padre, mi insegni?” diceva...»  
«E tu glielo insegnavi?»  
Assentì. «Gli insegnavo tutto ciò che voleva. Ogni volta mi chiedeva qualcosa di nuovo... Glielo mostravo e lui imparava velocemente.»  
Una piccola lucente lacrima solcò la sua guancia.  
«Come si può sentire la mancanza di qualcuno che non è mai esistito, Loki?»  
A quella domanda non aveva risposte da darle.  
Scosse il capo guardando un’altra lacrima abbandonare i suoi occhi.  
«Non lo so...»  
«Il suo nome?»  
«Leyld» rispose e lei sorrise asciugandosi il viso con il dorso della mano.  
«Pensavo lo ritenessi un nome orribile.»  
«Oh, lo è!» La sentì ridere con lo sguardo ancora lucido. «E tu “Hela”...»  
Il piccolo sorriso sulla bocca di Sigyn sembrò sciogliere il gelo che avvolgeva il suo cuore.  
«È un nome più appropriato per una bambina... così mi disse qualcuno.»  
Avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé e asciugare con le labbra ogni lacrima.  
Avrebbe voluto che non ne avesse più dovute versare.  
Avrebbe voluto avere la capacità di riavvolgere quel filo e ricominciare.  
Non poteva realizzare nessuna di quelle volontà.  
«Se mi assicuri di non introdurti di soppiatto nel bagno approfitterei della tua doccia.»  
Rise scuotendo la testa, grato per la sua capacità di spezzare la lastra del dolore anche se per un breve lasso di tempo. Una goccia di acqua sul taglio, fugace sollievo.  
«Hai la mia parola, ma se non ti basta, puoi ruotare la chiave nella serratura.»  
Sigyn annuì ancora sorridente e lo superò per raggiungere il bagno. Prima di chiudere la porta però lo guardò e Loki vide quel sorriso spegnersi.  
 _Grazie_...  
O forse _Mi dispiace._  
Li udì entrambi in quel piccolo cenno del capo.  


  
*

  
Nella sala, i monitor non smettevano di inviare immagini ma nessuna di esse era in grado di aiutarli a trovarli.  
Si udiva solo il continuo pigiare dei tasti, il sibilo di qualche computer, lo squillare dei telefoni.  
«Non possono essersi volatilizzati!» mormorò Clint al suo fianco.  
Natasha sospirò e continuò a cercare un viso fra le decine che coprivano gli schermi.  
«I nostri sistemi sono stati down per molto tempo, questo ha dato loro un vantaggio.»  
«Parliamo di New York, Nat. C’è una telecamera in ogni fottuto angolo!» sbraitò ancora Clint indicando nervosamente un monitor. «Se non sono in quelle immagini vuol dire che non sono più qui.»  
«Nessuno ha rilevato alcun tipo di fenomeno elettromagnetico. Non sono andati via dalla Terra, Clint. Su questo ne sono più che sicura.»  
«Come puoi dirlo? Cosa ne sappiamo noi delle reali facoltà di Loki? Di quelle dei suoi complici? Non ti è passato per la mente che tutta la faccenda di Central Park poteva essere una farsa per metterlo nella condizione di avere Thor dalla sua parte?»  
Certo che lo aveva pensato. Natasha aveva subito ritenuto strano ciò che era accaduto al parco, soprattutto il modo in cui Loki aveva deciso semplicemente di arrendersi.  
«Stark sta controllando le riprese nella stanza, sperando solo che la destabilizzazione del sistema non le abbia corrotte.»  
Clint sbuffò incrociando le braccia sul petto e dando le spalle ai monitor.  
«Non capisco come abbia fatto a mandarli offline...»  
Le poche riprese prima del down avevano mostrato Loki e Sigyn che entravano in una delle sale di controllo del piano.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto Loki in quella stanza aveva avuto come naturale effetto quello di mandare offline ogni singolo processo informatico della struttura. Un lavoro da hacker esperto. Nessuna magia.  
Avevano sbagliato a ritenerlo più debole adesso che era privo di magia.  
Loki restava comunque pericoloso, per il semplice fatto di essere una mente spaventosamente brillante. Se non fosse stato dalla parte sbagliata della barricata, Natasha era più che certa che Fury non ci avrebbe impiegato che una manciata di secondi per chiedergli di unirsi a loro.  
«Il direttore è ancora con il capitano?» chiese.  
Clint scosse il capo.  
«No. Hanno discusso e Steve lo ha mollato nel suo ufficio... Fury non l’ha presa bene.» Poi un sorriso. «Chi l’avrebbe detto che il ligio Captain America sarebbe diventato un insubordinato per colpa di una donna.»  
Anche Natasha sorrise. «Ogni uomo dà il meglio e il peggio di sé per colpa di una donna, Clint. Non devo essere io a insegnartelo.»  
«Anche per una che conosce da meno di 48 ore e che ancora non gliel’ha data?»  
Alla sua domanda sorrise ancora. «Soprattutto per quello, credo.»  
Si udì l’ennesimo sibilo a indicare l’ennesimo falso allarme.  
Entrambi guardarono verso lo schermo e poi ingoiarono un sospiro.  
Stavolta sarebbe stato di certo più difficile trovarli.  
Natasha credeva davvero in ciò che aveva detto: un uomo dava il peggio e il meglio di sé per una donna, e sapeva bene che Loki, per Sigyn, avrebbe portato all’estremo entrambe le cose.  


  
*

  
Steve mandò giù il caffè con pochi sorsi e buttò con rabbia il bicchiere vuoto nella pattumiera.  
La caffeina non aveva effetto sul suo organismo, eppure la sua mente si sentì meglio.  
Fury non poteva chiedergli di trattare Linn come una prigioniera, come qualcuno da interrogare e da rinchiudere. Non era un feroce criminale, soprattutto, non sapeva davvero nulla di ciò che stava succedendo.  
Se anche non avesse provato ciò che stava provando, avrebbe comunque impedito con tutte le sue forze che un simile reato fosse commesso.  
“ _Non lascerò che nessun agente l’avvicini, signore! Ha la mia parola che chiunque ci proverà sarà costretto ad affrontarne le conseguenze!_ ”  
“ _Capitano, non riesco a credere che proprio tu abbia perduto la lucidità per colpa di un bel faccino!_ ”  
Aveva dovuto trattenersi dal prenderlo a pugni. Aveva preferito andare via, aveva preferito lasciarsi alle spalle i suoi richiami e le sue urla.  
Affrettò il passo mentre tornava nella sua stanza. Nessuno avrebbe osato mettervi piede, neanche sotto ordine di Fury.  
Aprì la porta con il suo nome sulla lingua, ma quando la scorse assopita sul letto, non emise un solo suono.  
Il viso addormentato, le braccia nascoste sotto il suo cuscino.  
Chiuse con accortezza la porta e cercò di fare meno rumore possibile con i suoi passi.  
Linn respirava profondamente e sembrava serena.  
Non riuscì a impedire a un sorriso di piegare le sue labbra.  
Raggiunse il letto e flesse un ginocchio per guardare il suo viso.  
Perdere la lucidità per colpa di un bel faccino...  
Fury forse non aveva tutti i torti, ma Steve non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, qualcosa di altrettanto forte sì, con Peggy, di altrettanto bello, ma di diverso.  
Il sentimento che scaldava il suo cuore quando guardava Linn era diverso da ogni altro che aveva vissuto, paradossalmente era qualcosa che lo spaventava.  
Se era riuscita in così poco tempo a entrare nel suo cuore, cosa avrebbe potuto fare se solo avessero avuto l’occasione di trascorrerne di più?  
Ne avrebbero mai avuto occasione?  
Linn non apparteneva al suo mondo, Linn non apparteneva a nulla di ciò che aveva creduto di conoscere.  
Steve non conosceva Asgard, non conosceva quella vita. Conosceva solo Thor.  
E adesso si chiedeva quanto realmente conoscesse anche lui.  
L’aveva aiutato a fuggire, Thor aveva aiutato quell’assassino di suo fratello a fuggire per l’ennesima volta. Perché, anche se non aveva aperto le sue manette in altre circostanze, l’aver provato clemenza e dubbio prima di affondare il colpo, equivaleva all’averlo aiutato a scappare via dalle sue responsabilità.  
Più volte aveva provato a comprenderlo e aveva sempre avuto l’illusione di esserci riuscito.  
Aveva provato a mettere se stesso nella sua posizione, aveva provato a pensare a Bucky in quella di Loki. Trovarsi chi avevi considerato un fratello come nemico.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto lui? Cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare se un giorno avesse scoperto di dover combattere contro di lui?  
I sentimenti dell’uomo dovevano soccombere davanti ai doveri del soldato?  
Porre il bene dell’intera umanità più in alto dell’affetto per un fratello, per un amico.  
Sulla carta sembrava una scelta facile per chi si proclamava difensore della Terra, eppure non lo era.  
Come Thor aveva da sempre esitato davanti a Loki, così Steve sapeva avrebbe potuto esitare davanti a Bucky.  
Ma stavolta Thor non aveva esitato, non aveva mostrato il dubbio, aveva semplicemente scelto di aiutarlo, aveva scelto Loki a loro.  
Sospirò e lasciò che le dita accarezzassero il viso di Linn.  
Non voleva svegliarla, non voleva guardare i suoi occhi e leggere domande a cui non sapeva dare risposta.

  
  
*

  
Il getto d’acqua caldo scivolava con forza sulle sue spalle, sulla sua testa, sul suo viso.  
Sigyn tirò indietro i capelli e lasciò che la forza dell’acqua sciogliesse stanchezza e pensieri.  
Non sciolse nessuno dei due.  
Sentiva il corpo teso e affaticato e la necessità di riposo.  
Sentiva la testa esplodere e il cuore fare male.  
Le parole di Loki suonavano nella sua mente; i suoi occhi, che nascondevano il suo stesso dolore, apparivano nel buio quando chiudeva i propri.  
Avrebbe voluto sentirlo parlare ancore e ancora, ascoltare ancora i suoi sogni e lasciarsi cullare in quelle fantasie.  
Leyld... Hela...  
Qualunque nome avesse portato, qualunque sesso avesse avuto, di qualunque colore fossero stati i suoi occhi, non avrebbe voluto altro che sentirlo fra le sue braccia.  
Sentire quella vita battere contro di lei, sentire che da quel peccato era nato qualcosa di innocente.  
Chiuse il getto lasciando grondare l’acqua dal suo corpo.  
Respirò a fondo e si massaggiò gli occhi con le dita.  
Fu allora che udì la porta aprirsi.  
Da dietro la parete dal finto vetro, intravide la sagoma alta di Loki.  
«Avevi detto che non saresti entrato...» mormorò aprendo di poco la parete.  
«Ti avevo anche suggerito di far girare la serratura.»  
Loki indossava dei pantaloni neri e una maglia del medesimo colore. Aveva i capelli asciutti ora, meno lisci del solito, con piccole onde che gli cadevano sulle spalle. E sorrideva.  
Era bello vederlo sorridere.  
Scacciò quel pensiero e portò lo sguardo su ciò che stringeva fra le mani.  
«Cosa sono?» chiese.  
«Vestiti» rispose lui. «O avevi intenzione di indossare di nuovo quella piccola camicia fetida?»  
Riconobbe quelli che sembravano dei jeans e una maglia ovviamente di misura maschile.  
«Poggiali lì» sospirò allungando la mano per recuperare l’accappatoio. Da quella posizione però le era impossibile raggiungerlo. Forzò ancora il braccio tenendo ostinatamente chiusa buona parte della parete per celare la sua nudità.  
Sarebbe stato più facile che i suoi muscoli si strappassero piuttosto che fosse in grado di afferrare la stoffa attaccata al muro.  
Loki lo capì e fu lui a prenderla per avvicinarla alla sua mano.  
«Non c’è di che...» mormorò ironicamente prima di recuperare i vestiti che si era tolta e avviarsi alla porta.  
Sigyn restò con l’accappatoio fermo nelle mani ad aspettare che lui uscisse, ma Loki rimase sulla soglia a guardarla con un sorriso divertito.  
Sbuffò. «Vuoi uscire, per favore?»  
«Anche io so bene cosa c’è sotto quell’accappatoio.»  
«ESCI!»  
Loki andò via ridendo.  


  
*

  
Loki guardava il piatto che girava lentamente attraverso lo sportello del microonde.  
Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle.  
«Hai fame?» chiese mentre si udiva il suono del timer e il piatto cessava di muoversi.  
Quando si voltò scorse Sigyn, con i capelli mezzi umidi, che gli porgeva con espressione infastidita i pantaloni che le aveva poggiato nel bagno.  
Indossava di fatti solo la maglia cercando ti tirarla verso il basso con l’altra mano.  
«Non posso indossarli» sentenziò aspettando che lui li afferrasse.  
Loki percorse ancora una volta il suo corpo prima di prestare attenzione ai suoi occhi.  
«Il motivo?»  
Sigyn lanciò i pantaloni sul tavolo con un mezzo grugnito spazientito.  
«Non posso indossarli senza prima indossare qualcosa sotto... La stoffa è...» Un leggero rossore le coprì le guance. «È fastidiosa.»  
Cercò di reprimere un sorriso divertito mentre si schiariva la voce con un colpo di tosse.  
«Mi stai dicendo che vuoi della biancheria intima da donna?»  
«Certo che no!» Ovviamente la vide inalberasi. «Mi chiedevo se avessi dei pantaloni più confortevoli.» Ancora la mano a tirare in basso la maglia.  
«Confortevoli?» Le fece il verso e lei lo guardò truce.  
«È già tanto che te li abbia chiesti. Avrei potuto aprire il tuo armadio e prenderli da me.»  
«Potevi farlo.» Le rispose con tranquillità mentre apriva lo sportello del microonde per tirare fuori il piatto caldo.  
Scorse gli occhi di Sigyn seguire i suoi gesti.  
«Che stai facendo?»  
«Cucino.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché ho fame.»  
«Hai fame?»  
Posò il piatto sul tavolo e la guardò aggrottando la fronte.  
«Perché fai sembrare tutto quello che faccio “strano”?»  
Sigyn gli restituì lo stesso sguardo.  
«Perché _è_ strano, Loki... Questa casa, tu... » Scosse il capo. «Che significa tutto questo?»  
Si accomodò al tavolo avvicinando il piatto e iniziando ad affondare la forchetta senza risponderle.  
«Che ci facciamo qui?»  
Sospirò masticando il cibo che aveva davanti.  
«Siedi.» La invitò indicando la sedia accanto a lui. «Avanti.» Insistette quando sulle prime non si mosse.  
Al secondo incitamento Sigyn si sedette sulla sedia guardandolo diffidente.  
Loki continuò a mangiare con tranquillità poi si alzò e prese un secondo piatto dal ripiano.  
Lo mise nel microonde e impostò il timer.  
«Solo in questa città ho sette diversi luoghi dove posso dimorare» spiegò poggiandosi al mobile. «In ogni singolo Stato, in ogni nazione, in ogni paese di Midgard ho luoghi dove trovare ristoro e riparo. Questo era il più vicino allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e anche il più sicuro.»  
«Come può essere sicuro? Sono a un passo da noi.»  
Il piatto continuava a girare e Loki raccolse delle posate dal cassetto in basso.  
«I sistemi di ricerca utilizzati dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. si basano principalmente sul riconoscimento facciale ma, per quanto possa essere accurato, c’è sempre un margine di errore. Io faccio in modo di trovarmi in quel margine.» Posizionò le posate accanto a lei mentre il timer risuonava nella cucina. Sigyn lo guardava ancora dubbiosa.  
«Spiegati.»  
Sorrise.  
«Questa casa è del professor Derek Smith, insegnante di lingua inglese dell’istituto _Fort Hamilton_ di Brooklyn.»  
Sapeva avrebbe solo continuato a confonderla.  
Fu per questo che dopo averle poggiato il piatto di fronte, recuperò le lenti da vista, che sostavano su una mensola, e le indossò sedendosi nuovamente al suo posto.  
«Io sono il professore Derek Smith.»  
Sigyn aprì appena la bocca ma non disse nulla.  
Accettò silente il cibo che le aveva offerto senza preoccuparsi di ringraziarlo.  
Dopo la prima forchettata si decise a parlare.  
«Hai delle false identità. È questo?» chiese con la bocca piena.  
«Esatto. Ogni qualvolta i sistemi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. recupereranno immagini che mi ritraggono in questa città o in ogni altra, io sarò in quel margine di errore. Ogni ripresa che è stata effettuata in queste ore darà loro solo un esito negativo, perché questo viso appartiene al rigido professore di uno stupido liceo di Brooklyn.»  
Sigyn continuò a masticare guardandolo attentamente.  
«Stai per dirmi che sono infido? Beh, grazie, ne sono conscio» sospirò mentre si sfilava gli occhiali e li lasciava cadere sul tavolo. «Quando hai tanti nemici, devi ingegnarti per salvare la pelle.»  
«Se evitassi di farti tanti nemici non dovresti ricorrere a questi stratagemmi per salvarti la pelle.»  
Sorrise mandando giù un altro boccone mentre la guardava mangiare a sua volta.  
Non sembrava passato un giorno dalle mattine a palazzo, da quella prima mattina in cui era entrata nella sua vita piena di difetti e di rumore, con la grazia di un troll e i modi di uno stalliere.  
Con la sua veste troppo corta e i capelli troppo disordinati.  
Ed era stato sbagliato dal primo momento.  
Ed era stato altrettanto inevitabile.  
Mangiò in silenzio non riuscendo a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
«Smettila» sospirò lei all’ennesima occhiata che le rivolse. La forchetta a punzecchiare stancamente il cibo.  
«Non è facile... Sei così bella.»  
Il metallo cadde tintinnando nel piatto mentre Sigyn si copriva gli occhi con una mano.  
«Per favore, Loki.»  
«Non riesci ad accettare la mia sincerità? Immagino sia lecito non essere creduto quando ti legano a un titolo come il mio, ma pensavo che almeno tu sapessi scindere la verità dalle menzogne.»  
«Basta! Per favore, basta! Basta trattarmi così!» Sigyn schiantò i palmi sul tavolo con rabbia e Loki indurì lo sguardo.  
«Vuoi che smetta di desiderarti?» sibilò serio.  
«Voglio che tu smetta di trattarmi come se non avessi cercato di uccidermi negli ultimi anni! Come se non avessi ribadito più volte il tuo odio nei miei confronti, come se non avessi giurato sulla tua stessa vita di volere la mia morte e quella di ognuna delle persone a me care, Loki! Voglio che tu smetta di guardarmi e fingere di non vedere Thor, perché io sono Thor! Sarò sempre Thor, qualsiasi nome tu voglia darmi, qualsiasi incantesimo tu possa fare per illuderti di cambiarmi!»  
Sigyn si alzò in piedi con gli occhi colmi di rabbia e sofferenza, colmi di sentimenti che Loki conosceva e condivideva.  
«Tu sei l’unico motivo per cui Thor è rimasto vivo in questi anni, Sigyn» spiegò con fredda calma che ebbe come unico risultato quello di fomentare la sua collera.  
«Perché continui a fare questa distinzione?! Non c’è alcuna distinzione, Loki. Io sono Thor tanto quanto Thor è Sigyn!»  
Scattò in piedi a sua volta.  
«E io ti amo tanto quanto ti odio! È così difficile capirlo?!» urlò perdendo ogni lucidità. Aprendo quel cuore che grondava sangue e che non era mai riuscito a rattoppare.  
Lei lo guardò respirando con affanno.  
«Sì, lo è...» sospirò. «È difficile comprendere perché io non sarei in grado di odiare qualcuno che amo, Loki. Per quanti aspetti oscuri possa avere, per quante ombre possano albergare nel suo cuore, io amerò sempre ognuna di quelle ombre... Sempre... anche quando quelle ombre avranno inghiottito ogni luce.»  
«È questo quello che pensi? Credi che non ci sia altro che buio dentro di me?»  
Sigyn scosse il capo allungando una mano per sfiorargli il viso.  
«Io credo che da qualche parte in tutto quel buio ci sia ancora il fratello che ho amato e che amo, ci sia ancora quel ragazzo riservato che amava leggere per me nelle sere di inverno.» La sua mano era calda e i suoi occhi densi come lava di mare. «Se tu hai perso te stesso, Loki, io non ho perduto la speranza di ritrovarti.» La sua gola sussultò a quelle parole, a quella carezza, a quel sorriso. Ogni paura aumentava e si infrangeva allo stesso tempo quando gli era così vicino. «Ogni singolo torto che hai commesso contro di me, ogni tua azione, anche la più crudele, volta al solo fine di farmi del male, per me non avrà importanza. Nulla avrà importanza se riuscirò a ritrovare quel ragazzo.»  
«Anche tu mi guardi fingendo di non scorgere la mia vera natura... Io sono sempre stato _questo_ ma tu non volevi vedere.» Sorrise triste e scostò la sua mano con gentilezza. «Chi dei due è il vero bugiardo a questo punto?»  
«Il mio affetto è sincero.»  
«E così è il mio.» Fu la sua mano ad accarezzarle il viso, furono le sue dita a scorrere sulle sue labbra. «Se non riesci a comprenderlo almeno accettalo.»  
Si avvicinò e lasciò che la bocca trovasse la sua.  
Ed era come lasciarsi cadere fra le fiamme.  
«No.» Lo allontanò. Lo spinse via con sdegno, passando il dorso della mano sulla bocca. «Non farlo.»  
Era un ordine, era un urlo, era una preghiera.  
Qualsiasi forma avesse, Loki non le diede ascolto. Distrusse di nuovo la distanza e le prese il viso fra le mani.  
Di nuovo labbra su labbra.  
«Smettila!» Sigyn voltò la testa e tentò di _scappare_ ancora.  
Non glielo permise.  
«Ascoltami... Io ti amo tanto quanto ti odio» sospirò poggiando la fronte sulla sua, scaldandole le labbra con il fiato e sentendola respirare forte conto la sua bocca. «Ti desidero tanto quanto ti detesto.»  
Ancora un bacio stavolta umido e disperato.  
«Farei scorrere una lama sulla tua pelle tanto quanto la lascerei rabbrividire dal piacere sotto la mia lingua.»  
Le morse le labbra e la strinse fra le braccia lasciando che sentisse tutto il desiderio e la rabbia e la disperazione e il bisogno e la pazzia che scatenava in lui.  
«Adesso smettila...»  
Ma non c’era convinzione nella sua voce, non c’era nulla che non lo spingesse a baciare il suo collo con passione fino a sentirla tremare.  
«Non posso smettere e non voglio farlo» sospirò contro il suo orecchio sollevandola con forza e lasciandola ricadere sul tavolo di legno.  
Sigyn lo guardava affannando, con le labbra gonfie e gli occhi lucidi.  
Le dita di Loki raggiunsero un coltello e lo poggiò fra le sue di dita. Glielo fece sollevare finché non puntò alla sua gola.  
«Se non lo vuoi almeno quanto lo voglio io, affondalo nella carne e smetterò.»  
«Loki...» La mano tremava, la lama fredda premeva senza forza contro la pelle. «Che stai facendo?»  
«Ti sto dicendo che l’unico modo per impedirmi di volerti in questo preciso istante è uccidermi.»  
Fece scorrere le mani sulle sue cosce nude fin quasi a graffiarle e il suo respiro accelerò.  
La lama sempre meno stabile, le labbra sempre più vicine.  
«Uccidimi adesso e non passerò il resto di questa notte a dimostrarti quanto forte è il mio _odio_.»  
 _A dimostrarti quanto ti ho atteso, quanto ho aspettato di riaverti._  
I suoi occhi si sciolsero nei suoi, il coltello cadde a terra tintinnando assordante e le labbra di Sigyn gli rubarono ogni altra parola.  
 _Eppure non sei mai andata via davvero..._  
Sentì le mani scorrere fra i suoi capelli e stringerli con forza, la stessa con cui lui afferrò le sue ciocche bionde e umide.  
Bocca su bocca, lingua contro lingua, lo stesso peccato consumato ancora una volta.  
Il cuore batteva forte contro il suo petto, come non aveva più battuto.  
Si sfilò la maglia lasciandola cadere a terra e le unghie di Sigyn gli graffiarono presto le spalle mentre lo tirava a sé.  
Sentì poi le mani scendere, i graffi bruciare sulla sua schiena quando le dita scivolarono lungo i suoi fianchi.  
Contro le sue labbra ansimò mentre quelle dita si infilarono nei suoi pantaloni con la stessa foga con cui l’aveva sempre fatto rabbrividire.  
Afferrò le sue cosce e la fece scivolare in avanti così da sentire contro la sue pelle sensibile il suo calore.  
Non ci furono parole, non ci fu dolcezza né attenzioni.  
Loki non ne aveva da donare, Sigyn non le chiese.  
Entrò in lei e le sue braccia si aggrapparono a lui tremanti.  
Erano solo respiri affannosi, erano solo ansiti confusi, era solo carne su carne, pelle su pelle.  
I secoli scorsero veloci, le lacrime, le urla, il sangue, la guerra, la morte...  
Tutto scivolò attraverso i suoi pensieri caotici e annebbiati. I ricordi si sciolsero nei sogni, le illusioni nelle verità.  
 _Sei sempre stata tu, la luce più fulgida del giorno e il nero soffocante di ogni mia notte.  
Il mio desiderio e il tormento che mai mi ha lasciato._  
 _Ogni disperazione più folle._  
Sentì i suoi denti affondare nella sua spalla, le gambe legate attorno ai suoi fianchi, le sue dita a premere contro la carne con tale forza, con tale bisogno da lasciare segni visibili.  
E si perse, si perse ancora una volta in lei, come forse non aveva mai davvero fatto. Senza più colpe né vergogna, conscio come mai prima di quanto ne avesse urgenza e paura.  
«Non farlo...» Le udì ansimare eppure non riuscì a smettere. «Non farlo, ti prego...»  
A quella preghiera la guardò con gli occhi velati e il cuore a un passo dall’esplodere.  
Sigyn aveva il suo stesso respiro, i suoi stessi occhi ed era bella da togliere il fiato.  
 _Sei ancora mia?_  
Assentì con il capo e lasciò il suo corpo.  
 _Sei ancora mia?  
Lo sei mai stata davvero?_  
Poggiò la fronte contro la sua, gemendo forte sulla sua bocca, mentre lasciava che la mano di Sigyn gli facesse raggiungere quel piacere che non aveva voluto accogliere dentro di lei.  
  
Restarono immobili per interminabili minuti: lui in piedi fra le sue cosce e le mani piantate sul tavolo; le braccia di Sigyn poggiate stancamente sulle sue spalle.  
I loro occhi non si incrociarono, persi ognuno sulla parete opposta.  
I respiri si regolarizzarono e il sudore si raffreddò sulla pelle di entrambi.  
«Ne è valsa la pena?» Era la voce di Sigyn, debole e amara.  
Loki sollevò le spalle e finalmente guardò il suo azzurro: era freddo come la neve di cui avrebbe dovuto essere sovrano.  
«È valsa la pena fare tutto questo, Loki?» Non rispose vedendo le sue labbra incurvarsi in un sorriso privo di gioia. «Una bella fatica, non trovi?... E tutto per scoparti questa sgualdrina!»  
Lo spinse via con rabbia e Loki semplicemente la lasciò fare.  
Lasciò che si tirasse giù la maglia, che stringesse le gambe e lo guardasse con gelo prima di portare gli occhi sulla sua mano ancora sporca.  
«Spero davvero ne sia valsa la pena, fratello.»  
Quando Sigyn andò via sbattendosi alle spalle la porta del bagno, Loki si volse a guardare la finestra.  
Nel nero della notte, due piccoli occhi e un verso acuto che raggiunse le sue orecchie.  
Si avvicinò al vetro osservando il corvo fermo sul davanzale che lo osservava a sua volta.  
Nella pece delle sue piccole iridi vide un bagliore d’oro.  
Afferrò la tenda e coprì la finestra con un gesto deciso.  
 _Lo spettacolo è finito, padre._  
  
  


  


₪₪₪

 

  
La stanza era calda e il profumo delle essenze possedeva ogni molecola dell’aria.  
Amora osservò il viso di Thor dormiente e sorrise.  
«Amore mio...» sospirò liberandosi del primo stivale. «Manca poco, lo sai?» Anche il secondo cadde a terra.  
Raggiunse il letto e salì sensualmente sulle lenzuola fino a stendersi accanto al corpo caldo di Thor.  
«Saremo di nuovo insieme, amore mio.» Poggiò la guancia contro il suo petto sentendo il debole battito.  
La mano ad accarezzargli l’addome e l’odore della sua pelle a riempirle i polmoni.  
«Di nuovo insieme.» Sorrise ancora sollevando il viso per guardare il suo.  
Accarezzò i suoi capelli e si sporse e baciarne le labbra.  
«Stavolta nessuno ti porterà via da me... Nessuno.»  
Osservò ancora gli occhi chiusi e sentì la rabbia scorrere furente nelle vene.  
Loki avrebbe pagato quell’ennesimo insulto, avrebbe pagato così come avrebbero pagato tutti gli altri.  
Così come avrebbe pagato quella stupida mortale che aveva osato insinuarsi nel cuore del suo Thor.  
A Styrkárr aveva dato una parola che non era certa di mantenere.  
Perché prima di soddisfare i desideri di quell’egocentrico Vanr, Amora aveva altro di cui occuparsi.  
Si tirò a sedere prima di salire a cavalcioni sul corpo fermo nel limbo: lo sarebbe stato ancora per poco.  
Posizionò entrambe le mani contro il suo petto e chiuse gli occhi.  
Le sue labbra pronunziarono formule antiche, le sue dita lasciarono fluire l’energia necessaria.  
Non aveva modo di sciogliere l’incantesimo di Loki, non sapeva quale rito avesse usato, e se avesse per errore provato a spezzare l’incantesimo sbagliato, avrebbe rischiato di non riuscire più a svegliarlo.  
Era ciò che voleva Loki, probabilmente: voleva metterla con le spalle al muro.  
Non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Sibilò ancora parole e suoni mentre sentiva il calore abbandonare il suo corpo per trasferirsi in quello che giaceva sotto di lei.  
Quando il rituale terminò si sentì spossata e debole.  
Aprì gli occhi e sorrise soddisfatta quando anche le palpebre di Thor si sollevarono.  
Quegli occhi meravigliosi la guardarono e, per quanto vuoti potessero essere, Amora li amò come sempre.  
«Amora...»  
Al sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome non riuscì a non sorridere con più gioia.  
«Sì, sono io, amore mio.» Gli accarezzò il viso e Thor continuò a guardarla senza mutare espressione. «Come ti senti?» Gli chiese facendo scorrere le mani sul suo collo e sul suo petto.  
Thor non gli rispose, non poteva risponderle, non ne aveva la possibilità.  
Si chinò sulle sue labbra e lo baciò ancora.  
«Sai perché sei qui, Thor?» sospirò contro la sua bocca.  
«Per servirti, mia regina.»  
Sorrise ancora e ancora una volta lo baciò.  
«E farai tutto ciò che ti chiederò, non è vero, amore mio?»  
«Sei la mia regina e Signora. Farò tutto ciò che mi chiederai.»  
Oh, tutti avrebbero pagato, tutti avrebbero provato sulla loro pelle la sua vendetta.  
Amora sollevò il busto guardando ancora estasiata il suo capolavoro.  
Era perfetto e bellissimo, ed era suo.  
«Sei pronto a soddisfare la mia prima richiesta, amore mio?» bisbigliò sentendo sotto le mani i muscoli tesi del suo addome.  
Thor assentì con il capo senza cedimenti.  
«Sono ai tuoi comandi.»  
La sua voce roca che le giurava fedeltà era la melodia più sensuale che avesse mai udito.  
Fece scorrere le dita fra il suo oro sentendo la stanchezza del rito scemare velocemente dal corpo per far spazio a un nuovo bisogno, a una nuova fame.  
«Allora amami. Amami come una regina merita di essere amata.»  
Solo allora sentì le mani di Thor posarsi possenti sui suoi fianchi e ribaltare le posizioni con ferocia finendo con le spalle contro la seta delle lenzuola e sentendo il corpo di Thor premere caldo contro di lei.  
«Come desideri, mia regina» sospirò la sua bocca mentre scendeva a baciare ogni angolo di pelle.  
Non riuscì a tenere in gola un solo gemito.  
  
  
  
  
  


  


***


	19. Ciò che resta di una menzogna

***

 

Si era chiusa alle spalle la porta del bagno ed era scivolata a terra nascondendo il viso fra le mani.  
Cosa aveva fatto? Come aveva potuto ricaderci di nuovo?  
Per quanto la mente le gridasse quanto fosse sbagliato, quel corpo sembrava non volere altro. E ne avrebbe voluto ancora se non fosse andata via.  
Sbatté un pugno sul pavimento ringhiando con rabbia e vergogna.  
Strinse forte le ginocchia eppure non poteva non sentire ancora i brividi e il desiderio scorrere nella sua carne.  
La sua mano ancora umida. Ancora il suo odore, ancora il suo piacere che avrebbe voluto sentire scorrerle dentro fino a impazzire.  
Cercò aria ma sembrava respirare veleno. La gola si stringeva ogni volta che ispirava e fu costretta a lavarsi il viso con l'acqua fredda più volte.  
Alzò gli occhi al suo riflesso provando disgusto e biasimo per se stessa.  
Ripensò a tutti quei secoli trascorsi a sfuggire da quel desiderio, a obbligarsi a guardarlo e vedere solo un fratello da proteggere e amare. Ripensò a tutte le donne con cui aveva tentato di annegare quel bisogno, ripensò agli occhi di Loki che divenivano più freddi e lontani.  
Ripensò alle notti bianche e al rosso del sangue in battaglia, con cui calmare un altro tipo di fame.  
E poi era sfumato.  
Ogni pensiero, ogni brama, era semplicemente sfumata e Thor aveva deciso che era stato solo un lontano sogno di due ragazzini, che ormai non aveva più importanza.  
Jane aveva chiuso per sempre ogni dubbio, e fra le sue braccia aveva trovato dolcezza e passione, quiete e vita. Jane lo completava, completava quel cuore ferito di Thor.  
E allora perché era bastato rivestire quella pelle per trovarsi a sentire che non era trascorso un solo singolo giorno? Perché per quanta sabbia fosse caduta in mille clessidre, non sarebbe mai bastata a non farla fremere sotto le sue carezze, sotto le sue parole, sotto il suo semplice sguardo?  
Un'intera eternità non sarebbe mai bastata per impedirle di voler sentirsi morire una volta ancora nelle fiamme di quel peccato.  
Abbassò gli occhi sul freddo lavabo sentendo la testa esplodere.  
Rivide il viso sudato di Loki, risentì i suoi respiri e le sue mani sulla pelle. Ogni ricordo colpì il cuore e poi lo stomaco, e scese fino a battere forte nel suo stesso ventre, scese più in basso finché fu costretta e stringere ancora gambe e occhi, a stringere fra i denti ogni bisogno di chiamare forte il suo nome e supplicarlo... Supplicarlo come la sgualdrina che forse era sempre stata.  
Era tutto perso, tutto era andato in frantumi.  
Erano in fuga verso il niente, senza una casa dove tornare né amici a cui chiedere aiuto.  
Erano soli e privi di salvezza.  
Quando ritrovò il suo sguardo lucido contro la lastra riflettente, Sigyn capì che per loro due non ce n'era mai davvero stata nessuna.  
  
  
Uscì dal bagno che ormai c'era solo silenzio.  
La stanza era vuota, il letto intatto.  
La cucina, messa in ordine, illuminata solo da una tenue luce.  
Sul divano, Loki dormiva con il viso di chi sogna solo incubi, con la fronte aggrottata e le labbra troppo strette.  
La notte avvolgeva ancora ogni cosa e la stanchezza stava chiedendo tregua anche a lei.  
Ma come poteva chiudere gli occhi e dormire? Come poteva chiudere gli occhi senza sapere cosa avrebbe trovato ad attenderla?  
Raggiunse la cucina e aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua riempiendo un bicchiere fino all'orlo.  
Mandò giù un unico sorso respirando forte quando poggiò il vetro sul ripiano.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide il tavolo sgombro e lo stomaco quasi si contorse nel suo addome.  
Cercò ancora sollievo nell'acqua quando udì i passi alle sue spalle.  
Non si voltò e fissò il bianco delle mattonelle lucide.  
«Domattina tornerò allo S.H.I.E.L.D.» enunciò senza dargli modo di dire nulla. «È giusto così.»  
«È una tua scelta, se mi permetti, molto stupida. Ma libera di fare cose stupide per quanto mi riguarda.»  
Sorrise contro il niente. «Le cose stupide sembrano essere quelle che mi riescono meglio» sospirò quasi più a se stessa.  
«Usa pure la mia camera per riposare.»  
«Non serve» sentenziò riuscendo finalmente a voltare la schiena per guardarlo. «È casa tua. Dormi nel tuo letto e io riposerò sul divano.» Cercò di non respirare a ritmo del suo battito per quanto doloroso fosse spingere giù i polmoni. «E domattina metterò fine a questa storia.»  
Anche se era più che certa che Tony non avrebbe più tenuto fede alla sua parola di attendere l'alba. Perché avrebbe dovuto dopo che era stata lei a tradire per prima la sua? Quale lealtà doveva essere riservata a chi non ne era degno?  
«I tuoi amici non ti possono aiutare, lo sai.»  
«Neanche tu, o sbaglio?» Restò seria al suo piccolo sorriso. «Mi sembra altrettanto inutile stare qui, a questo punto.»  
«E qual è il tuo piano? Sentiamo.»  
«Prendermi le responsabilità delle mie azioni, anche se questo vorrà dire accettare lo sguardo deluso dei miei compagni.»  
«Oh, come sei nobile...»  
Serrò la mascella al suo palese sarcasmo.  
Loki la guardava con la solita falsa tranquillità, con il solito falso sorriso, e il solito falso atteggiamento distaccato.  
Aveva avuto ragione: ormai riusciva a scindere con facilità le sue menzogne dalla sua verità.  
«Avrò tanti difetti, ma la codardia non è, né sarà mai, uno di questi» ribatté fermamente e lui assentì con ironia.  
«Certo... Perché scappare da questa casa non è da codardi.»  
«Io non sto scappando da niente né da nessuno!»  
«No?... Eppure a me sembra tutto il contrario.» Fece pochi passi verso di lei e Sigyn sentì che avrebbe voluto farne uno indietro, ma il mobile alle sue spalle glielo impediva e il suo orgoglio era un ostacolo ancora più insormontabile. «A me sembra che tu voglia uscire il più veloce possibile da quella porta, sperando che ciò basti a lasciarti dietro ogni pensiero poco morale che ti sta affollando la testa in questo momento.»  
Deglutì ma finse un sorriso. «Io non sono come te.»  
Quando ormai le fu di fronte anche le labbra di Loki erano piegate in un sorriso della medesima onestà.  
«Allora perché non hai affondato quel coltello nel mio collo?»  
«Sei folle se credi che ti avrei ucciso per evitare di...» Non riuscì a terminare e sentì il viso accaldarsi per mille sensazioni diverse. Vergogna, rabbia... desiderio.  
«Ah, quindi mi stai dicendo che ti ho ricattato? Che ti ho preso contro la tua volontà?»  
«Non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho pronunziato!» Lo spinse sul petto ma Loki recuperò subito il passo che aveva perso e tornò a fronteggiarla senza cedimenti.  
Era insostenibile, il suo sguardo e la sua stessa presenza, era insostenibile il pulsare di quel cuore e la vertigine che le provocava.  
«Era sbagliato allora tanto quanto lo è adesso...» affermò con sofferenza. «Perché vuoi riportare a galla quell'illusione?»  
«Perché nella mia vita non ho avuto altro che illusioni.» Non c'era più arroganza nelle sue parole, non c'era più distacco nei suoi occhi. E faceva male. «Mi si chiede perché ne sono il Signore eppure si conosce così chiaramente la risposta... Tutti voi la conoscete.»  
«Ogni illusione si dissolve alla fine»  
Loki sorrise. «E sai cosa resta dopo?»  
Non sapeva rispondere, non voleva farlo.  
 _Cosa resta dopo, fratello? Cosa resta quando l'illusione crolla e la verità punge gli occhi fino a farli lacrimare sangue?_  
Ma Loki non le lasciò risposta mentre si allontanava silente.  
«Se domani avrai intenzione di andare, va' pure. Ti chiedo soltanto di farlo prima che mi svegli.» Un ultimo sguardo. «Sarà più difficile che te lo impedisca.» E un ultimo sorriso. «Buonanotte.»  
Poi restò sola.  
  
  
Nel momento in cui Sigyn poggiò il capo contro il divano, sapeva bene che non sarebbe uscita da quella porta. Sapeva bene che l'alba sarebbe giunta senza che lei potesse fare nulla per evitarlo. Sapeva che avrebbe lasciato che anche l'ultima briciola di dignità e rispetto si frantumasse inesorabilmente.  
Sapeva che da Asgard non avrebbe avuto aiuto, che anche la Terra glielo avrebbe negato.  
Sapeva che quando avrebbe riaperto gli occhi, il sole sarebbe stato alto e forte e non avrebbe più potuto nascondere niente, non avrebbe potuto più nascondersi da nessuno, neanche da se stessa. Sapeva che avrebbe ritrovato quelle sensazioni e quella rabbia, e la paura e la vergogna.  
Sapeva che quando avrebbe aperto gli occhi, avrebbe rivisto quelli di Loki e li avrebbe visti grati per non avergli voltato le spalle, per essere rimasta a reggere quell'illusione.  
Abbassò le palpebre e si addormentò.  
Nei suoi sogni stanchi, trovò Hela a sorriderle.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Linn si era svegliata che era mattina. Dalla finestra trapelava una luce d'oro e arancio; l'alba di Midgard era bella come quella di Asgard.  
Steve non era nella stanza, non era con lei. Steve non era tornato.  
Si tirò a sedere passando le dita sugli occhi gonfi.  
«Buongiorno.»  
Sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo e il sorriso che incontrò fu ancora più luminoso di quel sole.  
«Buongiorno.»  
Steve se ne stava poggiato contro l'arco della porta, con una candida maglia in dosso e una tazza che fumava fra le mani.  
Le si avvicinò e gliela porse.  
«Caffè?»  
Era così strano quel momento, era così bello.  
Assentì con il capo e la prese dalle sue mani bevendone un sorso.  
«Grazie...» sospirò stringendo la ceramica fra le mani.  
«Dormito bene?»  
Annuì ancora imbarazzata, come se ci fosse ancora spazio per l'imbarazzo; come se non avesse tremato fra le sue braccia per un semplice bacio, come se non si fosse sentita morire per tutti quelli che ne erano seguiti; come se non avesse dormito sul suo letto sognando di averlo accanto a stringerla e a baciarla ancora.  
«Tu hai dormito, Steve?» chiese sentendosi un po' stupida. Ma Steve le sorrise e si sedette accanto a lei.  
Sentì ancora una volta i brividi sulla pelle per la sua vicinanza.  
«Non ne ho avuto tempo, ma ho chiuso gli occhi un'ora scarsa. Per me è abbastanza.»  
Solo quando guardò il suo viso così vicino, Linn scorse la stanchezza e il pallore, scorse i pensieri e le preoccupazioni piegare la sua fronte e i dubbi attraversare le linee del suo volto.  
«Siete riusciti a...» Non continuò, temeva la risposta.  
«No, non li abbiamo ancora trovati.» Le rispose comunque lui perdendo un po' di sorriso.  
Si sentiva così in colpa per il sollievo che provò.  
Tenne la tazza con una sola mano e con l'altra cercò la sua.  
La strinse forte osservando le loro dita che si intrecciavano. Avrebbe voluto sentirle per sempre avvolte nelle sue.  
«Linn... quello che è successo ieri... io... quello che voglio dire...»  
Scosse il capo sorridendo dolcemente.  
«Non dire niente, Steve.»  
E Steve non disse più niente. La guardò con i suoi occhi stanchi e la baciò di nuovo.  
Linn sentì il sapore del caffè anche sulle sue labbra, il sapore dolceamaro di quel sentimento che batteva senza tregua nel suo petto.  
Allungò la mano per poggiare la tazza sul piccolo ripiano accanto a letto, senza smettere di respirare contro la sua bocca.  
«Steve...» sospirò sorridendo felice come non lo era mai stata.  
Ancora un bacio, ancora le sue braccia attorno al suo corpo, ancora il profumo della sua pelle e i suoi capelli fra le dita.  
«Devo tornare dalla squadra...» Gli sentì mormorare eppure restò lì ad abbracciarla forte.  
«Lo so» rispose guardando il suo viso e accarezzandolo piano. «Hai dei doveri.»  
Steve sospirò a chiuse gli occhi poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«A volte mi sembra di non avere altro... Dovere e obblighi...»  
«È il destino di un eroe.» Lo vide sorridere divertito. «Ho sentito i soldati chiamarti così.» Gli confidò sorridendo e sentì di nuovo le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
«Steve?»  
«Dimmi.»  
Prese un respiro e spense ogni sorriso.  
«Il principe Thor... lui è fedele a questo mondo.» Anche Steve tornò serio e allentò appena il suo abbraccio. «Non dubitarne mai, qualsiasi cosa possa accadere, tu non dubitare mai della sua lealtà e della sua amicizia.»  
«Che stai cercando di dirmi, Linn?»  
Quando le braccia di Steve sciolsero del tutto l'abbraccio, Linn prese le sue mani con fermezza.  
«Voglio dire che un eroe resta sempre un uomo e che può sbagliare. Voglio dire che anche se ti sarà difficile comprendere le sue azioni, sappi che le ha compiute perché le riteneva giuste.»  
«Far evadere Loki non era giusto.»  
«Per Midgard non lo era, perché il dolore che ha causato è tanto e imperdonabile, e io non dovrei neanche avere il diritto di proferire parola in merito, ma Steve, ci sono ragioni per cui poteva essere giusto, ragioni che magari ti risulteranno inaccettabili, ma se il principe ha scelto di seguire quelle ragioni, lo ha fatto privo di cattivi intenti.»  
Nello sguardo di Steve lesse qualcosa che le fece male, ma che sapeva avrebbe visto.  
«Tu sai qualcosa. Non è così?»  
Non rispose e Steve lasciò le sue mani e si alzò.  
«Per favore, Linn, dimmi che tu non sai cosa c'è davvero dietro tutta questa storia!»  
«Se Lady Sigyn avesse ritenuto che il principe fosse una minaccia per Midgard, non lo avrebbe mai aiutato nella sua fuga.» Si levò in piedi a sua volta non riuscendo a cancellare dagli occhi di Steve la sua diffidenza.  
«Dove sono?» le chiese.  
«Non lo so.» Fu sincera eppure non fu creduta.  
«Linn, dimmi dove sono in questo momento.»  
«Non lo so, Steve! Te lo giuro!»  
«E cosa sai?»  
Senti le lacrime bruciare eppure le trattenne dinanzi alla fermezza con cui Steve la stava fronteggiando, e Linn sapeva di meritare i suoi sospetti.  
«So che ovunque siano adesso, è lì che dovrebbero essere e che nessuno dovrebbe cercare di riportarli qui.» La sua sincerità fu ripagata dalla delusione che Steve lasciò trapelare sul suo volto stanco.  
Non tentò di fermarlo quando sia avviò alla porta.  
«Non allontanarti.»  
Quando sparì dietro la porta, Linn guardò il caffè che ancora fumava e lasciò andare una sola piccola lacrima.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Natasha si passò una mano fra i capelli sentendo che la pesantezza di quella notte non aveva allentato la pressione per un solo istante. Ma non c'era tempo per il riposo, né per un bagno caldo, né per una vodka gelata da mandare giù con un'imprecazione categoricamente in russo.  
«Sei ancora in tempo per non farlo, Tony» sibilò con tono stanco.  
Ma Tony non le rispose, restò poggiato contro il muro a guardare la porta della sala.  
«Dirglielo non ci aiuterà a ritrovarli» aggiunse poi.  
Quando erano rimasti soli, Tony le aveva confidato che sapeva, che aveva udito quella verità prima dalle labbra di Linn e poi da quelle di Loki, che era stata Sigyn a confermargliele.  
Tony le aveva fatto i complimenti per lo stomaco di ferro e le aveva dato della stronza per non aver ritenuto necessario informare anche loro di tutta quella storia.  
Anche Nick sapeva, perché Tony gli aveva mostrato le immagini delle riprese della stanza di Loki e gli aveva fatto ascoltare le sue parole.  
Qualsiasi reazione avesse avuto il direttore, aveva deciso di affrontarla nel silenzio del suo studio.  
«Siamo una squadra, non è così? Non è così che vi piace parlare? “I vendicatori come bravi amichetti che difendono in mondo”... Beh, a questo punto mi sembra il minimo lavare i panni sporchi fra amichetti.»  
«Capisco che ti sia sentito tradito dal suo comportamento ma-»  
«Se pensi che lo faccia per vendicarmi, ti sbagli. Ormai abbiamo superato la linea del personale, Natasha. Siamo oltre ogni linea tracciabile.»  
«Sì, ma se tu adesso dici loro tutta questa storia ne traccerai una che non si potrà oltrepassare.» _Condannerai Thor per sempre._  
Tony respirò a fondo ma non sembrò cambiare idea. Natasha aveva tentato ma aveva compreso da subito che sarebbe stata un'impresa dal sicuro fallimento.  
«Thor ha deciso di tracciarla, non io. E tutti devono avere il diritto di vederla. Tutti, compreso Steve e i suoi ideali da cattolico. È dura, fa schifo, è una situazione del cazzo, ma è questa situazione, e io sono stanco di nuotare nel torbido!... Lo sono tutti.» Lo vide prendere ancora un respiro. «Li sto solo mettendo nella posizione di sapere e scegliere. È democrazia, Romanoff. Solo questo.»  
Scosse il capo con un sorriso ironico.  
«No, Stark, stai solo lanciando l'ennesima ordigno sperando che ci siano abbastanza detriti da coprire la superficie.»  
Tony aprì le braccia con l'espressione di chi ormai non ha più copioni da recitare.  
«Certe abitudini sono dure a morire.»  
Tony era irremovibile, la sua decisione era stata prese, e benché ormai fossero solo Clint e Steve gli unici a ancora allo scuro, Natasha sapeva che il capitano ne sarebbe uscito distrutto, perché ciò che Tony non sembrava voleva capire era che ormai non si trattava solo di Thor, adesso c'era anche Linn, e mezzo S.H.I.E.L.D.  aveva visto ciò che era accaduto in quel corridoio, mezzo S.H.I.E.L.D.  aveva visto gli occhi con cui Steve guardava quella ragazza, e Steve sarebbe stato distrutto due volte.  
Un tempo non avrebbe provato certi sentimenti, un tempo sarebbe stata gelida e distaccata, ma un tempo non aveva avuto una famiglia da proteggere e a cui chiedere protezione.  
Quella famiglia stava perdendo pezzi lentamente ma inesorabilmente. Quando Tony avrebbe portato alla luce quella verità, forse non sarebbe più stato possibile rimetterli insieme.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non credeva possibile che avesse detto una cosa simile, non credeva davvero che Linn potesse avere una tale fedeltà verso Loki da ritenere la sua fuga qualcosa di giusto.  
Eppure era coscia dei suoi crimini, era consapevole di quali azioni scellerate e folli avesse compiuto ai danni del loro pianeta e ai danni di Thor, eppure era ancora lì, pronta a difenderlo.  
Perché?  
E perché faceva così tanta rabbia rendersene conto?  
Cosa celava davvero quella fedeltà?  
E se non fosse stata fedeltà? Se fosse stato altro?  
Attraversò i corridoi con foga senza neanche badare agli agenti che per poco non travolse.  
«Scusa.» Si voltò per scusarsi velocemente con l'uomo che stava per mandare a terra e si accorse che era Clint.  
«Capitano, tutto ok?»  
Annuì con finta sicurezza.  
«Sì, stavo... stavo cercando Stark. Ha detto che doveva parlarmi.»  
Cercò di accantonare i suoi pensieri, cercò di reprimere sul fondo dello stomaco la sensazione acida che stava risalendo dalla gola.  
«Allora andiamo dalla stessa parte.» Barton lo affiancò e ripresero il passo.  
Tony aveva detto loro che le riprese della stanza non avevano svelato molto, che però  in qualche modo Thor aveva aiutato Loki a guarire – nel dirlo però aveva usato il nome di Sigyn.  
Non gli aveva mostrato però le immagini che erano state visionate solo da Fury. Da ciò che aveva riportato Natasha, Fury aveva scelto di chiudersi nel suo studio senza voler essere disturbato da nessuno.  
Steve non aveva avuto modo di chiedergli altro. Dopo la loro litigata, era stato impossibile anche solo guardarsi a vicenda.  
Eppure adesso temeva che il direttore avesse avuto ragione: Linn poteva sapere qualcosa che non aveva ancora detto.  
Fu di nuovo rabbia.  
«Come sta?» Alla domanda di Clint gli lanciò uno sguardo veloce.  
«Chi?»  
«La tua ragazza asgardiana.»  
Per poco la saliva non gli andò di traverso.  
«Sta bene e non è la mia ragazza.» Dirlo però gli fece provare una spiacevole fitta all'addome.  
«Non è quello che si dice in giro.» Il tono di Barton era divertito eppure non gli provocò un solo sorriso. «Pare che tu abbia dato spettacolo ieri nei corridoi del ventiduesimo piano.»  
Deglutì ricordando bene quel momento.  
«È questo che fate qui? Vi impicciate della vita privata della gente?» brontolò acidamente e Clint sorrise ancora.  
«Steve, c'erano tre telecamere a riprendere la scena. Se vuoi limonare in segreto cercati un luogo meno video sorvegliato... Ti pare?»  
Non ribatté e lasciò che ancora un po' di imbarazzo scaldasse il suo viso stanco.  
«Ad ogni modo,» riprese a parola Clint, «spero vivamente che Tony abbia una pista o un qualche indizio per portarci da loro, perché altrimenti dovrete darmi ragione: non sono più qui sulla Terra.»  
«E dove pensi che siano, ad Asgard?» chiese.  
«Non lo so, ma Sigyn ha parlato di un luogo dove Loki l'ha portata per mostrarle il corpo di Thor. Dalle sue parole sembrava che non fosse propriamente qui sulla Terra, magari è su qualche altro pianeta o roba simile.»  
«Spiegami perché tu e Stark continuate a chiamarlo “Sigyn”... Anche Linn...» spezzò il discorso per non dover ricordare la loro ultima conversazione.  
«Perché io credo che quella ragazza non sia davvero Thor. Forse mi farò confondere da quel corpo, ma qualcosa mi dice che _Thor_ e _Sigyn_ sono davvero due persone diverse.»  
Scosse il capo con un sospiro.  
«Non ha senso quello che dici, Clint.»  
«Sarà, ma sono convinto che Loki la pensi più o meno così.»  
Giunsero nella sala dove Stark li stava aspettando, quando entrarono l'uomo era in compagnia solo della Romanoff.  
«Bruce?» chiese Steve senza preoccuparsi di convenevoli.  
«Bruce sta ancora smaltendo la dose di sonnifero. Non ti preoccupare, c'è la Foster con lui.»  
Tony sembrava condividere lo stesso animo.  
Non c'era ironia né sarcasmo né voglia di fare show.  
Il comportamento di Thor aveva sorpreso tutti, ma di certo era stato Tony  quello più coinvolto. Steve aveva saputo della sua idea di farlo parlare con Loki, e sebbene non approvasse i suoi metodi, era certo che Tony aveva fatto ogni cosa solo per risolvere la situazione. Non poteva rimproverargli nulla.  
«Allora? Novità?»  
Fu prima silenzio, lungo e denso.  
«Direi che più che le novità dovrebbero interessarci gli eventi passati.» Tony fu dapprima criptico come al suo solito, eppure stavolta sembrava non essere per volontà di attirare l'attenzione quanto per una palese difficoltà, un disagio che non riusciva a comprendere.  
«A cosa ti riferisci?»  
Ancora un silenzio, poi venne la verità.  
«Mi riferisco al tempo in cui Thor e Loki si divertivano a fare i fidanzatini. Ecco a cosa mi riferisco.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Loki non c'era, quando si era svegliata, Loki non era in casa.  
Il sole filtrava appena dalle tende chiuse, eppure un raggio raggiunse i suoi occhi colpendoli forte. Sigyn si coprì prima con la mano e poi fu costretta a sollevarsi per sfuggire al bagliore.  
Sul divano, una piccola coperta.  
Non era stata lei a prenderla. Era facile intuire chi l'avesse poggiata sulle sue gambe nude.  
Provò una strana sensazione, un misto agrodolce che la fece sospirare.  
Non voleva chiamare il suo nome, ma aveva bisogno di sapere dove fosse, se ci fosse ancora.  
La cucina era vuota, la porta della sua camera ancora chiusa.  
Si avviò piano e la spinse con un palmo.  
All'interno c'era sole e c'era ordine. Il letto rifatto con maniacale precisione: tipico di Loki.  
Saettò con gli occhi alla porta del bagno ma fu il rumore che provenne da quella d'ingresso ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
Loki entrò con una busta di carta fra le braccia, i capelli stretti in una coda e sul viso un paio di lenti da vista, le stesse che aveva indossato la sera prima.  
«Pensavo non ti svegliassi più.» Un piccolo sorriso mentre gettava le chiavi sul solito mobile e poggiava sul tavolo della cucina la busta.  
Non disse nulla, non era capace di dire nulla.  
Ogni sensazione, ogni emozione, ogni timore era rimasto dentro di lei nonostante la notte, nonostante la voce di Hela e le sue mani calde, nonostante la decisione di restare.  
«Ho preso della frutta. Qui ho solo cibo in scatola per via della facilità di conservazione. Come immaginerai, non ho il tempo di rifornire quotidianamente la dispensa di ogni casa.» Le parole scivolarono sulla lingua di Loki come fossero burro fuso, senza un cedimento, senza un'esitazione. «Non preoccuparti: non mi ha visto nessuno, o meglio, nessuno ha visto _Loki_.» Ancora un sorriso.  
Guardò silente le sue labbra piegarsi, il suo maglione grigio, i suoi capelli legati, i suoi occhiali appuntati sul naso.  
No, non sembrava Loki, eppure era sempre lui.  
«Hai fatto colazione?»  
Lo osservò ancora in silenzio, poi scosse il capo. «No» rispose semplicemente.  
«Ho del caffè. So che lo gradisci.»  
«Non ho fame.» Cercò una normalità, cercò un equilibrio, cercò di restare stretta a quel filo senza cadere. Eppure le sue mani scivolavano ogni secondo di più.  
Loki iniziò a tirare fuori dalla busta delle mele, delle arance e altre cibarie, finché non poggiò sul tavolo una piccola scatola rettangolare.  
La osservò a distanza, ferma ancora sulla soglia della cucina sentendo lo stomaco brontolare, ma incapace di afferrare almeno una mela dalla cesta in cui le stava sistemando.  
Dannato orgoglio, dannata paura.  
«Cos'è?» Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a chiedergli distogliendo l'attenzione dal frutta e riportandola sulla scatola. Non sembrava contenere cibo.  
«Questa?» Loki la prese con una mano e gliela porse. «È per te.»  
«Per me?»  
«Sì, prendila.» Non lo fece. Continuò a guardarla senza muovere un passo. Fu Loki ad avvicinarsi e a porgergliela di nuovo. «Non è una tagliola per lepri, fidati.»  
La sua ironia non era d'aiuto, il suo sorriso non lo era, la sua vicinanza non lo era.  
Raccolse la scatola solo perché era l'unico modo per farlo allontanare.  
Aspettò che raggiungesse di nuovo il tavolo e poi studiò attentamente l'esterno prima di aprire la confezione.  
«Ma che-» Quello che ne tirò fuori erano semplicemente degli slip bianchi. Di pizzo. Da donna.  
«Sono di tuo gusto?»  
Non sapeva se ridere, urlare o sfondargli il cranio.  
«Ma come ti è saltato in mente?» Fece un po' tutte le cose, sebbene fosse conscia che la scatola che gli tirò contro avesse poca possibilità di ledergli la testa.  
Loki si abbassò per evitarla e la guardò con straordinaria tranquillità.  
«Le preferivi rosse?»  
Era esterrefatta.  
«Rosse?... Avrei preferito ci fosse davvero una tagliola in quella scatola!»  
Guardò la stoffa che stringeva fra le mani con sdegno.  
«Ieri mi era parso di capire che-»  
«Cosa? Che volessi indossare queste?» chiese ancora strattonando per l'ennesima volta gli slip fra le dita.  
Era un incubo, un terribile e ridicolo incubo.  
Si passò una mano sul viso prendendo fiato.  
Di male in peggio.  
Come poteva fare un gesto simile? Con quale logica si presentava con un tale regalo dopo ciò che era accaduto quella sera? Dopo ciò che si erano detti e come se lo erano detti? Dopo il modo in cui si erano lasciati quella notte?  
Loki era illogico, imprevedibile, folle, snervante, irritante e... Era...  
Era semplicemente Loki.  
Le labbra si piegarono da sole prima che una debole risata le salisse dalla gola.  
«Degli slip...» mormorò mentre sentiva l'ilarità aumentare. «Mi hai comprato davvero degli slip da donna?»  
Lo guardò scuotendo il capo incapace di non sorridere divertita, e quell'assurdo, inopportuno divertimento, contagiò anche lui.  
«Erano in saldo.»  
Rise più forte scuotendo il capo.  
«E che significa?»  
Loki scosse la testa a sua volta.  
«Non ne ho idea. È qualcosa che dicono spesso in questa città.»  
Si coprì ancora il viso per soffocare altre risate ma non ne fu capace.  
Quando anche Loki iniziò a ridere gli lanciò contro anche gli slip.  
«Potresti almeno ringraziarmi.» Le sospirò afferrandoli al volo.  
«Non ne ho la minima intenzione! Piuttosto dovrei scuoiarti vivo per avermi arrecato una simile offesa!» Non c'era rabbia, non c'era alcuna minaccia c'era solo ancora una volta quell'inopportuna semplice ilarità.  
«Offesa? Ti ho invitato a indossarle non a toglierle.»  
«Loki!» Sentì il viso bruciare e stavolta non era per colpa delle risate. Loki fece ondeggiare gli slip sull'indice e sorrise ancora.  
«Sicura di non volerle almeno provare?»  
Ancora fiamme sul volto.  
«Potrei legartele al collo e strangolarti. Sì, quello lo proverei volentieri.»  
Il sorriso sul viso di Loki assunse un'altra luce, i suoi occhi assunsero un'altra intensità e Sigyn sentì un brivido solcarle la pelle.  
«Mh... Suona erotico.»  
La gola si strinse e ogni divertimento divenne imbarazzo.  
Scostò lo sguardo con necessità quando quella piccola parentesi di assurda familiarità si sgretolò presto.  
L'ennesima illusione che svaniva irrimediabilmente.  
Udì lo schiarirsi della sua voce.  
«Vado a prenderti dei pantaloni più comodi, tu... beh, mangia qualcosa.»  
Annuì in silenzio mentre le passava accanto e la superava per dirigersi nella sua camera.  
Quando alzò gli occhi sulla cesta vide accanto i piccoli slip bianchi.  
Ci fu ancora un piccolo assurdo sorriso.  
Sigyn non si accorse del corvo che la guardava poggiato sul ramo dell'albero di fronte la finestra.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Bruce si lavò il viso e chiuse l'acqua del rubinetto. Si asciugò con un asciugamano e sospirò contro la stoffa.  
Tony gli aveva mandato un piccolo messaggio, solo tre parole eppure pesavano come una lunghissima sentenza: _tocca a te._  
Non avrebbe voluto avere quel compito, odiava dovere essere lui a doverle dire una cosa simile ma non aveva altra scelta.  
Jane doveva sapere, sapere anche l'ultimo tassello di quell'intricato gioco. Avrebbe dovuto essere Thor a confessarglielo, avrebbe dovuto essere lui a prendersi l'onere di guardare i suoi begli occhi sgranarsi e perdersi in quella verità.  
Thor aveva deciso di non essere lì, aveva lasciato scegliere a Sigyn e lei aveva scelto Loki.  
Jane non sarebbe mai uscita indenne da quella storia.  
Bruce stava per fare qualcosa di crudele e malvagio, al suo confronto, Hulk sembrava solo un ragazzino discolo.  
Frantumare il cuore di qualcuno che ami era molto più crudele del radere al suolo un intero quartiere di una metropoli.  
Indossò i suoi occhiali e uscì dal bagno.  
Jane lo aspettava poggiata contro il tavolo della scrivania.  
«Come ti senti?» Gli chiese e lui finse un sorriso.  
«Meglio.» Lei non dovette credergli perché non rispose a quel sorriso. «Grazie per esserti presa cura di me stanotte... Spero di non aver russato.»  
«No, non hai russato, in compenso hai sbavato parecchio.»  
Arrossì a quella confidenza ma Jane sorrideva, finalmente, e allora andava bene.  
Sentì i palmi inumidirsi mentre metteva in fila una serie di parole nella testa; preparava risposte a prossime domande, risposte che non sapeva minimamente dove andare a cercare.  
«Jane... senti, devo parlarti.»  
Si bagnò le labbra e giocherellò con le dita delle mani.  
Per fortuna l'agitazione non era un innesco per l' _altro_ , altrimenti sarebbe già venuto fuori per spaccare tutto e tutti.  
«Riguarda Sigyn?» Sentirle usare quel nome gli fece capire che forse le domande non sarebbero state molte, che qualche risposta Jane l'aveva già trovata.  
Annuì e la raggiunse.  
«Sai dove sono?»  
«No, li stanno ancora cercando e Clint pensa che potrebbero non trovarsi più qui sulla Terra» le rispose.  
«È stato rilevato qualche valore che ci porta a credere che sia stato aperto il ponte per Asgard?»  
Scosse di nuovo la testa. «No che io sappia, ma quello che voglio dirti non ha a che fare con la loro fuga di stanotte.»  
Prese un respiro e guardò quegli occhi attendere e temere.  
Bruce non aveva il coraggio né la volontà di andare avanti ma doveva farlo. Adesso che anche Steve e Clint avevano saputo, doveva farlo, e conosceva bene Jane da sapere che avrebbe preferito mille volte morire sotto quella verità piuttosto che restare nella fittizia culla di un dubbio. Perché un uomo di scienza ha il vizio della curiosità, ogni ricerca nasce semplicemente dalla volontà di uscire da un limbo di ignoranza, per quanto stordente possa esserne poi la scoperta.  
«Sigyn... Thor ti avrà detto della prima volta in cui è stato... Beh, una donna?»  
«Un po' in ritardo ma sì, l'ha fatto.» Un piccolo sorriso. «Se stai per dirmi che è stato anche un cavallo non credo di poterlo accettare con la stessa facilità.»  
«Non sono pratico dei miti, ma mi pare che quella storia riguardasse Loki, anche se non ho la certezza.»  
Nelle risate di entrambi trapelava però l'angoscia e la paura. Quando si spensero, Bruce raccolse ancora aria nei polmoni e Jane incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
«Cosa devi dirmi, Bruce? Niente giri di parole, per favore.»  
Deglutì. «Niente giri di parole... ok, va bene.»  
No, non andava bene ma era la sua decisione e lui l'avrebbe rispettata.  
«Si tratta di Thor e Loki, di Sigyn e Loki...»  
Le parole restarono ferme sulla lingua.  
«Bruce?... Dimmelo.»  
Si vestì di silenzio e poi assentì.  
«Quanto lo ami, Jane?»  
Quella domanda le inumidì appena gli occhi.  
«Quanto non credevo di esserne capace, Bruce...»  
Pregò soltanto che fosse abbastanza.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando Steve entrò nella stanza la seconda volta, Linn tremò per la violenza con cui la porta si aprì e poi si chiuse.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando l'aveva lasciata lì, ma non credeva fosse così tanto da trasformare la sua espressione. Cosa era accaduto?  
«Steve?»  
La stava guardando con gli occhi troppo spalancati e le labbra socchiuse e mille respiri furiosi ad alzargli con ritmo forsennato le spalle.  
«Steve?» Lo chiamò ancora temendo per quel comportamento. Temendo che potesse portarle notizie di orribile natura.  
Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi, avrebbe voluto sfiorargli il viso e chiedergli se stava bene, cosa era accaduto per offuscare il suo azzurro, ma qualcosa le diceva che se mai avesse fatto un solo passo, Steve avrebbe schiacciato via ogni sua carezza.  
La sua gola sussultò quando fece lui il primo passo, e poi un altro e un altro ancora finché non le fu di fronte.  
«Dimmi che si sbaglia...» La sua voce era debole, fratturata, un suono che le fece male. «Dimmi che Tony si sbaglia, Linn.»  
«Cosa-»  
Le afferrò entrambe le braccia con troppa forza ma lei sapeva non le avrebbe fatto del male, perché nei suoi occhi Linn lesse solo dolore, lesse una preghiera e non una minaccia.  
«Dimmi che non è così...»  
Le sue labbra tremarono e fu costretta a stringerle fra i denti.  
Non c'era bisogno di chiedere, non c'era bisogno di sapere oltre, nel suo viso c'era ogni domanda, nelle lacrime che bagnarono quello di Linn, Steve vide tutte le risposte.  
«Oddio...» La lasciò andare per portarsi le mani fra i capelli e darle le spalle. «Oddio!»  
«Steve, ti prego... non... non giudicare.» Nascose il tremore della sua bocca dietro alle dita mentre il velo umido scendeva impossibile da arrestarsi.  
«Giudicare?... Linn... questo è...» Ogni parola si spezzava accompagnato da un respiro affannoso.  
Quando rivide gli occhi di Steve i suoi divennero ancora più d'acqua.  
«È inaccettabile.»  
Scosse il capo incapace di dire alcunché.  
«Come hanno potuto... come... mio Dio... Thor... come ha potuto farlo?»  
«Steve...»  
«Era questo che volevi dirmi stamattina, non è così? Quando mi hai chiesto di non dubitare?» Lo smarrimento lasciò il posto alla rabbia e Steve sembrava guardarla come non aveva mai voluto che lo facesse. «Volevi dirmi che dovevo credere alla sua amicizia anche quando avessi scoperto che si era portato a letto suo fratello?»  
Premette forte il palmo contro la bocca ma non riuscì a trattenere un solo singhiozzo.  
Eppure Steve non sembrava avere intenzione di calmarli smettendola di osservarla come fosse la più grande delle delusioni.  
«Tu lo sapevi, tu sapevi di questa storia disgustosa e non mi hai detto nulla...»  
«Non volevo mentirti, volevo solo... io...»  
«Volevi essere fedele a quel verme? Al tuo principe?» Quasi urlò, quasi anche i suoi occhi di cielo divennero acqua. Ma i soldati non piangono, i soldati stringono i denti e vanno avanti, e affondano la lama finché il corpo trafitto non smette di dibattersi. «Cosa mi impedisce di pensare che anche tu non faccia parte del suo piano? È per questo che mi hai supplicato di salvargli la vita, non è così?»  
«Ti prego, Steve!»  
«Siamo tutti burattini, siamo tutte pedine nelle mani di quel folle!» Steve non l'ascoltava più, non voleva più farlo. «E Thor è della sua stessa pasta.»  
«No, no, non dire questo!» Lo raggiunse stringendo forte le sue braccia, non coprendo più lacrime e tremore, non coprendo più la colpa e la vergogna per quel segreto che gli aveva negato. «Tu non hai idea di cosa voglia dire trascorrere anni, secoli della tua vita a vedere qualcuno morire dentro giorno dopo giorno! Non sai cosa voglia dire guardare i suoi occhi spegnersi e divenire pietre per colpa tua!» Ogni parola fu una goccia di sangue, fu una lacrima cremisi per troppo tempo tenuta dentro. «Non sai cosa abbia passato il principe Thor né quello che abbia dovuto affrontare il principe Loki! Non puoi giudicare il loro sentimento! Credi sia stato semplice? Credi che non ci sia stata la stessa vergogna e lo stesso disgusto che stai provando adesso? Credi che vivere una vita così lunga rispetto alla vostra renda i rimpianti più lievi?... Li rende solo più forti e condiziona ogni altra scelta che tu possa compiere, Steve! Incolpa pure me per averti taciuto tutto ma non dare colpa a chi ha soltanto amato.»  
Tirò su con il naso e lasciò andare le sue braccia.  
«Non vi è colpa ad amare...»  
Steve non rispose, non le asciugò il viso né la guardò ancora. Si diresse verso la porta e l'aprì.  
Non le donò neanche uno sguardo, neanche una parola e uscì.  
Il suo addio fu silenzioso.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Quella mattina era iniziata in modo strano. Non aveva mai creduto alle sensazioni, alle sciocchezze come presentimenti e cattivi presagi, eppure Sif, sapeva, sentiva che qualcosa stava per accadere. Temeva, in verità, che fosse già accaduta.  
Qualcosa la colpì alla coscia: era stato il piatto della spada di Fandral.  
«Concentrazione, Sif.»  
Gli sorrise facendo ruotare l'elsa della sua nel palmo.  
«Mi stavo solo riprendendo dalla tua lentezza nell'affondo, Fandral.»  
«Uh... nessuna donna si è mai lamentata dei miei affondi.»  
Il suo sorriso spavaldo le fece scuotere il capo.  
«Parla meno e pensa a non ricadere con il sedere nella polvere.»  
Avanzò con scatto rapido, portando il colpo al fianco. Fandral lo bloccò con la lama e tentò a sua volta di colpire.  
Non gli lasciò spazio né tempo.  
Contrastò con facilità ogni attacco e con altrettanta difficoltà provò a portarne a segno uno.  
La danza di lame però fu interrotta dal suono di una marcia che giungeva da lontano.  
Si voltò a osservare, al di là dei bagliori del sole, le aste e i vessilli in avvicinamento ai cancelli.  
Dall'arena si aveva una buona visuale; i simboli raffigurati sugli stendardi erano di facile riconoscimento.  
«Ne sapevi qualcosa?» Udì la voce di Fandral mentre il marciare diveniva più forte e il suono di un corno saliva alto nel cielo.  
Una squadra di non più di una dozzina di soldati, dalle divise grigie e pesanti, si muoveva in direzione dei cancelli; alle loro spalle, due cavalli bianchi trasportavano una carrozza d'oro e gemme.  
«Che ci fa qui?» chiese più a se stessa.  
«Non sapevo che Odino avesse in programma un incontro diplomatico con Vanaheim» disse Fandral.  
Sospirò osservando lo squadrone arrestarsi dinanzi ai cancelli.  
«Non credo che Odino sapesse del suo arrivo.»  
«Visita di piacere?» Alla sua domanda lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio.  
«L'altezzosa Freyja che lascia il suo bel palazzo per porgere visite di piacere?»  
Fandral scrollò le spalle scostandosi poi una ciocca bionda dal viso con il dorso di una mano.  
«Cosa posso saperne... Di certo se ci fosse in ballo una questione di grave entità si sarebbe saputo, e Odino avrebbe immediatamente richiamato Thor.»  
«Forse neanche il Grande Padre ne è a conoscenza.»  
Quel fastidio allo stomaco con cui si era svegliata, quel disagio senza spiegazioni che l'aveva accompagnata da qualche giorno, tutto si amplificò nel momento in cui i cancelli furono aperti e la guardia reale di Odino scortò Freyja e la sua armata fino al palazzo.  
«Abbandona le preoccupazioni, bella Sif. Non son questioni di cui curarsi adesso.»  
Fandral le sorrise ancora invitandola a riprendere la lotta.  
«In caso di necessità sguaineremo le spade e mostreremo a chicchessia il valore di Asgard.» Un inchino beffardo e un altro sorriso. «Ora bada solo ai miei affondi, perché ho intenzione di mostrarti i migliori.»  
«Se maneggiassi la lama come pronunzi lusinghe saresti un guerriero abile almeno due volte più di adesso.»  
«La mia fama di spadaccino lotta spesso con quella di amatore, e ancora oggi nessuna delle due riesce a prevalere sull'altra. Una cosa è certa, mia buon'amica: un  giorno, per una o per l'altra, verrà di certo ricordato il mio nome.»  
Riuscì a strapparle un sorriso, sebbene nessun pensiero inquieto lasciò la sua mente.  
Riprese la posizione e stese il braccio destro che impugnava la spada.  
«Dimentica le parole adesso, spadaccino amatore, e lascia che siano le armi a parlare.»  
Ancora un inchino.  
«Ai tuoi comandi, Lady Sif.»  
In lontananza, i cancelli si chiudevano al passaggio della carrozza.  
Durante tutta la loro sfida, la strana sensazione non volle però abbandonare il cuore della guerriera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	20. Forte come un battito di cuore

***

 

Loki aveva trascorso la mattina a pigiare i tasti di un piccolo computer.  
Sigyn aveva trascorso quella stessa mattina a guardarlo silente, incapace di fare domande e di udire risposte. Aveva trascorso la mattina a mandare giù un nodo dopo l'altro mentre Loki si vestiva di quel medesimo silenzio.  
Aveva sciolto i capelli eppure aveva tenuto quegli occhiali sul naso.  
Se ne stava seduto al tavolo a sorseggiare di tanto in tanto qualcosa da una tazza, senza mai spostare gli occhi dallo schermo.  
Sigyn aveva guardato il cielo azzurro più volte, aveva guardato gli uomini e le donne passeggiare sui marciapiedi, i bambini giocare e urlare, le macchine correre e arrestarsi, il rumore dei clacson, i fumi che salivano nell'aria.  
Aveva guardato la donna anziana che si era affacciata dalla finestra del palazzo di fronte ad annaffiare un vaso di fiori, il giovane che aveva spettato a lungo accanto al lampione, osservando l'orologio, finché non era stato raggiunto da una ragazza mora: sul suo viso era nato un sorriso che sembrava aver ripagato ogni attesa.  
Li vide prendersi per mano e allontanarsi; li seguì finché non svoltarono l'angolo, poi tornò con gli occhi al cielo e alla città.  
In lontananza, si ergeva la struttura dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Loro erano lì e li cercavano, loro erano lì e, adesso, _sapevano_.  
Strinse fra le dita la tenda e sospirò.  
«Vieni via da quella finestra.» La voce di Loki giunse dopo ore di mutismo.  
Si voltò a guardarlo ma la sua attenzione era ancora tutta per quel computer.  
«Possono vederti e tu non hai un'identità dietro cui ripararti.»  
Chiuse di getto la tenda offuscando metà della luce della stanza.  
«E cosa devo fare? Mangiare un'altra mela?» mormorò nervosamente.  
«Temo non sia possibile.» Loki finalmente le rivolse lo sguardo. «Le hai praticamente finite.»  
Era la verità. Il cesto sul tavolo, quella mattina colmo, era ora di nuovo vuoto.  
Si sentì in imbarazzo per la sua osservazione.  
«Credevo di poterle mangiare.» Si giustificò.  
Loki sorrise. «Non volevo dire questo. Voglio dire che ci sono altri modi per passare il tempo a parte mangiare e fare l'anima in pena alla finestra.»  
Colpita.  
«Cosa suggerisci di fare? Fingere che tutto vada bene? Negare il fatto che siamo costretti a fare i clandestini, senza alcun modo per risolvere tutta questa situazione?»  
Al suo sfogo Loki si limitò a sospirare e tornò a digitare sul computer.  
«Hai almeno una minima idea di cosa significhi?» sbraitò ancora interrompendo nuovamente il suo lavoro.  
«Se ti riferisci alla questione “Banditi per aver commesso incesto”, sì, lo so» rispose fastidiosamente calmo. «Sebbene ci sarebbero delle interessanti questioni da prendere in esame per appurare la legittimità di tale accusa, la prima delle quali è la mia assoluta mancanza di parentela con la famiglia reale, ma questi sono dettagli. La verità è che fra “tradimento” e “tentato genocidio” , l'incesto è l'ultimo reato per cui verrei processato ad Asgard. Mi perdonerai quindi se non ho molta fretta di rimetterci piede.»  
Sigyn si sentì investire di rabbia e serrò la mascella con un ringhio.  
«Pensavo volessi riavere i tuoi poteri.»  
Ancora un sorriso.  
«Bel tentativo... ma pur volendo non posso fare nulla per aprire quel dannato ponte e tutte le altre strade non sono percorribili senza l'ausilio del seiðr, o di un mezzo con una tecnologia così avanzata da permetterci di attraversare lo spazio che divide Midgard da Asgard. I tuoi amati terrestri si saranno anche evoluti da quando se ne andavano in giro a bruciare la gente sui roghi, però non hanno ancora raggiunto questi livelli.» Loki tornò al suo PC. «Perciò se non sei in possesso di una navicella spaziale o dell'ubicazione di qualcuno che ne abbia una, faresti meglio a non distrarmi.»  
Ingoiò qualunque protesta, conscia che non ne aveva alcuna che reggesse. Loki era nel giusto: non avevano nulla con cui snodare quella situazione.  
Dovevano solo attendere che loro padre si decidesse a permettere loro di tornare. Ma quell'attesa poteva essere un pericolo.  
Come poteva Odino ignorare la gravità della situazione?  
Il loro crimine era senza eguali, era vero, ma la sicurezza di Asgard e di Midgard e di ogni altro regno non aveva forse la priorità?  
Sospirò e si sedette sulla sedia alla sinistra di Loki. Poggiò il mento nel palmo della mano e si limitò a guardarlo fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo.  
«Ti ho chiesto di non distrarmi.» La rimproverò.  
«Non ho detto nulla» brontolò.  
«Non serve parlare: la tua presenza mi distrae.»  
Sbuffò ancora ma non si allontanò.  
Cosa poteva fare?  
Se restava in solitudine la testa avrebbe continuato a girare, i pensieri l'avrebbero soffocata, i sensi di colpa e i dubbi e la consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo ai suoi compagni e a Jane, l'avrebbe fatta impazzire.  
Vagò con lo sguardo alla cucina, ormai la conosceva a memoria, ne conosceva ogni singola mattonella. Si soffermò sul lavello d'acciaio, poi sui fornelli, sulla macchina del caffè, sullo straccio attaccato al muro.  
Tornò infine con gli occhi sul viso di Loki, concentrato nel suo lavoro. Sulle sue lenti vedeva il riflesso azzurrognolo dello schermo.  
«Perché li indossi anche in casa?» chiese con curiosità.  
«Di che parli?»  
«Ti aiuta a recitare meglio la parte del professore?»  
Loki la guardò e le sorrise.  
«In un certo senso sì. Dato che potrei dover uscire ancora una volta, non vedo perché rischiare, e poi sono solo vetro e non implicano fastidi alla mia vista. Soddisfatta?»  
Voleva solo parlare di qualcosa che non la facesse riflettere su tutta quella situazione, parlare come fossero ancora amici, complici. Voleva solo non sentirsi così sola. Voleva averlo ancora accanto, sentirlo accanto, dimenticare tutte le azioni che aveva compiuto, dimenticare che era l'artefice e il responsabile di tutta quella storia.  
Voleva _sentirlo_ ancora come suo fratello, il fratello che le spiegava cose che non capiva, che la faceva sentire stupida e ignorante, la faceva irritare e infastidire con la sua aria saccente, e la faceva sorridere per lo stesso motivo.  
«Ti donano» sospirò soltanto e si alzò. «Porterò la mia fame e la mia anima in pena da un'altra parte.»  
Avrebbe voluto sorridere con meno tristezza, ma non ci riuscì.  
Stava per lasciare la cucina quando lo udì parlare ancora: «In realtà volevo chiederti di preparare il pranzo.»  
Si voltò a guardarlo dubbiosa.  
Loki aveva chiuso il computer e le sorrideva annoiato.  
«Io ho cucinato ieri per cena  e anche stamattina a colazione. Mi sembra equo che tu ricambi.»  
«Hai scaldato due piatti e riempito un cesto di mele. Io non lo definirei “cucinare”» ribatté.  
«Oh, allora mi aspetto che tu faccia di meglio.» Loki si alzò dal tavolo sorridendole e gettandole quella sfida.  
«Non sarà difficile.»  
E Sigyn l'accettò, come aveva sempre accettato ogni altra sfida di suo fratello.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Aveva legato i capelli e sollevato le maniche della maglia; sul viso un'espressione minacciosa.  
Loki la guardava combattere con una padella, incapace di trattenere un sorriso divertito.  
Era la terza.  
«È la terza» sentenziò beccandosi uno sguardo infuocato.  
«Fa' silenzio.»  
«Hai intenzione di bruciarne anche una quarta? Perché temo di averle terminate.»  
«Ho detto: fa' silenzio. Non è colpa mia se queste cose non reggono il calore della fiamma. Da quale fabbro le hai acquistate? Dovresti farti ridare i soldi.»  
«Dovresti chiederlo al precedente proprietario di questa casa.»  
Si godette ancora la vista della padella che prendeva fuoco, per l'ennesima volta, prima che Sigyn la gettasse nel lavandino con stizza.  
L'odore di bruciato aveva impregnato tutta la cucina.  
Si avvicinò alla finestra e l'aprì lasciando entrare l'aria.  
«Non può essere così difficile!» brontolò Sigyn guardando torva il fumo che saliva dalla padella annerita.  
«Non lo è, infatti, sei tu ad essere inadeguata a essere una donna, ma questa è ormai storia vecchia. E poi l'unico lavoro culinario in cui avresti successo sarebbe tirare il collo di qualche gallina a mani nude.»  
«Taci tu, che ti limiti a pigiare due bottoni su un cassone di metallo!»  
«Almeno io non do fuoco alla casa nel tentativo di friggere una zucchina...»  
La suddetta zucchina gli arrivò dietro la nuca mentre guardava una piuma nera sul davanzale.  
Perse ogni voglia di sorridere, ma non voleva lasciare che ciò giungesse anche a Sigyn.  
Afferrò la piuma fra le dita e la gettò di sotto. Si voltò poi fingendo una smorfia divertita.  
Era ancora lì, li stava ancora osservando e giudicando. Non aveva intenzione di lasciar loro di giungere ad Asgard ma non aveva neanche la volontà di lasciarli semplicemente liberi dalla sua vista e dal peso della sua sentenza.  
 _Stupido vecchio egoista..._  
«Hai vinto tu: non so cucinare.»  
«Non era una sfida, non ridurre tutto alla mera competizione» sentenziò scacciando con la mano un po' di fumo che ancora saliva.  
Sigyn lo guardava con rabbia, di certo stavolta più verso se stessa, per quella piccola sconfitta, che verso di lui.  
«Ad ogni modo potresti provare anche tu a pigiare due bottoni, però ti avviso: devi prima inserire delle cibarie nell'apposito vano.»  
Sigyn gli sorrise con sarcasmo. «Come sei divertente.»  
«Lo so» ghignò strizzandole un occhio. «E forse è il caso che stai alla larga dai fornelli. Torna a deprimerti davanti alla finestra, qui faccio io.»  
«Non tentare la sorte, Loki...» Lo minacciò.  
«Non ho mai giocato con la sorte. “Fato” è solo un altro modo per chiamare la pigrizia dell'esistenza.»  
Sigyn rimase silente sulla sua riflessione a voce alta.  
Loki aveva solo detto ciò che pensava. Nessuna entità ultraterrena o millantata tale poteva avere potere sulla sua vita. Avrebbe fatto le scelte che riteneva giuste, avrebbe fatto ciò che voleva incurante di qualsiasi fosse stata la trama che si era decisa per lui... per loro.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto invertire il corso di un fiume che era stato lui stesso a creare.  
Nessuno...  
 _Tanto meno tu, Padre degli Dèi._  
«Cosa stai facendo a quel computer?»  
Alla sua domanda lasciò andare un sospiro tornando al PC e lasciando da parte pentole bruciate e pranzi che non si sarebbero di certo preparati nelle prossime ore. Avrebbe ripiegato come da programma su qualche altro cibo precotto, una delle poche cose intelligenti create da quei terrestri.  
«Prenoto un volo per Parigi» le rispose sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
La vide osservare e studiare ancora ogni suo gesto.  
«Per quale motivo?»  
«Perché è la città dell'amore... così dicono.»  
La sua espressione seria si imporporò appena e non riuscì a non sorridere divertito.  
«Devo recuperare qualcosa dalla mia dimora parigina, qualcosa che può aiutarci» confessò.  
«Aiutarci a raggiungere Asgard?»  
«Più o meno...» sospirò digitando gli ultimi codici per entrare nel sistema di prenotazione dell'aeroporto di New York. Non sarebbe stato facile senza l'ausilio della sua magia, ma ciò non avrebbe reso il difficile "impossibile". Con un po' di ingegno e attenzione, non c'era davvero nulla che potesse ostacolare un qualsiasi suo piano.  
«Dovrò rimediare dei documenti per te,» la informò ancora. «Ci vorrà un po' di tempo, ma non mi sembra che tu abbia balli a cui partecipare.»  
«Se non mi spieghi cosa stai architettando in realtà ci sarà un funerale che esigerà la mia presenza.»  
Era così facile; i nervi scoperti erano gli stessi di secoli prima, sebbene lei non fosse la stessa, ed era così ingenuo continuare a crederlo che Loki non poteva più affidarsi a quella menzogna.  
Neanche lui era più il ragazzo di quel tempo, non avrebbe potuto esserlo, non voleva neanche esserlo. Quel ragazzo non aveva fatto nulla per cambiare il corso degli eventi, aveva semplicemente accettato e aveva perso tutto.  
No, non sarebbe accaduto una seconda volta.  
Sigyn lo guardava con le braccia incrociate e il nervosismo sul viso. Gli occhi sottili e le labbra imbronciate che nulla avevano di minaccioso, eppure era lì, era tutta lì la testardaggine e l'irruenza di suo fratello. Suo fratello era tutto lì.  
Abbassò la parte superiore del portatile con un sospiro.  
«Circa sei mesi fa ero a Parigi perché ero stato raggiunto dalla voce che un cimelio risalente all'Era di Borr fosse stato ritrovato e raccolto in un piccolo museo.»  
«Così ti sei dato alla ricerca di cimeli del passato...» Sigyn sorrise con beffa. «Volevi avere la tua personale sala delle reliquie?»  
«Per certi versi» rispose ignorando il sottile ago con cui aveva voluto pungerlo. «In verità quest'oggetto mi interessava particolarmente.»  
«Cos'era?»  
«Un grimorio, un antico grimorio.» Le confessò.  
Sigyn assottigliò ancora lo sguardo e Loki vide in quelle lame azzurre tutte le altre domande che non gli porse, e nel suo silenzio, Sigyn ascoltò ogni singola risposta.  
«Era in quel grimorio, vero?... L'incantesimo con cui hai distrutto la mia vita.»  
«Uno dei tanti, e fra essi c'è quello che può aprirci un'altra via per Asgard.»  
Ma quella notizia non parve regalare serenità al suo sguardo, non parve donare sorriso alle sue labbra strette con ostinazione, non diede pace alla sua rabbia silenziosa.  
Loki la osservò abbandonare la stanza senza dire una parola.  
Non la fermò stavolta, non le andò dietro.  
La lasciò solamente andare via. Non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte in ogni caso. Avrebbe dovuto soffocare quella rabbia o affrontala, e lui era ben disposto ad accettare qualsiasi fosse stata la sua volontà. Non importavano i pugni, le maledizioni, non importava l'astio con cui lo avrebbe ancora guardato o le bugie che avrebbe continuato a udire dalla sua bocca.  
Nulla importava adesso che era lì, e lì sarebbe restata.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jane era rimasta in silenzio per un tempo che aveva misurato tramite il battito del suo cuore. Bruce aveva visto quelle labbra aprirsi e nessuna parola venire fuori, aveva visto gli occhi divenire lucidi eppure restare asciutti, aveva visto le mani tremare ma le sue gambe non cedere.  
Poi lo sguardo si era posato a terra e la mano destra aveva raggiunto il petto.  
«Jane...»  
«Va' via, Bruce.» Fu un battito più rumoroso degli altri. «Vattene... per favore.»  
 _Non avrei voluto essere io a dirtelo.  
Perdonami, Jane._  
Non un fiato lasciò le sue labbra.  
Prese un profondo respiro e camminò fino alla porta.  
Non riuscì a non voltarsi indietro. Lei era ferma silente nella stessa posizione di poco prima.  
Uscì dalla stanza e poggiò la schiena contro la porta.  
Ancora un respiro, ancora un battito rumoroso.  
«Come sta?»  
Si voltò alla sua sinistra: Clint se ne stava poggiato con una spalla contro il muro e l'espressione seria.  
«Credo che stia per crollare» rispose.  
«Allora dovresti rientrare.»  
Scosse il capo. «A quel punto crollerei anche io e non credo sia questo il momento migliore.»  
Fu Clint a prendere un respiro e a raggiungerlo.  
«Se avessi saputo prima che l'aveva data a Loki, ci avrei provato» mormorò con un mezzo sorriso. «Sarebbe stato meno inquietante. Non credi?»  
Ricambiò quel sorriso. «Dubito che ci sia davvero qualcosa di non inquietante in tutta questa storia.»  
«Già.» Clint guardava la porta come se riuscisse a vedervi attraverso. Bruce non osava voltarsi, non osava guardarla e chiedersi se doveva essere dall'altra parte con lei. «Tony ci ha mostrato le riprese.»  
«Qualcosa di utile?» chiese cercando di allontanare la mente da quei pensieri. Era un'impresa ardua.  
Clint continuava a tenere lo sguardo nell'apparente vuoto davanti a sé.  
«Lo ha curato. Non sappiamo come abbia fatto, ma è stata lei a curarlo e poi hanno deciso di tornare su Asgard.»  
Sospirò e annuì.  
«Non c'è neanche gusto a dire “ve l'avevo detto”» terminò Barton con un ghigno stanco.  
Tutti erano stanchi e di certo non solo fisicamente.  
«Sono su Asgard quindi?»  
«Con ogni probabilità sì.»  
«Che si fa allora?»  
 _Che posso dirle adesso?  
Come posso impedirle di rompersi del tutto?  
Come posso impedire all'_ altro _di venire fuori e distruggere ogni cosa?_  
Clint alzò le spalle e si voltò poggiando a sua volta la schiena contro la parete.  
«Linn. È lei la nostra unica possibilità di venirne a capo. Fury vuole torchiarla e temo che Steve non si porrà a sua difesa, stavolta.»  
Cercò nei suoi occhi una risposta che aveva paura di chiedere.  
«Come l'ha presa?»  
«Male, ovviamente, ma reggerà. Fino al termine della missione reggerà il peso di sapere che il suo caro amico aveva l'hobby di scoparsi quel bastardo di suo fratello.»  
«Clint...» Non gli era sfuggita la nota di veleno. Clint l'aveva giurata a Loki, gliel'aveva giurata e Thor più volte gli aveva impedito di prendersi la sua vendetta. E se Clint aveva rispettato quella scelta era perché in cuor suo, sotto il nero della tuta e l'acciaio delle frecce, sapeva che l'affetto di Thor verso Loki era sincero, che benché conscio della crudeltà di suo fratello, non gli avrebbe voltato mai totalmente le spalle. Ma questa volta era diverso, sapere che quell'affetto era altro, che era stato altro e chissà se ancora lo era, sviliva ogni amicizia, forse sviliva anche il reciproco rispetto.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Era stata Natasha ad entrare dalla porta, non Steve.  
Steve era uscito per non fare più ritorno.  
Linn aveva asciugato tutte le lacrime, si era seduta sul letto con la schiena dritta a guardare da lontano la foto di due giovani amici.  
E aveva atteso, atteso il giudizio di Midgard, le sue domande le sue accuse.  
Era pronta anche ad affrontare le sue torture. Nulla avrebbe potuto essere peggio dello sguardo deluso e arrabbiato di Steve, nulla avrebbe potuto fare più male.  
Quando Natasha era quindi entrata dalla porta per chiederle di seguirla, lo aveva fatto senza chiedere né opporsi. Si era alzata e aveva camminato al suo fianco.  
Natasha non aveva parole da dirle quella mattina. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio non avevano spazio per la comprensione.  
Linn non le rimproverava nulla. Fu grata del suo silenzio, fu grata della mancanza di false raccomandazioni, di mendaci promesse.  
Fu accompagnata in una stanza come quella prima sera, una sedia di acciaio al centro. Soldati all'esterno, e all'interno il generale dalla pelle scura.  
«Accomodati.»  
Non era un invito gentile e non esigeva di esserlo.  
Quando Linn si sedette sulla sedia i suoi polsi furono legati ai lati da freddi bracciali d'acciaio. Le sue caviglie subirono il medesimo trattamento.  
Non faceva male.  
La luce del soffitto era accecante e rendeva il viso dell'uomo che si ergeva dinanzi a lei ancora più ombroso.  
Un unico occhio la guardava, in esso le pareva di scorgere l'azzurro intimidatorio del suo Sovrano.  
Anche su Asgard, adesso, avrebbe dovuto affrontare un altro pesante giudizio.  
«Dove sono?» Prima domanda.  
«Non lo so.» Prima risposta.  
Quella domanda le fu posta ancora una volta e quando per la seconda volta rispose con sincerità, sentì una forte scossa partire dagli arti e attraversare tutto il corpo.  
Non riuscì a ingoiare un gemito di dolore.  
Nella stanza, solo l'uomo che la guardava indifferente. Alle sue spalle, nel grande specchio, poteva veder riflesso il suo stesso viso e la smorfia di sofferenza che l'aveva piegato.  
«Sappiamo tutta la storia, Linn e, onestamente, a me non importa nulla dei passatempi fraterni che si usano dalle tue parti.» Con quelle parole il generale attirò nuovamente la sua attenzione. «Ciò che mi preme è sapere dove sono adesso, dov'è quel tizio che si fa chiamare Styrkárr e come possiamo riprendere dalle sue mani un'arma potente come quel martello prima che la Terra possa essere in pericolo.»  
«Io non so dove siano, né dove si trovi Styrkárr. È questa l'unica verità che abbandonerà le mie labbra, signore. Perché è l'unica che possiedo.»  
L'uomo sorrise.  
«Allora cerca di trovare qualche altra verità, perché al momento questa non mi basta.»  
Poi fu ancora dolore.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Natasha osservò il viso di Linn coprirsi di gocce di sudore, il respiro affannoso sollevare ritmicamente le spalle, e gli occhi lucidi che tentavano coraggiosamente di trattenere le lacrime.  
«Non sa niente» sentenziò con un sospiro.  
«Ne sei sicura?» Clint al suo fianco sembrava nascondere ancora dubbi.  
«Sì, lo sono, e sai di cos'altro sono sicura? Della reazione di Steve quando saprà quello che Fury sta facendo.»  
Clint la guardò aggrottando la fonte.  
«Non lo sa?»  
«La tua ingenuità mi stupisce...»  
Fury aveva chiesto di poter interrogare Linn. Questa era la versione ufficiale, quella che avrebbe dovuto essere riferita a Steve se lo avessero trovato.  
Steve non sembrava rintracciabile, di certo era da qualche parte a cercare di metabolizzare quelle nuove realtà e Fury ne aveva approfittato per poter mettere letteralmente le mani su Linn.  
Natasha aveva solo eseguito gli ordini, non perché li ritenesse giusti, ma perché solo così si sarebbe chiarito una volta per tutte l'estraneità della ragazza in tutta quella storia. Linn sapeva di Loki e Sigyn ma non sapeva del loro piano di fuga. Ne era certa, ne era assolutamente certa.  
Non aveva avuto il tempo di saperlo e Natasha conosceva bene Loki da comprendere che mettere a conosceva Linn di un qualsiasi piano sarebbe stato inutile e privo di vantaggi. Sarebbe stato anche pericoloso per lei. Che Loki fosse un tipo da preoccuparsi solo dei suoi bisogni e della sua sopravvivenza era un dato di fatto, eppure quegli ultimi giorni avevano portato alla luce anche un altro lato.  
C'era anche qualcos'altro che aveva per lui importanza, qualcun altro, e forse in quella fetta di sentimenti c'era un piccolo angolo anche per Linn.  
Lo sperava, più che altro, perché una fedeltà come quella di Linn meritava almeno un piccolo riflesso se non di affetto, per lo meno di riconoscenza, anche da parte di uno come Loki.  
«Se il capitano lo scopre, temo che dovremmo chiedere aiuto a Hulk per placare la sua reazione...» sentenziò Clint.  
Ancora una scossa, ancora un gemito, ancora una lacrima non versata.  
Natasha ingoiò un sospiro stanco.  
«Io vado a cercarlo» affermò. «Se Fury dovesse esagerare, per favore, entra.»  
Clint le fece un cenno d'assenso con la testa.  
«Sei tu il mio superiore, Nat.»  
Gli sorrise. «Un bel modo per scaricare ogni responsabilità, agente Barton.»  
«Uno dei tanti.»  
Lanciò un ultimo sguardo al vetro e alla tenacia di Linn.  
Poi lasciò il corridoio.  
Forse sapeva dove cercarlo.  
  
  
A livello 3B si trovavano i poligoni di tiro e le sale ad uso allenamento. La seconda porta sulla destra portava la scritta “Accesso limitato agli agenti del progetto 'Blondie'”, e ovviamente non esisteva nessun progetto simile allo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Era stato Tony a consigliare Fury di aggiungerla dal momento che Steve e Thor trascorrevano il tempo a distruggerla. Non era quindi il caso che altri agenti rischiassero la vita per aver semplicemente varcato una soglia.  
Natasha arrivò davanti a quella porta e sapeva di trovarla aperta.  
Spinse il metallo e nel silenzio della stanza scorse la sagoma di Steve, in piedi a guardare il muro d'acciaio coperto di onde e di solchi.  
Le mani nelle tasche e l'espressione seria sul viso. Lo raggiunse senza dire una parola e lo affiancò guardando la medesima parete.  
«Quando mi sono svegliato in questo mondo, credevo che non sarei riuscito mai a trovarvi posto.» La voce di Steve era profonda e carica di malinconia. «Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. mi ha dato un posto e uno scopo.» Un piccolo sorriso. «E una famiglia...»  
«Nessuna famiglia è perfetta, Steve» sospirò e lui assentì continuando a guardare davanti a sé la parete ammaccata.  
«Hai ragione... nessuna lo è.»  
Sapeva bene quanto quella scoperta lo avesse destabilizzato. Natasha sapeva cosa significava Thor per Steve: un fratello, un animo affine con cui condividere domande e risposte e quell'istinto innato da eroe, che in realtà nessuno di loro aveva. Steve era nato per essere un'ispirazione, un esempio, era nato per rendere migliori le persone. Era più che certa che anche prima del siero fosse una specie di soldato privo di paura pronto a sacrificar tutto, anche se stesso, per il bene del mondo. Steve aveva trovato in Thor qualcuno che per molti aspetti aveva quello stesso istinto protettivo, lo stesso animo da difensore a ogni costo. Anche la stessa ingenuità alle volte, la stessa curiosità e lo stesso stupore per le piccole cose.  
Natasha sapeva quanto Steve si sentisse tradito in quel momento, doppiamente tradito se pensava anche alla questione Linn.  
«Se posso darti un consiglio, non farti domande, Steve. Non ci sono spiegazioni che potrebbero rendere la faccenda diversa da quello che è. Cerca solo di rimanere lucido e concentrato.»  
«Non cerco spiegazioni, Nat.»  
Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e ispirò a fondo.  
«Allora non cercare neanche di comprendere. Sarebbe inutile... È un altro mondo, un'altra dimensione... un altro tempo. È questione di prospettiva, forse, ma Asgard può avere leggi diverse dalle nostre.»  
«Non è questo...»  
Abbassò il capo e poi lo guardò ancora. Steve aveva gli occhi fissi sulla parete eppure guardava oltre.  
«Non ti ha tradito. Non ha tradito nessuno di noi. Thor ha solo protetto se stesso e non ha sbagliato a farlo.» Finalmente Steve la guardò. «L'ho fatto anche io. Si tratta di sopravvivenza. A volte è necessario per non lasciarsi soffocare dai propri sbagli. E ciò che ha fatto Thor ha avuto conseguenze solo su di lui, non ha implicato nessun altro... Non credi che abbia avuto i suoi motivi per tacerti la cosa?»  
«Ciò che credo è che qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta, dal momento che Loki è venuto qui a minacciare, a uccidere e a distruggere, Thor aveva il dovere di dirlo!» Fu una frase pacata eppure nascondeva la rabbia di un urlo.  
«Anche Linn aveva lo stesso dovere?» Vide la sua gola sussultare e gli occhi tornare a guardare lontano. «Non dare colpe anche a lei. Ha solo fatto ciò che andava fatto per difendere chi ama.»  
«Loki?»  
Non riuscì a non sorridere.  
«Per favore, Steve, non fare il geloso. Non con Loki, per lo meno.»  
«Non è gelosia, è solo-»  
«Piantala! Sarai anche un eroe leggendario, ma sei come ogni altro uomo.» Aspettò di riavere il suo sguardo e poi sorrise ancora. «Stupido e cieco.»  
Steve lasciò andare un altro respiro profondo  ma non disse nulla.  
«Linn tiene molto a Thor, a Sigyn... e sì, anche se sembra assurdo, tiene anche a Loki, ma non come la tua mente da stupido e cieco maschio tende a idealizzare.»  
«Tu non hai visto come lo guardava...» Fu una frase appena sussurrata di cui sembrò pentirsi subito ma Natasha non volle lasciar cadere l'occasione.  
«E tu non hai visto come guarda te, capitano.»  
Se c'era qualcuno che poteva tenere lontano Steve dal riflettere troppo su ciò che era accaduto fra Thor e Loki era Linn, se c'era qualcosa che poteva acquietare le sue domande, era ciò che provava per lei, ciò che lei palesemente provava per lui. Natasha decise che era l'unica strada percorribile per riavere il capitano, per renderlo in grado di sostenere quella lotta contro un nemico ancora ignoto per motivi fin troppo chiari.  
«Se hai finito di studiare ogni singola curva di questa parete, ti consiglio di andare da Fury.»  
Tempo scaduto. La scelta era stata presa e non si tornava indietro.  
«Che vuoi dire?» Alla domanda di Steve sperò solo fosse quella giusta.  
«È con Linn, nella sala degli interrogatori, e non è contento delle sue risposte.» Tanto bastò per vedere le sue spalle alzarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente, lo sguardo assottigliarsi e la mascella serrarsi con forza.  
«Clint è di guardia. Se vuoi, puoi dargli il cambio...»  
Non le disse niente, andò via come un vento e lei rimase nella stanza silente a guardare quella parete d'acciaio.  
«Da Vedova Nera a Telefono Amico...» mormorò fra sé. «Sto perdendo colpi.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Continuò a scuotere la testa mentre sentiva il cuore battere forte nelle tempie.  
«Io non lo so...» ammise per l'ennesima volta e per l'ennesima volta non fu creduta. Per l'ennesima volta sentì saette nel corpo e il fuoco sulla pelle.  
Le dita delle mani tremavano, forse anche il resto del suo corpo tremava. Linn non sapeva dirlo perché ormai non riusciva neanche più a scorgere il proprio riflesso nel grande specchio alle spalle del generale che continuava a chiederle domande a cui non poteva che dare quell'unica vera risposta.  
Avrebbe di certo perduto i sensi a breve. Avrebbe pianto e avrebbe chiesto che smettesse, che le credesse.  
Le immagini si confusero ancora all'ennesima domanda alla quale rispose senza una risposta che fu ritenuta credibile.  
«Abbiamo tutto il giorno, se vuoi però puoi mettere fine a tutto dicendomi dov'è Loki e cosa ha in mente.»  
Strinse i denti e sentì le guance inumidirsi.  
«Io non conosco queste risposte! Non so dove sia il principe, dove sia Lady Sigyn, dove sia Styrkárr o Amora! Sono solo un'ancella senza importanza! Non mi è dato sapere né chiedere. Perché continuate a credere che abbia un ruolo e un valore?... Avrei potuto dire un luogo qualsiasi, avrei potuto lasciarvi vagare senza meta ma ho solo detto la verità!» Le lacrime offuscarono del tutto la vista e non poté vedere l'espressione sul volto dell'uomo; semmai l'avesse vista sarebbe stata di certo fredda e priva di compassione. «Potete anche prendere la mia vita, ma non vi saprò mai dire nulla di diverso perché non ne sono a conoscenza...»  
Tirò su con il naso sentendo la testa esplodere.  
«Se pensi che crederemo ancora che sei arrivata qui per fare da postino a Thor, ti sbagli. Magari per il tuo mondo non saremo una minaccia, ma voi lo siete per noi. Lo siete stati e lo sarete ancora, per cui evitami le lacrime e inizia a dirmi qualcosa che possa aiutarmi a riportare qui quel figlio di puttana.»  
Avrebbe voluto coprirsi il viso e nascondere il suo pianto, avrebbe voluto poter correre via dal suo sguardo e dalle sue accuse, e invece era obbligata a mostrare la sua debolezza e la sua paura.  
Alzò il viso umido respirando con fatica fra i singhiozzi.  
«L'unica cosa che posso dire... mio signore... è che ovunque siano il principe e Lady Sigyn... se non vorrà che li troviate... non li troverete mai.» Prese ancora un respiro sentendo le spalle sussultare senza controllo. «E adesso, se vorrete continuare a tenermi qui... fate pure... ma non ho più niente da dire.»  
Aspettò ancora la scossa, aspettò il suo dissenso e la sua rabbia, ma ciò che sentì fu solo il tonfo della porta che si apriva, nella nebbia salata che le copriva gli occhi le parve di vedere un volto amico, un volto amato.  
 _Steve..._  
Il suo nome rimase fermo sulla lingua. Udì ancora suoni, ancora tonfi ma era stanca e debole e ferita prima nel cuore e poi nella carne.  
«Linn?»  
La sua voce.  
Non riuscì a non lasciar andare altre lacrime.  
«St-Steve...?»  
I bracciali che le legavano i polsi furono scardinati con forza e così avvenne anche alle catene alle sue caviglie.  
Si ritrovò ad accasciarsi contro il suo corpo non sentendo altro che non fosse il suo calore e il suo profumo. Non sentì altro che non fosse Steve.  
«Ti porto via.»  
Forse lo stava immaginando, forse lo stava sognando.  
Mentre Steve la prendeva fra le braccia, non si chiese dove la stesse portando, non si chiese cosa stesse accadendo. Si chiese solo se non fosse tutto solo un gioco della mente piegata dalla sofferenza.  
«Steve...» sospirò ancora con il viso contro il suo collo. Le dita deboli aggrappate alla sua maglia. «Perdonami...»  
«Shhh...» Le sue labbra le baciarono la fronte e le dita di Linn strinsero con tutta la poca forza che le rimaneva le sue vesti. «Va tutto bene, Linn... Va tutto bene.»  
Fra le sue braccia, contro il suo cuore adesso sì, adesso andava tutto bene.  
  
  
  
  
  


₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

«Ti piace?»  
Amora guardava il riflesso nell'enorme specchio. Guardava il viso di Thor, l'oro dell'armatura, i guanti di pelle che gli coprivano le mani, il bianco perla del mantello alle sue spalle.  
«Piace a te, mia signora. Basta questo.» Le rispose senza un sorriso, senza il riflesso di nessuna emozione. E per adesso andava bene così.  
Incrociò le braccia sul petto e gli chiese di voltarsi. Thor obbedì.  
Studiò ancora il suo corpo soddisfatta.  
«Ho ancora qualcosa per te» sospirò aprendo il palmo della mano destra. Dal nulla iniziò a vorticare una piccola sfera di un celeste glaciale. La magia si modellò presto prendendo le sembianze di una spada dalla lama diamantata.  
Anche nella tenue luce di quella camera, i riflessi sul piatto del filo erano accecanti.  
«Prendila.»  
Thor allungò la mano e afferrò l'elsa.  
La soppesò, ne studiò gli intarsi, la finezza del taglio.    
«È una buona spada» sentenziò poi facendola roteare e provando un paio di fendenti. Alle sue spalle il bianco mantello sembrava danzare.  
«Solo buona?» sorrise Amora sedendosi sul letto e osservandolo testare ancora la sua arma. «In tutti e nove i regni, amore mio, non troverai lama più affilata né taglio più resistente» spiegò. Thor continuò silente a esaminare la spada. «Non è semplice diamante, Thor, è diamante vivo... e obbedirà ai tuoi voleri.»  
Catturò tutta la sua attenzione. I suoi occhi furono su di lei.  
«Vivo?»  
«Esatto...» Si spostò una ciocca di capelli con un movimento studiato. Accavallò le gambe e lo guardò con un sorriso. «Vuoi che sia fuoco? Sarà lava. Vuoi che sia ghiaccio? Neanche Jotunheim ne avrà uno simile.»  
«E se volessi veleno?» chiese Thor osservando con nuova attenzione l'arma lucente.  
«Allora il suo taglio sarà letale al solo contatto» rispose.  
Ci fu silenzio, poi una debole frase, quasi un sospiro: «Ma sarebbe da codardi...»  
La pallida eco della sua anima.  
«In guerra non esiste la codardia, Thor. Esiste solo l'astuzia. Tuo fratello non te l'ha insegnato?» «Mio fratello non ha mai avuto abilità che mi interessasse apprendere.»  
Amora lasciò andare una piccola risata.  
«Come sei crudele, Thor... Non provi un po' di compassione per lui?»  
«I mostri non si compatiscono, si cacciano e si trucidano.» Quelle parole erano più fredde del diamante che stava maneggiando e Amora quasi fece fatica a riconoscere la voce di chi le aveva pronunziate. Thor infilò poi la spada nel fodero e la guardò. «Ti ringrazio per questo dono.»  
Il ginocchio toccò terra e il pugno si posò all'altezza del cuore. Quando chinò il capo, i suoi capelli biondi caddero lucenti sul suo viso.  
Amora non poteva essere più appagata da ciò che vedeva: il guerriero più abile dei nove regni ai suoi comandi, il principe più coraggioso vestito di oro e obbedienza solo per lei.  
Aveva creato una nuova armatura solo per lui. Avrebbe potuto recuperare quella che Thor aveva lasciato su Midgard, ma Amora voleva che Thor, il _suo_ Thor, rappresentasse quella nuova storia, la loro nuova storia.  
Finché Styrkárr avesse posseduto Mjolnir non avrebbe potuto però realizzarla come desiderava, ma bisognava fare un passo alla volta: adesso doveva per prima cosa mettere fine a quel sortilegio che Loki aveva gettato su Thor.  
«Quando potrò mostrarti la mia fedeltà, mia regina?»  
Amora allungò la mano.  
«Presto...» Thor prese le sue dita e posò un bacio sul dorso. «Molto presto.»  
I suoi occhi azzurri furono attraversati da un lampo.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Era uscito a cercare l'uomo che aveva usato tempo addietro per entrare in confidenza con la tecnologia terrestre. Viveva poco distante da dove si ergeva la sua dimora ma Loki scoprì presto quanto la mancanza del suo seiðr aumentava la sua anima paranoica di natura.  
Non aveva un'assicurazione, non aveva una reale difesa per affrontare qualche imprevisto.  
Non riuscì a raggiungere neanche lo studio dell'uomo per chiedere di recuperare i documenti per Sigyn, che fu costretto ad arrestare la sua marcia. Un'auto nera stava percorrendo la strada per la terza volta, aveva tenuto a mente i numeri di identificazione sul pannello frontale, quelli che chiamavano targa. Al volante una donna di mezza età e un ragazzo sul sedile accanto.  
Apparentemente sembravano privi di qualsiasi intento minaccioso, ma al quarto giro, Loki capì che non era casuale. Cercò rifugio momentaneamente nella prima bottega e aspettò che l'auto andasse oltre. Uscì poi per far ritorno casa.  
Non andava bene, per niente.  
Doveva cercare di non farsi vincere dalla paranoia, ma questa volta non era facile, questa volta rischiava di perdere davvero tutto.  
Badare alla sicurezza di qualcun'altro oltre se stesso era una debolezza di cui stava avvertendo la pericolosità solo in quel momento, ma seppure avesse voluto vestirsi ancora di egoismo, non gli sarebbe stato possibile, non adesso.  
Aveva bisogno di prenotare il volo quanto prima e aveva ben poco tempo per recuperare i documenti che avrebbero permesso a Sigyn di viaggiare.  
Stupidi umani e i loro sistemi di accertamento, neanche fossero bestie da marcare!  
Avrebbe trovato una soluzione anche a quel piccolo problema, ne era certo.  
Quando rientrò in casa Sigyn era di nuovo in cucina a guardare dalla finestra, stavolta con gli occhi verso il cielo.  
Era uscito senza dirle nulla e lei non aveva chiesto; non avevano più scambiato una parola.  
«Ti ho già detto di stare lontana dalla finestra.» Le rimproverò di nuovo ma lei non volle ascoltarlo.  
«Hai recuperato ciò che ci necessita?» Gli chiese continuando a guardare oltre il vetro.  
Sospirò ma celò la sua preoccupazione. «Quasi. Ci vorrà più tempo del previsto.»  
«Quanto?» Altra gelida domanda.  
«Dipende, non posso fare una stima esatta. Qualche giorno... Qualche settimana.» Le mentì solo per scatenare una reazione diversa da quel falso distacco.  
«Settimane?» Ebbe la reazione desiderata, soprattutto i suoi occhi su di sé. «Credi che abbiamo a disposizione settimane? Styrkárr farà la sua mossa quanto prima! Non possiamo perdere tempo.»  
Un sorriso sottile sulle labbra che aumentò l'astio in quello sguardo azzurro.  
«Se hai tanta fretta perché non riprovi con Heimdall? Magari il vecchio ha cambiato idea e non vede l'ora di riabbracciare il suo amato figlio, o dovrei dire figlia?»  
Non finì neanche la frase che si ritrovò a sbattere la nuca contro la parete, con una mano stretta attorno alla gola. Gli occhiali gli scivolarono via cadendo a terra con un tintinnio.  
«Dovrei ucciderti» ringhiò Sigyn a denti stretti. «Ne ho il diritto e la volontà, soprattutto... Dovrei mettere fine ai tuoi inganni e prendermi la tua vita senza battere ciglio. È il destino che ti spetterebbe per i tuoi crimini.»  
«E perché non lo fai?»  
Sentì prima la presa serrarsi e rendergli ancora più difficile il respiro e poi allentarsi fino a sciogliersi.  
«Perché sono migliore di te.»  
Rise con sfregio tastandosi la gola dolente.  
«Se ti rende felice crederlo... Non sarò io a distruggere le tue convinzioni, cuore mio.»  
«Non chiamarmi così!»  
«È ciò che sei...»  
Si chiese se si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo con il collo stretto fra le falangi e la sua rabbia a colpirlo. Ma Sigyn restò a guardarlo a pochi passi senza apparente intenzione di farne né uno avanti né uno indietro.  
Loki recuperò le lenti da terra poggiandole poi sul mobile con cura.  
«Non c'è bisogno di questi, per adesso» sentenziò con naturalezza ignorando l'astio che tingeva i suoi occhi. «Allora? Sei riuscita a cucinare qualcosa, mia adorata?»  
Rise quando la sua nuca colpì di nuovo la parete. Stavolta non aveva nessuna mano attorno al collo ma le dita di Sigyn erano strette attorno alla sua camicia nera.  
«Continua così e mi renderai le cose facili, fratello!»  
«Stai progettando di uccidermi nel sonno?»  
Sigyn avvicinò il viso con minaccia. «Quando deciderò di piantarti una lama nel corpo lo farò guardandoti dritto negli occhi, cosicché tu sappia che non proverò niente nel vederti crepare come il cane che sei.»  
Sentì il suo fiato contro le labbra e sorrise di nuovo.  
«Continua, ti prego... mi stai accendendo di desiderio.»  
Si ritrovò a colpire di nuovo il muro per poi finire direttamente a terra quando Sigyn lo spinse con rabbia.  
Si mise a sedere con una debole roca risata a salire dalla gola mentre la guardava osservarlo con la stessa luce che bruciava i suoi occhi.  
«Anche tu mi stai rendendo le cose facili... _fratello_ » sospirò e approfittò del debole tentennamento che le attraversò il viso per afferrarle una caviglia e farla cadere a sua volta a terra.  
«Loki!»  
Le bloccò i polsi ai lati della testa tenendola ferma con il suo corpo contro il legno del pavimento.  
«Avanti, vediamo quanti insulti riesci a urlarmi prima di perdere la voce, principessa» la beffeggiò mentre Sigyn digrignava i denti con rabbia e tentava senza riuscire di liberarsi.  
«Stavolta ti ammazzo sul serio!»  
«Puoi fare di meglio.» La derise ancora trattenendosi dal baciare le sue labbra e restando stoicamente a guardarla.  
«Lasciami andare! Te lo ordino!»  
«Non ci siamo proprio» sibilò con un sospiro annoiato. «Non ti stai neanche impegnando... questo mi porta a credere che apprezzi essere a gambe aperte sotto di me.»  
«Apprezzerei vederti contorcere dal dolore mentre affondo le dita nel tuo petto!» ringhiò ancora Sigyn provando a strattonare i polsi senza successo.  
«Io credo che apprezzeresti di più se fossero le mie dita ad affondare in te. Sbaglio?» Rise dell'espressione di vergogna e rabbia che le piegò il viso.  
Poi il sorriso si spense e lui allentò piano la morsa sui suoi polsi.  
«E ad ogni modo mi hai già strappato via il cuore una volta e non te ne sei neanche _accorto_ » confessò con un fiato debole mentre le liberava totalmente le mani.  
Il pugno che gli arrivò sul viso non lo sorprese. Si passò le dita sulla guancia mentre guardava Sigyn osservarlo ancora con le spalle contro il pavimento.  
Il respiro affannoso e lo sguardo ridotto a una lama.  
Fece scorrere gli occhi sul suo corpo, sul suo collo, sui seni, sulla maglia che lasciava scoperto un lembo di pelle del ventre.  
Lo accarezzò delicatamente con il dorso delle dita e tanto bastò per vedere il suo respiro accelerare.  
«Quella notte... mi dicesti che saresti rimasta, che avresti scelto di essere Sigyn senza alcun rimpianto.» Ancora una carezza mentre gli occhi incontravano quelli di Sigyn. «Lo avresti fatto davvero?»  
Vide la sua gola sussultare.  
«Sì...»  
Sorrise tristemente.  
«Ma non lo avresti fatto per me... non è così?» Accarezzò ancora il suo ventre fino a far scorrere le dita sotto la maglia e premere delicatamente il palmo contro la pelle calda. «Saresti rimasta per lui. Avresti sacrificato tutto per lui.»  
«È ciò che hai creduto per tutto questo tempo? È per questo che mi odi?»  
«Mi hai dato la tua parola che nulla sarebbe cambiato ma è bastato che quella vita si sciogliesse per dimenticare ogni promessa.» Sentì gli occhi pungere ma non ci fu spazio per le lacrime, ormai non ce n'era più. «È bastato l'arrivo di Amora perché tornassi a essere invisibile ai tuoi occhi... e mi chiedi perché ti odio, Thor?»  
Furono gli occhi di Sigyn a lasciare andare quelle lacrime che Loki si era negato.  
«Avrei voluto essere in grado di mantenere quelle parole ma non avrei mai potuto amarti come volevi... lo sai bene. Non ci sarebbe mai stato concesso.»  
Sorrise ancora asciugandole una lacrima.  
«Io l'avrei fatto. Avrei ignorato ogni legge e infranto qualsiasi codice morale esistente e l'avrei fatto. Avrei amato Thor come amo Sigyn, avrei avuto le stesse carezze e la stessa passione. Avrei fatto l'amore con la stessa disperazione.»  
«Loki...» Ancora una lacrima, ancora un ricordo che si frantumava sulla fredda realtà.  
«Tu non hai neanche voluto provarci, non hai neanche tentato, e il mio odio, il mio rancore, la mia rabbia... È tutto ciò che sono disposto a donarti, fratello.» Le abbracciò il viso fra i palmi e posò le labbra sulle sue. «Ma per te, cuore mio, darei la vita.» La baciò ancora e le prese una mano per portarla contro il proprio petto, contro quel battito folle. Guardò i suoi occhi lucidi e belli, e le sorrise senza più maschere. «Di' una parola, una sola, e lo strapperò via una seconda volta.»

 

 

*

 

 

Sigyn lo guardò in silenzio lasciando che le lacrime si asciugassero sul suo viso.  
Gli occhi di Loki parlavano di dolore, di paura, di disperazione. Li aveva visti di tutte le sfumature che la natura potesse avergli donato, eppure ce n'era una nuova in quel momento, la stessa che aveva fatto inumidire i suoi, che aveva fatto incrinare il suo petto e sciogliere ogni rabbia e ogni rancore.  
Era sbagliato, era semplicemente folle ogni singola parola che aveva pronunziato, eppure si lasciò abbracciare da ognuna di esse, si lasciò cullare da quell'affetto sincero, da quell'amore che le aveva urlato con un sospiro, che le aveva mostrato con errori su errori, ma che non aveva mai smesso di mostrarle.  
Il male che gli aveva fatto forse lo capiva solo in quel momento, il modo con cui Thor lo aveva ferito forse anche coscientemente, quel male che aveva tramutato un ragazzo spaventato e solo in un essere cinico e privo di morale. Erano colpe di Thor, colpe di Sigyn, colpe di Loki, colpe di Asgard. Colpe che non potevano essere lavate, perché il sangue arde sulla pelle anche quando non ve n'è traccia.  
Ma in quel momento, con i suoi occhi che erano una via senza ostacoli per il suo cuore, Sigyn smise di chiedersi, smise di pensare alle colpe e a ogni sbaglio che portava il loro nome.  
Si sollevò a sedere tenendo ancora il palmo contro quel petto con le dita di Loki premute contro il suo dorso.  
Gli accarezzò la nuca con l'altra mano stringendo forte i suoi capelli neri.  
Fronte su fronte e poi labbra su labbra.  
Contro il suo palmo, quel cuore batté sempre più forte.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	21. Fino al sorgere del sole

***

 

Frigga si trovava alla sinistra del seggio regale, in piedi, con la mano poggiata sull'oro della seduta su cui Odino guardava Freyja avanzare con lentezza.  
La Signora di Vanaheim indossava seta color zaffiro e avorio, oro, gemme, e i lunghi capelli neri raccolti da fermagli finemente lavorati. Sul viso, pallido e perfetto, gli occhi color notte contornati dal fine carbone.  
Giunta alle scale, Freyja fece un cenno con il capo e guardò dapprima Frigga, che ricambiò il saluto, e poi Odino.  
La regina di Asgard prese un respiro profondo piena di inquietudine.  
«Odino, mio buon amico, ti chiedo di perdonare la mia visita improvvisa, ma avevo urgenza di conferire quanto prima con te.»  
La voce priva di cedimenti e lo sguardo carico di fermezza.  
«Dimentica pure gli obblighi noiosi posti dall'etichetta, regina Freyja, e spiegami pure da cosa nasce la tua urgenza. Mi auguro solo che le questioni di cui vuoi discorrere valgano la fatica del tuo lungo viaggio.»  
Freyja assentì ancora con il capo e comandò alle sue guardie di lasciare la sala.  
Odino non chiese il motivo e si limitò a impartire il medesimo ordine alla sua guardia reale.  
Quando l'ultimo soldato lasciò la sala, chiudendo dietro sé il pesante portone, il silenzio che scese fra i tre sovrani fu presto spezzato.  
«Styrkárr è tornato.» All'udire quel nome lasciare le labbra di Freyja, Frigga sospirò chiudendo le palpebre.  
«Sei venuta fin qui perché temi ancora quel traditore, Freyja? Sei diventata una regina timorosa» mormorò Odino accarezzandosi la fronte.  
«Il timore per quel traditore, con cui ti stai prendendo gioco di me, ha ben motivo di esistere, Odino. E parte della responsabilità ricade su di te.»  
«Spiegati!» Frigga non riuscì a tenere le parole sulla lingua. Abbandonò il posto che le spettava per ruolo e scese per raggiungere la donna.  
«La vista del vostro guardiano è leggenda in ogni regno, Frigga, non venire a chiedere a me risposte che già possiedi.»  
«Basta parlare per enigmi, Freyja, se hai accuse da fare ponile in fretta, cosicché possa zittirti come si conviene a chi osa varcare la soglia della mia casa puntando il dito» tuonò Odino dal sul seggio. Ma Freyja non mostrò offesa o paura, annuì con il capo e guardò dritto il sovrano.  
«Fra le mani di Styrkárr vi è l'arma che ha a lungo bramato, Odino, ed è stato tuo figlio a render possibile che un tale pericoloso evento si realizzasse.»  
Frigga sentì il cuore saltarle nel petto.  
Lei non aveva avuto notizie di ciò; Heimdall non si era pronunciato in merito a un legame fra Styrkárr e Loki, né alla possibilità che Mjolnir fosse ora alla mercé di quell'uomo folle.  
Ma sul viso di Odino, Frigga non lesse lo stesso stupore, e benché di maschere suo marito possedesse una vasta collezione, sapeva bene che non era questo il motivo di quella freddezza.  
«Tu sapevi?» gli chiese dimenticando la calma.  
Odino non rispose e la regina si sentì coprire di vergogna.  
«Tuo figlio ha aiutato Styrkárr nei suoi intenti e adesso spetta a te fare in modo che ciò non porti a catastrofiche conseguenze» continuò ancora Freyja. «Se anche il pericolo che investe Vanaheim non si riflettesse su Asgard, saresti comunque in dovere di mostrarmi la tua alleanza, come l'antico patto ti obbliga, Odino.»  
«Se è il mio aiuto per rintracciare e abbattere una volta per tutte quel traditore che chiedi, Freyja, non hai bisogno di ricorrere a questi infantili espedienti» ribatté Odino. «Conosco bene l'accordo firmato con il sangue di mio padre, per cui evita di rammentarmelo.»  
«Allora spiegami perché ho avuto notizia di ciò solo adesso, quando il tuo guardiano ha veduto diversi soli fa ciò che stava accadendo su Midgard.»  
«Freyja...» Frigga le si avvicinò e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla nuda. «Se non hai avuto notizie è perché non ne eravamo in possesso.»  
«Non c'era alcuna minaccia su Midgard, per quel che Heimdall poteva vedere» aggiunse Odino e Frigga fu costretta ad assentire con difficoltà; fu costretta a recitare il ruolo di moglie obbediente e regina fedele, benché non volesse altro che dimenticare di quale freddezza era capace l'uomo che aveva sposato.  
Quando era tornata a palazzo, Odino l'aveva accolta con silenzio, e quando lei gli aveva chiesto di sollevare Heimdall dal suo ordine e permettere che Thor e Loki tornassero ad Asgard, era arrivata la rabbia.  
“ _Sto solo facendo ciò che giusto._ ” Aveva solo risposto lui a ogni sua domanda.  
«So che non sono le minacce ai nostri regni gli argomenti che occupano la vista del tuo guardiano, Odino.»  
Frigga si sentì irrigidire dallo sguardo di Freyja, da uno sguardo che parlava, così come parlava, urlava, il silenzio che scese fra i tre. Poi fu la regina di Vanaheim a riprender parola: «Qualsiasi questione tu abbia in sospeso con i tuoi figli, va messa da parte dinnanzi a ciò che potrebbe distruggere la quiete e la pace di Vanaheim e di Asgard. Ti chiedo di agire solo come il tuo ruolo ti impone. Nulla di più, nulla di meno.»  
Osservò il viso perlaceo della donna, i suoi occhi marchiati di nero, le labbra rosee e serie.  
Poi guardò Odino che dal suo seggio pareva più vecchio e più stanco che mai.  
«Quando Styrkárr sarà realmente una minaccia, allora agirò» affermò con voce atona, priva anche di fermezza, priva di ogni emozione.  
«Lo è già! E tu lo sai.» Le emozioni di Freyja, invece, viaggiarono su ogni singola parola che pronunziò. «Ritieni la mia visita un gesto di rispetto verso la nostra amicizia prima ancora che verso il tuo trono di PadreTutto. Se però non vorrai dare ascolto alle mie parole, mio buon amico, è bene che tu e la tua saggia compagna sappiate che giungerò di persona su Midgard per pretendere da tuo figlio le risposte che mi stai negando.»  
«Tu non lo farai, Freyja!» tuonò rabbiosamente Odino sbattendo il pugno sul bracciolo dorato. Il tremore del labbro tradì la sua collera, la sua agitazione, forse i suoi timori.  
Freyja però non parve nascondere alcuna paura. Continuò a guardare con risolutezza suo marito.  
«Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per farlo. Se non avrò il tuo aiuto, stai pur certo che saprò trovarlo altrove.»  
Quando la sovrana dei Vanir gli diede le spalle, Frigga vide Odino scattare in piedi e reggere con livore Gungnir.  
«Non ti darà il suo aiuto. Non ti darà niente di ciò che chiederai.» Le parole di Odino risuonarono nella stanza con tale sicurezza che Frigga si sentì tremare il cuore. Deglutì e cercò di celare nel suo sguardo la tristezza e la rabbia che gli provocava vedere tanto astio negli occhi del suo sposo, tanto astio verso loro figlio.  
«Potrei comunque tentare, mio re» sentenziò Freyja tornando a mostrar loro il suo volto. «Chiederò il suo prezzo e sarò disposta a pagarlo.»  
Una risata abbandonò la gola di Odino mentre scuoteva il capo.  
«Non vi è prezzo, non esiste somma per pagare la sincerità di chi non ne ha mai posseduta.»  
Per l'ennesima volta Frigga si sentì travolgere da mille vili sentimenti, e tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto era urlare contro l'uomo che l'aveva scelta come compagna di vita, urlargli la sua rabbia e la sua indignazione; chiedere a Freyja di farlo, di andare su Midgard e riportare Loki da lei, di riportarli entrambi da lei.  
Non poteva, perché prima di essere una madre in pena, era una donna; prima di essere una donna era una regina, e come tale aveva doveri ai quali, seppur con sofferenza, doveva adempiere. Non poteva contraddirlo, non poteva dirgli quanto fosse sciocco comportarsi così, quanto si mostrasse debole a tenerli lontani dagli occhi e dal cuore.  
«Ti porrò questa domanda ancora una volta e aspetterò una risposta che rispecchi la tua saggezza, Odino.» Freyja sollevò appena il mento con una certa arroganza che però Frigga le perdonò, perché era disposta a piegare il capo se questo fosse servito a riavere di nuovo i suoi figli.  
Odino sembrò trattenere il respiro, conscio forse di ciò che gli stava per essere chiesto.  
«Ho la tua mano tesa, custode dei nove regni? Ho la tua alleanza? Ho il tuo rispetto e la tua amicizia?»  
Frigga vide il suo viso coprirsi di una maschera di rabbia per il modo poco leale con cui Freyja aveva deciso di metterlo alle strette. Nel suo cuore di madre ferita, trovò un raggio di tristezza che bruciò il suo orgoglio di moglie. Freyja, seppur con giusti intenti, aveva scelto di usare una meschina astuzia per raggiungerli.  
Odino lasciò andare l'aria e sembrò allentare la presa sulla lancia.  
«Non chiederlo ancora. Rispetto e amicizia è ciò che lega prima le nostre persone e poi i nostri regni, Freyja. Se è un'alleanza che chiedi, sappi che tale alleanza non è mai stata messa in discussione.»  
La regina di Vanaheim mostrò soddisfazione e annuì con ostentato compiacimento.  
«Allora ciò che mi aspetto da te non è nulla più di ciò che hai appena ribadito. Rispetto e amicizia.»  
Chinò il capo con reverenza per poi tornare a sollevare il viso verso il trono.  
«Non equivocare il mio comportamento, Odino. Sto solo proteggendo ciò che mi è più caro.»  
Poi gli occhi neri di Freyja furono su di lei e Frigga assentì con il capo, perché una donna è disposta a tutto per difendere ciò che ama, chi ama.  
Frigga, nel silenzio che seguì l'abbandono di Freyja, non riuscì a trattenere in gola un sospiro.  
Quando le porte si chiusero alle spalle della donna, Odino tornò a sedere e nascose lo sguardo dietro al palmo della mano. La postura ricurva, il tremore delle dita.  
«Sarai felice, donna...» Avrebbe voluto essere un richiamo eppure trapelò solo tanta stanchezza.  
Frigga sollevò gli occhi sul suo viso in ombra.  
«Di cosa dovrei esserlo, se il mio sposo cede dinanzi alle minacce di un'altra donna eppure si mostra di fredda pietra davanti alle lacrime di sua moglie. Posso solo biasimarti per la tua debolezza di sovrano ma apprezzare il cuore del padre. Almeno spero ve ne sia ancora traccia.»  
Odino spostò la mano e la guardò a lungo, in silenzio, soppesando ogni singolo secondo che trascorse.  
«Il bene dei regni, Frigga, viene prima di ogni disgusto che possa provare verso i _tuoi_ figli. Chiamala pure debolezza, moglie mia. Te lo concedo in nome della stessa vergogna che sei costretta a condividere con me.» E con quelle parole Frigga capì che il tempo di restare ai piedi di quel trono era scaduto.  
Scosse il capo con un sorriso rassegnato. Le mani congiunte. Un inchino appena accennato.  
Lo fissò ancora in quell'unico stanco occhio e ogni sorriso sparì.  
«Bene, dunque, mio re.» _Adesso però falli tornare._  
Non aspettò repliche, sapeva che non sarebbero arrivate.  
Lasciò la sala facendo risuonare lo strusciare della lunga veste sul pavimento e abbandonò suo marito ai suoi doveri, alle sue paure, alla sua colpa.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

C'era silenzio. Non c'era mai silenzio, Tony era quasi fisiologicamente incapace di produrre silenzio, eppure nell'abitacolo non era volata una sola parola.  
Scalò di marcia, svoltò all'incrocio. Semaforo rosso. Clacson e urla. Un paio di flash di qualcuno che aveva riconosciuto la sua Audi.  
«Grazie.» La prima parola la pronunziò Steve. Il primo sospiro lo lasciò andare Steve.  
Tony guardò lo specchietto retrovisore e osservò la dolcezza con cui teneva il capo di Linn contro la sua spalla, la gentilezza con cui le scostava i capelli dal viso stanco, il senso di colpa con cui la guardava.  
«Sei sicuro, Cap? Ho parecchie stanze libere da me, lo sai» sospirò cercando di mostrare una verve che in quel momento non si sentiva sulla pelle.  
«Non serve. Grazie comunque.»  
Semaforo verde, altri clacson, altri flash.  
«Non voglio offendere il tuo alloggio retrò a Brooklyn, ma almeno alla Tower non ci sono topi che fanno baldoria nelle travi...» Sorrise delle sue stesse parole, ma poi il sorriso si spense e un sonoro sospiro lasciò le sue labbra. «Nick è stato un bastardo, su questo sono pienamente d'accordo con te.»  
Interrogare Linn di nascosto, torturarla, estirparle verità che Tony, aveva compreso bene, non conosceva.  
Quando aveva incontrato Steve nel corridoio era stato quasi travolto dal suo passo svelto, poi era stato travolto dalla sua richiesta.  
“ _Portala via da qui._ ” Era stato travolto dalla sua reazione così fuori divisa. “ _Per favore, Tony._ ”  
Nessun ordine, nessuno sguardo austero da Captain America. Tony aveva visto gli occhi azzurri di Steve come non li aveva mai davvero visti: fragili.  
Aveva acconsentito e gli aveva fatto strada fino al parcheggio. Li aveva fatti salire in macchina e aveva accettato di portare la sua bella Audi in un quartiere poco chic e molto shock come quello di Brooklyn.  
Linn non era priva di sensi ma sembrava comunque aver solo voglia di tenere lo sguardo celato, di stare contro la pelle di Steve e stringere debolmente le sue dita.  
Steve gli aveva raccontato, con frasi spezzate dalla rabbia, ciò che era accaduto, e poi era sceso il silenzio.  
Parcheggiò sotto al palazzo anni trenta e portò lo sguardo alle finestre tutte uguali.  
«Immagino sia inutile dirti che Fury sa bene dove l'hai portata...» sospirò voltando il capo verso i sedili posteriori. «Vero, Cap?»  
«Certo, e aspetto che mi faccia visita.»  
Sorrise della sua determinazione e lo guardò scendere portandosi dietro una Linn ancora traballante.  
«Grazie...» Fu la sua debole voce a sollevarsi mentre lo guardava con il viso stanco e provato.  
Tony alzò una mano con una smorfia di sincera gentilezza.  
«Non c'è di che, piccola Linn.» Non aveva colpe, lei, non ne aveva alcuna se non quella di voler bene a qualcuno che, in quel momento, Tony avrebbe volentieri preso a sberle.  
Linn non aveva colpe eppure le aveva dovute scontare sotto la mano di Fury e sotto la reazione di Steve. Non sapeva come fosse andata, ma lo poteva immaginare, e gli occhi di Steve dicevano anche troppo con quella loro lucente patina di vergogna.  
Steve strinse ancora la ragazza al suo fianco per sostenerla e poi lo guardò.  
Un cenno del capo, un mezzo sorriso, un “ _ti devo una birra_ ” che Tony avrebbe volentieri voluto sentirgli pronunciare. Ma Steve aveva già messo da parte pesantemente la sua divisa, e a Tony bastò che non gli raccomandasse di andare piano per strada per ritenersi più che soddisfatto.  
Lasciò il quartiere, tornò al suo innaturale silenzio e poi fece partire la chiamata.  
«Dove sei?» chiese senza aspettare un “pronto?”  
« _In laboratorio... dove vuoi che sia, Tony?_ » La voce di Bruce era scura e fiacca. Tony sapeva di avergli lasciato forse il compito più ingrato facendolo parlare con la Foster. Ma a quel punto quel badile di merda andava comunque svuotato una pala alla volta, e chi più chi meno, a tutti loro ne era finita un po' sulle scarpe.  
«Ti passo a prendere. Andiamo a bere qualcosa.»  
Udì un sospiro, un brontolio. Mentre svoltava all'ennesimo incrocio era più che certo che Bruce si stesse impastando gli occhi con le dita.  
« _Tony, non credo che-_ »  
«Che sia il caso? Il momento adatto?... Quale momento migliore di questo, Bruce? Nella vita, amico mio, ci sono solo due buoni motivi per bere: il primo è per festeggiare, il secondo è per dimenticare. In verità, però, ve n'è un terzo, di cui mi ritengo orgoglioso sostenitore, ed è “Bere in mancanza di altro”.»  
« _Che vuol dire “bere in mancanza di altro”?_ »  
Sorrise a se stesso.  
«Vuol dire che se non puoi fare una cosa, o dirla, o semplicemente pensarla, allora puoi bere. Ma se anche fai quella cosa e non la puoi più cambiare, puoi bere comunque, anzi è consigliato farlo. Non è una filosofia affascinante, dottore?»  
« _Affascinante come una cirrosi epatica, Tony._ »  
«Sono un uomo di metallo, Bruce; è l'acqua il mio nemico numero uno. L'alcol serve solo a tenere lisci gli ingranaggi.»  
« _Dovrebbe essere l'olio a farlo..._ »  
«Non posso abbondare troppo con l'olio, lo sai. L'hai detto tu, no? Il colesterolo. E poi sono italiano: morire di infarto è già un rischio intrinseco nel mio DNA. La nostra cucina sarà anche salutare, ma è così condita...» brontolò con finto fastidio.  
« _A parte il fatto che non ti ho mai visto mangiare salutare né tanto meno italiano da quando ti conosco, ma di che stiamo parlando adesso?_ »  
«È questo il bello: non parlare di niente. Bere e soltanto bere. Pep non è in casa e possiamo vomitare sul tappeto. Non ti solletica l'idea?»  
Ma Bruce era rimasto silente e Tony sapeva bene il perché: Jane non gli aveva voluto parlare, Jane aveva preferito prima il silenzio e la solitudine, e poi aveva chiamato Pepper. Pepper aveva chiamato Tony perché se era la sua donna era perché era più sveglia della norma, e Tony le aveva raccontato brevemente gli ultimi avvenimenti, ovviamente aggiungendo raffinati contorni al racconto che l'avevano fatta sospirare più di una volta.  
Adesso Pep era con Jane chissà dove, magari stavano bevendo anche loro, magari sarebbero finite a vomitare anche loro due sul divano di qualcun altro. Magari era meglio stare lontano dai pensieri e dalle reazioni di una donna che scopriva di essere andata a letto con uno che a sua volta era andato a letto con il fratello e, a giudicare da come si era evoluta la cosa, doveva anche essergli piaciuto.  
«Avanti, Bruce, solo un goccio... ne ho bisogno.» Alla fine era arrivata la supplica.  
« _Pensavo fosse Clint il tuo compagno di sbronze._ »  
Sbuffò osservando il traffico dell'ora di punta che intasava l'Avenue.  
«Infatti! Clint è il mio compagno di sbronze, tu sei il mio ascoltatore da sbronzo. È diverso.»  
« _Tony, non verrò a bere con te per poi essere costretto a sentirti raccontare per l'ennesima volta quella storia della Svizzera... e poi sono occupato._ »  
«Non sei occupato e comunque giuro che non parlerò della Svizzera. Hai la mia parola, Doc.»  
Ci fu silenzio, poi il rumore di fogli di carta, poi un altro sospiro - le dita che stropicciavano gli occhi.  
« _Immagino che al momento dobbiamo solo aspettare..._ »  
Tony sorrise aspettando che continuasse.  
« _E d'accordo... però se soltanto nomini-_ »  
«Niente Svizzera. Parola di boy scout! Fatti trovare all'esterno, io lascio il finestrino aperto e tu salti in corsa dalla portiera come un agile Bond.»  
« _Quanto sei idiota..._ »  
Udì una debole risata e rise di riflesso.

 

 

*

 

 

Quando varcò la soglia di quella nuova casa, Linn ebbe come la sensazione di tornare ad Asgard, in un luogo in particolare, un luogo che le era molto caro: la biblioteca.  
La stanza aveva lo stesso odore, lo stesso silenzio, la stessa luce calda. Il legno scuro del pavimento, quello più chiaro dei mobili, il bagliore che filtrava dalle finestre di un vetro opaco.  
«Siediti.» Steve la fece accomodare su un sofà di stoffa e le poggiò un cuscino dietro la testa.  
Linn sospirò, avrebbe voluto dirgli ancora grazie, ancora perdono, ancora _abbracciami forte._  
Lo guardò soltanto con tutte le parole ferme nella gola e gli occhi che pungevano.  
Lasciò che Steve trovasse le sue dita e le sfiorasse.  
Lasciò che si inginocchiasse davanti a  lei come il giorno prima e le sorridesse.  
«Come ti senti?»  
Deglutì con una certa sofferenza.  
«Sto bene... adesso.» Il suo sorriso però dovette tradirla, perché presto quello di Steve si spense.  
Le accarezzò il viso e poi i capelli e infine le strinse forte le dita.  
«Non avrei dovuto lasciarti sola, non avrei dovuto permettere che ti facesse del male.»  
Scosse il capo.  
«No... non è colpa tua...»  
 _È colpa mia, del mio silenzio, del mio tacere, del mio negarti una sincerità che meritavi e che meriti._  
Non trovò una sola frase ad aspettarla sulla lingua, lasciò solo cadere ancora una lacrima e Steve si sollevò per poggiare le labbra sulle sue.  
Le asciugò quella lacrima con un pollice e le sorrise ancora.  
«Riposa.»  
 _Resta_ , chiesero i suoi occhi. _Resta con me, mio capitano._  
Steve sembrò udire la sua preghiera e le si sedette accanto.  
Linn abbandonò il capo contro la sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi.

 

Aveva dormito qualche ora e quando si era svegliata si era sentita meglio. Non sapeva dire se fosse merito del riposo o se fosse a causa della pozione che Steve aveva sciolto in un bicchiere e poi le aveva offerto. Linn aveva bevuto l'acqua diventata dolciastra senza chiedere, perché di Steve si fidava e Steve non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.  
Sollevò il busto lasciando cadere sulle ginocchia la coperta che le aveva sistemato quando si era coricata.  
Lo cercò con lo sguardo prima e con la voce poi.  
«Steve?» Aveva un suono rauco e debole. Si schiarì la gola con qualche colpo di tosse prima di mandare giù dell'acqua poggiata su un piccolo tavolino accanto al sofà.  
Steve non sembrava essere nella stanza, però Linn udì la sua voce da dietro a una porta. Si alzò in piedi aspettando che la testa smettesse di girare e si avvicinò a piedi nudi verso quel suono familiare.  
«Non al momento... no, adesso no.» Sembrava stesse parlando in solitudine, ma attraverso lo spiraglio che lasciava aperta la porta, Linn lo vide con uno di quegli strani strumenti con cui i midgardiani potevano comunicare a distanza: cellulari. Glielo aveva detto Tony, e le aveva mostrato come usarli. Le aveva anche detto che se voleva poteva dargliene uno, e Linn aveva risposto che benché lusingata dalla sua offerta, le sembrava abbastanza insensato avere qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto usare. Un possesso privo di utilità.  
Tony aveva riso e le aveva detto che era insolitamente sveglia per venire dallo stesso mondo di Thor. Non aveva trovato la sua battuta divertente, non l'aveva neanche compresa molto.  
Adesso, mentre guardava Steve e lo ascoltava parlare con chissà chi di qualcosa che non capiva realmente, Linn si chiese come sarebbe stato possedere uno di quei cellulari per potervi ascoltare la sua voce.  
«Mi sembra abbastanza inutile, Clint, per quel che ne sappiamo sarebbe soltanto uno spreco di tempo.»  
Clint era l'arciere dallo sguardo chiaro e dal sorriso impertinente.  
Se parlava con lui, Steve poteva parlare solo di un argomento.  
Si sentì pervadere dalla tristezza e abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento di legno.  
Dov'era adesso la sua signora? Adesso che i suoi compagni sapevano di quel passato, l'avrebbe più rivista?  
Avrebbe più rivisto il suo principe? E con lei accanto, sarebbe tornato a sorridere come in quei giorni mai dimenticati?  
Quando sollevò lo sguardo incrociò quello di Steve, ma non ci fu spazio per provare imbarazzo nell'essere stata sorpresa mentre udiva le sue conversazioni, forse perché negli occhi di Steve non trovò nessun richiamo, forse perché le parve di veder riflessa la sua stessa tristezza.  
«Tienimi aggiornato solo se ci sono sviluppi... ok. Grazie.»  
Steve mise fine alla sua discussione a distanza e poggiò il cellulare su un comò prima di aprire la porta.  
«Sei sveglia... come ti senti?»  
Le sorrise e Linn annuì soltanto facendo un passo dentro quella stanza.  
«Molto meglio» rispose sorridendo a sua volta.  
Si accorse solo in quel momento che era giunta nella stanza da letto di Steve. C'era un letto più grande con lenzuola arancio e tende del medesimo colore, con un armadio e lo stesso ritratto che aveva visto nella piccola camera, stavolta incorniciato sulla parete. Ce n'erano tanti altri con tanti altri volti, fra di essi, Linn scorse il viso di una donna. La donna al fianco di Steve sorrideva impercettibilmente e Steve sembrava felice di averla accanto.  
Scostò in fretta lo sguardo dalla parete.  
«Non avrei voluto ascoltare.» Si giustificò sentendo in quel momento la necessità di farlo.  
«Non preoccuparti, non erano segreti di stato.» Steve sospirò e poi poggiò le mani sui fianchi. «Hai fame?»  
Linn guardò i suoi occhi e una domanda abbandonò d'istinto la sua lingua.  
«Sai dove sono adesso?» Ma la domanda era scorretta e Linn se ne rese conto. «Sono al sicuro?»  
Quell'onestà sembrò rabbuiare lo sguardo di Steve.  
«Su Asgard sarebbero al sicuro per te?»  
Le rispose con una domanda e lei sentì il cuore galoppare forte.  
«Su Asgard...?»  
«Tony ha recuperato i loro discorsi. Sono su Asgard adesso, quindi non abbiamo modo di raggiungerli se da lì non vogliono che lo facciamo. Dico bene?»  
Non era un quesito, e Linn non rispose.  
Non potevano essere su Asgard, non aveva senso fossero lì.  
Odino... il Grande Padre...  
No, non erano al sicuro su Asgard, e Linn sapeva che il principe ne era conscio. Il principe Loki non avrebbe messo in pericolo la vita della sua signora conducendola in un luogo che avrebbe potuto essere solo più pericoloso di Midgard.  
Avrebbe voluto condividere i suoi pensieri con Steve, ma sul suo viso lesse la voglia di non continuare quel discorso.  
Tacque e sospirò.  
«Ho un po' di fame...» Non era vero, il suo stomaco non brontolava, perché la preoccupazione aveva gonfiato il suo cuore così tanto da far sembrare inutile ogni altro organo.  
Steve sorrise.  
«Non sono un bravo cuoco onestamente e in casa ho poco...» Si grattò la nuca in imbarazzo e sembrava aver dimenticato ogni brutta sensazione, anche a Linn parve di dimenticarle. Era solo una falsa veste.  
«Cucinerò io» propose con semplicità.  
«Oh no, tu devi riposare, io-»  
Allungò una mano e afferrò la sua. Ancora un sorriso, ancora silente gratitudine.  
«Lascia che cucini per te, Steve. Concedimi questo onore.»  
Steve sembrò divertito e imbarazzato al contempo.  
«Onore?» Lei annuì e allargò il suo sorriso. A quel punto Steve alzò le spalle guardando un punto indefinito della stanza mentre le accarezzava il dorso della mano con il pollice. «Dovrei avere dei fagioli... forse.»  
«Andranno bene.»

 

La cucina di Steve era luminosa e accogliente, la mobilia di un legno così chiaro da rasentare il colore del marmo.  
Le mostrò qualche verdura e un paio di scatole cilindriche di metallo contenenti altre cibarie.  
Non parlarono molto, Steve le chiese ancora se stesse bene, Linn gli rispose con sincerità di sì.  
Mentre il coltello batteva ritmicamente sul tagliere di legno, intento ad affettare finemente una carota, Linn osservò con la coda dell'occhio Steve che la guardava seduto al tavolo.  
Sorrise imbarazzata e felice di avere i suoi occhi su di lei. La guardava come se stesse facendo un'opera importante, come se non stesse solo tagliando una carota arancione.  
Finì di affettare l'ortaggio e ne prese un altro. Ancora il cadere del metallo sul legno.  
Ogni fetta era perfetta, stesso spessore. Linn maneggiava i coltelli con l'abilità di un macellaio perché fin da bambina le era stato mostrato come aprire e sezionare una carcassa. Seppure aveva avuto la possibilità di maneggiare una lama solo poco prima dell'adolescenza, l'aver osservato per anni Lady Gunhild e le altre donne a lavoro nelle cucine, aveva fatto di lei un'abile mano.  
Tony aveva detto che aveva un senso dell'apprendimento fuori dal comune, nel rimembrare quel complimento sorrise ancora.  
«Io mi sarei già tagliato un dito...» udì mormorare Steve e rise.  
«Le tue mani sono fatte per impugnare il tuo scudo, Steve, non per tagliare verdure.» Lo disse con facilità eppure vide il suo sguardo velarsi di una nebbia che non comprese.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere, avrebbe voluto sapere se aveva detto per l'ennesima volta qualcosa di sbagliato, ma dal fondo della strada salì il suono di una nenia.  
Voltò il capo verso la finestra e rallentò il suo lavoro.  
Era una musica dolce, simile a quella di un carillon.  
«È il signor Standman.» La informò Steve mentre si alzava dalla sedia per raggiungere il vetro. Scostò la tendina e guardò verso il basso con un sorriso dolce. «Gira il quartiere con il suo camion di gelati. Credo che al giorno d'oggi non lo faccia più nessuno.»  
«È una musica molto bella» sospirò e Steve la guardò annuendo.  
Poi la musica si allontanò e lei smise di tagliare le carote.  
«È volata via... È un peccato» sospirò a se stessa mentre fissava il legno umido sotto la sua mano.  
In quelle poche note le tornò in mente uno dei tanti balli al palazzo.  
Era poco più che una fanciulla appena divenuta donna e sostava ai piedi di una colonna con una brocca di vino fra le mani, pronta a riempire i boccali degli ospiti.  
Nella sala, le giovani nobili ballavano e sorridevano nei loro vestiti di seta e oro; i soldati fischiavano e battevano le mani e urlavano apprezzamenti.  
“ _Ehi, tu?_ ” Era stata chiamata da un nobile alquanto brillo. Lo aveva raggiunto e aveva riempito il suo boccale. L'uomo aveva riso e le aveva schiaffeggiato la schiena con forza, forse per ringraziarla in maniera molto maldestra.  
Aveva preferito allontanarsi e, poggiata a terra la brocca, si era massaggiata la spalla dolente.  
“ _Modi rozzi per un duca. Non trovi?_ ” La voce del principe Loki l'aveva sorpresa. Un sorriso sulle labbra e un bicchiere di cristallo fra le dita. “ _Si dice che la nobiltà venga dall'anima prima che dal sangue, in queste occasioni mi chiedo se non sia la verità._ ”  
Aveva chinato il capo e intrecciato le mani sulla tunica color avorio.  
“ _Comandate, principe._ ”  
“ _Ti diverti?_ ”  
Quella domanda l'aveva confusa. Aveva alzato solo qualche attimo lo sguardo e aveva visto il suo vagare per la sala: sembrava insolitamente sereno.  
Non aveva risposto alla sua domanda, però. Non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Aveva guardato poi la brocca a terra e l'aveva raccolta sempre a capo chino.  
“ _Devo riempire il vostro bicchiere, mio principe?_ ”  
Neanche il principe aveva risposto.  
Nel frastuono dei festeggiamenti, era stato solo silenzio.  
Quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo sul suo viso, aveva scorto il principe guardare verso la pista da ballo. Un'ombra buia nei suoi occhi, ogni sorriso si era perso.  
“ _Questa festa mi ha annoiato._ ” Aveva versato il vino rimasto nel suo bicchiere sul pavimento e frantumato il cristallo sulla colonna. Linn aveva quasi tremato a quel gesto.  
Era poi andato via senza dire nulla.  
Lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo finché non era sparito dietro uno dei corridoi e poi aveva guardato verso la pista e-  
«Vuoi ascoltare della musica, magari?» La voce di Steve la portò via da quei ricordi.  
«Musica?» chiese sbattendo le palpebre.  
Steve non rispose, raggiunse un mobile e alzò una teca di vetro, almeno così sembrava.  
«Questo quartiere è molto più silenzioso della Stark Tower, immagino lo troverai anche meno interessante.» Fra le sue mani una sottilissima scatola da cui estrasse un disco nero e lucido che posizionò sulla piastra del medesimo colore. Linn non riuscì a vedere cosa fece dopo, ma d'un tratto udì delle note dolci.  
Steve si voltò con un sorriso imbarazzato, forse lo era, forse era lei ad esserlo e lo vedeva riflesso nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
«La musica mi fa compagnia» disse sorridendole ancora, facendo scivolare le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
La musica conteneva parole, parole di un uomo che parlava di amore.  
Era diversa dalle canzoni che era solita ascoltare su Asgard, era diversa dalla voce dei menestrelli e dal suono dei liuti e delle arpe, però era incredibilmente bella.  
Non riuscì però a continuare il suo lavoro, abbandonò il coltello e rimase ad osservare gli occhi azzurri di Steve dall'altra parte della stanza, mentre dolci noti li avvolgevano.  
Steve abbassò però lo sguardo e poi lo sollevò ancora. La sua gola sussultò. Un colpo di tosse. Tirò via dalla tasca una mano e la passò sul retro del collo.  
«Ti va... cioè... vuoi ballare?»  
Quell'invito le fece ardere le guance.  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno glielo chiedeva.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e scosse il capo.  
«Io non ne sono capace, Steve» confessò.  
Aveva visto centinaia, e centinaia di balli, di feste, ma aveva visto tutto attraverso gli occhi di una serva. Non aveva avuto mai occasione di indossare un vestito di seta e volteggiare fra le braccia di un cavaliere. Non aveva neanche mai avuto modo di sognarlo soltanto. Sarebbe stato inutile, sarebbe stato solo uno spreco di tempo e di cuore.  
«Neanche io ne sono capace.»  
La voce di Steve le fece risollevare gli occhi. Sul viso del suo capitano, Linn lesse la sua stessa incertezza, la stessa paura e la stessa voglia di non averne più.  
Si pulì le mani su un canovaccio e gli sorrise mordendosi infantilmente un labbro, poi allungò le dita verso di lui. Lo aveva visto fare alle fanciulle nobili, alle lady del palazzo.  
Steve tentennò qualche secondo e poi la raggiunse.  
Le afferrò la mano e prese un profondo respiro. Linn non sapeva cosa fare, in vero, e lasciò che l'altra mano si poggiasse sulla sua spalla.  
Il cuore batteva forte contro il suo petto e la musica sembrava farlo risuonare ancora più forte.  
«Credo che si faccia più o meno così.» Dicendo questo, Steve portò il palmo dietro la sua schiena e la tirò un po' più vicino.  
Sorrise con il viso accaldato.  
Rimasero qualche attimo in quella posizione mentre Steve passava con gli occhi dal suo viso ai loro piedi.  
«Adesso...?»  
«Credo che si dovrebbe volteggiare» consigliò con un filo di voce.  
Steve annuì con vigore e si schiarì ancora la gola.  
«Oh, certo. Volteggiare, sì.»  
Ma proprio in quel momento la musica crebbe per poi terminare.  
Guardò delusa la strana scatola ma Steve strinse con decisa gentilezza le dita nel suo palmo.  
«Adesso riparte» le confidò e Linn tornò a guardare i suoi occhi e le sue labbra sorridere.  
Dopo pochi secondi di silenzio riudì le note e non riuscì a ingoiare una risata.  
«Visto? Te l'avevo detto.»  
Annuì e sistemò ancora con un certo nervosismo la mano contro la sua spalla. Fu lei poi a tossire per schiarirsi la voce mentre aspettava che Steve muovesse un passo.  
Erano passi incerti e sembrarono girare sul posto senza un vero ritmo.  
«Oddio, non credo di essere proprio capace...» mormorò Steve arrossendo.  
«No, va bene.» Lo rassicurò perché non le importava nulla dei passi, o di altro. Se anche fossero rimasti con i piedi piantati al suolo sarebbe comunque stato il suo ballo, il _loro_ ballo.  
Linn abbassò lo sguardo e poggiò il capo contro il suo petto, contro il battito del suo cuore, sentendo le dita della mano strette nelle sue.  
L'uomo continuava a cantare, le note dolci continuarono a suonare.  
«Ha perso il suo amore...» sospirò ascoltando le parole. «È triste.»  
«Già... È stata Pepper a regalarmi quel disco.» Alzò il viso per guardare quello di Steve. «Ho sentito la prima volta questa canzone in un film; allora era cantata da una donna. Poi Pepper mi fece ascoltare questa versione. Mi piacque molto... Io non potevo conoscerla perché quando fu registrata ero...» Un sorriso amaro. «Dormivo. Così dicono, che ho dormito per 70 anni.»  
Nelle iridi chiare di Steve, Linn vide la carezza della tristezza e della nostalgia, forse; vide i ritratti privi di colore e i sorrisi di Bucky e della bella donna al suo fianco, delle sue labbra intense.  
Fece scivolare il palmo dalla sua spalla al suo viso. Lo accarezzò con dolcezza.  
«E cosa sognavi, Steve?» gli chiese. «Cosa hai sognato in quel lungo sonno?»  
Steve la osservò con un'espressione malinconica.  
«Di ballare» rispose. «Sognavo di ballare.»  
C'era profumo di solitudine nella sua voce, c'erano ombre di rimpianti nei suoi occhi.  
Si sentì triste.  
«Con chi sognavi di ballare?» Eppure temeva di conoscere la risposta.  
Steve restò in silenzio per alcuni secondi e poi sorrise.  
«Con la ragazza giusta.» E quel sorriso sembrò lavare via la sua tristezza, eppure lasciò comunque una patina di salato.  
Si sporse in avanti e lo baciò chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi stringere nel suo abbraccio, avvolti solo dal calore di quei suoni che divenivano sempre più lontani.  
Linn gli circondò le spalle con le braccia con il battito sempre più forte, e il respiro sempre più corto.  
Quando ritrovò gli occhi di Steve si chiese se anche i suoi erano così lucidi, si chiese se anche il cuore di Steve stesse cavalcando impazzito, se anche le sue mani tremassero.  
Quelle di Linn tremarono mentre le faceva scivolare via dalle sue spalle, mentre raggiungeva la maglia e se la sfilava gettandola a terra. I capelli le ricaddero morbidi sulle spalle ora nude.  
Steve la guardava silente ma la sua gola sussultò.  
«Linn...» Fu un debole respiro.  
Lei non era in grado di dire nulla. Voleva solo che lui la stringesse ancora, che nascondesse con il corpo i brividi che stavano coprendo il suo.  
«Abbracciami, Steve» sospirò debolmente.  
Le dita di Steve gli sfiorarono la schiena e lei sentì il respiro smorzarsi sempre più.  
Dolcemente, scivolarono sulla sua pelle fino ad arrivare alla stoffa del piccolo corpetto che Natasha le aveva dato affinché coprisse i seni.  
Steve ne seguì la sottile stringa su una spalla e la fece poi cadere lentamente.  
«Forse... Non dovrei, non dovremmo...» Ma la voce di Steve si spezzava, mentre la sua era ancora incastrata nella gola.  
«Io lo voglio... E tu, Steve?» Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.  
Nella sua mente non pensò a quanto fosse sconveniente lasciarsi andare fra le braccia di un uomo conosciuto appena qualche giorno prima, perché Linn sapeva che in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai incontrato nessuno come Steve, e mai lo avrebbe più rincontrato. Sapeva che quando sarebbe tornata su Asgard avrebbe portato per sempre nel cuore il suo viso e  suoi occhi, la sua gentilezza e la sua dolcezza; e quel cuore gli sarebbe appartenuto e nessun altro lo avrebbe potuto reclamare.  
Voleva essere sua anche una sola volta e poi non avrebbe permesso più a nessuno di averla.  
«Non ti biasimerò se riterrai il mio comportamento disdicevole» sospirò sulla sua bocca. «Ma se in questo momento mi è concesso esprimere una sola volontà, allora è quella di poter restare fra le tue braccia.» Il suo respiro era caldo contro le labbra.  
 _Tienimi qui, con te, per sempre... Mio capitano._  
Il silenzio di cui si vestì Steve la fece sorridere nervosamente.  
«Sono troppo sfacciata?» La sua domanda fece sorridere anche lui.  
«No...» Era un suono roco che e provocò un altro brivido. «E che io...» Le accarezzò il viso con il dorso delle dita, bagnandosi le labbra e sorridendole di nuovo.  
Un'altra risata nervosa, un altro batticuore. «Tu cosa?»  
La gola di Steve sussultò.  
«Io credo di non avere voluto altro dal primo momento, Linn...»  
Avrebbe voluto piangere e piangere ancora, e affondare il viso umido fra le sue braccia. Ma non lasciò andare una sola lacrima, lasciò solo che le loro labbra si trovassero di nuovo, lasciò che Steve l'accarezzasse e la stringesse forte, lasciò che le gambe si avvolgessero attorno al suo corpo mentre le braccia di Steve la sollevavano con dolce forza.  
Nel silenzio dei loro baci, solo la musica che diveniva sempre più distante mentre varcavano la soglia della sua camera.  
Poi la sensazione delle lenzuola fresche contro la sua schiena nuda, la maglia candida di Steve che cadeva a terra, il suo corpo perfetto sotto i suoi occhi, sotto le sue mani.  
Quella gentilezza con cui l'aveva conquistata, Steve la infuse in ogni singolo gesto con cui la spogliò delle vesti, in ogni carezza che le donò, in ogni bacio con cui la fece tremare.  
«Steve...» Solo un nome sulle sue labbra. Affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli e strinse le lenzuola con l'altra mano. Il respiro affannato di Steve le scaldò il collo e poi i suoi occhi sciolti si specchiarono nei suoi.  
Ed era bello come nessun'altra creatura su cui Linn avesse posato lo sguardo, e quella bellezza sembrava avvolgere e possedere anche lei, con lo stesso impeto e la stessa intensità con cui Steve stava possedendo il suo corpo.  
«Linn...»  
Il cuore sarebbe potuto esplodere in mille schegge, tanto forte batteva.

 

 

*

 

 

Erano stesi di fianco, viso contro viso, respiro su respiro.  
Un lenzuolo a coprire i loro corpi nudi e la luce invadente del giorno a filtrare dalle finestre. Loki aveva chiuso le tende eppure sapeva che era stato inutile.  
Non era il sole a voler tener lontano, era un altro oro quello che voleva accecare.  
Sigyn schiuse le labbra ma non lasciò andare una sola parola.  
Loki sospirò e accarezzò con gli occhi ogni dettaglio del suo volto, quasi avesse voluto contare una per una ogni piccola lentiggine che pioveva sul suo naso. Ritrovò l'azzurro del suo sguardo e avrebbe voluto sorridere.  
Se lo avesse fatto, Sigyn non avrebbe risposto a quel sorriso.  
Si avvicinò soltanto e la baciò ancora, con dolcezza.  
Poi tornò a poggiare la guancia contro il cuscino.  
Sigyn continuava a osservarlo, in silenzio, bagnandosi appena le labbra con la punta della lingua.  
Poi gli accarezzò il viso, gli spostò qualche capello dalla fronte.  
Le sue labbra avrebbero voluto sorridere di nuovo sotto i suoi gesti e di nuovo Loki si negò quel sorriso.  
Sentiva le caviglie intrecciare le sue, il calore del suo corpo confondersi con il proprio, i suoi capelli, sparsi sul cuscino, scivolare nel nero delle sue ciocche umide.  
Quando la carezza di Sigyn sfiorò le sue labbra, Loki prese quella mano fra le proprie e la baciò.  
Baciò i polpastrelli, le nocche, il dorso, il palmo.  
Donò un bacio a ogni lembo di pelle e poi sospirò chiudendo gli occhi e tenendo quella mano contro la bocca.  
Sigyn la fece scivolare via e gli accarezzò ancora il viso, i capelli, la nuca.  
Nel buio delle sue palpebre, Loki sentì un bacio sulla fronte e si sporse in avanti per posare le labbra contro il suo collo.  
Poggiò poi il capo sul suo seno e Sigyn gli accarezzò ancora i capelli, con gesti lenti e delicati. Con dolcezza, con tenerezza, con una vecchia e dimenticata gentilezza.  
Loki lasciò andare ancora un sospiro, stringendosi al suo corpo e abbandonandosi al cullare delle sue carezze.  
Non ci furono parole. Non ce ne furono neanche quando riaprì le palpebre, neanche quando sollevò il viso e la guardò con desiderio, neanche quando le baciò le labbra e fece scorrere con fame le mani sul suo corpo, neanche quando fecero l'amore ancora una volta.  
E poi ancora una, e nessuno dei due disse una sola parola.  
Ogni volta che Sigyn gemeva, Loki gemeva più forte, ogni volta che lei lo baciava, lui la baciava con più passione; ogni volta che raggiungeva il piacere, Loki sentiva di morire nel suo.  
Quando calò il sole e l'arancio del crepuscolo sembrò scaldare ogni ombra della stanza, erano ancora in quel letto, vicini e nudi, a guardarsi in silenzio.  
«Io-»  
«Shhh...» Sigyn gli poggiò con poca delicatezza le dita sulle labbra impedendogli di continuare. «Non dirlo più.» Un sorriso stanco. «Finirò per crederci.»  
Sorrise a sua volta e baciò ancora quelle dita.  
«E cosa vuoi che dica?» Le chiese con un fiato appena udibile.  
«Devi obbligatoriamente parlare, lingua d'argento?» Gli chiese di rimando e lui sorrise di nuovo.  
Ancora un bacio, ancora un abbraccio. Il fruscio delle lenzuola, il calore della sua pelle sotto le sue mani.  
Le parole avrebbero atteso l'alba. Le domande avrebbero atteso, la realtà stessa avrebbe atteso e dormito fino al sorgere del nuovo giorno.

 

E così trascorse quella notte, fra baci e carezze, fra respiri caldi e brividi e sudore, fra parole inghiottite e gemiti lasciati salire senza pudori.  
Trascorse la notte e venne l'alba, dorata e invadente.  
Sigyn era ancora fra le sue braccia, addormentata, con il capo contro il suo petto e le dita della mano legate alle sue, con le labbra socchiuse e il respiro calmo.  
Sigyn era ancora fra le sue braccia quando Loki aprì gli occhi e guardò, al di là della piccola balconata, il cielo del primo mattino che perdeva il suo oro. Guardò la volta che dall'azzurro sfumava nel grigio, guardò lo sbattere di ali di corvo e udì il suo verso stridulo. Poi un altro e ancora uno.  
Sigyn era ancora fra le sue braccia quando Huginn volò via dal davanzale.  
Prese un profondo respiro.  
 _Ci siamo_ , pensò.  
Le accarezzò il viso e le spostò i capelli che le coprivano la fronte.  
Un bacio su una bocca addormentata.  
«Svegliati.» Un brontolio, un battito di ciglia, due occhi azzurri a perdersi assonnati nei suoi. «Vestiti. È ora.»  
Sigyn sollevò il capo strofinandosi un occhio con il dorso della mano.  
«Ora?...» Uno sbadiglio. «Ora per cosa?» Ancora uno.  
Huginn urlò nuovamente.  
Stavolta anche Sigyn lo sentì e si voltò immediatamente verso il vetro.  
Cadde una piuma.  
 _È ora di tornare a casa._

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il disco che suona il nostro capitano è “[Smoke gets in your eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2di83WAOhU)”.  
> La canzone ballata è la celeberrima cover dei _Platters_ , mentre la versione a cui fa riferimento Steve è quella cantata da _Irene Dunne_ nel film “ Roberta”.


	22. Senza appello

***

 

Si avvicinò a piedi nudi al vetro della balconata. In strada, la gente non sembrava aver badato troppo alla nube buia che stava coprendo il cielo.  
Huginn volteggiava a pochi metri dalla sua visuale. All'ennesimo grido animale, il chiarore accecante squarciò le nuvole per irradiarsi sull'asfalto delle strade di Midgard.  
Fu immediato caos.  
Sigyn prese un profondo respiro e chiuse la tenda.  
«Anche _loro_ arriveranno presto» sentenziò Loki alle sue spalle. Si era rivestito, così come anche lei aveva indossato velocemente una maglia e un paio di pantaloni.  
Annuì silente.  
Sì, anche loro sarebbero arrivati, anche i suoi compagni Vendicatori.  
«Andiamo» comandò raggiungendo la porta della camera e poi quella di casa. La mano rimase ferma sul pomello per qualche attimo, gli occhi fissi sul metallo freddo.  
«Qualsiasi cosa accada,» sospirò Loki quando la raggiunse. «Non mostrargli quanto male faccia.» Il verde intenso dei suoi occhi. «Mai. Non mostrarglielo mai.»  
Un cenno del capo, ancora uno sguardo e la porta si aprì.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Percorse con lo sguardo il profilo del suo naso, poi delle sue labbra schiuse. Si fermò a osservare il nero delle ciglia; i suoi begli occhi azzurri, però, gli erano celati.  
Steve poggiò il mento nel palmo della mano sostenendosi sul gomito mentre guardava Linn dormire.  
Il sole le splendeva sui capelli color rame e sulla pelle chiara.  
Avrebbe potuto trascorrere il resto della mattina a guardarla dormire, il resto del giorno.  
 _Il resto della vita._  
Fu un pensiero dolce e terrificante, un pensiero che gli fece abbandonare un lungo sospiro.  
Avevano ballato sotto le note della sua musica, e poi avevano fatto l'amore dolcemente, stretti fra le lenzuola. Linn aveva sorriso e aveva pianto, aveva sospirato di non lasciarla andare, e Steve aveva chiesto a lei di non smettere mai di dire il suo nome: sulle sue labbra suonava come qualcosa di prezioso, di importante.  
Steve, fra le braccia di Linn, si sentiva importante come non era mai stato davvero, neanche quando quel siero lo aveva reso unico e inimitabile, un capolavoro di scienza e di chimica.  
“ _Tu non hai visto come guarda te_.”  
Le parole di Natasha erano risuonate nella sua testa più volte.  
Era stato diffidente sulle prime, perché benché conscio dell'interesse di Linn nei suoi confronti, non credeva davvero che fosse qualcosa di così intenso, eppure negli occhi sciolti di Linn, Steve aveva visto cosa davvero volevano dire quelle parole e pregò che anche Linn riuscisse a sentire cosa volessero dire i suoi sguardi, le sue carezze, i suoi baci.  
Perché con la voce non era riuscito a dirlo, perché il grande Captain America aveva paura di qualche semplice parola, perché non c'era scudo né addestramento che difendesse o preparasse davvero il suo cuore a ciò che stava vivendo.  
Come una granata a cui era stata rimossa la spoletta: pronta a esplodere senza più ritorno.  
Si sentì così stupido a dover ricorrere per l'ennesima volta a metafore militari, ma sembrava che la sua vita fosse sempre una continua guerra. C'era sempre un campo di battaglia, c'era sempre qualcuno da difendere e un nemico da abbattere. Il nemico, stavolta, era il più coriaceo di tutti: la paura.  
Aveva paura di numerose cose, Steve, aveva paura di ciò che stava accadendo a Thor, di ciò che stava accadendo alla loro squadra, di ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì in avanti con Fury e con il resto dello S.H.I.E.L.D., paura di cosa significasse quel batticuore che imperversò nel suo petto quando Linn aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, quando gli sorrise e gli sfiorò il viso con le dita.  
«Buongiorno.»  
Le posò un bacio sulle labbra e le donò un sorriso a sua volta.  
«È l'alba?» gli chiese e lui annuì.  
«Da un paio di ore» rispose stendendosi poi al suo fianco e lasciando che le dita di Linn scivolassero delicatamente fra i suoi capelli.  
«È l'alba...» sospirò ancora Linn con voce dolce. «E sei ancora qui.»  
«Dove dovrei essere?»  
Linn non rispose ma il suo sorriso sembrò spegnersi lentamente.  
 _Non vorrei essere in nessun altro luogo a parte qui, Linn._  
Le parole rimasero incastrate nella gola.  
Sapeva che Linn aveva bisogno di sentirle, che aveva bisogno che le dicesse che andava tutto bene, che non aveva motivo di sentirsi colpevole di nulla, ché lei non aveva nessuna colpa, che forse non le aveva neanche Thor ma che lui era troppo orgoglioso e ferito per ammetterlo a voce alta.  
Rimase in silenzio, a guardarla, a lasciare che le loro labbra mute si trovassero ancora.  
La strinse, la baciò, l'accarezzò con desiderio. E Linn sembrava così fragile fra le sue braccia, e Steve sapeva quanto invece in realtà non lo fosse, quanta forza aveva e forse neanche ne era conscia.  
Il lenzuolo cadde via dalla sua schiena mentre scivolava su di lei. I ricci sparsi sul cuscino, il calore del suo corpo ad accoglierlo.  
Intrecciò le dita fra le sue e la baciò, ingoiò ogni suo gemito e ogni suo sospiro.  
«Mio capitano...»  
Ogni volta che lo ansimava era un battito furente nel petto.  
Avrebbe voluto impedire a chiunque altro di chiamarlo più così, voleva udirlo solo dalla sua voce, voleva che solo Linn potesse chiamarlo “capitano”. Suo, il suo capitano.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le urla dei terrestri erano come al solito irritanti, ma ormai Loki aveva fatto l'orecchio a quei suoni fastidiosi.  
Le auto si fermarono a pochi metri dai quattro uomini che stavano in piedi al centro della strada. Armature d'oro con gli stemmi di Asgard; spade al fianco e lunghi mantelli alle spalle.  
Guardò Sigyn accanto a lui, la sua espressione sicura e priva di cedimenti: una splendida maschera.  
Scese i pochi gradini per raggiungere i soldati. Nessuno dei quattro parlò, nessuno mostrò un solo istinto di fare o dire nulla.  
Furono ormai prossimi a toccare il simbolo impresso come un marchio nel cemento della strada, quando la prima guardia fece un passo avanti: fra le mani stringeva una pergamena che gli porse.  
Loki studiò ancora gli occhi azzurri del soldato prima di prendere il documento.  
Ruppe il sigillo laccato di rosso e lesse velocemente le parole.  
Un sorriso indovinato si dipinse sul suo viso.  
Era un semplice e breve ordine di seguire le guardie fino ad Asgard, dove il Grande Padre aveva intenzione di riceverli. Anche se non c'era scritto chiaramente, le parole “arresto” e “processo” trapelavano da ogni singola riga.  
«Cosa dice?» gli chiese Sigyn con un filo di voce appena udibile.  
«Nulla che non sapessimo già» rispose richiudendo la pergamena e porgendola di nuovo alla guardia. «Sono qui per scortarci a _casa_... Abbiamo risparmiato un viaggio a Parigi.» Quando il soldato l'afferrò la porse a sua volta al giovane in armatura alla sua destra.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, Loki vide le mani dell'altra guardia impegnate ad aprire la serratura di un paio di pesanti manette.  
Odino non si smentiva mai. Per lo meno aveva avuto la decenza di evitargli quel dannato muso metallico.  
Allungò annoiato i polsi, ma la guardia lo ignorò andando verso Sigyn.  
«Cosa...?» Un pallido dubbio attraversò gli occhi di lei mentre passavano con lo sguardo dal ferro che le stavano porgendo al viso della guardia, e poi ancora a quello di Loki. «Abbiamo intenzione di seguirvi senza opporre alcuna resistenza. Esigo di conoscere il motivo di queste catene.» Era un ordine. La guardia non obbedì e solo in quel momento Loki capì. «Rispondetemi!» comandò ancora Sigyn.  
«Non possono farlo» sentenziò con un sorriso sbilenco. «Ha mozzato loro la lingua in modo che non potessero riportare al di fuori delle mura del palazzo ciò che sta per succedere.» La gola della guardia ebbe un impercettibile sussulto che fece allargare il ghigno sul suo viso. «Una prova di vera fedeltà alla corona.»  
«Padre non può averlo fatto davvero...» E quando Sigyn usò quell'appellativo per riferirsi a Odino, la gola della guardia sussultò ancora.  
«Indossale.» Le suggerì mentre, dalle spalle del portavoce, la quarta guardia mostrava un secondo paio di catene. «Facciamo in fretta.» Loki lasciò che gli venissero chiuse attorno ai polsi e a quel punto, benché riluttante, Sigyn lo seguì, e il soldato fece scattare i ferri attorno alla sua carne.  
Gli sguardi dei midgardiani avevano seguito attoniti la scena e alcuni coraggiosi - o stupidi - avevano anche ripreso il tutto tramite i loro sciocchi telefoni.  
Il rombo di un elicottero, intanto, si avvicinava sempre più.  
Loki guardò il cielo e la struttura dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in lontananza. Scoprì gli occhi di Sigyn guardare la medesima direzione per poi voltarsi a incrociare i suoi.  
Le sorrise e disse: «Ricorda ciò che ti ho detto».  
Sigyn non riuscì a riflettere il suo sorriso.  
«Quando giungeremo dinanzi a lui, lascia parlare me.» Gli intimò.  
«Come preferisci.»  
Sapeva che non avrebbe cambiato nulla, che il giudizio di Odino sarebbe rimasto il medesimo.  
Il pensiero volò al volto di sua madre, per un solo breve istante.  
Lo scacciò via.  
Huginn si posò dinanzi ai loro piedi e poi gracchiò forte.  
Heimdall aveva udito la sua chiamata: il Bifrost fu aperto.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando aprì gli occhi, Bruce sentì la testa far male. No, girare vorticosamente, anzi, ancora peggio: la sentì implodere.  
Si passò le dita sugli occhi, per contrastare la luce del sole, e poi sulla fronte.  
Sentiva un peso sul petto. Alzò il capo e vide una massa confusa di capelli neri.  
Si guardò attorno: era alla Stark Tower, sul divano, con Tony che sbavava sulla sua camicia.  
«Tony?» lo chiamò con voce impastata premendo ancora due dita sugli occhi.  
«Ancora due minuti, Pep...» brontolò Tony sistemandosi meglio sul suo petto. Bruce provò a spostarlo e colpì con il piede una bottiglia di vetro a terra. Si accorse solo a quel punto delle altre quattro che le facevano compagnia.  
Avevano bevuto un po', un po' troppo. Avevano parlato un po', un po' troppo.  
Ricordava anche che Tony aveva pianto, o forse riso o chissà cos'altro, e poi erano finiti a guardare delle repliche di un programma con tante bionde e Tony aveva iniziato a inveire per l'ennesima volta contro Sigyn usando epiteti poco carini...  
«Tony? Svegliati.» Gli scosse una spalla per fargli allentare la presa, dal momento che si trovava con le sue braccia attorno al busto e la sua testa che ancora gli comprimeva lo sterno.  
«Mh... tesoro, solo due minuti.»  
Sbuffò reclinando la testa contro lo schienale e decise che prima che fosse Hulk a far scendere poco carinamente Tony dalla sua pancia, ci avrebbe pensato Bruce a sistemare la cosa.  
Allungò una mano e raccolse la bottiglia da terra che ancora conteneva del liquido e, semplicemente, la svuotò sulla sua testa.  
«Alle scialuppe!» urlò Tony sollevando immediatamente la testa. Impiegò circa due secondi e mezzo per riprendersi. Bruce lo guardò con un'espressione annoiata ripoggiando a terra il vetro. «Bruce?»  
I suoi capelli grondavano whisky e così anche la barba sul mento.  
«Sì, sono io, e tranquillizzati: non stiamo affondando...» sospirò potendo finalmente alzarsi da quel divano. Aveva la schiena a pezzi e la testa pulsò maledettamente quando si mise in piedi.  
Tony era ancora inginocchiato sul divano a passarsi le dita sulla testa per liberarsi dal liquido.  
«Bruce, dimmi che questa roba gialla sul divano non è ciò che penso.»  
Sorrise stancamente e scosse il capo. «È solo whisky, come il resto di roba gialla che ti sta colando dalla testa e che ti sta corrodendo a poco a poco il fegato.»  
Tony sbadigliò e si stiracchiò.  
«Meno male» masticò mentre scendeva anche lui dal divano. Calciò una bottiglia che rotolò a terra, spargendo il suo residuo sul pavimento, e mancando miracolosamente il tappeto.  
Si diresse poi verso il bancone.  
«Ci siamo divertiti ieri, vero?» chiese retorico con un ghigno mentre preparava del caffè. «Un'altra epica _Drunk Science Night_.» [1]  
Bruce sbadigliò a sua volta allentandosi la camicia umida dalla pelle.  
«Non c'era nulla di “science” stavolta, e in ogni caso non lo definirei divertimento» brontolò raccogliendo da terra bicchieri e bottiglie vuote e poggiandole sul tavolino ai piedi del divano.  
«Andiamo, Doc, fare sesso con me non è stato divertente?»  
«Che-?» Bruce colpì il bordo del tavolo con uno stinco, la bottiglia di rum gli cadde dalle mani e si riversò sul tappeto.  
Tony rise.  
«Scherzo. Dovrei essere molto più che ubriaco per finire a letto con te. Dovrei essere, che ne so, posseduto, o lobotomizzato... O peggio ancora: dovrei essere un asgardiano. Hanno quest'usanza di andare a letto con chiunque. Non trovi?»  
Bruce sospirò guardando la sua espressione strafottente.  
«Vuoi aiutarmi a sistemare o preferisci stare lì a sparare giudizi? Pepper potrebbe tornare a momenti.»  
Ma Tony sembrò non ascoltarlo. Afferrò qualcosa da un vassoio tirato fuori da un mobile - potevano essere biscotti, o caviale, per quello che riusciva a capire in quel post sbronza - e si gettò nuovamente sul divano, incurante della stoffa bagnata.  
«A quest'ora saranno in qualche stanza a darci dentro, _sex toys_ compresi.»  
«Oddio, Tony! Per favore...» mormorò sentendo un senso acido salire dallo stomaco, dovuto sia all'alcol che a tutti i pensieri che avevano investito la sua mente, soprattutto al pensiero di Jane. Chissà se era ancora con Pepper. Chissà come stava, chissà come sarebbe stata.  
«E staranno ridendo di noi, poveri ingenui terrestri che abbiamo creduto a ogni loro cazzata.»  
Bruce abbassò il capo e lasciò cadere sul tavolo l'ultimo bicchiere. Si accomodò accanto a Tony guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Lo sai che non è così» disse. Tony alzò le spalle e mangiò ancora qualcosa, Bruce vide che erano biscotti. «Ovunque sia adesso, Thor sta solo cercando un modo per sistemare le cose.»  
«Oh, come no, e magari la soluzione è nelle mutande di Loki. Perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima?!»  
«Vuoi piantarla?! Quello che è accaduto, è accaduto tanto tempo fa. Se Loki è rimasto fermo in quella storia, ciò non toglie che Thor sia andato avanti.»  
Tony lo guardò con un'espressione spaventosamente seria.  
«Bruce, io ho visto i filmati di quando Loki è stato qui. Ho visto i filmati di quando lei è stata in quella stanza. Ho ascoltato il modo con cui Loki mi ha parlato e con cui Sigyn non l'ha fatto.» Deglutì sotto la sicurezza di quelle parole e Tony scosse il capo con un sorriso rassegnato. «Non è cambiato niente da quella volta, credimi. Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta, quei due ci sono ancora dentro fino al collo.» Morse ancora un biscotto e si alzò per recuperare il caffè pronto. «Forse hai frainteso le mie riflessioni, Bruce, ma a me non interessa nulla di chi va a letto con chi, del quando e del perché, ciò che mi importa è che noi finiamo per essere il tappeto sotto cui nascondere la polvere. Quei due hanno dei grossi problemi, entrambi, che andrebbero risolti alla radice perciò, se posso dire la mia, sono ben felice che se ne siano tornati nel loro bel pianeta pro-incest, perché almeno abbiamo finito di fare gli spettatori paganti del loro ridicolo spettacolo.»  
C'era tanta amarezza nelle sue parole, c'era tanta rabbia seppure ben celata dal sorriso e dal tono canzonatorio. Bruce conosceva bene Tony da saper estrapolare la verità da ogni singola parola.  
«Non è finito nulla» affermò mentre lo guardava riempire due tazze.  
«Per me sì, e anche per Steve, penso.» Tony lo raggiunse nuovamente porgendogliene una e sedendosi sul bracciolo asciutto del divano.  
Bruce guardò il liquido nero e il suo debole riflesso.  
«E Linn? Lei non è una spettatrice.» Linn era, suo malgrado, una delle interpreti di quello spettacolo che Tony aveva usato come metafora, e Bruce era sempre più convinto che no, con la partenza di Loki e Sigyn non era finito proprio nulla, anzi, era tutto appena iniziato.  
«Fury c'è andato pesante con lei. Rogers non gliela perdonerà» sospirò Tony bevendo un sorso. «E per come la vedo io, la nostra Linn ha più motivi per restare qui a fare la fidanzatina di Cap piuttosto che tornare su Asgard e lucidare cessi per il resto della sua lunga vita.»  
Bruce non rispose. Guardò ancora il caffè caldo e poi ne mandò giù qualche sorso sentendolo scendere nella gola ustionante.  
«E noi che facciamo?» chiese poi.  
«Che dobbiamo fare? Niente. Thor ha deciso di fare di testa sua e noi lo accontenteremo. Vuole fare l'eroina che si allea con il nemico? Bene. Che si arrangiasse da sola a trovare il suo martello e il suo corpo addormentato. Non sono più fatti che ci riguardano.»  
«La fai facile...»  
Tony finì il suo caffè. «È facile, Bruce. È maledettamente facile. Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è riprenderci le nostre vite, e tu hai anche l'occasione per farti avanti con la Foster.»  
Scosse il capo.  
«Smettila di scherzare, Tony. Jane è di certo nella situazione più ingrata di tutte e lo sai bene.»  
«Quello che so è che Thor ha lasciato lei e noi su questo pianeta ed è andato via come un codardo, e sottolineo, codardo.»  
«Non è stato Thor a lasciarci...»  
Tony sbuffò incrociando le braccia. «Piantala con questa storia della doppia identità. Tu e Barton siete incredibili! È sempre Thor, è sempre lo stesso anche se ha quell'aspetto. Non cercate una giustificazione al suo comportamento perché non ce n'è nessuna.»  
«E tu non cercare a tutti i costi di dimenticare ciò che abbiamo condiviso negli ultimi anni.»  
Tony non rispose e tornò a riempiersi la tazza.  
Bruce lo seguì rispettando quel silenzio, poi aspettò che risollevasse lo sguardo sul suo prima di riprendere parola.  
«Le persone ci possono sorprendere in modi che non pensavamo possibili, e ci possono deludere, anzi, lo fanno spesso e tu lo sai bene.» Bruce sapeva quanto il tradimento di Obadiah Stane avesse lasciato ripercussioni sulla precaria fiducia che Tony riversava nelle persone, perché non sempre quando Tony beveva finiva a dire stupidaggini; alle volte apriva quel piccolo angolo di cuore dove nascondeva ancora un bambino lasciato solo per troppo tempo, un bambino che aveva inseguito un padre e che non era mai riuscito a raggiungerlo, che aveva cercato quel padre in modi e in persone diverse e ogni volta ne era uscito fuori sempre meno integro.  
Tony, così come Bruce stesso, aveva forse cercato nei Vendicatori un equilibrio, una casa dove sentirsi meno soli e meno _diversi_. Ognuno di loro, dietro la facciata spavalda, dietro allo sguardo glaciale, dietro ai modi da spia o da agente segreto, nascondeva soltanto una profonda solitudine. Era qualcosa che non serviva dire, che non c'era bisogno di tramutare in parole a voce alta; c'erano sguardi, sorrisi, silenzi.  
C'era fiducia, e per Tony forse la fiducia era la cosa più preziosa che potesse donare.  
E Thor l'aveva tradita.  
Bruce non poteva perciò fargli una colpa per quell'ostentata strafottenza.  
«Nick non ha idea di dove cercarli, nessuno lo sa» affermo Tony.  
«Lo so, però dobbiamo essere ottimisti» rispose lui e Tony gli donò un sorriso divertito.  
«Già! Magari adesso riceveremo una chiamata da parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che ci dirà che ci sono novità» scherzò e Bruce sorrise di riflesso.  
«Qualcosa del genere...»  
Un attimo dopo un breve sibilo risuonò nel soggiorno.  
«Jarvis?» chiamò Tony. «Che succede?»  
« _Signore, ho una chiamata dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. da parte dell'agente Barton: dice che ci sono novità._ »  
Bruce guardò gli occhi nocciola di Tony e provò ad aprire bocca ma Tony gli puntò l'indice sulla faccia con espressione seria.  
«Non. Dire. Niente.»  
Obbedì.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Il vorticare di colori sfumò e Sigyn sentì il cuore fermarsi.  
La cupola dorata in alto, il cielo dalle mille stelle di Asgard sulla sua testa, il palazzo che governava l'orizzonte.  
Dinnanzi a lei, si stagliava ora la figura di Heimdall e i suoi occhi di ambra.  
Capì a quel punto che non sarebbe mai stata davvero pronta ad affrontare ciò che la stava aspettando. Se si sentiva schiacciare solo dal suo sguardo, come poteva tenere quello di Odino? Quello di sua madre?  
«Nessuna fanfara per il ritorno del principe perduto?» Udì la voce di Loki. Sul viso un sorriso sicuro. «Mi aspettavo che Odino allestisse una parata della vergogna per enfatizzare il mio cammino in catene...»  
La sua insolenza che spesse volte aveva mal tollerato, in quel momento le sembrò un sostegno. E lo era anche la sua maschera, fragile e bella.  
Avrebbe voluto indossarne una anche lei, ma sul suo viso non avrebbe retto.  
«Il Padre degli Dèi vi attende.» Furono le parole di Heimdall. Non una reazione attraversò il suo volto, non un giudizio parve venir fuori dal suo sguardo.  
La guardia alla sua destra la strattonò per le catene quando non riprese lesta il passo, fermatasi a guardare il viso dell'amico guardiano, con cui aveva condiviso tanti silenzi e tanti pensieri. Tanti pensieri per Jane...  
«Non facciamolo attendere, allora» sospirò ancora sfrontato Loki recuperando il suo sguardo.  
“ _Non mostrargli quanto male faccia. Mai_.”  
Nei suoi occhi verdi le sembrò di rileggere quel monito. Cercò di farlo suo, benché fosse difficile come lo era anche solo respirare mentre percorreva il lungo ponte di cristallo che li avrebbe portati ai cancelli di Asgard.  
Dopo poche decine di metri, vide iniziare a ergesi ai lati del passaggio un'ordinata fila di soldati, armati di lancia, con lo sguardo severo che però non pareva essere destinato a loro.  
«È la Decima Divisione» sentenziò con un sospiro. Aveva riconosciuto alcuni volti, alcuni giovani con cui aveva duellato all'arena tante volte. «Non ha senso...»  
La Decima Divisione era una delle compagnie dell'esercito più abili e prodi, composta solo dai migliori guerrieri di Asgard. Odino non avrebbe di certo schierato una delle sue armate migliori per sorvegliare il loro arrivo. Erano senza poteri, non erano una minaccia. Neanche Loki lo era.  
Una minaccia...  
A quel punto capì.  
«Se Odino è a conoscenza di ciò che è accaduto su Midgard, non deve stupirti che abbia già organizzato l'esercito.»  
Alzò gli occhi sul viso di Loki che sembrava aver perso un po' di superbia mentre si avvicinavano sempre più ai cancelli.  
Ma se Odino sapeva di Styrkárr perché non era intervenuto? Perché aveva atteso prima di permetter loro di far ritorno ad Asgard?  
Eppure non sembrava un rientro voluto. Con quelle catene ai polsi, Sigyn capiva perfettamente che la loro posizione era tristemente chiara: adesso erano criminali.  
Loki portava sulle sue spalle più di un reato ma adesso anche lei, anche Thor, aveva la coscienza corrotta.  
Per le leggi di Asgard, avevano commesso uno dei crimini più abietti. Davanti agli occhi dei loro genitori, avevano fatto anche peggio.  
Cercò di non pensare a sua madre, a come si sarebbe sentita nello scorgere il suo sguardo, eppure il grande portone era ormai prossimo.    
Alzò il viso verso le colonne d'oro che si avvicinavano e prese un profondo respiro.  
«Ho un favore da chiederti, Loki» iniziò. Lui la guardò e le fece un cenno del capo per invitarla a continuare. «Non aprire bocca. In nessun caso.»  
Le rispose con un sorriso che però si spense gradualmente quando capì il vero significato di quella richiesta.  
«Saprò stare al mio posto... Come sempre.»  
Avrebbe voluto avere le mani libere per stringerle nelle sue, avrebbe voluto sentirgli dire un _fratello_ che avesse ancora quel vecchio significato.  
Il passo si arrestò.  
Le guardie poste a difesa della porta principale aprirono con solennità le due ante e in quel momento il rumore che produssero portò Sigyn a chiudere gli occhi per cercare nel buio delle palpebre ancora una briciola di forza.  
Ne avrebbe dovuta avere molta di più per non spezzarsi sotto l'unico occhio di suo padre.  
Quando sollevò le palpebre guardò Loki che però aveva il volto verso l'alto.  
Lo imitò ma scorse solo un balcone vuoto.

 

 

*

 

 

Frigga aveva visto il Bifrost aprirsi. Non le era permesso attendere all'Osservatorio, né come madre né come regina. Odino era stato irremovibile. Odino si era chiuso in un assordante silenzio, seduto sul suo seggio, con la sola compagnia di Huginn e Muninn  
A nessun altro era stato concesso di restare nella sala del trono. Nessuno, a parte lei, avrebbe potuto assistere a ciò che si sarebbe celebrato di lì a poco.  
Salì veloce i gradini che portavano alle sue camere, le uniche che davano sulla facciata principale del palazzo.  
Quando vide da lontano i soldati, il suo cuore si strinse come fosse tenuto stretto in una mano.  
Scorse i capelli corvini di Loki e le bionde ciocche di...  
Si portò una mano sulla bocca per soffocare un gemito.  
Vestita in semplici abiti terrestri non sembrava neanche la bella fanciulla che aveva regalato giorni di sole a quel figlio sempre in ombra.  
Ma più la distanza che li divideva si affievoliva, più Frigga scopriva su quel viso di donna, l'espressione pensierosa di Thor, le sue domande, i suoi pensieri che erano sempre viaggiati liberi in ogni sguardo e in ogni parola.  
Portò la mano dalle labbra al suo petto, per governarlo e farlo tacere.  
Aspettò che la guardia giungesse dinnanzi ai cancelli e si comandò di rientrare per raggiungere suo marito nella sala. Ma due occhi verdi si accorsero di lei e il suo cuore di madre non fu più capace di zittirsi.  
Le sue labbra si piegarono impercettibilmente, ma quelle di Loki restarono una linea rigida. Se anche quegli occhi azzurri l'avessero guardata, Frigga non avrebbe saputo trattenere una sola lacrima.  
Quel pallido sorriso non abbandonò la sua bocca neanche quando rientrò nelle sue camere, neanche quando fu costretta a ingoiare mille urla.  
Si vestì di coraggio e si avviò alla sala del trono.

 

 

*

 

 

Sif stava bevendo un boccale di birra quando la porta della taverna si spalancò con forza e un Fandral alquanto scompigliato vi entrò.  
«Hai le braghe aperte. Datti un contegno...» brontolò Volstagg al suo fianco mentre ingurgitava dell'alcol. Sif studiò velocemente il compagno di spada: i suoi capelli in disordine, la camicia sbottonata, la casacca verde indossata distrattamente e sì, Volstagg aveva ragione, aveva di certo dimenticato anche di chiudere i calzoni che teneva su con una mano.  
«Scommetto che il marito è rientrato prima dalla sua battuta di caccia» ipotizzò con un sorriso facendo ridere Volstagg.  
«E non sarebbe neanche la prima volta» aggiunse l'amico.  
Bevve un altro sorso di birra aspettando che Fandral si facesse spazio fra la folla per raggiungerli.  
«Non crederete mai a quello che sto per dirvi!» esordì poggiando un braccio sul bancone di legno.  
«Sarà difficile stupirci, amico mio, ma sono tutto orecchie» mormorò ancora Volstagg.  
Sif sorrise attendendo il racconto di Fandral sull'ennesima avventura amorosa finita in chissà quale modo assurdo.  
«C'è poco da scherzare. Stavo allegramente _conversando_ con una gentile donzella sull'altopiano di Roufort, quando il mio udito è stato attratto da un distinto rumore di stivali.»  
«Era il marito?» chiese Volstagg. Sif rise ma Fandral sembrò non trovare divertimento in quella battuta.  
«Serietà, Volstagg! E ascoltatemi.»  
E quell'espressione non era la solita di Fandral. C'era davvero della preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. Stava accadendo qualcosa.  
«Parla» ordinò a quel punto Sif senza attendere troppo.  
E Fandral continuò: «Il rumore di stivali a cui mi riferivo era il marciare di uno squadrone, nella fattispecie, della Decima Divisione.»  
«Diretti dove?» domandò accigliandosi Volstagg comprendendo anche lui che la questione esulava dallo scherzo.  
«Diretti al ponte. Posizionati lungo gli argini. Non si sono mossi da lì.»  
Non aveva senso: la Decima Divisione era una squadra da battaglia non da sorveglianza.  
«Perché Odino ha inviato la Decima Divisione al ponte?» chiese confusa.  
Ma Fandral soddisfò velocemente quella curiosità.  
«La cosa ha insospettito anche me, per questo ho deciso di attendere affinché giungesse un dettaglio che potesse far chiarezza fra le mie domande, e dopo neanche una clessidra, il Bifrost si è aperto.» Prese una pausa scuotendo il capo. «A quel punto la cosa ha assunto più ragione: era la guardia reale che rientrava con due prigionieri in catene.»  
Sif sentì il cuore galoppare.  
«Chi?» chiese.  
«Loki.»  
Scambiò uno sguardo con Volstagg.  
Thor doveva essere finalmente riuscito a fermare le follie di Loki. Era per questo che Odino aveva schierato la Decima Divisione per sorvegliare il suo arrivo.  
Però mancava ancora un tassello.  
«Chi era il secondo prigioniero, Fandral?» A quella domanda il compagno sospirò sistemandosi distrattamente i capelli.  
«È questo quello che mi ha confuso di più... Era Sigyn.»  
«Sigyn?» ruggì Volstagg. «Come può essere lei? È scomparsa da Asgard da quanto? Tre, quattrocento anni? Sicuro che non l'hai confusa con qualcun altro?»  
«Non dimentico mai il viso di una donna, Volstagg, e quello di Sigyn è rimasto impresso con forza nella mia mente.»  
«Come il suo pugno...» mormorò Sif per spezzare il flusso di pensieri che le stavano attraversando la testa.  
Si era chiesta molte volte che fine avesse fatto quella fanciulla che le aveva chiesto di essere sua allieva. Comparsa dal nulla e sparita nel medesimo modo. L'unica che sembrava essere riuscita a tirar fuori qualcosa di diverso dalla cattiveria in Loki. «Hogun è ancora da Freyja?» chiese a quel punto.  
Volstagg annuì. «Voleva porgerle i suoi saluti. Ma credo che a quest'ora abbia finito di inchinarsi.»  
Abbandonò il boccale sul tavolo e si alzò dallo sgabello di legno.  
«Se Loki è stato catturato forse anche Thor è tornato» disse Fandral. Sif condivideva quel pensiero.  
«Freyja giunge ad Asgard senza preavviso. Subito dopo Loki viene condotto a palazzo in catene e con lui anche una donna che sembrava scomparsa secoli addietro senza lasciare traccia. Non è una coincidenza.»  
«Sif, credi che ci sia un legame?»  
«Potrebbe esserci» affermò e guardò il viso dei suoi compagni di armi.  
«Allora che stiamo aspettando?» Volstagg saltò giù dalla sua seduta bevendo l'ultimo sorso di birra prima di frantumare il boccale a terra. «Recuperiamo Hogun e scopriamo cosa sta tramando stavolta il nostro caro principe perduto.»  
Sif assentì ed entrambi si avviarono alla porta.  
«Ehi, aspettate!» urlò alle loro spalle Fandral. «Fatemi chiudere le braghe!»  
«Non crucciarti, tanto hanno visto tutte lo stiletto che celi lì sotto.» Lo beffeggiò la guerriera accompagnata da una calda risata di Volstagg.

 

 

*

 

 

Il fragore delle catene era insopportabile, il suono delle suole dei soldati che battevano ritmicamente a terra sembrava picchiare violento nella sua testa. Il silenzio delle parole era anche peggio.  
Loki camminava al suo fianco con la testa alta e lo sguardo sicuro.  
Camminò a testa alta anche lei, ma il suo sguardo, sapeva, tradiva ogni emozione.  
I corridoi che aveva attraversato infinite volte nella sua vita, sembravano d'un tratto soffocanti, le pareti parevano chiudersi su loro stesse ed essere prossime a inghiottirli.  
Respirò a fondo mentre voltavano l'ultimo angolo che li avrebbe condotti nella sala del trono.  
A quel punto, arrestato il passo, vi era solo una porta a separarli dal suo giudizio.  
Guardò gli intarsi sul legno, i rami d'oro che salivano alti, le fronde che avrebbero dovuto rappresentare Yggdrasill.  
L'equilibrio dell'universo, il corso delle Ere deciso dalle Norne.  
Tanto dolore, tanta rabbia, tante lacrime, e solo perché così era stato disegnato.  
Aspettò che le guardie aprissero le porte ma non avvenne. Trascorsero minuti e poi altri ancora e loro erano ancora lì davanti, fermi, in attesa.  
«Che succede?» chiese dimenticando per un attimo l'impossibilità dei soldati di darle una risposta. Era più che certa non sarebbe comunque giunta.  
«Forse si è addormentato» sibilò Loki guardandola con un sorriso inopportuno. «Può capitare. Data l'età...»  
«Smettila. Non c'è niente su cui fare ironia.» Lo rimproverò guardandosi attorno, cercando di scorgere nei volti delle guardie qualcosa, ma non fu facile leggere nulla in quelle espressioni rigorose.  
«Ehilà? C'è qualcuno?» chiese Loki a gran voce, con fare sacrilego.  
«Sta' zitto!» gli intimò nuovamente senza però riuscire a cancellare quel sorriso beffardo.  
Sapeva era solo il suo modo di affrontare la cosa, e in parte invidiava la sua capacità di essere così distaccato. Che poi fosse solo una finzione era un dato di fatto, però sembrava davvero capace di tener lontana ogni inquietudine. Nella testa di Sigyn, invece, regnava il caos più assoluto. Mille emozioni si accavallavano e combattevano l'una con l'altra: vergogna, rabbia, preoccupazione e poi ancora vergogna. Poi tornavano le immagini di quella notte, gli occhi di Loki, le sue parole, le sue carezze, e il suo cuore si scaldava e quella vergogna si scioglieva.  
Tornavano i suoi “mi sei mancata”, “ti voglio”... “ti amo.”  
Tutto era sembrato giusto quella notte, come tutte quelle che si erano consumate in quel palazzo secoli prima.  
Era giusto.  
«Magari dovete bussare» suggerì Loki annoiato verso una delle guardie che semplicemente lo ignorò. «Non credi anche tu che dovrebbero bussare, Sigyn?»  
A quel nome lo guardò con l'ennesima inquietudine.  
Non riuscì neanche a richiamarlo ancora, sapeva non sarebbe neppure servito.  
Loki lasciò andare un sospiro e si voltò a guardarla. C'era ancora un pallido sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
«Forse se ti baciassi qui davanti...»  
Si sentì mancare.  
«Smettila, Loki.» Lo minacciò con fermezza ma i suoi occhi saettarono sui volti delle guardie che li accompagnavano. Guardavano tutte dritte dinanzi a loro, tutte verso quella porta che pareva non volersi aprire.  
«Che male ci sarebbe?» Loki si avvicinò ancora. «Sarebbe quella che su Midgard chiamano “prova schiacciante.”» Il suo viso si faceva sempre più vicino, le sue labbra sempre più calde e nessuno dei soldati pareva voler far nulla. «“Nessuna clemenza, membri della corte. Date a questi scellerati il massimo della pena!”» ridacchiò scenico.  
«Non peggiorare la cosa...» sospirò sentendo il cuore battere forte.  
Loki sorrise a un soffio dalla sua bocca.  
«Definisci “peggiorare”.»  
«Loki...»  
Un rumore imponente quasi la fece sobbalzare.  
«Visto? Bastava solo sollevare il chiavistello giusto.» Loki tornò a guardare davanti a sé mentre la porta si apriva lenta e inesorabile.  
Il lungo tappeto, le colonne ai lati, le scale che salivano brevi ma maestose e lì, in cima, il trono su cui sedeva Odino.  
Sigyn sentì la bocca farsi secca e le gambe tremare mentre camminavano verso quello che pareva a tutti gli effetti un patibolo.  
La figura di suo padre si ergeva come una statua, immobile e fredda. Il suo sguardo non permetteva di percepire nulla che non fosse la pura impassibilità.  
Regolò quanto possibile il suo respiro sentendo, passo dopo passo, quel corpo divenire sempre più difficile da vestire. Era una pelle che pareva bruciare, e quei vestiti terrestri non bastavano a coprirne la colpa.  
Il suo passo fu comunque fermo, così come quello di Loki, ma quando scorse il viso di sua madre alla destra del trono lo sentì farsi incerto, lo sentì rallentare e la guardia fu costretta a tirare le catene per farle riprendere la marcia.  
Sul volto di Frigga non c'era il gelo di Odino, ma neanche il sorriso che avrebbe voluto vedere.  
Come poteva pretenderlo? Con quale attenuante poteva chiedere a sua madre di donare comprensione quanto era già tanto non leggere disprezzo?  
Mandò giù un nodo abbandonando gli occhi azzurri della donna per portare lo sguardo sul volto di Odino, quando giunsero finalmente ai piedi del trono.  
Ci fu silenzio. Le catene smisero di far rumore. I passi cessarono. E, nel petto, Il cuore pareva tuonare come le saette che un tempo aveva governato.  
«Ebbene?» Fu Loki a prender per primo la parola, ma lo sguardo di Odino, la sua accusa, era tutta per lei.  
Si alzò dal seggio tenendosi alla sua Gungnir e prese a scendere il primo dei gradini.  
Ogni passo era un colpo dritto al cuore.  
Come aveva immaginato, fu arduo tenere lo sguardo incatenato al suo, ma un principe non poteva abbassare il volto. Così era stato insegnato loro: un principe di Asgard affrontava anche la più crudele delle punizioni con coraggio e onore.  
Le mani quasi tremarono quando Odino giunse all'ultimo piolo. Fu codardamente felice di avere i polsi in catene, così almeno suo padre non li avrebbe visti attraversati dai fremiti.  
Il respiro si congelò nella gola mentre le si avvicinava fino a fermarsi di fronte a lei.  
La guardò a lungo, silente, senza alcun apparente sentimento.  
I suoi occhi invece erano divenuti una tormenta.  
Prese un respiro e con esso ancora una richiesta di coraggio.  
«Padre-»  
Lo schiaffo risuonò per la sala vuota.  
Fu violento e brutale.  
Si ritrovò il viso rivolto verso Loki. La guancia prese a bruciare furiosamente e il sangue che fluì dal labbro le scivolò in bocca.  
Negli occhi di Loki scorse mille voci che però restarono sigillate. Le aveva dato la sua parola e l'avrebbe mantenuta.  
Leccò via il sangue ignorando il dolore e tornò a guardare suo padre, stavolta ingoiando ogni incertezza.  
A quel punto, l'unica gemma azzurra di Odino parlava come ancora non aveva fatto la sua lingua.  
«Padre? Mi chiami “Padre”?»  
Davanti al suo tono ombroso si ritrovò a mandare giù ancora un groppo ferroso.  
«So di aver sbagliato...» affermò cercando di non farsi tradire dalla voce. «Accetterò ogni tuo giudizio, ma ti prego di ascoltarmi. C'è un grave pericolo che minaccia la pace dei regni e-»  
Stavolta non fu uno schiaffo a interromperla, fu una debole risata. E fu anche peggio.  
Odino scosse il capo con le labbra piegate in un gelido sorriso.  
«Credi che non sappia di Styrkárr e del suo folle piano? Credi che avessi bisogno di te per decidere come comportarmi in merito?»  
«Non intendevo-»  
«E non c'è nulla che puoi intendere! Nulla!»  
La sua voce adesso era il ruggito di una fiera. E come tale la fece tremare.  
Odino fece un passo indietro e si voltò a guardare Loki. Ma fu solo un fugace sguardo, poi tornò nuovamente a trafiggerla con il suo giudizio.  
«Se lui è stato una delusione, tu sei stato un completo fallimento, come erede, come figlio... Perfino come uomo.» Quelle parole le fecero tremare nuovamente le gambe, e Odino non aveva ancora terminato. « _Vergogna_ è un termine troppo gentile per descrivere di quale crimine ti sei macchiato.»  
«Sono pronto a scontare qualunque pena.»  
«Non c'è pena che potrei infliggerti che possa lavare via l'onta con cui hai macchiato il nome della tua famiglia. Neanche la tua vita sarebbe un prezzo equo, perché niente può ridare più onore e dignità a questa casa!»  
Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi ma ricacciò ogni lacrima vigliacca.  
«Allora uccidimi mille volte se ciò potrà servire ad alleviare il dolore che ti ho causato, padre... Che ho causato a entrambi.» Ma non ebbe il coraggio di cercare gli occhi di sua madre. Se li avesse visti umidi avrebbe lasciato andare via anche quel poco di orgoglio che ancora cercava ridicolmente di tenere in piedi.  
«Ucciderti ora non avrebbe senso.» La voce di Odino si affievolì mentre il suo sguardo parve perdersi sui marmi del pavimento. «Avrei dovuto ucciderti allora, impedirti di vedere la luce. Avrei dovuto strapparti dal ventre di tua madre con le mie mani. E che le Norne mi siano testimoni, se avessi saputo di quale infamia si sarebbe macchiato mio figlio lo avrei fatto senza esitazioni.» Sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi davanti a quella affermazione. «Avrei preferito che il mio retaggio si fosse perso con la mia morte piuttosto che essere spettatore del più grave dei tradimenti consumato dalla carne della mia carne.»  
Sigyn non aveva più parole a cui reggersi, non aveva più niente che la trattenesse dal sentirsi morire sotto la rabbia di suo padre.  
«Ho chiamato folle Laufey per ciò che vidi su quell'altare, in quella notte di sangue. Ma adesso vorrei solo fosse vivo per chiedergli perdono per la mia cecità.» Ed ora la sua rabbia era diretta verso Loki, e Sigyn vide il suo volto pallido sostenere a fatica la maschera che aveva indossato dacché erano giunti ad Asgard. «Tu saresti dovuto morire su quell'ara di ghiaccio, e l'averti salvato mi ha condannato... E con me Asgard.»  
«Padre...» Fu l'unico debole fiato che lasciò le labbra ferite di Sigyn. Ma Odino non ascoltò né volle ascoltare oltre.  
«Silenzio!» ordinò. «Se conservate ancora un po' di rispetto per la donna che avete chiamato madre, vi invito a tacere, entrambi; perché ogni vostro singolo respiro è un'offesa a lei a questa stessa casa.»  
Sigyn non fu più in grado di tenere lo sguardo nel suo, non fu più in grado di tenerlo in quello di Loki, non fu più in grado di tenere nulla.  
Chiuse gli occhi e li aprì solo verso il pavimento. Se non ci fu un pianto a lavarlo era solo perché le lacrime si erano pietrificate davanti alle parole di suo padre.  
Avrebbe ancora potuto chiamarlo tale, adesso?  
Avrebbe ancora potuto chiamarsi Odinson?  
Avrebbe ancora potuto chiamarla “casa”?

 

 

*

 

 

Lava.  
Era lava quella che stava bruciando nelle sue vene. Loki avrebbe voluto solo farla esplodere e con essa far esplodere la sua rabbia.  
Avrebbe voluto urlarle di alzare il viso e smetterla di dargli tutto quel potere.  
Avrebbe voluto avere una lama da affondare in quell'unico occhio e completare così il lavoro del suo vero padre.  
Frigga lo guardava dai piedi del trono, guardava entrambi, con il viso asciutto eppure con mille lacrime invisibili a bagnarlo.  
Frigga li guardava e taceva perché era così che avrebbe dovuto agire una regina e Loki no, non gliene faceva una colpa, perché a sua volta stava guardando Sigyn spezzarsi eppure taceva anch'egli.  
Ma conosceva quanto forte potesse essere il suo orgoglio, quanto stolto potesse essere e l'amava tanto da rispettarlo.  
Suo fratello avrebbe preferito sopportare ancora un'altra pioggia di veleno e rancore, piuttosto che sentire giungere da lui una sola parola di difesa. L'avrebbe odiato. Calpestare così la sua dignità era l'unica azione per cui Loki avrebbe ricevuto il suo odio.  
Per questo tacque, per questo si morse la lingua e strinse i pugni fino ad affondare le unghie nei palmi mentre guardava la guancia di Sigyn diventare sempre più rossa, le sue labbra sanguinare ancora e i suoi occhi color cielo divenire più bui di un abisso.  
«Nelle segrete» comandò Odino e la guardia afferrò con decisione la catena che legava i polsi di Sigyn. «Nelle segrete comuni.»  
Loki dovette stringere la mascella con più forza, perché Odino non aveva ancora smesso di punirla. Forse non aveva neanche iniziato, costringendola nelle prigioni riservate ai più vili dei criminali, fra ladri e stupratori, fra truffatori e puttane.  
«Odino?» Udì la voce di Frigga, la voce di sua madre e anche gli occhi di Sigyn si sollevarono.  
Ma Odino mise a tacere ogni altra parola con un solo sguardo.  
«Nelle segrete! Adesso! E che non venga permesso a nessuno di far visita a questa _donna_. Pena la fustigazione in pubblica piazza.»  
La guardia batté i tacchi degli stivali e trascinò letteralmente Sigyn via. Con essa andò anche la seconda guardia.  
Riuscì a scambiare con lei un solo sguardo prima che fosse condotta fuori dalla sala.  
Le porte si chiusero e Loki sciolse l'anello che teneva la sua lingua.  
«Con _lui_ è stato facile. Con me dovrai impegnarti un po' di più, Padre degli Dèi.»  
Odino si voltò a guardarlo e un sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra stanche.  
«Sei vivo per un solo motivo, non attentare alla mia clemenza perché quel motivo potrebbe diventare irrilevante, _figlio_.»  
Sorrise a sua volta.  
«Hai perso poco fa il tuo unico figlio e per mano tua... Ti ringrazio per avermi permesso di assistere.»  
«Loki... Basta adesso.» Si voltò a guardare sua madre e ogni foga si spense di fronte alla sua sofferenza.  
«Hai stretto alleanza non con uno ma con due traditori, hai attaccato nuovamente le genti pacifiche di Midgard e, ciò non bastasse, hai permesso a Styrkárr di impadronirsi di Mjolnir. Basterebbe uno solo di quei crimini per condannarti alla forca.»  
Odino invece non mostrò pietà per gli occhi lucidi di sua moglie, per la sua gola che sussultava a ogni parola, per le sue mani poggiate sul petto. E la rabbia di Loki crebbe.  
«Dimentichi di aggiungere ciò che hai visto in quella casa, ma crimine più, crimine meno, sai cosa importa?! Scegli pure quello che più ti aggrada e poi liberami dal fastidio di questa vita. Hel sarà di certo più piacevole del sopportare un secondo di più il tedio delle tue parole.»  
«Sopporterai questo tedio per i prossimi secoli se avrò voglia di sprecarli con te, moccioso arrogante!» La lancia batté sul pavimento di pietra facendo vibrare l'aria stessa. «I tuoi intrighi devono giungere alla fine, Loki. Hai fino all'alba per decidere se collaborare o meno e alleggerire la colpa che grava sulle tue spalle. E ringrazia Frigga se ti è stata concessa questa scelta.»  
Trovò ancora gli occhi di sua madre.  
«Risparmiati una notte insonne: non avrai aiuto da me. Chiama pure il flagellatore ed evitiamoci ulteriori perdite di tempo» sentenziò con determinazione ma Odino proruppe in una risata che celava in verità tanta tristezza, e Loki era abbastanza avvezzo alle maschere per poterne scorgerne i contorni su un qualsiasi volto, anche su quello del Padre degli Déi.  
«Se chiamerò il flagellatore non sarà per te.»  
Sentì i denti stridere gli uni sugli altri il respiro galoppare nei suoi polmoni.  
Guardò ancora sua madre e poi Odino.  
No, Frigga non lo avrebbe permesso, non avrebbe permesso che le fosse fatto del male, non adesso che il corpo che conteneva il suo amato figlio aveva semplici e fragili carni mortali.  
«La mia risposta è no» ribatté deciso.  
«Non tentarmi, Loki.» Lo sguardo di Odino si fece pericolosamente denso, ma era un bluff. Doveva esserlo, e Loki lo avrebbe portato a scoprire le sue carte.  
«No» ripeté e poi sorrise tronfio. «Spiacente.»  
Se Odino voleva fare quel gioco avrebbero giocato secondo le sue regole. Se era il suo aiuto per fermare Styrkárr che voleva, avrebbe dovuto comprarlo a un prezzo equo.  
«Loki, per favore.» Frigga fece qualche passo verso di lui. «Non far vincere l'orgoglio.»  
«Non è un consiglio che dovresti dare a me, mia regina.» Le rispose celandole la sofferenza che provava nel doverle donare un tale distacco.  
«Risparmia il fiato, Frigga. Ha fatto la sua scelta, ma gli sarà comunque concesso il suo tempo per poterla rivedere.» Odino fece un cenno alle guardie che lo tenevano in custodia. «Alle celle. Il monito è lo stesso: nessuno porga visite senza il mio diretto permesso.»  
«Non credo ci sia la fila per farmi visita» mormorò con beffa. Odino rispose con uno sguardo distante prima di tornare a sedersi sul suo trono, poggiandosi alla sua lancia.  
Era vecchio e stanco, Odino, e Loki non provava altro che disprezzo per quell'uomo che un tempo aveva solo voluto rendere fiero.  
I soldati stavano per portarlo via quando il Re parlò ancora.  
«Mi accusasti di preferire Thor.» Si voltò e lo guardò freddamente. «Mi accusasti di considerarvi diversi e di avervi amato in modo diverso...» Se avesse guardato il volto di Frigga lo avrebbe visto bagnato. Ma Loki tenne lo sguardo su quello di Odino, su quell'unico occhio e sull'oro che copriva l'altro. «Ti renderà felice sapere che mai come adesso, davanti al mio cuore, siete esattamente uguali.»  
Non rispose nulla, non una parola, non una battuta caustica.  
Nulla.  
Tornò a dargli le spalle e seguì le guardie fino alla sua cella.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La **Drunk Science Night** è ispirata a questo piccolo adorabile [**video**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCOHAvIcnWA).


	23. Il castigo dei peccatori

***

 

Linn guardò in silenzio Steve che si rivestiva velocemente.  
«Qui sarai al sicuro» la rassicurò infilando una maglia e poi una giacca nera. «Ti lascio il mio cellulare se ne dovessi aver bisogno, e questo è un taser. Non servirà ma voglio che tu lo abbia comunque.» Le mostrò uno strano meccanismo che produceva un'intensa scossa elettrica capace di stordire chi ne veniva in contatto. Ricordò il pomeriggio trascorso legata su quella sedia, sotto l'occhio buio del generale Fury. Un brivido le attraversò la pelle.  
«Va bene.» Lo raccolse senza mostrargli quanto la mettesse a disagio impugnare un'arma simile.  
Non erano più nel letto quando era giunta la chiamata dello S.H.I.E.L.D., la divisione per cui prestava sevizio Steve. Erano seduti attorno a quel piccolo tavolo a bere del caffè e mangiare qualche biscotto che Steve aveva tirato fuori da una grande busta rumorosa.  
Stavano sorridendo, stavano parlando, con le dita a sfiorarsi di tanto in tanto, e il vento che attraversava la finestra ad accarezzare i loro corpi.  
Stavano vivendo in un limbo, lontani dalla realtà, quando quella realtà aveva bussato e Steve aveva aperto.  
C'era stato qualche cambiamento, c'erano delle nuove che richiedevano la sua presenza.  
Come soldato non poteva che obbedire.  
«So che non dovrei chiedertelo, ma se ci fossero notizie su di loro gradirei saperle. Di qualsiasi natura fossero.»  
Strinse l'arma nella mano e lo guardò raggiungere la porta.  
«Va bene» disse Steve. «Niente più segreti.»  
Per la voce era un'affermazione, nei suoi occhi Linn lesse una domanda.  
Annuì.  
«Niente più segreti» ripeté.  
Il sorriso che le regalò fu ancora più caldo di un bacio.  
Poi chiuse la porta e Linn andò alla finestra aspettando di vederlo andare via. Steve alzò il capo verso la sua finestra e le sorrise ancora.  
Lo vide poi salire su quello strano mezzo di trasporto chiamato moto, prima di perdersi nel resto dei midgardiani.  
«Fa' attenzione...» sospirò contro il vetro quando di Steve non restò che un puntino lontano.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony e Bruce erano giunti velocemente allo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Clint li stava aspettando nell'atrio. Clint non aspettava mai nessuno nell'atrio.  
«Che succede?» chiese subito Tony.  
Barton fece loro segno di seguirlo all'ascensore. Le porte si chiusero e finalmente parlò: «Non avete notato il fenomeno atmosferico che ha colpito il cielo qualche ora fa?»  
Tony e Bruce si guardarono.  
«Eravamo piuttosto occupati a essere ubriachi, comunque se ci dici di che stai parlando sarebbe tutto più facile» sospirò massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi.  
«Il ponte per Asgard è stato aperto.»  
A quelle parole guardò il compagno sbattendo le palpebre.  
«Siete sicuri?» chiese Bruce.  
Clint annuì mentre l'ascensore continuava la sua strada verso l'alto.  
«Ci siamo sbagliati: non erano su Asgard ma erano ancora qui, a due passi da noi.»  
Le porte si aprirono e Clint riprese il passo e il discorso: «Nick ha inviato immediatamente una squadra sul posto ma non siamo arrivati in tempo.» Svoltarono verso la sala. «Abbiamo però riprese nitide di ciò che è accaduto.»  
Tony scorse la chioma rossa di Natasha intenta a guardare verso uno dei monitor. La affiancò e poté vedere le riprese di cui aveva parlato Clint: Loki e Sigyn, in abiti terrestri, e circondati da quattro strani individui vestiti come dei cosplay medioevali cornuti.  
Allora era un vizio asgardiano inserire corni su ogni elmo.  
«Il tutto è accaduto a meno di dieci chilometri da qui.» Li informò la Romanoff.  
Tony allargò l'inquadratura con un gesto della mano.  
«Il che ci porta a dire che Loki ce l'ha fatta di nuovo» sospirò acidamente portando gli occhi sulle loro mani.  
«Erano qui vicino?» chiese perplesso Bruce. «Come è possibile che i sistemi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non li abbiano rintracciati?»  
«Ormai non ha più importanza, Bruce» rispose Tony catturando un fermo immagine. «Qualcun altro si è preso la briga di arrestarli.» Indicò le manette legate ai polsi di entrambi con un sospiro.  
Così il vecchio papà Odino era venuto per sculacciare i suoi bambini cattivi. Tony non poteva che provare una certa solidarietà per quel povero uomo che si era ritrovato fra le mani un simile casino, già non bastasse lo stress di essere considerato a capo della più barocca compagnia di déi che avesse mai creduto esistessero.  
Sprofondò le mani nelle tasche saettando con gli occhi da quelle manette impresse nello schermo al viso di Loki che non sembrava molto contento di ciò che stava accadendo.  
 _Ben ti sta!_  
Bruce, di fianco a lui, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso scrutando silente la medesima immagine. Clint sospirava piuttosto nervosamente e la Romanoff se ne stava, braccia incrociate, a propinar loro la sua espressione da _compagna_.  
«Adesso abbiamo la certezza che non sono più un nostro problema» affermò Tony conquistando l'attenzione di tutti. «Direi che è ora di smontare la guardia e aspettare che un nuovo cattivo ci venga a disturbare. Giusto?»  
«No, sbagliato.» La voce di Nick saltò fuori dalla porta prima che il direttore facesse il suo ingresso. A Tony non sfuggì il livido sullo zigomo e il grosso taglio che attraversava il lobo destro della sua testa.  
Sollevò un angolo delle labbra.  
Steve gli aveva fatto un bel lavoretto, e doveva anche esserci andato giù leggero perché Nick ancora poteva camminare sulle sue gambe.  
Rogers era entrato nella sala interrogatori e aveva abbattuto il drago cattivo e portato in salvo la damigella prigioniera nella torre. Così gli era stato raccontato al telefono da Clint, perché Steve per tutto il tragitto nella sua macchina, non aveva detto nulla in merito all'aver malmenato Nick.  
Steve non si era neanche fatto ancora vivo, il che voleva dire solo una cosa: aveva finalmente tolto il lucchetto della sua cintura di castità.  
«Nick, ormai non c'è niente che possiamo fare. Ad Asgard se la sapranno sbrigare da soli» sentenziò mentre il direttore li raggiungeva.  
«Loro erano qui e noi non lo sapevamo, questo mi porta a credere che ci sia la stessa possibilità che quel martello sia ancora in giro dalle nostre parti, e finché non avrò una prova che non sarà una minaccia, continuerete la vostra missione.»  
Sospirò. «Riflettici: anche se riuscissimo a trovare questo tizio, come faremo a prendergli quel dannato martello? Ti ricordo che solo Thor poteva sollevarlo come fosse fatto di polistirolo.»  
«Tony ha ragione,» intervenne Clint. «Anche se lo localizzassimo non potremmo fare altro. Da Asgard sapranno di certo cosa sta accadendo e agiranno di conseguenza. Se vuole che continuiamo a cercarlo lo faremo ma, signore, mi permetta di dirle che sarebbe uno spreco di tempo.»  
Nick sembrò riflettere sulle sue parole.  
«Non possiamo comunque abbassare la guardia» disse.  
«Monitoreremo la situazione allora.» Fu la proposta di Natasha. «Per lo meno saremo pronti in caso di necessità.»  
Nick assentì con il capo.  
«Bene, allora informo il consiglio.»  
«Ehi, Nick?» lo chiamò Tony prima che andasse via. «Cosa diciamo al capitano?»  
E Nick colse immediatamente la sua frecciatina. Socchiuse quell'unico occhio e quasi ringhiò.  
«Ditegli di tenere gli occhi aperti e di sorvegliare quell'asgardiana. È una sua responsabilità adesso.»  
Quando Nick abbandonò la sala, Clint lo guardò con un ghigno.  
«Visto che occhio nero?»  
Tony rise dalla sua battuta scontata ma bellissima, suscitando la reazione annoiata della Vedova Nera.  
«Siete i soliti bambini...»  
«Oh, andiamo, Nat. Ci stava tutta.» Si giustificò un sorridente Barton.  
Bruce invece era silenzioso e Tony era fin troppo certo di sapere cosa stesse pensando.  
«Vuoi avvisare la Foster?» gli chiese a voce bassa, mentre Clint e Natasha dibattevano ancora sul humour discutibile di Occhio di Falco.  
Bruce sospirò e annuì.  
«Credo che dovresti chiedere a Pepper di riferirglielo. In questo momento penso sia l'unica persona con cui Jane possa parlare.»  
Tony alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Cosa te lo fa credere? Solo perché sono donne?»  
«No, ma se Pepper riesce a gestire un fidanzato come te, può gestire tutto, anche un incesto alieno.»  
«Ecco, vedi, Clint? Questa è una bella battuta» affermò Natasha.  
Bruce la guardò confuso. «Non era una battuta» precisò.  
E mentre Tony si affrettava a dire che non era stata una battuta e che se lo era stata non era stata per niente divertente, fu il turno di Steve di fare il suo ingresso nella sala.  
«Allora? Cosa succede?»  
«Cap, se arrivassi in orario eviteremmo di ripetere le cose settecento volte.»  
«Sono stato più veloce che potevo!»  
Sorrise sornione.  
«Spero tu non lo sia stato anche con Linn. A proposito: hai usato precauzioni?... Ohi, Rogers, tutto ok? La tua faccia sta andando a fuoco. Non sarà un effetto tardivo del siero di Erskine, vero?»  
E se si fosse ritrovato un altro occhio nero come Fury, almeno lo avrebbe potuto sfoggiare con soddisfazione.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Pepper lesse il messaggio di Tony e guardò con la coda dell'occhio Jane che a sua volta stava leggendo qualcosa sul suo cellulare.  
“ _Chiamata dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Potrebbero esserci novità. Di' alla dottoressa di tirarsi su di morale. Se vuole le presento qualche amico. Solo figli unici_.”  
Sospirò poggiando lo smartphone sul piccolo tavolino.  
Stavano sorvolando i cieli ormai da ore. Erano atterrate solo per rifornire i serbatoi e poi erano ripartite. Senza una vera meta, solo con una buona manciata di quota a dividerle dalla Terra, come se questo potesse bastare a far restare incollati al terreno anche i problemi.  
Jane era stata in silenzio per un lungo tempo, poi aveva pianto e si era coperta ancora di silenzio, poi aveva detto che non sapeva se doveva odiarlo e si chiedeva perché, pur volendo, non ne fosse capace.  
“ _Perché lo ami_ ”, le aveva risposto a quel punto Pepper e Jane aveva pianto di nuovo.  
Era sempre stata forte, Jane Foster, una delle donne più forti che Pepper avesse mai conosciuto. Una delle più caparbie e tenaci. Non si stupiva perciò che fosse riuscita a conquistare il cuore di un dio.  
Ma quella storia avrebbe spezzato chiunque, forse avrebbe spezzato anche lei. L'unica differenza è che Pepper conosceva Tony e il suo abisso, conosceva i suoi demoni e le sue paure, conosceva le sue imperfezione ed erano forse in numero superiore ai suoi pregi. Pepper sapeva che anima fragile fosse Tony e lo accettava per quello che era, lo amava per ciò che non le nascondeva.  
In verità, nulla l'avrebbe davvero sorpresa. Sarebbe stato difficile da accettare, magari impossibile da perdonare, ma mai una sorpresa.  
Ciò che aveva davvero ferito Jane, era invece rendersi conto quanto quel dio che aveva inseguito con affanno fosse in realtà più umano degli uomini stessi, fosse più complesso di quel sorriso perfetto, fosse più tortuoso dell'azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
Ma non era una colpa da imputare a nessuno, né a lei né a Thor, era solo la realtà a essere così meschina, perché quando si gode solo di pochi attimi si vuole che siano privi di crepe, che siano integri e perfetti. Solo così avrebbero potuto fare da compagnia durante l'attesa che avrebbe diviso un attimo dal successivo.  
Era un pensiero scontato, una riflessione superficiale eppure niente di più vicino alla verità.  
Se Jane avesse potuto perdersi nello sguardo di Thor per un tempo più lungo, avrebbe forse visto quelle ombre e quei conflitti.  
Ma i _se_ i _forse_ non portavano a niente. Ciò che Pepper doveva fare adesso era essere una buon'amica e tenere uniti i cocci del cuore di Jane.  
«Che ne pensi di Vienna? Conosco dei negozi favolosi» propose cercando di farla sorridere. Ciò che Jane le regalò però fu solo un debole movimento di labbra. Non era un sorriso, nessuno avrebbe potuto definirlo tale.  
«Immagino che tu abbia degli impegni e io ti ho tenuto su questa altalena emotiva per tutta una notte. Pepper, mi sento così imbarazzata.» Nascose gli occhi dietro a una mano e Pepper le scosse la spalla con affetto.  
«Ehi, non dire nulla di simile. Mi aspetto solo che quando Tony ne combinerà una altrettanto grossa tu ricambi il favore.»  
Stavolta Jane sorrise.  
«Dubito che perfino Tony Stark possa combinarla più grossa di questa.»  
«Oh, non sai quante risorse abbia quell'uomo. E credimi, lo dico con molta disperazione.»  
«Non sembri disperata...»  
«Yoga» rispose con esasperata afflizione. «Tanto tanto yoga, e qualche maratona di “ _2 Broke Girls_ ”.»  
Le strappò anche una piccola risata.  
«Darcy ha cercato di convincermi a guardare qualche episodio, anche se ha una strana avversione per la protagonista mora. Dubito comunque che una sit-com possa farmi scordare che il primo e indimenticato amore del mio fidanzato sia stato suo fratello...»  
Ci fu silenzio. Pepper le accarezzò la schiena e Jane sospirò.  
«Non ho mai potuto competere con Loki, mai. Neanche quando ignoravo quanto fosse importante per Thor.»  
«Siete due affetti diversi.»  
«No, Pepper, l'unica cosa che ci rendeva diversi era che con me ci andava a letto...» Un sorriso fragile. «Avrei dovuto capirlo, avrei dovuto capire che nel cuore di Thor non ci sarebbe mai stato abbastanza spazio per tenerci tutti e due. Amare Loki ne richiede troppo, e neanche un dio è così forte, forse.»  
«Ascoltami.» Le prese le mani e aspettò che sollevasse gli occhi nei suoi. «Io non so in realtà come stiano le cose ma, vuoi sapere una cosa? Non lo sai neanche tu perché non hai avuto modo di parlare con lui. Tutto ciò che ti è stato detto da Bruce, da Tony – Dio solo sa cosa possa dire Tony – è soltanto una versione filtrata. Dovrai fare a Thor le tue domande e Thor saprà darti le risposte.»  
«Forse non voglio più udire risposte, forse sono stanca...»  
«Oh, sei una scienziata, Jane. Voi volete risposte a tutto.» Nel dirlo le sorrise. «Quando troveranno Thor, gli parlerai e allora, anche se potrà sembrare più difficile, in realtà sarà più facile.»  
Jane sospirò ma assentì con un cenno del capo.  
«Non credo di poter fare altro a questo punto.»  
«Tony ha detto che ci sono novità, magari-»  
Proprio in quel mentre il cellulare squillò.  
«Visto? È lui» disse alzandosi dal sedile e rispondendo alla telefonata. Sperava davvero ci fossero delle buone notizie.  
« _Tesoro? Tutto ok?_ »  
«Sì, tutto ok. Cosa sta succedendo allo S.H.I.E.L.D.?»  
« _Avete già fatto la battaglia con i cuscini? Lo sai che vorrei essere presente_.»  
Premette due dita sul setto nasale ingoiando le tremila imprecazioni che voleva lanciargli contro e contò fino a dieci, come ogni volta, poi rispose: «Se hai chiamato solo per ricordarmi di farti dormire sul divano, potevi evitare. Avevo già intenzione di accontentarti stasera.»  
Lo udì ridere dall'altra parte e poi farsi serio.  
Non era un buon segno.  
« _Ascolta... C'è stato un aggiornamento importante... diciamo pure che i fratelli Lannister sono su Asgard._ »  
Jane la guardava in attesa e Pepper trattene un sospiro.  
«Ne siete certi?»  
« _Al 100%. Ci sono tanto di riprese che testimoniano la partenza per la Madre Patria. Quindi..._ »  
 _Grazie, Tony, per aver complicato ulteriormente la mia posizione._  
Ma in fin dei conti non ne aveva nessuna responsabilità.  
«Ho capito» disse con un fiato. «Ci penso io.»  
« _Tesoro?... Ti amo_.»  
Le sue labbra si piegarono automaticamente come tutte le volte che glielo diceva con quel tono, fra un cucciolo e un detenuto seduto sulla sedia elettrica. Era strano trovare quell'immagine romantica... Ma era la donna di Iron Man: tutto era strano nella loro relazione.  
Mise fine alla telefonata e tornò a guardare Jane.  
«Allora?»  
Si sedette al suo fianco e cercò velocemente di trovare un modo per dirle che la situazione si era leggermente complicata.  
«Ehm... Sicura che non vuoi andare a Vienna?»  
Jane alzò un sopracciglio.  
No, la partenza era stata decisamente un fiasco.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

La cella era piccola e fredda; le mura umide, da cui lacrimava un laconico gocciolare.  
Non c'era una finestra e la sola luce che filtrava attraverso le sbarre di metallo era quella delle fiaccole poste sul corridoio.  
Era la gola più profonda del palazzo, le segrete più lontane, dove venivano rilegate le vergogne più ignobili di Asgard.  
Sigyn alzò lo sguardo al soffitto di pietra, lasciando che una goccia di acqua le ricadesse sulla guancia arrossata.  
Le guardie le avevano tolto le catene e l'avevano condotta all'interno. La grata si era poi chiusa assordante alle sue spalle.  
Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di toccare il metallo. Sarebbe stato gelido come quella cella, come lo sguardo di suo padre. Sarebbe stato impossibile da piegare come il suo orgoglio ferito.  
Nell'angolo destro, un vaso di ceramica per raccogliere le deiezioni del prigioniero. Non una branda, non un giaciglio seppur misero.  
C'era solo una vecchia coperta malandata piegata accanto al vaso.  
Sigyn non la prese benché sentisse i brividi di freddo sulla sua pelle mortale. Provò a stringersi in quella maglia, ma era troppo sottile per coprirla, troppo sottile per scaldarle corpo e anima.  
Ma lei non aveva un'anima, e ancora lo dimenticava.  
Raggiunse con due passi la grata e guardò attraverso le sbarre: di fronte, una seconda cella in cui un prigioniero giaceva sul pavimento. Alla sua destra, lungo il corridoio in penombra, altre celle buie e fredde. Lo stesso alla sua sinistra.  
Le guardie poste a sorveglianza non erano della guardia reale. Erano soldati semplici, i meno valorosi e i più brutali.  
Coloro che non avevano portato lustro alla divisione di appartenenza venivano rilegati ai servizi di custodia delle segrete. Per governare sulla vergogna di Asgard c'era bisogno di cuori privi di compassione, privi anche di onore.  
Sigyn udì le urla di un detenuto risuonare per il condotto di pietra e le risate roche delle guardie.  
Non era mai scesa in quei luoghi, Thor non aveva mai messo piede in quelle celle, e adesso che era lì non aveva neanche la forza di negare a se stessa il timore che provava.  
«Perché sei qui?» Era la voce del prigioniero di fronte, ancora rannicchiato sul pavimento, con lo sguardo celato.  
Non rispose, credendo fossero solo parole di un vecchio addormentato.  
«Parlo con te, raggio di sole.» Ma poi i suoi occhi si aprirono, rivelando due iridi castane. Il viso segnato dalla fame e dalla sporcizia però non era quello di un vecchio uomo, se ne rese conto solo quando si tirò a sedere. Forse aveva qualche anno più di lei, di certo aveva subito qualche affanno di più.  
I suoi lunghi capelli bruni erano tenuti indietro da un semplice spago. Il corpo era coperto da vecchi vestiti logori, una casacca ingrigita che un tempo era stata bianca. Con ogni probabilità erano quelli che aveva indossato quando era stato condotto lì.  
Sigyn lo studiò in silenzio e l'uomo si aprì in un debole sorriso.  
«Hai forse rubato del denaro a un tuo cliente?»  
Si sentì incendiare di rabbia.  
«Osa darmi ancora della puttana e ti strappo quella lingua!» ringhiò con impeto facendo sorridere ancora l'uomo.  
«Oh, chiedo venia, _mia signora_ , ma non vedo quali crimini una fanciulla come te possa aver commesso per finire in questo posto.»  
«I miei crimini mi appartengono» sentenziò. «E così mi appartiene la loro pena, e intendo condividere entrambi solo con me stessa.»  
L'uomo assentì con il capo sollevandosi in piedi e raggiungendo a sua volta le sbarre. Si poggiò stancamente contro di esse guardandola attraverso lo spazio che intercorreva fra due aste di metallo.  
Sigyn tenne il suo sguardo senza cedimenti, come fosse ancora un principe libero, degno ancora di rispetto.  
«C'è un'ala riservata alle donne in queste segrete.»  
«Lo so bene» ribatté interrompendolo, sapendo dove volesse andare a concludersi il suo discorso.  
Ma l'uomo non mostrò intenzione di frenare la sua parola.  
«Allora saprai anche che nessuna viene condotta qui. Ciò vuol dire che il tuo crimine, quello che intendi custodire con tale tenacia, deve essere senza eguali.»  
«Lo è...» Ammise freddamente.  
 _Un peccato senza eguali._  
Il prigioniero voltò il capo verso il corridoio alla sua destra quando si udirono altre urla.  
«Almeno che tu non abbia attentato alla vita stessa di Odino, o a quella di suo figlio, non capisco davvero come il Padre degli Dèi possa averti condannato a una tale pena.»  
Abbassò gli occhi approfittando della sua distrazione.  
«Se Odino ha deciso che fosse giusta, allora lo era.» Quando li rialzò incontrò di nuovo quelli del prigioniero.  
«Sei coraggiosa, o solo molto stupida.»  
«Forse entrambe le cose.»  
Le labbra dell'uomo sorrisero ma non c'era gentilezza in quel gesto, né amicizia. C'era solo il risultato di una vita al buio, fra freddo e piscio e sofferenza.  
«Confido allora che non urlerai troppo forte, perché odio essere svegliato durante il mio sonno.»  
Non disse altro e tornò a giacere a terra, tirandosi fin sulla testa la sua coperta rattoppata.  
Sigyn scrutò la sagoma dell'uomo sentendo il respiro risuonare nella piccola cella.  
Giunsero altre urla e altre risa, giunse il rumore di una frusta e quello delle catene.  
Strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi cercando di controllare il suo battito che sembrava aumentare all'avvicinarsi di quelle grida.  
Suo padre, per quanto saturo di collera, non avrebbe mai permesso sul serio che fosse umiliata in quel modo, non avrebbe permesso che suo figlio fosse seviziato e violato nei modi più infimi.  
Eppure ogni colpo di frusta la fece sobbalzare. La convinzione sembrava abbandonarla a ogni respiro.  
 _Loki..._  
Dov'era? In un'altra di quelle segrete? Era ancora sotto il giudizio di Odino?  
Quale punizione sarebbe toccata a lui?  
Ancora una frustata, ancora un urlo, un pianto. Sadiche risate.  
Respirò a fondo tirando indietro i capelli.  
Avrebbe affrontato ogni conseguenza senza tirarsi indietro. Non avrebbe portato altra vergogna alla sua casa seppure le sue carni fossero state flagellate e arse vive. Seppure quel corpo fosse stato tempio delle più spregevoli bassezze, Sigyn non avrebbe mostrato paura. Mai.  
Nessuna lacrima, nessuna supplica. Se anche fosse arrivata la morte, l'avrebbe accolta a viso asciutto e labbra sigillate.  
Così viveva un asgardiano e così moriva: con onore.

 

 

*

 

 

La luce che governava l'ambiente era quasi accecante. Quando i suoi polsi furono liberi, le guardie fecero un passo fuori dalla cella che fu sigillata con una barriera di seiðr. Loki provò a sfiorarlo con le dita e un'intensa scossa attraversò il suo braccio.  
Scrollò la mano dolente e guardò con astio quella stanza: pavimenti candidi, un sofà di pregiato velluto, uno scrittoio con carta, inchiostro e libri; un letto e un cuscino di piume, un vassoio con una brocca d'acqua e un cesto di pane.  
Era l'ennesima beffa, l'ennesima freccia che quel vecchio voleva scoccare al suo petto.  
Sapeva bene cosa ci fosse nelle segrete, sapeva bene che tutto quello che Odino gli aveva messo a disposizione in quella cella, era solo per rimembrargli ciò che invece non avrebbe avuto Sigyn.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che la sua ira potesse corrodere così intensamente il suo giudizio. Era pronto a udir parole di laudano e sguardi affilati contro di loro, ma mai avrebbe creduto che Odino riservasse il suo peggio a quel figlio che aveva amato e cresciuto come il più prezioso dei tesori. Eppure era così facile capirne il perché: quel tesoro era stato profanato. Thor non era più oro adesso, e Odino aveva scoperto che non lo era mai realmente stato.  
Doveva mantenere la lucidità e delineare il migliore piano di attacco, la migliore strategia da seguire, eppure tutto ciò a cui Loki riusciva a pensare era lei, il suo sguardo ferito, le sue labbra sanguinanti.  
E adesso era sola in quelle segrete.  
Loki aveva visto con i suoi occhi quelle segrete.  
Era solo un bambino, curioso e avventato, quando aveva sceso i pioli di pietra del palazzo. Uno dopo l'altro, mentre il buio lo inghiottiva.  
Poi era nata una pallida luce. Una candela, aveva pensato.  
Piccolo sciocco.  
Quando era giunto al termine della scalinata, per poco non era stato travolto da una delle guardie.  
La sua unica fortuna era stata l'essere riconosciuto e così, invece di essere preso a calci per essere giunto fin lì, la guardia lo aveva sollevato e poggiato sulle sue spalle.  
“ _Ti piacerà, piccolo principe_.”  
E lo aveva condotto attraverso i lunghi corridoi illuminati dalle lanterne. Nelle celle, solo sguardi sofferenti, visi sporchi e arti magri. Un tanfo nauseabondo si spandeva per l'aria e Loki aveva sentito lo stomaco rivoltarsi.  
Aveva guardato disgustato e intimorito l'ambiente fino a quando la guardia non aveva arrestato il suo passo davanti a una di quelle celle. Lo aveva fatto scendere e gli aveva detto di guardare.  
Una volta aperta la cella, l'uomo che stava dormendo a terra era stato sollevato per i capelli e gettato con forza nuovamente sul pavimento.  
Poi erano stati calci e pugni e sputi, era stato lo schioccare di una frusta sulla sua schiena e la carne che veniva dilaniata a ogni colpo.  
La guardia rideva ma Loki non riusciva a far altro che piangere e correre via udendo le urla di quell'uomo.  
E quando aveva risalito tutti i pioli era corso nella sua camera, nella camera di Thor.  
Si era gettato fra le sue braccia in cerca di rassicurazione, in un abbraccio che sperava potesse cancellare via dalla sua mente e dai suoi occhi ciò che aveva visto.  
Thor lo aveva accarezzato e lo aveva tenuto stretto, aveva passato le dita fra i suoi capelli neri e gli aveva baciato la fronte.  
“ _È stato solo un brutto sogno, fratellino_ ”, gli aveva detto sorridendo. “ _Solo un brutto sogno._ ”  
Lo aveva tenuto stretto fino al mattino.  
E adesso Thor era in quelle segrete, sotto lo sguardo sadico della guardia di turno, sotto le sue mani.  
“ _Se chiamerò il flagellatore non sarà per te._ ”  
«Non lo farai...» sospirò Loki in solitudine. «Non te lo permetterò.»  
Ma come avrebbe mai potuto impedirglielo?  
Sigyn era la sua debolezza più grande e Odino adesso lo sapeva, e se anche avesse violentato il suo cuore di padre, avrebbe usato quella debolezza per piegarlo alla sua volontà.  
Si avvicinò a una sedia e strinse fra le dita la pelle.  
Come poteva Frigga restare a guardare ancora adesso? Dov'era sua madre?  
Afferrò la sedia e la gettò contro quella barriera dorata.  
 _Dannato sia Odino e tutte le Norne! Dannata sia Asgard!_  
Respirò con affanno guardando il seiðr scintillare a intermittenza.  
Se solo avesse avuto i suoi poteri, se solo avesse avuto la sua semplice natura, avrebbe potuto frantumare quella barriera in mille cristalli di ghiaccio, e gelare il cuore di chiunque avesse incrociato la sua strada.  
Avrebbe voluto essere uno Jotun, uno dei tanti mostri con cui era cresciuto e, come un mostro, distruggere ogni cosa.

 

 

*

 

 

Frigga guardò ancora una volta Odino e gli porse di nuovo quella domanda.  
«Lo farai sul serio?»  
Lui non la guardò.  
«Se sarà necessario.»  
«Come puoi pensare che accetti una soluzione simile?... Guardami, e dimmi come puoi chiedermi di restare in disparte mentre torturi mio figlio!»  
«Non è tuo figlio!» tuonò Odino brandendo la sua lancia.  
«Il corpo che veste non mi impedisce di riconoscere il suo cuore. Potrà indossare mille nomi e mille volti e sarebbe sempre Thor, sarebbe sempre mio figlio, _tuo_ figlio.»  
Suo marito si passò le dita sulla fronte nascondendole di nuovo il suo sguardo e Frigga sapeva vi avrebbe trovato colpa.  
«Thor ha tradito questa casa come neanche Loki ha fatto. Non posso ignorare questa verità, non puoi chiedermi di farlo.»  
Salì velocemente i gradini che la dividevano dal trono e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, prendendo con le mani quella che il suo sposo teneva poggiata sul bracciolo.  
«Non pensare che non comprenda il tuo dolore. La stessa pena divide il mio cuore. Li ho cresciuti come fratelli, amandoli come fossero nati entrambi dalla mia carne. Ho insegnato loro l'amore per Asgard e per il suo popolo, l'amore per la pace e la giustizia.» I suoi occhi si inumidirono mentre quello di Odino sembrava risplendere dello stesso sentimento. «Ho insegnato loro ad amarsi a vicenda e a proteggersi e aiutarsi...»  
«Lo so, Frigga, so che nessuna colpa macchia le tue mani.» Odino le prese fra le proprie e le baciò.  
«E nessuna macchia le tue, mio adorato marito. Non ci sono colpe se l'unico amore in grado di unirli era anche l'unico che li avrebbe condannati.»  
«Oh, Frigga... Per le leggi di Asgard è un reato inconcepibile! Per il mio cuore è una vergogna che non riuscirò mai a sotterrare.»  
Frigga tenne strette le sue mani con forza.  
«Non devi sotterrarla, devi affrontarla e vincerla. Cos'è la vergogna rispetto all'affetto di un figlio, alla sua devozione? Loki è lontano adesso, ma non è perduto. Puoi ritrovarlo.»  
Odino scosse il capo.  
«Non credo ci sia più speranza per lui...»  
«Ve n'è. Io lo so, c'è speranza per quel figlio, ma se allontanerai anche Thor non ce ne sarà per nessuno. Sono legati in questo peccato come non potrebbero esserlo in nessun altro modo. Non punirli più del necessario, non servirà a cancellarlo.»  
Fu poi Frigga a baciare le sue mani e a bagnarle con le sue lacrime.  
«Lasciameli vedere, lascia che parli con loro e lascia che il silenzio parli a te. E ascoltalo.»  
Pregò che suo marito non la scacciasse, che non le impedisse nuovamente di essere una madre.  
Pregò che Odino fosse più forte del suo trono.  
Una carezza gentile le portò via una lacrima.  
«Non so se sarò mai in grado di perdonare Thor. Non so se sarò mai in grado di chiamarlo ancora figlio mio... ma non calpesterò il tuo affetto, Frigga, non quando esso è così forte da fare invidia al mio stesso orgoglio.»  
Le baciò la nuca e fece scivolare via le sue mani.  
«Dirò alle guardie di condurti ove desideri e di restare tutto il tempo che vorrai.» Odino si alzò sostenendosi alla sua lancia, e Frigga, ancora in ginocchio, assentì con il capo.  
 _Ti ringrazio._  
Non lo disse; sapeva che l'avrebbe solo ferito ancora.

 

 

*

 

 

Loki sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e poi quel profumo dolce e familiare invadere prepotente la cella.  
«Non è qui che dovresti essere» esordì voltando le spalle e incontrando gli occhi di sua madre.  
Frigga gli sorrise con dolcezza e lui sentì il petto incrinarsi davanti a quell'immagine.  
Accanto a lei due guardie, che rimasero indietro quando la regina attraversò senza impedimenti la barriera di seiðr fino a giungere a pochi passi da lui.  
«No. È qui che devo essere, figlio mio.» Quando sentì la sua mano accarezzargli il volto mandò giù un nodo umido e, benché avesse voluto, non riuscì a sottrarsi alla sua carezza. Lasciò che il calore del suo palmo si irradiasse sulla sua pelle fino a giungere nelle pieghe più profonde del suo cuore.  
«Ti manda lui? Crede di potermi manipolare affinché accetti le sue regole?» chiese velenoso ma Frigga non tirò via la sua mano. Ne aggiunse un'altra e gli circondò il viso con i palmi.  
«Odino vuole solo proteggere i regni. Anche Freyja è giunta ad Asgard con lo stesso intento.»  
Sorrise.  
«Immaginavo che la regina di Vanaheim si fosse sentita presa in causa dalle malefatte del suo vecchio comandante.»  
Frigga gli donò uno sguardo di rimprovero che sembrò riportarlo indietro nel tempo, quando non c'era una cella attorno a loro ma gli alberi in fiore dei suoi giardini, quando non si parlava di distruggere un mondo, ma solo di affrontare con diplomazia le schermaglie con Sif e gli altri ragazzi.  
Una vita fa.  
«Styrkárr è pericoloso, lo sai bene, ma benché la sua minaccia sia per me motivo di profonda preoccupazione, sono qui solo in veste di madre, per poter guardare gli occhi del mio bambino e dirgli che nulla è cambiato nel mio cuore.»  
Non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima. Frigga riusciva a entrare dentro di lui come non era mai riuscito nessuno, più forte del dolore e più forte dell'amore stesso.  
Loki le prese una mano e la baciò.  
«Perdonami se le parole di oggi ti hanno ferito, madre.»  
«Ho imparato da tempo a saper interpretare la tua lingua, Loki.»  
Sorrise sincero tenendo quelle mani strette nelle proprie.  
Poi il sorriso tramontò mentre guardava l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
«Come sta?» chiese soltanto e Frigga sospirò.  
«Andrò nelle segrete e farò in modo che venga riservato il giusto trattamento che si conviene a un principe.»  
«Un principe...» Scosse il capo con un sorriso. «Non è un principe lì sotto.»  
«È sempre un principe, in qualunque luogo, qualsiasi pelle vesta. È sempre mio figlio e tuo fratello.»  
«Ho perduto da tempo il diletto di definire cosa sia realmente per me» ammise lasciando andare le sue mani e dandole le spalle.  
Non era suo fratello, era altro, era niente ed era tutto.  
Era più di un fratello, più di un amante, più di un avversario, più di una vittoria.  
«Non perdonerò nessuno che permetterà che le venga fatto del male» affermò poi duramente tornando a guardarla negli occhi. «Nessuno, madre. Neanche te.»  
Frigga sembrò assorbire con una certa inquietudine quelle parole ma assentì con un cenno della testa.  
«Non lo perdonerei io per prima. Nessuno leverà una mano su di _lei_.»  
E come sempre sua madre riusciva ad andare al di là delle parole, al di là delle maschere e di ogni illusione.  
Si sentì rinfrancato da quella promessa. Sapeva che di lei poteva fidarsi come di nessun altro.  
«Amora ha sigillato il mio seiðr.» Le confidò infine. «E so che anche se ti chiedessi di sciogliere quella catena non potresti farlo...» _E forse neanche lo vorresti._  
Frigga soppesò ogni respiro e ogni silenzio. Congiunse le mani sul ventre e lo guardò con rigore.  
«Non avresti dovuto creare alcun legame con lei, Loki, men che mai con qualcuno come Styrkárr.»  
«Ho sempre pensato che non conti il percorso che si sceglie di intraprendere, madre, quanto la meta a cui esso è destinato. Un alleato è solo un'altra arma da brandire: ho scelto quelle che mi erano più utili.»  
«Questa tua filosofia ti ha arrecato solo dolore. Quanto credi di poterne sopportare prima di ammettere di aver sbagliato?»  
Sorrise e abbassò il capo.  
«È questo il punto: non credo di aver mai sbagliato a volere ciò che voglio e a lottare con ogni mezzo lecito o meno per ottenerlo.» La guardò con occhi sicuri e privi di incertezze. «Nessuna guerra risparmia cicatrici. Sono pronto a indossare tutte quelle che saranno necessarie.»  
«Oh, Loki...» Ritrovò di nuovo la sua mano stretta in quelle di sua madre e il suo sguardo a chiedergli qualcosa che Loki, con tutto l'amore che ancora provava verso di lei e che sempre avrebbe provato, non poteva concederle: una resa.  
 _No, mai._  
Piuttosto avrebbe perso la vita, ma non avrebbe piegato il capo dinnanzi a Odino. Non più.  
«Madre...» Perse un po' di arroganza e le mostrò quell'angolo di cuore buio in cui solo i suoi occhi erano sempre giunti. «Vorrei che ti assicurassi che sia al sicuro. Te lo chiedo anche se so che lo farai comunque.» _Perché ami lui quanto io amo lei._  
Frigga annuì in silenzio e gli lasciò andare la mano.  
«Farò quanto in mio potere per proteggerla ma, Loki, ti prego di riflettere: non governi sui Nove Regni se pieghi il capo al primo capriccio di un figlio.»  
«Io non-»  
«Ascoltami, adesso.» Sua madre lo interruppe con fermezza e Loki tacque ingoiando ogni altra parola. «Se vuoi proteggere Thor, o il suo riflesso negli occhi di quella fanciulla, sappi che dovrai sacrificare molto più della tua carne. Ci sono cicatrici che non vestono la pelle ma l'anima, e quelle che solcano l'onore di un uomo sono le più difficili da sopportare.» Sospirò sotto lo sguardo severo di Frigga e vide la Regina nelle parole di sua madre. Non avrebbe mai voluto piegarsi davanti alle minacce di Odino eppure sapeva bene che Frigga aveva ragione.  
«Credi davvero che userebbe il suo amato figlio per costringermi a collaborare?» Lo chiese con un finto sorriso ironico. Sua madre non gli credette: troppo palese quella bugia.  
«Alleandoti con Styrkárr hai risvegliato la brace di un vecchio astio, e se i Vanir ci sono restati fedeli è perché Freyja è una regina degna di sedere su un trono. Ma il cuore di Odino è stato colpito da una ferita ancora più profonda e tu sai bene che nulla può contro la collera di tuo padre.»  
Mandò giù un ago di rabbia ma non mostrò un solo velo coprire il suo viso. Frigga prese un respiro profondo e continuò a osservarlo con espressione autorevole.  
«Mi chiedi se Odino si servirà di _Sigyn_ per colpire te? Sì, lo farà, perché se c'è un difetto che accomuna tutti gli uomini di questa famiglia è l'orgoglio. Quel dannato e stupido orgoglio.»  
«E io dovrei calpestare il mio per assecondare quello di quel vecchio?» sbraitò perdendo la calma.  
Frigga sospirò e abbandonò stancamente la cella. Loki la vide sparire dietro la parete dorata e scendere i pochi pioli prima di voltarsi e guardarlo ancora.  
«Esiste un bene per cui anche l'orgoglio perde di valore, Loki, e cambia da cuore in cuore. Per me è e sarà sempre la famiglia, i miei figli. Per Odino il suo regno.» Si concesse una pausa prima di porgergli quella domanda a cui Loki aveva già dato risposta dentro di sé. «Per te cos'è?»  
E quella risposta restò ad aleggiare nel silenzio quando Frigga abbandonò le prigioni con le due guardie al suo fianco.

 

 

*

 

 

Le urla si erano affievolite. Le guardie dovevano aver lasciato quel corridoio, perché Sigyn non udì più alcun suono che non fosse il gocciolare dell'acqua dalle pietre del soffitto.  
Si era seduta a terra, con la testa contro il muro; le braccia poggiate sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo fisso davanti, a quelle sbarre di ferro. Nessuna paura sul suo viso, nessuna emozione che tradiva alcun timore.  
Chiunque avesse osato varcare quella soglia non avrebbe avuto vittoria facile.  
Nessuno entrò. Nessuno attraversò quel corridoio.  
Si ritrovò più volte a seguire il profilo del prigioniero di fronte alla sua cella. Era ancora rannicchiato a terra, ma non stava dormendo. Ne era certa.  
Aveva ascoltato il suo respiro, si era concentrata su ogni singolo rantolo per evitare di far vagare la testa su inutili e stupide fantasie.  
Doveva mantenere la concentrazione e il sangue freddo, solo così avrebbe potuto affrontare ogni situazione, indipendentemente da quanto ardua fosse stata.  
Poi, d'improvviso, un rumore metallico risuonò fra i corridoi. Saettò con lo sguardo alle destra e poi alla sinistra ma non scorse nessuno.  
«Stanno giocando a dadi.» Udì un brontolio stanco: era il prigioniero. «Prima del cambio si radunano in una cella vuota e scommettono.» Sigyn lo vide scostare la coperta lercia e piegare un gomito a terra. Poggiò il mento nel palmo e la guardò ghignando attraverso le sbarre. «Indovina cosa si giocano...» Non rispose e l'uomo sorrise nuovamente. «Noi. Decidono a chi tocca il diletto di farci urlare.»  
«Se tenti di spaventarmi devo deluderti: non sono quel genere di donna» affermò fiera. Il prigioniero sbadigliò e si mise a sedere.  
«Buon per te» sospirò  poggiando a sua volta le spalle contro la parete.  
«Perché sei qui?» Gli chiese benché non le interessasse molto la risposta, ma tutto era meglio di quel silenzio freddo che puzzava di attesa. Attesa per cosa, poi, preferiva non chiederselo sul serio.  
«Sono un disertore.» Le rispose l'uomo senza colore.  
«Allora hai ragione di startene qui.»  
L'uomo lasciò andare una debole rauca risata.  
«Ho solo dato più valore alla mia pelle che al lustro del mio amato sovrano... Se questo è un motivo per togliere la libertà a un onesto cittadino, mi chiedo quanto realmente sia magnanimo il nostro re.»  
Mandò giù un gomitolo acido. Ripensò alle parole di suo padre, alla sua rabbia, alla sua confessione di preferirlo mai nato piuttosto che macchiato con quel peccato.  
«Se eri un soldato, sai bene che giurare fedeltà ad Asgard è un voto che ti vincola per la vita. Disertare equivale a tradire il tuo regno. E non c'è alcuna onestà in questo.» Eppure dalle sue labbra uscirono le parole con cui Thor era cresciuto da bambino. L'onore, la devozione per Asgard e per suo padre.  
«Parole sagge per qualcuno che si trova nella mia stessa posizione...»  
Non ribatté. Osservò gli occhi scuri dell'uomo e le sue labbra secche che si piegavano nell'ennesimo stanco sorriso.  
«Mio padre ha servito e combattuto al fianco di Odino nell'assalto a Jotunheim, durante l'ultima grande guerra contro gli Jotun. Perse la vita, morendo con le mani strette attorno alla sua spada, con il nome di Asgard sulla lingua e una moglie e un figlio che lo aspettavano a casa...» Il sorriso si spense a ogni parola, mentre Sigyn sentiva la sua gola stringersi ad ogni discesa di saliva.  
«È morto con onore. Dovresti esserne orgoglioso» disse.  
L'uomo continuò a guardarla in silenzio prima di continuare a narrare la sua storia. «Mio padre è morto con onore, sì... Ma per cosa? Per difendere un re che ha raccolto fra le braccia il figlio di un nemico? Che ha infettato Asgard con il veleno di quella piccola serpe?» L'uomo si infervorò ma sembrò ritrovare in breve il suo autocontrollo. Sigyn invece sembrava aver smesso perfino di respirare. «Io sono entrato nell'esercito cullato dal ricordo di mio padre, pronto a rendere orgoglioso lui nel Valhalla così come lui aveva reso orgoglioso me, ma il giorno in cui quel mezzo Jotun ha tradito e ha portato quei dannati mostri qui, e me li sono trovati davanti, ho visto solo gli occhi di mia moglie... E sai cosa ho capito? Che non ne valeva la pena.» Di nuovo un sorriso, stavolta dolce mentre sembrava che il castano dei suoi occhi si coprisse di ricordi. «Ho gettato la spada e sono corso via, sono corso da mia moglie e l'ho tenuta stretta a me fino al giorno dopo, quando la guardia reale ha sfondato la porta della mia casa per trascinarmi via e rinchiudermi qui. E se adesso mi chiedessi se lo rifarei, se getterei via l'onore e la libertà per avere una sola notte fra le braccia della mia sposa, ti risponderei di sì. Se questo fa di me un vigliacco e un uomo degno di queste prigioni, allora così sia. Sopporterò la mia condanna così come tu sopporterai stoicamente la tua, bella fanciulla, mi auguro solo che anche per te ne sia valsa la pena.»  
Attraverso le parole dell'uomo, Sigyn rivisse quei giorni che sembravano lontani e allo stesso tempo che erano così ancora caldi nella sua memoria: il tradimento di Loki, il Distruttore... La morte. Per pochi attimi aveva veduto i cancelli del Valhalla, come un sogno luminoso disegnato instabile su uno specchio d'acqua. Rivisse anche i giorni che ne seguirono, quelli che precedettero, i giorni appena trascorsi sulla Terra. Migliaia di giorni scorsero via nei suoi pensieri.  
«Perdonami se ho giocato con la tua paura» disse ancora l'uomo. «È trascorso così tanto dall'ultima volta che ho incontrato una fanciulla che devo aver scordato le giuste maniere.»  
Sigyn scosse il capo.  
«Nessun rancore.» E lui la ringraziò con un cenno della testa. «Qual è il tuo nome, soldato?» chiese a quel punto.  
«Enok, mia signora.»  
Sorrise per quell'appellativo che non aveva mai realmente sentito suo.  
«Non sono una signora.» Lo corresse, ed Enok ricambiò quel sorriso.  
«E io non sono un soldato.»  
Uno sguardo di intesa cameratesca.  
Per tanti anni aveva vissuto circondata da linee nette, senza sfumature. Per anni, secoli, aveva vissuto senza rendersi conto che invece c'era sempre una sfumatura in ogni scelta, incapace di capire che giusto o sbagliato avevano confini labili, che un errore non sempre era sinonimo di sconfitta.  
Se avesse visto quelle sfumature prima, se solo avesse capito prima che c'era ancora un margine per recuperare, per tenere strette fra le dita quelle di suo fratello, che poteva amarlo senza sentirsi in colpa forse...  
Aveva vissuto tanti anni eppure aveva imparato così poco.  
«E il tuo nome? A meno che tu non voglia tener segreto anche quello.»  
A quella domanda prese un denso respiro.  
«Sigyn» rispose. «Sono Sigyn.»  
Quando lo soffiò via sembrò quasi aver lasciato andare per sempre anche quel peso che aveva soffocato il suo cuore per tutto quel tempo.  
Enok annuì.  
«Allora, coraggiosa Sigyn, cosa mi rispondi?... Commetteresti ancora il tuo misterioso crimine, adesso che conosci il severo castigo a cui ti ha condannato?»  
Trascorrere i suoi giorni in quelle fetide segrete con il rischio di essere usata per sfogare i bassi istinti dei più vili carcerieri. Sentire risuonare per sempre nelle orecchie le parole velenose di Odino, rivedere la sua rabbia e la sua delusione. Essere conscia di aver perso la sua fiducia e prima ancora il suo rispetto. Accettare di aver tradito i suoi stessi compagni, la sua dolce Jane. Aspettare un perdono che non le avrebbe forse concesso mai.  
Era un castigo più che severo, era una condanna che non avrebbe mai realmente avuto fine. E tutto solo per aver amato, per aver amato illecitamente un fratello che non  era mai neanche stato tale.  
Guardò gli occhi bruni di Enok e sorrise.  
La risposta era dannatamente  scontata.  
«Sì» sospirò. «Lo commetterei altre mille volte.»

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Styrkárr teneva lo sguardo celato e il capo sollevato.  
Amora scrutò il suo viso nell'attesa di una risposta. Al suo fianco, Thor era silente.  
«Sono su Asgard» disse infine il Vanr riaprendo gli occhi.  
Un palpito eccitato saltò nel petto dell'Incantatrice che si voltò a guardare il profilo di Thor. Il suo principe le ricambiò lo sguardo con espressione glaciale.  
«Ti avverto: hai solo questa opportunità. Poi basta con i giochi.» Il tono di Styrkárr non ammetteva repliche. Amora avrebbe voluto fracassargli il cranio fra le falangi ma non era ancora venuto il tempo. Annuì soltanto.  
«Non sarà un'opportunità sprecata. E poi potremo portare a compimento il tuo caro piano.» Gli sorrise e Styrkárr preferì non ribattere alla sua provocazione. Strinse l'impugnatura di Mjolnir nella mano e la guardò severo.  
«Fa' in fretta.» Le ordinò.  
«Sai bene che non dipende da me, ma qualcosa mi dice che non ci vorrà molto.»  
Si avvicinò poi alla parete nuda allungando la mano contro di essa. Creò quindi un vortice di energia che avrebbe collegato i due luoghi.  
Thor la affiancò tenendo nel pugno la spada che lei gli aveva donato.  
«Sei pronto a rendermi felice, mio campione?» Gli chiese per solleticare l'unico vero sentimento che bruciava in quelle iridi di ghiaccio.  
Thor sorrise in maniera sinistra mentre si avvicinava al passaggio dimensionale.  
«Dimmi quanti cuori vuoi che porga ai tuoi piedi e lo farò.»  
«Oh, amor mio, me ne bastano cinque.» Sorrise a sua volta. «Solo cinque.»  
Thor assentì prima di varcare la soglia della finestra di energia che aveva creato.  
Amora si voltò verso Styrkárr un'ultima volta, un ultimo falso sorriso e poi seguì Thor attraverso il varco.  
Un attimo dopo il sole di Midgard bruciava sui loro volti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	24. Legame di sangue

***

Freyja avrebbe soggiornato nelle stanze regali. Questo era ciò che era stato riferito a Fandral da una delle domestiche, e Sif non sprecò molto tempo a domandarsi della veridicità di quella confidenza: Fandral sapeva essere molto convincente a modo suo.  
Attraversò il lungo corridoio in compagnia di Volstagg e dello spadaccino, e giunsero dinnanzi alla porta che era di certo quella che chiudeva le camere riservate alla regina di Vanaheim: alla sua custodia, quattro guardie Vanir che non impiegarono che pochi secondi prima di puntare alle loro gole le armi.  
«Non potete stare qui senza permesso di Odino» sentenziò uno dei soldati.  
«Non abbiamo intenzione di varcare quella porta. Stiamo solo cercando il nostro compagno» spiegò Fandral  con il palmo poggiato sull'elsa del suo fioretto ancora infoderato.  
«Chiediamo solo di sapere se si trova ancora in compagnia della regina Freyja» aggiunse Sif, e il soldato la guardò a lungo prima di abbassare l'arma, subito seguito dalle altre guardie.  
«Lady Sif e i tre guerrieri, presumo» disse poi scrutandoli con attenzione.  
«Al momento due» precisò Volstagg. «E stiamo per appunto cercando il terzo.»  
«Lord Hogun è ancora in consiglio con la Regina. Non potete disturbare.»  
Sif scambiò uno sguardo con i suoi compagni. Un tacito accordo.  
«Bene. Aspetteremo qui che termini il suo incontro» propose.  
Il soldato annuì.  
«Permesso concesso» disse poi facendo fiorire un sorriso sulle labbra della donna.  
«Non era un permesso quello che chiedevamo.»  
Anche il Vanr sorrise.  
«Le voci sono dunque verità: la prode Lady Sif, tanto coraggiosa quanto incantevole.» I suoi occhi neri si assottigliarono ulteriormente mentre il sorriso di Sif tramontò per lasciare posto un'espressione annoiata.  
«Fossi in te darei adito anche a quelle che parlano della sua permalosità, mio buon amico» sospirò Volstagg. «Sono altrettanto vere.»  
Fandral rise. «Per non parlare della sua crudeltà...» aggiunse poi facendo ridere anche il compagno.  
Sif li guardò con la coda dell'occhio non degnandoli neanche di una risposta.  
Uomini... così stupidi.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le guardie non erano ancora giunte. Sigyn aveva trascorso le successive ore ad attendere di vederle aggirarsi per i corridoi e, nel peggiore degli scenari, di varcare la soglia della sua cella.  
Non era accaduto. Non ancora.  
Enok le aveva parlato ancora della sua casa. Diceva di vederla ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, diceva che  terminata la sua pena sarebbe tornato dalla sua sposa e avrebbe trascorso il resto della vita a coltivare i campi. Sarebbe tornato ogni sera stanco, con le mani sporche e la schiena a pezzi ma che sua moglie avrebbe reso quel giorno più leggero con un solo sorriso.  
Le aveva chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto lei, perché era quel pensiero che avrebbe potuto aiutarla nella prigionia.  
Sigyn non gli aveva risposto, Sigyn non conosceva risposte perché non sapeva se la sua prigionia avrebbe mai avuto fine. Se anche fosse uscita da quella cella, Asgard non sarebbe stata più la sua casa.  
Neanche Midgard poteva più esserlo, non dopo che aveva tradito la fiducia dei suoi compagni e l'amore di Jane. Aveva tradito la fiducia stessa che Midgard aveva riservato in Thor, quando aveva permesso che Styrkárr venisse in possesso di Mjolnir.  
Ora Enok giaceva sul pavimento con gli occhi chiusi, perso in un altro sonno in cui avrebbe visto la sua casa e il sorriso della sua sposa.  
Sigyn si passò le dita sulla fronte sentendo lo stomaco brontolare e la gola stringere. Non aveva neanche dell'acqua in quella cella, tanto meno del cibo.  
Forse la sua condanna sarebbe stata quella di morire di stenti e di fame.  
Quale umiliazione...  
Sentì il rumore di stivali giungere da lontano e il cuore palpitò più velocemente.  
Si irrigidì con le spalle contro il muro e prese profondi respiri.  
I passi si fecero più vicini. Era più di un uomo, forse due, tre. Udì il fruscio delle vesti e il tintinnio metallico delle catene, o erano spade. Non aveva la lucidità necessaria per poter decidere con più sicurezza.  
I suoi pensieri furono gelati nel momento in cui una guardia giunse dinnanzi alla sua cella. Le vesti erano quelle scure dei carcerieri, le mani a stringere una grossa chiave.  
Si alzò immediatamente in piedi cercando di non far trapelare la sua inquietudine.  
Era un guerriero, per le Norne, le sue gambe non avrebbero tremato!  
L'uomo la guardò con evidente curiosità e un accenno di sorriso sul viso barbuto mentre infilava la chiave nella grossa serratura.  
Sigyn strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi quando l'uomo aprì la cella. Era pronta a usarli se fosse stato necessario.  
Ma la guardia non entrò, non le si rivolse neanche più con lo sguardo.  
Era diretto a qualcun altro quello sguardo, e quando l'uomo parlò, capì anche chi fosse: «Prego, mia regina.»  
A scorgere il viso di sua madre non seppe trattenere una lacrima che scivolò vilmente sulla sua guancia ancora dolente.  
«Potete lasciarci.» La sua voce era come al solito decisa ma rassicurante.  
La guardia chiuse la cella alle spalle di Frigga e si allontanò. Tre guardie reali, le stesse che li avevano prelevati dalla Terra, si porsero a difesa della cella, celandone la vista a chiunque avesse transitato nel corridoio.  
Sigyn sentì il cuore battere così forte da fare male.  
Non riuscì neanche a scostarsi dalla parete a cui aveva quasi incollato la schiena.  
Fu Frigga a fare ancora un passo, con le mani intrecciate davanti, e la sua bella veste di sera a scivolare su quel pavimento indegno perfino di essere calpestato dai suoi piedi.  
«Madre...» sospirò sentendo il freddo soffiare sulla pelle resa umida da quell'unica lacrima.  
Frigga non disse nulla.  
Si avvicinò ancora. Le poggiò una mano sul viso e asciugò con il pollice quella piccola riga salata.  
«Perdonami.» Subito ne cadde un'altra. «Perdonami, madre.»  
Quando poi le sorrise dolcemente, Sigyn non riuscì a trattenerle più.  
«Ti prego, perdonami.»  
Frigga la accolse fra le braccia, e Sigyn lasciò andare tutte quelle che aveva soffocato. Lasciò andare la sua colpa, la sua vergogna, la sua rabbia, la sua incertezza, la sua stessa paura. Lasciò che quel cuore che Loki diceva di amare tanto, rotolasse fra le mani di sua madre e che lì restasse a farsi stringere, così come le sue mani la strinsero forte contro il suo seno, così come le dita scivolarono dolci fra i suoi lunghi capelli.  
Se aveva ancora una casa, era fra quelle braccia.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Amora si guardò intorno con aria soddisfatta. Quel piccolo mondo era veramente interessante. Benché i suoi abitanti fossero poco più che fastidiosi e inutili insetti, Midgard era un luogo magnifico, con colori e aromi diversi e invitanti. Anche nella sua miseria era un luogo di una certa bellezza. Non si stupiva che Thor lo avesse sempre amato, ciò che non tollerava era che avesse preso a cuore quegli stupidi terrestri, che avesse preso a cuore una di loro.  
Lo guardò con un sorriso mentre il sole caldo si rifletteva sull'oro della sua armatura.  
Attorno a loro un'ampia landa di sabbia. Poco distante, una città illuminata da mille fuochi elettrici, visibili nonostante il giorno.  
«Dove trovo i cinque cuori che mi hai chiesto?» Le domandò Thor toccando con le dita, coperte dai guanti, l'elsa della sua spada che pendeva al suo fianco sinistro.  
Amora ne percorse la lunghezza con lo sguardo prima di portarlo all'orizzonte assolato.  
«Saranno loro a trovare te. Non temere» gli rispose incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Dovrai solo attirare la loro attenzione.» Sorrise verso il suo principe.  
Thor studiò in silenzio la sua espressione per poi tornare con lo sguardo alla città in lontananza.  
«Non sarà un problema» affermò estraendo poi la sua spada. «Quando giungeranno, strapperò i loro cuori con le mie mani.»  
«So che lo farai, amore mio» sospirò ancora la donna mentre guardava Thor che si incamminava verso il piccolo centro abitato. «O per lo meno ci proverai...» aggiunse in solitudine mentre aspettava che il suo piano si realizzasse davanti ai suoi occhi.  
 _Piccola serpe, avrai ciò che meriti._  
Ancora un sorriso baciò le sue labbra quando si udirono le prime urla.

 

 

*

 

 

«Non dire cazzate!» brontolò Clint lanciandole contro una manciata di patatine.  
Natasha sorrise.  
«È solo la verità» ribatté raccogliendone una dalla tastiera del PC e portandola alla bocca. «Ho sentito la Hill dirlo con le mie orecchie.»  
Clint sbuffò togliendo i piedi dal tavolo e guardando annoiato i monitor.  
«Come può dire che sono gay? Siamo anche stati a letto insieme!»  
«Prova a ricordarti come è andata, forse è da lì che è nata la sua convinzione della tua omosessualità.»  
Stavolta le arrivò una penna che la colpì dritta alla nuca.  
«Fai sesso con me e poi ne riparliamo.»  
Si voltò a guardarlo con un ghigno.  
«A tuo rischio e pericolo... Lo sai cosa si dice delle vedove nere? Spesso uccidono il maschio dopo l'accoppiamento.»  
Clint sorrise.  
«Ora capisco perché sei ancora single nonostante quelle tette.»  
Natasha non aveva nulla da lanciargli a parte uno sguardo divertito.  
Fury aveva acconsentito a dar loro solo il compito di monitorare la situazione, e così avevano trascorso l'intera mattina nella sala monitor a cercare qualcosa che li potesse condurre da Styrkárr o da Amora.  
Fino a quel momento era stata una ricerca infruttuosa.  
«Dato che stiamo in tema di confidenze, è vera quella storia di te e Ward?» chiese Clint accartocciando la busta di alluminio e lanciandola nel cestino all'angolo della stanza.  
«È ancora vivo, giusto? Credo basti come risposta.»  
Clint sorrise e sul suo viso lesse la voglia di non abbandonare quella discussione, ma un sibilo risuonò nella sala spezzando quella parentesi di apparente relax.  
«Che succede?» mormorò la Vedova Nera cercando la natura di quell'allarme.  
Anche Barton si mise al lavoro.  
«C'è stato un attacco, a poche miglia da Las Vegas.» La informò recuperando le immagini delle telecamere nella zona.  
Si vedeva fumo e fiamme, gente che correva spaventata.  
«Un attentato?» chiese Natasha. «Da parte di chi?»  
«Lo sapremo presto.»  
Clint recuperò altre riprese mentre nella stanza entravano alcuni agenti che riportavano la medesima notizia.  
«Agente Romanoff, dobbiamo contattare il direttore?» le chiese uno di loro.  
«Prima dobbiamo avere qualcosa da dirgli» rispose e l'uomo annuì.  
«Nat... vieni a vedere!» La voce di Clint arrivò debole alle sue orecchie. Lo raggiunse e guardò il monitor.  
Schiuse la labbra per lo sconcerto non riuscendo a non far battere con meno forza il suo cuore.  
«Non può essere...» sospirò mentre guardava un uomo che veniva gettato a terra. Una lama lo trafisse alla schiena.  
L'elsa era impugnata da Thor.

 

 

*

 

 

Bruce non riuscì a non sorridere mentre guardava Steve che cercava di trattenersi dall'afferrare Tony per il collo.  
«Neanche un piccolo dettaglio? Niente di sconcio, giusto qualche accenno...» insisteva Stark mentre Steve beveva il suo caffè con invidiabile self control, chissà per quanto ancora. «Andiamo, Rogers! È anche merito mio se ti sei trovato la fidanzata.»  
«Stark, se non la pianti con questa storia vedrai un lato di me che, credimi, preferiresti non conoscere.» Fu la replica – minaccia – del capitano, che si alzò poi dalla sedia per abbandonare Tony e la sua curiosità al tavolo.  
«Scusalo, Steve. Cerca solo di distrarsi» disse quando il compagno lo affiancò.  
Steve prese un respiro e poi sbuffò.  
«Potrebbe trovarsi un altro modo per distrarsi al di fuori del farsi gli affari degli altri, e quando dico “degli altri” intendo “miei.”... Brutto pettegolo...»  
«Guarda che ti ho sentito!» brontolò Tony dall'altro lato della stanza. «E comunque posso sempre chiedere a Linn. Siamo amici e molto intimi, anche.»  
Steve si voltò spazientito.  
«Tu provaci solo a dirle qualcosa, Stark!»  
«Uh... paura che vengano fuori dettagli imbarazzanti, Cap? Dimensioni o durata?»  
«Ok, te la sei cercata adesso!»  
Bruce rise ancora mentre Steve si dirigeva furente verso di Tony che a sua volta era balzato in piedi pronto a prendere la porta, ma con un sorriso divertito sul viso.  
Erano davvero una banda di strambi personaggi, doveva ammetterlo, e qualche volta l'essere in possesso di un alter ego verde sembrava essere anche la cosa meno strana di tutte.  
Alquanto inquietante...  
Tony era appena saltato sul tavolo, con Steve sul punto di tirarlo giù con maniere ben poco cortesi, quando Natasha era entrata come una furia dalla porta.  
«Preparatevi!» aveva ordinato loro. Sul viso un'espressione dura.  
Bruce si era avvicinato stringendo ancora nella mano il suo caffè ormai freddo.  
«Prepararci per cosa?» chiese.  
Tony era sceso dal tavolo e Steve aveva dimenticato la sua vendetta per prestare tutta la sua attenzione alla compagna.  
«Che sta accadendo adesso, Nat?»  
«Dobbiamo andare in Nevada. C'è un attacco in corso» comunicò loro. «Clint sta preparando il jet... Bruce, stavolta vieni con noi.»  
Un secondo che parve durare un eternità.  
Il dottore mandò giù la sua inquietudine mentre si sistemava gli occhiali.  
«Per quale motivo?» Fu Tony a chiederlo e Bruce temette la risposta.  
«Perché abbiamo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile per fermarlo.»  
Odiava doverlo fare, odiava doverlo lasciare andare, ma non poteva neanche tirarsi indietro. La vacanza era durata anche troppo.  
Annuì soltanto mentre Steve si avvicinava ulteriormente a Natasha con la stessa domanda che stava attraversando la sua testa e di certo anche quella di Tony.  
«Per fermare chi?»  
Natasha prese un profondo respiro che diceva tanto. Bruce sentì il cuore rallentare e poi riprendere a battere forte. Il contabattiti stava già andando su di giri.  
«Thor» rispose Natasha, e probabilmente quello di tutti stava battendo alla stessa folle velocità.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Indossava ancora quei vestiti terrestri, quei volgari jeans e quella camicia chiara.  
Su una seggiola, Loki aveva trovato degli abiti puliti, accuratamente piegati. Li aveva lasciati lì, senza dar loro più di un fugace sguardo.  
Da quando Frigga aveva lasciato la sua cella, aveva trascorso il tempo in silenzio, con la mente impegnata a correre tortuosa.  
Freyja era lì, il che voleva dire che Vanaheim era pronta a scendere in campo in caso di guerra, benché fosse più probabile che quella guerra vedesse impegnata in prima linea Asgard. In fondo era questo il piano di Styrkárr: attaccare Asgard e farla cadere. Eliminare la famiglia reale e prenderne il controllo, che poi lo facesse in nome di un regno che lo aveva cacciato e di una regina che lo aveva rinnegato, erano questioni che non lo riguardavano, che non riguardavano neanche Odino.  
Odino voleva solo liberarsi di quel Vanr e riprendere Mjolnir e, con esso, riprendersi Thor.  
E lui l'avrebbe persa ancora una volta.  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi respirando a fondo.  
No, non era disposto ad accettare quell'eventualità, in nessun caso. Non adesso che l'aveva ritrovata, che le aveva aperto il cuore e che aveva lasciato cadere ogni maschera.  
No, non avrebbe perso Sigyn una seconda volta.  
Frigga l'avrebbe protetta dalle decisioni folli di Odino, e grazie all'incantesimo che aveva fatto, era al sicuro anche dalle mire dell'Incantatrice.  
Era al sicuro, e questo importava.  
Doveva solo riflettere e agire senza sbagliare e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
Nessun fallimento, non stavolta. Il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato troppo alto, troppo alto anche per lui.

 

 

*

 

 

La guardia entrò con fragore nella sala del trono, frantumando il silenzio che gli aveva fatto compagnia fino a quel momento.  
«Mio re!» Il pugno a battere sul petto e il capo chino.  
«Parla» comandò Odino e il soldato alzò il volto.  
«Heimdall chiede di voi. Dice di raggiungerlo con urgenza.»  
Lo congedò con un cenno del capo e aspettò che il giovane abbandonasse la sala prima di lasciare andare un lungo sospiro.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

«Quanto manca all'arrivo, Jarvis?»  
« _Undici minuti, signore_.»  
«Facciamo cinque, ok? Massima spinta nei propulsori.»  
« _Come desidera_.»  
Alle sue spalle, il jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D. lo seguiva. A bordo oltre a Cap, Clint, la Romanoff e Bruce, solo una manciata di agenti.  
Dalle immagini che stavano giungendo ciò che stava accadendo aveva tutte le caratteristiche per essere classificato sotto la didascalia “massacro”, e nessuno poteva credere che l'autore fosse Thor. Nessuno.  
Doveva essere un trucco, un'altra di quelle cazzate magiche asgardiane. C'era anche la bionda con lui, l'ex squilibrata che aveva messo in difficoltà anche Steve.  
Era un'illusione, di quelle che usava anche Loki.  
Non era di certo Thor quello che stava mettendo a fuoco e fiamme una piccola cittadina del Nevada.  
Thor era su Asgard, con Loki, ad affrontare le prediche di Odino.  
Era così, _doveva_ essere così.  
Fury si sarebbe occupato di evitare che quelle immagini giungessero su una qualsiasi piattaforma, tv, internet stesso. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. poteva permettersi certi sistemi di controllo, per quanto la cosa fosse inquietante.  
Iron Man scorse i fumi salire alti.  
Era ormai giunto. Altro che cinque minuti: ne aveva impiegati poco più di tre.  
« _Stark? Non fare di testa tua. Chiaro?_ » La raccomandazione di Steve risuonò nel suo casco.  
Volò proprio sopra al luogo dell'attacco scorgendo molti civili in fuga, alcuni bloccati fra le lamiere delle auto, altri fra i detriti di qualche edificio prossimo al crollo.  
«Ricevuto, Cap. Ma cercate di sbrigarvi.» Li invitò mascherando la sua reale preoccupazione.  
La situazione era peggio di quanto avevano immaginato.  
« _Saremo lì fra cinque minuti_.» Lo informò Natasha.  
Proprio in quel momento un uomo stava urlando in preda al dolore, con il busto schiacciato sotto il peso di un palo della luce caduto al suolo.  
Si diresse immediatamente verso di lui sollevando con facilità il lampione e permettendogli di scivolare via.  
«Tutto intero?» chiese e l'uomo annuì mostrando ancora sofferenza. Il viso segnato da lividi e tagli, gli abiti strappati. Soprattutto una comprensibile paura a bruciare nelle sue iridi.  
«Trova un riparo. Sta arrivando la cavalleria.» Provò a rassicurarlo, ma l'uomo sgranò gli occhi guardando oltre le spalle della sua Mark e poi iniziò a correre spaventato.  
Tony lasciò cadere a terra il lampione e si voltò scorgendo il motivo di quel terrore.  
Non poteva essere davvero lui.  
«Jarvis, rilevi una qualche energia insolita?» chiese mentre guardava il figuro che pretendeva di essere Thor avanzare a passo lento verso di lui. Fra le mani quella spada barocca che aveva trovato ridicola già dalle immagini. Come se il vero Thor potesse mai maneggiare una spada!  
« _Nessuna, signore_.»  
«Attiva gli infrarossi.»  
Almeno sarebbe stato facile stabilire che tipo di illusione era. Ma la vista della Mark rilevava valori stranamente nella norma. Era un corpo vivente quello che si faceva sempre più vicino.  
Disattivò gli infrarossi e zoomò sul suo viso. I suoi occhi erano gli stessi, i suoi lineamenti, la sua espressione.  
No, non puoi fregarmi.  
Non era Thor. Non poteva esserlo.  
«Jarvis, voglio che fai una comparazione in termini di valori vitali fra quelli rilevati da questo tizio e quelli che abbiamo in archivio di Thor.»  
« _Procedo subito_.»  
 _Non sei Thor._  
La ricerca avrebbe dato esito negativo. Ne era certo.  
Eppure si ritrovò ad attivare i propulsori inferiori e sollevarsi dal suolo di una decina di metri.  
« _Analisi terminata. I dati rilevati risultano compatibili con quelli in archivio_.»  
«Con quale percentuale?»  
« _99%, signore_.»  
Scosse il capo.  
«Non è possibile. Rifai il controllo.»  
« _Confronto in corso..._ » Tony guardò l'uomo che era ormai giunto a una manciata di metri da lui, con lo sguardo verso l'alto e un ghigno che non poteva appartenergli sulle labbra. « _Analisi terminata. I dati risultano matematicamente compatibili con quelli in archivio. Nessun margine di errore, signore. Vuole che ripeta ancora l'analisi?_ »  
«No, Jarvis...» sospirò.  
Non poteva essere Thor...  
Non gli restava che confutare le sue teorie sul campo e al diavolo le comparazioni scientifiche.  
Atterrò nuovamente al suolo e sollevò il frontalino del casco. L'aria calda gli soffiò sul viso.  
«Non sei male come imitazione, ma l'originale di solito ha qualche treccina in più» affermò.  
L'uomo di fronte sorrise ancora facendo roteare l'elsa nel palmo.  
«Sarai tu il primo.»  La voce... Era dannatamente simile a quella di Thor. Era praticamente uguale, ma non poteva essere la sua. «Preparati a darmi il tuo cuore, uomo di metallo.»  
Prima che potesse provare un ulteriore dubbio, si ritrovò sotto il suo attacco. La lama scorse veloce sulla sua armatura provocando un profondo squarcio nell'addome.  
Si alzò in volo per evitare un secondo attacco.  
«Di che diamine è fatta quella spada?!» chiese abbassando il frontalino.  
« _Materiale sconosciuto_.» Udì la voce di Jarvis mentre lo pseudo Thor saltava agilmente sulla carrozzeria di una macchina prendendo uno slancio che quasi lo raggiunse.  
Tony attivò nuovamente i propulsori e si allontanò sapendo di essere seguito. Tenne una velocità bassa in modo che per lo meno l'attenzione di quel chidiavolofosse si allontanasse dai civili.  
«Ehi, ragazzi, qui la situazione è pessima» comunicò al jet che ormai era prossimo a giungere.  
« _Che succede, Stark?_ »  
«Succede che questo qui ha la stessa mano pesante di Point Break...» mormorò voltandosi di spalle. «Ma è meno cordiale.»  
L'uomo continuava a corrergli dietro. Era lui che voleva: quegli occhi azzurri non sembravano bramare altro che vederlo crepare dolorosamente.  
Brutta, brutta sensazione.  
« _Sei riuscito a capire chi è? O cosa sia?_ » chiese Natasha attraverso l'auricolare.  
«Ho confrontato i suoi valori vitali con quelli di Thor... Per i calcoli di Jarvis si tratta della stessa persona.»  
« _Ma che significa, Stark? Non può essere Thor!_ »  
Tony scorse la sagoma del jet che si avvicinava sempre più.  
«Allora salta giù, Rogers, e guarda con i tuoi occhi.» Un paio di secondi dopo un piccolo puntino lasciò il jet. Tony sospirò. «Non intendevo in senso letterale, Cap.»

 

 

*

 

 

Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo non gli piaceva. Basta magie, basta incantesimi. Steve era stanco di tutte quelle assurdità aliene.  
Atterrò a terra sollevando un alone di polvere e si mise in piedi impugnando saldamente lo scudo con il braccio sinistro.  
Iron Man stava volando nella sua direzione. Prese a correre per andargli contro.  
Le strade erano vuote ma da dietro alle finestre delle abitazioni scorse volti spaventati. Buona parte della popolazione era riuscita a mettersi in salvo chiudendosi nelle case. Quando Nat e Clint sarebbero atterrati avrebbero aiutato il resto a trovare un luogo dove rifugiarsi. Fury stava mandando anche una squadra in supporto dalla divisione S.H.I.E.L.D. de Las Vegas.  
« _Sta venendo verso di te. Venti secondi allo scontro, Cap. Cerca di frenare i talloni_.» Lo informò Tony.  
Steve corse più velocemente finché la sua attenzione passò dalla sagoma rossa di Iron Man a quella d'oro che si stagliava di fronte.  
Rallentò il passo sempre più fino ad arrestarsi, quando anche l'uomo si fermò. Una spada nella mano, un lungo mantello bianco alle spalle. Il viso del suo vecchio amico.  
Schiuse le labbra.  
«Thor?»  
Era lui?  
Non era possibile. Thor era nel corpo di Sigyn, e Sigyn era su Asgard adesso.  
Che Loki avesse trovato il modo di farlo tornare quello di prima?  
E allora perché si stava comportando in quel modo?  
«Raccomanda l'anima al tuo Dio, mortale» enunciò con voce roca l'uomo che aveva a tutti gli effetti la fisicità e la voce del suo compagno di squadra. La lama puntata verso di lui. «Sto per prendere la tua vita.»  
«Cosa?-»  
L'attacco fu fulmineo. Steve parò il fendente con lo scudo e poi lo spinse via.  
«Chi sei?» chiese con un ringhio, osservando furioso il suo avversario.  
L'uomo sorrise.  
«Sono la falce nera che sta per cadere sulla tua testa.»  
Ancora un attacco, ancora una difesa sofferta.  
Aveva lottato tante volte con Thor, per allenarsi, per testare i suoi limiti, per mettersi alla prova, certo, ma conosceva la sua forza e il suo stie di combattimento, e doveva ammettere che chiunque fosse questa persona, somigliava a Thor non solo nella fisionomia.  
Fu per questo che non gli fu facile attaccare, fu per questo che Steve si limitò a parare i suoi attacchi, impossibilitato a portarne a segno uno.  
«Chi diavolo sei davvero?» chiese con affanno quando giunse l'ennesimo fendente che fischiò ancora sul vibranio del suo scudo. Un salto per evitarne un altro, un balzo indietro per impedire all'affondo di raggiungere la sua coscia. «Non sei Thor!» sentenziò ancora stringendo la fibbia di cuoio dello scudo.  
L'uomo sorrise nuovamente con il sole a riflettersi accecante sulla sua armatura e con una strana espressione sul viso.  
« _Smettila di parlare, capitano, e mettilo a terra_ » suggerì Clint mentre il jet sorvolava rumorosamente la zona.  
No, c'era qualcosa che non andava: quel tizio non poteva essere certamente Thor, perché Thor non avrebbe attaccato degli innocenti senza motivo e non avrebbe attaccato loro, soprattutto. Eppure più guardava il suo viso, più Steve si convinceva di avere davanti quello del suo amico.  
«Thor?» lo chiamò abbassando momentaneamente la difesa.  
« _Che stai combinando, Rogers?!_ » lo rimproverò Stark, ma Steve decise di fare di testa sua.  
«Thor, sono io, sono Steve» disse con fermezza. «Mi riconosci?»  
L'uomo rise senza rispondere e guardò la sua spada con un ghigno sadico.  
« _Smettila con queste cazzate, Steve. Non è Thor. Fallo fuori e basta!_ »  
« _Clint ha ragione, capitano. Non fidarti dei tuoi occhi, c'è di mezzo Amora. Non dimenticarti che la chiamano Incantatrice. Ci sarà un motivo..._ »  
Ma la voce di Natasha non riuscì a farlo desistere.  
«Thor, siamo noi -»  
«Non ha nessun valore per me. Chiunque tu sia. Devo solo strapparti il cuore dal petto e consegnarlo alla mia signora. E ora smettila di infastidirmi con le tue parole, lurido mortale.»  
Steve serrò la mascella sospirando. Al suo fianco atterrò Iron Man.  
«Credo sia sotto qualche sortilegio» disse verso la sua maschera di metallo.  
«Sei convinto che sia lui?» gli chiese Tony mentre Thor si avvicinava con passo deciso.  
Annuì.  
«Amora l'avrà fatto tornare come prima e gli avrà cancellato la memoria... anche _quella_ storia di Sigyn, forse.»  
Iron man si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Teoria un po' romanzata. Al giorno d'oggi nessuno fa più i lavaggi del cervello alla gente...» Il braccio puntato verso di lui. Steve gli bloccò il polso.  
«Non possiamo colpirlo, Stark!» gli ordinò.  
«Steve, guardati intorno! Anche se fosse come dici tu, dobbiamo impedirgli di continuare questa carneficina, e inoltre è chiaro che quello svitato vuole farci fuori. Perciò prima che colpisca lui, lo faremo noi.»  
Quando partì il colpo, Thor lo evitò facilmente ed evitò anche i successivi.  
«Lo tengo impegnato per un po'...» affermò poi Tony. Steve provò nuovamente a fermarlo ma senza successo.  
Iron man colpì ripetutamente l'avversario che però si fece scudo con la sua lama che pareva essere di un materiale simile al vibranio, in quanto non fu scalfita da nessun laser che Tony gli lanciò contro.  
Steve assistette impotente allo scontro fra i due quando sentì il tonfo che seguì l'arrivo di Occhio di Falco, gli occhiali neri sul naso e l'arco nelle mani.  
«Nat sta setacciando il perimetro alla ricerca di quella strega» comunicò.  
Steve seguì il profilo del suo viso.  
«Credi anche tu che sia un'illusione?» chiese brandendo lo scudo.  
«Non lo so, ma nel dubbio cerchiamo di metterlo comunque al tappeto, senza ferirlo troppo» rispose Clint tendendo la sua arma. «Può andare come piano, capitano?»  
Captain America prese un profondo respiro e poi annuì.  
«Possiamo provare.»  
E il dardo partì.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Gli aveva chiesto perdono ancora e poi ancora. Anche quando le lacrime si erano arrestate, anche quando il suo viso ferito era tornato asciutto, Sigyn aveva continuato a chiederle perdono, con il ginocchio a terra e le labbra premute contro il dorso delle sue mani.  
Ma Frigga l'aveva fatta alzare, le aveva sorriso ancora e le aveva chiesto come stesse. E Sigyn avrebbe voluto piangere ancora.  
«Sto bene. Starò bene» rispose con un sorriso sincero perché adesso che poteva averla di fronte stava davvero bene. Poi il sorriso sfumò mentre stringeva forte le sue mani. «Ma non dovresti essere qui, madre. Padre ha proibito che mi fosse fatta visita» ricordò senza nascondere il dolore per quella verità.  
Ma Frigga scosse il capo.  
«Odino ha revocato quell'ordine per me e mi ha concesso di porgerti visita... di porgerla ad entrambi.»  
Il suo cuore tornò a battere forte, la gola già arsa, si asciugò ulteriormente.  
«Sei stata da Loki?» chiese con un sospiro. Il sorriso di sua madre non andò via mentre annuiva.  
«Sta bene» rispose a quella domanda senza che Sigyn la pronunziasse.  
Un calore forte si irradiò nel suo petto e un pallido sorriso piegò anche le sue labbra ferite.  
«Grazie per essere venuta... davvero, grazie.»  
Frigga non aggiunse nulla e le accarezzò il viso con la mano e poi le sfiorò la ferita ancora fresca sulla bocca.  
«Ti fa male?» chiese e Sigyn scosse il capo. Poi però provò la stessa sensazione che aveva avvertito quella prima volta nella camera di Stark e successivamente accanto a quel letto d'ospedale. Quando Frigga allontanò la mano, Sigyn si passò le dita sulle labbra e sulla guancia che aveva bruciato fino a poco prima.  
Non c'era più alcuna ferita.  
Il seiðr di sua madre era luminoso e caldo quanto quello di Loki.  
Lasciò andare un profondo respiro e abbassò il capo.  
«Non dovevi. Padre ha avuto ragione a colpirmi.»  
«E io ne ho nel volerti curare, bambino mio.» Nel sentirsi chiamare così riavvertì una fitta al cuore, una miscela di dolcezza e di amaro, un incontro fra la gratitudine e la colpa.  
Guardò a lungo gli occhi azzurri e profondi di sua madre sentendo quasi di non meritare il suo sguardo materno.  
«Madre, quando hai inviato Linn da me, affinché mi portasse la tua lettera... tu sapevi?» La domanda volò nell'aria per qualche secondo. Frigga non aveva più sorrisi ma il suo sguardo non aveva smesso di essere comprensivo.  
«No» rispose soltanto e Sigyn percepì la vergogna vestirla nuovamente. Abbassò il capo e chiuse le palpebre.  
«Non credo esistano parole per dirti quanto vorrei non averti ferito così.» La gola sussultò nel buio del suo sguardo. «Se potessi tornare indietro io-»  
«Ascolta.» La sua mano le fece risollevare il viso e Sigyn riaprì gli occhi guardando quelli di Frigga. «Se anche tu e Loki avete commesso un reato per le leggi di Asgard, nessun crimine è stato commesso davanti al mio cuore. Mentirei se dicessi che questa scoperta non abbia turbato i miei pensieri, ma mai il mio affetto si è posto domande. Mai...»  
Sigyn strinse i denti e mandò giù un nuovo pianto. Lasciò gli occhi asciutti e le labbra chiuse per non supplicare a sua madre ancora un perdono che aveva compresa non voleva sentirsi chiedere.  
«Tu sei e resterai sempre mio figlio così come lo sarà Loki, per quanto il suo animo fragile possa portarlo distante dalla via più giusta. Posso recriminarti tante cose, Thor, perché avrei voluto che tu ti fidassi di me e non temessi il mio giudizio, ma non posso recriminare l'amore che hai sempre nutrito per tuo fratello. L'hai sempre amato più di tutti, forse più di me.»  
«Madre-»  
«No, ascoltami, per favore.» Frigga la obbligò al silenzio mentre mille batticuori stavano imperversando nel petto di Sigyn, mentre mille lacrime stavano nuotando silenti negli occhi della regina. «Asgard potrà ritenerlo illegittimo, ma come madre non posso che gioire nel vedervi uniti, di qualsiasi affetto il vostro cuore possa saziarsi. Fosse anche quello ritenuto più inaccettabile, ma mai sarà sbagliato. Non per me.»  
Sigyn si bagnò le labbra respirando a fondo, sentendo il petto fare male per come forte tuonava quel cuore.  
«È vero, io ho sempre amato Loki anche se ha sbagliato, anche se ha commesso tante azioni scellerate, ho sempre avuto solo affetto per lui ma...» Deglutì e scosse il capo. «Loki non ama Thor, non quanto ama Sigyn.» Sorrise tristemente. «Forse è questo il mio vero crimine: avergli regalato quest'illusione.»  
«Sigyn non è un'illusione, Thor. È una parte di te e questo Loki lo sa ed è il motivo per cui l'ha lasciata entrare nel suo cuore.»  
Si sentì arrossire e riabbassò lo sguardo.  
«Perdonami, non dovrei neanche affrontare un discorso tanto disdicevole in tua presenza, madre.»  
Frigga sorrise.  
«Ti sei presentato ubriaco e sporco di fango a una delle sedute del consiglio presiedute da tuo padre... quello è stato disdicevole, non confidarmi i tuoi timori, Thor.»  
Lasciò andare una piccola risata ricordando quel giorno.  
«Padre minacciò di diseredarmi» sospirò. «Forse si sta pentendo di non averlo fatto sul serio» aggiunse con un sorriso che però celava tanta sofferenza. Frigga lo capì.  
«Da lui non avrai mai comprensione né accettazione, ma con il tempo capirà» affermò sua madre e Sigyn annuì con il capo.  
«Vorrei poterlo credere, davvero vorrei...» Ma in realtà temeva che il disprezzo e l'accusa non abbandonasse mai più il suo sguardo e il suo cuore. Anche quando la rabbia fosse sfumata, la patina di delusione sarebbe sempre rimasta, e non c'era niente che potesse fare per lavarla via.  
«L'orgoglio di tuo padre è resistente come le radici di Yggdrasill, ma la sua sofferenza ti dimostra che il suo cuore è quello di un uomo come gli altri. Imparerà ad ascoltarlo. Imparerà.»  
Le parole di Frigga erano miele, dolce e caldo, e capaci di togliere almeno un po' quell'amarezza che riempiva i suoi pensieri.  
«Grazie» le disse ancora con un sorriso.  
«Basta con la gratitudine, va bene?» le sorrise e le fece un cenno con il capo.  
Sigyn le restituì quel cenno d'intesa così come le restituì quel sorriso.  
«Ora, perché non mi racconti le vicissitudini che hanno reso il mio bambino la giovane che vedo davanti a me?»  
A quella domanda avvertì il viso accaldarsi di nuovo ma doveva mettere da parte l'imbarazzo del principe e a lasciare andare la sincerità del figlio. Sua madre lo meritava.  
Le raccontò della maledizione, del sigillo, le raccontò di come si era sentita a disagio a recitare il ruolo della “fanciulla” e di come Loki si era divertito a prenderla in giro.  
Non le disse nulla che avrebbe potuto offenderla, non le disse della passione che era nata senza che se ne rendessero conto e di come si erano perduti in essa. Ma Frigga non aveva bisogno di parole, dolce e profonda come sempre, colse ogni sfumatura.  
Poi i ricordi belli e spensierati scivolarono al rimembrare quell'ultima notte, al ricordo delle parole di Loki, al ricordo del viso di Hela.  
Era un dolore che non aveva condiviso con nessun altro a parte lui, perché nessuno poteva comprendere, nessuno poteva perdonare.  
Ma sua madre era lì e la guardava con tenerezza, le stringeva le mani e sorrideva, e Sigyn aveva bisogno che la guardasse con più tenerezza, che la stringesse più forte, che le sorridesse portando via le lacrime che sarebbero scese quando le avrebbe detto di quel figlio mai nato.  
«Madre, c'è ancora qualcosa che vorrei che tu sapessi» ammise con un fiato debole cercando nel cuore la forza di tramutare i pensieri in parole.  
Frigga annuì e non le mostrò fretta, ascoltò il suo silenzio e la sua incertezza, il dolore e la difficoltà di socchiudere le labbra.  
Poi d'improvviso, fu un dolore lancinante. Un gemito salì dalla gola di Sigyn mentre si portava la mano alla spalla sinistra.  
«Cosa succede, tesoro?» Udì la preoccupazione di sua madre.  
La spalla continuò a far male, come fosse attraversata da un tizzone ardente.  
«Io...» Sigyn allontanò la mano e scoprì il palmo sporco di sangue. «Io non lo so.»

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Tony vide l'espressione irritata attraversare il viso di Thor quando Barton lo colpì con una freccia. Era riuscito a centrare una delle zone non protette da quella inguardabile armatura, poco sopra l'ascella sinistra, ma sembrava non aver causato danni importanti a parte l'irritazione in quel vichingo asgardiano.  
Thor afferrò la freccia e la strappò via con un ringhio prima di voltarsi a guardare nella direzione da cui era giunto l'attacco.  
Era una buona occasione.  
«Mai distrarsi, riccioli d'oro» sentenziò attaccandolo in quella distrazione con una scarica di energia che proruppe dai palmi della sua Mark.  
Thor non riuscì a schivarla né a pararla, e fu colpito in pieno.  
Quando il fumo si diradò però, per l'ennesima volta c'era solo rabbia sul suo viso. Nessuna sofferenza, nessuna ferita meritevole di nota.  
«È un osso duro» sospirò fra sé Tony, volando in direzione di Steve e Clint. «Ho un piano» affermò poi.  
« _Anche io_ ,» rispose Cap. « _Rimandarti a casa!_ » sentì mormorarlo con voce infastidita attraverso il suo casco.  
«Non gli ho fatto nulla, Rogers. Anzi, quello lì sembra non accusare niente.» Nel frattempo Thor li stava raggiungendo.  
« _Quale sarebbe il piano, Stark?_ » chiese ancora Steve.  
«Tenerlo occupato e lasciare che Falco lo colpisca con uno dei sonniferi superpotenti di Bruce. Quello che ha abbattuto Loki potrebbe bastare.»  
« _Può funzionare_ » sospirò il capitano.  
« _C'è solo un problema_ ,» li informò Natasha. « _Non li abbiamo con noi._ »  
A quella notizia Tony gemette in disapprovazione.  
«Avete un jet di quella portata e non avete un cassetto libero per due fiale di narcotico?!» li rimproverò. Intanto Thor li aveva raggiunti e aveva deciso di attaccare nuovamente  Steve. Clint provò a colpirlo con un'altra scarica di frecce ma stavolta per qualche strana ragione, quella dannata spada aveva iniziato a emettere scintille quasi fosse incandescente, e tutti i dardi erano esplosi prima di giungere a segno.  
Steve provò a difendersi con il suo scudo ma Thor non parve volerglielo permettere.  
Tony dovette rivedere il suo piano.  
«Io torno alla Tower a prendere un paio di sonniferi. Ci impiegherò di certo meno tempo. Voi cercate di impedirgli di ammazzarvi. Chiaro?»  
Aumentò la propulsione fino a raggiungere l'altezza del veicolo in volo.  
« _D'accordo_ » disse Natasha.  
« _Sbrigati però_ » aggiunse Clint mentre cercava di lanciare per l'ennesima volta una freccia. La spada la tagliò di netto ma Steve riuscì a rifilargli un calciò nello stomaco.  
«Farò il prima possibile.»  
L'ultima cosa che Tony vide fu Thor che si portava una mano all'addome e che scagliava poi Steve lontano venti metri con un colpo di spada.  
Sospirò all'interno del suo casco.  
«Jarvis, massima potenza!»  
« _Agli ordini, signore_.»

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Frigga si ritrovò a dover sorreggere fra le braccia il suo corpo quando la giovane donna si accasciò sofferente contro di lei.  
«Che sta succedendo?» chiese nuovamente mentre la udiva tossire. Dalle sue labbra fuoriusciva qualche goccia di sangue. La spalla non smetteva di sanguinare senza apparente motivazione e il dolore le stava piegando il bel viso.  
«Madre...» le udì gemere. «Cosa mi succede?»  
Frigga le passò una mano sulla fronte e provò a sentire cosa stesse accadendo al suo corpo.  
Lo avvertì subito: il flusso di un forte potere che riverberava nelle sue vene.  
Era un incantesimo di quale natura non sapeva dirlo, di certo qualcosa che la stava uccidendo.  
«Andrà tutto bene...» le rassicurò. Poi si volse verso le guardie e ordinò loro di aprire la cella immediatamente. «Conducetela nella camera della guarigione! Adesso!»  
La guardie aprirono la cella ma non mostrarono intenzione di raccogliere quel corpo sofferente dalle sue braccia.  
«È un ordine, soldati!» comandò ancora, ma benché incapaci di parlare, il loro dissenso era visibile sul loro viso. Frigga si sentì pervadere dalla rabbia. «Osate disobbedire a un diretto comando della vostra regina? Volete che faccia porre le vostre teste di traditori su una picca?» Le sue urla richiamarono il carceriere che raggiunse la cella con passi svelti.  
«Cosa sta succedendo?»  
«Questa donna sta male e necessita di immediate cure. Conducetela nelle camere della guarigione all'istante. È un ordine della tua regina.» Si rivolse allora al carceriere che però, benché mostrò un certo spavento per la situazione, non seguì nessuno dei suoi comandi.  
«Non posso, mia regina. Non mi è concesso far uscire nessuno dei prigionieri dalle segrete, quale ne sia la ragione.»  
«Sigyn? Che ti sta succedendo?» Frigga udì un uomo parlare, un uomo alle spalle dei soldati: era il prigioniero costretto nella cella di fronte. «Stupidi soldati, aiutatela!» inveì contro di loro ma il carceriere fece schiantare la sua mazza di acciaio contro le sbarre provocando un suono terribile.  
«Sta zitto, cane!» lo rimproverò.  
«Sei tu il cane se lasci che questa ragazza soffra in quella maniera!»  
«Enok...» Era la sua voce, debole e fiacca.  
Frigga la sostenne contro il proprio corpo sentendo il sangue macchiare anche le sue vesti.  
«Non parlare, tesoro.» La rassicurò ancora sentendo però il timore crescere a ogni respiro. «Guardie, vi prego, conducetela nella stanza della guarigione e poi sarete liberi di andare dal vostro re e riportare ciò che è accaduto» affermò umile come non avrebbe mai dovuto. «Riportate pure il tradimento che vi ho ordinato di compiere e nessun torto vi sarà fatto. Ma lasciate che questa ragazza soffra ancora e subirete una punizione senza eguali.»  
Le guardie si consultarono con lo sguardo mentre il carceriere non mostrò alcuna intenzione di intervenire.  
Ci fu ancora un gemito, ancora un sussulto nel corpo che Frigga stringeva, mentre nuove ferite fiorivano dal nulla sul suo viso e sugli arti.  
Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo non c'era più tempo. Infuse del seiðr per cercare di guarirla ma l'incantesimo che fluiva nelle sue vene sembrava respingere ogni tentativo di sanarla.  
«Questo corpo... sta morendo...?» Si sentì chiedere debolmente.  
Il suo cuore sussultò. Non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, celati con forza dalle palpebre.  
«No, non stai morendo. Non morirai» disse con sicurezza benché avesse terrore di ciò che invece poteva seguire.  
Poi d'un tratto una delle guardie si avvicinò e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, raccogliendo quel corpo ferito fra le braccia.  
Un cenno del capo che Frigga ricambiò prima di rimettersi in piedi a sua volta.  
«Facciamo presto» ordinò quando la guardia, seguita dalle altre due, prese il passo per uscire dalle segrete.  

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Natasha guardò dal jet lo scontro che vedeva impegnati i suoi compagni. Clint stava provando ad attaccarlo, come di natura, dalla distanza ma era difficile colpirlo; riuscì a sfiorarlo e a lasciargli solo qualche ferita lieve, mentre Steve ingaggiò un corpo a corpo che però era palesemente sbilanciato dal momento che il capitano mostrava evidente difficoltà a lottare contro di lui.  
«Steve finirà con il farsi uccidere...» mormorò con un sospiro.  
Al suo fianco Bruce, in silenzio, osservava la stessa scena. Era agitato, si vedeva con facilità, eppure nei suoi occhi Natasha lesse la volontà di fare qualcosa, anche se l'unica cosa che poteva fare era forse quella che odiava di più.  
«Dobbiamo aspettare Tony. Sarà qui a momenti» disse il dottor Banner, ma c'era molta poca certezza nella sua voce.  
Natasha lo guardò e prese un profondo respiro.  
«Bruce?» lo chiamò. Lui si voltò a guardarla e capì.  
Un sospiro abbandonò le sue labbra mentre si toglieva gli occhiali dal naso.  
«Non voglio fargli del male... Se Steve avesse ragione e fosse realmente Thor, io-»  
«Non gli farai del male. _Lui_ non gliene farà.»  
«Non ne sarei così sicuro» brontolò ancora Bruce.  
«Ok, se fosse realmente Thor vuol dire che oltre alla sua forza ha anche la sua straordinaria capacità di guarigione, no?» Provò a convincerlo con un sorriso. «L'hai detto tu: Tony sarà qui a breve.» Guardò nuovamente attraverso il finestrino Steve che si faceva malmenare da Thor e Clint che stava salendo su una grossa cisterna d'acqua. «Devi solo _giocare_ un po' con lui.»  
Bruce ingoiò un altro sospiro e poggiò gli occhiali sulla console di volo.  
«Almeno siamo nel deserto» mormorò iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia. Natasha annuì con un cenno del capo e aprì il portellone.  
«Metterò al sicuro tutti i civili. Non temere.» Lo rassicurò.  
Bruce lasciò la camicia su un sedile e si avvicinò all'apertura.  
Il vento violento sferzò i suoi capelli mentre un riflesso verde gli attraversò le iridi.  
Un ultimo sguardo di intesa e poi saltò giù.  
«Ragazzi, sta arrivando il quarterback» comunicò la Vedova attraverso l'auricolare.  
Qualche attimo dopo un ruggito salì alto fino al jet.

 

 

*

 

 

Steve udì il fragore dei passi di Hulk come quello di una mandria di bufali.  
Balzò indietro giusto il tempo necessario per evitare la sua carica. L'amico verde colpì in pieno Thor che fu scaraventato a decine di metri di distanza finendo con il colpire e frantumare un muro di un palazzo per fortuna vuoto.  
«Capitano a terra» disse il gigante con il cuore di Bruce.  
Steve tossì e si mise in piedi.  
«Sto bene, Hulk. Non preoccuparti» affermò guardando il polverone di detriti in cui era affondato Thor.  
«Hulk aiuta amico capitano.»  
Steve sorrise e annuì.  
«Sì, lo so, ma anche Thor è amico di Hulk, ricordi? Non devi fargli male.»  
Hulk aggrottò la fronte con un'espressione contrariata.  
«Thor colpito capitano. Hulk colpito Thor. Hulk più forte di Thor. Hulk più forte di tutti!»  
«Su questo non ci piove» mormorò sistemandosi al braccio lo scudo. Il jet era volato in direzione del centro abitato, dal momento che lo scontro si era spostato nella zona meno popolata.  
Era un bene.  
Nel frattempo dalle macerie si alzò la figura di Thor e del suo mantello non più candido come prima.  
Ma che diavolo stava succedendo?  
Già quella faccenda di Sigyn e di Loki lo aveva destabilizzato, adesso ci si metteva un'altra assurdità come quella!  
E dov'era Amora?  
Dalle immagini era chiaro ci fosse anche lei eppure non l'avevano vista da nessuna parte. Natasha non era riuscita a rilevare la sua presenza in nessun luogo nelle vicinanze.  
Doveva trovarla, doveva mettere fine a quella storia una volta per tutte.  
«Orrido mostro! Ti abbatterò come si conviene a creature della tua specie!» Si udì la minaccia di Thor che li stava raggiungendo con la sua spada in pugno. Sul viso un paio di tagli, sulle labbra una smorfia rabbiosa.  
Hulk ruggì ancora al fianco di Steve.  
«Thor dice brutte cose a Hulk! Hulk arrabbiato con Thor!» Si batté poi forte i pugni sul petto ruggendo ancora. «Hulk spacca!»  
«Aspetta-»  
Non riuscì a fermarlo che il gigante si avventò con furia contro Thor che riuscì però a balzare sul fianco destro ed evitare così la sua carica. Lo colpì quindi alle spalle con un fendente facendolo urlare ancora più furiosamente.  
«Hulk molto molto arrabbiato!» La grossa mano verde afferrò il taglio della spada e lanciò per l'ennesima volta Thor via, stavolta però lo raggiunse prima che potesse alzarsi.  
Steve aveva visto Thor e Hulk lottare tante volte, perché Thor amava combattere con una creatura straordinaria come Hulk, e Hulk si divertiva a “giocare” con Thor.  
Era questa la quotidianità. Era stata questa la loro strana e rassicurante routine.  
Adesso era diverso, adesso c'era cattiveria nelle azioni di Thor, adesso non c'era nessun gioco.  
Steve temette davvero che fossero giunti a un punto di non ritorno.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
 


	25. Un prezzo da pagare

***

 

Una volta giunti nelle camere della guarigione, i soldati non erano andati via, si erano invece posti a difesa della porta cosicché nessuno potesse impedirle di fare del suo meglio per guarire suo figlio.  
Era stata una prova di assoluta fedeltà, era stato un gesto di rispetto e affetto per la loro sovrana che Frigga non avrebbe dimenticato di premiare.  
Eir stava ancora tentando di curare con le pietre le ferite su quel corpo, ma non sembrava davvero esserci modo di riuscirci.  
«Mia regina, c'è qualcosa che impedisce la guarigione» appurò la donna più anziana mentre passava una spugna umida sul viso sofferente di quella giovane che era in realtà il suo amato bambino. Frigga non poteva però che tale notizia fosse resa pubblica, non poteva far conoscere a nessun altro la vera identità della ragazza, perché sarebbe stato solo un modo per ferirli maggiormente, per espandere oltre ogni limite quel loro profondo peccato.  
«C'è un incantesimo che impregna il suo sangue,» le confidò Frigga mentre le giovani aiutanti di Eir tentavano di tenere per lo meno puliti tutti i tagli che stavano sorgendo sulle braccia, sul volto e sull'addome.  
«Mia regina, se è stato gettato un sortilegio su questa ragazza non possiamo aiutarla almeno che non venga sciolto.»  
Frigga lo sapeva bene, ma non era riuscita a comprendere di che natura fosse quell'incantesimo.  
«Coraggio, bambina. Sii forte...» sospirò Eir premendo una benda sulla profonda ferita alla spalla e accarezzandole i capelli mentre la sentiva gemere dal dolore, incapace perfino di tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Thor non aveva mai mostrato le sue sofferenze, non aveva mai pianto neanche da bambino, quando aveva subito una ferita. Ma adesso era diverso, adesso il corpo che vestiva era quello fragile di un essere umano.  
Non aveva idea di come aiutarlo, e forse solo una persona poteva farlo.  
Si avvicinò all'unica guardia rimasta nella sala e afferrò con decisione la sua casacca.  
«Vai nelle celle e porta il principe Loki da me» comandò. La guardia mostrò solo qualche attimo di incertezza, poi annuì battendo il pugno sul petto e uscì dalla stanza.  
Frigga prese un profondo respiro mentre un forte tossire si udiva alle sue spalle.  
Ingoiò la paura e si avvicinò a letto. Prese fra le mani la sua, tremante e sporca di sangue, e la strinse forte.  
«Andrà tutto bene, tesoro mio.» La portò alle labbra e la baciò. «Andrà tutto bene.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il silenzio di quella cella era assordante. Loki iniziò a camminare lentamente per la stanza per produrre almeno un rumore di suole che potesse renderlo meno soffocante.  
Aveva fino all'alba, così gli aveva detto Odino: fino all'alba per decidere se collaborare o meno, per decidere di riportare Thor da lui e lasciar andare ancora una volta Sigyn.  
Poteva lasciare che Styrkárr mettesse Asgard a ferro e fuoco, poteva guardare Odino cadere in miseria e gioirne, poteva guardare il viso di sua madre in lacrime... Poteva guardare quello di Sigyn e leggerne il suo odio.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto l'avrebbe comunque persa.  
Sospirò a fondo e tirò indietro i lunghi capelli neri.  
Senza i suoi poteri non poteva comunque fare nulla. Era in catene, nel senso meno poetico che esistesse, e Odino stava vincendo in ogni caso.  
Chiedere sostegno a sua madre era l'unica arma che aveva al momento, almeno finché non avesse trovato il modo di infrangere la catena mistica che quella cagna di Amora aveva legato attorno al suo seiðr.  
Per adesso aveva tempo. Fino all'alba, aveva tempo, a meno che Styrkárr non avesse deciso di agire prima, a quel punto...  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal passo veloce e un rumore di stivali: erano due guardie che stavano giungendo dal fondo del corridoio.  
Si avvicinarono alla sua cella e Loki le osservò distrattamente. Erano le guardie mute che ormai Odino doveva aver deciso di destinare alla sua sorveglianza.  
«Siete qui per fare due chiacchiere?» le beffeggiò con un sorriso. I due soldati non mostrarono neanche interesse nell'ascoltarlo. Si avvicinarono alla barriera di seiðr e la fecero svanire.  
Loki rimase alquanto confuso.  
Fra le mani dei due non c'era alcuna catena da legare attorno ai suoi polsi.  
Uno di loro lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò di peso fuori dalla cella.  
Provò a divincolarsi ma quelli non erano deboli terrestri, e senza i suoi poteri neanche la sua agilità poteva molto.  
«Dove mi state conducendo? Ah, giusto, non potete dirmelo...» mormorò infastidito, costretto a seguirli ovunque avessero voluto condurlo. Forse Odino aveva cambiato idea, magari voleva udire la sua risposta immediatamente.  
La situazione, da qualsiasi angolazione la si guardava, sembrava comunque non pendere in suo favore.  
Il passo delle guardie era lesto e Loki le studiò velocemente con la coda dell'occhio, fino a quando non scorse tracce di sangue sul collo di una di loro. Non era di certo il suo, era abbastanza chiaro fosse stato trasferito da qualcun altro.  
«Di chi è quel sangue?» chiese serio. Il soldato voltò il capo per guardarlo ma scostò subito lo sguardo.  
Loki avvertì un brivido attraversare la sua schiena.  
Il cuore velocizzò il battito.  
No, non poteva essere il _suo_ , non poteva essere quello di Sigyn.  
Stava per porre un'altra domanda che sarebbe restata priva di risposta, quando la guardia svoltò nel lungo corridoio. Non erano diretti alla sala del trono, capì in quel momento Loki, e quando la grande porta dorata si fece più vicina, il battito impazzì ancora.  
Era la sala della guarigione.  
Fu lui ad aumentare il passo costringendo la guardia che lo teneva per il braccio a stargli dietro.  
A difesa della porta le altre due sentinelle che, quando li videro giungere, l'aprirono velocemente.  
Loki ebbe serio timore di scoprire cosa avrebbe visto.  
«Loki!» Udì lontana la voce di sua madre. Non vide neanche le guaritrici attorno al letto.  
Ciò che rubò la sua attenzione, che straziò il cuore e che gli fece smorzare il respiro nella gola, fu scorgere Sigyn, la sua Sigyn, coperta di sangue.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

« _Perimetro sicuro, capitano. Abbiamo fatto evacuare tutta la zona. Nessun civile nelle vicinanze_.»  
Steve annuì alle parole di Natasha.  
«Ben fatto, Nat.»  
« _Stark è già giunto alla Tower. Sarà di ritorno a breve, 10 minuti al massimo._ »  
Era una buona notizia, anche se Steve temeva che dieci minuti sarebbero stati troppi, dal momento che Hulk e Thor non avevano smesso un attimo di lottare.  
Clint si era sistemato in cima a una cisterna d'acqua, con la visuale libera, per poter colpire una volta in possesso delle cariche narcotiche di Tony. Non aveva più lanciato alcuna freccia verso di lui.  
Steve comprese era una tecnica per distrarre Thor dalla sua presenza e fargli abbassare la guardia su un eventuale pericolo proveniente dall'alto.  
Lui neanche aveva avuto modo di intervenire in quello scontro che sembrava non giungere mai a una fine.  
Benché privo del suo martello, Thor riusciva a tenere come sempre testa a Hulk, sebbene la fatica iniziava a imperlare il suo viso.  
Steve ancora non credeva che quello potesse essere il loro compagno.  
Aveva avuto la stessa sensazione quando aveva incontrato gli occhi di Sigyn la prima volta, ma era bastato parlare perché scoprisse in lei l'anima del suo amico, o meglio, il suo cuore.  
Quella strana questione delle tre essenze era ancora un bel casino nella sua testa.  
C'era qualcosa che però non tornava: Amora era riuscita a far tornare Thor come prima...  
E Loki? Dov'era adesso?  
Se entrambi erano su Asgard, allora come aveva fatto Amora ad avvicinarsi a Sigyn, farla tornare Thor e addirittura far mutare in tal maniera il suo comportamento?  
Per quel poco che conosceva Loki, era chiaro che non glielo avrebbe permesso con facilità.  
Che fosse morto?  
« _Cap? Come vanno le cose?_ » Tony spezzò il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
«Non so per quanto riusciremo a tenerli sotto controllo, Stark» rispose mentre guardava Hulk colpire allo stomaco Thor con un gancio. «Tony?» sospirò poi.  
« _Cosa c'è?_ »  
«Dov'è Loki, secondo te?» chiese.  
Iron Man non rispose immediatamente.  
« _Se fossimo fortunati, sarebbe sei piedi sotto terra, ma la fortuna è parecchio stronza con noi. Probabilmente è scappato via. È quello che gli riesce meglio_.»  
Steve scosse il capo.  
«Pensi che avrebbe rinunciato a lei senza lottare?»  
Udì un risolino nel suo auricolare.  
« _L'amore ti ha reso più acuto, Rogers_ » mormorò poi Tony. « _Io ho una teoria. Vuoi ascoltarla?_ »  
Hulk ruggì e afferrò Thor fra le braccia nel chiaro tentativo di stritolarlo. Un colpo di spada sul suo addome gli fece poi lasciare la presa. Fu il turno di Thor di attaccare.  
No, non sarebbe durata per molto.  
«Parla, Tony.» Lo esortò.    
« _Hai presente tutta la faccenda delle tre essenze?_ »  
«Certo.»  
« _Beh, Sigyn diceva di essere il cuore di Thor e di aver visto con i suoi occhi il corpo addormentato_.» Iniziava a capire dove volesse condurlo Tony, ma aspettò di avere una conferma. « _Comincio a condividere con te l'opinione che quello lì sia Thor, e non c'entrano i calcoli di Jarvis, però credo che non sia il Thor con cui abbiamo avuto a che fare fino adesso: credo sia il suo corpo._ »  
Steve si concesse qualche secondo per riflettere.  
Loki e Sigyn erano su Asgard. Amora poteva essere in possesso del suo corpo addormentato.  
Un corpo senza cuore. Un involucro apparentemente vuoto da poter riempire con ogni tipo di sentimento.  
« _Forse la tua idea sul lavaggio di cervello non è così lontana dalla realtà, e di certo manipolare qualcuno privo di coscienza è anche più semplice, soprattutto se sei una specie di strega_.»  
Steve sentì una morsa fastidiosa allo stomaco.  
«Questa storia non mi piace per niente» mormorò fra i denti. «Sbrigati, Tony.»  
« _Sarò lì a minuti_.»  
Quale essere si sarebbe approfittato di qualcuno privo di sensi e di consapevolezza per crearne un'arma da usare a suo piacimento? Un'arma da usare contro i suoi stessi amici.  
Se le cose stavano davvero così, Amora aveva compiuto un abominio ben peggiore di quello commesso da Loki.  
Benché inaccettabili, tutte le azioni compiute da Loki erano state guidate solo da un sentimento che faceva fatica a comprendere ma che non poteva di certo accusare, soprattutto quando era stato chiaro che quel sentimento non era per nulla a senso unico.  
“ _Non vi è colpa ad amare..._ ” Aveva detto Linn e aveva ragione. Se Loki aveva agito in quel modo, lo aveva fatto perché amava Sigyn, quella strana creatura così simile a Thor eppure così diversa. Ma nelle azioni di Amora, qualora confermate, Steve non riusciva a trovare nulla di tutto ciò.  
Ricordava bene il suo sorriso e i suoi modi di agire.  
Era una donna arrogante e senza scrupoli. E andava fermata.  
«Nat? Ci sono novità sul fronte Amora?» chiese.  
« _Nessuna, Steve. Continuo a cercare_.»  
«Trovala.»  
Thor si rialzò da terra sputando un grumo di sangue. Hulk alzò il pugno e colpì ancora.  
Steve guardò verso Clint e poi in lontananza il cielo azzurro del Nevada, sperando di scorgere la sagoma di Iron man quanto prima.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Nel momento in cui Frigga lo vide entrare dalla porta, temette di aver commesso uno sbaglio a non parlare con lui prima di condurlo davanti a quella scena. I suoi occhi non la degnarono di uno sguardo, la sua attenzione era catalizzata tutta alla lettiga al centro della stanza.  
«Loki!» Lo chiamò una seconda volta quando lo vide strattonare via il braccio dalla presa del soldato per raggiungere il letto a passo svelto.  
«Cosa è successo? Cosa...» Scuoteva il capo. La bocca schiusa che cercava di ispirare più aria possibile, le spalle ad alzarsi e abbassarsi con ritmo sostenuto. Frigga poteva dire di conoscere suo figlio meglio di chiunque altro in tutti e Nove i Regni, eppure scoprì in quella circostanza di non averlo mai visto così, così realmente spaventato, arrabbiato, sconvolto. Neanche quando quella verità era piovuta improvvisa sulla sua coscienza.  
«Non avrebbe dovuto! Non avrebbe dovuto toccarla!»  
Capì immediatamente a cosa alludesse.  
Lo raggiunse con passo rapido e lo afferrò per un polso.  
«Non è stato Odino.» Lo informò subito tenendo uno sguardo al suo viso e uno a quel letto insanguinato, dove sostava tutta l'attenzione e la preoccupazione di Loki. «Nessuno ha levato una mano su di lei.»  
Loki la guardò per la prima volta da quando era entrato.  
«Spiegati.» Fu un sospiro eppure parve un comando.  
Frigga guardò il volto sofferente che Eir tentava di curare senza successo.  
«È un incantesimo. C'è qualcosa che le sta provocando continue ferite e non c'è alcun modo per curarle.»  
Lasciò che Loki facesse scivolare via il suo polso, che si avvicinasse al letto e che avvolgesse le dita attorno a quelle di Thor - di _lei_.  
«Un incantesimo?» chiese con un fiato.  
Frigga annuì e scambiò uno sguardo con Eir.  
«Non siamo riuscite a risalire alla sua matrice mistica» spiegò la curatrice tergendo la fronte della giovane ormai priva di sensi.  
Frigga guardò le pallide dita di Loki accarezzare con dolorosa gentilezza le altre, guardò il suo viso divenire scuro, i suoi occhi osservare liquidi quel volto addormentato.  
Il suo cuore provò una fitta a ogni respiro.  
Si sentiva così impotente di fronte a quel dolore che specchiava e ampliava il suo.  
«Sono stato io» disse poi Loki. «È mio quell'incantesimo.»  
«Cosa?» Frigga non capì. «Di cosa stai parlando?»  
Ma Loki si vestì di silenzio per interminabili secondi per poi indossare la stessa armatura con cui aveva affrontato sempre il mondo, la più resistente e impenetrabile, con cui nascondere e sotterrare ogni emozione.  
La guardò e la sua espressione era una lama.  
«Solo io lo posso sciogliere» sentenziò. «Devi farmi riavere i miei poteri.»  
«Oh, non posso» disse la regina stringendo il pungo contro il petto. «Non ne ho né la facoltà né la capacità necessaria. Ma se sai come possiamo salvarla allora sii rapido nel dirci la maniera perché non vi è più tempo, Loki.»  
Ma Loki scosse il capo. Lasciò andare quella mano rossa di sangue e le si avvicinò con poche falcate.  
«Io, madre, solo io posso spezzarlo. Non altri.»  
«Loki, ragiona! Il solo che può ridarti il seiðr è tuo padre e non lo farà mai...neanche per salvare lei.» Fu difficile dirlo, fu orribile ammetterlo, fu devastante accettarlo, ma era la verità.  
Odino non avrebbe concesso a Loki di riavere accesso alla sua magia né ad altro, neanche se questo voleva dire salvare quella parte di Thor che Loki tanto amava, l'unica che forse gli permetteva ancora di provare qualcosa di buono, l'unica che avrebbe potuto salvarlo perfino da se stesso.  
Suo figlio prese un respiro profondo senza mutare espressione, senza voltarsi verso il letto quando salì l'ennesimo gemito di dolore, quando Eir provò a asciugare altro sangue, quando le altre due giovani guaritrici corsero a prendere altre bende.  
Loki restò a guardare lei, sua madre, con il ghiaccio nel fondo dello sguardo.  
«Allora morirà anche lui» dichiarò cheto e poi aggiunse: «Anche Thor morirà.»  
Frigga avvertì le gambe sul punto di abbandonarla, e si avventò contro la maglia di suo figlio, contro la sottile e umile stoffa.  
«Cosa vuol dire? Cosa hai fatto, Loki?» chiese con veemenza e Loki continuò a guardarla freddamente nascondendo dietro alla sua corazza quelle stesse lacrime che stavano celate negli occhi della regina.  
«Li ho legati» rispose infine. «Il suo cuore al suo corpo. Ho legato Thor a Sigyn, ogni cosa accada all'uno accade di riflesso all'altra, e non c'è seiðr curativo che possa interrompere il fluire del legame... L'ho fatto per proteggerla.»  
«Ma lei sta morendo! Adesso, davanti ai tuoi occhi! E tu vuoi forse dirmi che la stessa sorte sta affliggendo...?» Non terminò, fu troppo da sostenere.  
«Tuo figlio.» Ma Loki non le evitò quel colpo e Frigga lasciò bagnare il viso sciogliendo la presa sulle sue vesti, portandosi una mano a coprire i gemiti di colpa e vergogna perché, chiaro come non lo era stato mai e come invece lo era sempre stato per Loki, Frigga capì che anche lei provava il suo stesso dualismo nel cuore, e la fanciulla che stava giacendo morente su quel letto non era Thor.  
Ma Thor, adesso, moriva nel medesimo istante.

 

 

*

 

 

Odino ascoltò le parole del guardiano. Guardò il fondo infinito dell'universo e non disse nulla.  
Voltò le spalle e prese il passo.  
«Mio re?» Heimdall lo chiamò e lui si arrestò. Ridiede attenzione e sguardo al più fedele dei suoi sudditi e attese una domanda che già conosceva. «Non sarebbe saggio inviare supporto ai terrestri?»  
La domanda vera era un'altra e il re la udì comunque:  
 _Non sarebbe saggio giungere su Midgard per salvarlo? Per salvare vostro figlio da se stesso?_  
Ma Odino aveva imparato così tanto nella sua lunga vita, aveva imparato tante lezioni e forse impartitone poche, ma ciò che mai aveva negato a Thor né Loki era conoscere il più importante di ogni insegnamento: un uomo matura indossando ferite, non evitandole. Un buon padre lascia che la spada ferisca il suo figlio più caro e raccoglie dal suo viso le lacrime. Un buon padre non ferma la freccia che gli trafiggerà il costato, ma è pronto a curarne lo squarcio. Un buon padre non si frappone fra un figlio e il suo destino ma lo piangerà senza riposo, nel più asciutto dei silenzi.  
Odino sapeva di aver commesso tanti sbagli, di aver dato forse più importanza a un trono che a quel compito altrettanto arduo che era crescere e formare due giovani uomini.  
Ciò che però Odino non avrebbe mai tradito, sarebbe stato quell'insegnamento che Borr gli lasciò in eredità e che lui comprese solo quando l'oro dei suoi capelli si era ormai tinto d'argento.  
«Lascia che Midgard combatta le sue battaglie, Heimdall. Ci sono uomini giusti e valorosi pronti a difenderla.»  
«Conosco bene il valore di Midgard e delle sue genti, mio re, temo però che quel valore possa portarli a compiere scelte difficili. Scelte che partoriranno conseguenze che anche Asgard sarà costretta a condividere.»  
Odino respirò a fondo.  
«Ciò che Asgard condividerà con Midgard sarà solo la vittoria su un avversario. Nulla più» affermò.  
«E la morte di un principe» sottolineò con la solita solennità il guardiano.  
Odino serrò inconsciamente la presa sulla sua lancia e lo guardò nei suoi occhi che tutto vedevano e che tutto avrebbero sempre visto.  
«Se quel principe finisce con il diventare il fantoccio di una fattucchiera e ciò lo condurrà alla morte, sarà già tanto se Asgard lo piangerà. E adesso, Heimdall, torna pure ai tuoi doveri.»  
Fece per riprendere il passo ma fu nuovamente fermato dalla sua voce.  
«Perdonatemi, ma credo che le emozioni offuschino la vostra saggezza, mio re.»  
«Ho molto rispetto per la tua opinione. Di tutti e Nove i Regni, di nessuno ho riguardo quanto del tuo consiglio, Heimdall, ma bada bene a mettere in discussione ancora le mie disposizioni e non ci sarà lealtà dietro cui troverai riparo.»  
«Non era mia intenzione mancarvi di rispetto, Padre degli Déi, ma gli eventi di recente piovuti mi portano a considerare il vostro giudizio di re alquanto sbilanciato. E se questo mio pensiero è per voi motivo tale da ritenermi meritevole di una punizione, sarò ben lieto di affrontarla.»  
Odino avrebbe voluto esplodere con impeto e mostrare a Heimdall tutta la sua disapprovazione per quel che aveva pocanzi pronunziato, ma la realtà era che c'era del fondo di veridicità nelle sue parole, un riflesso pallido ma pur esisteva.  
Raccolse fiato e calma, rilegò al silenzio ogni ira e sdegno, e osservò con rigore il guardiano.  
«Styrkárr potrebbe portare a breve un attacco alle mura di Asgard e non ho intenzione di allontanare neanche uno scudiero dalla sua difesa per inviarlo a infoltire le fila di un esercito che non lo ha richiesto» sentenziò. «Se Midgard avrà bisogno di aiuto, scenderò di persona a debellare ogni singola minaccia, ma finché avrà il suo esercito a difenderla, fosse anche da un suo stesso alleato, io non darò alcun ordine di intervenire. Accada ciò che accada. E che si dica pure che Odino, figlio di Borr, è un re dal discutibile giudizio.»  
Gli diede ancora le spalle stavolta senza neanche la minima intenzione di arrestarsi a qualsivoglia parola.  
Ma Heimdall non disse più di un saluto.  
«Come comandate, mio re.»

 

 

*

 

 

La porta si aprì e i soldati Vanir si misero sull'attenti, nel momento in cui Freyja varcò la soglia. Hogun a seguirla un passo dietro.  
«Regina Freyja.» Sif si inchinò con riverenza e così fecero Volstagg e Fandral.  
Avevano atteso un po', non troppo, ma adesso potevano forse avere responsi da udire.  
«Lady Sif.» La salutò la sovrana e poi dedicò un cenno a ogni guerriero al suo fianco. «Devo avervi sottratto troppo a lungo la compagnia del vostro Hogun se siete giunti fin qui per rivendicarla.»  
Non c'era vero rimprovero nelle sue parole, solo una giusta osservazione.  
Sul viso un sorriso nobile e gentile, nel fondo dei suoi occhi neri, mille verità silenti.  
«Non era nostra intenzione affrettare l'incontro del nostro amico con la sua amata regina.» Si scusò Fandral per tutti con un ennesimo inchino.  
Freyja alzò il palmo della mano con eleganza per invitarlo a non aggiungere altre parole.  
«So perché siete qui, valorosi guerrieri, e ciò non fa che rendere onore alla vostra fama di fedeli difensori di Asgard.»  
Sif scambiò uno sguardo con Volstagg e poi cercò gli occhi di Hogun che era ancora vestito di silenzio.  
«Mia regina, non sta a me chiedere, non né ho il diritto, ma -»  
«Prode Sif,» la interruppe però la donna. «Se avete domande che inquietano il vostro cuore, dovrete porle al vostro re. Non considerate il mio negarvele una mancanza di fiducia alla vostra lealtà, tutt'altro. Il mio rispetto per voi è così elevato che mi sentirei di farvi un torto nel riferirvi verità che dovreste udire direttamente dal vostro signore e sovrano.»  
Sif non aggiunse altro. Accettò la sua replica con un cenno del capo e capì che, come aveva consigliato loro Freyja, avrebbero dovuto chiedere direttamente a Odino.  
Stavano per congedarsi quando si udì un confuso rumore di passi, comandi urlati in lontananza e, benché le parole giungessero incerte da esser comprese, il tono era impossibile da confondere.  
«Forse quelle risposte giungeranno prima del previsto» disse ancora Freyja.  
E Sif temette quasi di udirle.  
 

 

*

 

 

Quando la guardia lo aveva avvicinato il suo volto era piegato in un'espressione di puro terrore. Odino lo aveva visto letteralmente gettarsi a terra con il viso premuto al pavimento.  
«Perdonatemi, mio re. Vi chiedo di perdonarmi! Pietà!»  
«Cosa è accaduto?» chiese severo. Era una delle guardie delle segrete, uno dei carcerieri dediti alla sorveglianza e alla custodia dei prigionieri minori.  
«La giovane donna, mio re...» balbettò ancora l'uomo senza sollevare il viso da terra.  
Odino fu investito nuovamente dall'inquietudine.  
Quando aveva destinato Thor alle segrete sapeva era stata una punizione di certo eccessiva, ma la sua rabbia aveva guidato la sua lingua, e l'arroganza negli occhi di Loki aveva cancellato il dolore e la colpa che aveva letto in quelli azzurri di quella donna che ormai faceva fatica a voler riconoscere.  
«Parla!» ordinò facendo tremare l'uomo ai suoi piedi.  
«Mio re, la... la regina l'ha condotta via.»  
«Cosa?»  
«La regina-»  
Odino afferrò con forza la veste dell'uomo sollevandolo di peso e guardandolo dritto in quegli occhi spaventati.  
«Ripeti ciò che hai detto!»  
Ancora fremiti attraversarono il corpo della guardia. La sua gola sussultò mentre il sudore imperlava la sua fronte.  
«La regina Frigga è scesa nelle segrete» iniziò così il suo racconto. «Ho lasciato che facesse visita alla prigioniera come mi era stato ordinato ma poi... Poi la donna ha iniziato a stare male e la regina ha ordinato alle guardie reali di accompagnarla nella camera della guarigione. Io le ho detto che non mi era concesso di lasciar andare via nessun prigioniero ma le guardie hanno obbedito ai suoi comandi e io... mio re perdonatemi. Vi prego! Abbiate clemenza!»  
Odino lasciò andare la stoffa e la guardia cadde a peso morto a terra, continuando a supplicarlo senza un minimo di dignità.  
Ma il Padre degli Dèi non aveva orecchio per le sue preghiere.  
Odino non avrebbe avuto più orecchio per nessuna preghiera.

 

 

*

 

 

Loki vide il viso umido di sua madre ma trattenne sul proprio la cera di quella maschera distaccata.  
Udiva Sigyn soffrire ancora, vedeva le guaritrici portare via bende sempre più insanguinate; leggeva la preoccupazione sui loro visi, la rassegnazione nel loro silenzio.  
Voltò il capo e guardò ancora quello di Sigyn, con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra spaccate, la fronte ferita, e poi le braccia, la spalla, l'addome.  
Una ferita fiorì proprio davanti al suo sguardo, sulla sua guancia destra, e Loki si avvicinò al letto per portare via quella lacrima di sangue con un pollice.  
«Se c'è qualcosa che si può fare, devi dircelo, Loki.» La voce di Eir giunse roca ma decisa. Loki guardò i suoi occhi e non poté non tornare con il pensiero a quella notte, a quella notizia, a quella paura che adesso pareva così sciocca. «Continuerà a soffrire, continuerà a perdere sangue... Le sue ossa si stanno frantumando. Gli organi collasseranno e morirà.» Assorbì quelle parole con apparente freddezza mentre in realtà provocarono dentro di lui una tormenta di rabbia.  
Accarezzò ancora il viso di Sigyn.  
Quando l'aveva legata al suo corpo aveva creduto fosse la scelta migliore, perché Amora avrebbe protetto quel corpo e allo stesso tempo avrebbe protetto Sigyn. Nessuno avrebbe levato una mano su di lei perché nessuno l'avrebbe levata su di lui.  
Ma Amora era una donna infida e pericolosa e Loki avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe giunta a tanto per fargli pagare quella scelta.  
Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo al corpo di Thor, stava uccidendo Sigyn ma, Loki sapeva, lo stesso non stava accadendo a lui in quanto il suo era un corpo Aesir. Più resistente, più forte.  
Sigyn invece aveva carni mortali, carni terrestri e non sarebbe sopravvissuta almeno che non avesse reciso quel legame.  
Era questo che voleva, era questo il piano di quella lurida puttana: costringerlo a disfare il suo incantesimo per salvarla.  
Ma non poteva farlo, non poteva sciogliere la magia che li legava se non avesse riavuto possesso del suo seiðr, e solo Odino aveva la facoltà di liberarlo dalla catena con cui Amora lo aveva legato.  
Una nuova smorfia di dolore piegò il viso di Sigyn e Loki mandò giù nella gola la sua voglia di urlare.  
Le accarezzò i capelli e si trattenne dal posarle un bacio sulla fronte.  
«Va' da lui» sospirò poi guardando ancora sua madre. «Digli che collaborerò, che farò tutto ciò che posso per fermare quel Vanr.» Era disposto a piegarsi, era disposto a farlo vincere ancora. Non aveva importanza, niente avrebbe avuto importanza se l'avesse perduta. Neanche la sua stessa vita. «Farò tutto ciò che vorrà, ma ti prego, madre, supplicalo di salvarla.»  
Trattenne lacrime di dolore e di rabbia mentre Frigga asciugava le sue.  
«Se non vorrà farlo per me, lo farà per te e per _lui_ » aggiunse ancora, consapevole di ogni parola che stava pronunciando.  
Prima che Frigga potesse anche solo fare un passo, la porta si spalancò con forza tale da sbattere assordante sulla parete.  
Odino entrò con una squadra di sei guardie reali al seguito.  
«Tu!» La sua ira lo investì prima del suo colpo di lancia.  
Loki si ritrovò a colpire con la schiena una colonna per poi ricadere a terra dolorante.

 

 

*

 

 

Frigga si precipitò da suo marito quando lo vide in procinto di raggiungere Loki che a fatica si rimetteva in piedi.  
«Fermati!» gli ordinò ponendosi fra lui e loro figlio, poggiando le mani sul suo petto e guardandolo con occhi lucidi ma determinati. «Basta adesso!»  
«Togliti di mezzo, Frigga! Anche tu sei complice di questo ennesimo tradimento.»  
«Ascoltami.» Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guardò con severità. «Avrai tutto il tempo per punirmi e per punire lui, se vorrai, ma adesso devi salvarle la vita prima che sia troppo tardi.»  
Guardò verso il letto e Odino seguì il suo sguardo.  
«È solo un inganno» affermò e Frigga si sentì pervadere dall'incredulità.  
«Come puoi dire una cosa simile? Guardala! Sta morendo e tu puoi salvarla e salvare anche Thor.» Odino sembrò confuso da quella frase e aggrottò la fronte facendo un passo indietro. Frigga portò le mani al petto sentendo i passi di Loki che l'affiancavano.  
«Li ho legati...» disse quest'ultimo con un fiato. «Muore lei e muore anche lui. E addio al tuo prezioso erede.»  
Frigga sospirò grave a quell'inopportuna frase ma sperò solo bastasse per convincere Odino a intervenire quanto prima.  
«Credi che sia così sciocco da fidarmi delle parole di uno come te?» ruggì il re.  
«Fidati delle mie, allora» disse a quel punto lei. «Ho sentito la magia che li lega. Esiste ed è forte, e io non sono in grado di spezzarla, ma tu puoi.» Gli afferrò la mano e lo supplicò con lo sguardo. «Salvalo, ti prego...»  
Ma Odino stavolta fu cieco e sordo alle sue suppliche, tirò via la mano e guardò sia lei che Loki con espressione fredda.  
«Neanche la tua parola ha più valore per me, Frigga. Sei stata vittima dei suoi inganni così a lungo che non riesci più a scindere la realtà dalla menzogna. Altrimenti vedresti quale essere indegno continui a chiamare figlio! Vedresti quanto marcio è il suo cuore!»  
«Se lei morirà allora il marcio di questo cuore inghiottirà anche te, Padre degli Dèi!» gridò Loki al suo fianco.  
«Quanto impeto! Così bastava il calore umido di una donna per renderti finalmente un uomo?»  
«Vi prego, basta...» li implorò sentendosi ferire da ogni singolo scambio di sguardi e parole, da tutta quella rabbia e quell'astio che stava corrodendo entrambi.  
«Mia regina!» chiamò poi Eir con urgenza. «Il sangue le sta riempiendo i polmoni. Se esiste rimedio che venga attuato immediatamente, altrimenti nulla più potrà salvare questa donna.»  
Provò a raggiungere il letto ma Loki la superò con rapidità.  
Si sentì morire dal modo con cui la stava accarezzando, con cui la stava guardando, con cui cercava di non lasciar andare alcuna lacrima.  
«Come puoi essere così crudele?» sospirò in direzione di suo marito, cogliendo un pallido riflesso di incertezza nel suo sguardo. «Come puoi odiarli tanto?»  
Vide la sua gola sussultare ma non un passo venne fatto, né un gesto che potesse cambiare le sorti che stavano ormai inevitabilmente giungendo.  
«Allontanatevi da lei.»  
La voce che ruppe i suoi pensieri salì alle sue spalle. Frigga si voltò e scorse la figura di Freyja sulla soglia. Con lei Sif e i tre guerrieri, sui loro visi mille mute domande.  
«Cosa ci fai qui, Freyja?» chiese duramente Odino.  
La Signora di Vanaheim non rispose, camminò lentamente nella stanza senza che nessuno la seguisse.  
«Non è affar tuo ciò che sta accadendo!» sentenziò ancora Odino ma la regina dei Vanir ignorò anche quelle parole. Si avvicinò a Loki che la guardava silente, con una profonda sofferenza sepolta però nei suoi occhi verdi.  
Frigga sentì un nuovo palpito sfiorare il suo cuore. Una nuova lacrima scese sul suo viso e le bagnò le labbra: aveva il sapore della speranza.

 

 

*

 

 

Loki guardò gli occhi di Freyja, neri e intensi, così simili a quelli di Styrkárr eppure così diversi; guardò poi le palpebre celarli.  
Guardò le sue labbra muoversi impercettibilmente, le sua mano posarsi sul petto ferito di Sigyn.  
Avvertì la luce che si irradiò dal palmo e che avvolse a poco a poco il corpo che giaceva sulle lenzuola insanguinate. Percepì l'aura incredibile del suo seiðr spandersi quasi violentemente nella stanza.  
Ascoltò la voce di Odino intimarle di non continuare oltre, ascoltò il silenzio di sua madre e quello di Eir, quello delle due giovani guaritrici.  
Ascoltò le mute domande dei soldati, e quelle di Sif e di Fandral, di Hogun e di Volstagg che lo guardavano fermi sulla porta.  
Loki guardò gli occhi di Freyja schiudersi, l'energia scemare e la sua mano allontanarsi dal corpo di Sigyn.  
«Il legame è infranto» affermò poi la regina dei Vanir. «Dovrete comunque porgere immediate cure altrimenti la morte conquisterà in breve questo fragile corpo.»  
«Le pietre guaritrici! Presto!» Fu Eir a prender parola e a frantumare fra le mani una delle due pietre che le erano state consegnate immediatamente. Fu Eir a ringraziare le Norne mentre lentamente le ferite di Sigyn sembravano rimarginarsi.  
Loki osservò il tutto quasi non fosse realmente lì, quasi fosse ancora chiuso nella sua bolla di cristallo che lo teneva lontano dal resto dell'universo, lontano dal dolore e dalla paura, lontano dalla disperazione.  
«Ora hai un debito nei miei confronti, Loki di Asgard, e mi aspetto che tu lo paghi.» La voce di Freyja era ora dura e così lo sguardo con cui lo guardava.  
Loki non rispose, non disse ancora nulla. La sua gola era priva di parole.  
La guardò a sua volta aspettando di udire altro.  
La regina non tardò ad accontentarlo.  
«Hai commesso un grave errore concedendo a Styrkárr un potere che non sa governare. Il prezzo che ti chiedo è di porre rimedio a quell'errore.»  
Non attese risposta, Freyja. Gli diede le spalle e si avviò alla porta seguita dallo sguardo severo di Odino e quello grato di Frigga.  
Mentre la guardava allontanarsi, Loki incrociò gli occhi di Sif.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Amora sorrise. Guardò i fumi che si levavano dalla città, guardò gli umani che cercavano un riparo, guardò il bel soldato che osservava con preoccupazione il cielo, l'arciere posto sulla sommità di una vedetta. Guardò la bestia verde che lottava con Thor, e il suo Thor coperto di ferite ma ancora in piedi, per combattere fino al suo ultimo respiro in nome suo.  
Amora sorrise, sentendo finalmente il filo creato da Loki essere spezzato.  
Poteva ritenersi soddisfatta: il suo piano era stato un successo.  
Avrebbe volentieri continuato a guardare gli umani combattere contro il loro vecchio compagno, avrebbe volentieri atteso finché Thor non le avesse davvero portato i loro cuori con devozione.  
Ma non aveva più tempo da dedicare a quel piccolo pianeta. Styrkárr era stato chiaro e, a malincuore, Amora era costretta a obbedirgli.  
 _Ancora per poco..._  
Si materializzò quindi nel bel mezzo dello scontro, sotto lo sguardo della bestia e quello di Thor.  
«Dobbiamo tornare» annunciò bloccando con un gesto i movimenti del gigante verde.  
«Non ho ancora ciò che mi hai chiesto» disse Thor con affanno, con il viso ferito e il sangue a macchiare l'oro e il mantello della sua armatura.  
Amora sapeva di ledere il suo onore di guerriero, ma non aveva scelta, e Thor avrebbe comunque seguito i suoi comandi.  
«È tempo di andare, Thor.»  
Ci fu un solo sguardo e subito dopo la spada fu rifoderata.  
Amora scorse in alto il volatile di metallo dei terrestri avvicinarsi, scorse anche l'uomo in armatura cremisi volare sempre più vicino; scorse l'arciere tendere l'arco e il soldato correre verso di loro.  
Sollevò la bestia con la forza della sua magia e la scaraventò lontano più di cento piedi.  
Quando Thor le fu accanto aprì il passaggio.

 

 

*

 

 

Tony vide i due sparire proprio sotto i suoi occhi e non poté fare a meno di imprecare duramente.  
« _Cazzo!_ » udì Clint fare più o meno lo stesso.  
« _Dove sono finiti ora?_ » chiese il capitano.  
Intanto si udiva il ringhio di Hulk salire in alto.  
«Se ne sono andati...» sospirò sorvolando la zona dello scontro. Nella mano ancora stringeva le fiale di narcotico.  
Dannazione, era stato tutto inutile.  
Ma che razza di attacco era stato? Che senso aveva avuto?  
Era incredibile come quei dannati asgardiani riuscissero a mettere in seria difficoltà perfino il suo geniale raziocinio.  
« _Fury ha ordinato di rientrare._ » Li informò poi la Romanoff. « _Recuperate Banner_.»  
« _Come se fosse semplice_ » brontolò Steve. Tony lo vide fermarsi e posare le mani sui fianchi. Lo vide sospirare e stringere fra i denti qualche esclamazione che avrebbe fatto molto poco Captain America ma che in quel momento poteva essere perdonata anche al ragazzo d'oro a stelle e strisce.  
«Dal momento che mi sono fatto qualche miglia per prendere queste, tanto vale usarle» affermò Tony raggiungendo Clint e lanciandogli le fiale.  
« _Credi che funzioneranno su di lui?_ » gli chiese Occhio di Falco mentre le agganciava a un paio di frecce.  
Tony guardò Hulk che scaricava la sua rabbia contro un palazzo ancora miracolosamente integro. Non potevano aspettare che Bruce tornasse in se spontaneamente, c'era un po' troppa adrenalina nell'aria.  
«Non ci resta che provare, Falco» disse mentre lo guardava prendere la mira.  
La freccia partì e subito ne seguì un'altra.  
Hulk non era sembrato troppo felice della cosa.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo era chiaro che la situazione fosse particolarmente delicata.  
Sif lo aveva capito quando aveva udito la risposta vuota di Freyja, quando aveva seguito la regina attraverso i corridoi fino a giungere dinnanzi alla camera della guarigione, quando aveva visto Odino e Frigga e poi lui, Loki, ai piedi di un talamo coperto di sangue.  
Ciò che era accaduto dopo era stato confuso e incerto.  
Quando Freyja aveva abbandonato la camera, Odino aveva ordinato di lasciare immediatamente la stanza, aveva ordinato di riportare in cella Loki all'istante e di fare in modo che ci restasse.  
Sif aveva scorto i suoi occhi verdi guardare un'ultima volta verso il letto prima di essere condotto via senza emettere un solo suono. Non una replica né un gesto di ribellione. Loki aveva seguito silente le guardie con la testa alta e le labbra strette, e non aveva degnato nessuno di uno sguardo.  
Sif aveva visto il viso di Sigyn ancora incosciente prima che le porte venissero chiuse.  
«Che sta succedendo qui?» La domanda di Fandral ruppe silenzi e pensieri.  
«Styrkárr» disse poi Hogun conquistando l'attenzione dei tre, rimasti soli nel corridoio reale. «È tornato.»  
Gli occhi della guerriera guardarono quelli bruni del compagno e poi la porta ora sigillata.  
Ancora una domanda nella sua mente, ancora un nome che stava per abbandonare le sue labbra.  
«Dov'è Thor?»  
Rimase senza risposta.

 

 

*

 

 

Le porte si chiusero con un tonfo deciso. Frigga restò immobile a guardare il viso di Odino, leggendovi tutta la rabbia che lo copriva.  
Alle sue spalle, Eir continuava a curare velocemente quel corpo ferito che pareva finalmente riuscire ad accettare i suoi rimedi.  
«La sua vita non è più in pericolo, mia regina» affermò infine la vecchia guaritrice e Frigga le fece un cenno del capo per ringraziarla.  
«Bene. Allora ributtatela nelle segrete!» A quell'affermazione si voltò ancora verso il suo compagno.  
«È ancora debole e priva di coscienza. Non puoi dare un ordine simile.»  
Ma Odino non sembrò cambiare la sua volontà.  
«Appena riuscirà a rimettersi in piedi verrà ricondotta lì. Così è deciso.» Stava per andare via quando la regina lo raggiunse e lo fermò.  
«Non ti permetterò di rimandarla in quelle segrete» sibilò in modo da essere udita solo dal Padre degli Dèi.  
«È già tanto se non vi farò rinchiudere anche te, Frigga.»  
Lo sfidò prima con gli occhi e poi con il suo stesso corpo, ponendosi fra lui e la porta.  
«Ho visto come la guardano i carcerieri» affermò e vide un profondo sospiro alzare le sue spalle. «È questo che vuoi? Che venga violata? Non ti importa più nulla della dignità e della sorte di tuo figlio?»  
«Mio figlio ha fatto una scelta» disse Odino severo. «Tale scelta lo ha allontanato dal mio cuore.»  
La regina serrò i pugni di fronte alla freddezza delle sue parole e del suo sguardo.  
«Mi chiedi se mi importi della sua dignità?» continuò ancora Odino per poi aprirsi in un tragico riso glaciale. «Non mi importa più neanche della sua vita!» Fu un ruggito che raggiunse anche le orecchie delle curatrici. «Non è più affar mio» aggiunse poi il re indicando il letto. «Prenditela, fanne ciò che vuoi. Falla dormire su petali di rosa e proteggila come un prezioso tesoro! Non è di alcuna preoccupazione per me. Quella donna non è niente per me! Niente!»  
Frigga fu incapace di dire alcunché. Odino la superò e varcò la soglia.  
La porta si richiuse con l'ennesimo assordante boato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  



	26. Solo egoismo

***

 

Bruce era ancora privo di sensi.  
Tony gli sistemò una coperta addosso per coprirlo. I calzoni li avrebbe indossati da sé al suo risveglio.  
Natasha continuava a pilotare il jet verso la roccaforte dello S.H.I.E.L.D.; seduto al posto di co-pilota, Clint informava Nick di ciò che era accaduto.  
Sospirò Tony, sedendosi su una panca di metallo, con ancora indosso la sua Mark e il casco poggiato accanto.  
«Dovremmo chiamare Asgard.» disse poi Steve.  
Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello azzurro e preoccupato di Rogers.  
«Quelli lì hanno un guardone che lavora 24 ore su 24, sette giorni su sette» disse. «Sanno cosa sta succedendo, hanno visto quello che è successo. Se volevano aiutarci l'avrebbero fatto.»  
«Amora può aver ricreato la barriera usata da Loki. Non ci hai pensato? Magari non sanno che-»  
«Che Thor è diventato un robot al servizio di una stronza ossigenata e ha tentato di fare fuori i suoi amici e dei poveri disgraziati del Nevada?» lo interruppe cinico. Steve sospirò e tacque, e Tony si alzò dalla panca. «Se ne sono lavati le mani, Steve. Ecco tutto. Odio doverlo dire, ma è una gatta che dobbiamo pelare da soli. E se stai per chiedermi in quale modo faremo, mi dispiace, ma non ne ho la più pallida idea.»  
«Fury sta inviando una squadra di spazzini a ripulire la zona.» Li informò Clint quando li raggiunse. «Cercheranno anche di arginare ogni possibile uscita di informazioni. Almeno per quanto possibile, finché non troviamo il modo di far “rinsavire quell'idiota di Thor”. Testuali parole.»  
Steve annuì incrociando le braccia sul petto e Tony si limitò a un'alzata di spalle.  
«A questo punto, tanto vale fare quello che dice Nick.»  
Dio, come stavano messi male se dovevano seguire davvero gli ordini di Nick benda nera Fury...  
«Stark, mi presti un cellulare? Vorrei fare una telefonata.»  
Alla richiesta di Steve, Tony scambiò uno sguardo con Clint prima di sorridere divertito.  
«Telefonata d'amore, Cap?» lo prese in giro porgendogli lo smartphone. Steve lo tirò via con un grugnito.  
«Voglio solo sapere se è tutto ok» rispose facendo partire la chiamata. «Con Amora in libertà e Thor in quelle condizioni non sappiamo chi sia un bersaglio e chi no.»  
Ci fu ancora uno sguardo con Barton mentre si udiva il rumore del telefono che bussava a vuoto.  
«Steve, non c'è nulla di male a voler sentire la voce della donna che ti ha liberato dalla tua eterna verginità post-guerra» affermò Tony. Clint sorrise trattenendo una risata e Steve lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia.  
«Non risponde.» Sembrava preoccupato e così fece partire una seconda chiamata. Il telefono premuto contro l'orecchio e la fronte aggrottata: era uno spettacolo troppo divertente per non poterne approfittare ancora.  
«Magari sarà in bagno a farsi una doccia» ipotizzò Tony con finta serietà.  
«Sì, può darsi.» E Steve non sembrava aver per nulla colto la sua ironia.  
«Se vuoi dico a Rhodey di sorvolare la zona e vedere se c'è qualcosa che non va.»  
«Potrebbe essere un'idea e-»  
Purtroppo quel maledetto Barton si era lasciato sfuggire una risata che aveva immediatamente provocato in Tony la stessa identica reazione.  
«Siete due idioti!» ringhiò allora il capitano divenendo leggermente porpora e comprendendo solo in quel momento di essere vittima di una delle loro ricorrenti prese in giro.  
«Scusa Tony, ma non ce l'ho fatta» piagnucolò Clint tenendosi lo stomaco con un braccio e ridendosela di gusto. «Chiamare _War Machine_... non ci credo!»  
Tony si asciugò una lacrima con l'indice.  
«La tua faccia, Steve... era bellissima...» balbettò ancora.  
Steve cercò di ignorarli ma il suo viso era ancora una meravigliosa tinta vermiglia.  
«Capitano?» Si udì anche Natasha dalla cabina di pilotaggio. «Protocollo New Jersey?»  
Tony non comprese cose stesse dicendo, troppo occupato a ridere con la compagnia di Clint.  
«Affermativo, agente Romanoff» rispose poi Steve raccogliendo il casco della sua Mark e porgendolo a Clint che lo afferrò senza comprendere a sua volta che stessero farfugliando. «Ne avrà bisogno» aggiunse ancora Rogers.  
Tony guardò le mani di Clint che tenevano il suo casco, poi il sorriso sinistro sul viso di Steve.  
«Ma che-?»  
Il portellone si aprì e un calcio lo lanciò fuori dal jet.  
Ciò che Tony udì fra il suono del vento e quello dei propulsori della Mark che cercavano di fargli prendere quota, fu l'urlo di Clint che precipitava pericolosamente sotto di lui.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dopo aver lanciato di peso anche Clint fuori dall'aereo, Steve sospirò soddisfatto mentre Natasha richiudeva il portellone.  
«Mi auguro che anche Clint porti dei pantaloni di riserva» ridacchiò la Romanoff facendo sorridere divertito anche lui.  
«Bruce sta ancora dormendo, magari gli prestiamo i suoi.»  
Afferrò poi ancora il cellulare e telefonò nuovamente.  
«È sempre un piacere lavorare con te, capitano.»  
«Piacere tutto mio, agente.»  
Si scambiarono ancora uno sguardo complice mentre si udivano i primi squilli.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Non era l'alba quando riaprì gli occhi, né la volta vermiglia del tramonto. Era stata la notte ad accoglierla al suo risveglio, la notte profonda e bellissima del cielo di Asgard.    
La stanza era silenziosa e profumava di lavanda. Nelle notti più irrequiete, sua madre ne faceva bruciare qualche ramoscello ai piedi del letto così che i suoi sogni si acquietassero. E fu sua madre che Sigyn cercò in quella stanza vuota.  
Era la sua vecchia camera, con le tende di seta e le lenzuola rosse come una bacca matura.  
Niente più segrete, niente più sbarre di ferro, eppure la condanna era ancora tutta da scontare.  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte sentendo un senso di vertigine coglierla quando provò a sollevarsi. Ricadde immediatamente sui cuscini scoprendo solo allora le sue braccia fasciate e poi la sua testa, la sua spalla. Se avesse scostato le lenzuola, forse avrebbe visto altre bende avvolgerla.  
Ricordava il dolore, il sangue, la voce di Frigga, quella di qualcun altro. Poi era stato buio e altro dolore, poi era stato come cadere in un abisso.  
Si bagnò le labbra secche e provò a muoversi di nuovo. Lottò contro il giramento di testa e restò seduta sul letto. Una mano premuta sugli occhi e l'altra a stringere le lenzuola.  
Respirò a fondo, lentamente, finché non fu in grado di tenere le palpebre aperte per guardare la camera senza che la vedesse girare.  
Non c'era nessuno; era sola.  
Avrebbe voluto scendere, liberarsi di quelle bende e bere dell'acqua fresca per lavare via il sapore ferroso che le invadeva la bocca.  
Ma ci fu il rumore della maniglia che girava, il sibilo della porta che si apriva. Ci fu la luce di un candelabro e poi gli occhi di sua madre che la guardavano.  
«Madre?» la chiamò con un debole fiato.  
Frigga raggiunse il letto e poggiò il candeliere sul mobile accanto.  
«Devi riposare.» Le comandò sussurrando e l'aiutò a poggiarsi nuovamente spalle al materasso.  
«Cosa è successo?» chiese mentre Frigga le sistemava il lenzuolo.  
«Nulla, tesoro mio. È tutto passato.» Un sorriso, una carezza sul viso... una bugia.  
Sigyn fermò le sue carezze con la propria mano e la guardò in silenzio. Quella menzogna si infranse insieme al sorriso di Frigga.  
«Cosa mi è successo?... Dimmelo, per favore.» Ma non ebbe ancora risposta. Frigga abbassò lo sguardo e respirò a fondo senza lasciar andare una parola. Sigyn ebbe timore. «Perché mi trovo qui? Almeno a questa domanda puoi rispondere?» sospirò sentendo nuovamente la vertigine. Chiuse gli occhi ma finalmente udì la sua voce.  
«Tuo padre ha deciso che non era più necessario che tu stessi nelle segrete.» Riaprì le palpebre e guardò il suo viso: c'era un pallido sorriso. «Puoi stare qui, nelle tue stanze.»  
Il modo con cui le accarezzò i capelli, le trasmise solo tanta tristezza, e fu facile capire che la decisione di Odino di revocare per lei l'ordine di stare nelle segrete, non era da appellare a un insperato perdono, quanto a una fredda e ancora più crudele diffidenza.  
«Mi odia...» affermò con un sospiro. «Non valgo più neanche il disturbo di una punizione.»  
«Non dire così. Tuo padre ha solo scelto di affrontare a modo suo questa situazione. Non siete solo tu e Loki, c'è anche Styrkárr a occupare i suoi pensieri e adesso che Freyja ha...» Il discorso non terminò e Sigyn guardò la gola di sua madre sussultare.  
«Freyja?... Freyja è qui?» Nonostante la spossatezza si mise nuovamente a sedere guardandola bene in viso. «Dimmi cosa è accaduto, madre, altrimenti uscirò da questa stanza e cercherò da me le risposte.»  
Qualunque fossero state sarebbero sempre state meglio di quella soffocante ignoranza.  
Al suo ennesimo silenzio era pronta a scendere via da quel letto ma poi finalmente le labbra di Frigga si schiusero: «Loki ha fatto un incantesimo che ti ha legato al tuo corpo in modo tale che ogni evento accaduto all'uno avrebbe condizionato l'altro.»  
Non capì e scosse il capo confusa.  
«Cosa vuol dire? Il mio corpo...» Abbassò lo sguardo sulle lenzuola ricordando perfettamente l'immagine di quel letto, di quel viso, di quella foschia dorata che lo avvolgeva. «Il mio corpo giace fermo in un limbo» affermò ritrovando gli occhi di sua madre. «È stato Loki a dirmelo e io l'ho visto e... di quale incantesimo stai parlando?»  
Frigga poggiò la mano sulla sua e solo allora Sigyn si accorse che stava tremando.

 

 

*

 

 

«Questo è il tuo piano?» Odino scosse il capo e lasciò andare una roca risata. «E io dovrei affidare la sicurezza del mio regno nelle mani di quel folle?»  
Freyja raggiunse la sua tazza e bevve lentamente da essa per poi riposarla elegantemente sul tavolo.  
«Loki pagherà il suo debito nei miei confronti. Non ti chiedo di fidarti del figlio che ha tradito più volte la sua casa, ma di fidarti dell'uomo che ama quella donna.»  
Le parole della regina gli provocarono un tumulto nel petto. Odiava sentir parlare così, odiava dover rivedere quel viso di donna fra i suoi pensieri e non riuscire in vero a tenerlo lontano, perché Frigga aveva avuto ragione: Thor era suo figlio, nel bene e nel male, e per quanto tossica fosse ancora la delusione e la rabbia, Odino non poteva non provare quel palpito di padre.  
«Non gli farò riavere la sua magia» affermò. «E non accetterò nessuna azione da parte tua che non rispetti questa decisione, Freyja. Già ciò che è accaduto nella sala della guarigione ha messo a dura prova la mia lealtà.»  
Freyja annuì con riverenza.  
«Il mio agire è stato istintivo, ne sono conscia, e ti ho già ribadito che non era da considerarsi una mancanza di rispetto verso le leggi della tua casa, quanto un'occasione per ritrovare l'ordine che Styrkárr è deciso a infrangere.»  
«Oh, avanti, Freyja. Non credermi uno stupido» affermò Odino con un sospiro stanco. «So bene cosa ne pensi di tutta questa storia. Ma Asgard non è Vanaheim: due fratelli non possono avere quel tipo di legame, e se anche Loki e Thor non fossero stati miei figli sarebbero comunque stati puniti per il loro crimine.»  
«È vero, considero incivile condannare un'unione per ragioni così ridicole come quelle di una parentela, in questo caso addirittura inesistente, ma non sono qui per mettere in discussione i regolamenti asgardiani, sebbene li reputi oltremodo barbari, e tu lo sai.» Freyja si alzò poi dalla sua poltrona, tenendo le mani congiunte sulla sua veste azzurra. «Avere Loki dalla nostra parte è un vantaggio, non una vergogna, Odino. Lui conosce i piani di Styrkárr, conosce soprattutto il legame mistico con cui egli può governare la potenza di Mjolnir. Sai come me che non possiamo disfare alcun incantesimo se non ne conosciamo le leggi con cui esso vive. Un passo errato e potrebbe essere impossibile sciogliere la magia, e a quel punto tutto andrebbe perso.»  
Odino sospirò ancora e rubò un po' di silenzio.  
Non poteva fidarsi di Loki, non voleva fidarsi, non voleva dargli l'ennesima opportunità di tradirlo, e paradossalmente non voleva dargliene neanche una per non farlo. Non voleva vedere la lealtà che avrebbe dimostrato a quella donna, non voleva vedere quanto forte quel peccato lo aveva reso.  
«Convocherò l'esercito e i miei generali. Organizzerò ogni reparto affinché sia allertato contro qualunque evenienza» sentenziò poi e Freyja lo ascoltò senza interromperlo. «Ti concederò di parlargli e di provare la tua strada, ma il tempo dell'attesa sta per concludersi. Mi auguro tu abbia ragione, Freyja, perché arrivati a questo punto non possiamo far altro che prepararci alla guerra.»

 

 

*

 

 

Erano trascorsi tre giorni e mezzo. Frigga non gli aveva più fatto visita, le guardie non erano più tornate. Nessuno gli aveva portato del cibo o dell'acqua, nessuno gli aveva rivolto la parola.  
Tre giorni di silenzio e isolamento completo, con la sola compagnia dei suoi pensieri.  
Loki non aveva sofferto la fame, o la sete, o la solitudine stessa. Avrebbe potuto trascorrere altri mille anni in quella cella e non avrebbe supplicato mai per un bicchiere d'acqua o un pezzo di pane, eppure dopo soli tre miseri giorni si sentiva impazzire all'idea di non sapere come stesse e dove fosse adesso. Tre giorni a farsi le stesse domande e a udire la stessa silente risposta.  
Forse in realtà Freyja non era riuscita a sciogliere completamente il suo legame, forse Amora aveva trovato un'altra maniera per colpirla, forse Frigga non aveva il coraggio di dirgli la verità. Eppure Odino avrebbe potuto torturarlo con quella verità, avrebbe potuto umiliarlo e deriderlo per la sua debolezza.  
Prese un profondo respiro, così come faceva da ormai tre intensi giorni. Respirò e tacitò le sue paure, la sua paranoia. Arrivare alla follia era solo fare il suo gioco, perdere il controllo era regalargli un'altra vittoria.  
«Al contrario di ciò che avrei creduto, Odino mostra molta magnanimità nel donarti un castigo così confortevole.»  
Era la prima voce che udiva, e sebbene non fosse quella che avrebbe voluto, fu comunque lieto di vedere un volto al di là della barriera.  
Freyja si ergeva dinanzi a lui priva di guardia, sola e algida, con il suo sguardo nero a trafiggerlo.  
Loki si avvicinò con passo lento alla parete che li divideva.  
«Una catena, seppur d'oro, resta sempre una catena» disse. «Anche quando non lega i polsi essa non smette di stringere.»  
Freyja non rispose nulla, restò a guardarlo in attesa che le porgesse quella domanda che Loki non avrebbe trattenuto a lungo sulla lingua.  
«Lei sta bene?»  
La regina sorrise.  
«Vuoi sapere se sei ancora in debito con me? Sì, lo sei, ed è per questo che sono scesa in questi luoghi che per nulla si apprestano a ricevere la visita di una regina.»  
Se avesse avuto meno dignità avrebbe sospirato con gratitudine. Si limitò solo a far sua quella verità, e gioire in silenzio nel suo cuore per quella buona nuova.  
Allungò un braccio con fare scenico per invitarla a parlare. «Non voglio che tu ti trattenga più di quanto il tuo nobile rango ti conceda. Per cui, mia regina, chiedi ancora il tuo prezzo.»  
Freyja lo scrutò a lungo, silente e poi parlò: «Conosci i piani di Styrkárr?»  
Loki assentì con un lento movimento del capo.  
«Attaccare Asgard e farla ardere fino alle fondamenta» rispose privo di espressioni, come stesse pronunciando una frase senza importanza. «Tornare poi vittorioso a Vanaheim, per chiedere alla sua regina di ripagare la sua lealtà. Qualcosa di banale...»  
Freyja sorrise. «Come può credere che possa accettarlo?»  
E Loki le sorrise di riflesso.  
«Non so rispondere; so soltanto che in mancanza di una tua risposta, Vanaheim subirà la medesima sorte di Asgard. Cosa accadrà dopo non saprei, ma giunti eventualmente a quel momento saresti già piuttosto morta per preoccupartene.»  
La signora di Vanaheim non mostrò interesse alla sua provocazione. «Benché con in pugno quel martello non può pensare di conquistare Asgard da solo. Non è folle fino a questo punto.»  
«Non lo farà,» le rispose. «L'Incantatrice gli ha promesso un esercito e non sarà di comuni soldati.»  
Loki poté vedere i mille pensieri che stavano vorticando nel fondo del suo sguardo, sebbene il viso di Freyja fosse privo di apparente inquietudine.  
«Posso ritenere ripagato il mio debito, vostra maestà?» chiese con falsa riverenza. La donna si avvicinò ulteriormente alla barriera così che Loki si sentisse inghiottire letteralmente dai suoi occhi bruni.  
«La vita della tua amata vale forse così poco?» sospirò con solennità e Loki si ritrovò a stringere forte la mascella.  
«Cos'altro vuoi da me? Non ho neanche la forza necessaria ad abbattere questa barriera. Non vedo cos'altro possa fare per soddisfare le tue richieste» affermò.  
«Non libererò il tuo seiðr, se è questo che mi stai chiedendo, Loki.»  
Rise scuotendo il capo.  
«Non sono così ingenuo, Freyja. Immagino che Odino si sia preoccupato di intimarti di non compiere altri gesti senza la sua... come posso dire... approvazione.»  
«Se anche non avessi tale rispetto per Odino e la sua casa, non farei comunque nulla per rimetterti nella condizione di creare altro caos, figlio di Jotunheim.»  
Loki perse ogni sorriso e la guardò con freddezza. «Cosa vuoi da me?» chiese lapidario, stanco di quella conversazione.  
«Asgard e Vanaheim sono pronte ad affrontare qualsiasi esercito quella donna abbia intenzione di porre ai comandi di Styrkárr, ma quell'arma nelle sue mani è una minaccia che nessuno è disposto ad accettare» spiegò la regina con serietà e Loki sapeva cosa volesse dire. «Devi dirci come disfare il legame che gli permette di governarla. Qualsiasi sia il costo.»  
«Sarebbe un costo che pagherei io,» precisò con rabbia mal celata. «Non è la mia guerra.»  
«Sei stato tu a darle inizio, e tu ne decreterai la fine» ribadì Freyja. «Mjolnir è destinato a essere l'arma fedele al figlio di Odino, non ad altri, e tu farai in modo che questo caos lasci il passo al vecchio ordine.»  
Sbatté il pugno contro la barriera ignorando la scarica che gli attraversò prima il polso e poi il braccio, ignorando il sangue che prese a fluire dalla sua carne.  
«Il prezzo per averle salvato la vita sarebbe perderla?» ringhiò mentre il liquido rosso scorreva sulla barriera di seiðr. Non poteva fare ciò che chiedeva, non poteva rimettere Mjolnir nelle mani di Thor perché a quel punto Sigyn sarebbe svanita per sempre.  
«Negarmi la tua collaborazione equivale ribadire la condanna inflittati di Odino: trascorrere il resto della tua vita in questa cella» sentenziò Freyja. «Non potresti comunque più vederla.»  
Ingoiò la sua rabbia togliendo il pugno dalla barriera e lasciando che gocce di sangue cadessero sul pavimento.  
«Accetta di donarci il tuo aiuto e potrai godere della sua presenza finché non riusciremo a porre fine a tutta questa storia» disse ancora Freyja. «È molto più di quanto potresti chiedere.»  
Loki scosse debolmente il capo stringendo entrambi i pugni.  
«E dopo? Tornerò qui dentro e ci resterò... Non cambierebbe nulla» sospirò fingendo una sicurezza che non aveva.  
«Allora ti conviene dare valore a ogni singolo attimo.» Gli suggerì Freyja prima di voltarsi. «Il loro ricordo sarà la tua compagnia.»  
Loki la vide andare via, la vide sparire silenziosa, così come era arrivata.  
 

 

*

 

 

Sif scambiò uno sguardo con Hogun quando Odino pronunciò quel nome.  
Styrkárr, il Vanr che aveva tradito prima il suo regno e poi la fiducia di Asgard, era tornato e pronto ad attaccare.  
Quei giorni erano trascorsi irrequieti e coperti di incertezza. Dopo l'episodio della camera della guarigione, Sif non aveva più neanche intravisto la regina Frigga a palazzo, Odino e Freyja ancora meno.  
Non si avevano notizie di Sigyn, e si diceva che Loki fosse stato condannato al silenzio della più lontana delle prigioni di Asgard.  
Avevano provato a chiedere ma nessuno conosceva risposte, perfino i capitani della Decima Divisione erano allo scuro di ogni situazione, ed era stato comandato loro solo di ergersi a difesa in caso di bisogno.  
E adesso Odino aveva convocato ogni singolo reparto e aveva annunciato che era tempo di scendere in campo per proteggere il regno.  
Aveva dato a ogni contingente i singoli ordini, aveva dato il comando ai più prodi e fidati generali.  
Eppure Sif aveva una domanda da porre, sorpresa che ancora nessuno l'avesse fatto.  
«Mio re?» Lo chiamò battendo la mano sul petto, facendo un passo avanti e uscendo dalla fila dei guerrieri.  
«Parla pure, Lady Sif.» La invitò Odino dal suo trono.  
«Mio re, perdonate la mia domanda, ma dal momento che Asgard si trova in grave pericolo, non sarebbe saggio richiamare il principe Thor? Midgard sarà di certo ben difesa in sua assenza.» Nel momento in cui alzò il viso verso il suo sovrano, Sif non seppe cosa lo coprisse. C'era un velo di gelo che non pareva avere motivo di esistere, perché la domanda era lecita e la risposta avrebbe dovuto essere altrettanto semplice.  
«Thor non può servire Asgard e resterà su Midgard il tempo che riterrò giusto che resti.»  
Era confusa dalle sue parole. Cosa volevano dire? Avrebbe voluto chiedere oltre, ma nel momento in cui le sue labbra stavano per schiudersi ancora, Fandral la fermò per un polso e le intimò con lo sguardo di non continuare.  
«È tutto. Siate pronti a mostrare il vostro valore. Asgard non vi chiede altro.»  
Il rumore dei tacchi che sbattevano all'unisono fu assordante.  
Sif seguì con lo sguardo il re abbandonare la sala seguito dai suoi più fedeli consiglieri.  
«Sta succedendo qualcosa...» mormorò poi, quando restò in compagnia solo dei tre compagni. «Perché Thor non può tornare?»  
Volstagg scosse il capo. «Non sta a noi chiedere, Sif. Odino sa ciò che fa.»  
«Esattamente» concordò con lui anche Fandral. «So cosa stai pensando, ma se fosse accaduto qualcosa a Thor lo avremmo saputo.»  
«Non lo so, questa storia è piena di punti interrogativi e qualcosa mi dice che il Padre degli Dèi conosce il modo per risolverli ma non ha interesse a farlo» sospirò irrequieta.  
«Se anche fosse come dici tu, Sif, non possiamo fare nulla» ribadì Volstagg. «Dal momento che sia Asgard che Vanaheim sono sul ciglio di una nuova lotta, il nostro dovere è restare qui a difendere il regno.»  
Comprendeva bene i suoi doveri e sapeva che le parole dell'amico erano giuste e sagge, eppure era cosi difficile tacitare la sua preoccupazione.  
«Forse anche Midgard è in pericolo» ipotizzò poi Hogun nella sua compostezza. «L'esercito di Asgard e quello Vanr sono più che sufficienti per debellare ogni minaccia, ma i Midgardiani sono privi di una tale forza e l'aiuto di Thor è per loro di inestimabile valore.»  
«Hogun ha ragione,» disse poi Fandral con un sorriso. «Probabilmente Loki ha creato altro caos su Midgard e adesso dovranno sistemare le cose.» Le poggiò poi la mano sulla spalla con amicizia. «Non turbare i tuoi pensieri con inutili preoccupazioni, amica mia. Un guerriero deve restare concentrato.»  
«Ben detto! Per questo meglio mettere qualcosa nello stomaco... A digiuno si ragiona male.»  
Volstagg provò a strapparle una risata che Sif lasciò andare debolmente.  
Doveva fidarsi dei suoi compagni, doveva fidarsi del suo re e del suo giudizio. Doveva fidarsi di Thor, ovunque fosse.

 

 

*

 

 

Le ferite si erano rimarginate, ogni frattura era guarita e ormai Sigyn non avvertiva che un lontano senso di spossatezza che però Frigga le aveva detto sarebbe presto svanito.  
Era rimasta al suo fianco, Frigga, le aveva fatto compagnia durante i pasti, le aveva fatto portare vesti che potesse indossare senza sentirsi svilire dalla loro femminilità, le aveva raccolto i capelli e li aveva legati come un tempo, con piccole trecce da guerriero. L'aveva invitata a fare un bagno ed era uscita dalla sua stanza prima che lei glielo chiedesse.  
Frigga l'aveva trattata come fosse ancora un principe, come fosse ancora suo figlio, eppure dalle sue labbra, non l'aveva più udita chiamarla con quel nome.  
Neanche sua madre, in tutto il suo amore, riusciva davvero a vedere Thor nei suoi occhi.  
Perché Thor era con Amora, chissà dove, a seguire i suoi folli comandi.  
Quando aveva udito quella storia per poco non aveva urlato, di rabbia e di vergogna, nel sapere di quali abominevoli azioni si stava macchiando Amora, nel sapere che quell'abominio si era realizzato anche grazie a Loki.  
“ _Il mio odio, il mio rancore, la mia rabbia... è tutto ciò che sono disposto a donarti, fratello._ ”  
Eppure non credeva che Loki odiasse Thor così tanto, lo odiasse al punto tale da calpestare perfino la sua dignità nel renderlo un fantoccio nelle mani di quella donna.  
Frigga le aveva assicurato che la Terra non aveva subito reali danni, che i suoi compagni di armi si erano posti a sua difesa con valore, anche se erano stati costretti a combattere contro un loro alleato.  
Non pensava di poter far soffrire tanto il mondo che aveva promesso di proteggere, di poter far soffrire e deludere ancora i suoi amici.  
E adesso era li, vestita come una valchiria, a guardare la bellezza del suo regno dalla balconata delle sue camere. La sua nuova prigione.  
Non aveva più visto suo padre, non aveva più avuto modo di potergli parlare. Se anche ne avesse avuto la facoltà, in verità non sapeva cosa avesse potuto dirgli, quali parole avrebbe potuto usare.  
Esistevano parole in grado di rappresentare il suo senso di colpa? Il suo rimorso? La rabbia contro se stessa?  
Esistevano parole che potessero oltrepassare la corazza con cui Odino aveva vestito il suo cuore?  
«Tesoro?» Frigga l'aveva raggiunta e le aveva sorriso. «Come ti senti?»  
«Bene, madre. Non preoccuparti per me, sto bene.» Provò a sorridere a sua volta sebbene non ne avvertisse la forza.  
«Tuo padre ha informato l'esercito,» disse poi Frigga con serietà e Sigyn si voltò a guardarla. «Ha detto loro solo il necessario. I soldati non hanno bisogno né voglia di conoscere altro al di fuori dei loro ordini.»  
Avrebbe voluto essere una rassicurazione, ma Sigyn sentì comunque il cuore incrinarsi.  
«Non voleva che sapessero la vergogna che gli aveva procurato suo figlio. Non lo biasimo.»  
«Oh, basta colpevolizzarti adesso.» La riprese ancora Frigga. «C'è anche qualcos'altro che devi sapere.»  
Sospirò a annuì; ormai era pronta ad ascoltare ogni verità.  
Frigga però attese qualche respiro prima di pronunciarla.  
«Freyja ha parlato con Loki affinché collaborasse.»  
Sigyn le aveva chiesto di lui un paio di volte, ma provava un bruciante risentimento verso suo fratello, dopo essere venuta a conoscenza di ciò che aveva permesso di fare ad Amora. Non ne andava fiera, ma non era riuscita a reprimere la rabbia per il suo comportamento egoista.  
Loki diceva di amarla, di essere pronto a fare tutto e poi aveva concesso all'Incantatrice di usarla. Le aveva taciuto di quell'incantesimo, le aveva taciuto altre mille verità che aveva invece promesso di dirle.  
«Perché dovrebbe farlo? Loki non ha motivo di collaborare adesso» ribatté con eccessivo livore. «Freyja è un'ingenua se crede che lui farà qualcosa per aiutare lei oppure Odino.» Si allontanò dal balcone per celare a sua madre la sua espressione rancorosa. «Loki non fa niente che non sia per se stesso.»  
«Tuo fratello è sempre stato un egoista, ma è solo una parte del suo animo e tu lo sai.»  
A quelle parole si voltò nuovamente con un sorriso tragico.  
«Non difenderlo, madre... Non continuare a difenderci. Non esiste scusante per le nostre azioni. Padre è nel giusto: non meritiamo attenuanti.»  
«Stammi a sentire, adesso. Ti ho cresciuto affinché fossi in grado di comprendere i tuoi errori e di affrontarne le conseguenze, ma non ricordo di averti mai insegnato l'autocommiserazione.» Ora era Frigga a guardarla con rancore e Sigyn non si sarebbe sorpresa se la sua mano le avesse violato il viso. «Il fatto che non ti abbia lasciato marcire in quelle segrete o che non abbia gioito nel sapere Loki in quella cella, non vuol dire che scuso e approvo il vostro comportamento.» La sua gola sussultò davanti allo sguardo di Frigga e la sua lingua fu incapace di ribattere alcunché. «Eravate fratelli, siete fratelli, e avete fatto qualcosa che due fratelli non dovrebbero mai fare.» Si sentì arrossire e scostò lo sguardo.  
«Madre...»  
«È questo che vuoi sentirmi dire? Vuoi che resti qui a nutrire i tuoi sensi di colpa o vuoi che ti spinga a reagire?»  
«Io non so che cosa posso fare!» esclamò con foga. «Non so come proteggere il mio regno o Midgard! Non so come impedire che Amora faccia ancora del male alle persone che amo...» Abbassò poi lo sguardo sulle sue mani e scosse il capo. «Sono bloccato in questo corpo che non fa che ricordarmi in ogni istante tutto quello che ho perduto, e non intendo Mjolnir né il rispetto di mio padre.» Una lacrima quasi sfuggì al suo controllo ma la ricacciò indietro con rabbia. «La colpa con cui mi sento soffocare, madre, non ha a che fare con ciò che abbiamo condiviso io e Loki, ma con ciò che non abbiamo potuto condividere.» Rialzò gli occhi umidi e guardò quelli di Frigga che erano altrettanto tristi ma che ignoravano il dolore che annegava realmente nei suoi. «Se non fossi stato tanto codardo, se non fossi stato io il vero egoista, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe mai accaduto. Non avrei reso mio fratello il mostro che è diventato, non avrei messo in pericolo un regno pacifico come la Terra né avrei condannato Asgard a dover subire le ire di un vecchio nemico. Se solo avessi avuto il coraggio di amare come Thor, non avrei avuto l'ignobile necessità di vestirmi con un altro nome per farlo.» Ogni lacrima che non scese fu comunque lavata via dalle carezze di sua madre, dai suoi baci sul viso, dal suo abbraccio caldo. «Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per rimediare almeno a uno dei miei sbagli, madre, comandami di farlo... Te ne prego.»  
Sigyn strinse a sua volta il corpo di Frigga affondando il viso fra le sue braccia.  
Si sentì accarezzare i capelli e poi baciare la fronte.  
«Allora sii pronto, figlio mio, perché se è un ordine che chiedi, sto per darti il più difficile.»

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

«È giunto il momento.» Styrkárr guardò il buio dell'universo, privo di stelle e di qualsivoglia luce. Guardò il suo percorso, ciò che aveva lasciato indietro e ciò che avrebbe conquistato a breve. Guardò l'abisso senza fine e vide solo trionfo.  
Amora al suo fianco fu silente.  
«Fra poco Asgard cadrà e Odino dovrà soccombere alla mia grandezza.» Un riso isterico, mentre gli occhi percorrevano il metallo del martello che impugnava. «Gli fracasserò il cranio con la stessa arma che ha donato al suo amato figlio... Oh, Norne benigne, quale gaudio sarà per me...»  
Non badò allo sguardo glaciale dell'Incantatrice né a quello privo di vita del tonante alle sue spalle, ormai solo un inutile pupazzo nelle mani di quella donna.  
«Fai ciò che devi, ragazza mia, e quando l'armata sarà pronta, vieni a chiamarmi.»  
Amora fece un cenno di accordo con la testa e lasciò la stanza. Thor la seguì muto.  
Styrkárr guardò nuovamente la pece dinanzi ai suoi occhi e mentre la potenza di Mjolnir fluiva nelle sue vene, gli parve che non ci fosse nulla di più maestoso.  
 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Si stava rigirando fra le mani una piccola clessidra priva di sabbia, un modo per rimembrargli che il tempo in quella cella avrebbe perso per sempre di consistenza.  
Loki giaceva seduto a terra, con le spalle contro la parete a guardare con la coda dell'occhio il corridoio vuoto alla sua destra.  
Le altre celle erano vuote. Non un suono, non un fiato.  
Aveva fasciato la mano che si era ferito con un pezzo di stoffa strappato dal lenzuolo pregiato. Lo aveva legato stretto attorno al palmo, mentre il seiðr di protezione aveva sciolto e fatto svanire ogni traccia di sangue sulla barriera  
Freyja era andata via con la sua richiesta e lui aveva ingoiato ogni urlo affinché nessuno potesse gioire della sua debolezza.  
Fece saltare in aria ancora una volta la clessidra e poi ancora una, finché non la strinse nel palmo della mano quando udì dei passi.  
Attese che divenissero più vicini e si sporse con il capo verso la barriera per scorgere chi fosse il nuovo visitatore. Non era Freyja, che sembrava viaggiare nel vento, non era sua madre il cui profumo l'avrebbe sentito a distanza. Non era Odino, perché i passi erano troppo lesti e brevi.  
Una guardia, forse, o il famigerato flagellatore, pronto a estirpare con la forza la sua alleanza.  
Chiunque fosse, Loki era pronto a riceverlo.  
Stava ora scendendo le scale, con rumorosi passi di stivali, quando Loki riprese a giocherellare con il piccolo ornamento. Un sorriso disegnato sul viso, con cui accogliere chiunque stesse giungendo all'ultimo gradino. Presto avrebbe visto il suo viso e avrebbe potuto far sciogliere la sua lingua.  
Quando l'ospite voltò l'angolo e Loki ne scoprì il volto, la piccola clessidra cadde sul pavimento e il sorriso cinico si ridisegnò in uno più dolce e sincero.  
Si alzò da terra e si avvicinò alla barriera mentre la distanza che li divideva diveniva via via più misera.  
«Sigyn?» sibilò quando la vide poi arrestarsi dinanzi alla sua cella. Il suo viso privo di ferite, il suo corpo fasciato in abiti asgardiani che tanto ricordavano quelli che lui le donò secoli prima. Sottili ciocche d'oro a incorniciarle il viso.  
I suoi occhi azzurri a guardarlo, le sue labbra rosee appena schiuse.  
«Come stai?» Gli chiese con un sospiro e Loki sentì il suo cuore battere forse per la prima volta in quei lunghi tre giorni. «Cosa hai fatto alla mano?»  
«... Se solo potessi toccarti...» sospirò con un ennesimo fiato. Ma Sigyn abbassò il capo senza rispondere al suo sorriso e Loki era già pateticamente appagato dalla sua vista che non lasciò tempo per turbarsi del suo comportamento. «Io sto bene» disse poi riavendo il suo sguardo. «Odino mi tratta con inaspettata generosità, come puoi ben vedere.» Ghignò mostrandole la cella. Nessun sorriso piegava ancora le sue labbra e Loki spense anche il suo. «Ti credevo nelle segrete» confessò e Sigyn annuì con aria distaccata.  
«Ero nelle segrete fino a qualche giorno fa, prima che il tuo incantesimo mi costasse quasi la vita.»  
Loki riuscì a scorgere il suo rancore dal suo viso prima ancora che dalle sue parole.  
«Era per proteggerti» ammise.  
Sigyn finalmente gli donò un sorriso ma era privo di verità, solo una smorfia arrabbiata.  
«Proteggermi mentre Amora usava il mio corpo come più le piaceva?!»  
Loki sospirò bagnandosi le labbra.  
«Credevo fosse chiaro quale era il suo scopo all'interno di questa storia. Non sei mai stata così stupida da ignorarlo.»  
«Beh, forse lo ero, perché non ho mai ipotizzato che potessi scendere così in basso. Neanche tu.» La sua gola sussultò e gli occhi si tinsero di freddo ghiaccio. «Ma in fondo perché stupirmi? Tu mi hai usato allo stesso modo di Amora.»  
«Non azzardarti a dirlo ancora» le intimò Loki senza celarle la sua disapprovazione per quell'allusione.  
Sigyn curvò ancora le labbra facendo un ulteriore passo verso la parete finché non ci fu soltanto essa a dividerli. «Perché non dovrei? Amora mi ha usato per attaccare i miei stessi amici e tu per appagare le tue pulsioni... Che differenza c'è?»  
Loki strinse forte i denti e la guardò con rabbia.  
«Non parli sul serio. Vero?» le chiese retorico e Sigyn scosse la testa passeggiando lentamente.  
«Credevo che ciò che mi hai detto fosse vero, che il tuo affetto fosse-»  
«Lo era!» ribadì Loki riavendo i suoi occhi. «Lo è» disse ancora con un fiato più debole. «Metti ancora in dubbio ciò che provo? Ancora adesso, che sono qui dentro... Per te?»  
Una risata isterica lasciò la gola di Sigyn.  
«Per me? Io non ti ho chiesto di dare il via a una simile follia, Loki! Non ti ho chiesto di riaprire vecchie ferite né di crearne di nuove.»  
«Potevi uscire da quella casa in qualsiasi momento, non ti ho obbligata a rimanere. Non fare la parte dell'innocente, non te lo permetto!»  
«E tu non cercare di ripararti dietro a un fantomatico amore dal momento che non sai neanche cosa voglia dire realmente amare!»  
Ora i suoi occhi erano lucidi, le sue labbra tremavano e la sua gola sussultò.  
Loki strinse nel cuore quell'immagine, e la voglia di frantumare quella barriera crebbe vertiginosa.  
«Confondi la lussuria con il sentimento, Loki» disse ancora Sigyn.  
«Lussuria...» ripeté lui debolmente. «Non ci credo che ancora adesso tu mi venga a dire una cosa simile.» _Non dopo che ti ho aperto il cuore, non dopo che te l'ho donato e con esso ti ho donato tutto me stesso._  
«“Se solo potessi toccarti”... me l'hai detto adesso, dopo che ho quasi rischiato la vita a causa dei tuoi folli trucchi! Tutto ciò che hai saputo dirmi quando mi hai visto è stato “Se solo potessi toccarti”...» Un altro sorriso sofferente. «Non è forse una risposta?»  
«Chiami menzogna ogni parola che abbandona le mie labbra e lussuria ogni mio gesto» disse Loki guardandola incredulo. «Forse sei tu a non saperne nulla dell'amore dal momento che l'hai giurato alla prima terrestre che hai incontrato.»  
Sigyn si incendiò di rabbia. «Non mettere Jane di mezzo. Lei non c'entra nulla.»  
La stessa rabbia avvolse lui.  
«È questo il problema: lei non avrebbe dovuto entrare in niente!» affermò con impeto. «Ma era più facile per te. Non è così?» Quella rabbia divenne veleno e scivolò sulla sua lingua senza che potesse impedirlo. «Era più facile fingere di essere l'eroe senza macchia piuttosto che il vero te stesso.»  
Loki vide ogni parola colpire il suo orgoglio e il suo stesso viso come uno schiaffo.  
«Ti è bastato rimettere piede qui per rimproverarti tutto ciò che hai fatto sulla Terra. Ma se pensi che questa ritrovata coscienza basti per recuperare il rispetto di tuo padre, ti sbagli.» Sorrise affilato, come una lama di spada pronta a trafiggere. «Odino non dimenticherà mai che il suo amato figlio, il potente e perfetto Thor, è stato la mia puttana per intere notti.»  
Sigyn rispose a quel sorriso con tristezza e forse altro, ma Loki aveva troppa delusione nel cuore per poterlo riconoscere.  
«Non era il rispetto di nostro padre che volevo recuperare ma la tua anima...» sospirò priva di rabbia e Loki capì l'altro sentimento che la avvolgeva: rassegnazione. «Non sono venuto qui perché ci scambiassimo altro odio, Loki, ma perché credevo che fossi pronto per metterlo da parte. E se proprio vuoi saperlo, io non mi rimprovero nulla di ciò che ho fatto. Non mi pento dell'affetto che provo per te, seppure sia esso ritenuto illecito per le leggi di Asgard... Non mi pento di essere stata la tua puttana se è questo che ha significato per te.»  
Loki sospirò e abbassò il capo poggiando la mano contro la parete bianca. Non avrebbe voluto farle del male, neanche con una sola parola. Non a lei, eppure non riusciva a far altro che a infliggere dolore, non riusciva a far altro che a sputare tutto il veleno con cui era divenuto ciò che era: portatore di caos, figlio della menzogna e sovrano di inganni.  
Colui che amava ciò che non avrebbe dovuto, che chiedeva qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto ottenere.  
Le Norne, nell'alba dei tempi, avevano voluto giocare sadicamente con la sua vita e Loki non aveva potuto sottrarsi a quell'infelice giogo.  
«Forse hai ragione...» sospirò debolmente senza rialzare il capo. «Non so cosa sia l'amore, magari il mio è solo egoismo, è solo la smania infantile di un pazzo ma...» Quando lo risollevò i suoi occhi verdi erano colmi di lacrime che restarono sigillate nella sua sofferenza. «Ma non posso perderti... Non voglio. Chiamala lussuria, chiamala follia, dalle il nome che più trovi appropriato o inventane uno, non importa... Ma io non posso perderti un'altra volta.» _Non sopravvivrei..._  
Sigyn si avvicinò ancora alla barriera ponendo il palmo contro di essa e Loki temette potesse ferirsi, ma attraverso l'oro della parete vide il riflesso verde della runa che aveva inciso contro la sua pelle, quel frammento di anima che le aveva donato.  
«Non mi perderai, Loki, non adesso che ci siamo ritrovati.» Avrebbe voluto porre il palmo contro il suo, avrebbe voluto che non ci fosse nessuna barriera che lo dividesse dal suo calore, ma c'era. C'era una barriera e ci sarebbe sempre stata; era Asgard, era Odino, era l'orgoglio di Thor, era il suo egoismo, il suo rancore. «Io sarò sempre qui, al tuo fianco.»  
Gli stava promettendo la stessa menzogna di secoli prima, con la stessa convinzione, con la stessa fiducia.  
Non le avrebbe più creduto.  
«No» disse sorridendole. «Se stavolta ti lascio andare sarà per sempre. E tu lo sai.»  
«Loki...»  
Sigyn premette ancora il palmo con lo sguardo d'acqua a versarsi nel suo.  
 _Nessuna menzogna stavolta, fratello. Nessuna falsa promessa._  
«Aiuterò Freyja se è questo che vuoi. Aiuterò Asgard a scongiurare gli intenti di Styrkárr, rimetterò Mjolnir nelle mani di Thor e riporterò a Odino il suo prezioso erede. Ti ucciderò dai miei pensieri e dalla memoria, dimenticherò che tu sia mai esistita, cancellerò ogni notte e ogni alba, cancellerò ogni respiro e ogni brivido che hai condiviso con me, Sigyn.» Loki vide il suo viso teso e i denti trattenere il labbro per impedirgli di tremare. «Chiedimi di lasciarti andare e lo farò senza alcuna esitazione.» Prese un respiro e le porse quella domanda da cui sembrava dipendere la sua stessa vita: «Vuoi che ti lasci andare... cuore mio?»  
Le labbra di Sigyn si schiusero e la sua gola sussultò. Lo sguardo si abbassò e il palmo scivolò via dalla barriera.  
«Sì...»  
In quell'istante il cuore di Loki si frantumò.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	27. Degno

***

 

«Per invertire il processo di scissione occorre la medesima energia con cui esso è stato creato.»  
Sigyn guardò le sue labbra muoversi, i suoi occhi guardarla con distacco e cercò di concentrarsi su ciò che Loki le stava dicendo e non su quello che invece le stava tacendo, eppure quel tacere era assordante.  
«Cosa significa?» chiese tenendo la voce più ferma possibile.  
Le sorrise, freddo.  
«C'è bisogno di una triade mistica per riunire le tre essenze. Io non sono nella condizione di essere uno dei vertici, per cui Odino dovrà procurarsi tre fulcri di energia abbastanza forti da equilibrare ognuno il seiðr degli altri due.» Annuì ancora, silente, aspettando che continuasse. «Il rito è alquanto complesso ma basterà recuperare il grimorio a cui ho accennato giorni fa. Non credo sia un problema che il Padre degli Dèi non possa risolvere.» Loki mise in fila ogni parola come fosse la perla di una collana, perfetta e priva di difetti. Nessuna frattura nella sua voce, nessun'incertezza nel suo tono.  
Sigyn ancora si stupiva della sua capacità di chiudere in un cassetto le sue emozioni. Lei faceva fatica anche solo a guardarlo, faceva fatica a guardare i suoi occhi sapendo che gli aveva chiesto forse il sacrificio più grande che avesse mai potuto compiere. E lo aveva anche accusato di non essere in grado di amare...  
«Per attivare il rituale sarà comunque necessario che Styrkárr sia qui, in quanto l'energia verrà canalizzata ai piedi di Yggdrasill. In questo modo la triade avrà il potere necessario per spezzare il vincolo che lo lega a Mjolnir.»  
«E poi?» chiese con un fiato debole. «Cosa accadrà?»  
Loki la guardò a lungo apparentemente privo di un qualsiasi riflesso emotivo, eppure Sigyn era ben consapevole di ciò che stava ardendo nel suo cuore.  
«Nel momento in cui il vincolo sarà infranto, Styrkárr perderà temporaneamente la facoltà di servirsi del martello e a quel punto basterà riporlo nelle mani di Thor per riunire le due essenze e contemporaneamente richiamare la terza.»  
Sigyn si ritrovò a guardare per l'ennesima volta le sue mani.  
 _Ti lascerò andare per sempre._  
Sigyn sarebbe andata via per sempre.  
Perché faceva male? Perché sentiva quel vortice corrosivo allo stomaco?  
Era ciò che aveva voluto dall'inizio: tornare ad essere Thor. Eppure adesso, tutto sembrava divenire ridicolmente senza importanza.  
«Ad ogni modo ho bisogno di discutere i dettagli con Freyja.» Loki recuperò la sua attenzione. «Affrontare il discorso con te sarebbe inutile. Senza offesa.» Ancora un sorriso glaciale e lontano.  
Ma cosa si aspettava da lui?  
Aveva calpestato i suoi sentimenti ancora una volta, coscientemente. Era stata egoista ancora e ancora, e si odiava per questo.  
«Dubito che Freyja accetti di scendere nuovamente nelle prigioni» ragionò a voce alta, cercando di non annegare nella sua colpa sotto i suoi occhi. Loki continuava a guardarla con quel sorriso, con le braccia intrecciate dietro la schiena e i capelli neri che gli circondavano confusi il viso. Indossava ancora gli abiti con cui avevano lasciato Midgard, indossava ancora la sua maglia chiara che lei aveva fatto scivolare via dal suo corpo quella notte.  
Si sentì in difetto nelle sue vesti da guerriera, dal momento che non si addicevano a una codarda come lei. Non a qualcuno che aveva volutamente chiuso la persona più importante fuori dal suo cuore.  
«Chiederò a nostro-» Si morse la lingua e poi riprese la parola notando la luce che aveva attraversato le sue iridi verdi. «Odino accetterà di farti uscire dalla tua cella il tempo necessario affinché si compia il piano.»  
«Forse è meglio che mandi Frigga a parlare con lui. Non credo che i tuoi occhi di cielo abbiano su di lui lo stesso potere persuasivo che hanno su _altri_.» Quella stilettata la colpì in pieno e si ritrovò a bagnarsi le labbra a disagio.  
«Loki... io-»  
«Raccomandagli di affrettarsi con le manovre militari. Styrkárr non tarderà a fare la sua mossa.»  
Loki spezzò il suo discorso sul nascere e con esso ogni altro intento che lei avesse avuto di riprender parola.  
Sigyn annuì soltanto e si allontanò di qualche passo.  
«Grazie.» Non aspettò nulla, né uno sguardo, né un nuovo sorriso d'argento.  
Voltò le spalle alla cella e prese il passo per le scale.  
Ogni volta che lo stivale colpiva il pavimento, lo sentiva battere nelle tempie, battere nel cuore. Poi il cuore prese a battere due volte più veloce e quando voltò l'angolo, diretta alle scale, si fermò poggiando le spalle contro la pietra.  
Premette un palmo contro la bocca e chiuse gli occhi.  
 _Perdonami..._  
Celò ogni singhiozzo, ogni urlo, mentre le lacrime bagnavano mute il suo viso offuscandole la vista.  
Eppure il viso di Loki era nitido nei suoi occhi, la sua delusione, la sua sofferenza, la sua sconfitta.  
 _Perdonami._  
Ingoiò silente quel pianto di vergogna che non avrebbe mai avuto realmente fine.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Frigga aveva notato i suoi occhi cerchiati di rosso, le maniche della casacca umide e le gote arrossate. Ma non aveva detto nulla.  
Quando si chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e la raggiunse, Frigga non mostrò quanto male le facesse vedere il dolore che governava il cuore di suo figlio.  
«Lo farà.» Udì soltanto dalle sue labbra.  
 _Mi dispiace_... avrebbe voluto dire, ma tacque. Spesso il silenzio era un abbraccio più giusto dell'ennesima parola vuota.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Odino non apprezzava per nulla la richiesta che gli aveva pocanzi fatto sua moglie. Far uscire Loki dalla sua cella era apparentemente un semplice atto di clemenza spoglio di pericolo, dal momento che era privato della sua magia, ma altresì dimostrava un assecondare i suoi voleri che Odino non poteva approvare.  
E aveva infine acconsentito solo per benevolenza verso Freyja, dacché doveva in parte a lei la sola svolta che era finalmente giunta.  
Frigga gli aveva detto della seconda visita che aveva poi convinto definitivamente il loro secondogenito, ma Odino non aveva voluto udire in realtà nulla che riguardasse quei due.  
Non più.  
Ciò che contava era porre rimedio ai loro errori quanto prima e ristabilire la pace e l'equilibrio sia di Asgard che di Vanaheim. Avrebbe dovuto tenere fuori dalle sue riflessioni tutte le altre questioni e, fra di esse, Thor era la più coriacea. No, Odino non aveva intenzione né tempo per dedicare un solo pensiero a quel figlio da cui si era sentito tradito così vigliaccamente, nel più spregevole dei modi.  
L'esercito era pronto, i generali informati su ogni strategia di cui servirsi in previsione dei più svariati scenari che quel folle di Styrkárr avesse avuto intenzione di attuare.  
Nella Sala del Consiglio, la sola compagnia con cui dividere l'attesa era quella della regina di Vanaheim, vestita di silenzio e pensieri. Attraverso il loro muto parlare, si era chiesto più volte quanto realmente ci fosse spazio per fidarsi delle parole e delle azioni di Loki. Troppe volte si era dimostrato un giocatore sleale e privo di affidabilità. Era un rischio mettere il destino di Asgard nelle sue mani, mettere la vita di ogni singolo asgardiano.  
Lo avrebbe ucciso di proprio pugno. Non avrebbe accettato e lasciato impunito un altro tradimento, a costo di commettere il più cruento dei delitti, avrebbe stretto le mani attorno al collo di quel figlio scelto e  amato, e avrebbe tenuto la presa fino a rubargli l'ultimo respiro.  
«I Sapienti stanno giungendo or ora da Vanaheim.» Freyja infranse quel silenzio. «Ho comandato di recarsi qui ad Asgard rapidamente. La loro magia sarà fondamentale per poter affrontare ogni genere di esercito l'Incantatrice abbia intenzione di evocare. [1]»  
«I soldati dell'esercito asgardiano sono addestrati contro qualsiasi nemico, di qualunque natura.» Precisò il re. «Non voglio che tu scopra un fianco del tuo regno per un'eccessiva apprensione.»  
Freyja sorrise. «Vanaheim è già ben difesa. E se ciò che tuo figlio ha riportato è vero, Styrkárr darà via al suo piano da Asgard. Fermarlo qui sarà solo un vantaggio. Convieni?»  
Odino assentì e prese un profondo respiro.  
«Solo se ritenessimo verità le parole di Loki...»  
«Oh, lo sono, non dubitare.»  
Non volle approfondire quel discorso conscio di come esso si sarebbe evoluto, e qualsiasi fosse la ragione per cui Loki era disposto a mettere da parte i suoi rancori e la sua cieca rabbia, Odino decise che non lo riguardava. Non voleva che lo riguardasse.  
«Ho dato ordine alle guardia di condurlo qui. Soddisfa ogni tua domanda in questo incontro, Freyja, perché non ve ne sarà un altro.»  
La regina Vanr accettò la sua offerta con un cenno del capo e fu nuovo silenzio.  
I secondi corsero densi come gocce di melassa acida, finché le porte della Sala del Consiglio non si aprirono, ma non fu la sua guardia con Loki a seguito a farvi ingresso ma sua moglie. E non era sola.  
Come scorse quel viso, Odino sentì il sangue scorrere come veleno nelle sue vene.  
«Cosa ci fa qui?» chiese con durezza a Frigga evitando perfino di guardare il viso della donna al suo fianco.  
«Mi hai concesso libertà di agire come ritenevo giusto, e ritengo giusto che ci sia la presenza di tutti. Siamo giunti al termine di questo delirio, metti da parte la tua rabbia, non ne è più tempo.»  
Odino strinse con forza Gungnir e fece battere a terra l'asta.  
Frigga tacque ma lo guardò con rimprovero. Freyja scelse sapientemente il distacco verbale in quel nuovo scontro.  
Sebbene lo ferisse, non poté non incrociare quegli occhi azzurri e leggervi dentro una richiesta di tregua, una richiesta che il Padre degli Dèi non poteva accettare.  
«Esci immediatamente da questa sala» comandò severo e vide la sua gola sussultare. Teneva la testa alta e il portamento di un guerriero che quel corpo femminile non aveva per nulla svilito, e Odino sentì la rabbia crescere con più forza.  
«Padre, se posso-»  
«Fuori da questa sala! All'istante! Prima che ti rimetta in una cella e stavolta mi assicuri che tu non vi esca per nessuna ragione.»  
«Odino, per favore.»  
Il re donò un'occhiata glaciale alla sua sposa.  
«Da quando gli ordini di un re devono essere ripetuti due volte? Tanto profonda è la vostra mancanza di rispetto? » scandì con voce dura, con un tono che provocò una smorfia di sofferenza sul bel viso di Frigga. Ma prima che potesse far nuovamente appello al suo cuore di padre, fu _lei_ a parlare.  
«Come desideri. Non intendo offenderti ulteriormente.»  
Odino vide le sue spalle e i suoi capelli dorati troppo lunghi. Vide la porta che si apriva e poi si richiudeva. Vide lo sguardo deluso con cui Frigga lo guardava.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le guardie erano giunte in un numero superiore a quello che si aspettava. Erano dieci, tutte armate di lancia. Fra di esse non vi era nessuno dei quattro soldati che lo avevano prelevato su Midgard; Odino non doveva aver approvato il loro gesto nei confronti di Frigga, il loro esserle fedele stavolta sarebbe costato più della loro lingua.  
Se avesse avuto ancora qualche sentimento in fondo al cuore fra la melma di risentimento, forse avrebbe trovato compassione per loro. In realtà cos'erano se non solo poveri schiavi volontari?  
Li vide raggiungere la sua cella e far svanire la barriera di seiðr che la sigillava. Porse i polsi prima che gli fosse chiesto e guardò con un sorriso le catene che gli vennero avvolte attorno.  
Li seguì con passo deciso, lasciandosi alle spalle la sua cella e i suoi vecchi abiti terresti, avendo scelto di indossare le vesti che gli erano state offerte la prima volta. Aveva lasciato alle spalle i dubbi e le incertezze, aveva lasciato indietro il suo cuore e ogni sentimento che vi era vissuto fino al momento in cui Sigyn aveva sospirato quel _sì_.  
Attraversò a viso alto i lunghi corridoi, sentendo a malapena il risuonare delle catene e lo strusciare della sua veste.  
Neanche stavolta erano diretti alla Sala del Trono. Dalla svolta che avevano preso, era facile intuire che quel incontro si sarebbe tenuto nella Sala del Consiglio, dove vi era una sola via di ingresso e di uscita. Nessuna finestra, nessuna balconata. Le mura stesse erano attraversate da una potente stringa di seiðr che impediva di carpire anche una sola parola che vi venisse pronunciata al suo interno.  
Di tutte le stanze del palazzo era la più sicura, la più impenetrabile.  
Nessun orecchio sarebbe giunto a rubare alcun segreto, nessun occhio avrebbe mai potuto scorgere neanche un barlume, forse neanche Heimdall stesso.  
Sorrise.  
Odino era sempre stato un ottimo stratega, un ottimo generale di guerra, in verità anche un buon re.  
Come padre, poi...  
Si costrinse a tenere sulle labbra quel sorriso anche quando vide Sigyn in piedi, poggiata contro la parete, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Un'espressione buia nei suoi occhi.  
Decise che non vi avrebbe dato importanza.  
Le guardie arrestarono il passo e picchiarono sulla porta con tre tocchi decisi a intervalli regolari. Loki continuò a guardare quell'ombra sul viso di chi aveva dato una ragione alla sua esistenza e ne aveva anche decretato la fine.  
«Tesoro, non sei stata invitata a questo simpatico rendez-vous?» Le chiese mostrandole il più sottile dei suoi sorrisi.  
Sigyn guardò le sue labbra piegarsi e poi i suoi occhi, e non rispose.  
La porta si aprì e Loki sentì il suo sguardo seguirlo finché non si chiuse alle sue spalle.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Aveva chiesto a sua madre di partecipare all'incontro e subito aveva ricevuto da lei la risposta di quanto fosse pessima quell'idea.  
Aveva insistito, Sigyn l'aveva pregata affinché potesse essere presente. Voleva guardare gli occhi di suo padre senza abbassare lo sguardo, voleva guardare quelli di Freyja e lasciare che i suoi parlassero di gratitudine. Voleva guardare quelli di Loki ed essere in grado di celargli quanto ciò che gli aveva chiesto di fare la stesse in verità torturando.  
Ma l'ira di suo padre era stata più forte, il suo disgusto lo era stato, la codardia di Sigyn era stata più forte e così aveva dovuto per l'ennesima volta chinare il capo.  
Sospirò guardando la porta di legno che si era chiusa da qualche minuto dietro i passi di Loki. Le guardie erano uscite e si erano allineate lungo il corridoio. Nessuna levò uno sguardo su di lei, nessuna riteneva interessante né importante la sua presenza. Forse perché ignoravano la verità, più semplicemente perché era ciò che era: una donna inutile per tutti.  
Doveva solo restare in disparte a guardare, doveva solo aspettare di ritornare a vestire la sua vecchia pelle e illudersi di vestire il suo vecchio cuore.  
Quello che batteva nel suo petto, adesso, aveva un palpito diverso.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Odino lo guardò a lungo, in silenzio, senza neanche curarsi di nascondere il proprio disprezzo. Loki non provò neanche più rabbia nel suo sguardo.  
«Tutto qui?» chiese poi il Padre degli Dèi.  
Frigga non osò dire nulla, Freyja invece parve riflettere sulle parole che aveva pronunciato poco prima.  
«Non basterà infrangere il legame. Bisognerà che la triade distrugga la sfera di Sálþjófr [2] con cui l'anima di Styrkárr si fonde con quella del Tonante,» disse a quel punto la regina Vanr.  
Loki assentì.  
Odino guardò Freyja evitando accuratamente di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
«Chi comporrà la triade?» chiese il Padre degli Dèi.  
«Io posso essere un vertice e, se posso permettermi, sarebbe saggio tu fossi il secondo cardine» propose Freyja.  
«D'accordo. Ne manca comunque un terzo» osservò ancora Odino. «Fra i tuoi Sapienti ci sarà qualcuno che potrà completare -»  
«Lo farò io.»  
Loki guardò il viso deciso di sua madre e così fece Odino.  
«È pericoloso, Frigga. Non metterò a rischio la tua vita» affermò poi il Padre degli Dèi, e Loki avrebbe voluto far salire in alto una risata stridula. L'aveva ferita e torturata in ogni momento da quando erano giunti ad Asgard, non riusciva neanche a chiedersi cosa avesse potuto dirle prima del loro arrivo. Odino aveva usato su Frigga la stessa violenza che aveva destinato a lui e Thor, con l'unica differenza che Frigga non aveva alcuna parte in quel dramma illecito che avevano consumato.  
«Non ci sarà alcuna vita in rischio. So ciò che faccio e mi aspetto che tu riponga fiducia nelle qualità di tua moglie. Così farò, e che non si indugi oltre sulla mia decisione.»  
Un piccolo sorriso orgoglioso fiorì sul viso di Loki all'udire la replica di sua madre. Se Odino lo avesse notato o meno non aveva importanza. Si limitò a tacere, il Grande Padre, si limitò a dover chinare il capo di fronte all'irremovibilità della sua regina.  
«Così sia. Non resta che recuperare il grimorio che fu di mio padre, quindi.»  
Era facile intuire che Odino non aveva alcuna volontà di continuare quell'incontro e che non aspettasse altro che gettarlo nuovamente nella sua cella, magari con la speranza di dimenticarsene.  
Loki però non era dello stesso parere.  
«In verità c'è ancora un aspetto da sistemare» affermò deciso a chiudere con grandezza la sua recita.  
Odino lo guardò con distacco.  
«Di che parli adesso?» gli chiese poi, senza nascondergli la sua disapprovazione.  
Loki sospiro e si umettò le labbra.  
«Mi sorprende che proprio tu non abbia trovato la falla così evidente in questo _brillante_ piano.» Sfidò la sua pazienza e la sua calma ma sembrò che Odino non volesse concedergli vittorie. Forse era per la presenza di Freyja, più probabilmente per quella di Frigga.  
«Parla.» Lo invitò poi e Loki lo accontentò.  
«La Ladra di Anime non potrà essere distrutta finché l'anima di Thor non tornerà al legittimò proprietario, il che vuol dire che la triade dovrà tenere attivo il rituale finché Mjolnir non giungerà nelle mani del tuo erede, così che la scissione possa essere invertita.» Loki osservò il viso di Odino e capì che aveva compreso cosa volesse dire.  
«Thor è sotto il giogo di quella donna quindi non potrà ritrovare da sé la sua arma.» Anche Frigga aveva avuto chiara la situazione così Loki poté terminare la sua esposizione dei fatti senza più pause.  
«Parliamo della più semplice delle azioni: recuperare Mjolnir e porlo materialmente nelle mani di tuo figlio. Ma se sarai impegnato nel rito ai piedi di Yggdrasill non ti sarà concesso compierla.» Si rivolse direttamente a Odino e quasi gioì nello scorgere la preoccupazione appesantire ancora di più il suo viso.  
«Lei...» propose con evidente spiacere il re. «Lei può farlo.»  
Si aspettava quel suggerimento, si aspettava quel disgusto nella sua voce, non si aspettava che gli facesse ancora rabbia, non dopo ciò che aveva scelto di fare, non dopo essersi ripromesso di chiuderla per sempre fuori dal suo cuore.  
«Desolato, ma Sigyn non può sollevare Mjolnir.» Usò volutamente quel nome, usò volutamente quel tono, usò volutamente quel sorriso mentre pronunciava ogni parola. «Oh, potrei spiegarti nei dettagli il perché, ma penso che tu ne abbia avuto un'ampia visione in quel di Midgard...»  
«Ti cucirò quella bocca, un giorno o l'altro.» La minaccia infine giunse, sottile e affilata, ma Loki l'accolse con l'ennesima maschera di distacco e indifferenza.  
 _Cuci pure le mie labbra, non potrai mai far tacere il mio disprezzo, padre._  
   
  
*  
  
  
  
Sigyn vide la porta finalmente aprirsi e attese che le guardie rientrassero per condurre Loki fuori, ma ciò che accadde fu diverso: fu sua madre a uscire ea ad avvicinarsi a lei chiedendole di rientrare.  
Aggrottò la fronte lasciando che lo sguardo parlasse della sua incertezza.  
«Tuo padre vuole parlarti.»  
A quelle parole sentì la gola tremare e schiuse le labbra per acquistare più aria. Sentì la mano di Frigga sfiorare il suo braccio con fare materno, per trasmetterle una rassicurazione che era lontana da intravedere.  
Tacitò comunque ogni inquietudine e mise piede nella sala, sotto lo sguardo di Odino e quello di Freyja.  
Loki era in piedi al centro della stanza, le catene che gli legavano i polsi erano state assicurate alle colonne che si ergevano possenti. Quasi fosse un animale dissennato pronto ad attaccare, e benché l'espressione che sfoggiava era di pura sicurezza, Sigyn sapeva quanto in verità fosse diversa la realtà.  
Scostò lo sguardo dal suo per portarlo in quello di suo padre.  
Cercò inutilmente di governare il suo cuore. Odino le aveva ormai riservato le parole più deplorevoli che fosse in grado di ascoltare. L'aveva colpita e umiliata, le aveva mostrato quanto forte fosse il suo sdegno con ogni mezzo, eppure Sigyn temeva ancora ogni suo gesto.  
Chinò il capo con riverenza e poi lo rialzò attendendo qualsiasi sorte gli fosse riservata.  
«Mjolnir ti fu destinato perché ne eri degno.» Odino le dedicò ancora gelo ma c'era una sottile malinconia nella sua voce. «Ciò non vuol dire che tu fossi l'unico.»  
Non comprese ancora il suo discorso perché c'era troppa agitazione nei suoi pensieri, c'era un tumulto emotivo che impediva al raziocinio di governare la sua mente.  
«Sì, padre,» disse soltanto e quasi si pentì immediatamente di quelle due brevi parole.  Il Padre degli Dèi però non mostrò intento di rimproverarla, non mostrò in vero alcun evidente emozione. La guardava dritta negli occhi, algido e regale, e Sigyn combatté l'istinto di distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Se vogliamo porre fine alla minaccia di quel Vanr c'è necessità di ritrovare un altro essere meritevole della magnificenza e della protezione dell'astro reso arma.»  
Fu ancora più confusa e fu quasi involontario cercare lo sguardo di Loki. Ma sapeva bene non avrebbe avuto da lui più alcun aiuto, più alcuna mano tesa. Non adesso.  
Quando quella verità colpì crudele il suo cuore tornò con gli occhi al viso di Odino.  
«Non capisco cosa-»  
«Facciamola breve.» Fu invece Loki a interromperla con tono annoiato. «C'è bisogno di qualcuno che concretamente recuperi Mjolnir quando il rito impedirà a Styrkárr di sollevarlo.»  
«Ma... per quale motivo? Padre-»  
«Quanto sei cocciuta,» sospirò ancora infastidito Loki. «Non fare domande, spremi le meningi e tira fuori un nome.»  
«Io non ho idea di chi altri possa governarlo!» La risposta nacque più acida del previsto, ma era stato impossibile non lasciarsi pungere dalla sua sufficienza.  
«Andiamo, hai incontrato i più valorosi guerrieri dei Nove Regni e vuoi farmi credere che nessuno di essi può essere considerato degno almeno quanto Thor?!... Quanta arroganza...» Adesso c'era un sorriso irriverente sul suo viso, una scintilla di malizia nei suoi occhi.  
Sigyn fu costretta a combattere l'istinto di afferrarlo per il bavero e scuoterlo.  
«È l'unico modo per avere successo.» La voce di sua madre giunse ad acquietare almeno un po' la sua reazione. Sigyn osservò il suo viso e calmò il suo impeto, calmò i suoi pensieri e cercò semplicemente di riflettere.  
Ripensò al discorso di Loki, al suo piano. Non capiva in verità il perché di quella necessità. Odino poteva recuperare Mjolnir senza problemi, ma se era giunto a mettere da parte la sua collera per farle quella richiesta, voleva dire che davvero era importante.  
Non chiese nulla, quindi, rimase silente a far scorrere la sua mente.  
Qualcuno degno, qualcuno in cui riporre la sua fiducia e quella del suo regno. Se avesse voluto essere davvero oggettiva, avrebbe dovuto ammettere che dopotutto Thor non era mai stato così degno di un'arma come Mjolnir e paradossalmente l'amore che aveva diviso con Loki era l'ultima delle ragioni. Thor era stato crudele, spietato, perfino malvagio per un lungo periodo della sua esistenza. Stupido e infantile, aveva giocato con la vita come se ne fosse il padrone, aveva giocato con la paura e con i sentimenti.  
E Mjolnir gli era rimasto fedele senza cedimenti.  
Poi aveva compreso, almeno aveva creduto di comprendere. Midgard lo aveva cambiato, Jane lo aveva fatto. I suoi compagni lo avevano cambiato e reso migliore.  
Se quindi doveva pensare a qualcuno meritevole di possedere il potere e la difesa della sua arma, non poteva che pensare a loro. E fra di essi un nome risuonava forte sopra tutti gli altri.  
«Va bene, può essere un azzardo ma...» Guardò ancora il viso di sua madre e poi quello di Loki, infine voltò lo sguardo in quello di suo padre. «Se in tutti e Nove i Regni esiste qualcuno degno di Mjolnir...» Prese ancora un respiro e poi fece quel nome: «Costui è Steve Rogers.»  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

« _Etciù!_ »  
Tony sollevò distrattamente lo sguardo su Steve che stava tirando su con il naso.  
«Ti sei beccato un raffreddore, Cap?» chiese divertito mentre stringeva una vite con una piccola chiave inglese.  
«Non ho più preso un raffreddore dal ‘43...» ribatté Steve sospirando e poggiandosi contro il tavolo del laboratorio. Fra le mani una palla da baseball che continuava a far saltare nel palmo.  
«Allora qualcuno ti ha nominato» aggiunse ancora Tony neanche troppo coinvolto nel discorso.  
Guardò con attenzione la sua opera e si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte umida.  
Era alquanto soddisfatto. Un sorriso si dipinse sul suo viso quando si voltò in direzione di Steve che però aveva lo sguardo perso sulla parete e continuava a far saltare ritmicamente - e fastidiosamente - la palla.  
«Ha un ritardo?» chiese Tony a bruciapelo, recuperando la sua attenzione.  
Steve sbatté le sue ciglia ridicolmente lunghe per un uomo e lo guardò confuso.  
«Scusa?»  
Tony gettò quindi la chiave sul tavolo facendola tintinnare e si sdraiò stancamente su una sedia.  
«Ti stavo chiedendo se la tua ragazza avesse un ritardo perché hai la classica espressione di qualcuno che ha appena perso tutto in un investimento sbagliato di Wall Street, o che sta per diventare padre, ed escludendo che tu sappia anche solo cosa sia un indice borsa, ho ipotizzato fosse la seconda.»  
Steve strinse la palla così forte nel palmo della mano da comprometterne per sempre la forma sferica.  
«Nessun ritardo.» Quasi ringhiò e Tony alzò le mani per scusarsi.  
«Era solo un'ipotesi» puntualizzò.  
«A parte l'idea malsana di comparare un fallimento economico a un'esperienza meravigliosa come la paternità, non capisco come sia tu a poter essere così tranquillo.» Steve si avvicinò a un cestino e gettò la palla ormai inutilizzabile. Poi tornò a guardarlo e giudicarlo con i suoi occhi. «Non pensi di essere tu quello “strano”?»  
«Mai preteso di non esserlo» affermò poi Tony dondolando leggermente sulla sedia. «Stranezza è solo un sinonimo di genialità.»  
«O di pazzia...» evidenziò Steve e Tony sorrise.  
«È quello che ho detto io.»  
E il capitano preferì non continuare quel discorso, dedicandogli una significativa occhiata e un ancor più significativo movimento oscillatorio del capo che tradotto era più o meno: “ma che parlo a fare con te?!...”  
Tony ghignò ancora e si alzò dalla sedia ammirando nuovamente la sua opera.  
«Allora? Che te ne pare?» gli chiese giulivo. «Non è l'invenzione più stupefacente del secolo?»  
Dovette aspettare la bellezza di ben sette secondi prima che Steve si schiodasse dal muro e mettesse da parte la sua faccia da _Ti spiezzo in due_ , e lo raggiungesse.  
Guardò verso il tavolo, incrociò le braccia sul petto e poi sospirò: «È una moka.»  
La sua sterilità inventiva era avvilente.  
«Non è una moka, è una Starkoffee 4.1 autoalimentata, capace di utilizzare ben cinque differenti capsule di miscela per creare una combinazione straordinaria.» Tony ammirò ancora il piccolo gioiello di meccanica su cui aveva trascorso la sua mattinata. «Neanche a Roma potresti bere un caffè dall'aroma simile...»  
Quando si voltò nuovamente verso Steve con la sua espressione soddisfatta si scontrò con il suo fondo schiena che si avviava alle scale.  
Tony sospirò e scosse il capo.  
«Ma che parlo a fare con te?!...»

 

*

 

 

La voce di Pepper era come il vento che smuove le tende di primo mattino.  
Fu questa la definizione che Linn si ritrovò a dare mentalmente quando la udì parlare la prima volta, quando quella bellissima donna, elegante come una regina, si era presentata e le aveva teso la mano con gentilezza.  
Le aveva categoricamente proibito di chiamarla Lady, di chiamarla Virginia e di usare un solo gesto di cortesia obbligata.  
Linn aveva accettato volentieri la sua richiesta.  
Pepper stava parlando di qualcosa che riguardava un evento di Midgard, di qualcuno che non poteva conoscere che aveva sposato e poi lasciato qualcun altro.  
Non aveva in verità grande importanza cosa stesse dicendo, perché tutto era preferibile al silenzio che sarebbe di certo sceso nella stanza se ci fossero state solo lei e Lady Jane.  
Steve era tornato a casa quel giorno, senza ferite evidenti, ma con una profonda ferita nello spirito.  
Le aveva raccontato cosa fosse successo, “chi” avesse deciso di attaccare vigliaccamente le genti di un piccolo villaggio della Terra.  
Linn aveva fatto fatica a credere, aveva fatto fatica a non scivolare nella tristezza e nella paura, aveva fatto fatica a non coprirsi le orecchie e chiudere gli occhi e fingere che tutto ciò che stava accadendo fosse solo un brutto sogno.  
Era passata una manciata di giorni, eppure l'inquietudine negli occhi di Steve sembrava solo essersi sfumata e trasformata in preoccupazione.  
Un cattivo presagio era in arrivo. Quella quiete che ne era seguita, era solo il preludio di qualcosa di terribile.  
Linn cercò di non farsi vincere da quella sensazione, ma era difficile.  
Era perfino tornata da Tony, alla sua maestosa torre, perché Steve aveva detto che lì sarebbe stata più al sicuro. Aveva così conosciuto Pepper e rivisto la midgardiana amata dal suo principe, e aveva visto la rabbia e il dolore nel fondo del suo sguardo nocciola.  
Perché adesso lei sapeva, e quel sapere aveva ora reso Linn una colpevole ai suoi occhi.  
Linn non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle nulla, Jane non aveva avuto coraggio di farle domande.  
Era tutto un equilibrio precario, una lastra di ghiaccio così sottile che presto si sarebbe frantumata, chi avrebbe mosso il passo fatale, ancora non era possibile capirlo.

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

«Tu non hai la certezza che questo umano possa farlo?»  
Non era una domanda, era un affermazione e così Sigyn si ritrovò a deglutire sotto il tono aspro di Odino.  
Cercò di non abbassare lo sguardo ma era un'impresa ostica.  
«Steve non ha mai neanche tentato di sollevarlo e questa è la dimostrazione che può riuscirci» disse ma suo padre scosse il capo alquanto deluso dalla sua spiegazione.  
Sigyn credeva in ciò che diceva, credeva in Steve ed era certa che lui avrebbe potuto governare Mjolnir come se non più degnamente di Thor stesso.  
«Il rispetto che Steve ha sempre dimostrato per Mjolnir sarà la chiave attraverso cui ella gli permetterà di impugnarla. È un uomo giusto e valoroso. Il più valoroso che conosca.»  
«C'è in gioco la sicurezza e l'esistenza stessa di più di un regno e io dovrei affidarmi alle tue convinzioni dettate da stolti sentimenti di amicizia?!» ringhiò Odino contrariato.  
Era una follia, eppure Sigyn gli fu grata di quella dimostrazione di scetticismo: in qualche modo sembrava che Odino lo trattasse ancora come suo figlio, quel figlio ingenuo e stolto che faceva domande sciocche e non sembrava possedere mai l'acume indispensabile a un guerriero. Perché Thor era istinto e azione, Thor era sangue caldo e zero riflessioni, e Odino aveva provato con più di un mezzo a mettere un po' di buon senso nella sua testa.  
Per pochi frammenti di respiro, Sigyn si risentì di nuovo Thor, e Odino era di nuovo suo padre.  
«Mi hai chiesto un nome e io ho dato l'unico che conosca, e chiunque abbia avuto occasione di incontrare Steve Rogers sa che è la scelta migliore se non la sola.»  
Uno sguardo volò involontariamente alla sua sinistra, verso il viso di Loki. Non vi trovò che un sorriso sbilenco e nessuna parola che l'appoggiasse.  
Non la pretendeva, forse però l'aveva sperata.  
«Non è la mia amicizia a parlare ma la semplice obiettività. Su Midgard il coraggio e il valore di Steve non è storia conosciuta da ogni popolo per diletto, ma perché è la semplice realtà.»  
Il silenzio che scese nella sala sembrò durare un'eternità, prima che Odino lo frantumasse con un sospiro spazientito.  
«Portatemi il mortale. Voglio parlare con lui e poi decidere se sia o meno una scelta stupida come il suo sostenitore.»  
Non aveva il suono di una vittoria, anzi, eppure Sigyn sorrise e distese il viso in un'espressione grata. Abbassò il capo e si portò il pugno all'altezza del cuore. Un gesto antico, dovuto, ma in quel momento desiderato come non mai.  
«Grazie, padre.»  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, Odino non rifletteva nessuno dei suoi sentimenti.  
«Torna nelle tue stanze e restaci stavolta.» Le comandò con gelo.  
Non fu il suo distacco quanto le sue parole a confonderla.  
Abbassò il polso e aggrottò la fronte.  
«Pensavo che avrei raggiunto io la Terra per-»  
«Non dire altre assurdità!» la interruppe suo padre. «Finché non sarà ristabilita pace e sicurezza, il tuo posto sarà in questo palazzo, lontano da un qualsiasi sguardo che possa cogliere la vergogna che traspare dal tuo viso.»  
L'ennesima frustata, l'ennesimo schiaffo, l‘ennesima crepa nel petto.  
Sua madre non giunse in suo soccorso stavolta. Restò un passo indietro, silente. Restò al fianco di Freyja, regina dagli occhi neri e da una storia che in qualche modo poteva rispecchiare la loro ma che era stata vissuta in un tempo lontano, in un luogo diverso, con una coscienza differente.  
E poi c'era Loki, che l'osservava come non l'avesse mai tenuta stretta, come se non l'avesse mai voluta e desiderata, come non l'avesse mai amata: come un'estranea, con un'indifferenza che solo Odino pareva eguagliare. E Sigyn capì che aveva perduto per sempre anche l'ultimo riflesso di suo fratello.  
Ma non aveva perduto se stessa, non aveva perduto la sua anima, anche se era lontana.  
Non aveva perduto il suo cuore, che batteva forte nel petto, che le fece irrorare di sangue le guance e stringere con rabbia i pugni: il cuore di Thor.

 

*

 

 

«Non intendo restare in disparte a guardare!»  
Loki la guardò incendiarsi, la guardò tremare e serrare i denti come una fiera affamata e furiosa.  
Guardò Odino che l'osservava con rimprovero da pochi passi, guardò sua madre che mordeva parole e ingoiava sospiri. Guardò Freyja che piegò impercettibilmente gli angoli delle labbra.  
Poi guardò ancora lei, la Sigyn che non avrebbe più potuto chiamare _sua_ , e capì perché l'amava, perché pur volendo non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo, perché quell'amore sarebbe stato la causa della sua rovina.  
«Non ti permetto di obiettare a un mio diretto comando!» tuonò Odino.  
Sigyn fece un passo in avanti stringendo il pugno come se ancora impugnasse la sua arma leggendaria.  
«E io non ti permetterò di lasciarmi fuori da tutto come se la cosa non mi riguardasse» affermò poi senza cedimenti, fissando e sfidando Odino e la sua regalità, la sua pazienza. «Non ti chiedo di mettere da parte il tuo giudizio, padre, ma di lasciarlo al tempo che seguirà questa guerra. Non mi sottrarrò al castigo a cui deciderai di destinarmi, lo sai bene, ma voglio lottare in nome di Asgard! Voglio riprendermi ciò che mi è stato portato via, fosse anche a costo della vita! Se sarà fato che muoia così sia, ma lo farò lottando, sul campo, e non nascondendomi in una stanza dorata solo per fare un favore al tuo orgoglio ferito.»  
«Non è al mio orgoglio che faresti un favore, ma al tuo, ammesso che te ne sia rimasto anche solo una briciola.» La replica di Odino fu tagliente e pesante come un macigno eppure non la schiacciò.  
Loki non le vide chinare il capo come accaduto nella Sala del Trono, non la vide piegarsi sotto lo sguardo del Padre degli Dèi. La vide alzare di più il viso, respirare con più affanno, sfidarlo con più determinazione.  
La vide forte come un principe di Asgard, luminoso e accecante come il sole che era sempre stato.  
E fece più male.  
La maschera rischiò di incrinarsi, di mostrare i suoi veri sentimenti e a quel punto non ci sarebbe stato più appiglio dove affondare le unghie per restare in piedi.  
«Ho ancora orgoglio e dignità, e morirò possedendo entrambi nella medesima entità. Così come mi è sempre stato insegnato.»  
Odino sorrise, ed era una beffa, era un modo per deridere la sua convinzione, oppure un involontario gesto di un padre orgoglioso...  
Loki non si porse quella domanda, non gli interessava neanche avere una risposta.  
«Conserva pure le tue certezze, ciò non cambierà il mio ordine. Resterai nelle tue camere finché non avrò disposto diversamente.»  
Al ribadire di quell'imposizione Sigyn scattò ancora.  
«Dovrai mettermi in catene allora.»  
«E cosa ti fa credere che non lo farò?» Un sorriso di sfida stavolta piegava le labbra di Odino e gli occhi di Sigyn divennero due zaffiri affilati. «Scommetto che il tuo _amato_ fratello sarà ben felice di cederti le sue. Non ne avrà bisogno su Midgard.»  
Loki si ritrovò sotto lo sguardo di Odino e di Sigyn, sotto quello di sua madre.  
Qualsiasi fosse il gioco di Odino, a Loki stava piacendo sempre meno.  
Assottigliò lo sguardo e fissò quell'unico occhio.  
«Cosa significa?» Fu Sigyn a chiederlo, dal momento che le labbra di Loki restarono una linea rigida.  
«Andrai sulla Terra per prelevare il mortale.» Odino diede a lui quella risposta. «Inoltre devi riportare qui il grimorio, la cui protezione, immagino, tu abbia assicurato con qualcuno dei tuoi stupidi trucchetti.»  
Loki gli restituì un sorriso beffardo.  
«Affidare la vostra unica possibilità di riuscita ad un traditore... Scelta rischiosa, Padre degli Dèi» mormorò ironico e Odino sorrise a sua volta.  
«Pensi che ti lascerei andare da solo? Sarai scortato dal migliore dei guerrieri di Asgard, e sarà pronto a piantarti una lama nello stomaco se lo metterai alla prova.»  
Non serviva neanche chiederne il nome.

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Steve salì l'ultimo gradino e imboccò il corridoio che conduceva nel soggiorno di Tony. Si fermò ad un passo dallo svoltare l'angolo e guardò la stanza: Pepper stava parlando animatamente, poggiata contro il bancone dell'angolo bar facendo ondeggiare la coda bionda alle sue spalle, Jane l'ascoltava seduta stancamente su una sedia, con i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo di vetro, era chiaro che non stava davvero prestando attenzione alle parole di Pepper. E in fondo al tavolo, con le mani congiunte sul ventre, la sua Linn era intenta ad ascoltare con la massima attenzione qualsiasi discorso la Potts stesse facendo. Apparentemente sembrava una scena come un'altra, un discorso come un altro, ma in verità Steve percepiva la reale atmosfera. Percepiva la preoccupazione e le riflessioni, il fingere e soffocare delle vere emozioni di ognuna di loro.  
E Pepper era così simile a Tony in alcuni momenti da fare paura.  
Fece qualche passo silenzioso che però fu subito intercettato.  
«Sta ancora giocando con la moka?» gli chiese Virginia interrompendo il suo discorso.  
Steve annuì.  
«Starkoffee 4.1» sospirò e vide Pepper roteare gli occhi.  
«Prima di cena avrà costruito anche la versione beta della 7.3» mormorò la donna facendolo sorridere. Era il suo modo di distrarsi, Steve lo sapeva bene, perché Tony era fatto così: doveva tenere impegnato sempre il cervello. I geni avevano questo grave difetto...  
«Vado a controllare che non costruisca un tostapane a pannelli solari. Con permesso.» Pepper si congedò con un sorriso e Steve la salutò con un piccolo cenno del capo.  
Subito l'assenza della donna mostrò la precarietà di quella situazione.  
«Per quanto tempo Fury vuole tenermi segregata?» Il tono di Jane era duro e nervoso. Allentava e stringeva le dita delle mani sul tavolo, muovendosi sulla sedia come se scottasse la sua pelle. Linn lo guardò ma non disse nulla.  
«Nick sta solo cercando di tenere sotto controllo la situazione» rispose ma la dottoressa Foster non sembrò soddisfatta di quella spiegazione.  
«Non capisco come il mio essere costretta a restare a NY possa essere d'aiuto al controllo della situazione» affermò rigida. «Devo tornare a Houston, ho decine di progetti all'Osservatorio, e poi ci sono tutti i miei studenti.» La frase sfumò nel silenzio così come i suoi occhi scivolarono via da quelli di Steve per posarsi sul vetro del tavolo. «Non voglio restare più qui. Lo capisci, vero?»  
Certo che lo capiva. Steve capiva perfettamente cosa volesse dire sentirsi traditi non una ma due volte, sentirsi così stupidi per non aver visto né _sentito_. Amicizia e amore avevano in verità la stessa matrice, e benché sapeva bene di non poter porre sul medesimo piano i suoi sentimenti verso Thor con quelli di Jane, poteva condividerne comunque la ferita.  
Jane aveva bisogno dei suoi studi, di miglia di distanza, di molti numeri e un solo cielo per cucire almeno in superficie quel taglio. Come Tony aveva bisogno di costruire qualcosa di stupido e inutile per rattoppare quelli che perfino il suo cuore luminoso aveva riportato. Pepper parlava, più del solito,  Bruce studiava, più del solito e poi c'era Clint e con Natasha, e loro avevano un modo speciale per essere amici e agenti, e sembrava aver sempre funzionato; sembrava funzionare anche adesso.  
E Steve... Steve aveva una divisa e ora aveva Linn, ed entrambe coprivano con cura ogni ferita sulla sua pelle.  
«Jane, se vuoi davvero tornare a Houston, Fury non può impedirtelo, ma per la tua sicurezza sarebbe meglio che-»  
I piedi della sedia stridettero sul parquet quando Jane si alzò in piedi.  
«Me la sono sempre cavata da sola, Steve.» In quegli occhi castani vide tanto coraggio e fragilità, ed era per questo che Thor doveva averla amata tanto... E ancora l'amava, ne era certo. In un qualche modo illogico e assurdo, Steve sapeva quanto forte e sincero fosse il sentimento che li aveva legati, così folle da superare la realtà stessa.  
Non provò a fermarla, non sapeva cosa dirle per farlo, cosa fare o cosa non fare. Restò immobile con le braccia lasciate cadere lungo i fianchi quando Jane lo superò per dirigersi nella zona notte, probabilmente per recuperare la sua valigia e il resto delle sue cose. Steve restò immobile a guardare il viso di Linn.  
«È giusto che vada, Steve» disse lei con la sua voce delicata. «È giusto.»  
Steve però scosse il capo.  
«Ma non è giusto nulla di quello che sta passando...» Si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò. «Non merita tutto questo, Linn.»  
«No, non lo merita. Nessuno merita di soffrire per le scelte di qualcun altro, ma fino a che punto sono scelte? Come possono i sentimenti essere soggetti a qualcosa di razionale come lo scegliere? Non pensi sia il contrario?»  
Comprendeva il suo pensiero, eppure per quanto gli occhi di Linn fossero luminosi e belli mentre parlavano di amore, Steve sentiva comunque tristezza, perché quelli di Jane non avrebbero più brillato così.  
Linn si alzò dal tavolo e lo raggiunse accarezzandogli con delicatezza una guancia.  
«Su Asgard si suol dire che ogni dolore non è che un seme piantato nel cuore di un uomo.» La sua mano gli sfiorò il collo e poi il petto, e Steve lasciò che il suo cuore battesse contro le dita sottili di Linn. «Più esso è grande, più a fondo pianta le sue radici, e sembra che nulla potrà mai estirparlo ma poi...» Un piccolo sorriso piegò le sue labbra. «Poi da quel dolore nasce sempre qualcosa, qualcosa di buono, e talvolta di bello, di una bellezza che non pare reale. E a quel punto è chiaro...»  
Linn non continuò e Steve si sentì cadere nel suo sguardo.  
«Cosa è chiaro?» chiese con un filo di voce.  
«Il disegno del fato, la linea della vita scritta prima della nascita di ogni uomo, perché quel seme, quel dolore, era necessario per poter far germogliare un bocciolo meraviglioso. Ma riesci a capirlo solo quando puoi sfiorare ogni petalo della corolla con le tue dita.»  
Le accarezzò il viso e sorrise di quella riflessione.  
«Credi davvero che tutto ciò che sta accadendo porterà a qualcosa di buono?»  
Linn annuì.  
«Ho vissuto una lunga vita, Steve, e ho avuto tanti semi di dolore piantati nel mio cuore, e tante lacrime ad annaffiarli... E credo che sì, ci sarà un bocciolo anche stavolta, anche per Jane. Può sembrare una blasfemia, ma l'amore che il principe Thor nutre per lei è puro e sincero.»  
Steve sospirò e allargò le braccia fino a stringerla contro il suo petto. Ispirò il profumo dei suoi capelli e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.  
«Sono un uomo di guerra, Linn, e forse dei sentimenti ne capisco poco, delle donne ancora meno... per cui, mi fido di te.»  
La vide ridere e poi sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi per trovare le sue labbra con le proprie.  
«Tu sei il mio bocciolo, capitano... Lo sai?»  
 _E tu sei il mio, Linn._  
Non lo disse, lasciò che fosse un dolce bacio a sussurrarglielo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I **Sapienti** di Vanaheim, così come la _Decima Divisione_ di Asgard, sono ovviamente reparti militari del mio universo fanfictioniano. Essendo Vanaheim la culla dei seiðr, ho pensato che potesse esserci una fazione di “maghi” particolarmente abili che venissero impiegati in specifiche circostanze, così come la Decima Divisione è la punta di diamante dell'esercito asgardiano.
> 
> [2] **Sálþjófr** è l'antico nome della _Ladra di Anime_ , composto per l'appunto dalle parole norrene _sál_ (anima) e _þjófr_ (ladro). Mi sembrava plausibile che Freyja lo conoscesse.


	28. Il miglior guerriero di Asgard

***

 

Quando rientrò in camera per poco non scardinò la porta; avesse avuto la sua vecchia forza lo avrebbe di certo fatto.  
L'aveva cacciata via, come fosse un moccioso stupido e impertinente. Odino l'aveva trattata nuovamente con distacco e disapprovazione, e Sigyn infine aveva lasciato la stanza senza neanche voltarsi verso sua madre quando aveva provato a fermarla.  
Mandare Loki sulla Terra per recuperare Steve: quale assurdità era mai questa? Cosa c'era davvero sotto?  
Suo padre aveva di certo un secondo fine per volere che Loki tornasse su Midgard, e con ogni probabilità non era il recupero di Steve e neanche quello del grimorio.  
Come avrebbero potuto fidarsi i suoi amici se fosse stato lui a chiedere il supporto di Steve?  
Non gli avrebbero mai creduto, non dopo tutto quel vortice di segreti che era saltato fuori, non dopo il suo tradimento.  
Non aveva senso alcuno la decisione di Odino.  
Il suo respiro affannoso risuonò nella camera vuota, sentiva il petto ardere per la foga con cui immetteva e soffiava fuori l'aria.  
Rabbia, cocente rabbia, e delusione, e poi ancora rabbia.  
«Dannazione!» inveì in solitudine calciando malamente la sedia della scrivania che cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
Si passò le mani sugli occhi, sul viso, fra i capelli, dietro al collo.  
Stava impazzendo, era giunta a un punto di non ritorno... stava crollando.  
Ogni sua certezza stava volando via come cenere di un falò che non avrebbe mai smesso di ardere.  
Tutto era bruciato, tutto era perduto.  
Stava cercando di recuperare i cocci di qualcosa che non sarebbe mai tornato integro. Neppure dopo aver sconfitto Amora e Styrkárr, neppure quando Thor sarebbe tornato.  
Nulla sarebbe più stato come un tempo, nessuno più sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Tutto era cambiato irrimediabilmente: Asgard era cambiata, il suo profumo, la sua luce, non era più la stessa. Perfino Midgard sarebbe stata un'altra terra dopo quella storia.  
Un guerriero lottava fino alla fine, anche quando non c'era più alcuno spiraglio di vittoria, anche quando l'ineluttabile era vicino. Lottava e moriva lottando.  
Così gli era stato insegnato, con quella verità Thor era cresciuto e aveva vissuto.  
Non ci sarebbe stata mai vittoria per Thor, non più. Fra le mani avrebbe tenuto solo altra cenere, solo altri cocci che avrebbero continuato a tagliare la sua carne e a farla sanguinare. Sarebbero trascorsi anni e poi secoli, e anche quando tutto avrebbe avuto la sua fine, mai ci sarebbe stata reale vittoria, mai ci sarebbe stata reale salvezza.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Attendi qui.»  
Loki lanciò un'occhiata annoiata alla guardia mentre si allontanava. Altre cinque erano rimaste con lui.  
Dopo aver abbandonato la Sala del Consiglio, era stato condotto nella Sala del Trono. Non aveva veduto sua madre, che era rimasta con Freyja nella sala mentre Odino andava via, e Sigyn... lei era uscita con impeto, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle, con il viso arrossato dalla rabbia e lo sguardo di rimprovero di Odino a seguirla.  
Avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, non dirle niente, avrebbe voluto continuare a guardarla o chiudere gli occhi e allontanare ogni immagine che la riguardasse. Qualsiasi cosa volesse, non poteva averla comunque; era questa la verità.  
Era un po' come quelle guardie: alla completa mercé di Odino e delle sue scelte, dei suoi capricci di vecchio sovrano adirato e orgoglioso. Ma cosa importava in fondo?  
Avrebbe messo fine a quella storia una volta per tutte, avrebbe smesso di cercare di non essere ciò che era destinato ad essere. Avrebbe tradito come era nella sua natura, e avrebbe amato farlo.  
Avrebbe assecondato l'oscurità che albergava nel suo cuore, e quando Odino avrebbe voltato le spalle avrebbe affondato la mano e tirato via il suo cuore. Come un codardo, come quel vile mostro che era sempre stato ritenuto.  
E tutti gli occhi azzurri che aveva sempre amato nella sua miserabile vita, avrebbero pianto.  
La bestia avrebbe distrutto ogni catena e le sue zanne avrebbero colato sangue.  
Oh, quale gioia sarebbe stata uccidere Styrkárr e Amora? Quale sarebbe stata vedere il viso di Odino pago per la vittoria prima di colpire?  
E l'avrebbero odiato, finalmente. Anche lei l'avrebbe odiato e il cerchio sarebbe stato completo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sif era sempre meno sicura di ciò che stava accadendo.  
Non era la Sala del Trono, né quella del Consiglio. Non era l'arena d'addestramento o i campi battuti su cui si esibivano i cavalieri nelle loro giostre.  
Era la camera privata del Re, un luogo che Sif non aveva mai varcato, non prima di quel giorno.  
La guardia l'aveva raggiunta e le aveva detto di seguirla. Aveva lasciato Volstagg e gli altri alle scuderie.  
Addestrata fin da bambina a non chiedere più del necessario, non aveva posto domande sul dove fossero diretti, le era bastato ascoltare che erano ordini di Odino, che Odino chiedeva la sua presenza.  
Una volta di fronte la stanza aveva bussato incerta, mentre il soldato si allontanava nuovamente per il corridoio. E quando Odino le aveva dato il permesso di entrare, Sif aveva varcato la soglia con passo fermo, eppure nel suo stomaco qualcosa torceva.  
«Mio Re.» La voce tradì quell'incertezza e la gola sussultò debolmente quando odino si voltò a guardarla: era in piedi contro il tavolo della stanza, poggiato stancamente, con il viso segnato dagli anni e dalle responsabilità.  
«Chiudi pure la porta, Sif.» Non un ordine, ma una richiesta.  
La giovane accompagnò l'anta finché non si chiuse e prese un profondo respiro. Era buia, la stanza del Re, a causa della notte che era scesa su Asgard. Poche candele ad illuminare l'ambiente, un denso odore di lavanda a impregnare l'aria.  
Non indugiò più del dovuto su ciò che la circondava, se era lì era per un motivo importante.  
Internamente tremò al pensiero che fosse qualcosa che riguardasse Thor, nel peggiore dei casi una notizia di sventura accaduta al suo amato principe.  
Non chiese nulla. Attese silente che fosse Odino a prender parola per primo, a spiegare il perché di quell'incontro.  
Il Grande Padre le diede le spalle per interi minuti, finché la sua voce non risuonò nella stanza.  
«Ho un compito per te.» Era deciso, eppure c'era una vena di inquietudine nel suo tono.  
Sif assentì con il capo sebbene Odino non potesse vederla, dal momento che ancora le era di schiena.  
«Accompagnerai Loki su Midgard e porterete qui su Asgard un giovane terrestre.»  
Odino finalmente si voltò, e dovette leggere il sentimento di confusione che la stava investendo. «Ho scelto te perché di te mi fido come di nessun altro, Sif. Sei un guerriero unico, e non perché sei una donna, ma perché di forza e valore, nessuno può dirsi superiore.»  
Sif deglutì alle parole di Odino, al suo sguardo fiero eppure colmo di apprensione.  
«Grazie per la vostra fiducia, mio Re, ma confesso di non comprendere il motivo di questo compito.» Non abbassò il capo in segno di umiltà, perché le domande erano così tante da opprimere ogni dovere.  
Odino annuì grave.  
«Che dietro ai movimenti di Styrkárr ci fosse la mano di Loki, immagino sia un pensiero che ormai avrà conquistato la tua mente, Sif.»  
«Lo è, mio Re» ammise e attese che odino continuasse.  
«Loki non è una minaccia al momento. È stato privato del suo seiðr e di ogni sua facoltà che lo mettesse in condizione di arrecare altri danni ad Asgard o a qualunque altro dei Regni. Ha accettato di far ammenda per le proprie azioni dandoci informazioni e mezzi con cui poter fermare quel Vanr.»  
«In cambio di cosa?» La domanda fu spontanea.  
Odino la guardò a lungo e poi sorrise debolmente.  
«Fra le tue innumerevoli doti l'arguzia è di certo la più spiccata...» sospirò poi il Re quasi a se stesso. Sif non ebbe modo di dire nulla che il sovrano continuò: «ciò per cui Loki collabora non è di alcuna importanza, Sif, devi solo accompagnarlo a recuperare questo mortale e un antico grimorio. E so che sarai pronta a ogni azione necessaria nel caso tentasse la fuga o peggio.»  
Sif osservò in silenzio il suo re. «Prenderò la sua vita se mi costringerà.»  
«E questo ti rende l'unica che possa mettere al suo fianco in questo momento.» Odino fece pochi passi verso di lei e sembrò scrutarne l'anima con il suo occhio di acqua. E carpì i suoi pensieri, le sue emozioni, le sue paure. «Thor non è su Midgard.»  
Il suo cuore prese a galoppare forte, così forte che avrebbe potuto uscirle fuori dal petto.  
«Cosa?» La voce si spezzò e gli occhi bruni si spalancarono.  
Odino tacque per un tempo che parve più eterno dell'eternità stessa, più soffocante di quella notte.  
«È sotto il giogo dell'Incantatrice» affermò poi. «È anch'essa causa del ritorno di quel traditore.»  
E Sif avrebbe solo voluto urlare.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Frigga si passò una mano sulla fronte prendendo un profondo respiro.  
«Non dire sciocchezze. Non puoi andare» ribadì per l'ennesima volta, ma quegli occhi azzurri sembravano irremovibili.  
«Se Padre vuole impedirmelo, dovrà usare la forza.»  
Il pugnale scivolò nel fodero e poi fu il turno della spada che venne legata saldamente sulla schiena.  
«E pensi che la cosa lo spaventi? Hai dimenticato la pena a cui ti ha condannato?! Ed era pronto a ributtarti in quelle segrete se non lo avessi convinto a fatica a non farlo.»  
I suoi gesti si fermarono e lo sguardo si posò sul suo viso.  
«Ti rimetterà in catene, se lo costringerai, ti farà rinchiudere in una torre, o in una delle celle mistiche senza pensarci due volte. Per non parlare dell'ulteriore ferita che infliggerai al suo orgoglio se disubbidirai a un suo diretto ordine.» La raggiunse e le posò una mano sul polso. «Per una volta soltanto, Thor, ascoltalo.»  
Quando pronunciò quel nome, per quanto difficile fosse stato, vide una scintilla diversa nel suo sguardo.  
«Se anche lo facessi ciò non spegnerà il suo rancore verso di me...»  
«No, non lo farà, ma sarà un passo in avanti per dimostrargli che anche se lui può aver perso il rispetto per te, tu non lo hai fatto nei suoi confronti.»  
«E non potrei mai farlo. Lui è mio padre... Lo rispetterò e lo amerò sempre, qualsiasi cosa accada.»  
La notte di Asgard splendeva come forse neanche il giorno avrebbe potuto. Dalle tende aperte, le infinite gocce di stelle che tingevano il cielo illuminavano d'argento il viso di quel figlio tanto amato, sebbene fosse ora il ritratto di un altro cuore.  
«L'irruenza è un vezzo che dovresti aver smussato. Non agire di istinto, non adesso che tutto è in precario equilibrio. Ricorda: bisogna danzare con attenzione su un lago di cristallo perché può infrangersi in ogni istante.»  
A quelle parole vide le sue labbra sorridere dolcemente.  
«È sempre stata la preferita di Loki.»  
Frigga le accarezzò il viso ricordando i giorni di giovane madre, a crescere due bambini speciali e meravigliosi, diversi eppure destinati a completarsi. Che poi il fato avesse scelto una strada così tortuosa per realizzarsi, nessuno avrebbe potuto prevederlo, neppure lei.  
«Vorrei andare da lui.»  
La regina scosse la testa con tristezza. «Non credo sia una buona idea e sono certa non ti sia neanche permesso.»  
«Ho solo bisogno di assicurarmi che mantenga fede al suo patto.»  
Fu una menzogna dolorosamente evidente, ma Frigga non ebbe coraggio di portarla alla luce delle lune.  
Annuì solamente lasciando andare la mano sottile dalla propria.  
«Odino ha dato ordine di partire prima dell'alba, forse puoi rubare qualche minuto.»  
«Grazie, madre.»  
Un nuovo sorriso, quel nuovo sorriso che aveva imparato ad amare, perché era sempre Thor, il suo piccolo coraggioso Thor.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il soldato non fece in breve ritorno, ma il vero interesse di Loki non era per lui. Ciò che al momento impegnava i suoi pensieri era scorgere il guerriero destinato alla sua custodia, di scorgere lei e leggere nei suoi occhi neri tutto il suo disprezzo.  
Quando Sif imboccò il lungo corridoio, lasciandosi dietro di qualche metro il soldato, Loki non trattenne un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Odino era così scontato...  
Si avvicinava a passo deciso e rapido, con la mano ferma sull'elsa della spada al fianco, e i lunghi capelli neri che gli aveva donato secoli prima, a danzare alle sue spalle.  
Quando ormai gli fu prossima, la sua lingua non riuscì neanche a formulare una sola parola che si ritrovò con una mano stretta al collo e la testa a sbattere dolorosa contro il muro alle sue spalle.  
Il freddo della lama accompagnò la sensazione di oppressione alla sua gola, mentre nessuna delle guardie presenti parve intenta a intervenire.  
«Andate via» comandò loro la guerriera senza smettere di tenerlo bloccato.  
I soldati obbedirono immediatamente, e quando ormai furono soli, Loki disegnò a fatica un sorriso.  
«È sempre un piacere, Sif...» mormorò con difficoltà, ostinandosi a tenere quel sorriso sulla bocca seppure l'aria iniziasse a scarseggiare.  
«Verme!» La presa si strinse ulteriormente e la lama quasi tagliò la sua pelle. «Verme disgustoso.»  
«La stima è reciproca» ansimò ancora e poi finalmente poté respirare di nuovo.  
Tossì un paio di volte mentre Sif rifoderava la spada senza smettere però di pungerlo con lo sguardo. «Immagino che Odino ti abbia riferito delle mie ultime attività da filantropo...» ridacchiò tastandosi ancora il collo.  
«Ho la facoltà di tagliarti la gola al primo passo falso e, credimi, mi auguro con tutto il cuore che tu mantenga fede alla tua fama perché trarrei enorme piacere nel vedere quella testa rotolare davanti ai miei piedi.»  
«Poetica...» sospirò ancora. «Fammi indovinare: sei arrabbiata per la faccenda di Amora, vero?» chiese beffardo sfidando la sua ira. «Povera Sif, Thor si concede a chiunque tranne che a te. Deve essere umiliante.» Ridacchiò convinto che Odino le avesse facilmente detto ormai tutta la verità che li riguardava, eppure negli occhi di Sif non lesse quel senso di disgusto che avrebbe creduto.  
«Ancora non capisco come Sigyn non riesca a vedere che razza di essere sei.»  
Ma con quella frase sottile, Loki capì che no, Odino non aveva detto tutto alla bella guerriera e di certo il motivo era solo uno: preservare l'amore di Sif per Thor così che lei facesse di tutto per salvarlo.  
 _Touché, Padre degli Dèi..._  
Forse poteva colmare lui quella piccola lacuna, confessandole l'altra parte della storia che le era stata taciuta.  
«Ah, la mia Sigyn... è così ingenua» sospirò invece con aria di falsa afflizione a cui ovviamente Sif rispose con uno sguardo truce. «Mi ricorda mio fratello...»  
«Thor non è tuo fratello!» sentenziò rabbiosamente la donna puntandogli un dito contro. «È arrivato il momento che anche lui lo capisca. E dopo la vigliaccata che gli hai fatto stavolta sono sicura che non ci sarà più alcuna tua brillante illusione che lo convincerà del contrario.»  
«Ne sei certa? Io penso che potrei anche strappargli il cuore dal petto e continuerebbe a perdonarmi perché è così tanto, tanto sciocco.» Rise ancora e credette che stavolta Sif gli piantasse davvero una lama nello stomaco, ma aveva più sangue freddo di chiunque altro e più rabbia nei suoi confronti. Forse in nessuno dei Nove Regni esisteva qualcuno che lo odiasse più di Sif, forse neanche se stesso.  
«Voglio che tu lo sappia, perché non sono una codarda che attacca alle spalle, ma quando questa storia sarà finita, quando Asgard avrà fatto giustizia e le teste di Styrkárr e Amora saranno finalmente su una picca, e Thor sarà tornato qui...» Sif lo guardò profondamente, con il viso serio e la voce ferma, con le dita a sfiorare l'elsa e il respiro calmo. E Loki sapeva cosa stava per dire. «Io ti ucciderò. Alla prima occasione, ti ucciderò. Hai la mia parola.»  
Non seppe trattenere un ennesimo sorriso che fiorì spontaneo sulle sue labbra.  
 _Spero davvero che tu lo faccia, Sif._  
Ma non lo disse, non disse nulla, restò con lo sguardo fermo nel suo finché non percepì solo in quel momento un'altra presenza che li osservava da qualche metro di distanza. Non l'aveva notata prima, forse il suo cuore non aveva voluto farlo.  
Non si voltò verso di lei, fu Sif a farlo e a mostrarle il suo disappunto.  
«Non dovresti essere qui, Sigyn.»  
«Lo so.»  
No, non doveva essere lì, non doveva guardarlo, non doveva costringere i suoi occhi a cercare i suoi, non doveva fargli sentire quel palpito e quella sensazione sotto la pelle. Fargli sentire rabbia e rancore, odio e...  
«Cosa vuoi?» Le chiese con freddezza, con un distacco che faceva male.  
Lei lo guardò accusando ognuna di quelle sensazioni che aveva infuso nelle sue parole e poi si bagnò le labbra.  
«Volevo solo parlarti. La... La regina mi ha concesso di farlo prima della partenza per Midgard.»  
Il desiderio di tirare fuori tutto, sotto gli occhi di Sif, fu selvaggio. Poteva umiliarlo davvero, poteva frantumare anche quell'ultimo granello di dignità che ancora conservava, poteva distruggere definitivamente Thor e il suo ricordo, e distruggere perfino Sif stessa con quella verità.  
Ma non lo fece, perché si rese conto che aveva mentito, che non era vero ciò che le aveva confessato quella notte su Midgard: Loki non odiava Thor quanto amava Sigyn. L'amava di più, più di un qualsiasi odio, o semplicemente non vi era nessun odio, solo dolore. Thor era stato tutto per lui, Thor era tutto e così sarebbe sempre stato. Il cardine attorno a cui vorticava la sua dannata esistenza. Ogni sua infelicità, ogni sua gioia, il suo attimo più luminoso e quello più buio. Tutto era ruotato attorno a lui. Loki stesso ruotava attorno a Thor.  
 _Il sole di Asgard... il mio sole._  
«Non credo che Odino concordi con la scelta della regina» affermò Sif e lui le dedicò uno sguardo distratto prima di tornare a quel volto. «Ma so che non sei una minaccia, quindi ti concedo un minuto, non di più.»  
Fece un passo indietro e poi un altro ma restò lì, con gli occhi su di loro e una mano sulla sua arma.  
«Grazie, Sif.»  
Inghiottì un sospiro quando Sigyn gli si avvicinò, e avrebbe voluto fare anche lui un passo lontano da lei e dalla sua colpa.  
«Risparmiati le raccomandazioni: non tirerò nessun tiro mancino ai tuoi preziosi amici» mormorò con sufficienza. «Ho un cane da guardia molto aggressivo, non dimenticarlo» aggiunse ironico guardando volutamente Sif che aveva udito le sue parole. Non mostrò però nulla al di fuori del più militare dei distacchi.  
«Dammi la tua mano.» A quel comando ritrovò lo sguardo di Sigyn.  
«Scusa?» chiese falsamente divertito.  
Ma Sigyn gli afferrò la mano nonostante fossero entrambe strette in pesanti catene. La mano con la fasciatura, la mano che aveva sanguinato quando Freyja gli aveva chiesto di sacrificarla, di lasciarla andare. Prima che fosse Sigyn stessa a chiederglielo.  
«Non capisco che...» La sua frase sfumò lentamente mentre Sigyn chiudeva gli occhi e teneva la mano stretta attorno alle sue dita, mentre Loki sentiva il suo seiðr risvegliarsi debolmente sotto la pelle, bruciare nelle vene e fondersi con quello che ardeva nel palmo di Sigyn, mentre la ferita nascosta dalla benda diveniva sempre più sottile e meno dolorosa, mentre la sensazione di pienezza e di vita vibrava nella sua carne.  
Guardò le sue palpebre sollevarsi, le sue labbra schiudersi e le dita lasciar andare la sua mano ora sana, che tornò ad essere fredda lontano dalla sua.  
«Volevo ricambiare il favore.» Le sentì affermare con un sospiro serio, privo di qualsiasi sentimentalismo. Non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
«Oh, certo...» mormorò mentre si guardava divertito le mani legate e la fasciatura ormai inutile. «Mi sembra appropriato dopotutto.»  
Non ci fu risposta. Sentì solo le sue dita sul collo affondare nei suoi capelli, sentì solo la forza con cui Sigyn lo tirò verso le sue labbra, con cui le premette contro le proprie.  
Sgranò gli occhi come quella prima notte di secoli prima, come quel primo bacio, con la stessa incredulità e la stessa paura, con lo stesso terrore e lo stesso desiderio di sentirsi perdere.  
E quando Sigyn lo spinse senza gentilezza indietro, stringendo forte la presa sul suo viso, Loki non seppe dire niente. Ma avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarla anche stavolta.  
Neanche lei disse nulla. Guardò solo Sif con una punta di imbarazzo, con un cenno del capo e andò via.  
Loki la seguì fino a sparire dietro a una svolta, non udendo neanche i suoi passi, tanto forte il cuore batteva nelle sue tempie.  
«Andiamo.» Sif lo afferrò per le catene e solo in quel momento il tempo riprese a scorrere.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Aveva fatto tutto quello che si era promessa di non fare, aveva tradito ogni decisione presa e ogni raccomandazione che si era data mentre attraversava quei corridoi.  
Era bastato rivedere il suo viso, leggere la rabbia celata d'indifferenza nei suoi occhi, ascoltare la tristezza della sua risata e sentire sotto le mani le sue. Era bastato quel calore che li aveva uniti, quell'abbraccio di anime che erano una sola, per far crollare ogni proposito.  
Aveva ignorato il luogo, il momento e le circostanze, dimenticato per un attimo Heimdall e i suoi occhi, quelli di suo padre, quelli di Sif; dimenticato la sua stessa richiesta di lasciare andare per sempre quella parte del suo cuore, e lo aveva semplicemente seguito.  
Si sfiorò le labbra sentendo le guance ardere come fosse un'innocente vergine, come non avesse condiviso con Loki molto di più, come non avesse condiviso la passione più sbagliata e più travolgente possibile con il suo stesso fratello. E avrebbe solo voluto farlo per il resto dell'eternità.  
Chiuse gli occhi, poggiando le spalle contro la porta della sua camera e  
colpendo il legno con la nuca un paio di volte.  
Poi sospirò guardando il soffitto coperto di affreschi che ritraevano cavalieri e guerrieri, ritraevano tutto ciò che aveva desiderato essere da bambino: un eroe, il cui mito sarebbe sopravvissuto nelle Ere a venire.  
E cos'era adesso? Chi era adesso?  
Scorse il bagliore del Bifrost, in lontananza, tagliare il buio della notte. Se si fosse alzata e avesse raggiunto la balconata, avrebbe sentito un solo nome, avrebbe sentito una sola voce chiamarlo, e sarebbe stata la _sua_.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Odino attendeva all'Osservatorio, al suo fianco solo Frigga.  
«Un solo passo falso e per te è finita» sentenziò il Padre degli Dèi.  
Loki non accusò le sue parole, nemmeno il suo sguardo. Non accusò nulla.  
Piegò le labbra in un semplice sorriso e non gli dedicò neanche una frase ironica, pungente.  
Si voltò a guardare sua madre e le fece un cenno con il capo, un saluto, un ringraziamento, un gesto da figlio.  
Frigga rispose con un altro silente cenno.  
La presa di Sif era ferrea. Teneva le sue catene strette nel pugno e Loki sapeva sarebbe stato impossibile sfuggirle; non lo voleva, non avrebbe neanche tentato. Avrebbe raggiunto Midgard e recuperato il grimorio, avrebbe sopportato gli sguardi di quegli sciocchi terresti e le loro minacce, e avrebbe fatto in modo che Rogers giungesse su Asgard. Avrebbe guardato una guerra animarsi sotto gli occhi, chiuso nella più sicura delle prigioni, e avrebbe atteso il suo termine, la vittoria di Asgard e quella di Odino. Avrebbe atteso il ritorno di Thor, avrebbe atteso la sua visita dall'altra parte di quel vetro, se mai avesse avuto il coraggio di porgergliela. Avrebbe atteso che Sif mantenesse la sua parola e lo svegliasse nella notte con una lama puntata alla sua gola, avrebbe atteso di sentirla trafiggerla lentamente, avvertendo il sangue caldo lavare la sua pelle. Avrebbe atteso di scorgere i cancelli di Hél e la sua Nera Signora, che indossava il nome di una figlia che non avrebbe mai potuto stringere fra le braccia.  
O forse...  
O forse avrebbe approfittato della prima occasione in cui Sif avesse voltato le spalle... E si sarebbe preso tutto.  
«Consegna questa ai terrestri.» Odino allungò a Sif una missiva sigillata. La guerriera la prese e annuì.  
«Sarò di ritorno a breve, mio Re» annunciò con sicurezza e Odino le donò uno sguardo che diceva molto.  
Poi fu comandato di aprire il ponte e Heimdall come di prassi obbedì, il più fedele dei cani del Re.  
Mentre il vorticare frastornante faceva vibrare l'aria, Loki voltò il capo verso Asgard. Un tempo l'aveva chiamata casa, un tempo avrebbe dato la vita per quella casa. Guardò il palazzo che si ergeva maestoso, guardò, cercandola, una sola finestra, una sola balconata. Lì era stata pronunziata una promessa mai mantenuta, lì aveva creduto per la prima volta a una menzogna non sua.  
Non si chiese se lei fosse lì, non si chiese se suo fratello fosse lì, a guardarlo. Se lo avesse fatto avrebbe sentito il desiderio di dire quel nome, il _suo_ nome, e di far giungere la voce fino a lei.  
Voltò le spalle e seguì Sif.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Bruce si grattò l'orecchio impacciato, non sapendo in vero cosa dire.  
Guardò la sacca poggiata sul letto e Jane che posava disordinatamente al suo interno qualche capo.  
«Hai proprio deciso?» chiese e lei gli rispose tirando con forza il cordoncino che la chiudeva.  
«Certo.» Quel tono distaccato nascondeva altro, lo sapeva bene, ma non stava a lui dirle di restare, di lottare.  
Jane infilò la sacca sulla spalla destra e si avviò alla porta, dove lui se ne stava poggiato contro lo stipite.  
Si arrestò e lo guardò, gli sorrise e gli poggiò la mano su un braccio.  
«Grazie, Bruce.»  
Sorrise. «E di cosa? Ho solo fatto quello che fa un amico, forse neanche nel migliore dei modi.»  
«Oh, sbagli. Sei un buon amico, forse il mio unico amico con un cromosoma y.»  
Ci fu una piccola risata di entrambi e poi Bruce si spostò per permetterle di passare.  
«Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, lo sai... Tony, io... anche Nick, noi siamo qui, tutti.»  
Jane annuì con un altro sorriso. «Non sto mollando, Bruce, voglio solo ritrovare un equilibrio e poi...»  
«Riprendertelo?» suggerì.  
«Inizierei con il prenderlo a pugni, e poi deciderò in seguito.»  
Bruce rise. «Se vuoi una mano, so che qualcuno è ancora un po' arrabbiato con lui.»  
«Sì, l'ho sentito dire.» Jane sospirò aggiustandosi la sacca sulla spalla. «Lo so che ho detto che non voglio entrare in questa storia ma... tu lo sai...»  
«Se ci sono novità ti chiamo. E Pepper volerà da te all'istante.»  
Quando si ritrovò le sue braccia attorno alle spalle, sentì tutto il bisogno che Jane stava urlando, tutta la sua paura e la sua rabbia.  
L'abbracciò a sua volta, sperando di riuscire a trasmetterle la sua amicizia, il suo sostegno, perché Bruce lo aveva promesso: aveva promesso a Thor che si sarebbe preso cura di lei finché non fosse tornato, e sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, perché se c'era qualcosa su cui si sarebbe giocato tutto, era l'amore che Thor nutriva per lei.  
Non serviva certo che Jane lo sapesse, ma nel suo cuore, Bruce avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenere fede a quella promessa.  
Le stava per augurare buon viaggio quando Jarvis lo chiamò.  
« _Dottor Banner? Deve raggiungere immediatamente la sala_.»  
Entrambi guardarono il soffitto.  
«Che succede adesso?» chiese Jane senza celare un timore.  
Bruce scosse il capo.  
«Jarvis, c'è qualche problema?» Porse quella domanda mentre raggiungeva l'ascensore con Jane a seguirlo.  
« _È in corso una riunione straordinaria dei Vendicatori. L'agente Romanoff e l'agente Barton sono appena atterrati. Date le circostanze insolite e l'urgenza con cui è stata convocata tale riunione, posso affermare quindi che sì, dottor Banner, c'è un problema._ »  
La salita parve come al solito più lenta del previsto, sebbene i piani si intervallassero velocemente uno dopo l'altro.  
«Se è di nuovo lui, con lei...» mormorò Jane stringendo fra le dita la fibbia della sacca. «La prenderò per i capelli quella strega, quant'è vero-»  
«Vediamo prima di cosa si stratta. Ok?» tentò di calmarla e lei annuì con vigore.  
Le porte si aprirono ed entrambi raggiunsero il salone.  
Come aveva detto loro Jarvis, c'erano anche Natasha e Clint, quest'ultimo con ancora indosso gli occhiali da sole e la giacca di pelle.  
Tony si stava invece togliendo dalla testa la maschera da saldatore con cui doveva aver raggiunto il soggiorno. C'era anche Pepper al suo fianco, e ovviamente Steve con Linn.  
E tutti stavano guardando in silenzio l'enorme schermo della sala.  
«Che succede?» chiese Bruce unendosi a loro e portando gli occhi al video.  
«È accaduto meno di un'ora fa...» mormorò Tony con un sospiro. «A Parigi.»  
Bruce vide le immagini del telegiornale dove la calca di persone scappava spaventata. Erano riprese di smartphone, smosse e incerte, ma l'inquadratura era chiara, l'uomo che camminava per le strade parigine poteva essere solo lui: Loki.  
Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso avvicinandosi lentamente allo schermo, quasi fosse necessario per delineare meglio ciò che stava vedendo.  
«Quando la squadra dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ha raggiunto la zona non c'erano già più.» Li informò Clint.  
«Dai primi rilevamenti non risulta abbiano attaccato la popolazione o altro» aggiunse Natasha. «Stiamo cercando di capire il motivo per cui erano lì.»  
«Chi è la donna con lui?» chiese Steve e Bruce guardò la donna mora al fianco di Loki. «Un'altra alleata di cui ignoravamo l'esistenza?»  
«È Lady Sif» disse a quel punto Linn coprendosi la bocca con una mano. Tutti gli occhi furono ovviamente su di lei.  
«E chi è Lady Sif adesso?» chiese quasi spazientito Tony.  
«È un'amica di Thor.» Ma fu Jane a rispondere.  
«Aspettate, mi sembra di ricordarla ma...» mormorò Clint sollevando gli occhiali neri sulla testa e sedendosi stancamente su uno sgabello. «In verità non ci sto capendo più niente. Qualcuno vuole fare un po' di chiarezza?»  
Linn dovette sentirsi presa in causa perché si schiarì la voce pronta a parlare ma d'improvviso la stanza iniziò a tremare. No, non era solo la stanza ma l'intera struttura della Stark Tower.  
«Stark, che succede?» Chiese il capitano avvolgendo immediatamente le braccia attorno a Linn.  
«Tranquillo, Rogers, è tutto antisismico» disse Tony mentre cercava di camminare senza inciampare. «Tesoro, ricordi dove ho messo la t-shirt dei _Guns n' Roses_?»  
«Ti sembra questo il momento?!» ringhiò Pepper che era caduta con il sedere a terra a causa delle scosse. «Credo sia in lavanderia...»  
«Ah, ecco perché non riuscivo a trovarla.»  
Bruce guardò la stanza che si muoveva, poi gli occhi furono rapiti dal cielo divenuto improvvisamente buio.  
«Jane?» La chiamò e scoprì che stava guardando la stessa finestra.  
«Non può essere...» mormorò l'astrofisica e poi tutto smise di muoversi.

 

 

*

 

 

«Nessun danno?... Bene, come previsto... Grazie, Happy.» Proprio quando era riuscito a raggiungere il suo smartphone, la scossa era terminata. Tony ebbe comunque conferma che nessuno dei piani della Tower era stato compromesso, il che voleva dire che scegliere la squadra di ristrutturazione più costosa di NY era stata una buona scelta. Un altro motivo per amare Pepper.  
«Che diavolo è stato?» chiese Clint recuperando gli occhiali che erano caduti a terra durante quel breve terremoto e che erano stati accidentalmente calpestati da Tony. «Questi me li ricompri, Stark» sospirò poi guardando la lente destra frantumata.  
«A ogni modo ti stavano male» sottolineò Tony mentre tornava al divano. «Ci deve essere stata una scossa di magnitudo 4, o 4.5. Robetta così. Di certo Nick saprà-»  
«Non è stata una scossa.» La voce di Jane salì alquanto stridula, o probabilmente era l'udito di Tony ad essere diventato molto delicato.  
«E cos'era?» chiese Natasha.  
Tony vide la dottoressa raggiungere a grandi falcate la vetrata e puntare il suo piccolo indice contro.  
«Il cielo. Non lo avete visto?»  
«Jane, ok che sei un astrofisica e quindi il cielo è la tua passione, ma quello era un terremoto non un meteorite caduto sulla nostra testa» mormorò con un sospiro.  
«Ma non avete visto la nube? Era un chiaro segno di-»  
« _Signore?_ » Arrivò Jarvis a interromperla.  
«Dimmi tutto, Jarvis.»  
« _Rilevo la presenza di due soggetti sulla pista di atterraggio della Tower_.»  
Tony aggrottò la fronte. «Agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. ?» chiese.  
« _Negativo, signore_.»  
«Ok, sei in grado di identificarli?» domandò ancora raggiungendo il tavolo di lavoro ma prima che potesse anche solo sollevare un ologramma, Jarvis rispose esaustivo al suo quesito.  
« _Certo, signor Stark, si tratta di Loki e della donna che la signorina Linn ha detto essere Lady Sif_.»

 

 

*

 

 

Nella sacca di cuoio legata alla vita, Sif aveva riposto il grimorio recuperato nella città di Midgard in cui Heimdall aveva lasciato che giungessero. Era stato semplice, gli umani erano giustamente spaventati dal loro arrivo ma non ci furono tentativi di attacco o altro. Loki la guidò in una struttura alquanto anonima in cui trovarono il libro, che stranamente non aveva alcuna protezione mistica a difenderlo. Loki era più arrogante di quanto credeva, più presuntuoso e stupido di quanto aveva creduto.  
Non ci fu tempo per dire o fare nulla, nemmeno lui fece alcun'azione che la portasse a credere a un tentativo se non di attacco, di fuga.  
Il portare si era poi aperto per la seconda volta e per la seconda volta aveva tenuto strette fra le mani quelle catene.  
Le aveva sorriso, irritante e superbo, ma Sif aveva scelto di ignorarlo.  
Il secondo luogo era diverso, in quanto fondamentalmente si ritrovarono sul tetto di un alto edificio. Sul loro capo, quando il Bifrost chiuse il collegamento, solo un cielo di un azzurro intenso e qualche macchia bianca di sporadiche nuvole.  
«Stark non apprezzerà.» Sentì mormorare stancamente al suo fianco.  
«Dove siamo?» chiese rigida dando ancora uno sguardo a ciò che la circondava.  
Loki sembrò imitarla con fare annoiato.  
«Oh, presto lo scoprirai» le rispose poi divertito.  
«Se solo provi a -»  
«Lo so, lo so. Non serve ricordarmelo, Sif» brontolò ancora Loki scuotendo il capo. «Non ti ricordavo così petulante...»  
E Sif ebbe l'istinto di gettarlo di peso da quell'altitudine. Nessuno ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza, nessuno a parte Sigyn forse...  
Odino non le aveva detto nulla di lei, ma Sif aveva compreso che lei non era altro che la moneta di scambio che Loki aveva dovuto chiedere per dar loro il suo aiuto. Le circostanze precise, le vicissitudini che avevano portato a quella situazione, non erano di alcuna importanza.  
Sif guardò al di sotto del parapetto di cemento i midgardiani che vivevano la loro vita.  
Thor... oh, Thor non avrebbe mai fatto loro alcun male. Thor li avrebbe protetti e difesi a costo della sua vita.  
Spostò con astio lo sguardo sul profilo di Loki.  
«Come puoi odiarlo tanto? Cosa ti ha fatto per meritare tanta rabbia da parte tua?»  
In realtà non voleva neanche una risposta, non le interessava neanche una, eppure era stato difficile tenere le parole sulla lingua e i brividi di ira sotto la pelle.  
Loki la guardò. Nessun sorriso sulle labbra, nessun risolino di scherno.  
Solo il vento che smuoveva i suoi capelli e le sue vesti nere.  
Non ebbe risposta comunque. Un rumore salì alto, un rumore metallico prima che da una apertura laterale venissero fuori un manipolo di uomini che Sif avrebbe dovuto conoscere.  
Un uomo bruno con due profondi occhi castani, al suo fianco uno biondo, che impugnava un arco con una freccia puntata verso di loro; una donna dallo sguardo fiero e pericoloso, anch'essa con un'arma in pugno che aveva veduto già in passato nelle mani dei terrestri, e per ultimo la figura che rubò la sua attenzione: un ragazzo alto con due occhi azzurri come quel cielo, con l'espressione seria e uno scudo legato al braccio.  
Nessuno disse nulla. Si studiarono, silenti e immobili, prima che fosse Sif a fare un passo verso di loro tenendo la mano stretta attorno alle catene.  
Non si mossero, non abbassarono le armi, ma non attaccarono.  
Raggiunse il primo uomo, colui che li guardava con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, e  l'unico con uno strano ghigno curioso sul viso.  
«Non sono qui per arrecarvi altri problemi, terrestri» enunciò la guerriera quando gli fu di fronte.  
«Ma va?» sospirò l'uomo. «Il cane malnutrito al tuo guinzaglio dice il contrario.»  
Sif percepì perfettamente lo sguardo tagliente che Loki gli donò dopo quella frase.  
«Come hai chiaramente sottolineato, è in catene. Non è più pericoloso di un puledro stanco.» Il terrestre sorrise e assentì con un cenno del capo.  
«Mh, puledro... sì, bello. Mi piace.»  
Sif si mise sulla difensiva quando l'uomo tirò via dalla tasca la sua mano destra, ma si rilassò quando semplicemente gliela porse.  
«Io sono Tony Stark,» si presentò. «Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, Lady Sif.»  
La guerriera guardò quelle dita ambrate e poi di nuovo il suo viso, i suoi occhi bruni e densi e il suo sorriso furbo ma sincero.  
Gli strinse la mano con quella che aveva libera e sorrise a sua volta.  
«Scusate la mancanza di invito.»  
Tony rise.  
«Oh, ormai ci siamo abituati.»  
In tutto quello scambio, Loki non aveva detto una sola parola.

 

 

*

 

 

Jane contò i secondi, i millesimi, i battiti del suo cuore e ogni singolo respiro che uscì dalle sue labbra.  
Contò ogni goccia di vita che trascorse dal momento in cui Jarvis annunciava la presenza di Loki e Sif alla Tower a quando Tony e gli altri non li condussero nel soggiorno.  
Jane contò mentalmente ogni brivido che attraversò la sua pelle mentre scorgeva prima il viso di Loki e poi i suoi occhi.  
Tutto perse di importanza quando quegli occhi la raggiunsero, quando quelle labbra sottili si piegarono beffarde, quando il suo cuore prese a fare male fisicamente.  
Non udì un suono, non sentì la presa di Bruce che tentava di fermarla per un polso. Jane camminò verso di lui, decisa e spezzata, e lo colpì al viso con uno schiaffo.  
«Uh...» Solo Tony osò fare un commento seppure di semplice aria.  
La mano bruciava e non si chiese se così dovesse fare anche la guancia di Loki, di certo si arrossò, anche se quel sorriso velenoso non aveva abbandonato la sua bocca.  
Non riusciva neanche e pensare a ciò che era accaduto quel tempo, non riusciva a sopportare quel segreto che Thor le aveva taciuto e che la stava lentamente distruggendo. Non aveva importanza del perché fosse qui, del perché _lei_ non fosse con lui. Dov'era, non aveva importanza.  
Thor non era lì, non era accanto a Jane ed era questo che contava, ed era tutto a causa sua.  
«Vorrei dire che mi dispiace,» sospirò infine Loki. Ancora un sorriso, ancora una lama nello stomaco. «Ma la verità è che...» Poi fu una debole risata, e Jane sentì gli occhi pungere. «Beh, tu sai qual è la verità, Jane. Non è così?»  
Se Loki non vide le sue lacrime scendere, fu solo perché Pepper la prese per un braccio e la portò via, via da quegli occhi, via da quel sorriso. Non riuscì a condurla lontano da quel dolore, nulla avrebbe mai potuto farlo.

 

 

*

 

 

Pepper non era neanche riuscita ad allontanare la Foster, che Clint aveva rifilato un bel pugno sullo zigomo appuntito di Loki.  
Tony era certo che non sarebbe durato altri cinque minuti se avesse continuato ad aprire bocca.  
«Pezzo di merda!» ringhiò Barton pronto a dargliene un secondo e anche un terzo se Steve non fosse intervenuto a bloccargli il braccio.  
«Mantieni la calma, Clint» gli ordinò con il suo sguardo da Captain America. Clint fece fatica ma acconsentì e si tirò indietro di qualche passo. Nel mentre un rivolo di sangue aveva preso a bagnare la guancia di quel dannato porta guai, e non c'era motivo per cui la scena non sarebbe dovuta essere una goduria per gli occhi di Tony.  
«Prima che il resto della squadra gli porga i suoi saluti, meglio che ci dici il perché sei qui, Sif, e soprattutto perché con lui.» Decise quindi di prendere in mano la situazione dacché Steve si stava preoccupando di tenere sotto occhio sia Clint che Linn, la quale era scivolata in un silenzio tradito solo dal luccicore nei suoi occhi.  
Ebbe però la decenza di evitare qualsiasi “povero principe”, perché con ogni probabilità una sberla se la sarebbe beccata pure lei.  
Tony la vide restare immobile in un angolo della sala, accanto a Bruce, mentre Natasha sembrava più interessata a passare ai raggi x la nuova arrivata.  
Jarvis aveva confermato essere la stessa donna che era giunta anni indietro nel New Mexico durante la prima comparsa di quello che si sarebbe rivelato più che un alleato, una causa di problemi; ma meglio tenere per sé certe considerazioni.  
Non c'erano dubbi quindi che fosse realmente Sif, o Lady Sif come cavolo la volevano chiamare, e non c'erano dubbi che era dalla parte dei buoni: Loki in catene era un buon argomento, anche se il perché fossi di nuovo fra i piedi, quello sì era un enigma.  
Tony aspettò che la donna tirasse fuori da una sacca quella che sembrava una lettera, aveva lo stesso aspetto di quella che Linn aveva consegnato a Thor.  
La guardò senza intenzione di prenderla.  
«Dal Padre degli Dèi. Non ne conosco il contenuto» disse la donna risultando  spazientita dalla sua evidente riluttanza nell'afferrare quel foglio di carta.  
«Non mi piace che mi porgano le cose» spiegò con naturalezza intanto che giungeva Natasha a toglierlo dall'incomodo.  
Mentre la compagna rompeva il sigillo e passava velocemente gli occhi sulle righe, Tony guardò il viso di Loki che si sforzava di non mostrare né dolore né interesse a ciò che stava accadendo.  
Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno anche lui...  
Dannato Barton, gli aveva fregato l'occasione!  
«Che ci facevate a Parigi?» chiese quindi attendendo che la Romanoff completasse il suo lavoro di lettrice.  
Nel porgere la domanda Tony tenne gli occhi in quelli di Loki, seppure fu Sif a rispondere.  
«Dovevo recuperare qualcosa. Mi concedo di pensare che sia tutto riportato nella missiva del Re Odino.»  
Tony lanciò uno sguardo ai fogli.  
«Siete riusciti a riportarlo indietro o ha ancora quella bella mercanzia addosso?» chiese fintamente annoiato.  
Quando portò gli occhi sul volto di Sif però scorse una certa confusione.  
«Di cosa stai parlando, Tony Stark?» Si sentì chiedere.  
Fu automatico guardare Loki, fu automatico ingoiare un ringhio quando scorse l'ombra di un sorriso.  
 _Oh...._  
«Stark,» Natasha lo chiamò e gli mostrò la lettera, e mentre leggeva le parole riportate, tutto fu ancora più chiaro.  
Arrivato alla fine non trattene un sospiro.  
«Bene... vizi di famiglia, quindi» brontolò spostandosi e permettendo anche a Clint di leggere.  
«Cosa c'è scritto in quella lettera?» domandò Rogers tenendo sotto occhio ogni volto e ogni singolo gesto che poteva essere fatto.  
«Qualunque cosa ci sia scritta spero sia chiaro che dobbiamo muoverci con la massima urgenza.» La bella ragazza mora non sembrava interessata realmente a ciò che c'era scritto, il che spiegava il perché Loki fosse ancora in vita.  
Quando il foglio finì finalmente fra le mani di Cap, il silenzio che scese sembrò appesantire l'aria.  
Non lo sapeva. Lady Sif, l'amica di Thor nonché una dei guerrieri più forti di Asgard, non sapeva che Sigyn in realtà fosse proprio Thor.  
Odino aveva scritto quattro righe chiedendo di offrire la loro collaborazione al fine di porre termine agli attuali infausti eventi, ma raccomandava di tenere il massimo riserbo su quel che riguardava la reale identità di quella donna, in quanto quella verità avrebbe potuto minare ancora più pericolosamente l'equilibrio dei Regni.  
Parola più, parola meno, la verità era che papà Odino aveva una fifa nera di essere additato come un pessimo babbo che era stato incapace di scorgere la tresca dei suoi figli avvenuta proprio sotto il suo naso.  
Se non ricordava male, doveva essere cieco da un occhio, non che questo lo scusava.  
Bastava pensare a Nick, che con un occhio solo vedeva il doppio delle cose di tutti loro messi insieme.  
Tutto sommato non c'era scritto nulla che spiegasse perché quella bella moretta era saltellata prima su Parigi e poi sulla sua casa, né perché si portava dietro il peggiore bastardo esistente.  
«C'è scritto che avete bisogno della nostra collaborazione.» Fu Steve a prendere per primo la parola mentre porgeva a Natasha la lettera e quest'ultima si apprestava a piegarla e infilarla in una tasca dei propri jeans.  
«Per poter eliminare la minaccia rappresentata da Styrkárr, è necessario che uno di voi mi segua fino ad Asgard.»  
Alle parole della donna, un po' tutti si scambiarono uno sguardo, perfino Bruce che era rimasto volutamente accanto a Linn.  
«Per quale motivo?» chiese a quel punto proprio Banner.  
Sif lo guardò per qualche attimo ma poi tornò con lo sguardo sul volto di Steve; doveva trovarlo particolarmente attraente, perché Tony aveva notato che non gli aveva levato mai gli occhi di dosso.  
 _Cap, è chiaro che hai un fascino particolare per le asgardiane._  
«Ti verrà spiegato tutto una volta giunti ad Asgard. Adesso devi venire con me, Steve Rogers» affermò poi la ragazza senza smettere di fissarlo.  
«Io?»  
Ora sì, che la cosa diventava interessante.

 

 

*

 

 

Steve aveva tentato di tenere la calma e soprattutto il controllo della squadra. Era il capitano, il leader e quindi toccava a lui fare in modo che nessuno andasse fuori di testa per nessun motivo.  
Con Clint era riuscito a stento a tacitare la sua ira, ma alla fine aveva ottenuto la sua concentrazione.  
Aveva evitato di guardare Linn, per non dover incontrare i suoi occhi umidi e le parole tenute strette fra i denti perché sapeva avrebbe fatto del male a troppe persone pronunciandole.  
Ma adesso che quella donna veniva a dirgli che doveva seguirla fino ad Asgard, Steve temette di poter perdere lui stesso un po' di lucidità.  
Scosse il capo.  
«Di che stai parlando? Per quale motivo devo venire con voi?»  
«Sei sempre il solito diffidente, Rogers» mormorò arrogante Loki, come non fosse tenuto in manette con il viso mezzo livido. «Ti hanno appena invitato nel regno dorato del tuo caro Thor... sarebbe scortese non accettare.»  
«Chiudi quella bocca se non vuoi che ti disarticoli la mandibola con una gomitata» minacciò sottile la donna di nome Sif e Loki, sebbene sorridesse, sembrò seguire il suo comando.  
Aveva sentito parlare di lei tante volte da Thor. Diceva che era bellissima e forte come nessun altro in tutta Asgard, diceva che Sif era la sua amica più cara.  
Steve si ritrovò a guardare quegli occhi neri e a provare tanta inquietudine.  
Sif non sapeva la verità, Odino o chi per lui gliel'avevano negata. Sif, che era amica e fidata compagna di armi di Thor, non conosceva il vero destino a cui era stato condannato. Non conosceva neanche ciò che era stato, ciò che aveva condotto a quel fato.  
Allora cosa sapeva? Perché Odino aveva mandato proprio lei? E perché avrebbe dovuto andare fino ad Asgard con lei?  
Steve doveva conoscere quelle risposte.  
«Prima ho bisogno di parlarti» esclamò tenendo lo sguardo nel suo. «In privato.»  
La donna assentì con un cenno della testa.  
«Sicuro, Cap?» Sentì mormorare Tony.  
Steve annuì e lasciò che Sif porgesse proprio a Tony le catene che tenevano legati i polsi di Loki.  
«Te lo affido» disse Sif e Tony stavolta accettò con un sorriso.  
«Oh, volentieri! Ho sempre sognato un pony...» sospirò poi ironico mentre scrutava il viso di Loki con aria di sfida.  
Steve lasciò il controllo della situazione a Natasha, tramite un tacito comando degli occhi.  
Poi fece strada a Sif fino alla balconata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	29. Di ritorni e addii

***

 

«Tutto bene?»  
Linn si voltò verso il viso gentile di Bruce e annuì.  
«Vuoi un bicchiere d'acqua?» Alla sua seconda domanda invece scosse la testa.  
«Sto bene, Bruce. Grazie.»  
Bruce Banner aveva un animo sensibile e generoso, impossibile credere alla creatura che serbava nella sua anima.  
Tony stava parlando con il principe. Lo stava più che altro deridendo per la sua condizione di prigioniero, ma il principe non aveva mostrato nessun effettiva sorpresa per quelle parole.  
Il suo cuore aveva tremato quando Jane lo aveva schiaffeggiato. Sapeva che aveva ragione, che la terrestre aveva tutte le motivazioni più comprensibili per provare del rancore verso di lui, eppure le fece male vedere quel momento. Quando poi Clint lo aveva preso a pugni, aveva voltato il capo, convinta che presto ne sarebbero seguiti altri, che sarebbe tornato a sanguinare inerme come quel pomeriggio nel parco. Ma anche adesso Steve era intervenuto a fermare la mano del compagno. Non lo aveva fatto per il principe Loki, ovviamente, e forse neanche per lei, ma le piacque pensare che invece fosse proprio così.  
E ora Steve era con Lady Sif, la quale aveva chiesto che lui la seguisse fino ad Asgard.  
Perché? Cosa stava realmente accadendo nel suo regno? E dov'era Lady Sigyn?  
A quella domanda solo una persona poteva rispondere, ma quella domanda non poteva essere lei a porgerla.  
«Hai notato, vero, che ogni tua brillante idea di conquista termina con te in catene e con noi che ne gioiamo?» chiese ironico Tony.  
«Chissà, la prossima volta potrebbe terminare con te in una fossa...» aggiunse Clint con sguardo torvo. «Sarebbe un bel cambiamento per tutti.»  
Il principe sorrise, con la guancia arrossata e il sangue rappreso che aveva smesso di scorrere dal suo zigomo ferito.  
«Ce l'hai ancora con me per averti usato come servo, Barton? O perché ho eliminato qualche tuo amico?... Non ricordo neanche quanti sono stati... Avevano poi dei visi così anonimi.»  
Stavolta fu Natasha a bloccare ogni azione di Clint, mentre sul volto del principe nessun sorriso era sfumato.  
Linn aveva visto tante volte quel sorriso, tante volte l'aveva resa triste.  
«Vai ad aggiornare Fury,» disse poi Natasha accanto al compagno, il quale seguì controvoglia il suo comando, sebbene fosse chiaro era solo un modo per tenerlo lontano dal loro nemico.  
Clint abbandonò la stanza con un cellulare attaccato all'orecchio, e Linn guardò oltre la vetrata Steve e Lady Sif parlare. Nessuno poteva udire cosa stessero dicendo, ma il viso di Steve era serio e preoccupato, i suoi occhi di cielo erano bui.  
Un sospiro avrebbe voluto abbandonare le sue labbra, ma lo trattenne nel petto con ogni altra inquietudine.  
Tony aveva tirato con poca gentilezza il principe verso il bancone dove sostavano i liquori e ne aveva assicurato le catene ad un perno al muro. Soffriva nel vederlo così, così umiliato e ferito, di certo più nel cuore che nel corpo.  
I terrestri si stavano prendendo la loro rivincita, la loro vendetta forse, e seppure ne avessero ragione, non c'era reale comprensione per il modo con cui lo stavano trattando.  
«Mi perdonerai se stavolta non te lo offro...» mormorò Tony versando dell'alcol in un bicchiere.  
«Me ne farò una ragione, Stark» rispose a tono il principe tenendo ben salda la sua espressione. Ma sul fondo dei suoi occhi c'era solo tanta sofferenza. Linn la vedeva, la sentiva, ed era forse certa di conoscerne la causa.  
«Linn?» Bruce la chiamò sottovoce quando lei si allontanò verso il lavello d'acciaio, apriva l'acqua e bagnava una piccola pezza dal colore paglierino.  
La strizzò con cura e raggiunse il bancone.  
La sua signora avrebbe voluto così.  
Tony non disse nulla, né Bruce o Natasha.  
Neanche il principe disse nulla mentre gliela passava gentilmente sulla guancia arrossata, a lavare via quelle macchie di sangue. La guardava soltanto, senza sorrisi bugiardi o sguardi ingannevoli.  
«Sta bene...» le disse poi quando la pezza era ormai sporca e il suo viso privo di sangue.  
Linn sentì gli occhi bruciare e annuì, con un sorriso grato.  
Stava bene, la sua signora stava bene. Non aveva bisogno di udire altro.  
Il principe non le sospirò un grazie né altre parole. Eppure Linn le udì tutte nel suo piccolo sorriso, stavolta sincero come pochi.  
«Tesoro, vai accanto a Natasha,» la invitò Tony poggiando il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone. «Il capitano sta per tornare e se ti trova vicino a lui non basterà una pezza umida per rimetterlo in sesto.»  
Linn si voltò verso il balcone mentre Lady Sif lo varcava, e fece pochi passi lontano dal principe per raggiungere il fianco di Natasha.  
Steve vide comunque lo straccio fra le sue mani, vide il volto pulito di Loki ma, a differenza di ciò che aveva predetto Tony, non disse nulla né fece nulla. Non le dedicò neanche uno sguardo di richiamo. Capiva, Steve, perché era un uomo dal cuore buono.  
«Allora?» chiese Natasha verso il suo capitano.  
Lady Sif intanto era andata a recuperare le catene di Loki e le aveva assicurate in un pugno. Anche la guerriera notò la guancia lavata ma non mostrò interesse nell'indagare.  
«Seguirò Sif fino ad Asgard. Voi tenete gli occhi aperti.»  
Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Linn quando Steve fece quell'annuncio.  
«Ehi, ehi, Rogers, andiamo con calma!» sbottò Tony con espressione confusa. «Che cavolo dovresti andare a fare su Asgard?»  
«Stark, ho deciso di andare. So quello che faccio e vi chiedo di fidarvi di me. Ok?»  
«No, non è ok, Steve» affermò ancora Tony. «Noi non saremmo neanche dovuti entrare in tutta questa storia, e adesso dovremmo lasciarti andare su un dannato pianeta lontano anni luce senza sapere neanche perché?!»  
Steve sospirò e la guardò e Linn non sapeva come rispondere a quello sguardo. Perché lei di Steve si fidava e sapeva che anche il resto della sua squadra lo faceva, ma una densa preoccupazione non faceva che galoppare forte nel suo petto.  
«Non c'è tempo. Dobbiamo andare adesso» comandò poi Lady Sif con aria decisa.  
«Aspetta, una spiegazione è necessaria,» disse con tono pacato Natasha cercando gli occhi del capitano. «Nessuno oserà fermarti, Steve, se è quello che hai deciso ma se-»  
«Certo che verrai fermato, capitano.» Nella stanza proruppe prima la voce e poi la presenza di Fury, e Linn non riuscì a reprimere un brivido di paura nello scorgere la sagoma dell'uomo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony sospirò, per una volta felice di sapere Nick dalla sua parte. Non perse tempo a chiedersi quando e come era arrivato, conoscendolo era capace di essersi fatto tutti i cunicoli sotterranei di NY per giungere nella sua Tower.  
«Signore, non c'è tempo per spiegare,» disse Steve con sicurezza, ma Nick non se ne curò. Li raggiunse e puntò il suo occhio in quelli del capitano, non prima di aver donato uno sguardo tagliente a Loki.  
«Barton mi ha informato di quanto accaduto ed è chiaro che non ti darò la libertà di lasciare la Terra per andartene a fare una scampagnata per le lande asgardiane, a costo di rimetterti sotto zero.»  
«Ma signore-»  
«Non senza un'assicurazione.» Lo interruppe ancora Nick.  
Steve aggrottò la fronte non capendo forse cosa volesse dire, ma Tony era più che certo di aver afferrato perfettamente il concetto.  
 _Nick, vecchio volpone._  
«Asgard vi ha dato il suo supporto. Thor ha lottato per Midgard un numero considerevole di volte. La vostra collaborazione dovrebbe essere solo un atto di gratitudine,» sentenziò la mora e Nick le rispose con un sorriso sarcastico.  
«Sì, Thor ci ha tolto da qualche problema, è vero, ma ce ne ha anche creati parecchi, per cui, scusaci se non stiamo facendo i salti di gioia per questa situazione.»  
Sif non parve gradire per nulla l'ironia di Nick.  
«Il capitano Rogers ha deciso di venire, non serve altro» affermò ancora la donna.  
«Il capitano Rogers non ha alcun diritto di decidere nulla. Qui si parla della sicurezza della Terra. Sono io che do gli ordini, sono io che decido chi va e chi rimane, sono io che se voglio posso farti chiudere in una cella assieme al tuo compare asgardiano.»  
«Prova pure a mettere in atto la tua minaccia, terrestre, e vedremo quanto vicino giungerai a realizzarla»  
«Ok, adesso calmiamoci.»  
Tony decise di intervenire per evitare che quella lì cavasse con un indice anche l'altro occhio di Fury. Sembrava avere tutta l'aria di esserne capace.  
«Nick ha ragione, se volete la nostra collaborazione e quella del capitano sarà il caso che ci dimostriate una, come possiamo dire, fiducia.»  
Le sue parole furono seguite da un silenzio generale prima che Nick, dopo uno sguardo di intesa, indicasse Loki alla sua destra.  
«Voglio lui» asserì infine il direttore.  
Sif no, non sembrava per nulla d'accordo.  
  
  
  
 *  
  
  
  
Quei terrestri erano saccenti e arroganti. Stavano solo complicando una situazione già di per sé complessa.  
Odino le aveva ordinato di portare Steve Rogers su Asgard, e Steve Rogers aveva tutta l'intenzione di seguirla, eppure adesso ci si mettevano di mezzo i suoi compagni a creare altri problemi.  
«Loki è un prigioniero di Asgard. Deve scontare i suoi crimini contro Asgard e contro la corona, non esiste possibilità che resti qui su Midgard.»  
«Non moriamo dalla voglia di averlo fra i piedi, credimi, ma se volete il capitano questa è la condizione,» disse ancora l'uomo giunto per ultimo, con l'aria di chi conosceva i propri mezzi e la propria posizione di potere. «Sarà in nostra custodia per tutto il tempo in cui Rogers resterà su Asgard e quando tornerà qui, tutto intero, e quando anche Thor tornerà in sé, a quel punto ve lo potete riprendere. Questo è l'unico accordo che sono disposto ad accettare.»  
Nessuno osò controbattere, perfino il capitano Rogers restò silente alle parole dell'uomo. Era lui il loro comandante e sembravano essere tutti intenzionati a seguire i suoi comandi. Sif pensò che in verità tutti condividessero la proposta del comandante. Aveva detto che Midgard era in debito con Asgard, eppure sapeva che molte delle tristi vicissitudini che aveva subito quel regno erano state causate da Loki, e in qualche modo riconducibili proprio ad Asgard.  
La diffidenza era lecita, la prudenza pure, e sebbene sapesse che i terrestri si sarebbero assicurati che Loki non facesse del male a nessuno, anche per via della sua incapacità offensiva, non poteva accettare quell'accordo. Non ne aveva il diritto né la facoltà, ma altresì non aveva altra scelta.  
«Capitano Rogers,» si rivolse direttamente a lui. «Sono queste le condizioni necessarie per la tua collaborazione?» chiese con tono risoluto.  
Negli occhi chiari di Steve non lesse incertezza.  
«Asgard non corre rischi con Loki in nostra custodia e i miei compagni sarebbero più tranquilli sapendolo sotto la loro sorveglianza. Perciò sì, sono questi gli accordi.»  
Sif scrutò il suo viso, poi quello del comandante e infine quello di Loki, che era stato in silenzio quasi non fosse lui il prezzo per quella collaborazione.  
«Così sia» affermò infine Sif, decisa a prendersi le sue responsabilità davanti a Odino per quella scelta.  
Riportare indietro Thor era di primaria importanza, toglierlo dalle grinfie dell'Incantatrice e mettere fine una volta per tutte ai suoi intrighi e a quelli di Styrkárr era fondamentale, e la guerriera era disposta anche a subire la punizione del suo re per aver scelto di fare di testa propria.  
«Immagino che la mia opinione sia superflua...» mormorò solo a quel punto Loki.  
Nessuno gli rispose. Sif guardò le catene nella sua mano e poi le porse all'uomo a capo di quella compagnia di difensori.  
L'uomo le prese e annuì in accordo. Lei ricambiò quel gesto di consenso.  
Stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«In caso di necessità, Sam vi darà una mano» affermò Steve mentre legava saldamente lo scudo al braccio.  
Natasha disse qualcosa, Clint anche, perfino Stark disse qualcosa, ma Linn non disse nulla. Guardava solo il suo volto e provava paura nel saperlo andare via.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto su Midgard a quel punto? Aveva ancora senso restare lì senza di lui, con il cuore in pena e le lacrime a scendere nella sua anima in ogni momento?  
Si portò una mano al petto ma il battito non rallentava.  
Bruce stava ascoltando i suoi compagni, mentre Lady Sif parlava con il direttore Fury, forse porgendo qualche raccomandazione, forse raffinando i dettagli di quell'accordo.  
E il principe era lì, legato, solo, e la guardava.  
Nessuno sembrò neanche badare a lei che gli si avvicinava, nessuno a parte Steve che smise di dire qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo, ma Linn non riuscì a fermare i suoi passi.  
«Mi dispiace...» disse con un sospiro, quasi fosse colpa sua, quasi fosse lei il motivo che lo aveva condotto in quella condizione.  
Il principe a quel punto sorrise.  
«Dovresti tornare a casa, Linn. Ormai è tempo.» Quelle parole furono un vento che minacciò il suo equilibrio.  
Aveva ragione: era tempo di lasciare Midgard, era tempo di smettere di vivere in quel limbo, era tempo di tornare alla sua vera vita.  
Una lacrima scivolò via dai suoi occhi.  
«Mi prenderò cura di lei, se me lo concederete» mormorò con voce rotta dall'emozione.  
«So che lo farai...» disse il principe porgendole un cenno del capo.  
Avrebbe voluto sfiorare il suo volto, sfiorare quel piccolo sorriso, sfiorare il suo dolore, ma non poteva.  
«Linn?»  
Guardò il viso di Steve che l'aveva affiancata, ascoltò la sua muta domanda e rispose con un sorriso, asciugandosi la guancia con una mano.  
 _Sì, Steve, sono sicura: voglio tornare a casa._  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non era facile vederla così vicino a Loki, non era mai facile scorgere così chiaramente l'affetto che provava per lui.  
Steve poteva solo rispettare quell'affetto, rispettare i sentimenti benevoli che Linn riversava verso di lui, anche se non poteva accettarli. Ma Linn meritava il suo rispetto.  
Per questo non disse nulla mentre la guardava piangere di fronte a lui, così come non aveva detto nulla quando aveva notato che aveva terso la sua guancia con un canovaccio umido.  
Steve tacque, perché il silenzio era prezioso e Linn meritava ciò che di più caro aveva da offrirle.  
Giunsero quindi sulla pista di atterraggio in cima alla Tower.  
«Andrà tutto bene,» rassicurò i suoi compagni mentre Sif invocava Heimdall e il cielo prendeva a essere coperto di gonfie nubi grigie.  
«Riporta qui il culo, Rogers. Siamo intesi?»  
Sorrise verso Tony e annuì.  
«Non ti liberi facilmente di me, Stark» disse quando iniziò a soffiare un forte vento.  
«E portaci un souvenir, capitano» scherzò Natasha e al suo fianco Clint sorrise.  
«Non credo ne avrò il tempo...» mormorò scorgendo saette di luce squarciare le nubi.  
Nick lo guardò soltanto e in quello sguardo c'era tutto il mondo di un soldato e, sebbene avesse spesso delle divergenze con il direttore, Steve sapeva che ogni sua azione era volta al solo fine di proteggere la Terra.  
Guardò poi Loki, accanto al direttore, con i polsi in manette e i capelli smossi dalle raffiche.  
Nessun sorriso su quel viso, quasi gli sembrò di leggere solo tristezza nei suoi occhi.  
«Grazie per la vostra ospitalità.» Udì poi Linn rivolgersi ai suoi compagni. «Sono stata onorata di poter condividere questi giorni con voi, nobili guerrieri di Midgard.»  
«Mi mancheranno i tuoi cocktail, piccola Linn» Tony le strizzò un occhio e riuscì a fermare quella che era una lacrima che stava per cadere dalle sue ciglia.  
Linn sorrise e prese la sua mano. La strinse forte, e sebbene fosse il momento meno adatto, Steve fu felice di quella dimostrazione di affetto... di amore.  
«Non mi verrà la nausea, vero?» le chiese riferendosi al viaggio.  
Linn rise e scosse la testa. «Dura un attimo.»  
«Bene» sorrise a sua volta stringendo le dita nelle sue e quelle dell'altra mano attorno al cuoio dello scudo.  
Un enorme fascio di luce li colpì in pieno e poi fu solo altra accecante luce.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Riaprì gli occhi e l'oro dell'osservatorio le coprì la vista. La mano ancora legata in quella di Steve.  
Si voltò a guardare il suo viso e lo scoprì ad osservare naturalmente stordito ciò che lo circondava.  
«Mio Re.» Lady Sif abbassò il capo e si colpì il petto con un pugno. Solo a quel punto Linn scorse il viso di Odino e quello della regina Frigga accanto al guardiano.  
Lasciò andare all'istante la mano di Steve per congiungerle entrambe sul ventre. Si inchinò con reverenza tenendo lo sguardo al pavimento.  
«Miei sovrani.» Li salutò, incapace di sollevare gli occhi. Non voleva incrociare quelli del Padre degli Dèi, vi avrebbe letto solo un richiamo e un'accusa. Non aveva cuore di reggere nessuno dei due.  
«Oh, cara Linn.»  
Ma sentì la voce della sua regina chiamarla con dolcezza e sollevò il viso per guardare il suo, gentile e bello, e quasi ogni timore si sciolse.  
«Questo è Steve Rogers, mio Re.» Udì Lady Sif fare la doverosa presentazione, prima di piegare un ginocchio e toccare con esso terra. «I terrestri hanno richiesto la temporanea custodia di Loki per permettergli di seguirmi. Mi prendo ogni responsabilità per questa scelta, Padre degli Dèi.»  
«Se ho inviato te, Lady Sif, è perché confido nella saggezza del tuo giudizio,» disse il re con voce dura. Linn non osava guardare il suo volto. «La collaborazione di Loki è giunta ormai al termine. Sarà utile su Midgard tanto quanto lo sarebbe stato qui. Non crucciarti quindi per la tua decisione, hai solo agito per il bene di Asgard. Come sempre.»  
«Grazie per la vostra fiducia, mio Re.»  
La guerriera si sollevò da terra con devozione porgendo poi alla regina un piccolo tomo che aveva raccolto dalla sacca al suo fianco. Linn osservò come l'espressione della sovrana si rabbuiò mentre lo raccoglieva.  
«Che l'ancella venga condotta nelle sue stanze,» comandò poi il Grande Padre e Linn fu costretta a incrociare il suo sguardo freddo. Chinò il capo e lasciò che Lady Sif l'affiancasse.  
Si voltò a guardare Steve un'ultima volta prima di seguirla silente, verso il ponte di cristallo.

 

 

*

 

 

Quando Steve vide Linn allontanarsi non seppe tenere a freno la lingua.  
«Dove la state portando?» chiese osservando una lunga strada luminosa nascere da un arco di quella struttura tondeggiante.  
«Solo dove potrà trovare ristoro e riposo, terrestre» si sentì rispondere dalla donna che lo fronteggiava. «Non temere per lei.»  
Era la madre di Thor. Sul suo viso trovò tante sfumature che ricordavano quelle del suo compagno, molte di più quelle che ricordavano Sigyn. Gli occhi avevano lo stesso colore, il sorriso era altrettanto gentile, i suoi capelli di identica tonalità.  
Al suo fianco, un uomo dai bianchi capelli, con una placca d'oro a coprirne un occhio. Quella che sembrava una lancia tenuta stretta nella mano e tutta l'aria di giudicarlo dalla testa ai piedi.  
Doveva essere Odino, e adesso Steve capiva perché perfino Thor ne avesse tanto timore. Quell'unico occhio sembrava avere la forza di leggere la sua anima, di scrutarla e infrangerla, di carpire pensieri ed emozioni.  
Leggere delusione nel suo sguardo doveva essere un'esperienza spaventosa.  
C'era anche un terzo uomo, con un'armatura di un accecante oro e lo sguardo color ambra caldo. Non aveva detto nulla, aveva solo tenuto quello sguardo fisso dinanzi a sé.  
Colui che tutto vede, lo chiamava Thor. Heimdall, era questo il suo nome.  
«Seguimi, terrestre» gli ordinò Odino dandogli le spalle.  
«Ho un nome» sottolineò a quel punto Steve senza fare un passo, e Odino arrestò i suoi e tornò a voltarsi. «Steve Rogers» aggiunse irritato da quel continuò chiamarlo in maniera così fastidiosa. Non era neanche l'appellativo “terrestre” quanto il tono di sufficienza che lo accompagnava. Era incredibile come nell'atteggiamento di Odino, Steve trovasse più affinità con Loki che con Thor.  
«Steve Rogers...» pronunziò quindi il Re con voce roca. «Seguimi adesso.»  
Steve guardò il volto della madre di Thor cercando involontariamente forse un motivo per seguire quell'uomo superbo.  
La donna sembrò ascoltare quel pensiero e lo invitò con un cenno della testa, e solo a quel punto Steve seguì Odino.

 

 

*

 

 

«Heimdall?» chiamò la regina quando furono ormai soli. «Riesci a vederlo?»  
«Sì, mia regina» rispose il guardiano. «È al sicuro con i terrestri.»  
Frigga sospirò e strinse fra le mani quel grimorio antico. Era sottile eppure sembrava pesare quanto tutto quel dolore che Loki e Thor si erano portati dietro in quei secoli.  
Ne sfiorò la copertina marrone e consumata, e percepì l'energia che lo impregnava.  
«Pensi che il terrestre riuscirà nel suo compito?» chiese ancora verso l'alleato, anch'egli al corrente dell'importanza che aveva quell'uomo al fine di riportare da loro il suo bambino.  
Heimdall respirò a fondo tenendo le mani ferme sulla sua spada.  
«Ho visto Steven Rogers nascere e crescere, mia regina. Ho visto il suo valore quanto esso superava perfino il suo corpo. Ho visto le lacrime versate per i suoi alleati persi nel corso delle guerre, ho visto le notti in cui è rimasto sveglio a ricordarli e quelle in cui ha dormito cullato solo da incubi di sangue. Ho visto Steven Rogers prima e dopo essere diventato una leggenda per Midgard e un buon compagno per il nostro principe, e non credo che in tutti e Nove i Regni esista uomo più adatto a portare a compimento questo incarico.»  
Frigga si sentì rincuorata dalle parole del Guardiano e ricordò il viso di Thor che le parlava di Steve Rogers, di questo soldato coraggioso e nobile che aveva conquistato l'ammirazione di suo figlio come forse nessuno prima.  
I suoi occhi azzurri le ricordavano quelli di Thor, perfino la sua irruenza pareva rispecchiare quella di Thor. Capiva perché ci fosse un profondo legame a unirli, capiva perché quell'amicizia fosse così importante per lui.  
«Grazie, Heimdall» disse infine e quest'ultimo le donò un inchino del capo. «Veglia sul mio ragazzo.»  
«Sarà fatto, mia Regina.»  
Lasciò l'osservatorio per raggiungere il palazzo, per porgere il grimorio a Freyja e sperare che quell'incubo giungesse presto a una fine.

 

 

*

 

 

Aveva visto il Bifrost aprirsi una seconda volta, aveva visto il vorticare arrestarsi e ogni fulgore spegnersi. Sigyn aveva osservato dalla sua balconata quel luogo d'oro nell'attesa di scorgere nuovamente il viso di Loki, e al suo fianco quello di Steve.  
Voleva parlargli, voleva che sapesse quanto male le faceva essere stata costretta a mentirgli, a mentire a tutti loro, voleva che sapesse quanta fiducia invece serbava per lui. Voleva chiedergli ancora perdono, voleva udire dalla sua voce che quel perdono sarebbe un giorno giunto.  
Strinse forte la presa sul davanzale mentre scoprì il viso di Sif varcare per primo il ponte. Un passo dietro di lei, Linn camminava a capo chino, con le mani incrociate davanti e abiti terrestri ad avvolgere il suo corpo minuto.  
Anche Linn era tornata ad Asgard, anche la sua piccola e dolce Linn e nessuno forse meritava la sua gratitudine quanto quella giovane ancella. Mai aveva sperimentato tanta lealtà, mai avrebbe creduto di essere degna di una tale fedeltà.  
Le due donne raggiunsero poi uno stallone legato ad un argine del ponte e Sif aiutò Linn a salirne sulla groppa. Montò a sua volta l'animale tenendo le redini prima di galoppare con ritmo sostenuto verso il palazzo. Sigyn ne seguì la cavalcata finché non scorse altri due visi abbandonare l'osservatorio.  
Quello di suo padre e quello di... Steve.  
Steve era ad Asgard, nella sua amata Asgard. Quel compagno di armi tanto simile eppure così diverso. Al suo braccio l'immancabile scudo, sebbene non fosse vestito con la sua armatura cerulea, ma con quei vestiti con cui spesso lo accompagnava per le strade di New York, per raccontargli di quando non c'erano tutte quelle macchine né altre invenzioni strane, per ascoltare Steve narrargli del suo passato e delle sue vittorie, più spesso delle sue sconfitte nei vicoli di quelle strade caotiche eppure per molti invisibili.  
Amava passeggiare con Steve, amava ascoltarlo, amava la sua compagnia.  
Si chiese se sarebbe stato ancora così, se avrebbe potuto guardare i suoi occhi senza leggere disapprovazione o, peggio, disgusto.  
Non riuscì a mentirsi: sapeva che nulla sarebbe più stato come un tempo.  
Non sapeva se suo padre stesse parlando, se Steve stesse rispondendo. Non sapeva se vi erano domande, se quelle domande li riguardavano, se riguardavano Loki.  
Serrò ancora la presa sul freddo marmo del davanzale mentre Odino saliva in sella a Sleipnir.  
Steve montò invece uno stallone bianco. Steve amava cavalcare, era stato Thor a insegnarglielo, a insegnargli come si cavalca uno stallone da guerra.  
Era stato bello fare a gara, testare anche lì la loro forza e la loro intesa.  
“ _Devi venire su Asgard, voglio mostrarti i campi più verdi che esistano e le colline d'oro, dove hai la sensazione di cavalcare le nuvole, tanto alto il cielo le bacia_.” Diceva con aria felice.  
“ _Mi piacerebbe_ ”, rispondeva Steve con un sorriso.  
Adesso Steve era Asgard, ma non avrebbero cavalcato nell'oro, né lottato all'arena in cui era cresciuto, né bevuto fino a prosciugare un'intera botte d'idromele e scoprire se Steve avrebbe resistito anche al suo vino preferito. Non avrebbe potuto presentargli i suoi amici più cari e narrare con loro mille avventure.  
Steve era ad Asgard per tentare di salvarla, per salvare ogni regno messo in pericolo da Styrkárr e Amora... per tentare di salvare Thor.  
Quando poi fu il viso di sua madre a percorrere il lungo ponte, Sigyn avvertì una morsa all'addome.  
Era sola.  
Dov'era?  
...  
Dov'era Loki?

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Era stato condotto in una cella, l'ennesima. Ormai non era neanche più ironica la cosa.  
La massiccia porta si chiuse con uno sbuffo metallico. Due pareti erano di mura bianche, mentre altre due, quella frontale e la sinistra, di spesso vetro.  
Loki si guardò attorno, annoiato, e poi guardò i suoi polsi che erano rimasti incatenati.  
«Queste potevate toglierle, o Sif ha dimenticato di darvi le chiavi?» chiese con beffa guardando Stark dall'altra parte della parete.  
Fury aveva deciso che restasse alla Tower, sotto il controllo dei Vendicatori. Non era una minaccia reale, era solo una spina nel culo. Così aveva detto e poi lo aveva guardato con aria minacciosa.  
Loki aveva solo sorriso.  
In fondo Fury era sempre divertente a modo suo.  
«Ti riferisci a queste?» chiese retorico Stark facendo saltare nella mano una pesante chiave di metallo. «Sai, sto per andare al cesso e qualcosa mi dice che mi cadranno distrattamente nella tazza...» Un riso di scherno mentre le faceva saltare un'ultima volta nel palmo. «Sono così sbadato a volte.»  
Loki si avvicinò al vetro e ne percorse con lo sguardo i bordi prima di abbassarlo in quello del terrestre.  
«Non siete molto originali, voi terrestri» mormorò con un sospiro. «Quante volte volete che evada dalle vostre ridicole prigioni?!» chiese poi con arroganza e Stark continuò a sorridere.  
«Oh, stavolta abbiamo deciso di prendere delle precauzioni.»  
«E quali sarebbero? Porrete un drago sputa fuoco alla mia sorveglianza?»  
«Non male come idea! Ma troppo antiquata...» Stark si allontanò poi di qualche passo e solo a quel punto Loki iniziò a sentire uno strano odore invadere la cella, un odore dolciastro e stordente. «Io preferisco le tecniche più all'avanguardia.»  
La voce del terrestre divenne sempre più lontana. L'ultima cosa che Loki vide fu ancora il suo sorriso mentre cadeva a terra privo di sensi.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Quel posto sembrava uscito fuori da un film ambientato nel medioevo. Mentre percorreva lunghi corridoi con altissime mura e colonne, Steve si chiese se davvero fosse reale tutto ciò che vedeva.  
Odino lo aveva condotto in quel palazzo dopo aver varcato delle cancellate di spesso metallo laccato d'oro, e qualcosa nella sua testa gli diceva che fossero interamente oro.  
Adesso capiva perché la chiamavano la città dorata: tutto sembrava fatto d'oro, perfino le mura.  
Aveva incrociato anche qualche abitante con abiti simili a quelli che indossava Linn la prima volta che l'aveva incontrata, sola e silenziosa, con un tappeto di fredda neve a circondarla.  
Linn, la sua Linn... chissà dov'era.  
La madre di Thor gli aveva detto di non temere per lei, in fondo Asgard era la sua casa e nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male.  
Odino non aveva detto nulla, Steve aveva deciso di porgere le sue domande solo una volta che il loro camminare si fosse arrestato.  
Avvenne di lì a poco, quando una porta di legno intarsiato fu aperta da due guardie cosicché potessero passare.  
Venne poi chiusa alle loro spalle e Odino, finalmente, si voltò a guardarlo.  
Non disse però una parola, continuò a scrutarlo in silenzio con il suo intimidatorio occhio azzurro.  
Steve iniziava a sentirsi a disagio.  
«Allora? Adesso posso sapere perché sono qui?» chiese quindi tenendo lo sguardo fisso nel suo.  
«Cosa ti è stato detto da Lady Sif?» lo interrogò a sua volta Odino.  
Steve raccolse un respiro esasperato.  
«So che avete trovato un modo per fermare Styrkárr e Amora ma che vi serve il mio aiuto» rispose e poi chiese: «In che cosa dovrei aiutarvi?»  
«La pazienza non è fra le tue virtù, vedo.» Odino raggiunse un tavolo della stanza dove sostava una brocca con quello che doveva essere vino. Ne versò un po' in un calice ovviamente d'oro e ne bevve un sorso. «So che mio figlio vi ha arrecato un'ingente ammontare di problemi e me ne scuso a nome suo.»  
«Ormai ci abbiamo fatto l'abitudine» ammise. «Quando Loki -»  
«Non parlavo di Loki.» Lo interruppe Odino mentre poggiava il calice sul tavolo. Le sue dita lo strinsero forte e Steve non si sarebbe sorpreso se il bicchiere si fosse accartocciato nel suo palmo. «Thor avrebbe dovuto essere una luce per Midgard, non un'ombra oscura.» Odino fissava il velluto della stoffa che copriva il legno del tavolo eppure pareva guardare oltre.  
C'era molta delusione nella sua voce e allo stesso tempo una certa colpa, come se si sentisse responsabile per ciò che stava accadendo.  
«Thor è sempre stato un buon amico, e nessuno sulla Terra gli dà colpa degli eventi che sono accaduti» affermò con sincerità eppure quando Odino sollevò lo sguardo gli parve di scorgere una certa diffidenza.  
«È una vittima anche lui. E voglio aiutarlo a tornare quello di un tempo.» Non aveva dimenticato lo sguardo glaciale che aveva visto in quegli occhi, non aveva dimenticato la rabbia e la crudeltà con cui aveva colpito prima quei poveri uomini e poi suoi stessi compagni nel Nevada. Se c'era un colpevole quello era Amora, era Styrkárr, perfino Loki, ma non Thor.  
«Thor non tornerà più quello di un tempo» sentenziò a quel punto Odino. «Non dopo che la sua vergogna ha coperto la sua casa e i suoi fedeli alleati.»  
Capì che si stava riferendo all'altro aspetto della faccenda, quello che Steve aveva cercato di allontanare dai suoi pensieri e dal suo animo. Odino non doveva esserci riuscito, di certo per lui quella ferita era doppiamente profonda.  
«Credo che queste siano questioni che riguardino soltanto lui. Io voglio solo che tutta questa storia arrivi alla fine. Solo questo.»  
Alle sue parole Odino sorrise e poi rise debolmente mentre scuoteva il capo con i capelli argentei.  
«Steve Rogers, sai cos'è un incesto?» A quella domanda non osò rispondere. Sapeva che Odino non voleva che lo facesse. Sentì comunque il viso accaldarsi ma il re non parve farci caso, forse non gli importava. «Asgard ha leggi molto severe e ciò che mio figlio ha commesso è un reato grave, un reato punibile con la vita.»  
Deglutì serrando la presa sul suo scudo, sebbene pendesse stancamente dal suo braccio.  
Fino a quel momento non si era chiesto dove fosse lei, pensando che l'imbarazzo e il senso di colpa l'avessero portata a celarsi alla sua vista, ma dopo ciò che aveva detto Odino, Steve iniziò a pensare che qualcosa di orribile le fosse accaduto.  
Possibile che Odino avesse messo a morte il suo stesso figlio, sebbene al momento chiuso nel corpo di una donna, solo perché aveva condiviso un peccato con suo fratello?  
Nemmeno per Steve era qualcosa che si poteva perdonare né tantomeno accettare, ma la vita... prendere addirittura la vita di qualcuno solo perché amava chi non avrebbe dovuto.  
Era follia. Era pura follia!  
«Dov'è Sigyn?» chiese quindi allarmato guardandosi confusamente attorno, quasi fosse possibile avere risposte da quella stanza illuminata da decine di candelabri.  
«Sigyn...» sospirò Odino come fosse in solitudine. Poi riempì ancora il calice. «Vive, quella donna vive ancora se è questo ciò che sta agitando i tuoi pensieri.»  
Si sentì in qualche modo rassicurato, eppure nulla nella voce di Odino avrebbe dovuto farlo. C'era astio, rabbia, forse odio. Nel modo in cui aveva pronunziato quel nome, nel modo con cui l'aveva definita “quella donna” non c'era niente che sembrava lasciar intendere che la clemenza fosse dovuta a una scelta.  
«Ci sarà un rito, un rito attraverso il quale il legame con cui Styrkárr governa Mjolnir sarà infranto.» Odino cambiò completamente argomento e atteggiamento e lo guardò rigido. «Per metterlo in atto quindi sarà necessario attendere che faccia lui la prima mossa, che quindi si presenti di persona qui ad Asgard, il che accadrà a breve dal momento che attaccarci è il primo dei suoi desideri.»  
Cercò di assorbire ogni informazione.  
«E io che dovrei fare?» domandò soltanto quando Odino cessò di parlare.  
«Solamente recuperare Mjolnir nell'attimo esatto in cui quel Vanr ne perderà il possesso.»  
Aggrottò la fronte schiudendo le labbra.  
«È impossibile. Solo Thor può sollevare quel martello.»  
Che diamine stava farneticando Odino? Era un dato di fatto che nessuno a parte Thor potesse avere accesso a quell'arma; perfino Sigyn, che di Thor ne era il cuore, non era riuscita a sollevarlo.  
«Ciò che dici non è corretto» appuntò il re. «Mjolnir è nato per servire chiunque fosse degno della sua difesa. Nulla afferma che quindi esso sia limitato a Thor.»  
In quel momento gli tornarono in mente le parole di Thor, di Sigyn, alla Tower di Tony.  
“ _Mjolnir è legato allo spirito di chi lo impugna e lo spirito esula dalla natura del corpo. Uomo, donna, non ha importanza. Retaggio e razza non contano. Ciò che conta è essere degni della sua difesa_.”  
“ _Quindi anche un umano potrebbe sollevarlo se fosse degno?_ ”  
“ _Esattamente._ ”  
Nei suoi ricordi rivide il sorriso sicuro di Sigyn, quello di Thor, e sentì la sua voce rassicurante.  
«Ma io...» Aveva ancora dei profondi dubbi. «Non ho mai neanche impugnato quel martello. Non c'è sicurezza che possa riuscirci.»  
«No, non ve n'è, ma non abbiamo altra scelta che tentare.»  
Steve sospirò.  
«E se vi sbagliaste? Se arrivati a quel punto non riuscissi a sollevarlo? Qual è il piano B?»  
Odino proruppe in una debole risata che sembrava inopportunamente divertita.  
«Non c'è un piano di riserva, ragazzo. Se dovessimo fallire ci sarebbe solo la guerra, e si protrarrà  finché non giungerà alla fine, finché non ci sarà un vincitore, e sarà nostro dovere far sì che sia Asgard a trionfare. Qualunque sia il prezzo da pagare.»  
Steve sentì un brivido solcare la sua pelle, sentì improvvisamente freddo sotto lo sguardo di Odino, si sentì nudo senza la sua armatura a stelle e strisce.  
Riuscì solo a stringere più forte il suo scudo.

 

 

*

 

 

Frigga guardò Freyja sfogliare e studiare con attenzione le pagine del grimorio.  
«È un incantesimo impegnativo» disse poi la sovrana Vanr e Frigga seppe dare il giusto significato a quelle parole.  
«Ce la farò, Freyja. Non temere.»  
Freyja chiuse poi il libro e lo poggiò sulle sue ginocchia; seduta davanti a lei, Frigga sorrise.  
«Non mi permetterei di mettere in dubbio le tue doti di seiðkona, Frigga, ma la mancanza di regolare pratica può aver influito sulla tua capacità di governarne il potere che ti scorre nelle vene.»  
La regina di Asgard allungò quindi la mano e la poggiò sul dorso pallido di quella di Freyja.  
«La tua preoccupazione non può che riempirmi di calore, Freyja, perché trapela la tua sincera amicizia, ma se non ritenessi di poterlo fare non avrei neanche osato farmi avanti,» sospirò. «Parliamo di mio figlio, e della sua stessa vita. Chiamami egoista, ma per me è mille volte più importante di ogni altra motivazione di guerra, e non rischierei mai un fallimento per stupida presunzione.»  
Freyja rispose al suo sorriso e le coprì a sua volta il dorso con l'altra mano.  
«La tua determinazione acquieta i miei timori, Frigga, e credimi quando dico che sebbene non sia io stessa una madre, comprendo i tuoi sentimenti verso i tuoi figli. E ammiro la tua tenacia.»  
Frigga fu grata della comprensione di Freyja, perché solo ella poteva in realtà comprendere, solo Freyja poteva capire cosa si provava a vivere un sentimento come quello che legava Thor e Loki.  
«Quando giungerà il momento, sarai una madre meravigliosa, Freyja. Lo dico con sincero affetto.»  
La regina Vanr sembrò rabbuiarsi eppure sorrise delle sue parole.  
«Non accadrà mai,» disse poi e Frigga strinse più forte la sua mano percependo il suo dolore. «L'unico figlio che avrei voluto portare in grembo era quello di Freyr, e Styrkárr mi ha tolto per sempre questa possibilità quando lo ha ucciso nel più vile dei modi.» Una lacrima lasciò gli occhi bruni di Freyja e ruppe la sua maschera di algido distacco. «Anche io combatto per egoismo, Frigga, per vendicare il mio amato fratello e la felicità che ci fu portata via da quel traditore.»  
«Avrai la tua vendetta,» affermò Frigga mentre accompagnava le sue lacrime con le proprie. «Le Norne mi siano testimoni, avrai la tua vendetta.»

 

 

*

 

 

Tornare ad Asgard era stato strano, per tutto ciò che aveva visto, per tutto ciò che aveva ascoltato e perfino per tutto ciò che aveva subito, soprattutto, per tutto ciò che aveva vissuto.  
Linn sentiva di essere una persona diversa da quando aveva lasciato il suo regno e aveva incontrato i terrestri e Steve, il suo capitano.  
Come si sarebbero evolute adesso le cose era un'incognita che la spaventava.  
Sif l'aveva condotta nelle sale della servitù e l'aveva lasciata per raggiungere i campi dove l'esercito si stava organizzando. Erano state poi le altre ancelle a dirle i dettagli e a chiederle di Midgard e dei Midgardiani, a chiederle del capitano Rogers, che si diceva fosse giunto su Asgard. Le chiesero del principe Thor e della sua assenza. Mentì e disse che stava bene, mentì come le era stato ordinato da Lady Sif, in modo che nessuna voce sulla reale condizione del principe venisse alla luce. Linn comprese che la guerriera ignorava la completezza della situazione, ignorava della reale identità che vestiva la sua signora.  
Non stava a lei dire nulla.  
Tacque e disse ciò che le era concesso dire.  
«È bello come dicono?»  
«Ed è forte e coraggioso, vero?»  
«Dove alloggia? Possiamo vederlo?»  
Si sentiva stordire da quelle domande, si sentiva stordire e opprimere da quella curiosità, o forse era solo gelosia. Ma era stata lei stessa vittima del fascino del capitano Rogers, prima dai racconti e poi dalla sua stessa conoscenza. Perché provare fastidio per lo stesso spasmodico interesse che aveva vissuto lei?  
Perché adesso Steve non era più il leggendario guerriero di Midgard, era altro... era suo.  
Oh, quanto si sentiva sciocca a pensarlo.  
Si scusò con le altre ragazze per l'impossibilità di rispondere alle loro domande e fu lieta che presto la curiosità lasciasse il passo all'indifferenza.  
Poggiò con cura gli abiti che aveva indossato fino a quel momento, quelli che Pepper le aveva gentilmente donato, e indossò la sua veste da ancella, con il suo color senape e le stringhe di raso che la chiudevano sul fianco.  
Indossò i sandali e i bracciali color ametista con cui si identificavano le ancelle della regina Frigga.  
Acconciò i capelli come amava la sua sovrana, con ordinate trecce raccolte sulla nuca, e lavò il viso e le mani con acqua profumata, così che la regina potesse essere appagata dalla sua compagnia.  
Erano riti quotidiani, riti che aveva eseguito centinaia e centinaia di volte, eppure in quel momento assunsero un altro sapore.  
Quando sollevò il viso e scrutò l'immagine della ragazza riflessa allo specchio, Linn sapeva che non era più quell'ancella.  
Era un pensiero triste, eppure si ritrovò a sorridere.

 

 

*

 

 

Era uscita in cerca di sua madre, in cerca di una risposta alla sua domanda.  
Non era riuscita a trovare Frigga, né nelle sue stanze né nelle sale del palazzo. Era notte e avrebbe potuto cercarla nei giardini, contravvenire agli ordini di suo padre e uscire fuori, sotto lo sguardo di Asgard. Ma seppure avesse avuto meno giudizio, era più che certa che Frigga non era lì.  
Forse era proprio con Odino, forse era con Freyja... Forse era con Steve.  
I suoi passi divennero meno lesti finché non si arrestarono nel bel mezzo di un corridoio.  
Cosa stava pensando in quel momento Steve? Cosa aveva deciso?  
Lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per donare il suo contributo, che avrebbe sacrificato perfino la sua vita, e sperava solo non si arrivasse mai a quell'evenienza. Non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Strinse i pugni, sentendosi così debole da farle rabbia. Cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare in quelle condizioni per proteggerlo? Nulla. Aveva ragione suo padre: era solo un problema.  
Poi sentì dei deboli passi raggiungerla. Forse una delle guardie giunte a recuperarla dacché aveva abbandonato la stanza, ma quando si voltò incontrò un volto amico, un volto gentile: il volto di Linn.

 

 

*

 

 

Stava cercando Steve, perché sapeva che Odino lo aveva condotto nella Sala del Consiglio. Lo aveva udito dire da una delle guardie che passeggiavano per i corridoi. In poco la notizia dell'arrivo di Steve aveva viaggiato per tutto il palazzo, forse era anche giunta nelle periferie più lontane del regno.  
Ciò che si ignorava era il motivo per cui il soldato di Midgard fosse lì.  
Anche Linn lo ignorava e aveva bisogno di vedere il suo viso, di sentire il suo calore e ascoltare la sua voce che la rassicurava, che le diceva che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Aveva bisogno del suo capitano, adesso che era nel suo regno eppure sembrava così lontano.  
Nessuno avrebbe dovuto attraversare quei corridoi a quell'ora della notte, ed era certa che in breve sarebbe riuscita a trovarlo.  
Quando voltò l'angolo si sorprese quindi di scorgere una chioma bionda, sottili trecce fra i capelli e lunghe gambe fasciate di pelle nera.  
Nonostante fosse di spalle, non poté non riconoscerla.  
Aveva chiesto di lei alle ancelle, ma nessuna era stata capace di dirle dove fosse né come stesse. C'erano voci confuse, voci di dubbia verità. Nessuna di esse era riuscita a tranquillizzarla davvero.  
Ma era lì, davanti a lei, e questo era un buon motivo per sorridere.  
Le si avvicinò con piccoli passi finché non furono uditi, e Linn vide la sua signora voltarsi e guardarla.  
«Lady Sigyn...» la salutò gentilmente e vide i suoi begli occhi azzurri allargarsi.  
Lady Sigyn la raggiunse con ampie e veloci falcate e quando le fu di fronte, Linn poté vedere tutta l'inquietudine che le avvolgeva il cuore.  
«Dov'è?» Si sentì chiedere mentre le poggiava con forza entrambe le mani sulle spalle nude e quasi la scosse. «Dov'è Loki?»  
Quella reazione la colpì come un pugno. Era orribile vedere tanta paura sul suo viso.  
Le poggiò un palmo su una mano e sorrise.  
«Il principe è su Midgard. Sta bene.»  
L'espressione sul suo volto parve distendersi ma c'era ancora del timore nei suoi occhi.  
«Perché è lì?» Le chiese senza lasciare andare le sue spalle.  
«È la condizione chiesta dai terrestri per permettere a Steve di giungere su Asgard» spiegò e capì che Lady Sigyn aveva bisogno di altri dettagli.  
Le raccontò quindi di ciò che era accaduto nella torre di Tony, di ciò che il direttore Fury aveva chiesto a Lady Sif, e di come Lady Sif aveva accettato.  
Le tacque quello che era accaduto fra il principe e Lady Jane, le tacque del pugno del compagno Clint e degli sberleffi di Tony.  
Non era necessario sapesse.  
«Quindi Loki resterà sulla Terra finché Styrkárr non verrà sconfitto, finché io...» sospirò poi la sua signora, quasi fosse più una riflessione a voce alta. Linn avrebbe voluto chiedere a sua volta cosa stava accadendo, avrebbe voluto chiederle qual era il compito che Steve doveva svolgere per aiutare le sorti del suo regno, ma non disse nulla quando vide il profondo abisso in cui erano annegati i pensieri di Lady Sigyn.  
«Mia signora?» La chiamò soltanto quando lasciò andare le sue spalle. La vide poi sfiorarsi le labbra con le dita e guardare un punto invisibile del pavimento. «Mia signora?»  
Lady Sigyn non sollevò lo sguardo.

 

 

*

 

 

Lo aveva perso.  
Se ne rese conto solo in quel momento mentre Linn la chiamava e le toccava una spalla, Sigyn si rese conto di averlo perso per sempre.  
Loki sarebbe rimasto sulla Terra per la durata di quella guerra, finché tutto non fosse giunto alla fine, finché Thor non fosse tornato e Sigyn non fosse andata via per sempre.  
Era ciò che gli aveva chiesto di fare: lasciarla andare, dimenticare tutto e salvare il loro regno.  
E non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo.  
Perché? Perché era stata ancora una volta una codarda? Perché aveva avuto ancora una volta così dannatamente paura?  
Cosa importava adesso, ormai nulla contava.  
Loki era lontano, sarebbe stato sempre più lontano.  
Si passò ancora le dita sulle labbra, provando a ricordare le sue, il loro calore e la loro incertezza.  
Era tutto ciò che sarebbe rimasto di quel sentimento?  
Un bacio rubato?  
Non ci sarebbe stato un vero addio? Una confessione? Un'ammissione di colpa? Neanche una scontata e sciocca richiesta di perdono?  
Nulla, niente, non una parola sarebbe stata detta.  
Che ironia per una storia come la loro, dove miriadi di parole si erano spese, parole di veleno e di ghiaccio, parole di miele e velluto. Parole sprecate... troppe, e ne sarebbero bastate solo due.  
E adesso neanche una poteva più essere pronunziata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo lasciare un piccolo appunto su Freyja e Freyr, nel caso la scena fra la Dea e Frigga vi avesse confuso: ebbene sì, i nostri fratelli Vanir avevano un legame sentimentale ma, soprattutto, un legame pubblico. Questo è il motivo per cui Frigga pensa che Freyja possa comprendere meglio di altri ciò che sta provando Thor, e per cui Odino, al tempo, disse che Asgard non era come Vanaheim. [cap. 26]  
> La storia verrà comunque approfondita, o meglio, chiarita nei futuri capitoli insieme agli altri piccoli e grandi misteri ancora sparsi in giro ^^  
> Per altre domande sono sempre qui. Sto cercando di impegnarmi per non lasciare buchi o incertezze per strada.  
> Grazie a tutti e appuntamento alla prossima!  
> 


	30. Lontani eppur vicini

***

Steve si guardò intorno. Era una stanza come quella dei grandi hotel. C'era stato un paio di volte per presenziare a qualche conferenza stampa in giro per il mondo, ma poteva dire di preferire la sobrietà della sua camera allo S.H.I.E.L.D., e ovviamente quella della sua vecchia casa a Brooklyn.  
Dopo aver parlato con Odino, quest'ultimo lo aveva fatto accompagnare da una guardia proprio in quella stanza, e aveva detto che sarebbe stata a sua disposizione per tutta la permanenza ad Asgard.  
Non gli piaceva per nulla. C'era un'aria strana, quasi come se ogni singolo oggetto posto avesse un suo motivo per essere lì.  
Guardò il letto, enorme, come non ne aveva mai visti. Il baldacchino con veli che potevano essere di seta o roba simile. Un balcone che dava sulla città con tende così spesse che una volta lasciate cadere avrebbero creato un buio pesto.  
Si avvicinò proprio alle tende e le sfiorò con le dita.  
Quello era il mondo dove Thor era cresciuto, era casa sua. Eppure Thor era una persona semplice. Certo, aveva il suo carattere esuberante e forse arrogante alle volte, ma non sembrava qualcuno nato in un mondo così prezioso.  
Aveva visto tanta servitù, aveva visto tanti inchini e tanti sguardi bassi, tanto timore in quegli occhi chiari.  
Non poteva non pensare a Linn, alla sua vita fra quelle mura.  
Voleva vederla, voleva assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Nessuno gli aveva detto che doveva rimanere in quella stanza, e sebbene fosse notte inoltrata, non c'era nessun comando che lo obbligasse ad attendere l'alba steso a guardare quel inquietante baldacchino.  
Poggiò lo scudo accanto al letto - qualcosa gli diceva che nessuno avrebbe osato portarlo via - e raggiunse la porta per spingerla e uscire. Non cigolò, non fece un solo rumore neanche quando si chiuse alle sue spalle.  
I corridoi erano cosparsi di lumiere che rendevano l'ambiente quasi sinistro.  
Altro che palazzo d'oro, sembrava più simile a uno di quei castelli da film dell'orrore.  
Scosse il capo per scacciare quel pensiero, quando il viso di Tony che rideva di lui comparve nella sua testa.  
«Stark saprebbe orientarsi, però» sospirò a se stesso voltando per l'ennesima volta in un corridoio che pareva identico al precedente. Con ogni probabilità adesso tornare indietro sarebbe stato impossibile. Non aveva neanche potuto prendere qualche riferimento: quei corridoi erano dannatamente simili fra di loro.  
«Dovevo portarmi lo scudo...» brontolò sommessamente, in solitudine, assottigliando lo sguardo per scrutare l'ennesima svolta.  
Colonne, lumiere, quadri, affreschi. E poi altre colonne, altre lumiere, altri quadri e altri affreschi.  
Quasi ebbe l'istinto di sospirare avvilito mentre si passava una mano fra i capelli tenendo l'altra poggiata sul fianco.  
Avrebbe dovuto cercare una guardia o qualcuno che lo riconducesse nella sua stanza o chiedere direttamente dove poteva trovare Linn.  
Uno sperduto forestiero in una terra sconosciuta. Adesso sì che capiva come si era sentito Thor quella prima volta, in qualche maniera era un po' risvegliassi di nuovo da un lungo sonno, con la differenza di trovarsi su un luogo diverso e non un tempo.  
«Dove vado adesso?» Si interrogò nuovamente guardando un nuovo bivio.  
Non era un palazzo, era un labirinto.  
Sul fondo alla sua destra però proveniva una luce più forte che si avvicinava. Almeno c'era qualcuno con cui parlare.  
Gli andò in contro con un filo in più di rassicurazione ma quando pochi metri li dividevano, vide brillare davanti agli occhi quella che scoprì essere una spada.  
La luce lo colpì in pieno causandogli l'impossibilita momentanea di mettere a fuoco chiunque avesse di fronte.  
Alzò comunque entrambe le mani per mostrarle prive di armi.  
«Chi è che si aggira furtivamente per i corridoi del palazzo?» chiese una voce maschile.  
Steve provò a socchiudere gli occhi e cercare di riconoscere il volto di chi aveva parlato. Riusciva come sempre solo a vederne i capelli di un caldo biondo e due iridi nere che ci avrebbe scommesso essere in realtà azzurre.  
«Sono il Capitano Steve Rogers, e cercavo solo la mia stanza.» _Perché mi sono perso come un ragazzino._  
Il suo orgoglio gli impedì di aggiungerlo.  
«Steve Rogers?» Il suo tonò mostrava un certo interesse. La luce della lanterna che stringeva nella mano sinistra fu abbassata e la spada sottile rifoderata.  
Steve abbassò le braccia osservando un sorriso bianco che si stendeva sul viso dell'uomo.  
«Sif aveva detto che eri giunto qui,» disse quest'ultimo mentre la luce ne illuminava meglio i lineamenti eleganti e il biondo pizzetto che incorniciava le sue labbra. «Io sono Fandral. Piacere di conoscerti, capitano.»  
A quel nome sospirò sorridendo a sua volta e allungò una mano aspettando che l'altro la stringesse.  
«Steve. Piacere mio.»  
  
  
«Dai racconti di Thor ti facevo più robusto.»  
«Ah sì?»  
«E il tuo scudo? Parla sempre del tuo scudo che nessuna lancia potrebbe infrangere.»  
«È in un posto sicuro.»  
«Certo. Mai abbassare la guardia.»  
Una cosa era certa: a Fandral piaceva parlare, piaceva parlare molto. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo, perché parecchie volte aveva sentito Thor dirlo.  
Due amici di due mondi lontani che avevano in comune l'affetto per la stessa persona.  
Steve aveva sentito parlare di Fandral così come Fandral doveva aver sentito parlare di lui, perché Thor amava i suoi compagni, i suoi fratelli di armi.  
Mentre camminavano per i corridoi, ogni parola pronunziata dall'asgardiano aveva fatto comprendere quanta stima e quanto rispetto provava per Thor, quello stesso rispetto che provava lui... che aveva provato.  
La storia di Loki, di quello che era stato, di Sigyn, non poteva negarlo: aveva alquanto destabilizzato i suoi sentimenti verso di lui. Era stata più di una doccia fredda, era stata una delusione.  
Si sentiva così ingiusto e meschino, eppure come poteva mentire a se stesso?  
«Ti accompagno fino alle stanze comuni, lì di certo un paggio saprà condurti nelle tue camere.»  
«Grazie Fandral, sei stato gentile.»  
«Solo un piacere, mio buon amico terrestre.» Steve lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio scorgendone il sorriso amichevole. «Fortuna esserci incontrati, altrimenti avresti peregrinato fino all'alba.»  
Non represse una risata colpevole.  
«I navigatori satellitari hanno assopito il mio naturale senso dell'orientamento» mormorò senza chiedersi se Fandral sarebbe stato confuso dalle sue parole. «Meno male che eri di guardia.»  
A quel punto fu Fandral a ridere.  
«Non era il dovere a tenermi sveglio, capitano, ma il piacere» confessò sistemandosi con la mano libera la folta chioma bionda. «Porgevo una dolce notte a un altrettanto dolce fanciulla.»  
«Oh, capisco.» Tagliò corto alquanto imbarazzato. «Siamo arrivati?» chiese poi cambiando discorso.  
Fandral annuì indicandogli la fine del corridoio.  
«Quasi, però è davvero un peccato non poter bere un boccale di birra insieme. Volstagg e Hogun avrebbero volentieri fatto la tua conoscenza.»  
Si ritrovò a sorridere.  
«Non mancherà tempo» disse e Fandral gli fece un cenno del capo.  
«Al termine di questa guerra, se mai ci sarà, Odino proclamerà quaranta giorni di festeggiamenti, come accadde per la vittoria di Nornheim. Oh, fu un grande giubilo: l'idromele scorreva a fiumi, le donne più belle di Asgard ci allietavano con la loro compagnia. Ogni sera c'erano lotte e duelli, e decine di scommesse. Thor rischiò anche di essere diseredato perché si presentò ubriaco a una delle assemblee del consiglio.» Fandral rise. «Sono certo che ha sbadatamente mancato di inserire questo episodio fra i suoi racconti, vero?»  
Una tristezza fiorì nel petto di Steve.  
«No, mi ha detto di quel giorno. Odino era così infuriato che voleva decapitarlo...» Perché Thor gli raccontava tutto, non aveva segreti. Così aveva sempre creduto. E si era sbagliato.  
«In verità non mi sorprende. Thor è sincero come pochi.»  
Non seppe ribattere, tenne per sé pensieri e parole.  
Erano ormai giunti al termine del corridoio quando un'altra figura si avvicinò nel verso opposto, stavolta nonostante il buio e le candele sui muri, Steve riconobbe immediatamente il suo viso.  
«Linn?» la chiamò velocizzando il passo e lasciando così indietro Fandral.  
«Steve!» Si ritrovò le sue braccia attorno alle spalle e il suo respiro sulla pelle. «Ti ho cercato tanto, Steve.»  
«E io mi sono perso per cercare te.» Le confidò guardandola in viso ed era così bella... Dio, se era bella.  
«Non vorrei essere di troppo...» mormorò Fandral raggiungendoli con un sorriso sul viso.  
Steve si sentì in imbarazzo e sciolse l'abbraccio permettendo a Linn di ritrovare il suo atteggiamento elegante e cortese.  
«Lord Fandral,» lo salutò lei con un cenno del capo. «Non vi avevo veduto nel buio.»  
«Avevi lo sguardo impegnato su qualcun altro, bella Linn, nessun rancore. Anzi... » L'asgardiano le prese poi una mano e le posò galante un bacio sul dorso. «Sei incantevole stasera.»  
No, a Steve non piacque quel gesto e lasciò che il suo sguardo glielo trasmettesse.  
Ma Fandral sembrava immune a certi taciti discorsi, dal momento che tornò in posizione eretta con le labbra ancora curvate amabilmente.  
«Grazie, Lord Fandral.» Anche Linn si mostrò a disagio per quel gesto ma Steve non sapeva dire se fosse per il bacio in sé o perché era avvenuto davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«Bene, non voglio disturbare l'incontro audace di due giovani amanti.» Ci fu un inchino che pareva finto tanto perfetto fu. «Una intensa notte a entrambi.» E poi il lungo mantello danzò alle spalle di Fandral quando si allontanò nel verso opposto del corridoio.  
«È un tipo... bizzarro» esclamò Steve quando la luce della lanterna del asgardiano sfumò dietro un angolo. Si voltò poi a guardare Linn.  
Ci fu silenzio, poi un sorriso, poi un dolce bacio.  
Le accarezzò una guancia con il dorso delle dita.  
«Hai parlato con il Padre degli Dèi?» gli chiese Linn prendendo quelle dita fra le proprie.  
Steve annuì e sospirò.  
«Secondo lui dovrei essere in grado di sollevare il martello di Thor e in questo modo spezzare quella specie di incantesimo fatto da Loki e Amora.»  
Un'ombra triste dipinse gli occhi di Linn.  
«Mi dispiace» le sospirò sapendo bene cosa volesse dire per lei.  
«No, non devi. Asgard ti sarà grata per il tuo aiuto, Steve.» Sforzò un sorriso che però era solo una lacrima asciutta sulle labbra. «Ciò vuol dire che resterai qui per un po'?»  
Annuì.  
«Finché non inizierà questa guerra, anche se a me sembra che sia iniziata da tempo.»  
«Steve, ascoltami...» Linn abbassò lo sguardo e poi lo risollevò sul suo viso. «Vorrei che tu parlassi con Lady Sigyn, che l'ascoltassi... Lei ha bisogno della tua amicizia e del tuo perdono.»  
Si sentì quasi schiacciare dallo sguardo supplichevole di Linn, dalle sue parole e dal silenzio che ne seguì.  
«Quindi l'hai vista...» mormorò retorico ma Linn annuì comunque.  
«Sono di ritorno dalle sue stanze. Se volessi-»  
«No, non adesso» rispose prima che gli venisse posta quella domanda. Non era ancora pronto ad affrontare quello sguardo, la sua voce e le parole che avrebbe pronunziato. «Domattina, forse.» Forse una notte non sarebbe bastata, ma a Linn quella promessa parve farlo.  
Gli sorrise e avvolse le dita della mano fra le sue.  
«Ti accompagno nelle tue stanze, capitano.»  
Steve scosse la testa imbarazzato. «Non ho idea di dove siano, veramente... Io... te l'ho detto: mi sono perso.» Alla sua confessione ci fu una piccola risata. Linn tenne di fronte la lumiera per far luce nei corridoi e prese il passo.  
«Sei un ospite di rara preziosità, è probabile che il Padre degli Dèi ti abbia riservato un alloggio nell'ala degli Eterei, è la zona più raffinata e protetta del palazzo» spiegò voltando con facilità per i corridoio, e Steve le andava dietro ascoltandola parlare di quell'enorme castello come fosse la più semplice delle dimore. «Sarebbe sconveniente disturbare per chiedere, quindi cercheremo di ritrovare la via smarrita da noi. A Odino non farebbe una buona impressione sapere che il suo salvatore giunto da Midgard vaga spaesato per la sua casa...»  
Steve arrossì ma sorrise divertito dal modo con cui Linn sembrava felice di essere lì. Forse perché era ad Asgard, forse perché aveva potuto rivedere e parlare con Sigyn, forse perché c'era lui con lei.  
Qualunque fosse il motivo andava bene: era solo bello vederla sorridere.  
«Aspetta, ricordo questo dipinto con i due cavalieri!» Arrestò il passo indicando l'enorme affresco su una parete. Steve aveva sempre amato l'arte e non poteva negare che Asgard sembrava davvero uscita fuori dal pennello di un artista, tanto magnifica era nelle sue forme, nelle luci e perfino nelle ombre.  
«Allora avevo ragione...» disse Linn facendo luce sulla parete e poi nuovamente per il corridoio.  
Steve si permise di guardarla, di guardarla nei suoi abiti asgardiani, con i capelli raccolti e il dolce tintinnio dei bracciali. Le sue spalle nude e la scollatura profonda sulla schiena.  
Aveva una sensualità di cui neanche era conscia e che gli faceva mozzare il fiato in gola.  
«Se riconosci-»  
Tacitò le sue parole, quando le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita e la tirò a sé, premendo le labbra sulle sue.  
«Credo sia questa» sospirò contro la sua bocca spingendo la porta di una delle stanze.  
Al suo interno il suo scudo brillò sotto la luce della lanterna.  
Linn aveva ancora le labbra schiuse e non disse niente. Lo guardava soltanto con le gote arrossate.  
Steve la teneva ancora stretta, fermo sulla soglia ormai aperta.  
Scivolò nei suoi occhi e la baciò ancora accarezzandole la pelle morbida sulla schiena.  
«Linn...?» sospirò con affannò ma Linn sorrise e gli avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle.  
«Non chiederlo neanche, capitano» rispose tirandolo dentro la stanza.  
Steve chiuse la porta con una mano e Linn poggiò distrattamente la lanterna sulla prima superficie libera.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le dita picchiarono sulla scrivania più volte. Sigyn guardò la fiamma della candela che danzava a ogni suo respiro.  
Allungò l'indice e la sfiorò. Il polpastrello si annerì ma non sentì bruciarlo.  
Nell'ombra della notte vide qualcosa brillare nel suo palmo: era la runa disegnata da Loki.  
Sospirò e strinse la mano affondando il viso fra le braccia piegate sul legno.  
Linn era andata via da qualche minuto. Le aveva detto che Loki era sulla Terra, in mano ai suoi compagni Vendicatori, e lì sarebbe restato fino alla fine.  
È una fine sarebbe stata.  
Respirò profondamente e sollevò la testa. La candela ancora tremava nella sua tenue luce.  
Voltò poi lo sguardo verso la balconata, poi verso la porta chiusa.  
Attendere, attendere e ancora attendere.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscita in quell'intento.  
Il folle desiderio di raggiungere il Bifrost crebbe nei suoi pensieri. Avrebbe potuto supplicare Heimdall affinché le aprisse la via per la Terra e...  
E poi? Cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta giunta lì?  
Avrebbe solo ravvivato l'ira di Odino, resa più profonda la sua delusione e creato un riflesso perfino nel cuore di sua madre.  
Raggiunse invece il letto e vi si gettò con stanchezza.  
I capelli le ricaddero sul lato sinistro del viso offuscandole la vista.  
Era orribile sentirsi così impotente. Sbuffò sentendo una pesante inquietudine crescere nel suo ventre e si voltò spalle alle lenzuola per fissare il soffitto buio.  
Forse c'era un modo, una soluzione per non perdere tutto. Ma cosa le era rimasto in fondo da perdere ancora?  
Il rispetto di suo padre si era frantumato come una foglia di vetro gettata sul pavimento, quello dei suoi compagni aveva seguito il medesimo destino e, se avesse avuto modo di rivedere lo sguardo di Steve... non sapeva neanche se aveva il coraggio di tenerlo.  
Negli occhi di Sif era anche peggio guardare, perché c'era ancora la tossica menzogna a specchiarsi, e così sarebbe stato per quelli di Volstagg, di Fandral e di Hogun.  
Gli occhi di Jane forse non avrebbe più potuto vederli, non meritava nulla fuorché le sue spalle, fuorché il suo disprezzo.  
Jane, la sua amata Jane.  
Quanto male le aveva fatto, quante gliene stava ancora facendo adesso, perché nel martellare dei suoi rimpianti, i colpi più forti battevano non per lei, non per i suoi compagni, non per suo padre né sua madre... battevano per lui, per quegli occhi verdi che le sarebbero mancati più di tutti, gli unici in cui avrebbe voluto annegare per l'eternità. Gli occhi di suo fratello, del suo nemico più brutale, del suo unico vero amante.  
E non avrebbe più potuto vedere quegli occhi sciogliersi e guardarla come nessuno mai aveva fatto, con tale devozione e passione, con tale disperazione. Perché fare l'amore con Loki era disperazione, lasciarsi prendere e perdersi lo era; ogni bacio, ogni gemito, ogni goccia di sudore era disperazione. E nulla era più vivo di quella disperazione. Sigyn non era mai realmente viva se non quando era fra le sue braccia, cullata dal suo desiderio e dalla sua passione.  
“ _...Se solo potessi toccarti..._ ”  
Risentì la sua voce mentre chiudeva gli occhi e la mano scivolava sul suo corpo, mentre si sfiorava i seni stretti nel bustino pensando fossero sue le dita.  
Se solo fossi tu a toccarmi...  
Lasciò salire un debole gemito mentre le carezze danzarono sul suo ventre ancora coperto fino a fermarsi dove sentiva nascere e crescere il più folle dei battiti.  
Sigyn lasciò che le dita si infilassero sotto la pelle nera dei suoi pantaloni e sfiorassero quel calore che solo lui sapeva toccare davvero.  
Ed erano quelle pallide dita gentili e audaci che la stavano accarezzando adesso, era il suo sorriso quello che vedeva brillare nell'ombra dei suoi occhi, era la sua voce a farla tremare. Loki era lì, con lei, perché era di questo che aveva bisogno: averlo al suo fianco, ad affrontare ogni guerra e ogni sconfitta, a condividerne i trionfi e le lacrime.  
Era lì a toccarla e amarla e farla sentire sua, come fosse davvero quella stella di cui indossava il nome.  
Fiorì ancora un gemito e poi ancora uno, folle e imperdonabile come quel loro legame illecito.  
E quando l'immagine di Loki sfumò dai suoi occhi che si aprirono a mirare nuovamente un soffitto nero, Sigyn guardò quella mano umida e calda, la mano dove brillava il verde del suo seiðr. Una lacrima rotolò dai suoi occhi bagnando la stoffa del cuscino mentre la stringeva contro il petto, contro un cuore che batteva troppo forte.  
“ _Cuore mio..._ ”  
 _Sarà sempre tuo, fratello._  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

Quando Loki si svegliò si accorse che qualcosa era diverso. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte avvertendo una leggera emicrania e si passò le dita fra i capelli.  
Era allungato su una branda, una semplice branda in quella stupida cella dove Stark lo aveva chiuso. Si tirò a sedere e lo sguardo cadde sulle sue vesti che non erano più quelle che indossava.  
«Eri inquietante con quella vestagliona nera.» All'udire quella voce alzò gli occhi verso una vetrata. Stark lo guardava con un sorriso divertito mentre mangiava qualcosa. «Questa divisa rispecchia meglio la tua condizione da detenuto.»  
Loki aprì le braccia per guardare incredulo i pantaloni grigi di misero cotone e la maglia a maniche corte del medesimo colore e stoffa.  
«Hai osato svestirmi?» chiese quasi inorridito.  
«Ma dico, scherzi?! Chi ci tiene a vederti nudo!?» sbottò l'umano facendo una palla con la carta bianca che aveva fra le mani e lanciandola verso un cesto di metallo a qualche metro di distanza. «È stato Bruce a occuparsi di te e, se ti posso dare un consiglio, più che al tuo look dovresti badare a quel piccolo cip che ti è stato impiantato nel collo.»  
La mano saettò sul retro del collo e quando sfiorò la pelle, Loki sentì la carne pungere. Non c'era però nessun cip o chissà quale altra diavoleria nel suo collo.  
«Che cosa mi hai fatto, dannato Stark?» domandò furente scattando in piedi.  
Tony sospirò e incrociò le braccia sul petto, solo allora Loki notò che anche lui non indossava più gli abiti di quando l'aveva veduto prima di perdere i sensi.  
Doveva essere passato forse un giorno o più.  
«Dal momento che ti vanti tanto delle tue fughe, Scofield[1], Nick ha pensato bene di fare in modo che in caso ti venisse idea di rifare qualcun altro dei tuoi brillanti piani di evasione, ci fosse più semplice rintracciare il tuo culo.» Stark poi si toccò il proprio collo per indicargli la zona che poco prima aveva lui stesso sfiorato. «È un rilevatore di posizione. Se metti un piede fuori da questa cella ci basterà tenere sotto occhio un piccolo e adorabile puntino rosso su uno schermo. È un sistema che si usa anche per i cani quando si perdono, lo sai? Oh, ma non vorrei offendere i cani paragonandoli a te, ecco» farfugliò fastidiosamente ancora il terrestre. «Ti basti sapere che se solo provi a estrarlo, a parte farti un male atroce, automaticamente sarà rilasciata una quantità minima di _GTA 5_ che, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, è una tossina paralizzante. Cadrai a terra come un sasso e _puff_! Fine dei giochi.» Stark fece schioccare le dita di entrambe le mani con fare divertito e poi gli sorrise ancora. «Tutto chiaro, bad boy?»  
Loki non era neanche riuscito a reprimere i respiri affannosi che stavano smuovendo le sue spalle. Strinse i pugni delle mani furioso e guardò con la stessa furia la faccia di quel mostriciattolo.  
«Ti scuoierò vivo, e userò le tue interiora come cibo per i corvi...» minacciò con voce roca, ma Tony non sembrò per nulla curarsi delle sue parole né della sua ira, prese a salire le scale e mosse annoiato le dita della mano.  
«Sì, sì, come ti pare...»  
«Stark!» urlò Loki mentre l'uomo saliva i pioli allontanandosi dalla sua visuale. «Mi hai sentito, Stark? Ti farò soffrire! Soffrirai come non hai idea!» Il resto delle minacce fu ascoltato solo dal silenzio.  
Loki sbatté rabbiosamente il pugno contro il vetro. Non ci fu alcuna scossa ad attraversare il suo braccio, ma il tacito luccicare di una spia rossa nell'angolo della cella era anche peggio.

 

*

 

 

Bruce sospirò mentre Tony lo affiancava.  
«Era necessario?» Gli chiese alternando lo sguardo dal suo viso al monitor dove era visualizzata la cella di Loki.  
«Necessario forse no, divertente... Oh, dio, assolutamente!»  
Sebbene fosse inappropriato, condivise quel sorriso divertito.  
«Perché gli hai detto quella stupidata del paralizzante?» chiese ancora e Tony alzò le spalle.  
«È solo un deterrente per evitare un futuro tentativo di levarsi il nostro trasmettitore.»  
«Sei sicuro che l'abbia bevuta, almeno?... Andiamo... GTA 5?»  
Tony rise di gusto. «Ma sì che l'ha fatto, e poi è vero: quando giochi a GTA ti paralizzi davanti alla console[2],» gli rispose. «E comunque penso che stavolta non proverà neanche a scappare» affermò poi.  
«Sarà...» Bruce sospirò poco convinto. Se Loki voleva scappare si sarebbe inventato qualcosa e l'avrebbe fatto, ormai era assodato che quello lì ne conoscesse una più del diavolo. «Pensi che collaborerà fino al ritorno di Steve?»  
«Basta che se ne stia buono lì dentro. Non è che gli costi un grande sforzo, e se farà il bravo gli darò qualche foto di Sigyn come ricompensa.»  
Bruce lo guardò con rimprovero e Tony sorrise.  
«Gli daremo anche un pareo. Tranquillo, Bruce: nessuno vuole vedere i suoi lavori di mano.»  
«Per l'amor della decenza, Tony!» sbraitò imbarazzato il dottore coprendosi pudicamente gli occhi con il palmo della mano e facendo ridere ulteriormente l'amico. Tony gli avvolse poi un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo scosse un po'.  
«Il Capitano farà il suo dovere da eroe e metterà le cose a posto.» Puntò poi l'indice verso lo schermo e Bruce seguì la sua direzione con lo sguardo. «Godiamoci un po' di relax, nel frattempo. Ce lo siamo meritato.»  
Il dottore sospirò mentre vedeva Loki che sedeva nervosamente sulla branda.  
«Se questo è relax...» mormorò guardando poi il viso di Tony al suo fianco.  
Tony gli schiaffeggiò affettuosamente una guancia con le dita.  
«Lo è, credimi. Lo è.»  
Bruce continuava a esserne poco convinto.

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

  
 

 

 

Il sole iniziò a diventare fastidioso e Steve fu costretto a sollevare le palpebre. Lasciare le tende aperte era stata una pessima idea: l'alba di Asgard sembrava dieci volte più intensa di quella della terra. C'erano sfumature arancioni più calde e un blu del cielo che pareva dipinto.  
Brontolò coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio allungando l'altro alla sua sinistra.  
Era vuota.  
Si sollevò immediatamente scoprendo le lenzuola in disordine e il cuscino sgualcito, ma Linn non era lì.  
Si passò una mano sul viso ancora piegato dal sonno e scese dal letto recuperando i boxer da terra.  
«Linn?» la chiamò, e quando non udì risposta la chiamò ancora. La cercò anche nella stanza da bagno  direttamente collegata alla camera, ma era vuota.  
Dov'era? Forse era andata via prima dell'alba perché sarebbe stato inopportuno farsi vedere uscire dalla sua stanza. Era qualcosa che poteva appartenere al suo comportamento. Non riuscì comunque a sopprimere il senso di delusione nello svegliarsi in solitudine, non dopo la notte dolce e passionale che avevano appena trascorso.  
A volte dimenticava che Linn era un'ancella e che lo era sempre, in ogni attimo della sua vita. Aveva dei doveri, degli impegni a cui non si sarebbe mai sottratta.  
Si sedette stancamente sul letto e accarezzò con le dita la stoffa. Avrebbe solo voluto tenerla lì con lui per tutto il giorno e non pensare a ciò che sarebbe seguito, alla missione che gli era stata data da Odino stesso, alla speranza che riservavano in lui.  
E se avesse fallito? Se arrivato lì non fosse riuscito nel suo compito?  
Odino aveva parlato di guerra, Odino parlava di guerra con gli occhi di chi ne aveva visto ogni lato, con lo stesso sguardo che Steve vedeva ogni mattina quando si guardava allo specchio.  
“ _Qualunque sia il prezzo da pagare..._ ”  
Al rimembrare le sue parole e la sua voce, sentì nuovamente quel brivido.  
Fu scosso dal suo pensare solo nel momento in cui qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.  
Attese un secondo tocco e poi cercò con lo sguardo il resto dei suoi vestiti.  
«Un attimo!» disse infilandosi i jeans e poi la t-shirt. «Arrivo!» Nel caso fosse stato proprio Odino, non Sarebbe stato opportuno aprire in mutande.  
Quando arrivò alla porta e afferrò la maniglia si trovò davanti non il padre di Thor, ma un ragazzino con un vassoio fra le mani.  
«Capitano Rogers» lo salutò quest'ultimo chinando umilmente il capo e tenendo sempre lo sguardo basso disse ancora: «Sono Jóel, e mi hanno comandato di portarvi la colazione, Capitano Rogers.»  
Steve si sentì a disagio per quel comportamento così servile.  
«Oh, grazie...» sospirò grattandosi la nuca e aprendo subito dopo la porta. «Prego, entra.» Lo invitò gentilmente e il ragazzo entrò.  
Raggiunse silente un tavolo e vi poggiò il vassoio. Poi si voltò tenendo le mani congiunte sul davanti e sempre lo sguardo al pavimento.  
«Mi è stato detto di chiedervi se necessitate di indumenti freschi.»  
A quella domanda indiretta si ritrovò ad arrossire, in effetti non aveva pensato di portare dietro un cambio o altro, credendo forse che il tutto si sarebbe risolto nel giro di un paio di ore. Era stato poco previdente.  
Si guardò indosso e poi guardò il giovane.  
«Credo di essere apposto così» rifiutò con leggero impaccio e Jóel fece un cenno del capo.  
«Come desiderate. Se c'è bisogno che faccia qualcosa per voi, mio signore, comandate pure.»  
«Cosa? No, no non c'è nulla. Davvero. Grazie, Jóel.»  
 _Comandate? Mio signore?_  
Come si poteva vivere in un posto simile?  
Ripensò a Linn, a come l'aveva conosciuta, a come gli era sembrato insolito e sgradevole l'essere oggetto di una simile riverenza. Non poteva accettare che avesse vissuto tutti quegli anni con il capo chino, a chiedere di essere comandata, a ringraziare per ognuno di quegli ordini.  
Guardò con rabbia quel vassoio che il giovane gli aveva portato e quasi ebbe l'istinto di chiedergli cortesemente di portarlo via.  
Ma non poteva offendere così il suo lavoro, la sua stessa persona.  
Lo ringraziò ancora e gli disse che era stato gentile a portargli la colazione.  
Jóel alzò il capo con un sorriso timido. «È stato un piacere, Capitano Rogers.»  
«Steve,» lo corresse amichevole. «Chiamami Steve, ok?»  
Il ragazzo sembrò confuso da quella richiesta ma accettò con un altro sorriso.  
Lo accompagnò fino alla porta ma prima di varcarla il giovane tirò fuori da una tasca un piccolo biglietto piegato.  
«Da parte di Linn.»  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo sul foglio e poi lo prese.  
«Grazie mille.»  
Jóel chinò il capo stavolta con meno umiltà e sincera gratitudine e poi uscì.  
Il capitano accompagnò la porta con la mano ma tutta la sua attenzione era sempre per quel biglietto.  
Lo aprì passeggiando verso il tavolo e sorrise nello scorgere la calligrafia elegante di Linn.  
“ _Mio Capitano, perdonami per essere andata via prima del tuo risveglio..._ ”  
Già le prime parole gli provocarono un'ondata di calore, già leggere quel Mio Capitano scritto di nero sulla pallida carta.  
Steve continuò a leggere raccogliendo distrattamente della frutta dal vassoio che gli era stato portato.  
Linn diceva che era dovuta andare via perché la sua regina aveva bisogno di lei, non c'erano dettagli in merito, e poi continuava:  
“ _Quando i raggi colpiranno la torre a sud del palazzo, io sarò nei giardini reali. Chiedi pure a Jóel di condurti lì. Aspetterò con ansia di vederti giungere.  
Eternamente tua, Linn._ ”  
Sorrise dolcemente guardando ogni singola morbida curva delle lettere e poi avvicinò al viso il foglio di carta, quasi potesse sentire il suo profumo.

 

*

 

 

Frigga le aveva fatto visita nella mattinata per informarla di ciò che era stato deciso in merito al coinvolgimento di Steve. Non si era sorpresa del suo consenso, né del giudizio positivo che sua madre aveva avuto di lui.  
Un giovane pieno di spirito e giuste convinzioni, così lo aveva descritto.  
Sigyn aveva sorriso ritrovando nelle parole di Frigga davvero un ritratto onesto del suo buon amico.  
“ _Puoi passeggiare con me nei giardini, se vuoi. Non ti è proibito._ ”  
Ma aveva rifiutato il gentile invito di sua madre. Il suo cuore non aveva luce né calore da poter essere una buona compagnia.  
Le aveva baciato il dorso della mano e le aveva detto che sarebbe rimasta nella sua stanza a rispettare i voleri di suo padre.  
Era una comoda scusante, era una codarda soluzione a tutto.  
Quando Frigga era uscita chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, Sigyn era scivolata nuovamente nella sua malinconia, aveva cancellato ogni sorriso ed era tornata a tormentarsi con sensi di colpa. Ed erano così tanti che quasi le sembrava di soffocare.  
Non riusciva a restare a letto senza sentire freddo sulla pelle, non riusciva a guardare il grande specchio senza provare desiderio di infrangerlo, non riusciva a toccare le sue armi, sparse per la stanza, senza avvertire la voglia di urlare di rabbia.  
Uscì da quella camera e fece l'unica cosa che le dava un po' di sollievo: raggiunse la porta vicina e la spinse. Attraversò la stanza in ombra con una sottile coltre di polvere e arrivò alla balconata. Ne tirò le tende e lasciò che Asgard si versasse nei suoi occhi. La guardava e si diceva che doveva fare in modo di salvarla, di salvare ogni singolo uomo giusto che l'abitava. Era per Asgard che non avrebbe ceduto, per la sua casa.  
Ne accarezzava i profili con lo sguardo, i tetti delle case e le morbide curve delle colline. Ispirava l'odore dei mille fiori che l'adornavano e ascoltava il canto degli uccelli così dolcemente ignari di ciò che stava accadendo. Spiegavano le loro ali e potevano volare via da tutto, in alto, lontano, fino a raggiungere il più azzurro dei cieli e i raggi più caldi di ogni stella.  
Sfiorò con le dita il parapetto ricordando quando si sedeva con le gambe verso il vuoto, con Loki che diceva di stare attento, che se fosse caduto, Padre si sarebbe arrabbiato con lui.  
“ _Se vuoi gettarti da un balcone, usa quello della tua stanza!_ ” Gli consigliava con il suo tono di bambino troppo intelligente per la sua età. Thor rideva e calciava l'aria stringendo i pugni sulla pietra.  
“ _Il tuo ha una vista migliore, fratellino._ ” Lasciava che il vento gli soffiasse via i capelli dalla fronte e aspettava che Loki lo affiancasse poggiando i gomiti accanto a lui.  
“ _Non è ciò che vedi, Thor, ma come lo vedi._ ” Diceva, e Thor non capiva. Non capiva la sua espressione, l'ombra nei suoi occhi. Per anni, secoli, Thor non aveva capito.  
Adesso capiva, adesso che era troppo tardi.  
Portò lo sguardo al verde dei giardini, dove sua madre stava passeggiando. Poteva scorgerne le bionde chiome e le balze morbide delle vesti. Saperla baciata dal sole e nella compagnia silente dei suoi amati fiori, le acquietava un po' il cuore.  
Sorrise e la guardò accarezzare con la punta delle dita la foglia umida di una pianta, avvicinare il viso per sentirne il profumo.  
Loki amava guardarla, Loki restava ore su quella balconata con un libro sulle ginocchia e un sorriso sulle labbra quando la vedeva passeggiare.  
“ _Fratello! Vieni giù a prendere aria, altrimenti ammuffirai come i tuoi libri!_ ” Thor gli urlava dal basso, con una risata divertita e la compagnia dei suoi amici più fedeli e Loki lo ignorava, tornava a leggere e non sorrideva più.  
Si passò una mano sul viso.  
Quanto stupido era stato, quanto male gli aveva fatto senza accorgersene... e ora avrebbe solo voluto che fosse lì, accanto, a guardare nella stessa direzione.

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

Pepper provò a fermarla fisicamente, trattenendola per un polso, ma seppure aveva una struttura ossea minuta, Jane sembrava possedere la forza di un culturista. Di certo era merito dell'adrenalina che le stava scorrendo nelle vene.  
«Non è per niente una buona idea, credimi!» le consigliò.  
Jane però strattonò il braccio dalla sua presa e la guardò risoluta.  
«Non tenterò di strangolarlo. Voglio solo parlargli.»  
«Hai visto com'è andata a finire ieri? Quello è una serpe, dirà qualsiasi cosa per farti del male e tu non devi dargli volutamente questa soddisfazione.»  
«Stavolta non riuscirà a farmi nulla, Pep. Voglio solo che mi guardi in faccia e mi risponda.»  
Pepper aveva dovuto tenere sotto stretta sorveglianza Jane da quando Nick aveva deciso di utilizzare la cella anti-Hulk della Tower come momentaneo alloggio per Loki. Senza poteri era comunque abbastanza innocuo da poter essere chiuso in una comune prigione, ma forse Nick sapeva che nessuno avrebbe avuto più volontà è caparbietà nel tenerlo dentro dei Vendicatori, Tony in primis, dal momento che aveva tirato loro più di un tiro mancino.  
Ma che Jane adesso se ne andasse a parlare con lui... no, era proprio una pessima idea.  
«Sono finiti i tempi dei dubbi, adesso voglio le risposte a tutte le domande che mi hanno ossessionato nell'ultima settimana. So che è una serpe, so che è perfido e gode nel fare del male, soprattutto nel farlo a me, ma so anche che conosce quelle risposte.»  
Pepper riuscì solo a lasciar andare un breve sospiro.  
«Jane, le risposte che cerchi devi averle da Thor non da lui... Cerca di capirlo: prenderà la verità e la plasmerà fino a che non sarà solo un'arma da usare contro di te, e contro di Thor.»  
Ma non c'era incertezza negli occhi di Jane, non c'era nulla che facesse intuire che avrebbe dato retta alle sue parole.  
«Sono pronta ad ascoltarla, Pepper.»  
E non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto fare per impedirglielo.

 

*

 

 

Se ne stava sdraiato a guardare il soffitto bianco, con quella odiosa luce rossa che si accendeva e spegneva a intermittenza. Non aveva detto una parola, né fatto alcun gesto per dare reale soddisfazione a quei terrestri. In vero, non aveva neanche nulla che volesse realmente fare, a parte staccare a ognuno di loro la testa dal collo. Ma quello sarebbe venuto un giorno, con il tempo...  
Un braccio piegato dietro la testa e le caviglie intrecciate. Avrebbe potuto chiudere gli occhi e sarebbe sembrato assopito, ma Loki non aveva interesse a celare la sua veglia.  
Sentì poi dei passi, i primi da quando aveva veduto Stark l'ultima volta.  
Non alzò il capo e aspetto che i passi si arrestassero davanti alla vetrata.  
«Secondo i miei esami anche il tuo organismo necessita di cibo, quindi...»  
Voltò solo la testa e incrociò il viso di Banner, fra le mani un vassoio con un piatto.  
Sorrise.  
«Allora entra. Questa è la tua cella, suppongo» affermò con leggerezza mettendosi a sedere.  
Banner però era bravo a tenere per sé le sue reazioni, il che era paradossale.  
«Confido che non cercherai di attaccarmi alle spalle, non sarebbe una scelta consigliata.» Gli raccomandò soltanto mentre una porta di vetro si spostò sulla sinistra permettendogli il passaggio. Loki seguì i suoi passi finché non poggiò il vassoio sull'unico spoglio tavolo di fronte alla branda. Gettò un occhio alla porta ancora aperta ma non tentò di fare nulla. Lasciò che Banner uscisse e che il vetro si richiudesse tornando un tutt'uno con la parete.  
Tornò quindi a stendersi spalle al sottile materasso, ignorando il piatto.  
«Sei stato elevato allo status di servo, Banner? Un bel passo avanti per un mostro.»  
«Loki, lo sai che con me questi giochi non funzionano.»  
Ridacchiò sommessamente alla sua replica inarcando un po' di più il collo per guardarlo. Se ne stava con le braccia piegate sul petto, nella sua classica posizione ricurva e sulla difensiva, con l'aria di chi tiene sott'occhio ogni via di fuga.  
Era di certo colui con il potere maggiori in quella banda. Da solo avrebbe potuto annientare uno per uno ognuno dei suoi compagni, avrebbe potuto conquistare interamente quel piccolo mondo e invece... invece fuggiva dalla sua forza, quasi fosse una vergogna. Loki lo chiamava mostro, ma in realtà non l'aveva mai considerato tale. Hulk era una creatura straordinaria che avrebbe potuto essere un valido alleato se solo si fossero incontrati in circostanze diverse. Ma Banner lo soffocava, lo teneva rinchiuso nel suo piccolo cuore di uomo spaventato. Un uomo così intelligente e al contempo stupido come pochi.  
«E se un giorno non riuscissi a governarlo?... Ci hai mai pensato?» chiese senza sorrisi, senza tono canzonatorio, ma con semplice e naturale curiosità.  
Banner non rispose e lui si tirò nuovamente a sedere.  
«Potresti distruggere tutto e tutti, le tue mani gronderebbero il sangue dei tuoi stessi amici e tu non potresti fare nulla.»  
«Mi stai chiedendo cosa farei se mi ritrovassi nella tua posizione? Se perdessi tutto ciò a cui tengo perché non sono riuscito a controllarmi?»  
A quell'insinuazione sentì un fremito fastidioso allo stomaco e il suo sguardo sul viso di Banner si indurì.  
«Io ho fatto le scelte che ho fatto con la volontà di farle, Banner. Non sono vittima di istinti che non riesco a governare.»  
Il terrestre piegò le labbra in un sorriso.  
«Ma l'amore è il più grande degli istinti privi di controllo. Sbaglio?»  
Sorrise a sua volta scuotendo il capo.  
Impertinente... eppure nel giusto.  
«Mi consideri un debole che cede ai sentimenti? Oh, non sai quanto ti sbagli.» Ma Banner non parve credere alla sua menzogna, perché chi custodisce una bestia dentro ne riconosce sempre i riflessi negli occhi di un altro.  
«Anche il dolore è un sentimento, anche la rabbia e la delusione, anche il desiderio di vendetta lo è... perciò sì, ti considero tanto debole da cedere a ognuno di essi, ma se vuoi farmi credere che erano loro a guidare le tue azioni... Beh, mi spiace ma non ci riuscirai.»  
«Io volevo solo umiliare e distruggere Thor ed è ciò che ho fatto!» affermò scattando in piedi. «Potete portarlo indietro, potete fermare Styrkárr e Amora e ogni altra minaccia, ma sono io ad aver vinto stavolta e voi lo sapete.» Sorrise in maniera sinistra avvicinandosi alla parete trasparente che li divideva. «Thor non è più niente, né un dio, né un eroe... È ciò che è sempre stato, che io ho sempre visto ma che l'universo, cieco e stolto, si rifiutava di vedere: una bugia.»  
«Una bugia?»  
Rise.  
«Sì, una menzogna. Il suo coraggio, il suo valore, la sua perfezione... Nulla di più falso e io, che ne sono il Signore, ho portato finalmente alla luce la più sordida di ogni menzogna. Il principe d'oro si è infranto fra le mie mani e ciò che ne resta adesso, è solo polvere.» Sorrise ancora, sentendosi soffocare da ognuna di quelle parole che aveva pronunciato con fredda convinzione, con veleno e soddisfazione, sentendo solo la voglia di urlare al cielo.  
«È questo quello che pensi?»  
La voce che giunse a porre quella domanda non era quella di Banner, era una voce più sottile, più lontana che però divenne vicina nel momento in cui Loki scorse il viso di Jane.  
«Jane, non dovresti essere qui.» Le disse il dottore, ma lei lo ignorò e lo affiancò guardando Loki dritto in viso, e sul quel viso un sorriso crudele non era ancora andato via.  
«Vuoi darmi un altro schiaffo, dottoressa? Perché stavolta mi sembra un'impresa un po' più ostica» mormorò ironico sfiorando il vetro con la punta delle dita.  
«Pensi di aver distrutto Thor? Sul serio?» Adesso un sorriso piegava anche le sue piccole labbra e Loki si costrinse a non far sfiorire il suo. «Thor non era perfetto, non è perfetto e nessuno di noi lo ha mai ritenuto tale. Pensi di aver compromesso l'affetto dei suoi amici? Dei suoi genitori? Il loro rispetto? Beh, ti sbagli, perché tutti stanno lottando per lui e tutti lotteranno sempre per Thor.»  
Proruppe in una risata stridula accentuandola volutamente.  
«Oh, piccola sciocca umana, non sai cosa stai dicendo. La guerra che si sta per consumare ha ragioni che esulano quell'idiota, e nel momento in cui tornerà non avrà più niente. Gli ho tolto tutto. Tutto!»  
«Avrà me!» affermò quindi Jane con impeto e Loki sentì di voler frantumare all'istante quella parete per fracassare la sua testa fra le mani. «Io sarò qui e lui lo sa, e tornerà da me.»  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente al vetro appannandone quasi la superficie con il fiato.  
«Non sarà mai tuo...»  
«Lo è già.»  
Sorrise, fra il disperato e il divertito.  
«No, non lo è mai stato. Il suo cuore mi appartiene e mi apparterrà sempre, perché io l'ho ferito e colpito, io l'ho fatto sanguinare nei più crudeli modi. Quel cuore è mio perché nessuno potrà mai cancellare il dolore che gli ho causato e che lui ha causato a me... Credi di conoscere l'amore, Jane? Se non conosci la disperazione che esso provoca allora non ne sai nulla.»  
Si allontanò dal vetro lentamente, con lo sguardo incatenato al suo, a scambiare la stessa rabbia e la stessa sofferenza. Tanto simili eppure mai più distanti.  
«Jane, adesso andiamo.» Banner provò a portarla via ma lei rimase contro quella parete, così piccola e al contempo così sicura.  
«No, Bruce, vai tu. Io voglio ancora scambiare due parole con lui.»  
«Cos'altro vuoi sentirti dire, Jane? Che tutto ciò che faceva a letto con te lo ha appreso da me?» Rise crudelmente ma Jane mostrò un'invidiabile freddezza.  
«Credi davvero che mi disturbi pensare che siete stati a letto insieme?» Gli rispose a tono. «Quello che davvero mi disturba è che tu abbia gettato via il suo amore e la sua fiducia, che abbia calpestato i suoi sentimenti solo perché sei un bambino arrabbiato.»  
Loki forzò il suo sorriso sebbene la rabbia inacidisse il suo stomaco.  
«Attenta alle parole che escono da quella bocca, perché questo vetro potrebbe non bastare.»  
«E tu attento a quelle che escono dalla tua perché ormai hanno perso di significato. Tu hai perso di significato, Loki.»  
La guardò a lungo, silente e sciolse ogni sorriso perché in fondo cosa ne poteva sapere quella piccola donna della profondità del suo tormento e di quello che avevano diviso con Thor? Erano solo gocce di verità quelle di cui disponevano gli altri. Ciò che era stato ciò che era ancora, solo lui poteva saperlo; il male che ancora sentiva tagliargli la carne, solo Loki poteva percepirlo.  
«Quando tornerà, se sei così convinta che lo farà, chiedigli di Hela,» disse con un filo di voce, senza maschere. «Chiedigli del suo significato, Jane Foster, e chiedigli se lo ha mai perso.»  
Voltò le spalle e tornò alla sua branda, udì ancora voci, ancora Banner che la spingeva ad andare via, e lei che si opponeva.  
Poi furono passi, poi fu di nuovo silenzio. Poi fu di nuovo solo dolore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] **Scofield** , riferimento a Michael Scofield, protagonista del telefilm _Prison Break_. [[Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prison_Break)]
> 
> [2] **GTA 5** è ovviamente è il famoso videogioco della _Rockstar Games_. [[Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_V)]  
>   


	31. La storia di un principe dimenticato

***

 

Era in ritardo e lo sapeva. Aveva atteso così a lungo per quel dannato raggio e adesso era in ritardo perché aveva deciso bene di non chiedere a nessuno dove si trovassero i giardini.  
 _Sono giardini, saranno all'esterno._  
Ciò che aveva dimenticato era che per uscire da quel palazzo-labirinto ci voleva una mappa o meglio un radar.  
Così il capitano Steve Rogers aveva girovagato per quella che era stata di certo una buona mezz'ora per poi finire con il trovarsi nelle cucine, sotto lo sguardo curioso dei cuochi e quello ancora più curioso delle altre ancelle.  
«Salve!» salutò educatamente sollevando una mano. «Io... ehm, cercavo l'uscita. Cioè, cercavo i giardini reali.» Giustificò la sua presenza lì ma nessuno fece una sola domanda; nel mentre una povera oca stava scappando via e venne subito acciuffata da un ragazzino.  
«Presa!» urlò gettandosi a peso morto sull'animale e facendolo urlare forse di paura, forse di dolore.  
«Ragazzo?» Si sentì chiamare da un uomo robusto, con un grembiule bianco a coprire la pancia e una mannaia fra le mani. «I giardini sono per di là, alla fine del corridoio e dopo la scalinata.» Gli indicò la direzione con la lama e poi la fece schiantare duramente sul tagliere. «Spero tu abbia un buon motivo per stare lì: gli stallieri non possono andarsene in giro come gli pare. Lo sai, vero?»  
Capì a quel punto che lo aveva scambiato per uno stalliere, forse sarà stato per l'abbigliamento modesto o per l'aria trafelata che indossava, di certo Steve fu più felice di quella svolta che ritrovarsi davanti l'ennesimo inchino.  
«Oh, grazie. Lo terrò presente» rispose con gentilezza guardando un'ultima volta la vita caotica della cucina.  
Imboccò quindi la direzione indicatagli, sperando fosse giusta, e al termine del corridoio vide una discesa di una trentina se non più di scalini di marmo. Li saltò con rapidità per scoprire se le indicazioni erano state corrette, e varcata la grande porta si ritrovò sotto il sole cocente di Asgard. Non riuscì a non sorridere, ma il sorriso si spense presto, quando scoprì che quei giardini erano ancora più intricati dei corridoi.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Linn? Tutto bene?»  
All'udire la voce della sua regina, Linn annuì e chinò il capo.  
«Sì, mia regina» rispose.  
Si era distratta per guardarsi intorno, alla ricerca di Steve. Era ormai trascorso del tempo da quando gli aveva dato appuntamento eppure non riusciva a scorgerlo. Forse era stato trattenuto dal Grande Padre, forse da altri impegni. Era stato sciocco pensare di poterlo incontrare con tale facilità, quasi dimenticava che se Steve era lì ad Asgard era per questioni di elevata importanza.  
Continuò a passeggiare alle spalle della sua regina, a seguirne i passi leggeri e ad accompagnare il silenzio con il suo.  
«Sai come si chiama questo fiore, Linn?» le chiese poi la regina Frigga interrompendo il suo lungo tacere. Linn guardò le sue mani che stringevano un fiore dal colore ceruleo, grande quanto il suo palmo, con una corolla composta da sottilissimi petali, quasi fossero aghi di ghiaccio.  
«No, mia regina» rispose con sincerità.  
La regina sorrideva guardano il fiore, ma era un sorriso privo di gioia.  
«Bacio d'Inverno.»  
«È un nome appropriato, mia regina.»  
La regina annuì in accordo.  
«È vero, sembra quasi una rosa di ghiaccio, non trovi? Eppure ti sorprenderà sapere che nasce solo in primavera. I suoi petali diventano d'argento durante la calura estiva, e sono bellissimi, Linn. Ma al primo vento dell'autunno essi cadono, uno dopo l'altro... E d'inverno, di questo bel fiore non resta nulla, solo l'attesa di vederlo sbocciare ancora.»  
Linn guardò a lungo il fiore tenuto nella mano della regina e sentì tanta profonda tristezza.  
«Nessuna creatura è fatta per vivere nel gelo, neanche chi ne racconta l'eco.»  
Alle sue parole la regina si voltò a guardarla e i suoi occhi erano lucidi tanto da sciogliere anche i suoi.  
Ma nessuna lacrima cadde, la regina le accarezzò il viso e riprese il passo finché non giunsero ai piedi di una fontana, di quella fontana, che tanto adesso significava.  
La regina Frigga guardò insù, verso il viso di pietra della statua, e intrecciò le mani sul ventre.  
«Quando ero in attesa di Thor, le curatrici mi dissero che sarebbe stata una bambina.» Poi la guardò e le sorrise. «Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, neanche al mio sposo.»  
«Mia regina...» sospirò l'ancella quando la sua sovrana le fece quella preziosa confidenza.  
Ma Lady Frigga raggiunse la statua sedendosi sul bordo, e fece  scorrere le pallide dita nell'acqua, increspandola appena.  
«Una bambina come primogenito non sarebbe stato di certo di buon auspicio, ma io ero felice e sapevo che quando Odino l'avrebbe avuta fra le braccia lo sarebbe stato a sua volta... Non puoi immaginare quindi la mia sorpresa quando poi nacque il principe.» Ci fu un sorriso e una debole dolce risata. «Avevo accarezzato ormai l'idea di avere una bambina, l'avevo disegnata nei miei pensieri. Il colore dei suoi occhi, il profumo che avrebbero avuto i suoi capelli, la grazia che avrebbe indossato... era viva, era sempre stata viva nei miei occhi eppure, d'improvviso, non c'era più.»  
Linn sentì il cuore battere a ogni parola, a ogni goccia che scivolava via dalle sue dita, a ogni pallido sorriso che piegava le sue labbra.  
«Ma quando ho stretto Thor al seno la prima volta l'ho amato come amavo quella bambina. Perché un figlio è amore, Linn, sempre... Li ami sempre, qualsiasi aspetto abbiano, qualsiasi animo abbiano... Anche se non sono nati dal tuo ventre. Un figlio è parte di te dal momento che entra nel tuo cuore.»  
Non disse nulla, ascoltò il silenzio che ne seguì, il riverbero di quella confessione mai data, di quel dolore di madre. Lei, che una madre non l'aveva mai neanche sognata.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non fu facile, ma alla fine, dopo aver sudato come non ricordava di aver mai fatto prima neanche nei deserti percorsi nella sua guerra, Steve riuscì a trovarla. Linn era accanto alla madre di Thor, nei pressi di quella che sembrava una fontana.  
Si sistemò alla meno peggio i capelli per non dare un'impressione ancora più disordinata alla regina.  
Ma forse non era un buon momento per presentarsi lì. Forse doveva attendere che Frigga andasse via; lo avrebbe fatto prima o poi, no?  
E se invece Linn avesse dovuto seguirla per via dei suoi doveri?  
Aveva fatto davvero troppo tardi e così aveva perso l'occasione di poter stare con lei.  
Sospirò rallentando il passo e sentendo una voce che gli rimproverava la sua mancanza di senso del dovere. Era su Asgard per altri motivi, non per amoreggiare nei giardini, eppure avrebbe solo voluto fare quest'ultimo per il resto della sua permanenza.  
Era nel bel mezzo di una lotta di coscienza quando si accorse dello sguardo di Linn e subito dopo di quello della regina. Le due donne si parlarono e poi Linn le fece un inchino e si mosse in direzione sua.  
Quando lo raggiunse Steve gettò ancora un occhio a Frigga che era rimasta accanto a un cespuglio con dei piccoli fiori arancioni.  
«Steve, sono felice di vederti.» Gli disse Linn con un sorriso, bella come sempre.  
«Ho fatto tardi, lo so ma... I corridoi...» mormorò ma lei rise e scosse la testa.  
«Ti avrei atteso fino al tramonto in ogni caso.»  
Le accarezzò il viso e si sporse per baciarla ma poi si tirò indietro.  
«Forse non è appropriato?» le chiese dubbioso.  
«In effetti non lo è, ma non preoccuparti.» Linn gli sorrise ancora e poi si voltò verso la regina. «La regina Frigga sta per rientrare e sarebbe gentile se le porgessi i tuoi saluti.»  
«Oh, certo.» Accettò e la seguì finché non raggiunsero la donna. Non sapeva bene se dovesse inchinarsi o baciarle la mano o magari fare un saluto militare.  
Alla fine optò per un sobrio e universale cenno del capo.  
«Buongiorno.» La salutò.  
La vide sorridere quasi divertita e si chiese se avesse detto qualcosa di strano.  
«Buongiorno, Steve. Mi auguro che la stanza che ti abbiamo riservato sia stata di tuo gradimento questa notte.»  
Lo sguardo saettò sul viso di Linn che però tenne il suo calato sulle sue vesti.  
«Sì,» rispose quindi. «È molto accogliente. Grazie.»  
«Bene, allora ti lascio alla compagnia della nostra amabile Linn. Sono certa saprà renderti più piacevole il soggiorno forzato nelle nostre Terre.» E con quelle parole la regina si allontanò elegantemente verso un sentiero di pietre affiancato da alti alberi.  
Steve la seguì con gli occhi per un po' e poi tornò al viso di Linn che si era inchinata per salutare la sua sovrana.  
«Non dovevo dirle _buongiorno_ , vero?» le chiese e lei rise prendendogli una mano.  
«Non ci si rivolge a un sovrano senza un adeguato titolo,» gli spiegò.  
«“Buongiorno, mia regina” oppure “Vi porgo i miei saluti, regina Frigga”, ma anche “Felice mattino, Milady” può essere accettato.»  
«Ah sì?» chiese ancora e Linn annuì.  
«E l'inchino, Steve. Devi porgere un inchino quando saluti un membro della famiglia reale.» Non c'era nota di rimprovero nella sua voce ma solo divertimento, e Steve sospirò godendosi la sua dolce risata.  
«La prossima volta lo terrò a mente» promise e Linn alzò il viso per guardarlo.  
«È bello averti qui.» Gli confidò e Steve si chiese se fosse ancora inappropriato baciarla. La risposta non fu necessaria dal momento che fu lei a poggiare le labbra sulle sue. «Solo perché non c'è nessuno nei paraggi...» soffiò contro la sua bocca e automaticamente Steve guardò intorno scorgendo in effetti solo un uomo anziano che toglieva delle erbacce a metri di distanza.  
Prima che però potesse approfittare della benevolenza della situazione Linn lasciò andare la sua mano.  
«Voglio mostrati una cosa,» gli disse mentre si voltava verso la fontana. Linn si sedette poi sulla panca dirimpetto ma Steve resto in piedi a guardarla. «Vedi la statua sulla fontana, Steve?»  
Portò lo sguardo sulla raffigurazione e ne seguì la pregiata lavorazione: ritraeva una donna che in ginocchio sembrava pregare, con le mani giunte e i capelli smossi dal vento.  
«È molto bella,» affermò con sincerità apprezzando la raffinatezza dell'opera.  
«Quando sono triste e pensierosa, vengo qui e la guardo, e mi fa stare meglio» disse Linn e Steve si voltò a guardarla. Sorrideva eppure c'era della pallida malinconia nei suoi occhi.  
«Chi è la donna che prega?» chiese e Linn continuò a sorridere senza spostare gli occhi dalla statua.  
«È Sigyn» rispose, e quella risposta lo confuse. Linn dovette capirlo. «Non la mia signora, ma il personaggio di una leggenda.» Gli chiarì e a quel punto Steve tornò a osservare la scultura.  
«Una leggenda...» sussurrò debolmente mentre il viso della statua sembrava riflettere il viso della Sigyn che aveva conosciuto lui, il cuore di Thor.  
«Vorresti ascoltarla, capitano?»  
Alla domanda di Linn esitò ma poi annuì in silenzio sedendosi accanto a lei.  
«Mi piacerebbe, Linn.»  
E Linn sembrò felice di quelle parole.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Anche se era distante, anche se non poteva udire la sua voce, Sigyn sapeva bene cosa stesse dicendo Linn.  
L'aveva scorta al fianco di sua madre e poi aveva scorto Steve. Era stato strano vederlo passeggiare per i giardini, nei suoi giardini, nei quali aveva corso da bambino. Eppure era lì.  
Steve aveva salutato sua madre e poi era restato con Linn, e Sigyn non era riuscita a non sorridere quando li aveva visti baciarsi.  
Non sapeva. Linn non le aveva detto del legame che era nato con Steve, ma non se ne sorprendeva. Il cuore gentile di Linn poteva essere destinato solo a uno altrettanto gentile come quello di Steve.  
Aveva provato un grande calore nel vedere i sorrisi sui loro visi, nel vedere il sorriso di Steve seppur da lontano.  
E poi li aveva visti guardare la fontana, la fontana doveva aveva trascorso tante ore fra pensieri e rimpianti, fra ricordi e memorie.  
Lì, Linn aveva iniziato a parlare e probabilmente a narrare la stessa leggenda che aveva narrato per Thor per tanti anni, quando forse ignorava chi era stato un tempo, quando forse lo aveva sempre saputo.  
In quell'istante pensò a Loki, a dov'era adesso e come stava il suo animo così fragile che lei aveva soltanto ferito ancora.  
Pensò ai suoi compagni, ai loro sguardi e alle loro parole. Pensò a Jane e si chiese come stesse, cosa stesse facendo. Non aveva chiesto di lei a Linn la sera prima, a Linn aveva chiesto solo di Loki.  
Si accorse in quel momento quanto avesse sbagliato. Non avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di combattere per amor suo, avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di combattere al suo fianco, insieme, come due fratelli, come due riflessi dello stesso cielo.  
Abbassò il capo lasciando che i capelli piovessero sul viso e strinse forte i denti per inghiottire l'ennesimo grido di rabbia.  
Quando risollevò il viso con il cuore in tumulto, scorse ancora Steve e Linn alla fontana.  
Decise di rientrare, aveva già rubato troppo del loro tempo insieme.  
Attraversò la stanza senza guardare nulla, né il letto né il tavolo con decine di pergamene e libri, cercando di ignorare i ricordi che raccontavano.  
Lasciò così la camera di Loki ma quando raggiunse la maniglia della sua si sentì soffocare.  
Non riuscì a spingerla né entrare.  
Poteva forse cercare sua madre per una parola di sollievo, o attendere il ritorno di Linn o...  
Era dunque giunta a questo? Ad aver bisogno di qualcun altro per non lasciarsi sopraffare dalle emozioni? Così fragile e debole era ora il principe di Asgard?  
In un moto di rabbia iniziò a camminare con passo lesto per il corridoio, senza curarsi del dove le sue gambe l'avessero condotta. Se avesse incontrato suo padre sarebbe stato un bene comunque, avrebbe potuto mostrargli la sua tenacia, la sua perseveranza. Se avesse incontrato Freyja le avrebbe porto quel ringraziamento che non aveva ancora fatto. Freyja l'aveva salvata per piegare Loki, certamente, eppure perché negarsi di credere che c'era anche un'altra ragione? Quella ragione che le rendeva simili, perché Freyja aveva condiviso con suo fratello lo stesso amore che avevano condiviso loro, e sebbene per Vanaheim non fosse illecito né motivo di scandalo, Sigyn sapeva che era forse l'unica che poteva comprenderla davvero. Se l'aveva salvata era perché questo anche Freyja lo sapeva bene.  
I passi rallentarono fino ad arrestarsi quando giunse davanti alla scalinata che conduceva nelle segrete; due soldati posti a sorveglianza.  
Ricordava quando l'aveva percorsa, con quale vergogna e colpa, ricordava anche un volto amico che le aveva scaldato il freddo di quella cella. Sua madre le aveva detto del prigioniero che aveva inveito contro le guardie affinché l'aiutassero.  
Enok...  
Sigyn non aveva dimenticato Enok, e anche a lui doveva un grazie.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Steve aveva ascoltato la sua storia, in silenzio. Linn aveva visto la sua gola sussultare e le labbra trattenere domande, forse risposte.  
Ma aveva taciuto. Steve aveva taciuto ogni parola finché non era giunta al termina della leggenda che tanto le era cara, finché i suoi occhi non si erano inumiditi e lei non aveva ricacciato indietro l'emozione per sorridergli.  
Lui osservava ancora la statua e non diceva nulla, ascoltava il vento e i suoi pensieri, e Linn più lo guardava più si rendeva conto di quanto a fondo era entrato nel suo cuore.  
«Thor veniva qui?» chiese poi spezzando il suo silenzio.  
Linn annuì. «Spesso, e sedeva su questa panca,» rispose accarezzando la pietra con le dita e ricordando il suo volto triste.  
«E Loki?»  
Alla seconda domanda rialzò lo sguardo e sospirò.  
«No, il principe passeggiava di rado fra i giardini dopo che...» Quando la sua frase sfumò Steve la guardò e Linn si convinse che non gli avrebbe negato nessuna verità. «Dopo la partenza di Lady Sigyn, lui veniva sempre meno finché non smise di passeggiare. Restava nelle sue stanze e alle volte era possibile scorgerlo solo lì, dal suo balcone.» Gli indico la direzione e Steve la seguì. Quel balcone vuoto da cui non si affacciava più nessuno. «È sempre stato un animo solitario e amava trascorrere le giornate nella biblioteca.» Sorrise nel ricordarsi quell'ormai lontana memoria, ma poi il sorriso scivolò via al giungere delle altre. «Era mal visto a corte. Al suo passare aleggiavano sempre voci meschine e crudeli, e nessuno osava difenderlo. Nessuno.»  
«Neanche Thor?»  
Scoprì Steve a guardarla e scosse la testa.  
«No, neanche il principe Thor prendeva mai le difese di suo fratello. Ma non lo faceva per una qualche volontaria cattiveria, lungi da me affermare una tale eresia. La verità è che il principe Thor ha avuto sempre fiducia nella sua gente, nel suo popolo, perché tutti lo amavano, e forse ha creduto per lungo tempo che la stessa sorte abbracciasse anche suo fratello. Quando il principe tradì Asgard, nessuno se ne sorprese davvero, nessuno a parte il principe Thor.»  
Steve restò in silenzio a osservare un punto lontano del terreno e Linn si chiedeva quali pensieri stessero attraversando la sua mente.  
«Cosa cerchi di dirmi, Linn?» le domandò con un fiato, donandole ancora i suoi occhi di cielo.  
«Non voglio dipingerlo per qualcuno che non è, Steve» rispose. «Conosco i suoi sbagli, tutti noi li conosciamo e nulla giustifica le azioni che ha compiuto. Quello che cerco di dirti è solo un'altra parte della storia, una parte che sembra non interessare a nessuno, ma so che il tuo cuore gentile è capace di ascoltare.» Gli prese le mani e le strinse fra le sue.  
«Che altro dice questa storia?»  
Alla sua nuova domanda respirò a fondo e gli accarezzò il dorso della calda mano.  
«C'è stato un tempo in cui anche il più oscuro dei principi brillava, in cui nessuna ombra offuscava il suo sguardo né il suo cuore. Asgard questo lo sa.»  
Steve comprese e annuì anche se con aria pensierosa.  
«Sigyn...» mormorò e Linn tacque in consenso.  
«Lei lo rendeva migliore, lo rende migliore... E nessuno dei due lo ha mai dimenticato.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sapeva che non sarebbe mai potuta scendere da sola, sapeva anche che suo padre non avrebbe dato alcun permesso affinché le fosse concesso farlo.  
Tentò ugualmente: chiese a una delle guardie di poter porgere visita ad un prigioniero e le bastò dire un nome, il suo nome, affinché il soldato le facesse strada.  
Odino le aveva comandato di non abbandonare il palazzo, sua madre diceva che poteva anche passeggiare nei giardini. Chi era Sigyn adesso, che ruolo stesse giocando agli occhi di Asgard, era però un vero mistero. Cosa aveva detto il Padre degli Dèi di quella ragazza prima costretta in catene e poi condotta nella sala della guarigione dalla regina in persona?  
Prima un traditore, un criminale da condannare, poi qualcuno la cui salvezza era stata invocata dalla sovrana Frigga.  
Non sapeva darsi risposta, non aveva neanche reale voglia di conoscerla.  
Scese la tortuosa scalinata seguendo il giovane in armatura che le faceva strada e, giunta al termine, si trovarono dinanzi uno dei bruti carcerieri.  
«Chi si rivede...» mormorò l'uomo con un ghigno, incrociando le braccia sul petto nudo. Non aveva memoria di costui, eppure lui sembrava averne. «Che ci fai di nuovo qui, bel fiore?»  
«Sono qui per far visita a un prigioniero. So che ne ho diritto,» affermò seppure con qualche incertezza nel petto. No, non aveva in realtà alcun diritto ma il soldato che l'aveva scortata non obiettò. Riconobbe il suo viso fra quelli che avevano condotto Loki alla Sala del Consiglio.  
«Lascia libero il passaggio,» comandò poi la guardia con tono duro e il carceriere sorrise in maniera ironica per poi mostrar loro la via.  
«Da questa parte» li invitò.  
Sigyn prese il passo e lo seguì.  
Le immagini non erano ovviamente mutate, c'erano sempre piccole fredde celle, volti sofferenti e aria maleodorante, c'erano sempre urla che giungevano da lontano e risate sadiche ad accompagnarle.  
«È stato un peccato che la tua permanenza qui sia durata così poco.» Udì mormorare al carceriere mentre camminavano nei corridoi. Poi i suoi occhi chiari furono sul suo viso insieme a un altro sorriso fastidioso. «Ci saremmo divertiti.»  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo per afferrarlo per il collo ché la guardia lo spintonò contro il muro con la sua lancia.  
«Sta' al tuo posto.» Lo minacciò premendo l'acciaio contro il suo petto nudo.  
Una smorfia sofferente fiorì al posto di quel sorriso mentre l'uomo annuiva controvoglia.  
Non amava che giungesse chicchessia a sua difesa e, anzi, il gesto della guardia quasi la indispettì, ma non poteva di certo rimproverargli nulla. Gli fece solo un cenno del capo e la lancia tornò a toccare il pavimento di pietra, lasciando un segno rosso sulla pelle del carceriere.  
Non ci furono più sguardi lascivi né squallide allusioni, e in breve giunsero nel corridoio che accoglieva quella che era stata la sua cella e, di fronte, quella di Enok.  
Si fermò e guardò la guardia reale.  
«Puoi restare qui.» La invitò e lanciò solo un'occhiata gelida al carceriere che le dedicò stavolta solo occhi di rabbia.  
La guardia assentì in accordo e si assicurò che anche l'uomo che li aveva accompagnati rispettasse la sua volontà restando a dovuta distanza.  
Sigyn si avvicinò così alla segreta di Enok e dedicò uno sguardo a quella frontale, in quel momento priva di occupanti. Tornò da Enok che era a terra, coperto con quella vecchia stoffa, raggomitolato su un fianco. Forse stava dormendo, o forse fingeva di farlo.  
«Enok?» Lo chiamò con voce bassa ma quando non ricevette risposta si inginocchiò accanto alle grate e tornò a chiamare il suo nome. «Mio buon amico, sei sveglio?»  
Fu prima un brusio poi finalmente la coperta scivolò via dalla testa rivelando un volto ferito, come Sigyn non lo ricordava.  
«Sigyn?» La riconobbe immediatamente e le sorrise mettendosi a sedere. Lei non riuscì a ricambiare quel sorriso mentre percorreva con lo sguardo i lividi sul suo corpo: il labbro ferito e lo zigomo spaccato, l'intero occhio destro tumefatto e talmente gonfio da impedirgli di aprire la palpebra.  
«Cosa ti hanno fatto?» gli chiese urgente ma Enok continuò a sorridere avvicinandosi carponi alla grata che li divideva. Sigyn vide altre ferite e dal modo in cui si trascinava, probabilmente aveva anche qualche frattura alle gambe.  
«Sono cose che capitano qui sotto. Hai dimenticato?» le sospirò con voce roca. «Piuttosto tu... sono felice di vederti bene. Temevo ti fosse accaduto il peggio.»  
Sigyn non si trattenne dall'infilare un braccio nella cella per posarlo gentilmente contro la sua spalla.  
«Sto bene, amico mio, e sono qui per dirti grazie per ciò che hai fatto,» gli disse sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi dalla rabbia per lo stato in cui versava quell'uomo. Lo aveva conosciuto solo qualche ora eppure tanto era bastato per avvicinarlo al suo affetto. «Sarei dovuta venire prima, lo so, e mi rammarico di non aver portato con me qualche pietra guaritrice per curare le tue ferite.»  
«Sarebbe stato un buon modo per tornare qui dentro. Non si può portare nulla che allevii le condizioni di noi feccia in catene.» Sul viso di Enok ancora un sorriso, nelle sue parole solo tanta triste verità.  
Si sentì impotente ancora una volta, si sentì in colpa ancora una volta.  
«È a causa mia, vero? Ti hanno percosso perché hai cercato di aiutarmi?» Gli chiese avvertendo la magra mano di Enok posarsi su quella che teneva poggiata contro la sua spalla.  
«Trovano sempre un motivo per farlo, raggio di sole.»  
Scosse il capo chiedendosi come poteva permettere che accadessero simili barbarie nella sua stessa casa.  
«Mi ricordo di te, sai?» A quell'affermazione lo guardò confusa ed Enok sorrise lasciando scivolare via la sua mano cosicché Sigyn potesse portarla contro una delle barre di metallo. «Quando mi hai confidato il tuo nome mi sembrava di averlo già udito, ma credevo che i miei ricordi si confondessero con quella sciocca leggenda.»  
Sigyn deglutì attendendo che lui continuasse.  
«Poi ho visto la regina scendere qui e a quel punto mi è tornato in mente. È accaduto tanto tempo fa, io ero ancora una recluta che si allenava nei campi a nord quando ti vidi cavalcare.»  
«Mi hai vista cavalcare?» chiese incerta e lui rise con qualche colpo di tosse.  
«Sì, su un magnifico stallone bianco, e il giorno dopo tutte le reclute guardavano nella stessa direzione per vederti, perché nessuno credeva alla tua esistenza, nessuno credeva alla bella fanciulla che aveva rapito il cuore del più nero dei principi.» Sentì un tuffo al cuore e sospirò abbassando il capo. «Ora capisco di quale crimine parlavi: amare un traditore di Asgard deve essere peggio che esserlo.»  
«Enok...»  
«Se avessi saputo chi eri forse non avrei detto ciò che ho detto, questo non toglie che lo pensi però,» disse poi lui riferendosi al modo con cui aveva parlato di Loki. Ma Sigyn non gliene faceva una colpa e ne apprezzò invece l'onestà.  
Sollevò poi lo sguardo nel suo.  
«Sei un uomo buono, Enok,» affermò sincera. «Perdona se ho giudicato le tue scelte prima di sapere.»  
«Ti perdono se mi doni un sorriso, bella Sigyn.»  
E Sigyn gli sorrise, con amicizia e gratitudine.  
«Tornerò a trovarti se potrò e ti prometto che farò in modo di farti uscire da questa cella. Hai la mia parola.» Allungò ancora la mano e aspettò che lui l'afferrasse, che la stringesse debolmente, anche se non si aspettava il bacio che le posò sul dorso.  
«Se avessi scelto Thor avremmo avuto una regina degna di Frigga.»  
Quella frase la fece sospirare tristemente.  
«È il cuore a scegliere...» disse ed Enok annuì lasciandole andare la mano.  
«Se il tuo ha scelto quello del principe Loki allora non deve essere davvero così oscuro.»  
Sigyn sorrise con la solita dolorosa tristezza.  
«No,» rispose. «Non lo è.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le parole di Linn risuonavano ancora nella sua testa, i suoi occhi bui e le lacrime che avevano coraggiosamente trattenuto. Mentre attraversava quei tortuosi corridoi, Steve si sentì così lontano dall'eroe che era ritenuto. Aveva giudicato, aveva deciso che fosse sbagliato prima di sapere in realtà tutto ciò che era accaduto, tutto ciò che aveva portato a quello sbaglio, se mai di sbaglio si fosse trattato. Non negava che come uomo, forse stupidamente, faticava a trovare un punto di incontro nelle azioni di Thor, eppure come amico avrebbe dovuto farlo. Forse era tardi, ma Linn diceva che non era mai davvero tardi quando si agiva con coscienza.  
Sorrise nel pensarla dolce nell'accarezzargli il viso e baciarlo nel più tenero dei modi.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l'affresco con il giovane che cacciava quello che sembrava uno strano cinghiale. Era nella giusta direzione: ricordava quel ritratto quando aveva raggiunto la camera di Odino. Doveva girare a destra, e poi-  
Ogni pensiero si arrestò quando voltò lo sguardo e ne incrociò uno azzurro.  
«Steve?» Lo salutò lei. Un sorriso impacciato che sembrava indeciso se restare sulla sua bocca o sfumare. Era vestita in maniera diversa, più simile all'abbigliamento di Sif e al contempo più simile al vecchio Thor che aveva imparato a conoscere e stimare.  
«Ehi...» rispose debolmente e scorse al suo fianco una guardia reale che sembrò scrutarlo con attenzione. Forse avrebbe dovuto presentarsi.  
«Il capitano Steve Rogers, soldato.» Fu lei a farlo e la guardia chinò il capo facendo battere l'asta della lancia al suolo come segno di rispetto. «Il più valoroso dei guerrieri di Midgard.» C'era tanto orgoglio nella sua voce e Steve si sentì ancora più meschino per il comportamento che aveva tenuto.  
«È un onore, capitano Rogers» disse a quel punto il giovane in divisa dorata.  
Stavolta non c'era tempo per imbarazzo o altro. Gli occhi di Steve erano solo in quelli della donna che era stata il suo amico più caro, che ancora lo era forse... che forse sarebbe sempre stato.  
«Possiamo parlare?» le chiese con serietà e lei sembrò sussultare ma non di timore, quasi di gratitudine.  
«Certo» rispose e poi si rivolse alla guardia. «Grazie per il tuo servizio, soldato.»  
«Dovere, Milady.»  
Il soldato chinò ancora il capo e prese la strada da cui era giunto.  
Quando svoltò per poi sparire dalla loro vista, Steve sentì ogni parola restare nella gola.  
«E così sei ad Asgard.» Fu lei a spezzare il primo silenzio. «È come l'avevi immaginata?»  
Sorrise e scosse il capo.  
«In parte, e in parte è più intricata di un labirinto. Mi sono già perduto più di una volta, sia qui che nei giardini» confessò e la udì ridere.  
«Avresti dovuto portare uno di quegli strani apparecchi di Stark.»  
Anche lui rise.  
«Sì, l'ho pensato in effetti. Probabilmente avrebbero funzionato anche quassù senza problemi.»  
Era un po' come i vecchi tempi, come condividere domande e dubbi, come condividere una vera amicizia.  
Poi le risate sfumarono, lente, e tornò il silenzio.  
Steve sospirò affondando le mani nelle tasche e il suo sguardo vagò da quel viso al pavimento, all'affresco sulla parete, alla luce che filtrava dalle piccole finestre verticali su quella opposta.  
«Grazie per il tuo aiuto, Steve» disse poi lei e lui annuì.  
«Dovere.»  
Si scambiarono ancora un sorriso nel notare quella risposta specchiare quella della guardia.  
«E grazie anche per non aver aggiunto alcun titolo» mormorò e Steve rise ancora.  
«Non avrei potuto neanche volendo,» ammise con una nota di sconcerto che non era riuscito a nascondere ma che sembrò solo rendere ancora meno teso il suo viso.  
«Nelle mie stanze potremo parlare con più riserbo... se ne hai voglia.»  
Tentennò solo un po' poi acconsentì.  
«Perdersi nuovamente sarebbe un colpo troppo duro per il mio orgoglio di soldato» sospirò e Sigyn lo affiancò con un ennesimo sorriso amichevole.  
«Nulla potrebbe mai scalfire il tuo orgoglio di soldato, Steve.»  
Non fu capace di risponderle nulla. Prese il passo accanto al suo e fu ancora silenzio, stavolta meno colpevole o imbarazzante. Fu solo silenzio.  
Di tanto in tanto si lasciava sfuggire uno sguardo al suo profilo e rivedeva un po' di Thor. La cosa non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo e in qualche maniera gli era di sostegno.  
«Assomigli molto a tua madre» affermò mentre camminavano.  
«Lo dicono in molti» rispose con voce dolce lei e poi lo guardò con un sorriso quando giunsero dinnanzi a una porta. «Siamo arrivati.»  
La spinse e gli fece segno di seguirla.  
La stanza che si ritrovò davanti era molto simile a quella in cui alloggiava ma c'erano molte armi poggiate qui e lì, qualche libro, un'armatura sistemata su di un supporto nell'angolo più lontano.  
«Spero ti abbiano rivolto la giusta accoglienza» disse poi lei recuperando la sua attenzione.  
«Oh, certo» rispose Steve. «Sif è stata molto gentile e ho incontrato anche il tuo amico Fandral la scorsa notte.»  
«Davvero?» gli chiese ovviamente curiosa. «In quali circostanze?»  
Un leggero imbarazzo gli scaldò le gote.  
«Ehm, mi ero perso, tanto per cambiare, e lui era nei paraggi a fare qualcosa di piacevole con qualche fanciulla. Così ha detto.»  
«Tipico di Fandral.» La risata fu fragorosa eppure lo sguardo celava una certa malinconia, poi scese ancora il silenzio e Steve si ritrovò a far vagare lo sguardo finché non giunse sul grande letto a baldacchino al centro della camera.  
Fu ancora un sorriso.  
«Lenzuola rosse...» notò e la guardò. «Sul serio?»  
Lei rise e si poggiò contro una scrivania.  
«È il mio colore preferito, lo sai.»  
«Sì, ma addirittura le lenzuola. È come se io indossassi i boxer a stelle e strisce» mormorò.  
«Non lo fai?» Alla sua domanda la guardò con rimprovero.  
«È solo una diceria messa in giro da Stark!» sottolineò e rivide sul suo viso quel vecchio sorriso amichevole che gli aveva fatto tanta compagnia.  
«Per sincerarmene chiederò a Linn.»  
Non disse nulla, lasciò che fosse il leggero rossore sulle sue guance a parlare per lui. Ma non ci furono battute, non ci furono altre allusioni perché Thor era così: un amico sincero e genuino che non godeva nel rendere volutamente ancora più imbarazzante una situazione.  
«Sai, quando ero un fanciullo volevo un cavallo rosso,» gli confidò dopo un breve silenzio. Lo sguardo come perso in vecchi ricordi, le labbra piegate con nostalgia. «Pregai mio padre di girare tutti e Nove i Regni per trovarlo ma mia madre disse che non esisteva una creatura simile. Non sai come mi rese triste quella notizia... Rimasi chiuso in questa stanza per interi giorni. Non volevo vedere nessuno, ero troppo arrabbiato. Se ritieni che fossi un bambino viziato in verità non sbaglieresti.»  
Anche Steve sorrise senza interrompere il suo racconto.  
«Poi una sera ero seduto lì, ai piedi del letto, con un lungo broncio, e Loki entrò dalla porta. Gli urlai contro e tentai di cacciarlo, ma lui ignorò ogni mia ira e mi si sedette accanto.» In quegli occhi azzurri, Steve vide tanta tristezza e al contempo tanta tenerezza. «“ _Ho trovato un incantesimo, fratello_ \- mi disse, - _Un incantesimo per creare un cavallo dal manto rosso come fiamme_ ”... Non gli credetti. “ _Bugiardo_ \- gli urlai, - _Vuoi solo prenderti gioco di me!_ ”... Ma Loki non rinunciò e mi mostrò un libro con tante rune che non capivo. “ _Posso farlo. Lo farò per te, Thor. Ti prometto che creerò un cavallo incredibile_.”»  
«E lo fece?» chiese Steve e a quel punto sembrò che lei si ridestasse da un sogno a occhi aperti.  
«Sì,» rispose sorridendo. «Quella sera andò nelle stalle e fece questo incantesimo su una puledra che avrebbe partorito a breve. Mi chiese di attendere e di non dire nulla a nessuno, ché era un segreto. Ero così ansioso che trascorsi i successivi sette giorni davanti a quella stalla finché la cavalla non partorì... La sorpresa fu che non nacque nessun cavallo rosso, ma un piccolo puledro con otto zampe.» Rise e scosse il capo. «Oh, Loki era così deluso ma io... io no, io ero impressionato dalle capacità del mio piccolo fratellino. “ _Perdonami se non ci sono riuscito_ ”... Piangeva quando me lo disse. “ _Perdonami se non ho mantenuto la promessa_ ”... Ma l'aveva mantenuta: aveva creato il più incredibile dei cavalli, tanto incredibile che fu scelto da mio padre come suo destriero, anche se lui ancora oggi non sa che fu Loki a dargli vita.»  
Al termine del racconto Steve pensò a quel cavallo particolare che aveva visto cavalcare da Odino, pensò a Loki, pensò ai ricordi di Linn.  
«Lo so che le verità che sono venute alla luce hanno compromesso per sempre la nostra amicizia, Steve, e voglio che tu sappia che non intendo biasimarti nulla. Sono solo grato che tu sia qui, grato che nonostante tutte le vicissitudini e il mio comportamento scorretto e codardo, tu sia qui. Ho tanto di cui chiedere perdono a te e a tutti gli altri amici di Midgard, e cercherò la maniera per meritarmelo, anche se ci vorrà tempo e -»  
«No,» interruppe il suo fiume di parole e colpa, e scosse la testa. «Non c'è bisogno di alcun perdono.» Le si avvicinò lentamente con un accenno di sorriso. «Ok, hai commesso qualche errore, come aiutare quell'evasione o sottrarre la sfera dalla base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e di certo Nick avrà una ramanzina da rifilarti quando tornerai, ma a parte questo noi siamo una squadra, Thor, e una squadra affronta tutto insieme, anche quando sembra che quell' _insieme_ sia difficile da gestire.» Quando le fu ormai di fronte vide i suoi occhi divenire lucidi di gratitudine e altro, di amicizia, di incredulità, di ogni sentimento che aveva sempre battuto nel cuore buono di Thor. «Io non sono bravo con le parole e lo sai, ma voglio solo dirti che la nostra amicizia non è stata compromessa, niente potrebbe realmente farlo.» Allungò poi la mano destra e aggiunse: «“Vendicatori Uniti”, giusto?»  
Lei la strinse con la propria e Steve la sentì calda come ricordava, con la stessa presa forte e sicura.  
E poi lo tirò a sé, a circondargli le spalle con l'altro braccio.  
Thor era sempre stato un tipo caloroso anche nelle sue dimostrazioni di affetto, quindi Steve cercò di non badare troppo all'altezza leggermente inferiore al solito che lo obbligò a piegarsi un po', soprattutto cercò di non badare alla pressione del suo seno contro il petto.  
«Grazie, Steve... Grazie, amico mio.»  
Badò solo alle sue parole, badò solo alla sua amicizia e sorrise.  
Qualsiasi aspetto avesse avuto, qualsiasi passato avesse mai vissuto, sarebbe stato sempre lui: sempre e solo Thor.  
  
  
  
  
  


₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Amora lo guardò riluttante.  
«Non capisco il motivo di questa decisione!» affermò senza celargli il suo disappunto. Styrkárr le camminò incontro tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
«Non posso rischiare. Conosco Odino e so che starà di certo cercando il modo per  riprendersi la sua arma, se non l'ha già trovato. Non posso lasciare che le tre essenze siano nel medesimo luogo, sarebbe pericoloso. Perciò te lo ripeto: il tuo cavalier servente non verrà con noi.»  
Amora era furente. Aveva mantenuto la sua parola, creato l'esercito che quel Vanr borioso le aveva chiesto e adesso le impediva di godere dei suoi sforzi? Voleva che Thor fosse con lei durante l'assalto ad Asgard, che fosse al suo fianco quando avrebbero incrociato lo sguardo di quella cagna di Sif, quando avrebbero arso il palazzo reale da cui era stata cacciata senza rispetto. Voleva che Thor fosse con lei durante il suo trionfo.  
«Ti ho già assicurato che non c'è modo di separarti da Mjolnir. Nessuno può invertire il processo che vi lega» ribadì.  
Styrkárr non sembrava intenzionato a darle retta. Un tuono risuonò poco distante e i suoi occhi neri la inghiottirono.  
«Se il tuo esercito lavorerà come hai promesso, Asgard cadrà in fretta e, quando Odino sarà solo un corpo in putrefazione, potrai fare quello che vuoi con quel tuo pupazzo d'oro.» Le si avvicinò e le afferrò il collo con una mano. Strinse. «Fino ad allora, donna, farai ciò che ti ordino o ti staccherò questa piccola testa senza pensarci due volte.» Strinse ancora e Amora sentì l'aria mancare. «Devo ripetertelo, Incantatrice?»  
Cercò di annuire benché infinite piccole scosse le stessero colpendo la trachea e il resto del corpo.  
Quando Styrkárr la lasciò andare cadde a terra e tossì forte carezzandosi la gola dolente. Alzò poi lo sguardo con astio e si sollevò dal pavimento.  
«Come vuoi!» ringhiò e lasciò la stanza senza dire altro.  
Raggiunse la sua camera dove Thor se ne stava, braccia incrociate, a guardare al di là di una finestra che mostrava solo buio.  
«Quando attaccheremo?» le chiese voltandosi con la solita aria gelida.  
«C'è stato un cambiamento.» Lo informò avvicinandosi alla conca di ceramica con l'acqua. Si lavò con rabbia il collo più volte e poi si voltò a guardarlo. «Ho un altro compito per te, amore mio.»  
Thor la guardava senza porre domande, pronto solo a soddisfare ogni sua richiesta.  
«Portalo a compimento senza fallire e mi renderai orgogliosa di te.»  
«Comanda, mia regina.»  
Sorrise, Amora, ancora logora di rabbia e umiliazione e si avvicinò lenta e inesorabile al suo tesoro più prezioso. Se non poteva godere di quella soddisfazione che tanto aveva accarezzato, ne avrebbe avuta un'altra per colmare la delusione, e forse sarebbe stata anche più dolce.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Odino guardò i reparti organizzati ordinatamente lungo i campi, udiva la voce dei generali dar loro i comandi. Il rumore degli stivali, la polvere che si alzava, il fremere delle lance.  
Huginn volava in alto, e lo salutò fino a posarsi sul suo braccio, sotto i raggi dell'astro più alto le sue piume brillavano di nera pece.  
«È con il mortale...» sospirò il re all'udire il suo tacito messaggio. Poi scosse il braccio e lo fece volar ancora via.  
Steve Rogers... impertinente eppure umile. Un uomo ligio al dovere, le cui convinzioni brillavano nell'azzurro del suo sguardo giovane.  
Tanto simile a quel figlio che aveva amato e cresciuto credendo di farne un valente condottiero, un buon re, una guida saggia e giusta.  
E dov'era adesso quel figlio?  
Lo aveva veduto davanti a sé il giorno prima, con la stessa arroganza di un tempo, con la stessa aria polemica con cui lo aveva contestato negli anni della giovinezza, che credeva avesse imparato a governare con il tempo e l'esperienza.  
Era lì, suo figlio, in quel corpo fragile e sbagliato, vestito di un nome che celava un peccato.  
Si accarezzò la fronte con le dita stanche udendo ancora il marciare dei soldati e il galoppare dei cavalieri.  
Una guerra era prossima, una guerra che andava vinta a ogni costo.  
Eppure qualsiasi fosse stato l'esito, Odino sentiva già di aver perso.

 

 

*

 

 

Sigyn sorrise mentre chiudeva la porta alle loro spalle.  
«So che le dimensioni del palazzo possono essere alquanto intimidatorie, ma fidati: basta girarlo un paio di volte ed è facile ritrovarsi.»  
Steve alzò le spalle guardandosi intorno.  
«Ho preso dei punti di riferimento per orientarmi» disse indicando poi l'affresco sulla parete del corridoio. «I dipinti mi aiutano,» spiegò e Sigyn annuì.  
«Sono tutte rappresentazioni di episodi realmente accaduti, di battaglie, la maggior parte di mio padre e di Borr, suo padre.» Lo accarezzò poi con le dita ricordando quando Odino narrava le gesta dei loro valorosi avi affinché potessero essere di esempio. Una lunga vita fa.  
«Ce n'è anche qualcuno che ti riguarda, Thor?»  
Steve era l'unico che ancora usava quel nome, era forse l'unica persona che quando la guardava negli occhi rivedeva ancora Thor. Perfino Sigyn stessa faceva fatica a ritrovarsi, a ritrovare i suoi sentimenti e le sue emozioni.  
«Un paio» rispose con un certo orgoglio. «Il momento in cui ho sollevato Mjolnir la prima volta... il mio preferito.» L'orgoglio si trasformò in amarezza e Steve dovette leggerlo nei suoi occhi.  
«Spero davvero di farcela» mormorò guardandola e Sigyn gli strinse con calore la spalla.  
«Non esistono motivi per cui tu debba fallire. Sei un uomo di valore e coraggio, un uomo giusto e di elevati principi morali. Mjolnir non potrebbe mai chiedere mano più degna della tua.»  
Era verità quella che abbandonava le sue labbra e Steve sembrò lasciarsi cullare dalla sua sicurezza.  
«Se lo dici tu...» sorrise.  
«Fidati!» Sigyn gli diede uno schiaffo sulla spalla e prese il passo notando come Steve osservava con interesse la battaglia dipinta sulla parete.  
Ci fu un silenzio compagno durante il loro passeggiare e Sigyn ne fu felice; ricordava le loro lunghe passeggiate fra le strade di Midgard, ad ascoltare semplicemente il suono della vita che li circondava, un suono bellissimo.  
«Così tu e Linn...» infranse poi il silenzio con quella breve frase, ma solo perché voleva vedere come gli occhi di Steve avessero brillato. E brillarono al semplice udire il suo nome.  
Sorrise imbarazzato scostando lo sguardo dai muri e portandolo ora al pavimento, ora al lungo corridoio che si apriva davanti ai loro passi.  
«Già,» disse soltanto con un accenno di nervosismo che la fece sorridere.  
«Linn è una ragazza speciale, una ragazza come poche e tu devi trattarla come merita e non farla soffrire. Mi hai capito, Steve?»  
Il suo sguardo si allarmò.  
«Morirei prima di farle del male!»  
E Sigyn non riuscì a trattenere una risata intenerita da quella reazione.  
«Lo so, amico mio. Lo so.» Lo rassicurò e Steve scosse il capo comprendendo il suo bonario giocare.  
Stavano ancora passeggiando senza meta quando una guardia li raggiunse chiedendo a Steve di seguirlo fino alla Sala del Trono, dove il Grande Padre lo attendeva.  
«Non farlo aspettare. Non ama chi giunge in ritardo.» Gli consigliò gentile, ignorando l'inquietudine che nasceva pian piano in lei.  
«A dopo allora.» La salutò Steve prima di seguire il soldato.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di Loki, di come stava, di quali fossero le reali intenzioni di Fury e dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma non l'aveva fatto perché qualsiasi risposta avesse udito non avrebbe comunque potuto fare nulla.  
Sospirò guardando il corridoio di fronte ora vuoto, pronta a tornare nelle sue stanze quando voltandosi scorse la sagoma di una donna poggiata a una delle grandi finestre ad arco del corridoio. Era Freyja, e sembrava immersa in mille pensieri.  
Il suo passo era silenzioso eppure bastò che ne muovesse solo un paio nella sua direzione ché la regina di Vanaheim si accorgesse di lei e le donasse prima uno sguardo e poi un accenno di sorriso.  
«Regina Freyja.» La salutò con un cenno del capo quando le fu vicina. «Non intendevo disturbare i tuoi pensieri.» Si scusò ma Freyja sorrise più ampiamente.  
«Non potevi farlo. Ne eri tu al centro, principe di Asgard» rispose con la solita pacatezza smuovendo invece ancora agitazione nel petto di Sigyn.  
«Io?» chiese incerta e la regina tornò a mirare al di là dell'arco senza risponderle, per lunghi densi secondi.  
Sigyn quindi l'affiancò poggiando la mano sul muro all'altezza del suo ventre.  
«Non ho ancora trovato un momento per dirti grazie per ciò che hai fatto, Freyja, per avermi salvato la vita. Qualsiasi ne fosse il motivo» mormorò e aspettò che i suoi occhi la guardassero, ma non accadde. Freyja continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso davanti, con il solito accenno di sorriso sulla bocca.  
«Lo ami?» Si sentì chiedere con naturalezza e il suo stomaco ebbe un sussulto. La bocca diventò all'istante asciutta e nessuna parola sembrava avere il coraggio di posarsi sulla lingua. «Non vi è nulla di cui sentirsi in colpa, sebbene Odino e Asgard possano trovare molte motivazioni affilate con cui affermare il contrario.»  
Sigyn mandò giù quel poco di saliva e abbassò lo sguardo sul piccolo muro.  
«Asgard è diversa da Vanaheim» sospirò soltanto.  
«Lo è solo perché è voluta esserlo. Prima che mio padre Njördr rendesse lecito ogni tipo d'amore, la stessa cecità copriva gli occhi dei Vanir.»  
Sigyn conosceva la storia di Njördr, padre di Freyja e grande re dei Vanir, conosceva l'amore che nutriva per la sorella, quell'amore che aveva dato vita al principe Freyr. Tutta Asgard lo conosceva, tutti conoscevano quella che fu chiamata la più grande vergogna. E Njördr aveva reso quel figlio erede di un intero regno, invece di ucciderlo come avrebbe comandato ogni legge.  
Si sentì quasi mancare il fiato nel pensare a quel figlio che non aveva mai potuto avere, che era andato via eppure era sempre stato lì.  
I suoi occhi divennero lucidi e Sigyn fu costretta a ricacciare indietro ogni lacrima.  
Se non fosse stata Asgard ma Vanaheim, se non fosse stato Odino ma Njördr, la storia avrebbe avuto un finale diverso?  
«Il Re, mio padre, cambiò le leggi e con esse la storia, perché aveva vissuto sulla pelle la loro crudeltà» affermò Freyja. «Essere al comando di un reame non è un motivo per aver timore, ma bensì il contrario: chi se non un re può creare giustizia e uguaglianza per i suoi sudditi?»  
Quella domanda retorica la fece sorridere con dolore.  
«Mi stai dicendo che semmai sarò re dovrei abolire ogni regolamento che vieta l'unione fra fratelli? Come se questo bastasse per cambiare la mentalità degli asgardiani, Freyja...» _Come se questo bastasse a riportare indietro le cose, a riportarmi indietro Loki._  
«Nessun cambiamento è mai facile, e tu più di chiunque altro sai bene cosa vuol dire.» Alzò lo sguardo incontrando finalmente le gemme brune della regina e il suo sorriso. Poi il sorriso si spense. «Ho amato mio fratello Freyr come non potrò mai più amare nessuno e sebbene il fato ci ha separato troppo presto, sono grata di ogni istante vissuto insieme. Nessuna vergogna, nessuna colpa, solo la semplice libertà di amare. È la più naturale di ogni richiesta.»  
Scosse il capo quasi con violenza per cancellare quella fragile lacrima.  
«È una richiesta che mi è proibita, Freyja.»  
«Sei tu che vuoi che lo sia.»  
«No, non è così. Non è solo Asgard o mio padre. Ci sono troppe persone che soffrirebbero per quella scelta e io... Che giustizia porterei nel farla? Sarebbe solo egoismo e-»  
Sentì la mano di Freyja afferrare la sua, tremante, e la guardò sul viso perlaceo senza più nasconderle alcun pianto.  
Gli occhi della regina erano caldi, seppure neri come la più immensa di ogni voragine.  
«Permetti a questo cuore di fare la sua richiesta. Se è ciò che desidera, se è ciò che può dargli vita, non lasciare che taccia ancora.»  
E Sigyn lo sentì battere forte quel cuore, sempre più forte, sempre più dolorosamente... sempre più coraggiosamente.

 

 

*

 

 

Heimdall allentò la stretta attorno all'elsa e guardò nella profondità del cosmo.  
Il buio era vicino e stava per inghiottirli.  
Un tuono urlò e poi ne venne un altro, prima che una saetta illuminasse la cupola del suo Osservatorio.  
Lasciò la spada che apriva la via per il Regno e raggiunse Gjallarhorn[1].  
Dal cielo iniziò a piovere cenere.  
Soffiò, lasciando che il più forte di ogni tuono venisse divorato dal suono del suo corno.  
Soffiò ancora una volta e poi ancora una.  
La cenere divenne fiamma e le fiamme brandivano spade.  
Suonò ancora, il guardiano di Asgard, suonò l'inizio di una nuova guerra.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] **Gjallarhorn** , secondo la mitologia norrena, è il corno posseduto da Heimdall e verrà suonato all’alba del Ragnarök. Una lettura meno rigida del mito lo considera però come semplice strumento con cui il Guardiano avverte Asgard di un qualsiasi imminente pericolo.  
> \---------------------  
> Avrete notato che ho liberamente reinterpretato un paio di leggende norrene, come la nascita di Sleipnir e le varie illazioni sull'incesto di cui si sarebbe macchiato Njördr con sua sorella, quest'ultimo episodio l'ho riadattato proprio per sottolineare ancora più nettamente come sia diversa la mentalità Vanr da quella Asgardiana. ^^  
>  


	32. Una pioggia di fiamme

***

 

Steve guardò verso l'ampia balconata quando udì il suono vigoroso di un corno. Poco prima era stato un tuono ad allertarlo, poi pioggia di fumo.  
Odino non sedeva più sul suo trono da cui lo stava istruendo su ciò che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi. Odino era scattato in piedi come fosse una giovane recluta, aveva brandito la sua lancia ed era sceso per raggiungerlo.  
«Che succede?» chiese Steve. «Sono qui?»  
La risposta dovette attendere quando dal grande portone entrarono in tutta fretta Sif con a seguito uno squadrone di soldati.  
«Mio Re!» lo salutò con il fiato tagliato dall'adrenalina della vicina lotta e Steve poteva leggerlo negli occhi neri della donna. Lo stesso brivido stava solcando la sua pelle.  
«L'esercito è in posizione?» la interrogò Odino.  
«Sì, mio Re. I reparti sono schierati. Gli arcieri pronti e così la cavalleria e i Sapienti di Vanaheim.»  
«A te il comando, Lady Sif. Ogni tua decisione sarà la mia.»  
Steve vide la donna battersi il pugno contro il petto e prendere l'uscita, seguita dal manipolo di altri uomini.  
Ci fu ancora un tuono e la pioggia, sempre più fitta, si trasformava in piccole scintille. Era assurdo.  
Steve era combattuto dal raggiungere il balcone e spalancare la bocca alla vista di quello spettacolo oppure correre a impugnare il suo scudo.  
Il secondo istinto fu più forte.  
Con ampie falcate era prossimo al portone quando udì il re chiamare il suo nome.  
«Dove pensi di andare, ragazzo?»  
«A combattere, mi pare ovvio» rispose come fosse la più scontata delle risposte.  
Odino gli fu di fronte in breve.  
«Tu resti qui, e quando sarà il tuo momento sarai chiamato.»  
«Cosa?» Scosse il capo incredulo. «Non me ne starò qui a fare da tappezzeria!» ribatté. «Avete chiesto il mio aiuto e sono qui per darvelo, perciò adesso prendo il mio scudo e-»  
«Stammi a sentire, terrestre! Su Midgard sarai un eroe, non lo metto in dubbio, ma questa è Asgard, qui le guerre si combattono in maniera diversa.»  
Il tono di Odino era come quei tuoni che urlavano in lontananza, eppure più sottile, più infido, e così dannatamente simile a quello di Loki.  
«Sono un soldato addestrato e scenderò in campo. Discorso chiuso.» Non riuscì neanche ad aprire la porta che Odino la richiuse con un sonoro tonfo.  
«Non sei addestrato per una guerra di simili proporzioni!» sentenziò guardandolo austero. «E non possiamo rischiare la nostra unica possibilità di riuscita per assecondare il tuo piccolo orgoglio.»  
Era assurdo come quest'uomo poteva impuntarsi con tale fermezza sulla sua decisione mentre fiamme e saette stavano colpendo la sua casa. Steve poteva già udire le urla dei soldati, gli incitamenti dei generali, quasi il sibilo delle frecce che venivano scagliate.  
No, quella guerra era anche la sua, era anche la loro. E nessuno, nemmeno quel Dio sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo.  
«Signore,» fu deciso e pacato. «Ha ragione, non sono un asgardiano e magari non ho la vostra tempra o la vostra forza, ma la limitazione fisica non è mai stata motivo per tirarmi indietro davanti a una difficoltà, e non lo sarà di certo adesso che in ballo c'è la vita di un mio amico, di un fratello. Perciò, se vuole davvero fermarmi, la invito a usare tutta la sua potenza da Dio perché io sto per prendere il mio scudo e combattere, e può stare certo che non mi farò ammazzare perché anche se sono un piccolo orgoglioso terrestre, ho la pelle piuttosto dura.»  
Odino lo guardò in silenzio mentre fiamme cremisi illuminavano il cielo.  
Steve temette davvero che potesse colpirlo con la sua lancia e metterlo al tappeto senza neanche dire una parola. Ma Odino sospirò scuotendo debolmente il capo e lasciò che la porta si aprisse.  
«Per le Norne, mi sembra di parlare con quel testone...» lo sentì brontolare fra sé. Poi lo guardò nuovamente e c'era tutta la regalità del suo ruolo. «Fa' ciò che il tuo cuore da guerriero chiede, ma ti avverto, non farti ammazzare perché la mia ira ti raggiungerebbe fino al Valhalla e a quel punto neanche la morte sarebbe più una salvezza da essa.»  
Un lungo brivido gli saettò lungo la schiena all'udir quella inquietante promessa, ma Steve si limitò ad annuire.  
«Sarà fatto, signore.»  
Stavolta corse come un vento senza sbagliare una sola svolta, corse fino alle sue stanze e il suo scudo era lì, ad attenderlo, pronto a lottare ancora una volta al suo fianco.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Linn perse l'equilibrio quando la forte scossa fece muovere il pavimento. La brocca cadde al suolo rovesciandosi e lei si ritrovò a guardare le lumiere che traballavano.  
«Tutti nei rifugi!» comandò Lady Gunhild.  
La guerra era stata annunciata ma nessuno sapeva quando sarebbe giunta, nessuno credeva sarebbe giunta così in fretta.  
Le ancelle e gli inservienti delle cucine corsero giù, lungo le scale che conducevano ai rifugi sotterranei che li avrebbero protetti dalla lotta, ma Linn restò lì, con le spalle contro il muro a guardare l'acqua che colava fra le mattonelle di pietra del pavimento.  
«Avanti, bambina! Vai!» la incitò ancora Lady Gunhild, ma Linn non poteva andare.  
«No...» sospirò mettendosi in piedi e poggiandosi a una colonna quando giunse una seconda scossa.  
«Non essere sciocca, Linn. Devi metterti al riparo.» La mano dell'anziana donna le abbracciò una guancia e i suoi occhi la implorarono ancora più delle parole.  
«No,» ripeté e le sorrise. «Non posso.»  
«Linn?» Sentì chiamare alle spalle «Linn?»  
Non si voltò, corse verso le scale e attraverso i corridoio, corse da lui, corse dal suo capitano.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Un fendente, poi un altro, finché una fiamma non bruciò la punta della sua lunga coda di capelli.  
Sif ringhiò come una fiera e affondò la lama nello stomaco di quell'essere. Cadde a terra con un lamento stridulo e continuò a bruciare.  
Tutto bruciava: le spade, le frecce, perfino la carne di quei mostri.  
«Obbligateli nella vallata!» urlò salendo in sella al suo cavallo. «Nella vallata!»  
I soldati le risposero con un grido di lotta.  
Dov'era? Dov'era quella cagna di una strega?  
La cercò con lo sguardo attraverso il campo dove la sua squadra stava tenendo testa a una cinquantina di quegli strani esseri. Avevano fattezze umane, perfino un'armatura indosso, eppure erano privi di occhi e naso, solo una bocca raccapricciante con aguzzi denti. Non sanguinavano: ardevano.  
Erano piovuti letteralmente dal cielo, come cenere, per poi ammassarsi e sollevarsi in piedi. E il cielo continuava a vomitare quelle bestie.  
Alzò la fronte in alto mentre saette tagliavano il blu della volta. Quelle saette che appartenevano a Thor e che erano al comando di un traditore della peggior specie.  
Strinse le briglie con la mano sinistra e galoppò attraverso il campo fendendo più teste possibili con la sua lama.  
«Sif!» Si sentì chiamare. «Dov'è la Decima Divisione?»  
Era Fandral che giungeva da est, sulla sua guancia il segno di un'ustione.  
«Balder è al comando. Sono a difesa delle mura,» rispose cercando di tenere la situazione attraverso la sua visuale.  
«Ma ci servono qui!» spiegò Fandral e poi indicò la cima della torre. «Gli arcieri sono una difesa più che sufficiente, basteranno loro a tener la lotta lontano dalla città. Dobbiamo abbatterli adesso prima che-»  
Una freccia giunse nel vento, una fiamma rossa che colpì il fianco del nero frisone dello spadaccino facendolo sollevare selvaggiamente sulle sue zampe.  
«Attento!»  
Sif lanciò la spada alle spalle di Fandral e colpì il nemico che cercava di scoccare un altro dardo.  
Smontò poi da cavallo per recuperare la sua arma.  
«Trova Hogun e digli di spingere la fazione a sud ovest. Dobbiamo accerchiarli nella vallata.»  
«Sarebbe inutile, Sif! Guarda, questi abomini cadono letteralmente dal cielo. Tanti ne accerchiamo e tanti ne troveremmo al di fuori di qualsiasi perimetro tu possa predisporre.»  
Alle parole dell'amico rispose con un'occhiata severa.  
Estrasse poi la lama dal corpo in fiamme e tornò dal suo destriero. La lotta intanto iniziava a creare vittime anche nel loro schieramento. Urla di dolore abbandonavano le gole dei soldati asgardiani. Gli arcieri posti a difesa cadevano giù dalle mura, colpiti dalle fiamme. I cavalli disarcionavano i loro cavalieri spaventati da centinaia di lingue di fuoco.  
Fandral aveva ragione: accerchiarli era una strategia che non poteva funzionare.  
«Guida il distaccamento» gli comandò poi portando il muso del cavallo verso le colline. «E cerca di restare vivo.»  
Il compagno alzò un angolo delle labbra e assentì con il capo mentre la guerriera cavalcava lesta.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Freyja!»  
Frigga riuscì a scorgere il viso della regina di fronte a sé, attraverso il lungo corridoio.  
«Madre!»  
Vide anche lei, al fianco della sovrana Vanr.  
Frigga strinse quel sottile corpo fra le braccia e le baciò la fronte.  
«È tempo di iniziare il rito,» comandò Freyja e Frigga assentì alle sue parole sciogliendo l'abbraccio materno.  
«Odino ci aspetta. Andiamo!»  
Fece quindi strada, con mille pensieri nella testa, con mille batticuori e mille paure a galoppare nel suo petto. I passi veloci risuonavano attraverso i corridoi ora vuoti mentre si dirigevano al centro del palazzo, attraverso la lunga discesa di scale che le avrebbe condotte dinanzi alle radici di Yggdrasill.  
«Madre?»  
«Coraggio, tesoro, non c'è tempo.» La esortò tenendo il passo, ma poi la sentì rallentare, la sentì arrestarsi.  
Si voltò con affanno temendo cosa avrebbe letto nei suoi occhi, tremendo ciò che avrebbe udito dalla sua voce, temendo l'indole di quel figlio troppo testardo e troppo suo.  
«Thor... no...» lo implorò prima che potesse dire una sola parola, ma poi vide quel sorriso, quel _devo_ , quel _non posso restare_ , e abbassò il capo trattenendo sotto le palpebre il pianto.  
«Non rischierò la vita, madre. Lo so quali sono i miei limiti.»  
«Frigga...» Sentì poi la mano di Freyja sulla spalla e scorse anche il suo di sorriso. «Abbi fiducia.»  
Sospirò, la regina Frigga, sospirò e lasciò che fosse quel figlio a baciarle la fronte, che fosse lei a stringerle le mani.  
«Ci rivedremo presto.»  
Suonava come un addio.  
Se non avesse avuto le lacrime a coprirle la vista, Frigga avrebbe visto il Brísingamen[1] che brillava al collo della _sua bambina_ , il gioiello che era sempre appartenuto a Freyja.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Linn corse, corse veloce, corse attraverso stanze adesso vuote, attraverso pavimenti che vibravano e scintille e fuliggine che volavano soffocanti dalle finestre. Corse, lasciando che le stringhe di cuoio che tenevano i sandali si sciogliessero, che le trecce cadessero confuse e la paura vestisse la sua pelle.  
Corse chiamando il suo nome.  
«Steve?... Steve?... Steve?»  
Non c'era, non era nelle sue stanze, non era nella Sala del Trono. Steve non c'era.  
«Linn?»  
Si voltò con il volto bagnato di lacrime e tirò su con il naso quando vide il viso della sua signora.  
Aspettò che le fosse vicina, aspettò che non le chiedesse nulla, che ascoltasse le risposte nei suoi singhiozzi. Aspettò che le avvolgesse le braccia attorno e la stringesse forte, lasciandosi bagnare dalle sue lacrime.  
Lasciò che le sospirasse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che Steve stava bene e sarebbe stato bene.  
Lasciò che i lampi squarciassero i cieli, che altre fiamme piovessero attraverso le grida dei soldati e il sangue che scorreva sulla loro pelle... Come scorreva su quella di Lady Sigyn.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Era incredibile, molto più di quanto aveva creduto, molto di più di quel che sembrava da quelle imponenti balconate.  
Steve alzò il naso all'insù e poi portò lo scudo sulla sua testa mentre una palla di fuoco lo colpiva.  
La vide rotolare via, davanti ai suoi piedi, finché la palla non iniziò a muoversi e le fiamme divennero braccia e gambe, e una spada. Le fiamme lo guardavano, urlavano, e correvano per colpirlo.  
Piegò lo scudo pronto a riceverlo, ma le fiamme caddero di nuovo a terra, così come erano arrivate.  
«Ma che...? »  
Abbassò l'arma e voltò il capo alla sua sinistra.  
«Bella difesa, amico. Ma deficiti alquanto nell'attacco.»  
Un uomo corpulento con una folta chioma rossa come la lunga barba, gli sorrideva, tenendo strette fra le mani due grandi asce.  
Al suo fianco un altro uomo dai lineamenti orientali che aveva da poco infilzato un'altro ammasso di fiamme.  
«Il Capitano Steve Rogers, presumo,» disse ancora quello più basso che aveva finalmente conosciuto.  
«Volstagg?» chiese per sincerarsene rivedendo su quel viso quello del compagno di vecchia data di cui tanto aveva narrato Thor.  
Volstagg sorrise ancora e annuì.  
«Ai tuoi comandi, capitano. Lui è Hogun, colui che ha appena salvato la tua vita.»  
«Grazie.» Si sentì in dovere di ringraziare mentre sentiva il caldo soffocante stringergli il collo.  
Dense gocce di sudore presero a bagnargli i capelli e scivolarono sulle sue tempie. Guardava incredulo la piana in cui si stava consumando una lotta che sembrava tanto simile a quelle che aveva vissuto nella sua prima guerra eppure assolutamente diversa.  
«Lotti a mani nude, soldato?»  
«Cosa?» chiese distratto vedendo altre enormi ammassi infuocati precipitare dalle nubi grigie che offuscavano il cielo.  
Volstagg gli venne vicino e gli porse una delle sue asce. «Una buona guardia necessita di un'altrettanto degna offensiva.»  
Steve guardò la lama lucente e il lungo manico. Non aveva mai brandito un'arma simile ma sapeva bene che l'uomo aveva ragione, con il suo solo scudo non poteva molto contro quelle creature composte totalmente di fiamme. Accettò quindi la sua offerta e quando strinse l'impugnatura l'avvertì più leggera di quello che aveva creduto. Sembrava essere stata costruita per essere maneggevole e allo stesso tempo letale.  
La testò e la fece ruotare nella mano prendendone confidenza.  
Udì Volstagg consigliargli di recuperare anche un'armatura ma per quella non aveva tempo.  
«L'armatura che vesto di solito non è poi molto diversa da ciò che indosso ora» affermò non propriamente onesto, però non era il caso di sottolineare l'appariscente look della sua divisa.  
«Non si muovono seguendo l'avversario ma attaccano senza uno schema preciso.» Hogun parlò per la prima volta e Steve capì perché Thor diceva che era un uomo dalle poche parole ma dai consigli preziosi.  
«Cosa proponi di fare?» gli chiese quindi.  
Hogun continuò a guardare l'orizzonte. «Sono bestie prive di raziocinio. Nessuna strategia può davvero essere efficacie. Dobbiamo solo debellarli tutti, uno a uno, e restare vivi.»  
Steve sospirò.  
«Ottimo piano, amico mio.» Ruggì Volstagg. «Tagliamo loro la testa e spegniamo i loro bollori» ridacchiò e benché inappropriato, Steve fu quasi rincuorato dalla sua ironia.  
Cercò con lo sguardo di scorgere Styrkárr o Amora fra la folla di teste. Al loro fianco avrebbe forse scorto anche Thor e in tutta sincerità, benché consapevole di ciò che gli era stato chiesto, era preoccupato su come si potesse evolvere la faccenda. I suoi compagni ignoravano la realtà delle cose, solo Sif conosceva parte di quella verità. Steve si chiese come Odino avrebbe mai potuto spiegare al suo esercito il perché il loro principe li stava combattendo al fianco del nemico.  
La vista di un gruppo di una dozzina di esseri di fiamme lo costrinse a sopprimere ogni pensiero. Si stavano avvicinando come una marea di fuoco pronta ad inghiottirli.  
Strinse la mano attorno all'ascia e l'altra alla fibbia dello scudo.  
«Per Asgard!» L'urlo di Volstagg gli risuonò quasi nel petto.  
«Per Asgard!» urlò anche il quieto Hogun.  
Deglutì e si preparò alla battaglia.  
«Per Thor...» mormorò fra sé mentre scattava verso di loro.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Odino udì i passi che giungevano dalle scalinate. Lo sguardo fisso dinanzi, sugli arbusti senza tempo che raccoglievano sapere e storia.  
Allungò la mano verso l'antica corteccia e sentì sotto il palmo la linfa della vita di ogni terra e mondo, di ogni singolo essere che viveva e che aveva vissuto.  
«La battaglia infuria.» Fu Freyja a parlare per prima mentre Frigga raggiungeva il suo fianco. Odino annuì grave e volse lo sguardo verso la sua sposa. Il viso piegato dall'afflizione, i suoi occhi lucidi ad abbracciare lacrime.  
«Styrkárr è qui. Ne percepisco l'energia,» affermò e Freyja concordò con lui. «È però celato dietro a un velo mistico. Dobbiamo attendere che cada e poi potremo iniziare.»  
«Il tempo ci è nemico, Odino,» disse la regina di Vanaheim.  
«Nulla più ci resta, Freyja, se non attendere. Credimi, se potessi ridurre l'attesa l'avrei già fatto.» Finché Styrkárr non si fosse mostrato e con esso il legame che lo legava a Mjolnir, il rito non avrebbe avuto ragione di essere attuato.  
«E Thor?» Giunse infine la domanda di Frigga. «È qui?»  
Odino accarezzò ancora il legno dell'universo e tacque.  
Ciò che aveva temuto era accaduto.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Che ne pensi?» Amora sospirò soddisfatta mentre udiva le urla dei soldati e il loro affannoso lottare. «Sei pago di ciò che vedi? Fuoco e fiamme. Tutto ciò che chiedevi.»  
Styrkárr rise querulo e quella risata era rivoltante. L'Incantatrice incrociò le braccia sotto al seno mentre continuava a guardare la sua opera dall'alto della sua finestra magica, aleggiando nell'aria, al di sopra di una ventina di metri dal campo di battaglia.  
«Hai un gusto davvero invidiabile nella creazione delle tue creature, Amora, te ne do atto. C'è un perverso fascino nella loro abominevole natura.»  
«Lo prendo come un complimento.»  
«Oh, lo era, mia cara. Assolutamente...»  
Anche Styrkárr guardava ciò che stava accadendo al di sotto dei loro occhi, con le dita legate attorno quell'arma che lei aveva fatto in modo che possedesse.  
«Voglio vedere Odino in miseria» sospirò Styrkárr con occhio folle. «Voglio vederlo inchinarsi ai miei piedi e baciare il suolo mentre invoca pietà per le sue genti.» E poi rise ancora e la guardò. «Voglio vederlo piangere sangue da quell'unico dannato occhio.»  
«Prego, allora.» Lo invitò mentre raggiungevano la cima di un piccolo colle. Con un gesto della mano il velo che li celava si frantumò.  
«Dopo che avrò fatto giustizia, avrai la tua corona di regina di Asgard, Amora.»  
«Te ne sono grata.» Finse un sorriso mentre un senso di fastidio e rabbia cresceva nel suo stomaco.  
A quanti compromessi era dovuta scendere a causa di questo folle Vanr? E adesso Thor non era lì al suo fianco, e non poteva sopportarlo. Avrebbe voluto che gli occhi di tutta Asgard inorridissero nel vedere quanta lealtà e devozione il loro principe riversava per la donna che avevano chiamato strega e traditrice. Voleva che gli occhi dei suoi compagni, gli occhi di Sif, fossero su di lei mentre Thor prendeva la sua vita.  
Il suo sguardo cercò la mora guerriera che lottava con furia le sue creature.  
Poi Styrkárr alzò il braccio e un fulmine rivelò a tutti la loro presenza. Anche gli occhi della lupa guerriera furono su di lei.  
E se Thor non poteva offrirle il cuore di Sif in dono, poco importava. Le avrebbe portato un altro cuore per dimostrarle la sua adorazione, e sarebbe stato altrettanto piacevole.  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

«La lunga guerra che aveva per secoli diviso Asgard e Vanaheim giunse a un punto di stallo. Le perdite erano state ingenti su entrambi i fronti, gli eserciti erano logori e stanchi, ma soprattutto ignari del vero motivo per cui continuavano a lottare. Così, il Re Freyr, al commando dell'armata Vanr, invocò una tregua fra i due regni e chiese a Odino di ritirare le sue truppe dal territorio di Vanaheim, in cambio avrebbe concesso asilo e cure a tutti i soldati asgardiani feriti. Odino accettò e la tregua divenne in breve un tacito accordo di non belligeranza. Ma la pace non è sempre una conquista, per alcuni essa equivale alla più cocente delle sconfitte, fu così che Styrkárr, uno dei generali dell'esercito di Vanaheim, pensò bene di avvelenare il suo re e accusare Asgard di quell'attentato, in modo da poter infrangere la pace da poco trovata. Ma Freyja, sorella e amante del re Freyr, dubitò da subito della veridicità delle accuse mosse da Styrkárr ma, mentre Freyr giaceva grave in un letto, Styrkárr giunse ad Asgard con una richiesta di asilo politico. Odino ignorava le reali condizioni in cui versava Freyr e così accettò in nome della ritrovata alleanza di ospitare quel Vanir.  
Freyja mise in guardia il Padre degli Dèi più volte, inviando missive che allertavano alla prudenza, ma senza palesare come stavano le cose. Non voleva che si sapesse della precarietà del comando di Vanaheim. Sperava che Freyr si riprendesse così da poter accusare apertamente Styrkárr e chiedere ad Asgard di estradare quel traditore e punirlo come meritava.  
Nel frattempo Styrkárr si insinuava nelle grazie della corona di Asgard e spargeva pillole di dissenso per quella pace, parlando di come Freyr e Freyja fossero in realtà pronti ad attaccare gli Aesir quanto prima. Odino, sciocco, quasi cadde nelle sue trame se non fosse che le condizioni di Freyr peggiorarono portando alla morte del re e così Freyja giunse di persona ai cancelli di Asgard, colma di dolore e rabbia, e chiese a Odino di portargli quel traditore affinché potesse ucciderlo con le sue mani. Fu a quel punto che Styrkárr fuggì, svanendo nel nulla, ma lasciando dietro sé le braci di una nuova prossima guerra. Ma la guerra non venne, e Odino e Freyja decisero di sancire quella pace con un accordo che punisse qualsiasi gesto di offesa e che li spingesse a soccorrere uno il regno dell'altra in caso di pericolo. Quindi Styrkárr fallì nel suo intento ma non abbandonò mai la voglia di vendicarsi di Asgard, e nella sua folle perversione, è ancora convinto di lottare in nome di Vanaheim... Questo è tutto. Domande?»  
Natasha osservò il viso di Loki che sedeva a gambe incrociate sulla branda, con la sua nuca poggiata contro il muro e le dita delle mani intrecciate sul ventre.  
Era scesa per chiedergli di parlargli di ciò che sapeva su Styrkárr e sul suo piano, di come Steve poteva aiutarli. Era scesa pronta a usare ogni tecnica necessaria per debellare il suo prevedibile rifiuto, e invece si era ritrovata di fronte a qualcuno che semplicemente le aveva risposto.  
Forse era verità, forse solo un ammasso di menzogne cucite ad arte per prendersi gioco di loro, e conoscendo Loki era quasi impossibile non puntare sulla seconda ipotesi, eppure qualcosa la spingeva a credere a ciò che aveva appena ascoltato.  
Studiò in silenzio la sua espressione rilassata cercando di scorgere il più piccolo gesto che le portasse a dedurre con più esattezza come stavano le cose, ma la risposta che riceveva era sempre la stessa: aveva detto la verità.  
«Styrkárr voleva Mjolnir per poter dichiarare guerra ad Asgard e riaprire una partita chiusa secoli fa?» Non era una vera domanda. Più una constatazione, ma Loki annuì e alzò le spalle.  
«È sempre stata una personalità alquanto disturbata.»  
Non riuscì a non sorridere.  
«Ma nonostante questa bassa opinione lo hai aiutato comunque...» sottolineò e Loki sospirò annoiato.  
«Non l'ho aiutato, Romanoff, ho semplicemente usato la sua esuberante pazzia per raggiungere i miei scopi.» Le sorrise scoprendo i denti ma nonostante quella sicurezza, Natasha sapeva di conoscere la vera realtà delle sue emozioni, e benché Loki avesse gridato vittoria più volte da quando era chiuso lì dentro, i suoi occhi parlavano di sconfitta, la più dolorosa delle sconfitte.  
«Perché me lo stai dicendo?» chiese quindi con diffidenza.  
«Perché me lo hai gentilmente chiesto,» le rispose lui sciogliendo le gambe e stendendosi sulla branda, un braccio piegato dietro alla testa e le palpebre a chiudersi. «Ora, se non ti dispiace, gradirei approfittare del mio status di prigioniero politico per stare in solitudine. Se hai altre domande puoi accompagnare Banner quando mi porterà la cena fra... penso due ore.»  
Natasha sollevò scettica le sopracciglia alzando lo sguardo verso la telecamera prima di lasciare la stanza e tornare dagli altri.

 

*

 

 

«Penso che dica la verità» affermò la Romanoff entrando nella stanza. Tony si stiracchiò sulla sua sedia mentre Clint gli rubava un paio di chips dalla busta che teneva poggiata sulle gambe.  
Bruce taceva, con lo sguardo pensieroso e l'espressione di chi non era molto felice di sentirsi dare del cameriere, soprattutto se a farlo era Loki.  
Guardò ancora il monitor dove quello lì fingeva di dormire, o dormiva sul serio, ormai aveva anche perso la voglia di chiederselo.  
«Sbaglio o ha detto che il re di _Vanacoso_ aveva per amante sua sorella?» chiese Clint senza celare il suo disappunto.  
Natasha sospirò e si sedette sulla seduta accanto.  
«Non credo fosse quello il fulcro della storia, Clint.» Lo ammonì.  
«Quello che voglio dire è che, gente, forse siamo noi ad essere arretrati. In pratica nel resto dell'universo scopare fra consanguinei è la prassi,» mormorò Barton fregandosi ancora una chips.  
«Se proprio vogliamo intavolare questa conversazione, volevo precisare che Thor e Loki non hanno legami di sangue. Quindi la loro relazione non può neanche definirsi realmente un incesto.» Bruce intervenne dal fondo della scrivania mentre si massaggiava lentamente il ponte del naso.  
«Sì, ma quando si sono divertiti a testare la solidità dei letti di Asgard questo non lo sapevano. Ricordi?» sottolineò a quel punto Tony. «Teoricamente erano consapevoli di commettere un incesto ma se ne sono ampiamente fregati.»  
«Esatto!» concordò con lui Falco. «E comunque se avessi avuto una sorella come Sigyn, anche io me ne sarei sbattuto le palle della morale.»  
A quell'affermazione Tony gli mostrò il pugno chiuso affinché lo colpisse con il proprio. «Ben detto, fratello. Yo!»  
«Cosa?!» mormorò incredulo Bruce per poi scuotere la testa. «A ogni modo a me sta per venire un emicrania. Vado a prendere un'aspirina prima che peggiori. Voi continuate pure con i vostri profondi discorsi sulla morale... o sulla sua assoluta mancanza.» E continuando a borbottare abbandonò la stanza. Tony lo seguì con la coda dell'occhio finché la porta non si chiuse, poi infilò una mano nella busta d'alluminio scoprendola vuota. Fulminò Barton con un'occhiataccia mentre quest'ultimo masticava sorridente la sua ultima patatina.  
«Credete che sia davvero innocuo o sta nascondendo qualcosa?» chiese poi Natasha senza mostrare alcun interesse per i loro precedenti discorsi.  
«Non dobbiamo abbassare la guardia in ogni caso,» disse Clint. «Quel bastardo è capace di inventarsi di tutto per salvarsi il culo.»  
«Sarà, ma a me sembra che abbia gettato la spugna...» Le parole della Romanoff furono seguite da un breve silenzio mentre tutti guardavano la sagoma di Loki che dormiva sulla branda.  
«Sta per perdere l'unica donna che lo abbia mai amato. Anche gli psicopatici hanno un cuore» sospirò Tony con finta ironia, sentendo in verità di credere realmente a ciò che aveva detto. Che Loki amasse Sigyn era un dato di fatto, che poi Sigyn fosse la versione femminile di un fratello a cui aveva giurato odio fino al termine dei suoi giorni, era, per così dire, un piccolo enorme dettaglio.  
«Se sta soffrendo gli sta solo bene. E scusatemi se non provo empatia per le pene d'amore di un pluriomicida alieno.»  
«Nessuno prova empatia per lui, Clint, sto solo dicendo che per quanto uno possa essere un viscido verme, anche un viscido verme può avere i suoi punti di rottura... Natasha ha ragione: ha mollato.» E detto questo Tony si alzò per gettare la busta vuota nella pattumiera. «Il problema è che quando non hai più nulla da perdere, è a quel punto che diventi davvero pericoloso.»  
Natasha trattenne palesemente un sospiro e Clint masticò qualche parola fra i denti. Tony avrebbe scommesso il suo patrimonio, fossero gentili insulti.

 

*

 

 

Il silenzio non esisteva. Il silenzio aveva il suono dei ricordi e il sapore amaro della rabbia.  
Loki lo sentiva battere nella testa, versarsi nelle orecchie e scorrere selvaggio in ogni cellula del suo corpo.  
Il silenzio profumava di lei, aveva il suo respiro e la sua voce, la luce dei suoi occhi, la colpa che li inumidiva e li celava.  
Il silenzio era l'eco di quella richiesta che gli aveva fatto, di quel cuore che era collassato su se stesso.  
Il silenzio, un tempo amico, era adesso la più ignobile delle compagnie, ma anche la sola che poteva avere accanto.  
Aprì gli occhi a guardare il soffitto bianco.  
La Romanoff era andata via con le risposte che le aveva dato e le domande che non gli aveva posto.  
Loki non si chiese perché le avesse concesso quella conoscenza.  
 _Sono annoiato_ , sibilava nella sua mente. _È solo un gioco._  
Ma le menzogne sembravano crollare in fretta adesso. Neanche la sua lingua d'argento riusciva più a tenerle integre.  
Pensò a Jotunheim, alle sue montagne di ghiaccio, che mai nessun tempo avrebbe scalfito. Sarebbe dovuto divenire come quel ghiaccio, come quelle terre su cui avrebbe potuto governare se avesse voluto, come quella patria che aveva sempre rinnegato.  
Allungò una mano davanti ai suoi occhi e la studiò: era pallida, sottile, con la pelle liscia e priva di imperfezioni.  
Tante volte l'aveva vista mutare sotto il suo sguardo, l'aveva sentita divenire gelida e ruvida. Ma non adesso, adesso non sentiva quel freddo bruciare nelle vene, quel soffio di ghiaccio sfiorare la sua anima.  
Sentiva freddo, Loki, ma non perché ne possedeva il seme.  
Perché qualunque creatura lontana dal suo sole moriva di gelo, anche un figlio dell'inverno.

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

«Lo vedo!» Odino affermò quando riuscì a scorgere distintamente il seiðr di Styrkárr e la forza mistica di Mjolnir.  
Provò anche richiamarlo, provò un assurdo tentativo per evitare di attuare quel potente rito ma non riuscì. Era distante, Mjolnir, intrappolato in una fitta rete che gli impediva di giungere a lui.  
«Anche l'Incantatrice è con lui,» appurò Freyja prendendo posto alla sua sinistra. Frigga mosse qualche passo affinché la triade si formasse con accuratezza.  
Odino la guardò a lungo finché non ebbe il suo sguardo indietro.  
«Se Thor non è qui come potrà il mortale giungere da lui?» gli chiese con freddezza.  
Odino le aveva comunicato che Thor non era su Asgard, che la sua essenza non toccava il loro regno, ma non era distante. Odino poteva dire di conoscere la vera ubicazione di quel figlio ma aveva taciuto questo alla sua sposa, troppo avrebbe chiesto al suo cuore di madre già ferito, al suo spirito già provato.  
Conosceva Styrkárr, conosceva il suo essere subdolo e infido e sapeva bene che non avrebbe rischiato una mossa con Thor nelle vicinanze. Aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che la superbia lo spingesse a un gesto avventato, ma il Vanr si era mostrato consapevole delle sue azioni.  
E se Thor non era su Asgard, poteva essere solo su un altro regno, e non era una buona notizia.  
«L'Incantatrice potrebbe interferire con la magia nel caso l'avvertisse. Dobbiamo essere rapidi e non lasciar loro alcuna possibilità di agire.»  
Le due donne annuirono all'unisono e Odino poggiò nuovamente le mani contro il tronco stavolta seguito dalle due sovrane.  
Guardò ancora la sua sposa, il suo viso concentrato e gli occhi celati e pregò le Norne affinché non dovesse pentirsi di aver ceduto alla sua ostinazione. Ma non vi era tempo per simili sentimenti.  
Era tempo di porre fine a quella storia, era tempo di salvare il suo regno e la sua famiglia.

 

*

 

 

La battaglia esplose con rabbia quando accanto agli esseri di fiamme giunsero quelli che sembravano enormi lupi dalle lunghe zanne, con artigli neri come pece e occhi di un terribile glaciale grigio. Il loro manto anch'esso cosparso di fuoco, mentre caricavano decine di soldati neanche fossero fuscelli al vento. Tutti quegli uomini con cui aveva lottato, che aveva visto allenarsi all'arena, e bere sorridenti alle locande. Tutti stavano morendo uno dopo l'altro.  
Sigyn strinse i pugni e denti sentendo la rabbia esplodere come una tempesta. Non poteva fare nulla, non poteva lottare al loro fianco, non poteva neanche morire in nome del suo regno e della sua salvezza.  
Linn lasciò andare ancora un singhiozzo, mentre si copriva la bocca con le mani. I suoi occhi umidi e le piccole spalle scosse dalla paura.  
Sigyn le avvolse un braccio attorno e la tirò a sé coprendole la vista di quella carneficina che si consumava dalla balconata. Le mura della città erano protette dal più prode dei reparti dell'esercito, e i Sapienti stavano invocando incantesimi per sollevare alte barriere di seiðr e impedir alle frecce di fiamme di oltrepassare il perimetro.  
«Devo raggiungere il Bifrost, Linn» affermò e la vide sollevare il capo per guardarla.  
«No, mia signora non potete!»  
«Io devo,» insistette poggiandole le mani sulle spalle. «Devo andare da Loki. Devo parlargli prima che-» Un forte scossone interruppe le sue parole e fece tremare il pavimento. Sigyn si appoggiò a una parete e Linn le cadde addosso. «Tutto bene?» le chiese e la ragazza annuì asciugandosi le guance con il dorso della mano.  
«Mia signora, non c'è modo di raggiungere il Bifrost adesso,» affermò con voce rotta. «Guardate, come potete pensare di sopravvivere?» C'era paura nei suoi occhi, c'era apprensione e terrore.  
Sigyn sospirò, conscia della verità delle parole di Linn, ma doveva andare doveva parlare con Loki prima che fosse tardi.  
«Se anche riusciste a superare la bolgia della battaglia, come potete aprire il passaggio?» Linn indicò un punto in lontananza e Sigyn lo seguì scorgendo la lunga spada di Heimdall e la lucente armatura del guardiano che lottava con coraggio e onore. «Il Guardiano non può aprirvi la strada, nessuno può farlo.» Una lacrima lasciò ancora gli occhi di Linn. «Non andate, Sigyn... non andare...»  
Ne scese ancora una e poi ancora una, finché Sigyn non le asciugò con le dita accarezzando con dolcezza quel viso arrossato.  
«Potrei non rivederlo più, Linn. Lo capisci?»  
«Perché dici questo? Steve ce la farà, lui riuscirà a salvare Asgard e Thor.» Quelle parole erano una lama nel suo cuore, perché Linn non sapeva del patto che aveva stretto con Freyja, del loro accordo, della folle richiesta che aveva fatto alla Signora di Vanaheim.  
Sigyn doveva andare, doveva fare in modo che Loki sapesse ciò che provava e che aveva sempre provato. Doveva ascoltare la sua supplica di perdono, ascoltarla anche senza mai concedergliela. Loki doveva semplicemente sapere.  
 _Quando Loki tornerà io non sarò più qui, e tutto svanirà come non fosse mai accaduto._  
Sentì ogni singola parola salire in gola e posarsi sulla lingua ma nessuna di esse venne pronunciata.  
Linn poteva sapere, Linn che era stata una persona così importante per entrambi poteva sapere e forse...  
«Linn,» le accarezzò ancora il viso e la guardò con serietà. «Voglio che tu mi ascolti attentamente, che ascolti tutto ciò che ho da dirti senza aver timore. Va bene?»  
Attese il suo assenso che giunse con incertezza dopo un primo silenzio.  
Fuori la guerra vomitava altre vittime, le fiamme incendiavano gli arbusti e le carni dei soldati. Grida di dolore e di battaglia salivano alte nel cielo. Le mura tremarono ancora, ma Sigyn e Linn restarono lì, silenti e vicine.  
«Ti ascolto, Sigyn.»  
E Sigyn sorrise anche se in realtà aveva solo lacrime da versare.

 

*

 

 

Si sentiva stanco, stanco come non mai. Il braccio doleva e un fiotto di sangue scendeva dal suo sopracciglio sinistro e gli offuscava la vista. Aveva qualche costola rotta, ustioni su buona parte del corpo e la caviglia destra gonfia, forse distorta, ma non poteva curarsi di questo. Steve lottò come fosse ancora al primo respiro, lottò contro ognuno di quei mostri come non ne avesse già abbattuti decine e poi altre decine. Lottò al fianco di Volstagg e di Hogun, al fianco di Fandral che si era unito a loro saltando giù da un cavallo e brandendo con agilità la sua spada.  
Piegò lo scudo e si riparò quando quella bestia enorme lo caricò senza complimenti. Si ritrovò gettato una decina di metri indietro, e scattare in piedi fu doloroso ma dovette farlo prima di finire schiacciato dalle sue zampe.  
Impugnò l'ascia e la fece ruotare stringendo i denti, l'adrenalina pompava selvaggia nelle sue vene nascondendo al momento l'effettivo dolore che piegava il suo corpo. Lo attaccò al collo con un colpo secco, squarciando la sua gola nonostante le fiamme. La bestia urlò e barcollò tentando di attaccarlo nuovamente, ma alle sue spalle Fandral balzò veloce e piantò la sua lama sottile fra gli occhi dell'animale che cadde a terra con un tonfo assordante.  
Steve riprese fiato abbassando di poco le sue armi e aspettò che il biondo guerriero lo affiancasse.  
Un semplice cenno di intesa e la lotta riprese. Alzò però lo sguardo alla collina, dove aveva scorto Styrkárr e Amora. La donna non era più lì però e l'uomo era rimasto nello stesso luogo a lanciare saette sull'esercito di Asgard, quasi fosse suo intento quello di mostrarsi apertamente ai suoi avversari.  
E Thor dov'era?  
Guardò poi alle sue spalle, il palazzo che si ergeva ora distante. Respirò con affanno e si pulì il mento insanguinato con il polsino ormai logoro della sua camicia.  
Odino doveva sbrigarsi, qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, perché Steve temeva che il tempo fosse ormai agli sgoccioli; la sua forza di certo lo era.

 

*

 

 

Amora avanzò con passi lenti tenendo il viso alto e un sorriso sulle labbra. Sif le era di fronte, stanca e ferita eppure con lo sguardo fiero di chi non temeva nulla.  
«Lady Sif, sei pronta per abbracciare la morte a cui sfuggisti secoli fa?» Si fece beffe di lei con una risata divertita, e la guerriera fece ruotare l'elsa della sua lama nel palmo della mano.  
«Pagherai ciò che gli hai fatto, lurida cagna.»  
«Uh, sei sempre così poco femminile... non deve stupirti che Thor non ti abbia mai degnata di uno sguardo.»  
Sif digrignò i denti con un sonoro gemito di gola.  
Ad Amora non restò che fare un ultimo passo e un ultimo sorriso.  
«Stai per morire, Sif, e morirai senza mai conoscere il sapore dei suoi baci.»  
Un'ultima parola prima che si avventasse su di lei.

 

*

 

 

Era uno spettacolo senza prezzo: Asgard in fiamme, le urla, il sangue, l'impotenza dell'esercito Aesir che si decimava sotto i suoi occhi.  
E l'energia che scorreva nel suo braccio, nel suo corpo, nella sua anima era adesso spaventosamente potente. Saette e tuoni vibravano sotto la sua pelle mentre squarciavano i cieli con il loro fragore.  
Dov'era Odino? Dov'era quel vecchio codardo? Nascosto nel suo bel palazzo d'oro invece che sul campo al fianco dei suoi uomini? Era così terrorizzato il Padre degli dèi?  
Styrkárr rise e rise ancora lasciando cadere altri fulmini, a decine, sull'armata di Asgard. Presto sarebbe crollata e, con un esercito inesauribile come quello creato dall'Incantatrice, il trionfo era solo questione di attimi.  
Mjolnir cantava, _piangeva_ nella sua mano, la sua forza senza eguali che lo avrebbe portato in breve ad avere sotto i piedi il cadavere di Odino.  
Ancora una risata, folle, mentre il pianto diveniva lamento e i brividi sotto la sua pelle presero a pungere come mille scintille.  
«Cosa...?» sospirò guardando l'arma. Era ancora sua, la sentiva, poteva farne ciò che voleva eppure era come se stesse cercando di dirgli qualcosa.  
Ancora una scossa, ancora un lamento.  
Serrò la stretta sull'impugnatura benché la percepisse divenire sempre più calda, sempre più pesante.  
Poi capì.  
«Odino!» ringhiò cercandolo con lo sguardo.  
Quel maledetto!  
Mjolnir continuò a piangere e Styrkárr iniziò a temere.  
«Uccideteli! Uccidete tutti questi cani Aesir!» urlò verso l'esercito continuando a colpire con saette e fulmini, mentre le sue dita facevano sempre più fatica a restare attorno a quel martello.

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Era un mondo piccolo, un mondo inutile, abitato da altrettante inutili creature.  
Aveva combattuto per quel mondo, lo ricordava, eppure non ricordava il perché. Per quale ragione li avesse difesi, Thor non lo sapeva. Non se lo chiedeva, perché tutto ciò che contava era soddisfare i desideri della sua regina.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l'alta costruzione. Ignorò i patetici uomini che cercarono di interporsi fra lui e la sua meta. La spada divenne vento e spazzò via tutti. Il vento aumentò mentre ne faceva ruotare l'elsa nel palmo e si ritrovò a volare in direzione della cima.  
La sua missione era lì, la sua missione aspettava di essere portata a compimento. Una vittoria e mai nessuna sconfitta, in nome della sua signora e regina Amora.  
I piedi toccarono il duro spiazzare grigio. Thor non si guardò intorno, puntò dritto davanti a sé verso la porta chiusa che aprì con un calcio. Scale e altre scale. Uomini e altri uomini. Soldati inutili da eliminare con pochi fendenti.  
Il bianco mantello volteggiava alle sue spalle, la mano stretta attorno al dono più caro che avesse mentre divorava con vigore una rampa dopo l'altra.  
Ancora una porta, un fischio fastidioso. La spada divenne fuoco e bruciò.  
I volti con cui si scontrò stavolta li conosceva, conosceva i loro nomi e sapeva che aveva lottato a loro fianco.  
La donna disse qualcosa, Thor la colpì con la lama mentre lei cercava di evitare l'affondo. L'arciere gli scagliò contro una freccia e ancora una.  
La spada era ora ghiaccio e l'intera stanza si coprì di brina.  
Le frecce caddero a terra come cristalli senza vita, i corpi fragili dei due presero a tremare.  
«Fermati! Thor, fermati!»  
Ascoltò quelle parole ma non le udì davvero.  
Lo scontro fu rapido, e la donna cadde a terra con un profondo squarcio nell'addome. L'arciere urlò. Non sprecò tempo a ucciderli. Non era stato questo il suo comando.  
Afferrò il collo dell'uomo con l'arco e strinse forte subendo calci e pugni finché la sua forza non si affievolì insieme alla vita che bruciava nei suoi occhi.  
«Dov'è?» chiese. L'arciere tentò di parlare mentre gli stringeva le mani attorno al polso. Thor lo sollevò da terra e alzò lo sguardo per guardare il suo volto perdere il colore naturale.  
«Dov'è?» chiese ancora allentando appena la presa.  
«Che diavolo vuoi...? Thor... smett-ila» rispose affannoso l'arciere.  
 _Clint..._  
Erano stati amici.  
Erano amici?  
Sentì un brivido, un forte calore alle tempie. Serrò la mascella e il pugno attorno alla gola.  
«Dove si trova Jane Foster?» chiese stavolta con voce rabbiosa. «Rispondimi e non ti spezzerò il collo.»  
«Non p-puoi fare del male a... Jane... Thor, tu la a-mi, lei...»  
«DOV'È?» L'intera stanza tremò sotto il suo urlo ma la risposta non venne.  
L'arciere assottigliò lo sguardo e mostrò i denti come una bestia pronta a dar battaglia prima di morire.  
«Fottiti!»  
L'osso del collo, glielo avrebbe spezzato e poi avrebbe setacciato ogni stanza finché non l'avesse trovata.  
“ _Un solo cuore, amore mio. Solo un cuore per avere la mia eterna gratitudine_.”  
Il cuore di Jane Foster, e Thor glielo avrebbe consegnato ancora grondante di sangue.  
Strinse le dita, rubò altra aria a quell'umano e poi...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] **Brísingamen** è un gioiello magico che secondo la mitologia appartiene alla Dea Freyja. [[Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Br%C3%ADsingamen)].  
> \---------------------  
> Sono costretta a ripetermi ma, davvero, le scene di azione non sono proprio il mio forte. Questo capitolo e il successivo sono stati per me motivo di grande insicurezza perché boh, mi facevano semplicemente defecare ^^'  
> Ma non sono in cerca di blande rassicurazioni.  
> Spero solo che sia stato decente. Solo questo.  
> Come preannunciato anche il 33 sarà un capitolo di azione(?) ma avremo anche il più importante dei risvolti.  
> Con questo non aggiungo altro e vi saluto chiedendovi infine di perdonare il cliffhanger bastardo.  
> Alla prossima!


	33. Coraggio e follia

***

Una fitta al polpaccio destro gli fece allentare la presa. L'arciere cadde a terra privo di sensi e Thor si voltò per incrociare lo sguardo della donna stesa al suolo che si teneva la ferita all'addome con un braccio e con l'altro impugnava uno strano oggetto, ed era stato quello a colpirlo: una pistola, riusciva a ricordarlo.  
«Morirai, donna!» La minacciò senza però riuscire a tenere fede a quella promessa quando si ritrovò gettato con violenza contro il muro. La spada cadde a terra e un rivolo di sangue scivolò dal suo labbro inferiore. Thor lo pulì con il dorso della mano.  
Udì il ruggito e poi scorse la verde creatura a pochi metri, al di là della parete completamente distrutta.

 

 

*

 

 

Tony corse come un dannato per le scale. Gli ascensori erano fuori uso. Maledetta sicurezza centralizzata!  
« _Sto mandando una squadra, Stark!_ »  
Scosse il capo saltando a tre a tre le scale.  
«Non dire cazzate, Nick! Ce ne occupiamo noi qui» rispose con il fiato corto mentre percorreva il corridoio.  
« _L'ultima volta ve lo siete lasciati scappare. Non voglio che-_ »  
«Stammi a sentire: quando Thor tornerà in sé non sarà per nulla piacevole dirgli che ha ammazzato decine di agenti a mani nude. Abbiamo Hulk! Ci basta questo, e poi me la sbrigo io con le riparazioni della Tower... come al solito.»  
Fury tacque ma Tony lo udì mormorare sottovoce qualcosa.  
« _Ok, nessuno entrerà ma metterò un perimetro di sicurezza attorno alla Torre, chiaro? Nessun civile deve essere coinvolto nella vostra operazione di gruppo!_ »  
«Assolutamente d'accordo. Ora, se volessi scusarmi, devo cercare di mantenere in vita un'astrofisica»  
« _Aspetta, che-_ »  
Ma Tony terminò la chiamata prima che potesse udire altri richiami in Fury Style.  
Quando Thor era ricomparso nessuno di loro se lo aspettava. Non era neanche riuscito a fermare la squadra di sorveglianza delle Stark Industries che era corsa a difesa della struttura.  
Jarvis riportava che nessuno era stato ferito in modo grave ma doveva muoversi a far evacuare la Torre il prima possibile.  
Ci fu ancora una scossa. Di certo avevano sfondato un'altra parete.  
Raggiunse poi la stanza e chiese a Jarvis di aprire la porta chiusa dall'esterno.  
Si ritrovò immediatamente il viso di Pepper di fronte.  
«Che diamine succede, Tony?»  
«Nulla di grave, tesoro» rispose cercando di ritrovare un respiro più pacato. C'era anche Jane accanto a Pepper.  
«Nulla di grave?» ribatté esasperata Pepper. «Ci stanno attaccando! Bruce-» La seconda scossa la fece cadere fra le sue braccia, mentre Jane si poggiò alla parete.  
«Devi lasciare la Torre. Adesso!»  
Tony non aveva intenzione di mettere ancora in pericolo la sua vita, non a causa di quel idiota di Thor! «Happy si sta occupando di evacuare ogni reparto. Prendi le scale di emergenza e vattene da qui.» La invitò stringendola per le braccia. «Capito?»  
Convincerla con così poco sarebbe stato solo un sogno, e infatti Pepper si liberò presto dalla sua presa e lo guardò come avesse detto la cosa più stupida del mondo.  
«Chi è stavolta?» gli chiese e lui esitò. In quell'esitazione trovò lo sguardo della Foster e la risposta giunse silente a entrambe.  
Pepper si voltò verso la donna e respirò a fondo tenendo le labbra incollate.  
Si udivano in lontananza le urla di Hulk e colpi di una forza spaventosa che stavano mettendo a dura prova la solidità della sua casa.  
«Pep, ascoltami. Aiuta Happy a far uscire tutti. Io devo tornare dagli altri. Ok? E ti prego, non dire di no altrimenti-»  
«Ok, Tony.» Lo zittì accettando il suo compito. Ma quando chiese a Jane di seguirla Tony fu costretto a fermarla.  
«No, Jane resta qui. Me ne occupo io» disse comprendendo la confusione sul viso di entrambe.  
Prese un respiro e disse ciò che sapeva sarebbe stata una bella batosta per l'astrofisica.  
«Lui è qui per lei,» affermò e poi si rivolse direttamente alla dottoressa. «Non possiamo rischiare che scateni una guerra per correrti dietro. Qui sarai al sicuro, Jane, e potremmo arginare il suo raggio di azione. So cosa-»  
«Va bene,» rispose lei tagliando corto. «Non voglio che nessuno rischi a causa mia.»  
«Ma Tony-»  
«Sarà al sicuro, tesoro. Te lo prometto.» Rassicurò la sua compagna e cercò di essere il più convincente possibile, benché sapesse di non essere nella condizione di promettere nulla.  
L'ennesimo colpo provocò la caduta di alcuni calcinacci dal soffitto.  
«Adesso vai.»  
Pepper annuì e raggiunse le scale in breve mentre si metteva in contatto con Happy. Restati soli, Tony si avvicinò alla Foster e la guardò negli occhi. Jane aveva di certo una bella tempra se ancora non era crollata dopo tutto quel casino che l'aveva vista vittima, dopo aver avuto anche il coraggio di affrontare quella lingua biforcuta chiusa in gattabuia.  
«È qui per uccidermi, vero?»  
Sforzò un sorriso.  
«Beh, magari vuole solo riprendersi i regali che ti ha fatto,» scherzò e Jane sorrise tristemente.  
«Tony...» Poi il sorriso si spense. «Non fategli del male. Non è lui, è solo... è solo...»  
«Quest'attacco non è casuale, Jane. Sono certo che su Asgard sta accadendo qualcosa e che Steve farà la sua parte.» Provò a rassicurarla. «Dobbiamo solo guadagnare tempo.»  
«Ok, allora dove andiamo?»  
Alla domanda di Jane guardò verso le scale: c'era solo un posto in tutta la struttura dove sarebbe stata abbastanza al sicuro. Solo uno.

 

 

*

 

 

Loki fissò il soffitto che continuava a far piovere sottili granelli di intonaco.  
Era ancora allungato sulla sua branda, quando l'attacco era iniziato non si era mosso da lì, non aveva emesso un solo fiato.  
Stark non era nuovo ad attacchi diretti alla sua dimora, più di una volta proprio lui si era dilettato nel testare la solidità di quella struttura anche solo per vedere la sua faccia infastidita dall'ennesimo _incidente_ che avrebbe distrutto la metà della sua Torre.  
L'autore o gli autori di quell'assalto potevano essere molteplici, eppure Loki era più che certo di conoscere con precisione il nome del mandante.  
Styrkárr non avrebbe mai rischiato di avere le tre essenze nel medesimo luogo, permettendo cosi a Odino una mossa per contrattaccarlo; e con Mjolnir nella sua mano e Sigyn ad Asgard, c'era solo una manovra che poteva attuare.  
E se Styrkárr era prevedibile, Amora era scontata: se _lui_ era lì su suo comando poteva volere solo una cosa.  
Nonostante l'eco lontana della lotta Loki udì comunque il rumore dei passi, e quando Stark saltò giù dalle scale con lei al suo fianco si tirò a sedere con un sorriso divertito.  
«Avevi ragione, alla fine: è tornato per te.» Rise dell'espressione di rabbia e dolore sul suo viso. Sciocca, piccola mortale...  
«Ehi, sta' zitto!» blaterò Stark mentre si avvicinava al vetro. «Avanti, esci.»  
Loki guardò la porta trasparente che si apriva e si alzò in piedi avvicinandosi alla soglia ma senza varcarla.  
«Ah... ho capito» sospirò poi studiando i bordi dell'apertura. «Vuoi chiuderla qui dentro, giusto? Beh, Stark, non credo che questa piccola gabbia di cristallo le salverà la vita.» Quando i suoi occhi ritrovarono quelli di Jane, Loki riuscì a leggere l'odio che provava, il suo rancore, perfino la sua paura. «Tic-tac, Jane... il tuo tempo sta per scadere.» Sorrise ancora, con una nota di palese divertimento.  
Lei fece un passo e gli fu di fronte. Loki aspettò che lo colpisse, che lo ingiuriasse, non si sarebbe neanche sorpreso se si fosse ritrovato sul viso la sua saliva, e invece Jane lo superò e varcò la soglia entrando nella cella.  
«Coraggio, fuori dalle scatole tu.» Stark lo afferrò letteralmente per la maglia e lo tirò fuori. Loki glielo permise perché stava ancora guardando incuriosito il viso di Jane che adesso era alle sue spalle.  
La porta di vetro poi si richiuse e Stark lo obbligò a guardare il suo di viso, tenendo fra le dita la sua maglia e fronteggiandolo a muso duro.  
«Stammi a sentire. Qui nessuno ha voglia di preservare la tua vita ma ho promesso alla strafiga mora di riconsegnarti tutto intero e mi dispiacerebbe non rispettare gli accordi presi con una signora, perciò trovati un buco e restaci. O scappa, non mi importa, tanto ti ritroveremo ovunque andrai. Chiaro?»  
«Dovrei scappare, Stark? E perché mai? Voglio essere in prima fila mentre vi uccidete a vicenda... E mentre lei muore per mano del suo grande amore.»  
Tony lo spintonò ma poi lo lasciò andare lanciandogli solo uno sguardo che non ebbe alcun interesse a definire.  
«Qui sarai al sicuro,» rassicurò la donna. «E ignora questa testa di cazzo» ringhiò prima di prendere le scale.  
Loki lo guardò sparire e poi si volse verso il vetro, ormai abituato a vedere dalla parete opposta.  
«Non ho paura, non di lui» affermò la donna.  
«Dovresti, perché se è venuto per prendere la tua vita allora prenderà la tua vita,» ribatté. «Soggiogato o meno, Thor non ha mai amato fallire.»  
Sebbene tacque, Loki vide la sua gola sussultare.  
Ne gioì.

 

 

*

 

 

Natasha si trascinò accanto a Clint e gli controllò le pulsazioni. Erano basse ma il suo cuore ancora batteva.  
Sospirò e strinse i denti quando avvertì la ferita pungere. Non era profonda come pensava, forse non aveva leso neanche alcun organo vitale, di certo però aveva un paio di costole incrinate e la sua spalla destra era slogata.  
Fece perno sul braccio ancora illeso e cercò di tirarsi a sedere. Poggiò la schiena contro la parete e afferrò la maglia di Clint per tirarlo accanto a lei. Adagiò la sua testa sulle sue gambe e respirò lentamente per non rendere la ferita ancora più profonda.  
Hulk era giunto in tempo, Hulk era l'unico che poteva fermare quell'essere che aveva le sembianze di Thor.  
«Jarvis?» chiamò con voce rauca attraverso l'auricolare.  
« _Mi dica, agente Romanoff._ »  
«Dove sono?» chiese deglutendo a fatica.  
« _Al dodicesimo livello. Se il ritmo dello scontro non rallenta, in breve distruggeranno anche l'ultima dozzina di piani. La sicurezza della struttura non è però stata compromessa._ »  
«Bene, almeno una buona notizia.» Mancava solo che l'intera Torre crollasse sotto i loro piedi. «Stark ha ricevuto il mio messaggio?»  
« _Si, agente Romanoff. La dottoressa Foster è stata condotta nella stanza più sicura della Tower ma il signor Stark mi impedisce di rivelarne l'ubicazione esatta. Protocollo necessario per preservarne la sicurezza._ »  
«Sì, certo...» mormorò ancora Natasha chiudendo per qualche secondo gli occhi.  
Il pavimento tremò sotto le sue gambe e fu costretta a riaprire lo sguardo. Attraverso la parete crollata di fronte poteva scorgere quella che era stata fino a poche ore prima la loro sala riunioni, con la macchinetta di caffè espresso con miscela colombiana, con il distributore di merendine voluto da Clint, con il tavolo di vetro adesso in frantumi su cui si accasciava Bruce quando credeva che nessuno lo vedesse, e dormiva con il capo poggiato sulle braccia. La bandiera sul muro era ora a terra, coperta dai detriti, e la grande A sulla porta era sparita, insieme alla porta stessa.  
Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo sul viso ancora assopito di Clint. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte e trattenne un gemito di dolore.  
«Capitano...» mormorò fra sé. «Qualunque cosa tu stia facendo per risolvere questa situazione, per favore, sbrigati.»

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Linn guardò i suoi occhi. Non disse nulla, non comprendeva.  
«Hai capito, Linn?» Ma quando Sigyn glielo chiese annuì.  
«Sì, ho capito.»  
«Bene.»  
L'abbracciò, e in quell'abbraccio avvertì la sua paura e i suoi timori.  
Tenne per sé ogni domanda, tenne per sé ogni dubbio.  
«Ora troviamo un luogo dove sarai al sicuro.»  
La seguì mentre si allontanava dalla balconata, mentre allontanava la guerra e le fiamme, mentre Linn si chiedeva dove fosse Steve, come stesse, e quando quella guerra sarebbe durata.  
«Sigyn?» La chiamò mentre scendevano una lunga scalinata.  
Lei si voltò e Linn non disse nulla. Sigyn le sorrise e le prese la mano.  
«Andrà tutto bene, Linn,» le ribadì. «Te lo prometto.»  
E Linn le credette.

 

 

*

 

 

Steve si ritrovò con un ginocchio sul terreno fangoso.  
Tossì forte e vide gocce di sangue cadere sulla terra.  
Il polmone, forse lo stomaco.  
Stava cadendo a pezzi.  
Fece leva sull'ascia e si rimise in piedi, la caviglia mandò una scossa di dolore quando poggiò la pianta del piede. Era coperto di ustioni e ferite, eppure la più fastidiosa era quella dannata caviglia.  
Dovette ritrovare presto l'attenzione quando fu attaccato da due esseri.  
Bloccò l'affondo di uno mentre colpiva l'altro all'addome. Ruotò poi lascia abbassando il capo in modo da colpire anche il nemico dall'altro lato, caddero entrambi a terra privi di vita.  
Il caldo era però insopportabile; per colpa di quelle creature, la vegetazione era in fiamme. Gli arbusti e gli alberi, alti e antichi, bruciavano e le loro foglie cadevano come petali di fuoco sulle teste dei soldati.  
Respirare iniziava a fare male e il sangue che continuava a sputare non era per nulla un buon segno.  
Si pulì la bocca e bagnò le labbra screpolate e ferite. Doveva continuare a lottare, doveva resistere finché avesse avuto ancora sangue da sputare e ossa da ingessare.  
«Capitano, prendi!»  
Voltò il capo verso la voce, era Hogun che gli stava lanciando contro quella che sembrava una pietra.  
Poggiò l'ascia e l'afferrò guardandola confuso.  
«Cos'è?» chiese e l'asgardiano gli si avvicinò con un sorriso sul viso provato dalla lotta.  
«Frantumala sulle tue ferite. Ti aiuterà.»  
Prima che potesse chieder altro, Hogun era corso in direzione di altri avversari e Steve si ritrovò al momento in solitudine a guardare quella pietra, con la sola compagnia di cadaveri avvolti dalle fiamme.

 

 

*

 

 

C'erano quasi, il vincolo si stava sciogliendo.  
L'anima di Thor si stava allontanando da quella del Vanr e dovevano solo tenerla separata finché il terrestre non avesse compiuto il suo incarico.  
Odino aprì gli occhi, dapprima celati per aumentare l'energia del rito, e guardò il viso di Frigga, cosparso di gocce di sudore, le sue mani poggiate contro l'Albero dell'Eterno tremavano, le sue labbra tremavano.  
Non avrebbe lasciato che la sua sposa soffrisse ancora.  
Erano vicini, non restava che compiere l'ultimo atto.

 

 

*

 

 

No, non poteva essere.  
Styrkárr sentì la mano bruciare, come fosse bagnata dal più letale dei veleni. Le dita si sciolsero senza che potesse impedirlo e Mjolnir cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
Il suo cuore batté forte, sempre più forte, sempre più rabbiosamente.  
Abbassò la mano e afferrò di nuovo l'arma, riuscì a sollevarla di pochi centimetri prima che fosse costretto ad abbandonarla.  
«Non puoi ribellarti a me!» ringhiò. «Io governo la tua potenza. Mia è l'anima del tonante! Mia sarà la vittoria!»  
Avvolse entrambe le mani attorno al martello ma stavolta fu impossibile anche solo tenere i palmi poggiati contro l'impugnatura.  
L'Incantatrice! Lei aveva il dovere di...  
Non riuscì neanche a dire il suo nome. Anche la sua gola prese a bruciare come inghiottisse mille tizzoni ardenti. Si strinse il collo con le mani e crollò in ginocchio sul terreno.  
Non riusciva a respirare, il suo petto era come lacerato, era come se qualcuno lo stesse tagliando nel mezzo con una lama, e Styrkárr sapeva bene chi ne era la causa.

 

 

*

 

 

Stava schivando un nuovo assalto quando sentì un brivido solcargli la pelle. Steve abbatté la creatura e si fermò. La pietra di Hogun aveva alleviato il dolore alla caviglia e sembrava che secondo dopo secondo ogni ferita diventasse più lieve. Forse quel brivido era un effetto collaterale di quella cura ma poi lo avvertì ancora, e poi udì una voce.  
 _Va'... è tempo._  
Conosceva quella voce, era quella di Odino ed era come se glielo stesse sospirando all'orecchio. Conosceva anche ciò che voleva dire.  
Sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo verso la collina dove aveva visto Styrkárr lanciare saette e lo rivide lì, nel medesimo luogo eppure qualcosa era cambiato. Era in ginocchio, inerme, ma soprattutto, Mjolnir non era più nella sua mano.  
 _Va'..._  
Prese un respiro, il fuoco era ormai alto e il sudore bagnava perfino le sue ciglia. Lasciò cadere a terra l'ascia che gli era stata donata da Volstagg, quell'ascia con cui aveva ucciso bestie che non pensava potessero esistere al di fuori dell'Inferno, e strinse il suo scudo.  
«Capitano? Che succede?» chiese Fandral.  
Steve continuò a guardare la collina.  
Doveva andare.  
«Guardatemi le spalle!» ordinò e iniziò a correre.  
Corse fra le fiamme, il sangue e la morte. Corse fra i nemici e i soldati, saltò le carcasse e i corpi feriti dei coraggiosi asgardiani e puntò dritto verso quel martello, la cui sagoma si stagliava nel cielo ormai rosso come lava.  
Il cuore picchiava così forte da sembrare quello di qualcun altro. Mentre divorava i metri, Steve pensò a Thor, a ciò che gli aveva promesso, ripensò ai suoi amici sulla Terra che confidavano in lui, ripensò a Linn alla quale aveva giurato di salvare Asgard e le sue genti, ripensò allo sguardo di Odino, allo sguardo di un padre che sapeva di aver sbagliato e che forse era solo troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo.  
Ripensò a quell'unica speranza che era letteralmente fra le sue mani.  
Le gambe spinsero con più vigore, ormai non c'era più alcun dolore e, se c'era, Steve non lo sentiva. Giunse alle pendici del piccolo colle e salì veloce, affondando ad ogni falcata nella terra inumidita dal sangue.  
Quando arrivò in cima, Styrkárr lo guardò: c'era un sentimento oscuro nel suo sguardo, un'energia malvagia che gli aleggiava intorno.  
Steve ignorò i suoi occhi, i suoi gemiti soffocati, le sue mani che cercavano di fare perno per sollevarsi. Rimase inerme, Styrkárr, piegato su se stesso mentre Steve cancellava la distanza che lo divideva da quell'arma.  
Non aveva mai avuto occasione di sfiorarla, non aveva mai neanche avuto desiderio di toccare un'arma con un tale potere, forse per rispetto verso Thor, forse per rispetto verso Mjolnir stesso.  
Un passo dopo l'altro, mentre il respiro caldo bruciava nei polmoni dolenti.  
Steve tenne il suo scudo al braccio sinistro e allungò la mano destra verso quell'impugnatura. Le sue dita parvero quasi tremare, ma non aveva tempo per tentennare.  
 _Devo farcela!_  
Nel momento esatto in cui strinse il pugno, avvertì una leggera scossa attraversare il suo avambraccio e vibrare fin dentro al petto.  
Sentì poi un dolce sibilo, quasi un canto, quando lo sollevò senza neanche accusarne il peso.  
 

 

*

 

 

Amora si voltò all'istante mentre sentiva il suo incantesimo sbriciolarsi.  
Non si era resa conto di ciò che stava accadendo, accecata dalla rabbia e dalla smania di uccidere quell'impertinente donna.  
Scorse il terrestre sulla collina con il pugno stretto attorno a Mjolnir, e Styrkárr a terra, incapace perfino di stare in piedi sulle sue gambe.  
«Maledetto!» ringhiò pronta a impedire a quell'umano di fare qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente di fare, sebbene fosse facile intuire quale era il suo scopo.  
«Dove credi di andare?!»  
Si ritrovò a picchiare il viso al suolo polveroso quando Sif le saltò letteralmente addosso. Provò a liberarsi di lei, ma finì solo con il voltarsi e mostrarle il volto che la guerriera colpì con violenza.  
L'attacco fu talmente brutale che Amora non ebbe neanche occasione di pronunziare un solo sortilegio per fermarla.  
«È finita, Amora!» affannò Sif mentre le spaccava lo zigomo con un pugno. «Hai perso... l'hai perso.»  
«Non questa volta...» sibilò approfittando dell'attimo in cui Sif recuperò fiato. Disegnò una runa con l'indice e spedì la donna a una decina di metri di distanza.  
Poggiò poi un ginocchio a terra per rimettersi in piedi. Il viso le doleva e così l'addome, ma nulla le avrebbe impedito di fermare quel piccolo insetto.  
«Thor mi appartiene» affermò pulendosi le labbra sanguinanti e guardando Sif che si rialzava. «È mio.»  
«Lui preferirebbe essere morto anziché sottostare ai tuoi folli comandi, strega!» sentenziò poi l'asgardiana. «Affrontami, sconfiggimi. Uccidimi! Perché solo così ti lascerò andare, Amora.»  
Amora si voltò a guardare il terrestre e poi tornò con lo sguardo in quello della donna.  
Non avrebbe raggiunto Midgard, né potuto fare nulla per far riavere a Thor la sua anima. Non c'era alcuna speranza che riuscisse a spezzare il legame con cui lei e Loki l'avevano vincolata a quella di Styrkárr, e la voglia di prendere la vita di Sif era troppo forte.  
Sorrise passandosi la lingua sui denti per lavare ogni traccia di sangue.  
«Porterò la tua testa da lui affinché la schiacci sotto i piedi.» Le promise sinistra.  
Sif recuperò la sua spada e il suo scudo e le mostrò il più fiero degli sguardi.  
«Fatti sotto allora, perché intendo fare lo stesso, Incantatrice.»

 

 

*

 

 

Ce l'aveva fatta. Odino avvertiva l'energia di Mjolnir unirsi a quella del terrestre. Ma l'anima di Thor era ora ancora legata a quella di quel traditore Vanr e il rito avrebbe dovuto tenerle entrambe soffocate finché Rogers non avesse concluso la sua missione.  
 _Heimdall..._ sibilò Odino nella sua mente mentre chiamava quella del fido alleato... _Aprigli la via._  
Dopo qualche frammento di attimo sentì chiara la sua risposta.  
 _Sarà fatto, mio re._

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Iron Man giunse nella stanza e scoprì sia la Vedova che il Falco a terra, sebbene la donna fosse ancora cosciente.  
Si avvicinò e piegò un ginocchio accanto al corpo del compagno per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.  
«È tutto ok, Stark» sospirò Natasha con il viso più pallido del solito.  
«Non direi proprio» ribatté lui sollevando fra le braccia Clint. «Nick è fuori. Si occuperà di lui.» Poi la guardò attraverso il casco della Mark ma tenne sulla lingua ogni raccomandazione di resistere. Di certo lo avrebbe mandato a quel paese senza pensarci due volte.  
Senza indugiare oltre volò fuori dalla parete distrutta per raggiungere una delle squadre allineate alla base della Tower.  
«Che diamine è successo?» chiese immediatamente Nick vedendolo atterrare.  
Tony gli lasciò soltanto cadere il corpo privo di sensi di Barton fra le braccia e tornò a sollevarsi dal suolo.  
«Cure immediate» comandò e volò verso il piano in cui Natasha era ancora seduta sul pavimento con le spalle contro il muro.  
«Vieni, tocca a te,» disse avvicinandosi per sollevarla ma la Romanoff rise scuotendo la testa e tenendosi l'addome che sanguinava.  
«Non abbandono mai il campo di battaglia finché la missione non è compiuta.»  
Testarda di una russa.  
«Stark!» La udì poi litigare mentre la raccoglieva fra le braccia.  
«Taci, rossa. Ho una nuova missione per te: restare viva.»  
Natasha lo guardò con rabbia e quel sentimento di impotenza che doveva farle male, e avvolse le braccia attorno alle sue spalle.  
«Non sei il mio capo...» mormorò con una smorfia di dolore mentre Tony prendeva quota.  
«Lo so. Cap è il tuo boss e sono certo che sarebbe d'accordo con me. »  
La Vedova non disse più nulla e si lasciò condurre fino alla squadra di soccorso. Tony le diede l'incarico di informare Nick e soprattutto di tenerlo fuori da quell'edificio.  
Sapeva che Natasha Romanoff poteva portare a compimento anche due missioni nello stesso momento.  
Sollevò il capo verso l'alto quando presero a cadere interi pezzi di pareti e acciaio.  
Bruce stavolta avrebbe dovuto contribuire a ripagare almeno il 30% dei danni.

 

 

*

 

 

Jane sentiva il suo cuore battere furioso e il fiato spezzarsi ogni volta che immetteva aria. A ogni colpo che udiva, a ogni scossa che rischiava di farle perdere l'equilibrio, il cuore batteva più forte.  
Loki se ne stava seduto tranquillamente sulla scrivania sul fondo della stanza, incurante dei calcinacci che cadevano dal soffitto, del pavimento che tremava, della paura che bruciava nei suoi occhi.  
Loki sedeva, silente a gambe incrociate, e la guardava con un sorriso glaciale.  
Provò rabbia, più di quella che avrebbe creduto di poter ancora provare e avrebbe soltanto voluto ucciderlo con le sue stesse mani.  
Se solo Thor lo avesse fatto tanto tempo fa, se solo...  
Si sentì così debole. Gli stava dando quello che voleva, stava diventando una creatura viscida e spregevole. Stava diventando come lui; provava gli stessi sentimenti orribili e lo stesso buio nell'anima.  
«Hai davvero intenzione di restare lì a guardare?» gli chiese sottolineando tutto l'astio che l'avvolgeva.  
«Oh, certo. Perché dovrei perdermi un tale meraviglioso evento?! Thor che uccide la donna che ama sotto l'influsso di una donna che ha amato.» Poi rise velenoso e crudele. «Perché lui l'amava, sai? Voleva che fosse la sua regina. E anche se Amora è una puttana manipolatrice, sarebbe stata di certo una regina più degna di te, Jane Foster. Almeno non avrebbe reso il futuro re di Asgard vedovo nel giro di qualche decennio.»  
«Quanto piacere provi a farmi del male?... È questa la tua unica soddisfazione?» La sua voce tremò attraverso quella domanda. Perché il silenzio di Thor l'aveva ferita, le sue bugie, i suoi segreti. Tutta quella vita che non sapeva avesse vissuto era stata una ferita che non si sarebbe richiusa facilmente.  
Loki sorrideva ma piano, mentre Hulk urlava in lontananza, ogni maschera si sciolse da quel viso pallido, e quegli occhi verdi tanto inquietanti quanto magnetici sembrarono divenire più _umani_.  
«Non sono io a farti del male, Jane. È stato lui, è stato Thor a prendere il tuo cuore e romperlo.»  
Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e se ne vergognò. «Lui ha questa capacità innata di essere dannatamente crudele con chi dice di amare.»  
“ _Quel cuore è mio perché nessuno potrà mai cancellare il dolore che gli ho causato e che lui ha causato a me._ ”  
«Chi è Hela?» domandò poi, ripensando alle sue parole, ripensando ai suoi occhi che anche mentre pronunziavano quel nome sembravano gli occhi di un uomo ferito, e non di un mostro assassino.  
Loki sorrise e abbassò il capo.  
«Non vuoi saperlo davvero, credimi» rispose.  
«Perché? Perché mi ferirebbe ancora?»  
«No, perché te lo farebbe odiare.»  
Restò silente alle sue parole ed ebbe vero timore di scendere ancora più a fondo in quell'abisso di dolore che era il loro legame.  
«Hela...» sospirò e Loki la guardò ancora. «È il motivo perché tu lo odi... Non è così?»  
Ancora un sorriso, stavolta di una straordinaria dolcezza, una dolcezza di cui Jane non lo avrebbe mai ritenuto capace, un sorriso che assurdamente ricordava quello di Thor.  
«Lei è il motivo per cui non l'ho mai davvero fatto.»  
Sussultò.  
«Lei?»  
Ci fu ancora una scossa, stavolta di spaventosa forza che la catapultò a terra.  
Perfino Loki cadde dalla scrivania e si appoggiò ad essa per rimettersi in piedi.  
«Credo che il tempo delle confidenze si sia esaurito.» Era tornata la maschera, era tornato il ghigno, era tornato il vecchio Loki. «Ed anche il tuo di tempo, dottoressa Foster.»

 

 

*

 

 

Quella spada era una spina nel fianco. Anzi, una spina nel suo culo metallico.  
Non esisteva modo per togliergliela dalle mani, non esisteva neanche modo per “spegnerla”. Di qualunque materiale fosse fatta era indistruttibile e anche parecchio pericolosa.  
La stanza prese fuoco nell'attimo in cui il fendente destinato al polpaccio di Hulk tagliò di netto il muro.  
Tony provò con ogni singola arma presente nella sua Mark, ma nessuna di esse sembrava efficace.  
La struttura della Torre inoltre stava subendo troppe sollecitazioni e un pericolo di crollo non sembrava più un'ipotesi così remota.  
Portare la lotta all'esterno sarebbe stato anche peggio, ma qualcosa dovevano inventarsi altrimenti sarebbero finiti tutti sotto quintali di cemento e acciaio e nonostante quello, Thor e la sua dannata spada sarebbero continuati ad essere una spina nel culo.  
Hulk anche iniziava a perdere colpi il che era tutto dire.  
Ringhiò, il gigante buono, e si avventò contro Thor afferrandolo per quel ridicolo mantello e facendo fuori un'altra colonna del suo soggiorno.  
«Toglietevi dalla mia strada, terrestri!» comandò loro Thor quando si rialzò in piedi. «Non è la vostra vita che voglio.»  
«Grazie per la clemenza, Lord Mantello Candido» mormorò Tony sparandogli contro qualche altro colpo.  
Altra mossa inutile.  
Thor rispose al suo attacco e Tony si ritrovò a colpire con le spalle il telaio d'acciaio della vetrata, i cui vetri erano ormai coriandoli taglienti sul pavimento. «Dannazione...»  
Di quel passo sarebbe andato presto a far compagnia a Clint.  
Hulk gli regalò qualche secondo per rimettersi in sesto mentre affrontava ancora Thor. Almeno potevano contare su di lui e...  
L'urlo che salì un attimo dopo fu tremendo. Tony sgranò gli occhi attraverso il suo casco mentre lo vedeva crollare sul pavimento. La spada, adesso completamente viola, affondata nel suo stomaco e il volto di Thor era una maschera di fredda crudeltà.  
L'amico verde era ancora in ginocchio, nel tentativo di togliersi la lama dalla carne con uno strano liquido che stava fuoriuscendo dalla ferita. Un liquido dello stesso inquietante colore viola che si mischiava con il sangue di Hulk, ma che nel momento che gocciolava a terra lasciava un solco.  
Non poteva essere, non poteva averlo fatto sul serio.  
«È veleno?» chiese incredulo Iron Man. Nessuna risposta era necessaria.  
«Hulk... male...»  mormorò la povera creatura con una smorfia di dolore sul volto. «Hulk male» ripeté sofferente e Tony si ritrovò a tremare di rabbia nella sua Mark.  
Thor nel mentre abbandonò la sua posizione e camminò verso di lui, lasciando alle spalle Hulk, con la sua spada ancora affondata nello stomaco.  
«Jane Foster. Dimmi dov'è?»  
Si sentì chiedere Tony e avrebbe solo voluto spaccargli la faccia a suon di pugni.  
Fu quello che fece.  
Al diavolo laser e altre cazzate, voleva solo farlo sanguinare con le sue mani.  
Thor cadde con le spalle a terra e Tony gli salì a cavalcioni addosso assestando un pugno dietro l'altro sul suo viso.  
«Pezzo di merda! Sei un lurido pezzo di merda, Thor! Che tu sia maledetto. Stupido ottuso asgardiano!» vomitò rabbioso senza fermarsi dal colpirlo.  
Thor subì il suo attacco silente, senza emettere un solo gemito di sofferenza, sebbene il suo viso iniziasse a essere bagnato di sangue. Gli afferrò poi entrambi i polsi metallici fra le mani e lo guardò.  
Tony respirava affannoso e il casco della Mark pareva soffocarlo ancora di più.  
Non riusciva più a muovere le mani, bloccate nella sua morsa.  
«Jarvis?» chiamò.  
« _Sì signore?_ »  
Thor lo colpì con una testata e poi ancora una.  
Tony cadde al suolo, sentendo la testa girare e le orecchie fischiare.  
«Rogers... digli...» bofonchiò tentando di sollevarsi. Il suo braccio fu ancora una volta fra le mani di Thor.  
« _Signore?_ »  
Ciò che Jarvis udì poi non fu un comando, solo un urlo, quando Thor gli spezzò di netto il braccio.

 

 

*

 

 

Le scosse cessarono. La polvere si poggiò silente sulle superfici. Fu silenzio.  
E sembrò essere anche più terrificante di quei suoni di battaglia.  
Jane guardò il soffitto, la cella, i vetri che avevano tremato sotto ogni sollecitudine della struttura ma che erano rimasti integri.  
Trascorsero secondi pesanti come ore e poi altri secondi ancora e non accadde nulla. Sembrava che la lotta fosse terminata, che tutto fosse finito.  
Guardò infine Loki, che non sorrideva più e che osservava il fondo delle scale.  
Non chiese cosa stesse aspettando, non chiese chi. Quando udì i passi, non chiese nulla, respirò solo a fondo mentre li sentiva avvicinare, mentre vedeva la sagoma entrare nel suo campo visivo, mentre il suo cuore cadeva a terra come un frutto troppo maturo.  
«Thor...» Le sue labbra si mossero da sole, la sua lingua pronunziò quel nome senza che lo volesse.  
Era lì, davanti a lei, ferito e sanguinante, che la guardava come se non la vedesse davvero. Era vuoto il fondo del suo sguardo, era privo di espressione il suo bel viso.  
Saettò con lo sguardo alle sue spalle, dove Loki era rimasto silente a osservare il tutto, con le spalle premute contro la parete e la bocca serrata in una linea rigida.  
«Jane Foster.»  
Al sentire la sua voce pronunciare il suo nome ebbe un brivido orrendo. Non era la voce di Thor, non c'era dolcezza né tenerezza nel suo tono, non c'era nulla in lui.  
Respirò con più affanno restando immobile mentre lo vedeva fare un passo di più verso il vetro che li divideva.  
Quando le fu ormai di fronte appoggiò il palmo contro la parete trasparente.  
Jane avrebbe voluto poggiare il suo contro quel vetro, chiedergli di tornare ad essere l'uomo che amava, che l'aveva fatta sentire speciale e unica come nessun altro, che l'aveva fatta sentire amata come non le era mai accaduto.  
 _Torna a essere Thor, il mio Thor._  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, avrebbe voluto piangere altre lacrime e altre ancora, ma ogni emozione ghiacciò quando quel palmo si chiuse in un pugno, quando Thor colpì con quel pugno il vetro fino a farlo tremare.

 

 

*

 

 

L'aveva guardato, una volta soltanto e poi l'aveva ignorato.  
Cosa c'era di così diverso? Cosa c'era in questo Thor che differiva dall'essere accanto a cui aveva vissuto per tanti secoli?  
Loki si ritrovò a porsi quella domanda mentre guardava le sue spalle allontanarsi per giungere alla cella.  
Le sue spalle, la sua schiena...  
 _La storia si ripete, dunque, fratello?_  
L'umana era spaventata eppure sembrava conservare una speranza nel fondo dei suoi occhi nocciola.  
Poi Thor colpì il vetro e il rumore sembrò essere da solo capace di frantumarlo.  
Loki sentì risuonare i successivi nel suo petto, come fosse il suo cuore che Thor stava colpendo con il pugno.  
Lo era stato, un tempo.  
Jane indietreggiò a ogni colpo finché non finì con le spalle contro la parete bianca.  
«Thor, sono io. Smettila, ti prego...» Le sentì supplicare con sofferenza, e Loki sapeva non era la morte a spaventarla quanto la mano che gliel'avrebbe donata.  
Aveva sempre sperato che fosse Thor un giorno a ucciderlo, sarebbe stato un modo degno con cui essere legati per sempre. Morire per mano di un fratello troppo amato e troppo odiato, far sì che fosse Thor a morire per mano sua.  
Morire insieme, uno accanto all'altro, morire come non erano stati capaci di vivere.  
I pugni si fecero più brutali, finché Thor non colpì la parete anche con i calci, eppure nulla parve scalfirla.  
Stark aveva avuto ragione quella volta: quella cella era il solo luogo in cui la donna avrebbe potuto trovare una parvenza di sicurezza. Ma era solo questione di tempo. Presto anche quella parete sarebbe crollata e Jane Foster, la donna mortale che tanto aveva odiato e disprezzato, sarebbe morta.  
Se anche Rogers fosse riuscito nel suo intento, se anche Odino e Freyja avessero messo fine alla minaccia di Styrkárr e Amora, se anche Thor fosse tornato ad essere il Dio del Tuono, nulla avrebbe potuto chiudere la ferita che avrebbe portato per sempre, sapendo di essere colui che aveva ucciso la donna che amava.  
Avrebbe potuto guardare i suoi occhi colpevoli, le sue mani che non sarebbero state mai più candide. Aveva ferito i suoi amici, il mondo che aveva giurato di proteggere, era stato il cane a guinzaglio di quella folle di Amora e per di più aveva strappato il cuore dal petto di Jane Foster.  
Sarebbe stata una vendetta di cui godere, la sua sofferenza avrebbe per sempre riflesso quella che aveva portato lui nel cuore per secoli, che avrebbe sempre portato. Quella colpa li avrebbe uniti come li aveva uniti quel peccato.  
Una crepa si disegnò sul vetro, sottile, e si allungò al successivo colpo.  
Bastava guardare e attendere e godere della sua distruzione.  
 _Con le tue mani, Thor. Sono state le tue mani a portare tanto dolore..._  
Avrebbe riso della sua sofferenza, avrebbe gioito della sua disperazione.  Quegli occhi di cielo non avrebbero mai più smesso di piangere, quegli occhi di cielo che tanto amava.  
 _Mi odierai, perché ho dato inizio a tutto questo. Mi odierai, fratello, come ho sempre desiderato._  
Eppure...  
“ _Io non sarei in grado di odiare qualcuno che amo, Loki. Per quanti aspetti oscuri possa avere, per quante ombre possano albergare nel suo cuore, io amerò sempre ognuna di quelle ombre... Sempre... anche quando quelle ombre avranno inghiottito ogni luce._ ”  
No, non era così. L'avrebbe odiato, Thor lo avrebbe odiato, Sigyn lo avrebbe odiato! Lei... lei...  
 _Odiami! Devi odiarmi!_  
Sentì quel vecchio dolore che tornava prepotente a bruciare la sua carne, lo sentì spandersi sotto ogni crepa che si disegnava sulla superficie trasparente, sotto ogni lacrima che lasciava gli occhi di Jane.  
Non l'avrebbe mai odiato, non _lei_ , non Thor.  
Avrebbe odiato se stesso perché il dolore che aveva portato Loki era stato Thor a causarlo e questo lo sapeva.  
E quella colpa sarebbe stata la sua vera morte.  
«Sono un folle...» sospirò fra sé mentre poggiava lo sguardo sulla piccola arma che sostava a terra, accanto alla scrivania, forse caduta durante una di quelle scosse.  
Si inginocchiò e la raccolse stringendola nella mano.  
La guardò, nera e pesante, mentre una sottile linea elettrica attraversava le due estremità in cima.  
«Sono sempre stato un folle.»  
Si bagnò le labbra e sorrise.  
Qualcosa diceva che una volta giunto in Hel, se ne sarebbe pentito.

 

 

*

 

 

Il vetro avrebbe ceduto. Pochi secondi, ancora pochi colpi e sarebbe esploso in mille schegge.  
Jane non riusciva neanche più a vedere il suo viso, tante erano le lacrime che le offuscavano la vista. Si portò una mano a coprire un gemito mentre Thor continuava a colpire con ferocia la parete, mentre continuava a guardarla come fosse solo un problema da eliminare. Senza alcun'emozione, alcun sentimento.  
Non c'era neanche odio nel suo sguardo. Non provava niente.  
«Smettila...» La sua voce era un fiato che fece fatica lei stessa a udire.  
La parete alle sue spalle era l'unica cosa che le impediva di crollare.  
Non poteva finire così, non poteva accettarlo.  
Guardò quegli occhi di ghiaccio ancora una volta prima che le fossero celati, prima che Thor li chiudesse con un ringhio e cadesse a terra sul suo ginocchio destro.  
Non capì cosa stesse accadendo finché non scorse Loki alle spalle di Thor con un taser nella mano e un ghigno sul viso.  
«Ci ho ripensato,» affermò. «Mi diverte troppo mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote.» Ancora un sorriso sinistro mentre balzava indietro nell'attimo in cui Thor si rialzava.  
«Tu!» tuonò Thor con rabbia. Jane vide Loki aprire le braccia con fare colpevole.  
«Un'ultima lotta. Solo tu e io... Che ne dici? Ti va, _fratello_?»  
E c'era tanta sofferenza in quel sorriso che Jane forse capì solo adesso una briciola del loro legame.  
«Io non sono tuo fratello, sporco Jotun.»  
«Oh, non sai quanto ho aspettato di sentirtelo dire.»  
Poi Thor lo attaccò e Jane avrebbe solo voluto chiudere gli occhi.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

«Capitano Rogers!»  
Steve si sentì chiamare con vigore e cercò nella folla che lottava quella voce. Era il guardiano Heimdall che combatteva con furia. Steve aspettò di avere i suoi occhi e poi capì.  
«Seguimi!»  
Annuì e corse nella stessa sua direzione sebbene fosse ancora su quella maledetta collina.  
Lo scudo al fianco e il martello stretto nella mano.  
Era incredibile. Ci era riuscito: l'aveva sollevato come fosse leggero come una piuma.  
Lo guardò ancora stordito poi alzò lo sguardo verso Heimdall che correva molto più velocemente di lui e Steve comprese che era diretto al ponte.  
Doveva consegnare il martello a Thor e Heimdall doveva sapere dove fosse.  
La sua sagoma diveniva sempre più piccola mentre balzava con incredibile agilità. Steve strinse i denti e cercò di tenere il suo ritmo, ma la caviglia iniziava a fare davvero male e non aveva più pietre da usare.  
Ebbe un'idea.  
Se era riuscito a sollevarlo magari sarebbe riuscito anche usarlo come faceva Thor.  
Si fermò con il fiatone e ne afferrò l'estremità.  
«Proviamoci» mormorò e iniziò a farlo ruotare. L'arma prese sempre più velocità finché Steve non sentì un'incredibile energia esplodere direttamente dal suo braccio.  
Lanciò poi il martello verso l'alto tenendo saldamente la presa e un attimo dopo stava volando verso il Bifrost.  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di guardare il campo di battaglia che si estendeva ai suoi piedi che si ritrovò a ruzzolare letteralmente sul ponte di cristallo.  
Perfino Mjolnir gli cadde dalle mani e scivolò via fermandosi miracolosamente solo a un paio di centimetri dal margine del ponte.  
Steve si rialzò passandosi una mano sulla fronte, mentre avvertiva una strana nausea salire dallo stomaco. La testa girava e tentò di scacciare il malessere dovuto alla caduta.  
Recuperò poi Mjolnir mentre attendeva che Heimdall lo raggiungesse.  
Il guardiano fu da lui in breve.  
«Non hai raccolto quell'arma per poi farla cadere nell'abisso dei mondi, Steven Rogers.»  
Non sapeva se fosse un richiamo o altro, sentì comunque l'imbarazzo farsi spazio fra le altri mille emozioni che cavalcavano nel suo petto.  
Heimdall tenne stretta la sua spada e la infilò in un ampia fessura al centro della cupola. Steve lo affiancò volgendo però lo sguardo alle sue spalle, verso il palazzo, verso la guerra, verso le grida dei coraggiosi soldati, verso le fiamme che avvolgevano la vegetazione.  
«Dov'è Thor?» chiese poi prestando nuovamente attenzione all'uomo.  
Un nuovo vortice prese a brillare dinanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Era uno spettacolo straordinario che non aveva avuto modo di vedere quando era giunto lì.  
«Su Midgard,» rispose. «Devi affrettarti, non c'è più tempo.»  
L'ultima frase lo agitò ma non chiese oltre. Si avvicinò alla soglia dove mille luci vorticavano accecanti.  
«Il destino di Asgard è nelle tue mani.»  
Steve sospirò.  
«Grazie per aver reso le cose più facili...» mormorò e poi fece un passo in avanti. Non riuscì a non chiudere gli occhi.

 

Sentì il suolo sotto i suoi piedi dopo pochi frammenti di tempo. Aprì le palpebre scoprendo così di trovarsi sulla cima della Tower, sulla pista di atterraggio sul cui cemento era ancora impresso il simbolo lasciato dall'arrivo di Sif.  
Poi un rumore lo obbligò a sollevare lo sguardo.  
Un jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sorvolava la zona. Si accorse che erano due. Pensò che qualcosa non andava.  
“ _Devi affrettarti, non c'è più tempo_.”  
Thor doveva essere lì alla Torre, il che voleva dire che...  
«Accidenti!»  
Si catapultò alla porta e saltò lesto le scale finché non si trovò davanti alla più totale delle devastazioni: intere pareti al suolo, polvere, calcinacci, vetri. Non c'erano però uomini a terra.  
Si guardò in giro cercando i suoi compagni con entrambe le mani impegnate.  
«Ehi, Stark? Dove sei?... Nat?... Bruce?»  
Provò a chiamarli ma nessuno rispose. Scese ancora un paio di piani saltando direttamente attraverso le voragini del pavimento. Era stato Thor a fare tutto questo?  
«Thor?» Provò a chiamare lui ma neanche allora ebbe risposta.  
Sentì tutti i lividi e le ferite pulsare nel momento in cui i suoi passi rallentavano e il respiro trovava il suo ritmo.  
Era passato un giorno, un solo giorno, e sembrava che tutto fosse andato in rovina.  
E se fosse stato tardi? Se Thor avesse fatto qualche gesto folle sotto il comando di Amora?  
Non riusciva neanche a pensarci.  
Si voltò ancora intorno. C'erano solo detriti e polvere. I mobili erano andati in frantumi e così i lampadari, perfino gli schermi di Tony e tutti i suoi oggetti moderni di cui tanto andava fiero.  
«Dove ti se cacciato, Stark....» masticò fra i denti.  
E Pepper? Jane?  
Anche loro erano alla Tower quando era andato via.  
Non era possibile che-  
«Steve...» Udì un brontolio, una voce che però riconobbe subito. Si avvicinò velocemente a un paio di grossi pezzi di cemento che sollevò dopo aver poggiato lo scudo a terra.  
«Bruce?»  
Era coperto di ferite e senza vestiti a coprirlo.  
«Steve... ce l'hai fatta?» gli chiese Bruce mentre Steve lo sollevava fra le braccia.  
«Che è successo, Bruce? Dove sono gli altri? Dov'è Thor?»  
Bruce tossì, con il volto sporco di polvere e sangue.  
«È andato da lei, da Jane... Devi aiutarla.»  
Annuì con vigore adagiando il compagno sull'unica zona ancora intatta del pavimento. Si sfilò la giacca e gliela poggiò in dosso e si accorse solo allora della ferita sul suo ventre.  
«Bruce, sei-»  
«È tutto ok, Steve. Devi andare da Jane.»  
«Dov'è?»  
Bruce scosse la testa con stanchezza e sofferenza e Steve trattenne un sospiro.  
« _Capitano Rogers?_ » D'improvviso la voce di Jarvis risuonò nella desolata stanza.  
«Jarvis?» Steve non fu mai più felice di udirlo.  
« _La dottoressa è al piano G66. Il signor Stark ha ritenuto che chiuderla nella cella anti Hulk fosse l'unica opzione che avrebbe aiutato la sua sopravvivenza. Mi ha ordinato di comunicarlo unicamente a lei, capitano, quando sarebbe tornato. A proposito, ben tornato_.»  
Stark sapeva sempre tutto. Stupido geniale Stark.  
«Grazie» sospirò e si rialzò recuperando scudo e martello. Guardò poi Bruce che lo osservava con lo sguardo socchiuso. Un debole sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Vai, capitano.»  
Steve ricambiò quel sorriso e poi si recò rapidamente verso la cella.

 

 

*

 

 

Sputò un grumo di sangue e sorrise mentre lo vide formare una strana forma sul pavimento.  
Si trascinò fra la polvere con i gomiti sentendo come se ognuna delle sue ossa si fosse rotta.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di dolore quando avvertì il colpo del tacco del suo stivale alla schiena, fra le scapole, che lo bloccò nuovamente al suolo.  
Poi la pressione sparì e una mano lo afferrò per i capelli sollevandolo di peso da terra. Loki si ritrovò il viso sbattuto contro il muro più volte per poi ricadere ancora sul pavimento.  
Rise, tossendo sangue, e si voltò.  
Thor lo guardava rabbioso e oscuro come non era mai stato.  
E così era giunta la fine.  
Era giusto così.  
Non si ribellò quando Thor gli avvolse la mano attorno al collo e lo tirò su finché non toccava neanche più il suolo con la punta dei piedi.  
Poi strinse.  
Lo guardò fisso negli occhi e tentò di sorridere.  
 _Continua..._ avrebbe voluto avere la forza di dirlo, ma non riusciva neanche a respirare.  
«Fermati, Thor!»  
Era stata Jane a urlarlo dalla cella. Era tornata accanto al vetro e aveva ora il viso asciutto, sebbene i suoi occhi erano arrossati e ancora umidi.  
«Non puoi ucciderlo. È tuo fratello...»  
Che straordinaria follia! Adesso stava anche cercando di salvargli la vita.  
Ma, in fondo, lui non aveva poc'anzi fatto lo stesso?  
Oh, sì, Loki avrebbe voluto avere più aria nei polmoni per ridere di gusto. Ma non c'era più aria, non c'era più forza, perfino la sua vista si stava affievolendo.  
«Tu non vuoi ucciderlo, Thor. Non vuoi fargli davvero del male.»  
Ma Thor non l'ascoltava. Stringeva, stringeva sempre più forte e Loki gliene fu grato. Avrebbe messo così fine a ogni sua pena.  
Che valore aveva ormai più la vita per lui?  
Aveva perso tutto ciò per cui aveva continuato a lottare, a ingannare, a uccidere, a vivere...  
La sua famiglia, la sua casa, sua madre, Sigyn.  
Cos'era un'eternità nella più profonda solitudine se non una lenta e crudele morte?  
Invece presto sarebbe finito, ogni dolore, ogni sofferenza, tutto sarebbe finito.  
Sentì una lacrima lasciare l'angolo dei suoi occhi.  
Avrebbe voluto impedirlo ma ormai non aveva più forza per fare nulla.  
Thor lo guardava ancora, con le mani avvolte attorno alla sua gola.  
Finalmente Thor lo stava guardando.

 

 

*

 

 

Jane non riusciva a fare altro che sbattere il palmo contro il vetro mentre vedeva Thor soffocare letteralmente Loki.  
Non poteva lasciarglielo fare, non poteva permettere che Thor uccidesse Loki. Non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto al senso di colpa, quel senso di colpa sarebbe stato la sua morte.  
«Thor!» urlò e colpì la parete. «Thor!»  
Non la stava a sentire, non esisteva. In quel momento tutto ciò che sembrava occupare la sua mente era uccidere Loki.  
Jane crollò con le ginocchia a terra tenendo entrambe le mani contro quel vetro, mentre Thor perdeva l'ultimo riflesso di sé.  
«Basta adesso!»  
Accadde tutto troppo velocemente. Loki che cadeva al suolo, Thor che si voltava verso le scale, lo scudo che lo colpiva, lui che lo afferrava.

 

 

*

 

 

Era arrivato in tempo e ringraziò Dio per questo, il suo Dio, quello in cui aveva sempre creduto e in cui nonostante tutte le assurdità che gli erano capitate, continuava a credere.  
Lanciò lo scudo e vide Thor afferrarlo.  
Loki giaceva a terra, con gli occhi chiusi e il volto insanguinato ma il suo petto si sollevava e abbassava, seppur lentamente.  
Jane era nella cella, come aveva detto Jarvis, e sembrava stare bene, nonostante tutto.  
E Thor era lì, ancora sotto l'influsso di quella donna, e a Steve restava solo un'azione da fare.  
Sollevò il martello e glielo mostrò.  
«Armi sbagliate, amico mio,» affermò e Thor lo guardò con astio prima di scagliargli contro il suo scudo.  
Steve lo bloccò e nel medesimo istante gli lanciò contro il suo martello.  
Nel momento esatto in cui Thor lo afferrò ci fu un'esplosione di luce.

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Linn sentì il fiato spezzarsi. Sigyn le cadde d'improvviso fra le braccia, come una bambola di pezza.  
Si inginocchiò a terra e la chiamò allarmata.  
«Sigyn?... Sigyn?» Le scosse le spalle, le sfiorò il viso e trattenne un gemito di paura.  
Non respirava, non c'era battito.  
Le accarezzò i capelli, le baciò la fronte e la strinse fra le braccia.  
Chiuse gli occhi, come chiusi erano ora quelli di Sigyn, della sua amata signora.  
La cullò silente, sentendo il suo profumo svanire respiro dopo respiro, la sua pelle farsi fredda come quella della statua che portava il suo nome.  
«Andrà tutto bene» sospirò contro la sua tempia donandole ancora un bacio. «Andrà tutto bene.» E bagnò quel viso freddo con le sue lacrime.

 

 

*

 

 

«NO!»  
Amora urlò quando sentì distintamente il suo legame infrangersi, quando sentì l'anima di Thor tornare nel suo corpo e il suo vincolo di obbedienza spezzarsi all'istante.  
Guardò Sif, con la quale aveva lottato fino a quel momento, mentre piccole gocce di acqua cadevano sul suo viso e il cielo di Asgard si copriva di nubi.  
La pioggia divenne presto tempesta spegnendo le fiamme che stavano divorando la vallata.  
L'aveva perduto, era stato tutto inutile, ed era soltanto colpa di quello stupido Vanr.  
E se Amora aveva perso la sua guerra, lo avrebbe ricambiato con la stessa moneta.  
«Arrenditi, Amora.»  
Non diede ascolto alle parole di Sif. Sollevò soltanto la mano richiamando tutte le sue creature che si sciolsero presto in cenere come non fossero mai davvero esistite.  
«Mai, Sif. Finché avrò fiato e finché avrò la forza di provarci.» Le promise.  
E così avrebbe sempre fatto.  
Thor le sarebbe appartenuto, un giorno. E quel giorno sarebbe di certo giunto.  
Schioccò poi solo le dita e svanì nel nulla, come d'incanto.

 

 

*

 

 

Freyja guardò le radici di Yggdrasill, ne accarezzò le venature del legno e poi allontanò la mano.  
«Frigga?»  
Udì Odino chiamare il nome della sua sposa e poi correre da lei mentre la regina si accasciava stanca e provata. «È stato troppo per te, mia adorata» sospirava Odino con visibile preoccupazione.  
Frigga sorrise e scosse il capo. Accarezzò il viso del suo consorte e lasciò che Odino baciasse le sue mani.  
«È finita» enunciò poi Freyja rubando l'attenzione di entrambi i sovrani di Asgard. Frigga le donò un sorriso stanco e Odino tacque con sguardo ancora colmo di pensieri.  
«Fa' ciò che devi, Freyja» le disse poi il Padre degli Dèi e Freyja assentì con gratitudine.  
Si allontanò tenendo le mani elegantemente legate sul davanti.  
 _Per te, Freyr. Per te, mio adorato fratello._

 

 

*

 

 

Styrkárr sentì la forza riavvolgere lentamente il suo corpo. Si guardò le mani che tremavano di rabbia, di amara rabbia.  
«Maledetta Incantatrice!»  
Lo aveva tradito, gli aveva voltato le spalle e lo aveva lasciato a marcire nella polvere sotto lo sguardo dell'esercito di Asgard, sotto le sue lance. E Styrkárr guardava quegli occhi che lo fissavano, glaciali, senza dire una parola.  
Riconobbe perfino il viso di uno di loro, di Hogun, il Vanr che aveva giurato fedeltà agli Aesir. Un traditore, ma che _lei_ aveva portato alla gloria delle battaglie.  
Si alzò sulle sue gambe e mostrò ai suoi avversari la sua fierezza. Perché se era giunta la sua ora, non avrebbe mai chinato il capo dinnanzi a nessuno.  
«Allora? Chi vuol farsi avanti? Chi vuole rivendicare la testa del grande Styrkárr?...» urlò a gran voce e quando ci fu solo silenzio rise. «Nessuno? Nessuno osa sfidarmi? Uno contro cento, contro mille, e mille periranno davanti ai miei piedi!» minacciò con enfasi, nascondendo il reale sentimento che attraversava le sue membra.  
«Coraggio, Asgard, mostrami la tua forza, o sono solo leggende fasulle? Dov'è il tuo re, dov'è Odino? Perché non scende qui? Troppo vecchio e spaventato, forse, troppo codardo i Padre degli Dèi per affrontare il potente Styrkárr!»  
E poi la vide, come una perla fra la sabbia, bellissima e maestosa come era sempre stata. La sua sola regina.  
Si inginocchiò tenendo però il capo sollevato per vederla avvicinarsi silente, come danzasse sull'acqua.  
«Freyja...» sospirò il suo nome quando gli fu di fronte e allungò la mano per afferrare la sua. Le posò un bacio sul dorso e sospirò contro la sua pelle. «Io...»  
Il fiato gli si spezzò nei polmoni. Le parole morirono nella sua gola, il più atroce dei dolori lo avvolse mentre il sangue iniziò a scorrere sulle sue vesti.  
Abbassò poi lo sguardo e inorridì quando vide le pallide dita della sua mano affondare sempre più nel suo petto fino a stringere letteralmente il suo cuore.  
«Io... io...» _Per te, per Vanaheim, per la gloria che quel folle di Freyr ci ha rubato accordandosi con Asgard._  
Era questa la ragione e Freyja avrebbe capito, avrebbe capito perché aveva deciso di agire come aveva agito.  
Ma non ci fu tempo di parlare né di respirare. Non ci fu più tempo.  
L'ultima cosa che vide fu il suo sguardo freddo che lo guardava senza mostrare emozione.  
Poi il dolore aumentò, divenne insopportabile, finché non svanì.

Styrkárr si accasciò a terra, senza vita. Freyja stringeva nel palmo insanguinato quel cuore marcio. Lo schiacciò forte fino a renderlo una poltiglia e poi lo lasciò cadere accanto al suo cadavere.  
La vallata, bagnata dalla pioggia, tacque.  
La guerra era finita.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


	34. La scelta più difficile

***

 

Bruce attraversò il corridoio rileggendo la cartella medica che aveva fra le mani e quasi finì con il travolgere un agente.  
«Oh, mi scusi,» si scusò sistemandosi gli occhiali che avevano rischiato di cadere. Il giovane in divisa non gli mostrò poi tanta attenzione. Scostò lo sguardo e lo superò.  
«Bruce?» Era stato Clint a chiamarlo. Al collo una fasciatura e un paio di punti sul sopracciglio. «Il direttore ti cercava.»  
Bruce sospirò chiudendo la cartella.  
«Magari più tardi» mormorò e Clint sorrise assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Come ti pare. Dirò che non ti ho visto.»  
Ricambiò quel sorriso. «Grazie.»  
«Ora scappo. Vado a prendere in giro Nat perché non potrà più indossare un bikini!» ridacchiò il compagno strizzandogli un occhio e Bruce lo guardò allontanarsi e scosse il capo. Clint non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Natasha era stata fortunata, aveva ricevuto in tempo tutte le cure e la sua ferita non le aveva provocato seri danni a parte, come diceva Clint, quello di evitare di andare in giro con l'addome scoperto, anche se una cicatrice su una bella donna come Natasha sarebbe stata solo affascinante.  
Decise di lasciar da parte certi pensieri mentre si avvicinava alla stanza 32, in cui sapeva lo avrebbe trovato.  
Aprì la porta e Tony era lì, con la faccia spalmata contro quel vetro, come faceva ormai da giorni.  
«Come va il braccio?» gli chiese e Tony gli mostrò silente il braccio ingessato oltre il gomito.  
«Come dieci minuti fa, Bruce, ma grazie per avermelo chiesto.»  
«L'acidità non ti dona, Tony. Sappilo» bisbigliò Bruce affiancandolo e guardando verso la medesima direzione.  
Thor era ancora incosciente, e dormiva apparentemente tranquillo in quel letto. Erano stati effettuati tutti gli esami necessari e tutti avevano dimostrato che il suo organismo era tornato quello di prima, quello straordinario capace di sollevare montagne e cicatrizzare ferite con incredibile velocità. Il suo viso e il suo corpo di fatti non mostravano più i segni della battaglia, mentre loro ne avevano ancora l'esperienza riflessa sulla faccia.  
A lui alla fine era andata meglio, l' _altro_ si era anche beccato una spada avvelenata nell'intestino, ma al suo risveglio Bruce aveva solo trovato una lieve ferita che aveva necessitato di pochi punti.  
 _Mi hai salvato la vita... di nuovo._  
«Ho un incubo,» confessò poi Tony. «Si sveglia e ci chiede di ridargli le tette.» La sua espressione seria lo fece sorridere. «Sono serio, Bruce. Quest'esperienza potrebbe aver leso la sua coscienza sessuale. Potrebbe diventare un travestiThor! Non ci hai pensato? Già indossa mantelli osceni e si fa le treccine, per non parlare delle mèches... Dai, non ci credo che sia il suo colore naturale... e poi questa mania di giocare con i martelli? Chiaro oggetto di forma fallica, sottolinea un desiderio inconscio ben preciso, e non menziono neanche la faccenda Loki...»  
Tony continuò a brontolare di cose senza senso e Bruce gli concesse il suo sfogo, il suo bisogno di normalità.  
«Diventeremo una squadra più ridicola dei Fantastici Quattro, e loro indossano tutine attillate, più attillate di quelle di Cap, il che è tutto dire!»  
«Ascoltami, Thor si sveglierà e sarà quello di prima. Hai sentito Steve, no? Da Asgard hanno pensato a ogni cosa. Noi dobbiamo solo essere fiduciosi e restare tranquilli, e soprattutto non fare incubi.»  
Tony sbuffò formando una patina di condensa sul vetro.  
«Non voglio indossare tutine attillate, Bruce» brontolò con fare infantile.  
«Nessuno indosserà tutine attillate, tranquillo.»  
«Perché io non la indosso» ribadì ancora Tony e Bruce tacque, ascoltando il silenzio della stanza e quello che proveniva dall'altra parte del lastra. «Magari potrei accettare qualche mèches» aggiunse ancora l'amico. «Ma poi sembrerei Strange[1].»  
Bruce sorrise guardando il suo profilo.  
«Si sveglierà presto» affermò poi, perché in fondo Tony lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Loki guardò il soffitto bianco. Le lenzuola bianche, le pareti del medesimo colore. Ma stavolta c'era una finestra che dava su New York, su Central Park. Si vedevano alberi verdi, si poteva udire il cinguettio degli uccelli nel frastuono delle auto.  
Voltò la testa verso la porta quando la vide aprirsi. Era nuovamente Rogers.  
Sospirò annoiato e tornò a guardare la finestra.  
«I medici dicono che ti stai rimettendo più velocemente del previsto.»  
«Che bella notizia...» mormorò senza entusiasmo.  
Guardò ancora Rogers che era fermo ai piedi del letto con la sua odiosa espressione comprensiva.  
«Quando mi riporterai ad Asgard?» chiese lapidario e il soldato restò in silenzio.  
«Le tue condizioni non sono-»  
«Risparmiami la pantomima del “è per il tuo bene” perché, se mi permetti, non sei credibile.» Lo interruppe sul nascere, e la sua gola che sussultò fu un chiaro segnale che ci aveva preso in pieno. Sapeva bene qual era la vera ragione per cui continuavano a tenerlo lì, ammanettato a quel letto, nonostante potesse camminare tranquillamente sulle sue gambe.  
«Si sveglierà e sarà quello di prima. Nessuno vi ha tirato alcun tiro» affermò. «Ora riportami ad Asgard.»  
«Vorrà parlarti... non credi?»  
Sorrise.  
«Ma io non ho voglia di parlare con lui, perciò sii il bravo ragazzo di sempre, e riporta questo pericoloso criminale in una prigione dove potrà scontare la sua pena.»  
Rogers tacque respirando a fondo.  
«Stammi a sentire: io non voglio parlargli né vederlo, chiaro? È così difficile da capire per quel tuo piccolo cervello?» sbraitò nervosamente Loki sentendosi soffocare da quelle catene di metallo che lo obbligavano a letto. «Voglio soltanto lasciare questo dannato pianeta e i suoi dannati abitanti!»  
«Non posso rischiare. Se qualcosa è andato storto avremo bisogno di te per sistemare le cose.»  
Sospirò stancamente sentendo la gola stringersi mente mandava giù la saliva.  
Non sopportava più quel posto, né alcuno di loro, non sopportava più nessun viso che si affacciava ad ogni ora e momento da quella porta.  
«Riunire le tre essenze è stato più complicato che separarle,» spiegò con distacco. «Il trauma che ha subito sta obbligando il suo organismo a riadattarsi. È solo questione di tempo ma si sveglierà e tornerà ad essere il Dio del Tuono e il tuo caro compagno di guerra. Se Odino avesse avuto un solo dubbio sulla riuscita del piano sarebbe già qui, fidati. Lo conosco bene quel vecchio. Perciò, Rogers, evitami altri momenti di sterile conversazione come questi e portami ad Asgard. Te lo sto soltanto chiedendo.»  
Steve lo guardava ancora senza dire nulla, seppure un'ombra combattuta sfiorava i suoi occhi. Alla fine cedette.  
«Parlerò con Fury.»  
Gli diede poi le spalle e raggiunse la porta.  
«Grazie.»  
Non avrebbe voluto dirlo eppure lo disse.  
Steve si voltò a guardarlo e poi andò via.  
Nella solitudine della sua stanza, neanche più il verde degli alberi dava colore.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Mentre si incamminava verso l'ufficio di Fury, Steve si chiedeva se fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Una parte dentro di lui gli diceva che non poteva fidarsi delle parole di Loki, un'altra diceva di fidarsi dei suoi silenzi.  
Steve aveva passato molto tempo nella sua stanza da quando lo avevano ricoverato. Non sapeva neanche il motivo, forse perché sapeva che nessuno se ne sarebbe preso davvero cura, forse per compassione, forse per ciò che aveva capito su Asgard.  
Pensava a Linn in ogni momento, pensava a come stesse, a cosa stesse facendo, a ciò che stava accadendo lì. Quando era riuscito a porre Mjolnir nelle mani di Thor e l'aveva visto accasciarsi svenuto al suolo, aveva compreso che era riuscito nel suo intento, ma si era chiesto se la guerra ancora imperversasse in quel di Asgard.  
Aveva espresso il desiderio di ritornare immediatamente, di chiamare Heimdall e farsi aprire la via, ma poi i suoi compagni avevano avuto bisogno di lui. Erano feriti, il mondo stesso era stato ferito da ciò che era accaduto. Thor era adesso visto come una minaccia e sarebbe stato difficile far cambiare l'opinione della Terra.  
Nick aveva deciso di tenerlo sotto sorveglianza, ma Thor ancora non si era svegliato. Dormiva, quasi serenamente, mentre il mondo era cambiato e la sua Asgard era cambiata.  
Mjolnir riposava al suo fianco, sebbene Nick fosse contrario, ma Steve aveva sentito ancora quel sibilo quando si era avvicinato al corpo svenuto di Thor. Quando aveva provato a prenderla, Mjolnir sembrava piangere, come non volesse più essere tenuta lontana dal suo unico padrone.  
Era stato un pensiero folle, ma alla fine era riuscito a convincere Nick e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. che non sarebbe stato un pericolo.  
Stava per svoltare verso l'ufficio del direttore quando guardò nella direzione opposta.  
La imboccò senza rifletterci troppo e aprì la terza porta bianca.  
Bruce e Tony erano lì.  
«Niente di nuovo?» chiese avvicinandosi al vetro che li separava dalla vera stanza di Thor.  
«No,» rispose Bruce. «Ma non deve essere una cattiva notizia.»  
Bruce cercava sempre di essere ottimista ed era una qualità che Steve apprezzava molto.  
«Loki ha chiesto di essere portato ad Asgard» confidò guardando il volto assopito del suo compagno. «E io non so che fare.»  
«Non vuole essere presente quando Thor si sveglierà e vorrà fargli il culo a strisce» affermò Stark. «Comprensibile.»  
Ma Steve non condivideva la sua teoria e sapeva bene che neanche Tony ci credeva sul serio.  
Loki non voleva essere presente quando Thor si fosse svegliato, perché avrebbe dovuto accettare che lei non c'era più, che Sigyn era andata via per sempre.  
«Fury che ne pensa?» chiese Bruce.  
«Sto andando a parlargli,» rispose. «Ma non credo che accetterà.»  
Bruce annuì e restò in silenzio. Assurdamente anche Tony non disse più nulla.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
 _Il sole era caldo, era dolce sulla pelle.  
Thor si stese sull'erba con le braccia piegate dietro la testa, ad ascoltare il canto di una capinera.  
«Voglio prenderla!» Quella voce lo fece sorridere, sollevò il capo per guardare il bambino che cercava di arrampicarsi sull'albero.  
«Non ci riuscirai mai,» rispose la bambina al suo fianco, scuotendo rassegnata la piccola testa bruna.  
«Leyld, lascia stare quella capinera.»  
Si voltò e si mise a sedere quando lei li raggiunse.  
«Ma madre, voglio prenderla...» gemette in disaccordo il bambino. «Voglio tenerla per me, in una gabbia» spiegò ancora mentre la donna si avvicinava a lui. Gli si inginocchiò accanto e gli accarezzò il viso tondo.  
«Perché vuoi chiuderla in gabbia?» gli chiese.  
«Perché così canterebbe solo per me» le rispose.  
«E non pensi che sia triste? Tutto il bosco deve poter godere del suo canto, non credi? Se vuoi ascoltarla, non chiuderla in una gabbia, perché non canterebbe più. Vieni qui e siediti ai piedi del suo albero, e lei canterà volentieri per te.»  
Il bambino ascoltò le sue parole e sorrise comprendendone il significato.  
«Va bene, madre» disse e si sedette a gambe incrociate sull'erba con il naso all'insù.  
La bambina gli saltò sulle spalle sorridendo e lui la fece sedere accanto prendendole la pallida mano.  
La donna si alzò e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Sono belli, vero?» gli chiese e Thor annuì.  
«Somigliano a lui» disse e fu lei ad annuire.  
Poi camminò lentamente verso di lui, con i lunghi capelli biondi che le incorniciavano il viso e Thor la invitò a sedersi al suo fianco.  
Il sole le baciava il viso e si rifletteva nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
«Dovresti andare,» gli disse e Thor sospirò. «Non puoi restare ancora qui, lo sai.»  
«Lo so,» confessò. «Ma è l'unica cosa che vorrei: restare qui e vederli crescere come due fratelli, senza rancori né incomprensioni... senza alcuno sbaglio.»  
I due bambini ascoltavano ancora il canto del piccolo uccello, tanto dolce quanto triste.  
«Sbaglio?» gli chiese lei e Thor vide i suoi occhi divenire tristi. «Pensi ancora che sia stato uno sbaglio?»  
«Perdonami,» si scusò scostando lontano lo sguardo. «Per me è difficile. Lo è sempre stato.»  
«Non deve esserlo più, adesso.» gli disse poggiando la mano sulla sua e Thor tornò a guardare quel viso che tanto somigliava al suo eppure che era così diverso. «Ricordi ciò che ti ho detto?»  
Thor annuì e lei sorrise.  
«Allora va', torna da lei e amala come merita. Senza rimpianti né colpe. Non devi più sentirne il peso sulle spalle. Non sono più tue.»  
La guardò e sorrise a sua volta.  
«Grazie, Sigyn.»  
E poi la vide allontanarsi verso quei due meravigliosi bambini che le corsero in contro.  
Thor ascoltò un'ultima volta le loro risate, amò i loro sorrisi e sapeva gli sarebbero mancati come l'aria nei polmoni. _ Lui _gli sarebbe mancato.  
Ma doveva andare.  
Senza più rimpianti né colpe.  
Il sole bruciò ancora, poi divenne più freddo mentre chiudeva gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, si chiese se fosse stato davvero un sogno._  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Si sta svegliando» sospirò Bruce quasi non ne fosse del tutto convinto. Poggiò la mano contro il vetro mentre percepiva anche i suoi compagni avvertire lo stesso sentimento di agitazione.  
Poi gli occhi di Thor si aprirono. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte come per orientarsi e poi sollevò il capo tirandosi a sedere.  
Osservò le sue mani, le strinse e le ruotò.  
«Se prova ad attaccarci...» mormorò Tony con un fiato.  
«Non lo farà» rispose Steve seppure con un vago sentore di dubbio.  
Bruce tacque osservando come Thor studiava silente la stanza e il suo stesso corpo. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso il vetro, verso di loro.  
Li guardò a lungo senza apparentemente voler fare nulla poi, lentamente, alzò una mano e la scosse.  
Un sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra.  
Bruce sospirò e ricambiò quel sorriso.  
Avvertì alle sue spalle Steve sospirare con sollievo.  
«È tornato» affermò il capitano sollevato.  
«Bene,» disse a quel punto Tony scostandosi dal vetro. «Adesso posso spaccargli finalmente la faccia.»  
Nonostante il braccio malandato, fu necessaria tutta la forza di Captain America per impedirgli di entrare.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il primo a varcare la soglia fu Bruce, e Thor non ne fu sorpreso.  
«Ehi!» Lo salutò amichevolmente mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. Stark e Steve erano rimasti dietro il vetro.  
«Bruce... è bello rivederti,» disse sincero e lo vide aprirsi in un sorriso.  
«Vorrei controllare come stai. Posso?» gli chiese e Thor acconsentì lasciando che Bruce facesse tutti i controlli che erano necessari. Sentiva le sue mani tastare gentili il suo polso, sfiorare la sua pelle che sembrava scaldarsi sotto il suo tocco amico, quasi fosse stata immersa nel ghiaccio fino a quel momento.  
«Hai dei giramenti? Nausea? Dolori di qualche genere?» gli chiese ancora e lui scosse il capo.  
«No.»  
«Sarebbe naturale comunque, sei stato in una specie di coma quindi le tue funzioni vitali hanno bisogno di tempo per riorganizzarsi, ammesso che su di te possa essere usata la medicina convenzionale.» Bruce sorrise mentre illuminava i suoi occhi con una piccola luce.  
Thor non aveva dolori o fastidi eppure...  
«Bruce, cosa mi è successo?» domandò e il sorriso di Bruce si spense lentamente.  
«Cosa intendi dire?»  
«I miei ricordi sono confusi» confessò. «È come se ci fosse un vuoto nella mia testa.»  
Bruce si voltò verso il vetro, verso i suoi compagni e poi tornò con lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Qual è il tuo ultimo ricordo?» gli chiese.  
Thor cercò di concentrarsi, di riportare la mente a uno stato di tranquillità per poter vedere più chiaramente cosa giaceva sul fondo.  
«Central Park,» disse. Vedeva gli alberi, il sole, la lotta, la polvere e... «Loki.»  
Bruce tacque e lui non capì.  
«Stavamo lottando e poi tutto è diventato confuso e... Non riesco a ricordare. Ricordo Asgard, la Torre di Tony, ma sono solo frammenti.» Si portò una mano alla testa scuotendola. «So che ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, però. Ma non riesco a ricordare cosa fosse.»  
Era troppo buio nei suoi ricordi, c'era troppo caos, troppe emozioni.  
Una densa nebbia abbracciava la sua memoria.  
Vedeva il volto di una donna, però, di una donna che conosceva, che aveva conosciuto un tempo che pareva lontano, che aveva amato.  
Sapeva il suo nome ma non ebbe il coraggio di pronunciarlo.  
 _Amora_.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tony sospirò accarezzandosi la fronte con le dita.  
«Ci mancava solo l'amnesia» mormorò.  
Era incredibile. Adesso che finalmente potevano chiarire tutto, che potevano soprattutto farla pagare a quel biondone da strapazzo, ci si metteva di mezzo la memoria bucata.  
«E se stesse mentendo?» ipotizzò voltandosi verso Steve. «Pensaci: sono saltati fuori i segreti più scabrosi del suo passato e per di più ha tentato di fare fuori i suoi amici e la sua donna. Fare lo smemorato sarebbe una soluzione intelligente.» Steve non lo degnò di una risposta e lo ignorò platealmente. «Ma Thor non è il massimo dell'intelligenza. Afferrato.» Si corresse tornando a guardare il vetro.  
Bruce stava continuando il suo controllo e gli stava porgendo altre domande. Thor rispondeva con qualche incertezza ma era chiaramente frutto della confusione e non di una recita.  
«Devo dirgli quello che è successo» affermò poi Steve tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto. «Deve sapere ciò che è accaduto qui e su Asgard.»  
«Aspetta, Rogers, non puoi andare lì e dirgli: “Ehi, lo sai che abbiamo scoperto che ti scopavi tuo fratello? A proposito, l'hai fatto evadere e a causa tua ha fatto scoppiare una guerra sia qui che nel tuo mondo perché si è messo in combutta con quella sventola squilibrata della tua ex e un pelato con vecchi rancori. Comunque la tua versione femminile ha delle belle tette, lo sai? Qui se la sarebbero fatta un po' tutti ma Loki ha voluto l'esclusiva. E io mi sono anche fidanzato con la tua bella ancella e ho sollevato il tuo martello! Che figata, non trovi? Ah, e prima che mi dimentichi, tuo padre sa tutto e ti odia.”»  
Steve gli concesse solo uno sguardo severo.  
«Hai finito con le tue stupidate?» gli chiese poi retorico e Tony avrebbe voluto alzare entrambe le braccia per l'esasperazione ma non poteva perché quell'idiota di Thor gliene aveva spezzato uno!  
«Rendevo solo l'idea,» si giustificò. «Sarà una doccia fredda e, anche se ho ancora voglia di raparlo a zero mentre dorme, non credo che sia il giusto modo di agire.»  
«E cosa proponi? Tenerlo allo scuro di tutto e lontano dal mondo e dalla sua stessa casa?»  
Tony sospirò.  
«Da quando sei tornato da Asgard sei diventato più ottuso, Rogers, deve essere l'aria. Quello che voglio dire è che non puoi sganciare un simile siluro su uno come Thor. Crollerebbe e andrebbe in depressione per il senso di colpa. Li conosco i tipi come lui, sono grandi e grossi ma hanno il cuore come un budino perciò, se proprio qualcuno glielo deve dire allora dovrà essere la persona giusta.»  
Steve lo ascoltò soppesando ogni parola, e probabilmente bypassando la faccenda dell'ottuso.  
«Nat...» suggerì ovviamente il capitano e Tony assentì.  
«E chi altri? Bruce ci andrebbe troppo tenero, io sarei troppo diretto, tu ci impiegheresti giorni solo per parlare della faccenda dell'incesto e Clint farebbe delle domande idiote come “ti sei mai toccato quando eri una donna?”» analizzò ad alta voce. «Se abbiamo una Romanoff in squadra non è solo per il suo sexy accento russo.»  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
« _Si è svegliato._ »  
Alle parole di Bruce, Jane sentì un sussulto nel petto.  
«Come sta?» chiese tenendo saldamente il cellulare.  
« _Bene, fisicamente sta bene, solo che..._ » Bruce prese una pausa e poi continuò: « _Non ricorda nulla di quello che è accaduto._ »  
«Nulla...?» chiese debolmente e Bruce le confermò ciò che aveva appena detto.  
« _Non sappiamo se la memoria tornerà con il tempo o meno, ma abbiamo ritenuto giusto che sapesse. Natasha è con lui adesso. Sarà lei ad informarlo di ogni cosa._ »  
Jane fu costretta a sedersi sul divano.  
«Bruce...» sospirò senza aggiungere altro.  
« _Lo so che sarà difficile per lui, ma era l'unica cosa da fare_.»  
Jane capiva, comprendeva la loro prospettiva, ma ciò che stavano per fare sarebbe stato devastante. Metterlo a conoscenza di quello che era accaduto, di ciò che era venuto alla luce, di come aveva attentato alla vita di gente innocente e dei suoi stessi compagni, di come aveva attentato alla sua...  
Thor non ne sarebbe mai uscito illeso.  
La verità faceva male, la verità tagliava come un coltello e lasciava ferite così profonde che mai si sarebbero realmente rimarginate. Jane adesso lo sapeva bene.  
« _Dovrai stargli vicino, Jane, anche se non sarà facile_.»  
Quella responsabilità la schiacciava come un macigno. Jane non sapeva se era in grado di farlo, se poteva ancora guardare i suoi occhi e non vedere quelli dell'uomo che stava per ucciderla, non vedere quelli di Sigyn e fingere che non fosse mai davvero esistita.  
Scostò il cellulare dalle labbra per impedire a Bruce di sentire il suo sospiro.  
«Vorrà stare solo, immagino» disse poi.  
« _Probabile. Ma quando sarà pronto, la prima persona che vorrà incontrare sarai tu_.»  
Sorrise tristemente alle parole di Bruce.  
No, non sarebbe stata lei.  
«Chiamami quando sarà il momento,» gli chiese e Bruce le assicurò che l'avrebbe fatto.  
Mise fine alla telefonata e lasciò cadere il cellulare sul piccolo divano.  
Sarebbe andato da lui, avrebbe voluto vedere lui e nessun altro.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Ho finalmente il permesso di abbandonare la nave, Colonnello?» Loki ghignò verso Fury, che lo guardava silente dalla porta.  
Rogers doveva aver fatto ciò che gli aveva chiesto e presto avrebbe potuto dire addio per sempre a quel piccolo sudicio mondo.  
«Thor si è svegliato» disse invece il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e Loki sentì morire ogni sorriso.  
«Buon per lui» rispose con apparente indifferenza. «Immagino che questo renda la mia richiesta di trasferimento impossibile da rifiutare, direttore» osservò risoluto e Fury sollevò un angolo delle labbra. Si avvicinò a una sedia poggiata contro la parete e l'afferrò fino a trascinarne rumorosamente i piedi metallici sul pavimento.  
La sistemò ai piedi del letto e si sedette poggiando poi gli avambracci sullo schienale.  
«Mi hai creato parecchi problemi, Loki,» iniziò. «Di tutti i bastardi criminali con cui ho avuto a che fare, e ne sono stati parecchi, tu sei quello che mi ha creato più problemi.»  
«Me lo dicono spesso» ribatté fiero. «Non mi chiamano Dio del Caos per vezzo.»  
«E non potresti avere nome più appropriato, te lo concedo.» Poi Fury sospirò, e fu silenzio prima che si rimettesse in piedi e lo guardasse serio.  
«Ti verranno a prendere fra poche ore. Avrai i tuoi vestiti, e Rogers ti condurrà ad Asgard.» Detto questo si avvicinò alla branda e si chinò finché non fu vicino al suo viso. «Non voglio rivederti mai più da queste parti, chiaro? La prossima volta che la tua faccia compare su uno dei miei schermi, giuro che ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani e poi andrò fino ad Asgard a prendere a calci nel culo Odino e la sua banda che non hanno saputo tenerti al giusto posto.»  
Loki sorrise mentre il direttore raggiungeva la porta.  
«Anche per me è stato un piacere, Nick,» affermò ghignante e il direttore gli sorrise di riflesso, senza vera simpatia.  
«Non mettermi alla prova» disse e uscì.  
Loki restò di nuovo solo con quelle quattro parole nella testa: _Thor si è svegliato_.  
Chiuse gli occhi sentendo il cuore far male.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non voleva crederci, non poteva essere vero. Stavano mentendo, Natasha mentiva.  
Quando provò a sfiorargli la mano con la sua, Thor la tirò via quasi scottasse.  
L'aria stringeva nella sua gola, non riusciva a respirare.  
Non era accaduto davvero.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di Natasha e sentì le guance bruciare per la vergogna e la colpa.  
«Vi ho ferito» sospirò con affanno. «Ho fatto del male a degli innocenti, io...»  
«Non eri in te, Thor. Nessuno ti accusa.»  
Scosse il capo furente.  
«Non basta, non è una ragione per giustificare ciò che ho fatto.» Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla fasciatura che le stringeva il busto e che le avvolgeva perfino la spalla. «Sono stato io a farti questo» affermò incapace di guardare i suoi occhi. Natasha gli poggiò una mano sul braccio e cercò di calmarlo.  
«Stiamo bene, Thor. Stiamo tutti bene, tutti gli agenti stanno bene, ok?»  
«No, io vi ho attaccato, sono stato così debole da farmi usare da lei e adesso...» Quando lo sguardo incrociò quello di Steve dall'altra parte del vetro Thor provò ancora più vergogna.  
Al suo fianco Tony mostrava un'espressione seria che stonava così tanto con il suo animo. Il suo braccio rotto tenuto fermo da pesanti bende bianche, il suo viso ferito... E aveva ferito anche Clint, anche Bruce. Anche persone innocenti e tutto perché...  
 _Loki!  
Cosa hai fatto? Perché L'hai fatto?_  
Il viso arse e lo nascose dando le spalle ai suoi compagni.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere, quella storia era stata dimenticata e sepolta, Sigyn era stata sepolta in un punto così profondo del suo cuore che non ne avvertiva neanche più l'eco.  
E Loki aveva riportato tutto in superficie, tutto il dolore e la vergogna che Thor aveva deciso di affogare nella sua memoria.  
E Jane? E sua madre, suo padre? Adesso anche loro sapevano e, per le Norne, che destino gli sarebbe mai stato riservato adesso?  
Con quale onore avrebbe continuato a vivere?  
«Vorrei un po' di solitudine» chiese sempre celando il viso. «Per favore.»  
Sentì Natasha sollevarsi dalla sedia.  
«Certo. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa siamo qui. Siamo tutti qui.»  
Thor serrò le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime e quando sentì Natasha uscire dalla porta attese interi minuti prima di voltarsi. Quando lo fece non c'era più nessuno al di là di quel vetro.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Steve aveva ricevuto il comando non appena era uscito dalla camera.  
Fury aveva deciso di riconsegnare Loki alla giustizia asgardiana e lui lo avrebbe accompagnato fin lì, e avrebbe anche rivisto Linn, così da poterle dire addio.  
Era un pensiero che aveva deciso di non sfiorare, perché era un pensiero terribile, un pensiero che gli faceva mozzare il respiro.  
Loki era già vestito nei suoi soliti abiti quando Steve entrò nella stanza. Due agenti di guardia gli stavano sistemando le manette.  
«Andiamo.»  
Comandò senza perder tempo.  
Loki non voleva parlare con Thor e Thor non era certo nella condizione di parlare con lui.  
Forse era meglio così, era meglio che Loki sparisse dalla sua vista e dalla sua vita. Forse solo così Thor avrebbe potuto risollevarsi. Non lo informò della sua momentanea amnesia, non riteneva avesse potuto giovare a qualcuno.  
«Mi sembri alquanto ansioso di tornare nel bel mondo dorato» sibilò Loki al suo fianco mentre lo conduceva nell'ascensore. Le due guardie attesero fuori. Steve sapeva di poter gestire da solo la situazione.  
Non era sicuro che Heimdall avesse potuto aprire un varco anche su quell'edificio, in caso contrario sarebbero stati obbligati a raggiungere la Tower che al momento era sotto ristrutturazione e supervisionata dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dato che era pericolante.  
«Mi chiedo se sia per un profondo senso di giustizia che ti spinge a mettermi in una bella cella magica o perché potrai rivedere la nostra dolce Linn.»  
Steve lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Pensavo fossi tu quello che non vede l'ora di godere dei comfort dei carceri asgardiani» ribatté e Loki sorrise mentre i piani scendevano sotto i loro piedi.  
«Io voglio solo abbandonare questo mondo e il suo fetore.»  
«Beh, sappi che questo mondo e il suo fetore te ne sono grati,» mormorò quando giunsero finalmente all'ultimo piano.  
La porta di acciaio si aprì e Steve diede le ultime indicazioni agli agenti posti a difesa che si organizzarono in un perfetto cerchio attorno a lui e a Loki.  
«Confessa, ti è piaciuto tenere in mano quel martello, vero? Sentirne la forza, la potenza, sentirlo cantare...»  
Steve cercò di ignorarlo. Se l'ultima azione di Loki sulla Terra sarebbe stata quella di fargli perdere le staffe, allora lo avrebbe consegnato a Odino con un bel naso rotto.  
«Potresti averlo, potresti prenderlo. Non penso che Thor si senta ancora così degno come i vecchi tempi.»  
«Ok, adesso stai zitto, chiaro? Altrimenti ti faccio imbavagliare.» Lo minacciò. «Come i vecchi tempi.»  
Loki non disse più nulla ma continuò a sorridere.  
Steve si voltò verso il cielo e chiamò il nome di Heimdall. Bastò farlo una volta soltanto che il cielo si oscurò con intensità.  
«Oh, sei diventato un cittadino onorario, Rogers» ghignò ancora Loki con le braccia strette nelle manette. Steve ne afferrò le estremità con forza per assicurarsi che non facesse alcun colpo di testa eppure era sicuro che non avrebbe tentato alcuna fuga. «C'è una cosa che mi è sempre piaciuta di Midgard...» Non aveva più alcun sorriso di scherno adesso. Guardava il cielo con occhi tristi, Loki, mentre il collegamento per Asgard si apriva davanti a loro.  
«E cos'era?» chiese Steve fra il frastuono e la luce.  
Loki si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise. «Il clima.»  
Steve stranamente ricambiò quel sorriso.  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Il Bifrost si era aperto. Frigga attendeva accanto a Odino nella Sala del Trono, attendeva il ritorno del terrestre e di Loki, il ritorno di suo figlio.  
«Freyja,» disse poi Odino mentre erano soli nella loro attesa. «Non avrebbe dovuto.»  
Frigga non rispose, sapendo bene cosa bruciasse nel cuore del suo sposo e anche cosa bruciava nel suo, in parte poteva condividere quel dissenso.  
«È stata una sua scelta,» affermò soltanto. «Dobbiamo rispettarla.»  
«È stato un atto di disobbedienza, Frigga. Un atto che andrebbe punito e...»  
Frigga si avvicinò al trono e poggiò la mano su quella di Odino.  
Lo guardò silente senza accuse o richiami, senza più voglia o tempo di combattere con la sua testardaggine.  
 _Basta guerre..._  
Odino comprese e forse condivise perché non disse più nulla.  
L'attesa fu breve e presto la porta si aprì mostrando la figura del capitano Steve, al cui fianco camminava Loki in catene, e Frigga era così stanca di assistere per l'ennesima volta a quella scena, il suo cuore di madre lo era.  
«Com'era negli accordi» disse il terrestre senza perdersi in troppi convenevoli. Odino parve apprezzarlo.  
Assentì e chiamò le guardie affinché prendessero in custodia loro figlio.  
Frigga lo guardò scorgendo la solita maschera, quasi più bella del solito, come se l'avesse costruita con attenzione e maniacale cura.  
Perché il dolore da celare, stavolta, era troppo grande.  
«È bello essere a casa, padre» asserì con sfida Loki ma Odino non raccolse.  
«Conducetelo nella camera della guarigione,» comandò il re, e Loki sembrò sorpreso di quell'ordine ma seguì silente le guardie.  
«A mai più rivederci, Rogers!» urlò ancora dal fondo della sala, mentre varcava la soglia con un sorriso che le faceva male.

 

 

*

 

 

Era stato felice di vedere che Asgard aveva ritrovato la pace. Steve aveva osservato la piana su cui aveva lottato ed era rimasto sorpreso dal non scorgere alcun segno di quella lotta. Gli alberi che aveva visto bruciare erano ora verdi e forti, così l'erba bagnata dalla rugiada e gli infiniti fiori che popolavano le colline.  
Sembrava che la guerra non fosse mai avvenuta, eppure sapeva che non era così.  
Ricordava i volti dei soldati caduti, ricordava le loro urla, il sangue, l'odore della carne bruciata.  
Dimenticare sarebbe stato impossibile.  
“ _Hanno avuto gli onori che meritavano e ora siedono con gloria nelle stanze del Valhalla,_ ” rispose Frigga quando Steve chiese di loro, di quei soldati che avevano dato la vita per il loro regno.  
Perché sebbene la magia di Asgard potesse riportare alla vita una vallata violata dalle fiamme, non poteva riportare alla vita quegli uomini.  
Odino lo informò anche della dipartita definitiva di Styrkárr e della fuga di Amora.  
“ _Non tornerà,_ ” affermò il Padre degli Dèi eppure Steve non sapeva se poteva credere a quell'eventualità. Per quel poco che aveva avuto modo di vedere, la follia di Amora era grande e ciò l'avrebbe spinta a fare altre azioni terribili.  
Sperava che Odino avesse ragione, sperava che non ci sarebbe stato più il bisogno di sacrificare alcuna vita.  
«Asgard ti ringrazia per il tuo contributo» disse poi il re dal suo seggio.  
«Ho fatto solo il mio dovere» rispose Steve senza troppo interesse a udire altre adulazioni. «Se posso, prima di tornare sulla Terra vorrei poter salutare una persona» chiese indirettamente sentendo che era questa l'unica domanda che aveva da fare.  
Odino non mostrò di aver compreso ma Frigga sorrise.  
«Ti accompagnerò da lei.»  
Steve fu grato della sua gentilezza e le fece un cenno del capo per ringraziarla.  
La regina scese le scale che dividevano la sala dal reale trono di Odino e lo affiancò.  
Steve si voltò nuovamente a guardare il re per congedarsi ma aveva ancora qualcosa da dire prima di andare.  
«Thor si è svegliato ma non ricorda nulla di quanto successo.» Alle sue parole né Odino né Frigga mostrarono sorpresa, di certo Heimdall aveva veduto e informato i due sovrani. «Lo abbiamo comunque messo a conoscenza degli eventi. Era la cosa giusta da fare.» Si sentì in dovere di giustificare il loro agire.  
Frigga gli poggiò gentilmente una mano sul braccio.  
«Grazie per tutto, Steve Rogers.»  
Non ebbe il tempo di risponderle nulla che fu Odino a parlare.  
«Capitano Rogers,» lo chiamò con voce decisa. «Riferisci pure a Thor che al momento Asgard non necessita della sua presenza.» Non serviva leggere fra le righe, quel “non lo voglio qui” era assordante.  
Steve avrebbe voluto ribattere ma in fondo non aveva diritto di giudicare i sentimenti di un padre ferito.  
«Va bene» disse pronto ad abbandonare la sala.  
Ma Odino continuò: «E digli anche che, quando sarà venuto il giusto tempo, la soglia della sua casa sarà aperta.»  
Gli occhi di Frigga si inumidirono sotto le sue parole e Steve avrebbe giurato che anche quello di Odino avesse fatto lo stesso nel pronunciarle.  
«Va bene» rispose ancora, stavolta con un sorriso grato.

 

 

*

 

 

Le curatrici si erano prese cura delle sue ferite, sebbene ci fu poco su cui lavorare. I terrestri avevano fatto un buon lavoro e Loki dovette ammetterlo almeno a se stesso. Quando erano andate via, quando perfino Eir aveva lasciato la camera della guarigione, era rimasto solo.  
Non aveva più catene ai polsi né guardie alla sua custodia eppure sarebbe rimasto per sempre un prigioniero.  
Poi la porta si aprì ancora e Loki pensò fosse sua madre. Voleva fosse lei, voleva sentire le sue braccia attorno al corpo, la sua presenza scaldarlo, la sua voce rassicurarlo, anche se poi non gli sarebbe stato concesso credere a nessuna delle sue parole. Aveva bisogno anche di menzogne, Loki, in quel momento più che mai.  
Ma non fu Frigga a varcare la soglia, fu l'ultima persona che pensava di vedere davanti a lui.  
«Il terrestre mi ha detto ciò che hai fatto su Midgard.» Odino lo guardò con la solita severità.  
Loki alzò le spalle con diffidenza.  
«Non so di cosa parli,» rispose e il Grande Padre decise di non andare più in là di quella bugia.  
Si avvicinò ancora e Loki temette davvero che avesse deciso di ucciderlo lì, con le sue mani. Sarebbe stata una fine davvero stupida.  
Ma Odino allungò solo una mano verso il suo petto, senza sfiorarlo, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi e in quel momento Loki sentì il respiro incrinarsi e qualcosa di caldo scorrere nelle sue vene. Era il suo seiðr, la sua anima che Amora aveva sigillato.  
Si sentì vivo, finalmente vivo, e quando Odino allontanò il palmo, Loki sapeva che non solo il suo seiðr era tornato. Si guardò una mano sapendo che avrebbe potuto far nuovamente nascere una lama di ghiaccio dal nulla.  
Poteva farlo, e poteva affondarla nel suo collo. Quel pensiero gli provocò un brivido sotto la sua pelle.  
«Perché?» chiese soltanto ma Odino non rispose a quella domanda.  
«L'esilio. È questa la tua condanna» affermò. «Non potrai mettere più piede sul suolo di Asgard né su Midgard, fino al termine dei tuoi giorni... o per mia sola volontà.»  
Sorrise di quella sentenza.  
«Credi sia saggio, Padre degli Dèi, lasciarmi libero di vagare per i Regni? Non temi che la mia follia possa portarmi ad attaccare qualche altro sventurato pianeta? Alfheim, o Vanaheim magari...» chiese con beffa ma Odino gli donò un sorriso stanco, un sorriso di padre.  
«Non lo farai.»  
«Come puoi esserne convinto?» chiese infastidito dalla sua sicurezza, ma Odino si avvicinò alla porta senza degnarlo neanche stavolta di una risposta.  
«Saluta tua madre prima di sparire.» Lo invitò poi uscendo.

 

 

*

 

 

Linn passeggiava in silenzio, senza reale coraggio di dirgli nulla. Accanto, Steve teneva lo sguardo verso il sentiero.  
Erano quieti i giardini, era quieta Asgard.  
Quando l'aveva visto giungere al fianco della regina Frigga quasi aveva fatto fatica a trattenere le lacrime per la gioia e il sollievo.  
L'aveva abbracciato e baciato, gli aveva sospirato quanto fosse felice di vederlo, quanto avesse temuto per la sua vita.  
Steve le aveva risposto che stava bene, che era lì perché aveva riportato il principe Loki, e per vedere lei.  
 _Per dirmi addio_ , pensò.  
Era stato un sogno, un sogno meraviglioso ma che non avrebbe mai potuto essere realtà. Linn aveva vissuto giorni intensi su Midgard, fra le sue braccia, giorni che non avrebbe mai dimenticato e che sarebbero stati la sua compagnia per tutta la vita. Perché non sarebbe mai esistito un altro uomo come Steve, nessuno l'avrebbe mai amata né stretta come lui. Linn non voleva che nessun altro lo facesse.  
«Non ricorda.» Steve infranse il suo silenzio e arrestò il passo quando giunsero dinanzi alla fontana. «È stato terribile dovergli dire ciò che era successo.»  
Linn sospirò e gli sfiorò il braccio.  
«Il principe è forte e supererà anche questa difficoltà,» disse. «E ha voi al suo fianco. Non è solo ad affrontarla.»  
Steve annuì cercando forse di convincersi delle sue parole.  
Poi la guardò e sorrise accarezzandole il viso.  
«Potrei tornare» sospirò e fu una ferita che tagliò il suo cuore. «Qualche volta.»  
Linn si costrinse a sorridere eppure quanto male faceva.  
«Certo, Steve» rispose con un nodo alla gola che seppe celare. «Qualche volta.»

 

 

*

 

 

Alla fine sua madre giunse. Varcò la soglia con un sorriso e lo abbracciò senza dire nulla.  
Loki respirò a fondo e fece suo quel profumo, quel calore, quell'amore.  
«Troverò il modo di rivederti» gli promise Frigga con un sospiro contro il suo orecchio. «Te lo prometto, bambino mio.»  
Loki sorrise e si lasciò abbracciare ancora.  
 _Grazie per avermi amato nonostante la mia follia, la mia debolezza, la mia solitudine_.  
Frigga lo ascoltò nel suo silenzio.

 

 

*

 

 

Steve raggiunse il ponte. Non prese un cavallo, voleva attraversarlo passo dopo passo, e imprimersi nella mente la più piccola luce che lo avvolgeva, voleva che in ognuna di esse ci fosse un po' di lei, un po' dei suoi occhi, della sua dolcezza, del suo amore.  
Non aveva saputo dirlo, non era stato capace di dirglielo.  
Aveva avuto paura, il grande Captain America aveva paura, perché se avesse detto quelle due parole non sarebbe più riuscito ad andare via, non sarebbe più riuscito a dirle addio e Linn non aveva bisogno di questo. Doveva vivere la sua vita, perché Asgard era la sua casa e Frigga la sua famiglia. Era una donna gentile, Frigga, e l'avrebbe trattata come meritava, e avrebbe incontrato qualcuno che l'amasse e potesse esserle accanto sempre.  
Rallentò i passi mentre la cupola dorata si avvicinava, mentre sentiva il viso bagnato. Si passò la mano su una guancia guardando incredulo le dita umide.  
Lacrime.  
Stava piangendo e neanche se ne era reso conto.

 

 

*

 

 

«Freyja ha lasciato da poco Asgard.» Lo informò sua madre mentre gli accarezzava i capelli. «E ha portato con sé la _Sálþjófr_.»  
Se ne stavano seduti su quel letto bianco, come in un tempo lontano, quando Frigga lo vegliava nella sua febbre raccontandogli storie di cavalieri e principi, e poi storie di maghi talmente abili da far impallidire quei principi. E Loki ascoltava ogni parola come fosse una magnifica melodia, la rubava, la conservava nel suo cuore come il più prezioso dei tesori.  
Le parole, la sua arma più letale.  
E adesso a cosa servivano?  
«Avrei voluto essere presente quando ha cavato dal petto il suo cuore» sorrise malignamente e Frigga lo rimproverò con uno sguardo.  
Poi ogni rimprovero si spense e tornò il suo dolce sorriso.  
«La pace, Loki, può esistere solo qui» affermò poggiandogli una mano sul petto. «Non aver timore di cercarla, e non temere di trovarla.»  
«Madre...»  
Frigga si alzò dal letto e gli baciò ancora la fronte, teneramente.  
«Anche le tenebre più fitte possono essere squarciate da un semplice raggio. Ricordalo[2].»  
E poi andò via, nascondendogli le lacrime, mentre Loki sentiva la voglia di chiamarla arrestarsi in gola, insieme a un groppo che fu doloroso mandare giù.  
Osservò le sue mani quando sua madre lo lasciò solo.  
Sarebbero sempre state sporche di sangue quelle mani, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, niente avrebbe potuto cambiare la sua natura. Era il suo destino: distruzione e caos. Non lo aveva scelto e solo adesso comprendeva che allo stesso non poteva cambiarlo.  
Strinse i pugni mettendosi in piedi.  
Distruzione e caos. Nessuna pace. Mai.  
Che bruciasse in Hel, Odino e il suo esilio. Non avrebbe chinato il capo, non adesso che non aveva più nulla da perdere o proteggere.  
Avrebbe portato morte e disperazione e ne avrebbe gioito. Odino avrebbe rimpianto di avergli ridato i suoi poteri, avrebbe rimpianto di non averlo ucciso su quell'altare, quella fredda notte.  
 _Lo rimpiangerai, padre. Rimpiangerai la tua debolezza._  
«Loki?»  
Poi udì quella voce e il cuore si fermò.  
«No...» sospirò quasi spaventato mentre si voltava alle sue spalle. «Non tu...»  
Ma lei era lì e lo guardava.  
«Non sei reale,» sentenziò scuotendo il capo mentre la vedeva avvicinarsi.  
Stava impazzendo, stavolta la sua follia era vera e tangibile, non solo una maschera dietro cui nascondere le sue insicurezze e le sue paure. «Non sei reale.» Rise drammaticamente.  
Qualcuno gli stava giocando quello sporco tiro. Odino, era Odino di certo!  
Amora! Sì, quella sporca cagna che ancora viveva.  
Lei si faceva più vicina e i suoi occhi lo guardavano ed erano come li ricordava, le sue labbra lo erano, i suoi capelli, le sue mani che gli stavano sfiorando il viso.  
Loki non si accorse neanche di star tremando sotto il suo tocco.  
«Sono io, Loki,» disse lei con un sorriso. «Sono io... Sono Sigyn.»

 

 

*

 

 

Non era sicura di poter anche solo pronunziare una parola, ma poi lo aveva visto, aveva ascoltato la sua voce e scorto il suo sorriso mentre sua madre lo teneva stretto come fosse ancora un bambino e Sigyn aveva capito che ne era valsa la pena.  
Si era avvicinata leggendo la sua paura, la sua incertezza, le sue domande.  
E aveva risposto a quelle domande prima che le venissero poste.  
Gli aveva raccontato di Freyja, della richiesta che le aveva fatto, quella richiesta assurda che però la regina Vanr aveva accettato di soddisfare.  
Una sola anima, un solo corpo, ma due cuori. E da quel secondo cuore, ferito e spaventato, Freyja aveva dato vita forse alla follia più grande che fosse mai esistita nei Nove Regni, ma che era divenuta reale.  
Gli mostrò la collana che Freyja le aveva donato e che aveva detto di tenera al collo senza temere, di come aveva tagliato il palmo della sua mano e raccolto le sue gocce di sangue, di come le aveva detto che non c'era sicurezza che potesse riuscirci davvero, che Thor avrebbe potuto perire sotto quell'incantesimo, ma che era bastata una sola probabilità per rischiare la sua stessa vita.  
«Lo so, sembra una pazzia, ma è così!» affermò con un sorriso quasi imbarazzato, senza neanche accorgersi dell'ombra che copriva gli occhi di Loki. «In pratica è un corpo Vanr, ma non è importante. Ciò che conta è che-»  
Ogni parola si perse nel momento in cui Loki la schiaffeggiò con forza, senza dire nulla, guardandola un'ultima volta prima di darle le spalle e andare via.  
«Loki?» sospirò premendo le dita su quella guancia accaldata.  
 _No._

 

 

*

 

 

Stupido, stupido, stupido!  
Stupido Thor!  
Come poteva aver pensato una cosa simile? Come poteva aver creduto davvero che lui ne sarebbe stato felice?  
Loki attraversò quei corridoi con foga, volendo mettere quanta più distanza possibile fra di loro.  
Lo odiava. La odiava. Li odiava entrambi!  
«Fermati!» Ma lei lo raggiunse, correndo veloce come un vento, fino a fermare la sua corsa. «Che diavolo ti prende adesso?» gli chiese furiosamente afferrando le sue braccia. «Non hai sentito cosa ti ho detto?»  
«Lasciami andare» comandò Loki liberandosi dalla sua presa e riprendendo il passo.  
Sigyn gli bloccò nuovamente la corsa.  
«No che non ti lascio andare! Non dopo che ho sacrificato tutto per te!»  
Fu a quel punto lui ad afferrarle il braccio e scuoterla.  
«Sacrificato tutto?» ringhiò con rabbia. «Tu non hai sacrificato un bel niente!» La allontanò poi con violenza e provò ad andare via ancora. Stavolta si ritrovò a sbattere con il viso a terra quando lei gli saltò letteralmente addosso. Un mano ad afferrare i suoi capelli e tenerlo con la guancia contro il pavimento.  
«Osi dirmi una cosa simile?! Come puoi farlo?» chiese lei duramente.  
La sua forza era quella di un tempo, era la stessa di Thor, e Loki dovette utilizzare la sua ritrovata magia per liberarsi di lei. Una catena di seiðr le si avvolse attorno alla caviglia mentre la lanciava di peso contro la parete.  
Cadde a terra con un gemito di rabbia più che di dolore e si rimise presto in piedi mentre Loki faceva lo stesso.  
«Non voglio lottare con te» affermò lei guardandolo severamente.  
Loki ricambiò quello sguardo.  
«Neanche io, e sai una cosa? Non voglio nulla da te. Nulla!» ribadì. «Mi hai sentito? Riesci a fartelo entrare nella testa? Non mi interessa di quale stupido incantesimo Freyja ti abbia fatto partecipe. Non mi interessa quello che hai da dire, non mi interessa niente di te. Non voglio più averti davanti agli occhi, non voglio più averti nella mia vita. Chiaro? Sei morta nel momento in cui, davanti a quella cella, mi hai chiesto di ucciderti.» Le parole caddero come pioggia acida e fecero male mentre le pronunciava, e vedeva quello stesso dolore riflesso negli occhi di Sigyn. «Sei morta per me.»  
«Non puoi farlo davvero...» disse lei scuotendo il capo. «Non puoi gettare via tutto per orgoglio.»  
«Non mi hai sentito, allora» ringhiò stanco. «Sei stato tu a chiedermi di gettare via tutto e io l'ho fatto. Io mantengo la mia parola, Thor.»  
I suoi occhi divennero una tormenta e il suo viso si indurì.  
«Io non sono Thor! Non sono più Thor. Ho rinunciato a quel nome, a quell'identità, a quella stessa vita. Ho rinunciato alla mia casa, ai miei amici, alla mia famiglia! Tu non hai la minima idea a quanto ancora ho rinunciato per te, e adesso mi vuoi dire che è stato tutto inutile?»  
Mandò giù quel sentimento che abbracciava il suo cuore mentre la guardava cadere, pezzo dopo pezzo, fragile come forse non era mai stata neanche in quel corpo umano.  
«Sì, è quello che sto dicendo.»  
«No, non puoi dire sul serio. Smettila di mentirmi, Loki!» urlò lei fronteggiandolo, afferrando la sua casacca e sbattendolo contro il muro. «Non puoi farmi questo...» La rabbia divenne supplica, la tormenta divenne pioggia, debole e fredda. «Non farlo.»  
Loki non si lasciò bagnare da alcuna goccia.  
Scostò le sue mani e la guardò con distacco.  
Poi andò via.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tony si riferisce a _Stephen Strange_ , alias **Doctor Strange** , altro meraviglioso personaggio dell'universo Marvel. [[Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dottor_Strange)]  
> [2] Frigga dice a Loki le medesime parole che scrisse nella lettera che fu recapitata a Thor da Linn. [v. [cap 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037907/chapters/2243111)]
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Eccoci ormai alla fine. Sembra che tutto sia perduto oppure no, ma per la conclusione o pseudo tale vi tocca aspettare ancora una settimana ^^  
> La faccenda Thor/Sigyn è ancora un po' confusa (anche se io qualche indizietto lo avevo lasciato ;P) e vi saranno ulteriori spiegazioni nell'ultimo capitolo.
> 
>  


	35. L'ultima lacrima

***

 

Linn si asciugò il viso ancora una volta mentre raccoglieva dal mobile i tanti piccoli fermagli.  
La regina Frigga sarebbe tornata a breve e la sua camera doveva essere in ordine.  
Sistemò i preziosi monili nello scrigno sul canterano e iniziò a riordinare anche le spazzole e i pettini.  
Tirò su con il naso sentendosi soffocare.  
Nascose gli occhi dietro a una mano e respirò a fondo.  
Doveva lasciarlo andare, era giusto così. Anche se faceva male, e avrebbe fatto male ogni giorno di più.  
«Linn?»  
Voltò il capo alle sue spalle con timore. La porta non era stata aperta eppure qualcuno era entrato e la guardava.  
«Principe?» Lo salutò asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi. «Sono felice di sapervi salvo,» affermò con voce incerta. Non voleva farsi vedere così, non voleva mostrare il suo dolore.  
«Cercavo mia madre» disse il principe Loki avvicinandosi a lei.  
«La regina sarà qui a momenti, principe.»  
Non si chiese il perché fosse lì, libero, il come avesse fatto a entrare senza varcare materialmente la soglia. Il suo cuore gonfio non aveva spazio per quelle domande.  
Stava bene, e forse solo questo aveva importanza.  
«Tu lo sapevi, vero?»  
Alla sua domanda impiegò qualche istante per comprendere ma poi dal suo sguardo capì.  
Annuì.  
«Ho temuto fino alla fine non si risvegliasse più,» confessò ricordando i giorni trascorsi al capezzale di Sigyn, a vegliare il suo sonno che sembrava non voler finire. Ricordò quando le aveva confidato ciò che aveva deciso di fare, l'accordo che aveva preso con la regina Freyja, il rischio assurdo di perdere la vita nel caso l'incantesimo non fosse riuscito.  
«Come hai potuto lasciarle fare una sciocchezza simile?»  
Si sentì rimproverare con sguardo accusatore.  
Linn abbassò il capo.  
«Dovevi fermarla.»  
«E come?» chiese lei a quel punto risollevando gli occhi. «Ditemi quali parole avrei potuto pronunziare per farla desistere, perché io non ne avevo alcuna, principe. Neanche una.»  
A quel punto fu lui a scostare lo sguardo celando la sua rabbia che però era impossibile da non vedere.  
«Non datele colpa anche di questo. Non datele la colpa di avervi amato troppo.»  
Il principe sorrise scuotendo il capo come le sue fossero solo sciocchezze. Allora Linn gli si avvicinò e afferrò la manica della sua tunica nera.  
Lui la guardò diffidente ma non aveva importanza un altro richiamo.  
«L'amore del principe Thor era così grande da non aver spazio per un cuore solo.»  
«Linn, smettila adesso.» Le spostò la mano che lo teneva e le diede le spalle. «Saluta mia madre da parte mia.»  
«Non potete allontanarla adesso!» affermò quasi con rabbia. «Avete così paura di essere felice da gettare via tutto solo perché avete deciso di non meritarlo?»  
Quando il principe le mostrò nuovamente il volto c'era un pallido sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
«E tu?» Le chiese con semplicità. «Che ci fai ancora qui, Linn? La forza delle tue parole non trova concretezza nelle azioni, o sbaglio? Oppure ha valore solo per me?»  
Capì cosa volesse dirle e si sentì così piccola e debole sotto il suo sguardo.  
Scosse il capo abbassando gli occhi e ingoiando altre lacrime.  
«Io non posso, io-»  
Quando il principe le prese la mano, Linn sentì il cuore battere forte, mentre le sorrideva e le baciava la fronte con una dolcezza che non gli aveva mai visto, che aveva serbato per una persona soltanto.  
«Va' da lui» le comandò... No, le chiese con tono gentile. «Vivi la tua vita, Linn. È tua e di nessun altro.»  
Il principe le asciugò una lacrima e Linn lo vide svanire sotto i suoi occhi, come un vento, come un soffio di aria impossibile da trattenere fra le dita.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
«Quando vorrai sarai il benvenuto. Chiama il mio nome e Asgard ti accoglierà.»  
Steve annuì con un sorriso obbligato alle parole di Heimdall.  
«Grazie.»  
Non si prolungò sentendo che doveva andare adesso, prima che potesse provare il desiderio di non andare più.  
Il Bifrost iniziò  vibrare nell'attimo in cui il guardiano azionò il vortice tramite la sua spada.  
Un paio di metri, una manciata di passi e il sogno sarebbe svanito. La realtà lo avrebbe salutato dall'altra parte e Steve Rogers non avrebbe potuto far nulla per sottrarsi a quel ruolo, a quella maschera, a quel destino.  
«Steve!» Si chiese se se lo fosse immaginato: Linn che lo chiamava, che urlava il suo nome. «Steve! Aspetta!»  
No, era vero, era reale.  
Si voltò all'istante scorgendola correre attraverso il lungo ponte.  
«Linn?» Le andò in contro quando varcò la soglia dell'Osservatorio. «Che ci fai qui?» chiese mentre Linn riprendeva fiato.  
«Non posso chiedertelo, tu non puoi lasciare il tuo mondo. Midgard ha bisogno di te, e tu di Midgard. È la tua casa, il tuo passato e i tuoi ricordi.»  
Come un fiume in piena Linn parlò fra gli affanni con il petto che si alzava a ogni respiro, con i capelli in disordine per la corsa, e quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri a guardarlo.  
«Linn, non capisco che-»  
«Io ti amo, Steve. Ti ho amato dal primo momento e ti amerò fino al mio ultimo giorno.»  
Ci fu silenzio, perché Steve aveva il cuore incastrato in gola e Linn ancora l'affanno della corsa, e avrebbe voluto rispondere che era lo stesso, che provava la stessa identica cosa, che la sola idea di averla lontana lo uccideva, ma non seppe dire niente.  
Fu Linn a parlare ancora, con un sorriso sulle labbra mentre gli prendeva le mani fra le proprie.  
«Io non posso chiedertelo ma tu puoi farlo, perciò, mio capitano, ti imploro di chiedermelo.»  
«Linn...»  
Sapeva cosa volesse dire, sapeva cosa avrebbe risposto e ne aveva assurdamente paura perché il suo cuore di soldato sembrava così fragile per poter sostenere tanto.  
«Chiedimelo, Steve,» disse lei sorridendogli, bella e dolce, e così perfetta per stargli accanto. «Chiedimelo soltanto.»  
Fu un fiato, una manciata di parole, fu il gesto più coraggioso che avesse mai compiuto.  
«Vieni con me» sospirò infine. «Vieni sulla Terra con me e...» Linn lo guardava con il sorriso che si allargava con il luccicore a coprire gli occhi, e Steve sentì che non sarebbe mai stato più folle e più spaventato come lo era in quel momento, non sarebbe mai stato più vivo. «Permettimi di trascorrere il resto della vita a dimostrarti quello che non sono capace di dire.»  
E infine quel sorriso contagiò anche lui quando Linn gli gettò le braccia al collo sospirando un _sì_ dietro l'altro.  
«Dio, sarei impazzito senza di te...» confessò stringendola forte, regalandole un bacio e poi uno ancora.  
«Oh, Steve.»  
Ancora un sorriso, ancora un abbraccio, ancora vita.  
«Capitano?» Si udì la voce di Heimdall risuonare poderosa. «Credo sia tempo di andare.»  
Si voltò provando solo allora un leggero imbarazzo.  
«Certo,» rispose guardando Linn e tenendole la mano mentre si avvicinavano al Bifrost.  
«Sei sicura?» Le chiese poi quasi avesse bisogno ancora di risposte.  
E Linn non gliene diede più alcuna. Sorrise soltanto e attraversò il varco.  
Quando la Terra li accolse, le loro dita erano ancora intrecciate.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le stanze erano silenziose. Le ombre divoravano ogni angolo sebbene fossero alti  soli che bruciavano nel cielo.  
Eppure era tetro ovunque poggiasse gli occhi.  
Sfiorò con le dita l'armatura assemblata con maniacale precisione. Ne percorse ogni dettaglio, ogni disegno, ogni stemma e simbolo.  
L'armatura di un principe, di un Dio.  
Adesso non era più niente.  
Non ricordava neanche cosa si provava indossandola, non ricordava la sensazione del cuoio sulla pelle, del freddo dell'elmo sulla testa.  
Ricordava ogni singolo momento in cui l'aveva indossata, eppure non ricordava cosa aveva _sentito_.  
Freyja l'aveva avvertita, le aveva spiegato cosa avrebbe comportato quel rito arcaico, ma Sigyn aveva accettato. Thor aveva accettato di lasciare che il suo cuore si scindesse in due, che una parte fosse solo sua.  
Aveva accettato di avere un corpo plasmato di carne e seiðr, aveva accettato di non avere anima, e al contempo il destino di una morte priva di gloria, perché quando quel cuore a metà avesse cessato di battere, non ci sarebbe stato luogo dove giungere; non il Valhalla, e neanche Hel.  
Solo l'oblio. Il nulla.  
Thor aveva accettato tutto per lui, per quell'unica vita dove non avere rimpianti, con la semplice libertà di amarlo come non era stato capace. Aveva deciso di rendere Sigyn non più un'illusione, una maschera, ma realtà.  
E non era servito.  
Le dita sfiorarono ancora l'armatura finché con una spinta Sigyn non la gettò a terra, lasciando che si rompesse nella sua perfezione. Ogni pezzo fece rumore mentre si separava dagli altri eppure quel sibilo nella sua testa era così forte da coprire ognuno di essi.  
 _Loki... ti odio!_  
  
  
  
  
  


ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

Thor la guardava, silente, incapace di dire alcunché.  
Era stato difficile affrontare i suoi compagni, era stato difficile subire le battute di Tony, benché avesse tentato solo di farlo sorridere, avvertire gli sguardi di Clint, accusatori e allo stesso tempo colpevoli; ascoltare la comprensione di Bruce e quella di Natasha, i richiami di Fury e le sue minacce.  
Era stato difficile, eppure non era stato nulla al confronto di ciò che provava adesso che aveva il viso di Jane di fronte al suo, adesso che la vedeva seduta accanto al suo letto, con le labbra prive di sorriso e quel denso silenzio ad avvolgerla.  
«Non so se saprò perdonarti, Thor.»  
Mandò giù un nodo e annuì.  
«Non ho neanche il coraggio di chiedertelo, Jane, io...» Tacque ancora scostando lo sguardo sul lenzuolo.  
Era rimasto in quella stanza perché così aveva deciso Nick, per monitorare il suo corpo, più probabilmente, per monitorare la sua mente.  
Aveva dei buchi, degli squarci, eppure lentamente ritrovava immagini che aveva vissuto, piccoli frammenti di sé, perfino di _lei_.  
Rivedeva Loki, il suo viso, la sua presenza. Poteva perfino udire la sua voce, le sue parole, eppure nonostante tutto, non lo sentiva. Non come avrebbe dovuto.  
Sapeva cosa era accaduto fra di loro, in che modo quel segreto era stato dissotterrato e violato, le conseguenze che aveva portato, ma nel fondo della sua mente, del suo cuore, Thor non sentiva più nulla che riguardava quel tempo.  
Se pensava a Loki rivedeva il fratello che aveva amato e perduto, per cui aveva lottato e contro cui aveva combattuto.  Rivedeva il ragazzo solitario e schivo che riusciva sempre a zittirlo con una frase tagliente, con cui amava sfidarsi, con cui amava vincere e odiava perdere.  
Non c'era altro, non c'era _quell'altro_.  
Era come se quell'insieme di emozioni di cui aveva sempre avuto timore e vergogna fosse ora solo l'eco lontana di un sogno, di un sogno di qualcun altro.  
Aveva Jane davanti ai suoi occhi, e non credeva di aver mai amato qualcuno come amava lei.  
Cos'era accaduto? Cos'era quel vuoto che sentiva?  
Non era la memoria, era il suo cuore che sembrava avere una voragine inspiegabile.  
«Le bugie, i segreti,» disse ancora Jane scuotendo la testa e Thor si sentì piccolo sotto il suo sguardo.  
«Jane...»  
«E come se non ti avessi mai conosciuto, come se l'uomo di cui mi fossi innamorata non fosse mai realmente esistito.»  
Si sentì soffocare sotto le sue parole e nascose gli occhi dietro le dita.  
«Non ti biasimerei se volessi avermi fuori dalla tua vita, e sappi che la consapevolezza di averti ferito sarà la più profonda di ogni ferita che indosserò» confessò con vergogna, coperto di colpe e rimproveri.  
«Hai frainteso le mie parole, Thor» disse poi Jane con tono dolce e Thor la guardò ancora. Un piccolo sorriso sulla sua bocca. «L'uomo di cui mi sono innamorata non esiste più, è vero, e questo lo sappiamo entrambi. Ma l'amore che provo per lui non è svanito.» Jane prese fiato e poi continuò. «Non so cosa accadrà da adesso in poi, non so se saprò ancora darti fiducia, Thor, e come scienziata non credo al destino né a robe simili. Quindi non so dire se torneremo ad essere quelli di un tempo o se le nostre strade si divideranno per questa ragione o un'altra... quello che so è che sebbene sia arrabbiata con  te, sebbene sia furiosa e senta solo la voglia di riempirti di schiaffi, voglio conoscere chi sei davvero. Voglio conoscere l'uomo che ho davanti adesso, senza più menzogne né silenzi. Voglio vederti come sei veramente, con le tue luci e soprattutto con le tue ombre. Perché ce ne sono nel cuore di ogni uomo e credo che questo valga anche per un dio.»  
Thor non sapeva cosa rispondere davanti a quella seconda possibilità, davanti alla vera forza che Jane gli stava dimostrando, una forza che faceva impallidire quella di ogni altra creatura dei Nove Regni.  
Le prese le mani e le baciò con bisogno, sentendo di non voler altro che tenerle fra le sue, tenere lei fra le sue braccia finché gli fosse stato concesso.  
«Io ti prometto che saprò essere degno del tuo perdono, degno dei tuoi sguardi e di ogni tuo gesto. Prometto che-»  
«No, Thor.» Lo interruppe lei scuotendo il capo. «Basta promesse. Fallo e basta, ok?»  
Non seppe trattenere un sorriso e la strinse a sé baciandole le labbra ma Jane si allontanò ponendo le sue dita sulla sua bocca.  
«Ehi, un passo alla volta,» lo ammonì mentre lui scioglieva il suo abbraccio. «Dammi il tempo di metabolizzare la faccenda del sesso con Loki, prima di riavvicinarci fisicamente, se capisci cosa intendo.»  
«Oh... certo.» Un leggero porpora bruciò sulle sue guance mentre anche Jane gli regalò un sorriso imbarazzato.  
«Ora vado, ho da sistemare alcune cose» affermò poi mentre si allontanava dal letto.  
«Jane?» la chiamò e lei si voltò con una mano sulla maniglia. «Grazie.»  
Jane rispose al suo sguardo e al suo sorriso.  
«Fatti portare dei vestiti,» gli disse poi. «Quel camice da ospedale non ti ha mai donato molto.»  
Thor lasciò sulle labbra un sorriso anche quando Jane andò via.

 

 

*

 

 

Linn respirò a fondo mentre Steve chiudeva la porta alle loro spalle. La sua casa, piccola e accogliente.  
«Posso davvero restare qui, Steve?» gli chiese voltandosi.  
Steve rise e alzò le spalle.  
«Solo se vuoi. Cioè, magari una convivenza e un po' precoce e forse vuoi avere i tuoi spazi per abituarti alla vita qui, però per me non c'è problema se vuoi restare, anzi. Certo i miei orari sono abbastanza irregolari quindi non-»  
Linn tacitò quel fiume di parole con un bacio.  
«Grazie» sospirò sulle sue labbra.  
«Non c'è di che» rispose Steve sorridendole a sua volta. «Sei certa che non ti mancherà la vita su Asgard?» le chiese poi accarezzandole il viso. «Qui non c'è molto da fare, potresti annoiarti.»  
Linn rise felice e scosse il capo.  
«Tony ha detto che mi troverà un lavoro così potrò conoscere meglio le abitudini di Midgard... della Terra. Ha detto che devo chiamarla così» gli confidò ricordando la chiacchierata con Tony al suo ritorno.  
“ _Ci avrei scommesso_ ” le aveva detto quando li aveva visti insieme, poi aveva buttato giù un bicchiere e le aveva strizzato l'occhio.  
Era stata felice di rivederlo, di rivedere ognuno di loro e sapere che non avrebbe più dovuto salutarli.  
«Stark vuole trovarti un lavoro?» domandò ancora Steve mostrandosi incerto sulla questione.  
«Sì, potrei essere la sua assistente. Dice che è un po' come essere un'ancella ma con i tacchi a spillo... non ho ben compreso cosa volesse dire.»  
Steve sospirò.  
«Fai ciò che ti rende felice, Linn. Basta che mi dici se prova ad allungare le mani.»  
Arrossì a quella considerazione.  
«Steve, non credo che Tony ti mancherebbe di rispetto in questo modo.»  
«Ancora non lo conosci, quando lo farai, trarrai grande liberazione dal tirargli quel tacco a spillo sulla faccia. Chiedi a Pepper.»  
Non seguì bene il suo discorso ma Steve sorrideva e Linn rise.  
Se pensava che avrebbe potuto guardarlo sorridere in ogni singolo giorno da allora le sembrava di passeggiare fra le nuvole.  
«Steve?» lo chiamò poi con un sospiro.  
«Dimmi...»  
Linn si morse le labbra e poi lo baciò.  
«Sono felice,» disse. «Sono davvero felice.»

 

 

 

 

ஐஐஐ

 

 

 

 

La guardò camminare in solitudine, con lo sguardo buio e le labbra martoriate fra gli incisivi.  
Poi l'armatura cadde e lei la fissò con astio.  
Loki le girò intorno, celato dal suo manto di seiðr, finché non le fu di fronte.  
Se avesse allungato una mano avrebbe potuto sfiorarla, avrebbe potuto far piovere ancora uno schiaffo e poi un altro su quel viso. Avrebbe potuto far scivolare una carezza...  
Sigyn si spostò raggiungendo il grande armadio che aprì con furia.  
Vagò con lo sguardo sui vestiti e poi ne tirò giù uno: una casacca blu con rifiniture d'oro.  
Thor era solito indossarla durante le assemblee del consiglio presiedute da Odino, quando armi e armature erano proibite.  
La tenne stretta nella mano, così stretta da poterne strappare la stoffa. Loki avrebbe predetto che l'avrebbe sul serio lacerata in mille brandelli, conosceva troppo bene il suo impeto, ma Sigyn la fece cadere debolmente nell'armadio e richiuse l'anta. Un profondo sospiro lasciò le sue labbra mentre si passava una mano fra i capelli.  
«Stupido Loki...» Le udì mormorare e d'istinto sollevò un sopracciglio come se lei avesse potuto vederlo.  
Qualcun bussò poi alla porta e senza attendere un permesso entrò: era Frigga.  
«Madre.» La salutò lei senza gioia. Frigga le sorrise dolcemente e la raggiunse.  
Una domanda che restò muta alla quale Sigyn rispose comunque.  
«Se n'è andato» disse facendo sfumare il sorriso di Frigga.  
«Lo conosci, sapevi come avrebbe reagito. Loki non sa accettare regali, solo conquiste.»  
Si ritrovò a sentirsi così nudo sotto le parole di sua madre. Quanto a fondo poteva conoscere il suo cuore? Non l'avrebbe mai saputo dire.  
«È stata colpa mia, credevo che avrebbe potuto funzionare, che una pazzia così grande avrebbe cancellato ogni altra che l'aveva preceduta ma... Il suo rancore è così forte, madre. C'è così tanta rabbia in lui, che mi chiedo se lo stargli vicino non la nutra soltanto,» affermò Sigyn. «Ho sbagliato a pensare che sarebbe stato facile se non fossi stato più io, se... Se avessi reso realtà l'illusione che tanto amava, se avessi smesso di vestire il cuore di Thor per indossare solo quello di Sigyn, allora Loki non avrebbe più avuto ragioni di odiarmi, di odiare nostro padre... di odiare la vita.»  
«Tesoro...»  
Sigyn scosse il capo con un sorriso triste.  
«Ho perso, ho perso tutto. Conservo ogni ricordo del mio passato eppure non mantengo di essi alcun emozione. Sai cosa vuol dire questo, madre? Sai cosa vuol dire ricordarsi delle tue carezze e non riuscire a sentirle?» Il sorriso restò sulle sue labbra anche quando gli occhi si fecero lucidi. Fu solo l'orgoglio di un principe a impedire alle lacrime di scivolare via. «Sento solo lui, solo dannatamente lui, perché era questo che volevo. Volevo che potesse davvero possedere quel cuore che diceva di amare.»  
Frigga le avvolse le braccia attorno e Sigyn poggiò la guancia sulla sua spalla.  
«Non sento neanche la vergogna che dovrei provare nel parlarti in maniera così inopportuna, madre.»  
«Shhh, fa' silenzio ora, bambina mia.» A quelle parole Sigyn la guardò. Frigga le accarezzò il viso e le sfiorò la punta del naso con l'indice. «Sei come ti avevo immaginata.»  
Loki non comprese ciò che voleva dire, neanche Sigyn sembrò farlo ma tacque, lasciando che Frigga regalasse anche a lei la stessa dolcezza con cui aveva salutato lui, la stessa forza e lo stesso amore che non avrebbe mai avuto tramonto.  
E Loki restò lì, nell'ombra, come aveva trascorso parte della sua vita, a udire il battito nel suo petto che sembrava voler rompere, colpo dopo colpo, la teca in cui aveva custodito ogni più piccola paura.

 

 

*

 

 

«Non devi farlo.»  
Sigyn sorrise verso il viso di sua madre.  
«Devo, invece. Padre non vorrà avermi qui e non voglio ferirlo più di quanto non abbia già fatto.»  
«E dove pensi di andare? Questa è la tua casa.»  
Le aveva detto che sarebbe andata via, non le aveva detto che non sapeva dove andare, che non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto di lì al domani, perché si sentiva così sola da averne terrore.  
«Andrò a Vanaheim, da Freyja» rispose con sicurezza sebbene provasse mille dubbi e incertezze nella sua testa.  
«Freyja non può disfare questo incantesimo...»  
«Lo so, madre, e non era questo il mio intento» confidò sincera.  
Aveva deciso di lasciare che quella parte del suo cuore _vivesse_ , per non doverne più sentire il peso, per far sì che Thor fosse liberò dai rimorsi e dalla vergogna, per far sì che Loki potesse essere amato come avrebbe meritato.  
Non poteva tornare indietro, neanche adesso che Loki aveva rinunciato a quell'amore ed era lontano, chissà dove.  
Sentì una morsa allo stomaco ma cercò di celarla agli occhi di sua madre.  
«Starò bene, abbi fiducia.»  
«Due figli... tre... e adesso vi ho perduti tutti. Potrò ancora chiamarmi Madre?»  
Provò una fitta dolorosa di fronte alla sua malinconia, alla sua sofferenza.  
Le afferrò le mani e le strinse fra le proprie.  
«Thor tornerà, e anche Loki. Se esiste una persona da cui non scapperà mai sei tu.» La rassicurò assaporando sulla lingua la pesantezza di ogni singola parola. «E quando il cuore di Padre sarà libero dalla delusione che gli ho procurato, sarei felice anche io di tornare qui... Nella nostra casa.»  
Frigga annuì solenne, con la bellezza propria di una regina, con la tenerezza di una madre e la gentilezza di una donna. E Sigyn avrebbe voluto imparare da lei, imparare a camminare su quelle nuove gambe, a guardare il mondo attraverso quei nuovi occhi, ad amare come un tempo aveva amato: con il cuore di una donna.  
«Ho solo una richiesta da farti, madre, prima di andare e ti imploro di esaudirla.»  
«Certo, tesoro. Dimmi pure.»  
Prese un respiro.  
«Enok, il prigioniero delle segrete. Ti prego di fare quanto in tuo potere per rendergli la libertà. È un brav'uomo, e non parlo per via dell'aiuto che mi ha dimostrato quando ero lì, ma perché lo è davvero. Lascia che ritorni dalla sua sposa, non merita di trascorrere un altro giorno in quei luoghi... nessuno lo merita, e vorrei che parlassi con Padre affinché abolisca i metodi feroci con cui vengono trattati i prigionieri, perché un re giusto non può lasciare che simili barbarie accadano sotto la sua casa. E Odino è un re giusto come pochi, e Asgard deve conoscere la sua clemenza come la conosco io.»  
Frigga ascoltò la sua richiesta e annuì.  
«Farò ciò che mi sarà concesso.» Le promise e poi sorrise quasi divertita. «Ho sempre pensato che una donna fosse dieci volte più saggia di un uomo.»  
Anche Sigyn sorrise senza imbarazzo e si lasciò accarezzare ancora una volta, si lasciò abbracciare ancora una volta prima che Frigga andasse via e Sigyn, sapeva, era tempo di andare anche per lei.  
Guardò ancora un attimo la sua vecchia stanza ora vuota, la porta dietro cui era sparita sua madre, con i suoi occhi lucidi. Guardò l'armatura a terra, l'armadio, i libri, le armi. Quel balcone tanto amato e odiato, il letto e le sue lenzuola rosse, lo specchio al muro in cui si rifletteva la sua immagine e quel viso di donna con cui avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere e vivere.  
 _Sigyn_ , era questo il suo nome adesso, come il nome di un'eroina delle antiche storie.  
Un nome sentimentale, per un cuore che forse lo era troppo.  
Rise di sé e lasciò andare l'ultima piuma di quella pelle che non avrebbe più vestito.  
Thor... un'altra vita, un altro destino; adesso non le apparteneva più.  
Si avvicinò ad un pezzo di armatura e lo raccolse, poggiandolo sulla scrivania; raccolse anche il secondo, pronta a rimettere in sesto quel quadro di coraggio e forza e dirgli definitivamente addio.  
«Ti serve aiuto?»  
Lo spallaccio le cadde dalle mani tintinnando sul pavimento quando si voltò a quella voce.  
Loki la guardava a pochi metri, comparso dal niente, senza far alcun rumore.  
Era lì... lo era davvero?  
«Pensavo te ne fossi andato» disse solo, governando a fatica il respiro. Più che la sorpresa era stata la sua stessa presenza a farle galoppare il cuore nel petto.  
«Vanaheim?» le chiese lui senza sorrisi.  
«Ah, ho capito: mi spiavi» notò alquanto infastidita. «Immagino sarai felice di riavere i tuoi poteri. Puoi di nuovo nuotare nel torbido, come tanto ti piace fare» sbottò con troppa rabbia, dovuta più al ricordo del loro ultimo incontro che a quell'effettiva incursione nella sua camera.  
«Era solo curiosità.»  
«Così adesso ti interessa dove vado? Mi era parso di capire che non ne volevi sapere niente di quello che avevo da dire, o da fare.»  
«Volevo solo sincerarmi che le nostre strade non si sarebbero incrociate ancora» ribatté lui con odiosa calma, disegnando perfino un sorriso sulle labbra. «È sempre fastidioso rivedere i propri ex. Tu ne sai qualcosa.»  
Non rispose più di sé e afferrò dalla scrivania il gambale che vi aveva posato pocanzi e glielo lanciò contro. Neanche si aspettasse il contrario, Loki lo evitò facilmente.  
«Ti odio!» ringhiò in collera e Loki rispose ancora con soffocante tranquillità. «Mi hai sentito? Ti odio con tutta me stessa!»  
«Mi sembra un sentimento comprensibile. In fondo ti ho rifiutato, e per una donna è alquanto umiliante.»  
«Vattene prima che ti spezzi il collo. Adesso!»  
Come poteva stare lì a ferirla in quel modo? Così lontano giungeva il suo astio? Non gli bastava averle tolto l'unica ragione per cui aveva preso quella decisione? No, adesso infieriva anche con le sue parole velenose. Sigyn pensava di non poter provare più rabbia di così, più sofferenza, più male.  
Loki fece un passo in avanti e non mostrò intenzione di lasciare quella stanza.  
«Ti avverto: o te ne vai o-»  
«O cosa? Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Uccidermi? Piantarmi una lama nello stomaco? Oppure pensi di gettarmi su quel letto e dimostrare quanto una cortigiana abbia da imparare da te?»  
Lo raggiunse afferrandolo per la casacca e sbattendolo davvero su quel letto. Loki cadde spalle alle lenzuola con le gambe piegate al di là del materasso.  
Sigyn gli saltò a cavalcioni addosso e poi gli appuntò i polsi ai lati della testa.  
Lo guardò con rabbia, con cocente rabbia, con dolore... con affetto.  
Non disse nulla, la sua bocca restò sigillata mentre Loki le restituiva lo sguardo con il petto che si alzava lentamente a differenza sua, che invece non riusciva a far rallentare i respiri.  
«Questo è quello che sono, Sigyn» disse poi privo di irriverenza. «Non sono luce, sono ombra.»  
«Non è vero» rispose lei con un sospiro perdendo rancore e trovando malinconia.  
«Sì, invece» ribadì Loki. «E tu hai visto solo parte di quell'ombra. Ce n'è ancora tanta, ed è più tetra della notte eterna.»  
«Smettila adesso» lo pregò incapace di udire ancora le sue parole. Allentò la sua presa e Loki fece scivolare via i polsi. Sigyn poggiò i palmi ora vuoti contro le lenzuola fresche mentre Loki le spostava una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
«Voglio che tu la veda tutta, voglio che tu guardi ogni cristallo di ombra e poi mi dica se sei disposta a trascorrere l'eternità nel buio.»  
«Loki...» sospirò comprendendo solo in parte, ma poi lo vide. Vide la sua pelle cambiare sotto i suoi occhi, il pallido rosa lasciare il posto al freddo cobalto, il verde dei suoi occhi sciogliersi nel sangue e divenire uno sguardo denso come magma.  
Ogni parola morì nella gola, mentre lo guardava nella sua vera pelle, senza più alcuna menzogna né maschera, e Sigyn comprese che Loki le stava mostrando anche la sua ultima fragilità, le stava dando anche quell'ultima parte di sé, quella che odiava di più, che più lo feriva: la sua ultima lacrima.  
Avvicinò una mano al suo viso e lo vide scostarsi.  
Arretrò ma poi tornò ad allungare le dita.  
Guardò la sua gola sussultare mentre le faceva scorrere sulla sua guancia, sui marchi sottili che segnavano il suo viso, mentre gli accarezzava le labbra che erano morbide come sempre, e tremavano come ogni volta che ricordava di averle sfiorate.  
Quelle labbra si schiusero e la sua gola sussultò ancora con l'incertezza e la paura che brillava nel suo sguardo cremisi, e non c'era nulla di davvero diverso.  
Sigyn sorrise e si chinò lentamente finché non poggiò la bocca sulla sua.  
Lo baciò dolcemente come fosse il primo, come fosse l'ultimo. Ma non lo sarebbe stato.  
Sentì le sue mani salire con leggero timore sulle sue gambe finché non le accarezzarono la schiena e Loki la strinse forte, così forte che quasi le si smorzò il fiato in gola.  
«È caldo,» sospirò poi e Loki la guardò, in silenzio, senza farle quella domanda. «Il tuo abbraccio... è caldo.»  
E lo baciò ancora, si lasciò stringere ancora mentre la stanza svaniva attorno a loro, mentre un nuovo letto li accoglieva, nuove lenzuola, nuovo profumo.

 

 

*

 

 

Il rumore delle spade risuonava nell'aria. I gemiti dei giovani che lottavano, il battere delle suole sulla terra, la polvere che si alzava nell'arena.  
Sif, poggiata alla balaustra, guardava i suoi allievi che cercavano di mostrarsi degni dei suoi insegnamenti. E lo erano. Giovani pieni di coraggio e onore, pronti a indossare un'armatura e combattere in nome del loro re, del proprio regno.  
Ne aveva visti cadere molti, troppi, e il suo cuore nonostante tutto, non si sarebbe mai abituato a tale dolore.  
Quella guerra appena conclusa aveva portato via altri fieri giovani, altri amici e fratelli di armi. Era stata in fine vinta e il loro coraggio li avrebbe accompagnati nell'eteree stanze del Valhalla insieme ai loro avi, eppure neanche un guerriero come lei poteva dirsi immune a quella sofferenza.  
Udì un suono morbido di passi e si voltò per incrociare il viso di Hogun.  
«Sembrano in piena forma» affermò il compagno affiancandola.  
Sif annuì. «La guerra li motiva» rispose senza celare un'ombra di amarezza in quella verità.  
«Ho accompagnato Freyja ai cancelli» la informò Hogun.  
«Lei ha saputo dirti qualcosa di Thor?»  
Hogun tacque e Sif non chiese oltre.  
Thor non era tornato e Odino non sembrava voler rispondere a quelle domande.  
«Era Mjolnir...» disse la guerriera scuotendo il capo e ricordando le immagini di fiamme e sangue, le immagini di un nemico che impugnava un'arma che non gli apparteneva.  
«Il Capitano è andato via e ha portato con sé ogni risposta» mormorò Hogun guardando l'orizzonte. «La pace regna ora su Asgard, Sif. Ciò basta per il momento.»  
«La pace di Asgard non giustifica la mancanza del suo principe, Hogun. Dov'è Thor? Cos'è questo silenzio che segue il suo nominarlo? C'è il riverbero forte di una verità non detta e il mio cuore teme.»  
«Thor è in salute e questo lo sai. Il Padre degli Dèi non tacerebbe una simile notizia.» Hogun provò a rassicurarla ma Sif aveva troppi dubbi nella sua testa, troppe domande che erano sorte in quei giorni silenziosi e le cui risposte rischiavano di farla tremare.  
«Dov'è Sigyn?» chiese al compagno e al contempo a se stessa.  
«Con Loki, probabilmente» le rispose Hogun. «Entrambi lontani da qui.»  
Sif guardò le nuvole bianche in cielo che sembravano mutare forma così rapidamente che i pensieri non riuscivano a tenerne il passo.  
«Hogun, che valore ha la verità per te?»  
«Il valore di una verità è dato dal prezzo che sei disposto a pagare per conoscerla» rispose Hogun e Sif si volse a guardare il suo profilo. «Ma più del prezzo, Sif, è l'impronta che essa lascia nell'anima di un uomo ciò che ne decreta il peso. Se ti chiedessi quale prezzo sei disposta a pagare per conoscerla tu mi risponderesti “qualsiasi”, e questo ti fa onore, Sif, perché sei una donna di coraggio e valore. Ma io ti chiedo, amica mia, quanta della tua anima sei disposta a cedere per poterla udire?»  
Sif restò silente a osservare gli occhi bruni di Hogun e poi sorrise tristemente.  
«Tu conosci questa verità, non è così?» Hogun non rispose e tornò a guardare lontano. «Adesso sono io a chiederti quanta anima devo sacrificare per far sì che tu la condivida con me.»  
Hogun spostò lo sguardo nel suo e Sif attese la sua risposta.  
«La divorerebbe tutta.»  
Un brivido le solcò la pelle e ci fu silenzio. Solo il vociare degli allievi, solo l'incontro delle spade.  
Poi Hogun si scostò dalla balaustra di legno.  
«Non te la negherò se vorrai udirla ma mi permetto di dirti che essa non vale davvero la tua pena, Sif.»  
Sif lo lasciò andare via senza trattenerlo oltre, senza fargli quella domanda, senza pretendere la sua risposta.  
Si chiese se sarebbe mai stata pronta ad ascoltarla.

 

 

*

 

 

Odino accarezzava lentamente il manto bruno di Sleipnir, carezza dopo carezza, udendo i nitriti soddisfatti dell'animale.  
Sentì i passi di Frigga, morbidi ed eleganti.  
Non si voltò.  
Il re non era solito scendere nelle stalle, non era solito starsene in solitudine fra l'odore di paglia umida e letame.  
Ma quel mattino era un mattino diverso dal solito.  
«Sembra che gli piaccia.» Frigga lo accostò tenendo le mani raccolte sul ventre. Odino le dedicò una rapida occhiata e poi tornò a volgere le sue cure al caro animale. «Ricordi quando Loki trascorse la notte in questa stalla per farlo nascere?»  
Quella domanda portò memorie lontane che parevano fredde come il vento del nord, ma non potevano esserlo, mai lo sarebbero state.  
Sorrise, Odino, con un sorriso di padre.  
«Era convinto di far nascere un cavallo cremisi...» ricordò a voce alta e poi lasciò andare una debole risata mentre carezzava con il palmo della mano il muso di Sleipnir. «Un cavallo cremisi!»  
Frigga accompagnò la sua malinconica risata.  
«Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Thor.»  
Quella verità coprì il cuore del re di buio.  
«E io non ho saputo comprenderlo» ammise rallentando le sue carezze. «Avrei dovuto unirli e invece li ho divisi.» La mano scivolò via cadendo stancamente contro il fianco del sovrano. «Che padre sono stato?» chiese poi con un sussurro appena udibile, fissando il terreno battuto sotto il rumore degli zoccoli del suo amato cavallo. Rialzò poi lo sguardo e guardò il viso di sua moglie che porgeva sulla sua guancia stanca una tenera carezza. «Che padre sono stato, Frigga?»  
«Uno che ha amato, Odino» gli rispose lei. «E l'amore fa commettere sbagli.»  
Si sentiva così vecchio in quel momento che chiuse gli occhi, l'unico che ancora poteva volgere alla vita e quello cieco, portatogli via da un nemico. E cosa aveva portato via lui? Un bambino che sarebbe morto di freddo e fame, dimenticato su un'ara gelida in una notte di guerra e sangue.  
Un atto di clemenza o il più spregevole di ogni inganno.  
Eppure l'aveva amato, quel bambino dagli occhi verdi e il sorriso timido. Un bambino fatto di troppe domande e troppe risposte, un bambino fragile e allo stesso tempo in grado di distruggere l'intero cosmo se solo gli fosse stato concesso.  
 _D'amore si sbaglia_ , diceva Frigga, e Odino si chiese se aveva amato e sbagliato in egual misura, o se in qualche modo l'uno aveva sopraffatto l'altro senza che se ne accorgesse.  
«Sono andati via» disse poi Frigga e lui la guardò, ed era dolce e bella, la stessa fanciulla di cui si era innamorato ormai millenni lontani. Gli sorrise. «Abbiamo fatto ciò che era in nostro potere, adesso sta a loro trovare la strada.»  
«Qualsiasi strada scelgano non cercheranno mai quella che li riporterà qui» affermò con dolore. «E Asgard non avrà guida dopo la mia morte. Ecco quale sarà il mito che accompagnerà il mio nome.»  
«Asgard avrà sempre una guida, Odino» obiettò Frigga con tenera fiducia. «Ancora lungo è il tuo percorso, sposo mio, e ancora i tuoi figli avranno fame di consigli. E per quanto ostinati, orgogliosi e ridicolmente infantili saranno, cercheranno quella via di casa, e la troveranno. Di questo narrerà il tuo mito: di un condottiero che fu grande, di un re che fu giusto, e di un padre che amò senza mai dirsi stanco.»  
Odino assaporò ogni parola che abbandonò le labbra della sua amata regina, si lasciò avvolgere da ognuna di esse, e ne fece un'ancora da gettare in quel cuore ricolmo di affanni e rimorsi.  
Le accarezzò poi il viso e le poggiò un bacio sulla fronte.  
«Quale gesto nobile compii affinché nella notte dei tempi le Norne mi benedissero con la tua vicinanza, mia dolce Frigga...?» sospirò sorridendo, ricordando un tempo in cui farlo era facile.  
Sleipnir nitrì, come per richiamarli di quella mancanza di attenzioni, e Frigga gli riservò una carezza gentile sul manto.  
«Portalo a cavalcare per i campi. Ha bisogno di respirare libertà» consigliò e Odino acconsentì con una semplice condizione.  
«Cavalca con me.»  
Frigga rise armoniosa. «Così che tutta Asgard possa sorridere di me?» chiese.  
«Così che tutta Asgard possa ammirare la magnificenza della sua regina.»  
Odino le baciò il dorso della mano e attese la sua risposta, così come attese quel giorno lontano quando glielo chiese per la prima volta.  
Come allora Frigga accettò, come allora cavalcò con le spalle poggiate contro il suo petto non più giovane ma che nutriva lo stesso immutato amore.  
E tutta Asgard guardò la sua regina, splendida, attraversare il verde dei campi stretta al suo re, e Odino guardò Asgard come non faceva da tempo ed era così bella da togliere il fiato.  
 _Torneranno_ , si disse.  
E il suo cuore l'avrebbe creduto finché non fosse accaduto.

 

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Sigyn alzò il capo guardandosi intorno.  
Era su un letto, Loki giaceva sotto di lei, come pochi istanti prima, eppure il resto era cambiato: era cambiato il colore delle lenzuola, quello delle pareti. Era cambiato l'orizzonte che si intravedeva dalla balconata, e brulicava di buio e argento.  
«Conosco questo posto» affermò tornando a guardare il viso di Loki.  
«È dove ti ho condotta quella volta. Ricordi?» le fece notare maliziosamente lui e Sigyn sì, ricordava adesso.  
«Quando mi hai usato come contenitore per una maledetta sfera?!» chiese retorica assottigliando lo sguardo e Loki sorrise, mentre la sua pelle riacquistava il suo pallore. «No!»  
Lo fermò poggiando la mano sulla sua guancia. «Resta così.»  
«Perché?» le chiese lui tornando a riprendere la sua vera natura Jotun.  
 _Perché?_  
La domanda sibilò anche nella sua testa e l'eco riverberò sottilmente come uno spago che si arrotolava su se stesso.  
Sigyn fece scorrere lo sguardo sul suo viso, sul suo collo, sulle sue vesti e la risposta era lì, nell'involucro confuso di quella matassa di emozioni.  
 _Perché..._  
«Voglio fare l'amore con la tua vera anima, con ogni tua ombra... Voglio sentirle tutte dentro di me.»  
Il respiro di Loki sembrò accelerare.  
«Sono molte,» disse poi mentre le accarezzava il viso e lei gli baciava le dita che sfioravano le sue labbra. «Non basterà un secolo... Non ne basteranno mille.»  
Sigyn sorrise facendo scorrere le mani sul suo petto, sentendo il suo cuore come quella notte, come ogni altra.  
Poi si chinò ancora, a un soffio dalla sua bocca, e vi posò il più innocente dei baci.  
«Allora fai l'amore con me per i prossimi secoli» sospirò. «È tutto ciò che chiedo.»  
Vide il suo sorriso scintillare fra quelle labbra baciate dal blu del più intenso dei cieli, e i suoi occhi, caldi come fiamme, rubarle ogni pensiero.  
«Come desideri, cuore mio.»  
E poi il resto di quel mondo, e di ogni altro, smise semplicemente di esistere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINE!!!!  
>  Piaciuta?  
>  Ditemi di sì altrimenti piango  >////<  
>  Anche se il rischio di lacrima è comunque altissimo perché devo partire immediatamente con i ringraziamenti di rito, e mai come questa volta sento di doverli fare davvero di cuore.  
>  Grazie a chi mi ha fatto compagnia in questa nuova, splendida e anche difficile avventura, grazie a chi è giunto qui dal prequel e anche a chi è rimasto fermo lì (;P)  
>  Grazie a chi mi ha dato fiducia anche quando ero io per prima ad averne poca. Grazie per i consigli e i complimenti, per le parole di stima e apprezzamento, e per le domande che mi spronavano a fare di più per poter dare una risposta degna.  
>  Grazie a chi mi ha fatto sorridere e ridere, a chi mi ha emozionato, a chi mi ha mosso dei dubbi e a chi mi ha aiutato a dissiparli.  
>  Grazie a chiunque abbia dedicato anche un solo minuto del suo tempo a soffermarsi su queste pagine, a leggere un pezzetto della mia anima e una fetta grande del mio cuore.  
>  Grazie a chi, silenzioso, c'è sempre stato, e grazie a chi ha urlato la sua presenza in ogni singolo passo di questa storia.  
>  Grazie agli scleri e alle pazzie, grazie ai momenti di fangirling estremo e a quelli teneri, fatti di vera e tangibile amicizia.  
>  Grazie per aver deciso di credere a una storia troppo romantica e impossibile, e che per questo mi ha permesso di sognare tanto <3  
>  Grazie a ognuno di voi per aver creduto in me ^^  
>  E adesso, alla fine della sviolinata, vado via augurandomi che vi sia arrivata almeno una briciola della sincera gratitudine che provo nel mio cuore.  
>  La storia è di per sé conclusa ma vi è ancora un 36esimo capitolo che...  
>  Nah, non ve lo dico.  
>  Non voglio rovinarvi la sorpresa ^w*  
>  E per l'ultima volta, appuntamento alla prossima <3


	36. ۞۞۞

CAPITOLO 0.3

 

 

 

 

*

  


*

  


*

  


*

  


*

 

 

_[Sei mesi dopo...]_

 

 

*

  


*

  


*

  


*

 

 

 

Steve ebbe l'istinto fisico di rivoltare il divano sulla testa di Tony. Fece fatica a resistergli.  
«Non puoi farlo, Steve. È una cazzata!» continuava a dire Tony, e Steve continuava a combattere la voglia di eliminarlo fisicamente.  
«Stark, con tutto il rispetto, non vedo come queste possano essere faccende che ti riguardano» ribatté con biasimo.  
Aveva avuto la pessima idea di confidarsi con lui e ora ecco la conseguenza.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare che Thor tornasse dal suo appuntamento con Jane e parlare con lui, ma no, era stato troppo istintivo, non aveva pensato e adesso... e adesso doveva subirsi una sceneggiata di un incomprensibilmente isterico Stark.  
«Hai chiesto tu il mio giudizio!» affermò Tony allargando le braccia.  
«Un momento, io te ne ho parlato per avere un consiglio non un giudizio.» Lo corresse Steve puntandogli contro l'indice.  
«Appunto! E io ti consiglio di non farlo.»  
Sospirò, o meglio, ringhiò sottovoce.  
«Non ti ho chiesto un consiglio sul farlo o meno, ma sul come farlo.»  
No, era stata davvero l'idea più stupida del mondo.  
«Manchi il centro della questione, Rogers. Non puoi farlo. Tutto qui.»  
«Per amor del cielo, spiegami per quale motivo non dovrei farlo?!» Non capiva per nulla la sua riluttanza, la sua insistenza, neanche fosse lui a doversi sposare!  
«Steve, da quando la conosci? Una settimana? Due? Non basta. Ascolta uno che delle donne ne sa qualcosa: non basta una vita per capire cosa gira nella loro testa. Non puoi legarti a una di loro a vita solo perché è carina, ha un bel sedere e fa dei cocktail fantastici. Devi conoscerla davvero, davvero bene.»  
Steve si umettò le labbra e si accarezzò stancamente gli occhi con le dita.  
«Ok, a parte che sono sei mesi e dodici giorni,» iniziò mentre Tony sollevava scenicamente le sopracciglia, «Io ho deciso di sposare Linn perché la amo, lei ama me e so che è quella giusta. Chiaro? E poi se non la smetti di guardarle il sedere ti spezzo le gambe» terminò serio mentre Stark gonfiava le guance in maniera infantile.  
«È la mia assistente e di solito sono sempre chinato sul bancone del laboratorio quando è nei paraggi. Non è colpa mia se i miei occhi sono all'altezza del suo sedere.»  
«Beh, la prossima volta tieni gli occhi incollati sul tavolo.»  
«Ok, come ti pare, ma adesso non cambiare discorso, Rogie. Il matrimonio non è un passo importante, è un passo sbagliato. A prescindere! È una catena che ti viene legata al collo e che stringe ogni giorno che passa. È claustrofobico e avvilente e- Oh tesoro, sei tornata?!»  
Tony disegnò un sorriso intanto che Pepper entrava nella stanza. Pepper però non rispose al suo sorriso mentre lo guardava gettando una cartellina sul tavolo di vetro.  
«Firma questi,» gli comandò e Tony recuperò immediatamente una stilo dal portapenne.  
«Come desideri, amore mio.» Steve lo guardò scuotendo il capo. Ecco chi parlava di catene... «A te.»  
Tony le porse nuovamente i documenti e Pepper glieli strappò letteralmente dalle mani.  
«Claustrofobico e avvilente?» chiese palesemente infastidita.  
Tony strinse le labbra e annuì.  
«Hai sentito quello che stavo dicendo, giusto? Beh, io mi riferivo a Rogers.»  
Pepper lo ignorò e guardò lui.  
«Portala in un luogo dove si senta a suo agio, comprale un anello che rappresenti ciò che provi quando le sei accanto, ma nulla di troppo estroso che potrebbe distogliere l'attenzione da ciò che è davvero importante in quel momento, e cioè il tuo amore. Poi ti inginocchi e la guardi come fosse lei il gioiello più prezioso che esista. Le prendi la mano, le sorridi e semplicemente glielo chiedi.»  
Steve sentì il cuore battere sotto ogni parola che Pepper pronunciò riuscendo a disegnare nella sua mente quell'esatto istante, poteva vedere gli occhi di Linn, il loro luccichio, le labbra che avrebbero sorriso e avrebbero sospirato quel sì.  
Percepì la gola secca per l'agitazione e l'attesa.  
«Grazie,» rispose soltanto e Pepper gli strizzò un occhio con un sorriso furbo, poi guardò Tony prima di andare via e per lui non ci fu altro che un'occhiataccia dura.

 

*

 

 

«Il capitano si sposa?» chiese incredulo Clint poggiando i piedi sulla scrivania.  
«Io l'ho sempre detto che l'ibernazione gli ha fregato le principali funzioni neurologiche» mormorò Tony sorseggiando la sua bibita. «Le farà la proposta venerdì.»  
«Wow...» sospirò Barton incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. «Steve che si sposa. E tu che dicevi che sarebbe rimasto vergine a vita.»  
«E sarebbe stato meglio. Adesso per colpa sua sono diventato il fidanzato brutto e cattivo che non vuole impegnarsi...» Tony rise. «Che idiozia!»  
«Stark, tu sei un fidanzato di merda che non vuole impegnarsi. E non serviva il matrimonio di Steve per dimostrarlo.»  
Clint aveva ragione, ma Tony non aveva poi troppa intenzione di confermarglielo.  
«Sono sicuramente meglio di Thor. Lui si è scopato Loki!» affermò orgoglioso e Clint sorrise.  
«Questo è vero. Però si sta impegnando con la Foster. Ieri l'ha portata al cinema.»  
«Mh... originale.»  
Clint ridacchiò divertito.  
«Avanti, quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai portato Pepper al cinema o a cena fuori? Ammettilo, Tony: sei un fidanzato schifoso.»  
Tony stava per rispondergli quando la porta di vetro si aprì e Linn entrò con un vassoio.  
Fece a Clint un cenno di stare zitto e l'accolse con un sorriso.  
«Linn, tesoro, mi hai portato un Manhattan?»  
«Ne ho preparati due. Sempre che anche Clint lo gradisca.»  
«Oh, non dico mai di no a un po' di alcol gratis.» Sorrise Barton scendendo finalmente con i piedi dal tavolo e afferrando il bicchiere. «Grazie.»  
«È solo un piacere.»  
Linn abbracciò il vassoio al petto e andò via.  
La porta si chiuse con uno sbuffo.  
«Presto avrai come assistente la “signora Rogers”,» mormorò Clint sorseggiando il cocktail e tenendo lo sguardo ancora fisso sulla porta. «Linn Rogers... mh, suona bene.»  
Tony svuotò il bicchiere con un solo sorso.  
«La porterò a teatro» affermò sicuro. «E poi a Venezia, o a teatro a Venezia. O ancora meglio, noleggio tutte le gondole presenti e organizzo un concerto di archi sul _Canal Grande_. Che ne dici?» chiese euforico.  
Clint sollevò un sopracciglio e tornò a poggiare i piedi sulla scrivania.  
«Come ti pare, Tony. Ma credo dovrai impegnarti di più.»  
Tony sospirò sbattendo la testa sul tavolo. «Jarvis?» bofonchiò.  
« _Sì, signore?_ »  
«Di' a Linn di portarmi uno scotch, doppio...»  
« _Sarà fatto, signore._ »  
Barton, sadico bastardo, ridacchiò ancora assestandogli qualche pacca sulla schiena ricurva.  
«Sei fregato, Stark.»  
Cavolo se non era così.  
 _Maledetto Rogers!_

 

*

 

 

Thor rientrò appagato per il bel pomeriggio trascorso con Jane. Erano stati allo zoo, e aveva visto quasi tutti gli animali esistenti su Midgard. Era incredibile come dopo tutto quel tempo non avesse ancora avuto modo di vedere tali esseri meravigliosi.  
Fischiettò sommessamente mentre l'ascensore saliva e le porte si aprivano. Quella sera si sarebbero rivisti e Jane gli avrebbe mostrato gli studi su cui stava lavorando, e anche se Thor era sicuro che non ci avrebbe compreso molto, sarebbe stato bello vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi mentre gli raccontava di quella scienza che amava tanto.  
Era stato difficile all'inizio, aveva provato timore e dubbio, si era chiesto se le cose sarebbero mai tornate come un tempo. Ma stava funzionando, lentamente, a piccoli passi. Si stavano conoscendo ancora, forse si stavano conoscendo per la prima volta.  
Gli capitava sovente, nelle sue notti solitarie, di pensare ad Asgard, alla sua casa. Di pensare a sua madre e a suo padre, e si domandava quando sarebbe stato pronto a tornare, quando sarebbe stato pronto a rivederli.  
Pensava anche a Loki, spesso, pensava a suo fratello e si chiedeva se stesse bene.  
Si rispondeva di sì, era ottimista, perché sapeva che non era più solo.  
Le parole di Linn erano state stordenti appena udite, era stato strano e spaventoso sapere cosa era accaduto, sapere che quella parte di sé che aveva provato a soffocare e dimenticare era adesso reale, e che era al suo fianco.  
Adesso riusciva a ricordare perfettamente quei giorni, ricordava perfino quella richiesta fatta a Freyja su di un balcone, ricordava quando era stato _lei_. Ricordava eppure non _sentiva_.  
Sigyn...  
Avrebbe voluto vederla, ascoltarla, capire.  
A volte avvertiva un vuoto in fondo al petto, una mancanza di aria, una mancanza di sé.  
A volte la sognava, sognava di averla di fronte e parlarle. Sognava che fossero ancora un'unica entità, un unico cuore.  
A volte desiderava essere ancora un unico cuore.  
Poi vedeva Jane e il suo sorriso, e si diceva che c'era tempo, che adesso il tempo era l'unica cosa che non gli sarebbe mancata.  
Attraversò ancora il corridoio e si diresse verso la sua stanza. Fury gli aveva  concesso un alloggio nella struttura dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Era un modo per tenerlo sottocchio, lo sapeva bene, però era comunque grato. Si sentiva meno solo, si sentiva meno in colpa quando incontrava lo sguardo degli agenti e non leggeva più rimproveri o accuse.  
Era una vita diversa, nuova, ma che era deciso ad affrontare senza più segreti o bugie.  
Sarebbe stato sempre onesto per Jane, per i suoi amici, per la Terra che lo aveva accolto nuovamente e gli aveva dato una seconda possibilità.  
Quando aprì la porta scoprì che c'era qualcuno, che aveva un ospite.  
«Steve?» lo chiamò e l'amico si alzò dalla sedia su cui era seduto.  
«Ehi, ti aspettavo. Spero non ti dispiaccia se sono entrato.»  
Thor scosse il capo con un sorriso mentre gettava la giacca sulla piccola branda.  
«Non c'è problema» rispose e notò subito una strana agitazione che lo avvolgeva. Aggrottò la fronte e gli chiese se stesse bene. «È successo qualcosa, Steve?»  
«No, nulla... cioè, sì.» Si strofinava le mani e sospirava in maniera insolita. Steve era sempre pieno di autocontrollo, anche dinanzi alla situazione più drammatica o delicata, sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare.  
Era uno scudo, era il vero scudo di tutti.  
«Cosa agita i tuoi pensieri, amico mio?» chiese ancora preoccupato e Steve sospirò nuovamente.  
«Ok, volevo parlartene, anzi avrei dovuto farlo visto che ne ho parlato prima con Stark ed è stata una pessima idea e poi credo che anche Nat lo sappia quindi...» farfugliò e Thor iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi.  
«Steve?» lo chiamò incerto e aspettò che in qualche maniera si calmasse.  
Alla fine sembrò trovare una parvenza di controllo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
«Voglio chiedere a Linn di sposarmi.»  
Thor non seppe cosa dire per i successivi secondi, poi si aprì in un sorriso e lo abbracciò con calore.  
«È meraviglioso, Steve. È una notizia felice!» affermò stringendolo fra le braccia.  
«Ancora non mi ha detto sì, però. Credo dovremmo lasciare a dopo gli entusiasmi» mormorò Steve quando sciolse il suo abbraccio. I suoi occhi avevano una strana luce, una luce bellissima e Thor provò tanta tenerezza nel vederla.  
Sapeva quanto Steve amasse Linn e quanto Linn ricambiasse quei sentimenti. Provava un profondo affetto per quella che un tempo era stata una fedele ancella ed era poi diventata la più sincera di ogni amica.  
Quando gli era sembrato di aver perso tutto, Thor aveva trovato in Linn la persona a cui confidare i suoi timori e le sue incertezze, e Linn sapeva sempre cosa dire per ridargli fiducia e speranza. Se non fosse stato per lei forse non avrebbe mai avuto la forza necessaria per riprovarci con Jane.  
«Sono certo che dirà di sì. Non esistono ragioni per cui non debba farlo.» Lo rassicurò e Steve sembrò davvero rincuorato.  
«Sono venuto perché eri il primo a cui volevo dirlo e anche se le cose sono andate diversamente, beh, dovevo dirtelo. Ecco... Venerdì. Glielo chiederò venerdì.» Steve sorrise imbarazzato e Thor gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla e la scosse amichevolmente.  
«Sii sereno. Sarà un gaudio giorno.»  
Steve gli donò un altro sorriso meno incerto e rispose con un cenno del capo.  
«Ok, allora vado prima che Nick mi dia per disperso.» Si avvicinò poi alla porta. «Ah, se dovesse dire sì, cosa in cui spero fortemente, vorrei che tu fossi il mio testimone. Che ne pensi?»  
Thor sorrise intenerito dalla sua espressione.  
«Sarebbe solo un onore, capitano Rogers» rispose.  
Steve era tanto sicuro e impavido sul campo quanto fragile nella sua vita privata. L'aveva imparato con il tempo, l'aveva imparato dai suoi sguardi, dai suoi silenzi.  
E Thor non mentiva quando diceva che era un privilegio, la sua amicizia era un dono prezioso che si sarebbe impegnato a far brillare ogni singolo giorno.  
Steve gli disse _grazie_ , come se ne avesse bisogno, e poi uscì.  
E Thor, rimasto solo, non poté che sorridere ancora.

 

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

 

 

Il corridoio era buio, troppo buio. Il giorno in cui Loki avesse deciso di aggiungere qualche lumiera sarebbe stato sempre troppo tardi.  
Colpì con lo stinco una statua e per poco non la fece cadere sul pavimento.  
Brontolò infastidita, passandosi le dita sulla zona momentaneamente indolenzita, e provò ad attraversare quel corridoio senza fracassare nulla.  
Quando arrivò alla cucina fu felice che almeno lì ci fosse un bel fuoco a illuminarla.  
Si avvicinò alla grande cesta con la frutta al centro del tavolo e mosse l'indice alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare. La scelta fu come sempre semplice: afferrò una grossa mela rossa e la portò al naso. Ispirò a fondo e sorrise sentendone l'aroma dolce.  
La fece saltare nel palmo un paio di volte mentre ritornava nella stanza, stavolta evitando accuratamente la statua di quello strano serpente che sostava nel bel mezzo del corridoio.  
Non amava particolarmente quel posto, ma non aveva mai voluto renderlo troppo palese eppure era certa che Loki lo avesse intuito. Era per questo che il più delle volte se ne andavano in giro per i regni, in lande selvagge dove si poteva cacciare alla vecchia maniera, con mezzi rudi e per questo più interessanti, dove si poteva accendere un fuoco alto come una quercia e cucinare, dove si poteva fare l'amore sotto le stelle senza celare alcun suono o richiesta.  
Oppure erano cerimonie, eventi speciali, rituali così antichi che Sigyn rimaneva ogni volta stupita dalla profonda conoscenza di Loki. Dovevano celare i loro nomi, qualche volta Loki perfino il suo aspetto per evitare di imbattersi in qualche avventuriero così sciocco da voler provocare il Dio del Caos. Ma era sempre intenso, ogni singolo giorno, ogni singola notte in sua compagnia, e ne erano seguite tante seppure Sigyn non ne era ancora sazia.  
Voleva i suoi sorrisi, la sua voce, le sue carezze, perfino le urla e gli insulti, perché Loki non le aveva più nascosto nulla di sé, neanche quei riflessi bui che alle volte arrivavano a spaventarla, ma che mai l'avrebbero allontanata.  
Passò dinanzi alla sala dove il grande trono ne governava l'ambiente.  
Sollevò un angolo delle labbra dando un morso al frutto che teneva nella mano.  
“ _Che ci fai con quel trono?_ ”  
“ _È una seduta come un'altra._ ”  
“ _Una seduta alquanto ingombrante..._ ”  
“ _Forse, ma sorprendentemente comoda._ ”  
Ricordava le sue parole, il suo sorriso, ciò che ne era seguito.  
Sigyn non aveva cambiato idea: era una seduta ingombrante ma, Loki aveva poi avuto ragione, particolarmente comoda.  
Sorrise ancora masticando rumorosamente la mela, sapendo che non c'era nessuno da svegliare e che Loki era già desto, ma che fingeva di dormire per sottolineare ancora una volta la sua mancanza di eleganza e buone maniere.  
Ma Sigyn, pur volendo, non poteva cambiare ciò che era, ciò che era sempre stata, e sebbene Loki dicesse il contrario, sapeva che neanche lui voleva che cambiasse. Altrimenti non l'avrebbe inseguita così a lungo.  
A adesso, finalmente, non c'era più nulla da inseguire né rimpiangere. Adesso avevano tutto quello che avevano desiderato, anche se in maniera diversa da come aveva creduto.  
Non c'era Asgard, non c'era Thor, ma andava bene comunque. C'era Loki, e ci sarebbe sempre stato, per lei e con lei, e questo era ciò che contava davvero.  
Svoltò l'angolo per tornare nelle loro stanze quando avvertì uno strano brivido solcare la sua pelle nuda.  
Si voltò ma non vide nulla. Le fiamme delle candele non vibravano, non c'era stato un soffio di vento o altro. Era stata più che altro una sensazione.  
Si guardò attorno un'ultima volta e poi decise di ignorare quella sciocca percezione. Era il sonno, il freddo, forse la fame.  
Mangiò ancora la sua mela chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di recuperarne una seconda.  
Accadde ancora: stavolta fu diverso, stavolta avvertì distintamente una carezza sulla sua schiena.  
Afferrò velocemente lo stiletto tenuto nella mano di una statua e scrutò con attenzione l'ambiente.  
Non poteva esserci nessuno, nessuno era in grado di varcare la soglia di quella dimora.  
Sigyn non sapeva ancora oggi dire dove fosse, in quale punto dell'universo si ergesse, perché Loki si era limitato a dire che era un luogo sicuro, un luogo impossibile da trovare e violare, come una crepa nascosta fra i rami di Yggdrasill.  
Non esisteva modo che alcuno, di qualsiasi razza o forma, potesse giungere lì se non su volontà di Loki stesso.  
C'erano solo loro due e quindi quella sensazione poteva essere giustificata solo con una risposta: illusioni.  
Sigyn abbassò l'arma con un sospiro rassegnato.  
Loki aveva voglia di giocare.  
Poggiò lo stiletto su un piano di legno e continuò a mangiare la sua mela finché non giunse al torso e poi la lasciò cadere accanto alla lama. Se Loki si divertiva a prendersi gioco di lei, si sarebbe divertito anche a raccattare i rifiuti che avrebbe lasciato in giro.  
Tornò sorridente nella loro stanza. Loki era sdraiato con lo sguardo chiuso e, palesemente, fingeva di dormire. Il lenzuolo copriva appena le sue gambe e lasciava scoperte le spalle e parte del fondoschiena.  
Un invito troppo allettante che Sigyn non poteva lasciarsi scappare.  
Si avvicinò al letto e vi salì con passo felpato, si chinò poi e gli lasciò un morso sul sedere sentendolo brontolare infastidito.  
«Le mele erano finite?» Si sentì chiedere mentre si stendeva accanto a lui. Aveva ancora lo sguardo celato ma presto le palpebre si sollevarono.  
«Per tua fortuna no,» rispose con un sorriso divertito e Loki tornò a chiudere gli occhi. «Mh... Ti vedo stanco» insinuò ancora Sigyn piegando entrambe le braccia dietro la testa, ma Loki non sembrò voler cedere alla sua provocazione.  
Gonfiò le guance e sospirò annoiata.  
Non aveva molto sonno e continuava ad avere fame, ma non le andava di tornare in cucina, soprattutto perché era quasi certa che stavolta si sarebbe tirata addosso quella dannata statua.  
«Loki?» lo chiamò sottovoce senza ricevere risposta. Si piegò quindi su un fianco, poggiando la fronte contro la sua e lo chiamò ancora, facendo scorrere l'indice sulle sue labbra. «Andiamo, svegliati...»  
«Ci aspetta un lungo viaggio domani» affermò lui tornando a guardarla. «Vanaheim non si raggiunge con un incantesimo, lo hai dimenticato? Dovremo camminare, e camminare molto anche. Ed è tua l'idea di andare fin lì.»  
«Lo so bene e ti lascerò dormire serenamente se solo mi materializzi quel bel cesto di frutta che c'è in cucina... Per favore...» Gli chiese con una dolcezza che aveva imparato riusciva sempre a piegarlo in qualche modo. Era uno dei tanti vantaggi dell'essere donna.  
Loki sospirò ma mosse leggermente le dita finché, sul comodino accanto, Sigyn non vide apparire la stessa frutta che aveva visto poco prima nella cucina.  
Sogghignò soddisfatta e lo baciò.  
«Grazie!»  
«Non è un regalo...» sottolineò Loki mentre tentava di chiudere ancora gli occhi e Sigyn sapeva cosa volesse dire.  
Sorrise mentre afferrava stavolta qualche grappolo di uva.  
«Ti ha mai detto nessuno che un rapporto fra due persone è fatto anche di azioni prive di tornaconti? Di gesti genuini compiuti al solo scopo di rendere felice la persona che si ama?» chiese retorica mangiando un acino bruno.  
«E a te ha mai detto nessuno che non si sputano a terra i semi dell'uva?» ribatté lui tenendo gli occhi chiusi e Sigyn rise colpevole lanciandogli addosso un chicco e mangiandone un altro. «Stai mettendo su peso, tesoro. Se fossi in te smetterei di abbuffarmi a notte fonda.»     
Stavolta gli tirò addosso una grossa pesca che lo colpì alla testa.  
«Sei tu che dovresti mettere un po' di muscoli su quelle ossa!» Lo provocò continuando a colpirlo bonariamente con varia frutta finché Loki non alzò la mano e afferrò al volo una mela.  
«Intendi dire che devo aggiungere massa muscolare in previsione del tuo aumento di peso? Non ne vedo il motivo: di solito sei tu a stare sopra.»  
Sorrise guardandola con occhi assonnati ma divertiti e Sigyn si umettò le labbra con aria di sfida.  
«Ti conviene tornare a dormire. Credimi.» Lo minacciò e Loki ridacchiò poggiando ancora la guancia sul cuscino.  
«Se la smetti di far piovere vegetali sulla mia testa, lo farei molto volentieri. Non ho portato qui quella cesta affinché diventasse il tuo arsenale...»  
Sigyn sorrise e lasciò cadere la sfida. Gli accarezzò i capelli e lasciò che le sue carezze lo accompagnassero fin dentro i suoi sogni.  
Mangiò ancora un po' di uva, stavolta senza sputarne i semi.

La notte sembrò non trascorrere mai. il silenzio, di solito dolce e rassicurante, la inquietava. Quella notte sembrava diversa.  
Provò a stendersi, a chiudere gli occhi e trovare una posizione che l'aiutasse a dormire ma fu tutto inutile.  
Riaprì le palpebre nella penombra della stanza, in cui la tenue luce di un lume rendeva tutto di un caldo arancio.  
Il mattino seguente sarebbero dovuti giungere da Freyja, o meglio, incamminarsi. Sigyn aveva bisogno di parlare con la regina Vanr, voleva dirle ancora grazie, ma soprattutto, voleva farle delle domande.  
Aveva mille ricordi, mille immagini nella sua testa di quella vita in cui aveva vestito il nome e il corpo di Thor, eppure non serbava un solo sentimento nel cuore.  
Vedeva i visi dei suoi genitori, quello dei suoi compagni, quello degli amici di Midgard. Vedeva i momenti che avevano trascorso l'uno accanto all'altro, ricordava ognuno di quei momenti ma la loro essenza non le apparteneva.  
Tutte quelle emozioni, belle e brutte che fossero, erano il bagaglio emotivo di Thor, erano nel suo cuore e lei ormai non ne faceva più parte.  
Faceva dei sogni, che non erano sogni ma memorie. Loro da piccoli, due bambini, due fratelli.  
Sigyn viveva quei sogni eppure non ne percepiva la consistenza.  
Rivisse quel giorno alle colline di Yord, quando Odino insegnò loro a cavalcare, quando si ruppe il naso per la prima volta.  
Ricordava il dolore, la paura, l'umiliazione. Ricordava tutto eppure non _sentiva_.  
A volte sognava se stesso, sognava di averlo di fronte e parlargli. Sognava che fossero ancora un'unica entità, un unico cuore.  
A volte desiderava essere ancora un unico cuore.  
Si svegliava sempre con la pelle imperlata di sudore e Loki la stringeva a sé senza chiederle nulla.  
Loki non le chiedeva dei suoi sogni, dei suoi incubi. Non le chiedeva della malinconia che le copriva gli occhi quando avvertiva quella mancanza. Loki non le aveva neanche chiesto perché volesse giungere a Vanaheim, perché forse conosceva la risposta.  
Voltò il capo e guardò il suo viso assopito, le labbra schiuse e il respiro calmo.  
Allungò una mano e gli sfiorò una guancia. Lo faceva spesso, come per sincerarsi che fosse lì, che fosse reale e non un'illusione.  
Forse Loki faceva lo stesso quando lei dormiva. Le piaceva pensare che fosse così.  
Il suo stomaco brontolò ancora e sospirò stanca, costretta a sedersi e recuperare ancora qualcosa da mangiare.  
Prese un'altra mela.  
Loki aveva ragione. Doveva smetterla di mangiare così spesso, ma non riusciva a controllare quella strana fame che l'aveva assalita nell'ultimo periodo. Aveva dato colpa a quel particolare stato emotivo, in fondo era tutto relativamente nuovo. Benché avesse già indossato quel corpo un tempo, mai le era appartenuto così a lungo, mai aveva dovuto accettare che sarebbe stato suo per sempre.  
Sorrise fra sé ripensando alla prima volta che aveva sanguinato come una donna, quel senso di disagio e imbarazzo di cui Loki aveva riso. Poi era stato più facile il mese successivo e quello dopo ancora, finché anche quella stranezza non era divenuta normalità, la sua nuova normalità.  
Stava per dare un altro morso alla mela quando, letteralmente, le cadde dalle mani.

 

*

 

 

Loki non sapeva dire se fosse giunto prima lo schiaffo e poi il calcio. Fatto sta che si ritrovò sveglio, e decisamente irritato.  
«Loki!»  
Ancora un colpo sulla spalla nuda.  
«Cosa ti prende, adesso?» le chiese sedendosi stancamente, mentre spostava indietro i capelli umidi.  
Quando mise a fuoco l'immagine che aveva davanti, notò che Sigyn era alquanto pallida, i suoi occhi decisamente allarmati e lo stava scuotendo ancora.  
«Quando siamo stati ad Alfheim?»  
«Che?» mormorò assonnato stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
«Quando siamo stati alla festa dell'equinozio su Alfheim?»  
Tenne per sé un sospiro. «Durante l'equinozio?!» ribatté retorico, ancora non comprendendo il perché di quella domanda e di quello stato. «Si può sapere perché me lo chiedi?»  
Ma Sigyn spostò lo sguardo sulle lenzuola anche se sembrava guardasse un punto ben più lontano.  
«Due mesi fa...» sospirò debolmente. «Era due mesi fa...»  
Adesso Loki iniziava appena a preoccuparsi. Sapeva che c'erano pensieri che Sigyn non condivideva con lui, che le rabbuiavano lo sguardo, ma aveva sempre scelto di donarle il suo spazio, perché non osava perdere ciò che adesso aveva: lei.  
Ciò che aveva fatto Freyja, ciò che aveva scelto di fare Thor, Loki riusciva a malapena ad accettarlo. Era sempre stato un uomo di conoscenza, un uomo che aveva domande e pretendeva risposte, eppure di fronte a quella realtà aveva preferito tacere, far tacere orgoglio e domande e limitarsi a viverla.  
Ma adesso, davanti agli occhi quasi smarriti di Sigyn, Loki non riusciva più a tacere.  
«Cosa succede?» chiese sfiorandole la mano. «Cosa è accaduto due mesi fa?»  
Sigyn finalmente lo guardò e Loki attese secondi che parvero ore.  
«È stata l'ultima volta che io...» Si bagnò le labbra e scosse il capo con un sorriso stranamente dolce. «È impossibile.»  
«Cosa è impossibile, Sigyn?» chiese ancora, quasi più agitato per quel cambio di atteggiamento che per il suo sconclusionato discorso.  
«L'ultima volta che ho sanguinato» rispose lei e a quel punto Loki ebbe timore di aver compreso. Il sorriso di Sigyn si allargò e le sue guance presero colore. «Sai cosa significa questo?»  
A quella domanda, a quella notizia, Loki non aveva risposta.  
Il suo cuore era appena salito fino alla gola strozzando perfino la volontà di respirare.  
Le diede le spalle e si alzò dal letto passandosi una mano sul viso.  
No, non poteva essere.  
«Loki?» Si sentì chiamare e sapeva quale sentimento le stava attraversando il cuore.  
Si voltò solo quando gli parve di aver raggiunto un certo controllo del suo battito cardiaco.  
Sul viso di Sigyn una maschera di timore.  
«Sei incinta...» disse lui con un sospiro, come a ribadire quel pensiero che sembrava fare tanta paura, e lei sorrise, dolcemente, quasi con un'insolita timidezza.  
«E non sei felice?»  
Loki non seppe rispondere perché il sentimento che provava non aveva un nome. Era un insieme di emozioni, intense come un incendio nella carne, e altrettanto impossibili da domare.  
Si sedette nuovamente sul letto, poggiando il palmo contro le lenzuola e guardando il pavimento di legno sotto i suoi piedi.  
«Un figlio...» sibilò appena udibile.  
Sentì la mano di Sigyn sulla sua, e la sua guancia posarsi contro la sua spalla.  
«Un figlio a cui non dovremo rinunciare, un figlio che vivrà... Un figlio nostro, Loki.»  
Si accorse di star tremando solo quando Sigyn avvolse le braccia attorno al suo petto, si rese conto di piangere solo quando gli asciugò le lacrime con le labbra.

 

*

 

 

Sigyn lo tenne stretto per interi minuti, ore, per tutta la notte.  
Dalla grande finestra della camera, la notte profonda iniziava a tingersi di arancio.  
Aveva tenuto il capo poggiato contro la sua schiena e le dita gli avevano accarezzato ininterrottamente i lunghi capelli neri, mentre Loki aveva continuato a essere avvolto dal più denso dei silenzi.  
Sigyn attese che fosse lui a infrangerlo, che fosse lui a voltarsi e mostrarle il viso umido, i suoi occhi arrossati e le labbra lucide.  
Gli accarezzò ancora i capelli, li scostò dalla fronte madida di sudore e vi posò un bacio.  
Loki non infranse il silenzio con le parole ma ricambiando quel bacio.  
«Ti amo, sempre e per sempre,» le sospirò poi baciandola ancora, stringendola lui forte fino a rubarle il fiato, nascondendo il viso fra i suoi capelli biondi. «E lo amerò come amo te. Lo difenderò con la vita, gli insegnerò tutto quello che vorrà conoscere e mai le mie labbra pronunzieranno parole che potranno ferirlo. La sua felicità sarà la mia, e nei secoli che verranno sarò un padre di cui potrà dirsi fiero.»  
Le lacrime lasciarono anche i suoi occhi sotto quel giuramento che Sigyn, sapeva, Loki non avrebbe mai tradito. In quelle promesse tutta una vita in ombra, una vita in cerca di amore e accettazione che sembrava non essere mai davvero giunta.  
Conosceva le sue colpe, le colpe di Thor, di ogni parte del suo cuore, e le Norne sapevano quanto avrebbe voluto cancellare ogni più piccola ferita che gli aveva causato, ogni ferita che Odino e Asgard avevano causato al suo amato fratello.  
«Lo sarai» affermò con voce malferma con le braccia avvolte attorno alle sue spalle e il cuore a battere forte contro il suo petto. «Sarai un buon padre.»  
«E tu una pessima madre, ma ti vorrà bene comunque.»  
Sigyn gli tirò affettuosamente i capelli. «Perché devi sempre rovinare tutto?!»  
«È il mio straordinario talento» sospirò Loki con quel piccolo sorriso dolce che tanto amava.  
Gli accarezzò il viso e lo baciò.  
«No, è solo uno dei tanti, fratello.»  
A volte lo chiamava ancora così, a volte sentiva il bisogno di chiamarlo così e mai una di quelle volte Loki le aveva rimproverato quella parola. Le sorrideva e lasciava al silenzio qualsiasi risposta.  
Le sorrise anche quell'alba nuova eppure antica come la memoria, mentre quella piccola vita germogliava forte e coraggiosa dentro di lei.  
Nessun peccato, nessuna colpa.  
Ed era perfetto così.

 

 

 

۞۞۞

 

 

 

La taverna era calda, l'odore insopportabile.  
Il vociare degli uomini sfumò gradualmente mentre camminava a passo deciso, facendo risuonare i tacchi sul pavimento.  
Un passo dopo l'altro, finché ogni occhio fu su di lei, finché non giunse al bancone e la vide.  
Aspettò che si voltasse, che non mostrasse alcuna sorpresa, che le sorridesse con le sue labbra rosse.  
L'uomo che le sedeva al fianco la guardò duramente, ma bastò un gesto della mano per farlo accasciare al suolo senza ulteriori indugi.  
La taverna tacque.  
«Non credo fosse necessario, Amora...» la richiamò lei con un sospiro stanco, osservando il corpo che giaceva ai suoi piedi. «Cosa ti porta da me, sorella mia?»  
Amora si avvicinò e si poggiò al bancone di legno.  
«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Lorelei,» rispose. «E non puoi dirmi di no.»  
«Mi erano giunte voci della triste disavventura con il tuo ultimo alleato...» mormorò sua sorella impertinente e Amora storse il naso.  
«Mai lasciar fare a un uomo il lavoro di una donna» affermò. «Adesso l'ho capito.»  
Lorelei la guardò a lungo per poi sorridere maliziosa, facendo scorrere fra le dita una ciocca di capelli vermigli.  
«E cosa hai in mente, cara sorella?» le chiese, e Amora non poté che ricambiare quel sorriso.  
«Niente di complicato,» spiegò. «Solo una piccola vendetta.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Continua..._

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andiamo, credevate davvero fosse finita così?!  (~ω^)  
>  Questo capitolo altro non è che il prologo della terza e ultima parte della serie ma per chi non avesse la pazienza (o la voglia) di aspettarla, può essere letto come una fine aperta.  
>  Onestamente non so quando avrò il tempo per scriverla, probabilmente se ne parlerà in autunno, perciò buttate pure i calendari. Ok? XP  
>  Piccolo appunto: Lorelei è un personaggio del canon ed è apparso anche nella serie tv “ _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ ” rappresentando un nemico di lunga data di Asgard.  
>  C'è poco da dire: l'ho amata, e quindi eccola qui come new entry del cast ;P  
>   
>  Bene, lascio qui l'ultimo saluto e l'ultima lacrima, come da titolo, e vi auguro una buona estate e una meravigliosa vita <3  
>  Un abbraccio e alla prossima avventura!  
>  È tempo di matrimoni e culle... e di altri complotti.  
>  Kiss kiss Chiara  
>   


End file.
